A Dragon's Destiny
by Magi Mana
Summary: Kisara is a new student at Domino, returning after years of being away. She sees her childhood friend Seto has become cold and distant while she quickly makes friends with his soon-to-be rivals Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler. While facing the return of the Shadow Games, Kisara will have to face both her past with Seto and the truth about the Millennium Items. Canon but twisted.
1. Reunion

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did we would have had more time to really get to know Kisara.**_

Chapter One: Reunion

Kisara stared at herself in the mirror as she wore her new Domino High uniform. The bright pink blazer and blue shirt and bow where not her first choices in terms of color; Kisara preferred more subdued colors. With her long, white hair and even whiter skin, bright colors stood out in comparison on her. Sighing, she brushed her long bangs out of her sapphire eyes, unsure if she should attempt to tie it back. It never seemed to stay in any particular style for very long, usually just cascading down her back in icy waves.

Glancing at the clock on her apartment wall, Kisara gave herself a final once-over before grabbing her bag. _I promise to make you proud, Mom,_ she thought as she began her walk to Domino High School. She hadn't lived in Domino since her mom had died, and Kisara still missed her. It wasn't easy when she lost her job. Then she died in an accident, and Kisara was passed from relative to relative, none of them really wanting her. Now she was back in Domino after years of being away; her latest relative decided to just pay for an apartment for Kisara until she was old enough to access the trust fund her mother had left to her. It was easier than actually dealing with her, and at least this way she didn't have to worry too much about making him like her; as long as she stayed out of trouble, he shouldn't have any reason to care what she did.

Kisara pushed away her sad memories and stepped into the school. She stopped at the office to pick up her class list and went in search of her homeroom. She froze in her tracks when she found the place. Sitting in the front of the room was a brown-haired young man she recognized. Seto Kaiba, her best friend from when she was last in Domino. Kisara didn't think she'd ever see him again. Deciding to push aside any current or future awkwardness, she walked up to his desk. "Hello, Seto," she said. "It's been a long time."

Seto looked up from the book he was reading. His deep blue eyes widened as he recognized her. "Kisara?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

"I just transferred here," she explained, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "I'm surprised to see you here though. I thought you had tutors for everything."

"I have a business to run now and Mokuba to take care of. I don't have time for tutors," Seto glared at her. "What about you? Still reading stories about dragons and fairy tales? Or are you living in the real world now?"

"I'm living in an apartment by myself now," Kisara tried not to let Seto's frosty attitude bother her. He wasn't acting like the kind, friendly boy she once knew.

"Good for you," he said as he got up from his desk and left the room. Kisara was stung by his abrupt departure. What did she do to deserve that? Seto had never been this cold back then. He always made sure she and his brother were having a good time.

"Don't let Rich Boy get to you," a boy with dirty-blond hair walked up to her. Kisara could see the friendliness in his hazel eyes, though it was obvious he didn't like Seto very much. "You're the new girl, right? I'm Joey Wheeler." He offered his hand to her.

Kisara smiled and accepted his handshake. "I'm Kisara White. And yes, I just started today."

"Cool," Joey grinned at her. "If you want, you can sit with me and my friends. It must suck not knowing anyone here."

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that," she answered him. "Although I honestly used to know Seto, back when we were kids."

"Seriously?" her new friend turned to look at her. "You're saying Rich Boy actually had a friend?"

"Yeah, but I had to move, and we lost touch," Kisara glanced back at the door Seto exited through. "This is the first time I've seen him in years."

"Well like I said, don't let him bother you," Joey attempted to cheer her up. "Kaiba's a jerk to everybody." He led her to a group at the back of the room. "Hey, guys, this is the new girl, Kisara."

"Pleased to meet you," Kisara gave a polite bow to the group. She made sure to memorize each of their names. Tea Gardner was the girl with shoulder-length brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a cheerful personality. Kisara was jealous that the school uniform looked so much better on her. Tristan Taylor's brown hair came to a point above his forehead, and his brown eyes were mischievous as he teased Joey to no end. The final member of the group was Yugi Muto, the short boy with amethyst eyes and what he swore was natural hair—spikey and mostly black with magenta tips and blonde bangs. Around his neck he wore a golden pendant shaped like an upside down pyramid.

"That's an interesting pendant," Kisara commented. She felt like she should know it from somewhere.

"Thanks, it's called the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi held it up for her to see. "It took me forever to put it together."

"Hey, Kisara, do you play Duel Monsters?" Joey asked.

She shook her head. "I know of it, and I've seen a few people playing, but I haven't actually played. I remember one of my friends really liked it, and he really wanted to get this rare card. I don't know if he ever did."

"Joey just wants to see if he can find someone he can actually beat," Tristan grinned. "Yugi and Tea beat him all the time."

"Did you have to tell her that?" Joey said glumly. Kisara smiled at his expression.

"I'm happy to teach you if you want to learn," Yugi offered. "I learned from my grandpa, and I get all my best cards from him. He owns the game store in town. Joey's not terrible either; I usually win because my cards are better."

"Thanks, but I think I'll just settle for watching for now," Kisara took a seat at the empty desk.

Before they could get started, the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. "Class, we have a new student joining us today," he announced. "Miss White, if you're here, please come up to the front and introduce yourself."

Kisara did as she was told and faced the class. Seto had returned to his seat at the front; she made herself ignore him. "Hello, I'm Kisara White. It's nice to meet all of you." She bowed politely to the class, and the teacher let her return to her seat. As she rejoined her new friends, she thought her time at Domino might not be so bad.

After class Kisara was getting ready to go home when Joey caught up with her. "Hey, Kisara, we're going to go hang out at Yugi's," he said. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure, if you guys really don't mind," she answered. "I don't want to intrude on your routine."

"Nah, it's fine," Joey grinned. "Besides, Tea's been complaining about not having enough female friends lately. If you come, she can lay off that complaint."

Kisara laughed at his confident expression. Joey was probably the most carefree guy she'd met in a long time. "Hey, you actually laughed," he pointed out. "That's a first."

"I am human," she countered, "and you've only known me a day. Don't be so surprised."

"Sorry," Joey rubbed the back of his head. "You were just so quiet all day, I wasn't sure if you didn't like us or just weren't talkative."

"It's fine, Joey," Kisara brushed away his concerns. "I really appreciate you going out of your way to make me feel welcome. I honestly didn't know what to expect when I came here today."

"Well, if we're being honest, you looked really sad when Rich Boy blew you off," Joey admitted. "I didn't want him to be the only impression you had of us here."

Kisara's thoughts drifted back to Seto. It had hurt to see him act so distant and cold. He used to be so kind, always looking out for her and Mokuba. And he always worked so hard at his lessons, trying to meet his stepfather's standards. Seto made the time spent at Kaiba mansion while her mother worked there enjoyable. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting him to be so different from back then," Kisara said.

"Well, people change," Joey quickly changed the subject, "but enough of gloom and doom talk. Let's catch up with the gang."

The Mutos' game shop was a simple yellow building with a green roof. Joey told her it doubled as their home; Yugi lived with his mom and grandfather. Joey opened the front door and called a greeting, "Hey, Gramps!"

An aged man a little taller than Yugi stood behind a glass counter. His gray hair was just as spikey as Yugi's, though it was tied back with an orange bandana, and he wore green overalls over a white shirt. His gray beard framed his wide grin at their arrival. "Hello, Joey, the others are in the back. You must be Kisara. I'm Yugi's grandpa."

Kisara gave a polite bow to the older man. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Muto."

"Please, just call me Grandpa," he answered. "Mr. Muto is too formal for an old man like me."

"Everyone calls him Grandpa," Joey added. "He's basically a grandpa to all of us. C'mon, let's head to the back."

In the living room, Yugi and Tea were playing Duel Monsters while Tristan watched. _They must really like this game._ Maybe Kisara should make her own deck. "Hi, guys," she greeted them.

Yugi and Tea looked up from their game. "So Joey convinced you to come," Tea said as she summoned another monster.

Kisara sat down next to her to watch. "Yeah," she answered. "Though, I feel I should ask: is Duel Monsters your guys' main past time?"

Yugi laughed. "Not this one in particular, but I've always like playing games. Duel Monsters is really popular right now though; they have a regional match coming up in a couple months. It's even going to be televised, and the creator of the game is supposed to be there too."

"So this game really is a big deal," Kisara commented.

"I mainly like the different characters in it," Tea added, gesturing to her fairies and angels. "There are so many kinds."

"Do they have dragons?" the white-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, they have all kinds of dragons," Yugi answered her. "Are you interested now?"

"Sure, why not," Kisara answered. "How much are the packs?"

She went to the front of the room and bought enough packs to make her own deck. Fate, Lady Luck, or whatever people wanted to call it must have been smiling on her, because most of the cards were dragons. Kisara grinned at her luck. What were the odds?

"You must really like dragons," Tristan commented on her excitement.

"I've always liked dragons," Kisara admitted. "I didn't have that many friends growing up, so I spent of a lot of time reading. Dragons were kind of like me; they enjoyed company but were solitary."

"I guess that's one way to look at it," Yugi said as he looked through her cards. "Now you're going to want to balance your dragons with some magic and trap cards." He offered her a few suggestions, and Kisara soon had her first deck assembled.

"Alright, let's duel!" Joey wasted no time in challenging the new duelist.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," Kisara accepted.

Kisara caught on pretty quickly, and she only needed a few explanations from Yugi to keep up with Joey. Once she got the hang of it, her new dragons quickly overpowered Joey.

Joey's mouth hung open in shock. "Joey, don't tell me you let her win because she's a rookie," Tristan said.

"I didn't let her win," Joey snapped. "Besides, I'd like to see you do better."

Kisara chuckled at their exchange. "I'm sure I just got lucky," she said as she brushed her icy hair out of her eyes. "You haven't been playing long either, have you?"

"No, Tea and I just started playing a couple of weeks ago," he answered.

Kisara looked at the time. It was starting to get late, and she had to get home. "Sorry, I have to get going. I need to cook dinner and get my homework done."

"Don't your parents cook?" Tristan asked.

She shook her head. "I live alone, so I have to do my own cooking."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean," Tristan started to apologize.

"It's okay; you couldn't have known," Kisara cut him off. "I'm the one who didn't tell you."

"Still, I shouldn't have assumed," Tristan said.

"Don't worry about it," Kisara insisted. "But I really do have to get going." She bid farewell to her new friends and walked home.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara fell into a routine after that day. Wake up, go to school, hang out with her new friends at Yugi's, go home and do her homework. She really did get lucky meeting them; even though she'd only known them a few weeks, she felt like she'd known them forever. She even started to get pretty good at Duel Monsters. Kisara regularly beat Joey and Tea, though she'd yet to beat Yugi.

She sometimes forgot Seto was in their class too. He almost never spoke, and Kisara didn't see him interact with anyone. Part of her wanted to renew their friendship, but he never reached out to her, and Kisara did not want to be brushed off again. She also wondered how his brother Mokuba was. Mokuba always had to amuse himself when Seto was in lessons; he and Kisara had become good friends during those times. If Seto was being as anti-social at home as he was at school, Mokuba might be even lonelier than Kisara felt moving around.

One day she was watching Yugi and Joey dueling. As per usual, Yugi defeated Joey, but at least Joey lasted longer this time. Kisara chuckled at Joey's reaction to Tristan teasing him again. Joey decided he had enough losing; he wanted to get better cards at the game shop so improve his deck. Yugi suggested they also get Grandpa to show him the ultra-rare card he had.

They went to the game shop, and Yugi managed to convince Grandpa to show them the card. He proudly held his Blue-Eyes White Dragon for them to see. He explained there were only four of them in the world.

Something stirred in Kisara as she looked at the card; it was almost like she knew it. She cautiously touched the card in the velvet-lined box. A light flashed in her eyes, and Kisara saw herself in a different setting. She wore a long-sleeved beige dress, and next to her stood Seto. He was tanned, and he wore the blue and white robes of an ancient Egyptian priest. Above her floated the dragon on the card, hovering protectively over the two humans. Together they faced a dark-robed being. Kisara couldn't tell if he was human. The only features she could make out were a white mask with a golden symbol where the left eye would be. It looked like the eye on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

Kisara blinked, and she was back in the game shop, her finger still resting on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Hey, are you okay?" Joey asked, noting the confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Before she could add anything, bell above the shop door chimed, signaling the arrival of a customer. Kisara was surprised to see Seto standing in the doorway. "Hello, can I help you?" Grandpa asked.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me," Seto answered. Joey and Tristan voiced Kisara's wondering of why he was there. "Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card," he snapped at them.

"Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too?" Joey asked. "Hey, this is perfect. Maybe we can all duel together sometime." Kisara suspected Joey was interested in finding another opponent. Though Kisara knew if Joey had only started a month ago, he wouldn't stand a chance against Seto. Seto had been playing Duel Monsters since they were kids, and Kisara suspected he was a lot better than he was back then. Though she hoped Seto would accept; she hated being at odds with him.

"Me, duel you?" Seto sneered. "Please, I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire." Joey just looked at him in disbelief. "I am the number one ranked duelist in the country, and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship," he explained. "You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"That's uncalled for, Seto," Kisara chastised her one-time friend.

"Oooh, I'm shaking," Joey taunted Seto. "Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards!" Kisara really hoped Joey wouldn't get into a physical fight with Seto.

"Whoa, take it easy, Joey," Yugi stepped in front of his friend.

"But Kaiba's asking for it," Joey's eyes never left Seto.

Seto ignored Joey and turned his attention to Grandpa. "Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" His eyes settled on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in its velvet-lined box. _Was this the card Seto and Mokuba had talked about way back then?_ Kisara knew there was always that one card Seto had wanted. Seto shot forward to get a better look at the card. "Can it be? The Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?" Seto continued to stare at it.

"Well enough window shopping," Grandpa closed the box and put it back where he had kept it. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Seto grimaced and took out his briefcase, opening it with the contents facing Grandpa. Peering around the side Kisara saw an assortment of Duel Monster cards. Even though she was still learning, she could tell these cards were powerful. "Listen, old man," Seto instructed. "Give me your Blue-Eyes, and I'll trade you all of these." Yugi, Joey, and Tea also gasped at the cards. Tristan appeared as disinterested as usual. How did he hang out with three people who absolutely loved the game and not get pulled in?

Grandpa looked at the cards with interest but ultimately declined Seto's offer. Seto offered anything Grandpa wanted for the card, but Grandpa refused every offer. He explained the card came from a close friend, and he treasured the card as much as the friend, so he could never part with it. It wasn't the card itself, but the symbol of Grandpa's friendship. Kisara smiled at the sentiment. _It must be nice to be that close with someone._ Seto refused to believe any form of Grandpa's feelings and stormed out of the shop. Again, it hurt Kisara to see her former friend be so angry and cold.

The next day Kisara walked to the game shop with Yugi and the others. She sensed something was wrong as soon as they walked in. There was no sign of Grandpa, and the door was left unlocked. Even though she'd only known him a few weeks, Kisara knew this wasn't like the old man at all.

Almost as if it were timed for their arrival, the phone rang. Yugi answered it, and on the other line was Seto telling Yugi to come for his grandfather. Knowing he'd somehow been coerced, the gang ran to KaibaCorp.

They arrived and found Grandpa collapsed on the floor. Yugi immediately ran to him, and he weakly answered his grandson. Grandpa explained that he tried to teach Seto about the Heart of the Cards, but he failed. Kisara noticed he was pale and sweating. He needed to get to a hospital as soon as possible.

"How's the old man feeling?" Seto sneered as he stood in the opposite doorway. Kisara had a hard time seeing any real concern on his face. Seto explained he and Grandpa dueled, and each put up their most valuable card as an ante. "But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool," he finished.

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself," Tea chastised the CEO.

"It was fair," Seto insisted, holding up Grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "And look at the sweet prize I won." He tore the card in half. "Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon _is_ a rare and powerful, and this one will never be used against me." He tossed the pieces to the side.

A sense of shock and fury shot through Kisara. Seeing the card destroyed felt like her heart was ripped in two, and Kisara was furious at Seto for it. Before she knew what she was doing, she marched right up to him and slapped him across his face. Everyone, including Seto, stared at her in disbelief. "What is wrong with you, Seto?" she demanded to know. "What makes you think you can march into people's lives and take the things that mean the most to them? What gives you the right to destroy what other people care about? What happened to the boy who used to protect me?" Tears welled in her eyes as she glared at him.

Seto said nothing as he stared her down, his left hand pressed against his cheek. While the former friends stared at each other, Grandpa handed Yugi his deck and instructed him to teach Seto about the Heart of the Cards. Yugi was more focused on getting Grandpa to a hospital, and Tea called 911. Seto tore his gaze away from Kisara and goaded Yugi into dueling him too, though Kisara didn't know why. Technically Seto didn't have anything else to gain by dueling Yugi, unless he just wanted to humiliate the Mutos further.

The others pushed Yugi to take Seto down as well, to get him back for what he did to Grandpa. "We can take care of your grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba," Joey insisted. "Teach that rich brat what a real duel's all about!"

"For your grandpa, Yugi," Tea added. The tri-color haired teen was still unsure.

"Trust me," Joey encouraged him. "You're like the best player I've ever seen, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this, Yugi! I know you can!"

"We all do," Tea insisted.

Yugi nodded and took the deck from his grandpa. "Everyone, put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign," Tea instructed. The guys did as they were told. Kisara held back; she was still a newcomer in comparison to the bond between the other four. "You too, Kisara," Tea insisted, pulling Kisara in between her and Yugi. "You're one of us too." Once she was in, Tea drew a smiley face on them; Yugi, Kisara, and Tea had the mouth while Joey and Tristan each had an eye.

"What gives, Tea?" Joey asked as everyone stared at the marks on their hands.

"It's a symbol of our friendship," Tea explained. "I know the ink will eventually fade, but our bond never will. Old and new friends, no matter what happens, we'll always be there for each other. And no matter how tough things get in there today, Yugi will know we're right there with him."

The sound of the siren announced the arrival of the ambulance. Joey helped load Grandpa onto Tristan's back to carry him out. Kisara knelt to pick up the torn pieces of Grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Looking at them was like looking at an open wound. When this was over, she promised to find some way to repair it. Grandpa and the dragon deserved it. Kisara followed Yugi and Seto into the dueling arena.

Kisara was amazed by the size of the arena. _Is a place this big really needed to duel? Usually all we need is a table._ She glanced around the arena, realizing to the full extent how seriously Seto took this game. Seto bragged about how he designed the arena himself as he and Yugi stood on opposite sides of the field, elevated by the rig. "Are you ready to play, runt?" Seto sneered after he finished explaining the parameters of the game.

"Play time is over, Kaiba!" Yugi answered him. The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yugi grew taller, or at least Kisara thought so. The blonde in his tri-colored hair stood up more also, and his amethyst eyes were more narrowed and focused. Seto noticed the change as well before regaining his composure. "Now prepare yourself, Kaiba, because it's time to duel!" Yugi's suddenly deeper voice challenged Seto.

Seto took the first move of the duel by summoning Hitotsu-Me Giant in attack position. The arena lit up, and the monster appeared on his field. He explained his virtual simulator brought more life to the game. _So this how he beat Grandpa._ Kisara couldn't help but feel Seto unfairly overpowered the old man. Yugi answered Seto's challenge by summoning his Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. The dragons' fireball engulfed and destroyed Seto's Giant.

"What? Monsters? Real Monsters?" Joey's voice sounded beside Kisara.

"They're holograms," she explained. "If I understood Seto's explanation correctly, it's a simulator to enhance the gameplay, or at least he thinks it does."

"No wonder Gramps looked so bad out there," Joey commented.

"Big Brother, are you all right?" a small boy with long, black hair wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans ran out to cheer Seto on. Kisara recognized the boy as Seto's brother, Mokuba. She moved so Joey was in between her and the boy. Kisara didn't want Mokuba pulled into the feud any more than necessary, and she didn't trust herself to not lose her temper in front of him. It would be better to not let him recognize her now and see him when everything blew over. Even if she never forgave Seto, she could eventually renew her friendship with Mokuba.

Seto wasn't fazed by Yugi's monster or attack. He summoned his Saggi the Dark Clown and cast the magic card Negative Energy Generator to triple its attack points to 1800. It overpowered Yugi's Winged Dragon and knocked his LifePoints down to 1600. Yugi was forced to go on the defensive as Saggi eliminated every monster he summoned. "You're not faring any better than the old man did, Yugi," Seto taunted him. "Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

"My grandpa is a great man, and a better duelist than you'll ever be," Yugi defended his family. "He entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba." Seto looked unsure for a minute. "But I believe in my grandpa's deck," Yugi drew his card, "and my faith rewards me with Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" The mounted knight appeared on the field, and with 2300 attack points destroyed Saggi and dropped Kaiba's LifePoints to 1300. "Your move, Kaiba."

"It'll be over sooner than you think," Seto said as he drew. He smirked at his draw. "I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The large dragon materialized on Seto's field.

 _How?_ Kisara looked down at the torn pieces in her hands. Seto ripped the card right in front of them. She had the pieces as proof. "Surprised?" Seto sneered. "Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" The dragon vaporized Yugi's Gaia. Kisara was torn; she didn't know any card strong enough to take out Seto's dragon, and he destroyed one of the few copies of it right in front of them. On the other hand, something about Seto and the Blue-Eyes together felt right. Maybe it had to do with what she saw when she first touched the dragon.

"Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi," Seto continued to taunt his opponent. "Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers, like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Seto's dragon kept Yugi on the defensive as it obliterated monster after monster. "So what hope do you have against two?" He summoned a second Dragon.

"Don't give up, Yugi!" Kisara encouraged her friend. "Knock some sense into Seto!" As connected as she felt to Seto's dragons, she couldn't let Seto get away with what he did to Grandpa. The only way to prove him wrong was for Yugi to defeat him.

Yugi held off the two dragons with the magic card Swords of Revealing Light. For three turns they were unable to attack. But what else could Yugi do? Kisara could see the gears turning in his head as he thought through his options. "Quit your stalling, Yugi, or you will forfeit the match!" Seto yelled at his opponent.

"I never forfeit," Yugi called back as he drew and summoned a monster.

Seto smirked as he drew. "My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell—the Judge Man with an attack power of 2200." Seto's monster appeared and slammed his mace onto Yugi's face-down monster.

"Dark Magician!" Yugi summoned a purple-robed spellcaster. For some reason, Kisara imagined an Egyptian priest, kind and strong, with a golden circular pendant around his neck. _Why am I thinking about ancient Egypt now?_ Kisara pushed away her impressions and focused on the duel as Dark Magician destroyed the Judge Man, and Seto's LifePoints fell to 1000. "Your Judge Man falls," Yugi said.

"Oh, a sacrifice that doesn't even faze me," Seto sneered. "And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A third dragon materialized on the field in front of the glowing swords. "Now, my dragon, attack!" Dark Magician was obliterated by the White Dragon's power. Yugi only had 400 LifePoints left, and the other dragons would be free on the next turn.

Kisara felt her temper rise; when did Seto become such a selfish jerk? She knew only three copies of a card could be in someone's deck. Seto didn't need Grandpa's card; he just wanted it so no one else could have it. Didn't he remember what it was like back then, before he and Mokuba were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba? Or did he finally succumb to his stepfather's influence. Either way, he wasn't the Seto she once knew.

Kisara saw the doubt in Yugi's eyes as he stared at his deck. _Come on, Yugi! There's got to be something you can do!_ Kisara saw the ink on her hand, three lines across signifying the middle of the mouth of Tea's smiley face. _We're here for you!_

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi," Seto remained confident in his victory as he taunted his opponent.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba," Yugi smirked as he drew. He flipped around the card for Seto to see. "But it does contain the unstoppable Exodia!" He played five cards on his field. "I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle!"

A large monster with an ancient Egyptian vibe passed through a multi-pointed star onto Yugi's field. Seto stepped back in horror from it. "Exodia? It's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!"

"Exodia, obliterate!" The large monster fired golden magic at the three dragons, completely destroying them. Seto's LifePoints dropped to zero.

"All right, Yugi! You did it!" Joey cheered for his best friend.

"This can't be!" Mokuba screamed in denial. "My brother never loses!"

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost," Yugi was definitely acting differently than the guy she had been hanging out with over the last few weeks. Kisara first thought he was just rising to the challenge, but there was more to it. "But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do."

"But how?" the defeated duelist stared at his console. "How could I lose to him?"

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know," a golden eye appeared on Yugi's forehead at the same time the Millennium Puzzle flashed with light, "open your mind!" Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Kisara could swear she saw some distortion travel from Yugi's extended hand to Seto. The distortion hit, and Seto sank to his knees. "Maybe now, you will begin to see," Yugi said before shifting back to his regular self. Kisara could tell from his stance that he was back to the Yugi she'd befriended. Why did he seem so different when he dueled Seto?

"That was awesome, Yuge!" Joey threw an arm around his friend, putting in a playful headlock. Kisara's phone rang: Tea called saying that Grandpa was awake and going to be okay. The three friends began to leave to go visit Grandpa. When they got to the door, Kisara gave one last look to her former friend—he still knelt where he had been defeated.

Even after everything he'd done, even with all the proof that her Seto was gone, Kisara couldn't bring herself to give up on him. "Seto!" she called to him. "I hope you can move forward and learn from this. Nothing good comes from just taking what you want. If you ever want to talk, I'm willing to listen." With that, she turned to rejoin Yugi and Joey.

"What was that about, Kisara?" Joey asked. "Why be nice to him after he was such a jerk?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I know it'll be a while before any of us can forgive him for what he did," she looked down at the torn pieces of Blue-Eyes White Dragon in her hands, "but I just can't hate him. He was so kind back when we were kids, and I just can't believe that person is gone."

"I understand," Yugi met her gaze. "You know him better than the rest of us, even if it has been a long time."

"Yeah, we get it," Joey grinned at her. "Now let's go see Gramps."

Kisara smiled and followed them out the door. All in all, it seemed like things turned out for the best. At least for the moment.


	2. Eye on the Ball

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Dark Side of Dimensions wouldn't have taken so long to be made.**_

Chapter Two: Eye on the Ball

Seto didn't come to school the next day. Or the day after that. A week passed, and Kisara still saw no sign of him. Tea told her not to worry; Seto tended to miss school while he ran his company. It wasn't unusual for him to miss a week or so at a time. Kisara tried to tell herself it was just that, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

In between classes one day she, Yugi, Joey, and Tea had decided to do a mini Duel Monsters tournament. Kisara lost to Yugi, again, and she was watching Joey and Tea's duel. Joey believed he had the upper hand, but Tea destroyed his monster with her Breath of Light magic card. "And that brings your LifePoints down to zero, Joey," Tea grinned. "Once again, you lose and I rock!"

"You stink at this game, Joey," Tristan laughed at his friend.

Kisara chuckled at their exchange while Yugi and Tea started the final match of their tournament. When they finished with Yugi winning yet again, Joey and Kisara dueled for third place. She quickly claimed victory when Joey fell into her trap. He pressed his face into the desk in defeat. Joey challenged everyone to a rematch, and they defeated him again. And again. No matter what, he just could not manage to claim a single victory.

After school Joey, Yugi, and Kisara hung out in the school yard. "Tristan's right. I do stink at Duel Monsters," the blond student lamented. "I can't win a game to save my life. What is it, Yugi? Why can't I ever win? Teach me what I'm doing wrong."

"Well, let's start by checking your deck," Yugi answered his friend.

"Here you go," Joey handed over his deck. Kisara looked at the cards over Yugi's shoulder. Both frowned as they looked through the monsters. "Powerhouse lineup, don't you think?"

"No one can win with these," Yugi said.

"Joey, there's nothing but monsters in here," Kisara added.

"I know. I packed it every butt-kicking monster I could find," Joey grinned.

"But that's not how the game works," Yugi insisted. "Duel Monsters is all about combining your monster cards with your magic cards to increase their strength. With no magic in your deck, your monsters will get creamed every time."

"Joey, you were there when Yugi explained the game to me," Kisara added. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"I don't need the flak from you, Kisara," Joey grumbled. "Come on, Yugi," he turned back to his friend. "You've gotta help me learn more."

"Well, Grandpa's the real game expert in the family," Yugi said as they walked to the game shop. "Maybe he can help."

Yugi and Joey asked Grandpa to teach Joey as soon as they got to the shop. The old man was hesitant. "I don't know. Duel Monsters is a very complex game."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Joey agreed. "Tea beat me three games in a row, not to mention the same for Yugi and Kisara."

"Actually Tea beat you five times in a row," Yugi corrected him.

"And we each beat you seven times today," Kisara added.

"Aw, man," Joey slumped his shoulders as his friends reminded him exactly how many defeats he had.

"I could teach you to be a great duelist," Grandpa said, "but only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training."

 _Wow, Grandpa takes this game more seriously than I thought._ Kisara watched the exchange between the old man and the cocky blond. Joey's attitude made Grandpa reluctant to accept Joey as a student, leading him to beg Yugi and Kisara for assistance. Kisara smothered a laugh when Yugi used reverse psychology to convince Grandpa to take Joey on by saying their blond friend was too much of a challenge to teach. The old man began Joey's training right then and there, proving Joey knew very little about the mechanics of the game itself. Kisara sighed and figured Joey was going to be in for a tough time.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Joey was put through the ringer as the next couple of weeks pasted. Part of Kisara felt sorry for him, but at the same time, he was the one who begged Grandpa to teach him Duel Monsters. Joey was so exhausted that Kisara fell in the habit of kicking him awake during school so he wouldn't get detention.

When the finals of the Regional Tournament aired, the gang gathered at Yugi's to watch it. Kisara had never seen a televised match, and she relied on Yugi to tell her about the different competitors. The two finalists were Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. "Bug-boy versus Dinosaur-breath? What kind of match is that? It should've been me in there," Joey complained.

"I know you've been training for weeks, but those guys are in another league," Tea consoled Joey. "You're just not there yet."

"Sure, rub it in," Joey glared at her.

"No, rubbing it in would be reminding you that you still haven't beaten me or Yugi," Kisara grinned. If Joey wasn't such a good sport about being teased, she wouldn't have dared to. Usually the relatives she stayed with just wanted her to sit quietly and not remind them she was there. She hadn't poked fun with friends since she played with Seto and Mokuba.

"And on top of that, you're so tired you can even keep your eyes open," Yugi chimed in. They waited for Joey to respond, but all they got was a quiet snore. Kisara smothered a laugh. "I think Grandpa's lessons may have been a bit too tough for him."

"Considering I've been kicking him awake in class all week, I agree with you," Kisara said.

"You know, it's true what they say," Tristan said, raising his voice. "You snooze, you lose!" He laughed at his friend.

Joey glared at him before letting his head droop in defeat. "I must have been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game. Even Kisara got ahead of me, and she didn't start until she came here!"

"Joey, I used to watch Seto play when we were kids," Kisara reasoned with her friend, "and I'm really not that much better than you. There's no way I'd be able to compete with the duelists at that tournament."

"Time for your lesson," Grandpa walked in carrying a package.

"What? We're not done?" Joey moaned.

"Not by a long shot, you slacker," Grandpa grinned at his student who moaned again. "Now, quick your whining, Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist, and I'm quite proud of you."

"Gramps, thank you," Joey leaned over the couch to hug his teacher, but Grandpa walked away before he could, and he fell over the edge. Kisara chuckled at the sight.

"Oh, by the way, Yugi, this package came for you," Grandpa handed the package he was carrying to his grandson.

Yugi took the box and read the label—Industrial Illusions. "Why would Industrial Illusions send you a package?" Kisara asked.

"I don't know," Yugi answered. "Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?"

"You mean Kaiba?" Tea chimed in.

"Yeah, it wasn't an official match or anything," Yugi continued, "but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me."

"Just hearing Kaiba's name gives me a headache," Joey grumbled. Kisara looked down at the mention of Seto, letting her icy hair fall into her face. He still hadn't returned to school, and she was starting to really worry about him. Maybe she should go to see him or Mokuba and check in on them. Joey noticed her expression and nudged her arm. "Hey, Kisara, don't worry about him," he said. "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just embarrassed that he lost to Yugi.

"Thanks, Joey," Kisara tucked back her hair and smiled. She really appreciated him trying to make her feel better. "I'll try not to worry so much."

"Whoa! Guys, Raptor just stomped Weevil!" Tristan drew their attention back to the duel on television.

"Yugi, are these guys any good?" Joey asked.

"Oh, yeah, they're both pretty tough customers," Yugi answered. "Weevil specializes in insect cards, and he's a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents." Kisara saw the competitors from different angles. Weevil had light blue-green hair in a bowl cut resembling a beetle and large gold glasses making him look bug-eyed. He wore a green jacket with a red bow-tie. For some reason he gave Kisara the creeps. Maybe it was just the bug motif; she had never liked insects. Rex had long brown hair with light grey bangs covered by a red beanie hat. He wore a tan vest over a green jacket and black shirt. If Kisara had to choose between either of the finalists to go up against, she'd choose Rex. Even through his confidence and trash talk, Kisara could tell he was an honest guy.

"Itsy-bitsy bugs against dueling dinosaurs?" Joey laughed. "Raptor has got this one in the bag."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Yugi warned his friend.

"Besides, Joey, shouldn't you know power isn't everything?" Kisara asked. "How many times has Tea beaten your big, powerful warriors with her little fairies?"

"I think I liked it better when you didn't poke fun at me," Joey grumbled.

"I only do it because you don't get mad," Kisara answered him. "I'll stop if you want. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, that's not what I meant," Joey backtracked. "I like that you're willing to joke around with us. But you're not the only one allowed to do it. I get to tease you too."

"Well I did learn from the best," Kisara grinned at him.

"Thank you very much," Joey grinned back at her.

"Actually I meant Tristan," Kisara answered him.

Tristan laughed. "Yes, I am the champion at something!"

Meanwhile Rex took the lead in the duel with his Two-Headed King Rex. Everyone thought he had the duel in the bag, minus Yugi and Kisara, especially when Weevil played Basic Insect. The little bug was no match for the King Rex. Until Weevil played his face-down Vortex trap. The trap ensnared the dinosaur, and Weevil powered up his Basic insect with his Laser Cannon magic card. Basic Insect attacked and wiped out the rest of Rex's LifePoints.

The broadcast went on to the awards ceremony with the trophy presented by Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters and president of Industrial Illusions. He had long silver hair, and he was dressed in a tailored red suit. "Congratulations," Pegasus presented Weevil with the trophy, and the insect duelist expressed his appreciation. "And as Regional Champion," Pegasus continued, "I invite you to participate in a bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom!" The crowd went into an uproar.

"Duelist Kingdom sounds like it will quite an event," Kisara commented.

"Yeah, a tournament hosted by the creator of Duel Monsters himself," Tea added.

"Yugi, you forgot to open your package," Grandpa gestured to the unopened box from Industrial Illusions.

"What could it be?" Everyone circled around it as Yugi opened the box. Inside was a fingerless red glove with a solid metal wrist and star-shaped holes, two star-shaped pieces that probably fit into the holes, and a video tape. Kisara had a bad feeling as Yugi popped the tape into the VHS player.

Maximillion Pegasus appeared on the tape wearing a red turtleneck and a black blazer, and his silver hair covered the left side of his face. "Greetings, little Yugi," the tape said. "I am Maximillion Pegasus." Everyone leaned closer to the tape. _Why would the creator of Duel Monsters send something to Yugi?_ Kisara's bad feeling intensified as Pegasus continued. "I have heard some terribly interesting things about you, Yugi. Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally. Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes, and when time's up, the player with the highest LifePoints will be the winner. Are you ready?"

"How does he expect you to duel against a tape?" Kisara asked.

"That's crazy!" Tristan chimed in.

The image of Pegasus chuckled. Kisara could swear she heard him say, "No, it's magic!" as his hair parted, revealing a golden eye. The next thing she knew, they were surrounded by shadows, and everyone but she and Yugi were frozen.

"What's going on?" Kisara asked.

"What have you done to them?" Yugi yelled. "Where have you taken us?"

"We're no longer in the world you know," Pegasus answered them, "but I will return you after our game. Though I wonder why your white-haired friend came along too. What kind of power is she hiding? That intrigues me almost as much as you do, little Yugi."

"Then it's time to duel!" The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yugi changed like he did during his duel with Seto. "Start the clock and make your move, Pegasus," he said, his voice deeper like before. Kisara wondered why Yugi changed when he dueled.

"Nervous, Yugi-boy?" the game creator asked as he played a card face-down. "You should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before."

"You may be good," Yugi acknowledged his opponent as he drew. "But I will beat you to save my friends."

"And you're not alone, Yugi," Kisara added. "I've got your back."

"Ah, yes, Kisara, is it?" Pegasus turned his attention to her. "I can see you adore dragon cards, just like the one in Yugi-boy's hand."

"How?"

"I told you you've never faced anyone like me before," Pegasus chuckled. "I know every move you'll make before you can even make it. For example, I can anticipate your next play and counter it with this Dragon Capture Jar." A light appeared from the card and pulled Yugi's Koumori Dragon into it, trapping it inside the jar.

"This is insane," Kisara whispered. "How is any of this even possible?"

"To answer your question, Kisara-girl, this dark dimension we're in is known as the Shadow Realm, a mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible." Pegasus smiled as he looked through the cards in his hand.

"But that can't be true," Yugi said.

"Tell me, Yugi-boy, do you believe there is magic in these cards?" Pegasus asked.

"There's no such thing as magic," Kisara insisted.

"A belief that disheartens you, doesn't it, Kisara-girl?" Pegasus turned his attention to her. "I can see how desperately you cling to your stories about dragons, magic, and happily-ever-afters, a stark contrast from the lonely existence you've had. Aside from the friends you've made here, the only two friends you've had were a certain Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba." Kisara recoiled as Pegasus seemed to know her thoughts and feelings. Something was not right about him. "But what do you say, little Yugi?"

"Don't you know?" Yugi countered as looked through the options in his hand. "You invented this game."

"What if I told you I didn't?" Pegasus appeared amused at Yugi and Kisara's confusion. "In ancient times, the Egyptians called this the Shadow Game. Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions, just as we're doing now, but not with cards. They battled with real monsters, and real magic—magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world."

Kisara thought of what happened when she first touched Grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She and Seto were dressed as Egyptians fighting some creature with the dragon. "It's a good story, Pegasus," Yugi said, "but these monsters can't be real."

"I can see Kisara-girl is starting to believe," Pegasus chuckled. "It's hard to deny what's in front of your eyes. Just like it's hard to deny my Dragon-Charmer as his Flute of Resurrection frees your Koumori Dragon, but puts him under my control."

Yugi brought out his Silver Fang to defend himself, but it was no match for the Koumori Dragon. The flames from the attack nearly roasted Yugi and Kisara; Yugi pushed her behind him to shield her. His LifePoints dropped to 1500.

Pegasus laughed at their plight. "As you see, Yugi-boy, these monsters are quite real. And also quite dangerous." The other two just glared at him. "Ah, you two really are quite entertaining. The way you scowl and sneer, so defiant and yet helpless. And so completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle."

 _The Millennium Puzzle?_ Kisara suspected there was something to Yugi's Puzzle, especially after his duel with Seto. As if he sensed her suspicions, Pegasus continued. "Five thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away. The pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in seven mystical Millennium Items."

"You're saying that my Puzzle's one of them?" Yugi reasoned.

"Yes, and there are mystical energies locked within it—magic that could change your life forever if you only knew how to unlock it."

"But why tell us this?" Kisara asked. "What do you gain?"

"Ooh, Kisara-girl spent more time with Kaiba-boy than I realized," Pegasus feigned innocence. "To put it simply, I need you to know. But perhaps I have said too much, and since the clock is still ticking, I propose we resume playing our little duel."

 _He's stalling, trying to throw Yugi off his game._ Kisara tensed as she tried to think of what Yugi could do. Pegasus pulled his silver hair back to reveal his left eye—a golden eye that was the same symbol on Yugi's Puzzle. It was just like what the creature had in Kisara's vision. She shrunk back behind Yugi, terrified of what it meant. It was one thing to tell herself it was just a hallucination, that it wasn't real. Now she wasn't dreaming, and the eye stared back at her.

"Kisara?" Yugi noticed her fear.

"I'm fine, Yugi," she reassured him. "Just finish this so we can go home."

"She's right, Yugi-boy," Pegasus chimed in. "Time is running out for you and your friends."

Yugi drew a card from his deck and played it without looking to see what it was. Pegasus attacked the card, expecting Zombie Warrior, but the card was really Dark Magician. Pegasus could see the cards in Yugi's hand, but not his deck. The purple-robed spellcaster appeared on Yugi's field. Like the last time Yugi played him, Kisara was reminded of an ancient Egyptian priest, one sworn to protect those he cared about at all costs. Why did she feel that way, and why was it only with certain monsters? What was it about Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon that made her feel this way?

The Dark Magician destroyed the Koumori Dragon and dropped Pegasus's LifePoints to 1200. Pegasus just laughed and claimed he would be the victor because Yugi played Dark Magician. He then summoned his Faceless Mage, a card Yugi had never heard of. Kisara knew they were in trouble if Pegasus was using cards even Yugi didn't know. Yugi remained confident in his spellcaster—Dark Magician was one of the strongest monsters in the game. Pegasus added the magic card Eye of Illusion to his combo. Yugi ordered Dark Magician to attack, but it had no effect, and they only had five minutes left in the duel.

Yugi drew and summoned his Celtic Guardian, prepared to take down the Faceless Mage, but it was destroyed by an attack from his Dark Magician. The Eye of Illusion took control of the spellcaster and turned him against his master. Kisara closed her eyes from the sight; Dark Magician against Yugi just felt so wrong. He was supposed to protect Yugi, not attack him.

"Well, Yugi-boy, our time together is nearly up," Pegasus played a card face-down, "and as I've more LifePoints than you, it appears I am the victor." He began applauding himself. There were only seconds left in the duel.

"Take him down, Yugi," Kisara encouraged her friend.

Yugi played his Summoned Skull to take out the Faceless Mage. If the attack succeeded, Yugi would win. The Summoned Skull lunged into to attack, but the timer clicked to zero before it could finish. Kisara found it hard to believe fifteen minutes had already passed, and, at the same time, that it _was_ only fifteen minutes.

"Ah, well, we've run out of time," Pegasus chuckled at the turn of events. "But how close was that? If you had been able to complete that attack, I would have lost. But I didn't, did I?" he grinned at the two friends. "I've taken the measure of your talents this day, Yugi Muto, and when next we duel, we shall play for far higher stakes."

"I'm done with your games," Yugi scowled at the silver-haired man.

Pegasus waved a chastising finger at him. "You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter," he said as he pulled his hair back again, revealing his eye, "but I'm not. For I, too, possess one of the Millennium Items, the all-powerful Millennium Eye."

"A Millennium Eye?" the tri-color haired teen repeated in disbelief. Kisara stayed behind her friend, fearful of what the Eye could do.

"That's right, Yugi-boy," Pegasus answered him, "and now I'll show you the true extent of its magic." The Eye flashed, and Kisara saw a golden light engulf Yugi's grandpa. "You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game." The screen Pegasus was on became covered in static, and Grandpa's face appeared on the screen, calling out his grandson's name.

Yugi shifted back to his regular self and pounded on the screen, yelling for his grandfather. "Yes, we will duel again, Yugi-boy. How else will you reclaim your grandfather's soul?" Grandpa's face disappeared from the screen, and the shadows surrounding them vanished. Grandpa's body fell to the floor as the others were unfrozen, looking around confused. Yugi continued to yell at the television while Kisara explained to Joey, Tristan, and Tea what happened. Grandpa was unresponsive; his soul was no longer with them.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Grandpa was rushed to the hospital, and he remained in a coma. Kisara and the others helped Yugi and his mom keep the shop open after school, taking turns behind the counter. If Kisara could afford to miss school to help during the day to help Mrs. Muto, she'd do it in a heartbeat, but her guardian would kill her if she did. When Kisara went home, she searched for any information she could about the Millennium Items. She wouldn't let Pegasus get the upper hand on them again. Not that she could find much.

After their turn at the game shop one afternoon, Kisara and Joey walked home. "Thanks for letting me come over to study," Joey said. "I'd do it at home, but my dad makes it hard to do."

"It's no problem," she told him. "It'll be nice to have company for once. You just have to stop at your house, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be in and out. Promise," Joey answered. "Just stay here, and I'll be right back." He ducked into his house, and a few minutes later he came out carrying a package. "My dad wasn't home, which makes things easier. He's not the best host."

"I understand, Joey," Kisara answered as they continued on to her apartment. "It's not like I can brag about my family life."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kisara looked into his earnest hazel eyes before unlocking the door to her apartment. She picked up the package at the door and led the way to her living room. "It used to be just me and my mom," she finally answered him. "She worked as a housekeeper for Gozaburo Kaiba. Since there was no one else to watch me, I'd go over there until she was off work. I holed up in the library reading the time away, making sure the Kaibas never saw me. I don't know if they knew I was there, but Mom always told me to stay out of their way. Then one day Gozaburo adopted two orphans. Seto and Mokuba found my hiding spots, and we became good friends, always playing when Seto didn't have lessons, which was rare in itself. Mokuba once called me his big sister, and for a nine-year-old with no friends, it was the best thing I could've been told.

"Then one day Gozaburo fired Mom. I don't know why; it's not like he would tell a kid who probably wasn't supposed to be there anyway. And Mom never said why. She just said it wasn't something I had to worry about. She tried to find another job, but then there was an accident. Someone drove through a red light and ran her down. They didn't even stop to help."

Kisara didn't even notice the tears falling from her eyes until Joey pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't imagine something like that happening."

She wiped at her eyes. "I never imagined it happening either."

"Maybe we have some good news," Joey opened the package he picked up at his house. Inside was a video tape.

"Not again," Kisara tensed at it.

"I don't think it's from Pegasus," Joey reassured her. "Besides, why would Pegasus send me something? I haven't done anything spectacular." He popped the tape into Kisara's player.

A girl with long auburn hair wearing a pink blouse appeared on the screen. "Hey there, Big Brother," she said, waving at the camera. "How have you been? I really miss you."

"Serenity?" Joey whispered, entranced by the video.

"I can't believe it's been six years since we've seen each other," the girl went on. "I'll never forget the day Mom took me to live with her." Now it was Joey's turn to tear up. "I'm sending you this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face. It seems like I'm running out of time. I was hoping to see you once more before," tears welled in the girl's eyes too, "well, uh, you understand. So long; take care, Joey." The tape came to an end.

Kisara hugged her friend, "So much for good news, huh?"

"Yeah," Joey returned the hug. "That was my sister, Serenity. After our parents got divorced, my mom took Serenity and left me with our dad. I get why she left Dad. I mean, I probably would've left him too if I were her. But I've never understood why she didn't take me too. Did she not want me?"

"I know how you feel," Kisara said. "Mom didn't have any close relatives, though there were a variety of distant cousins, aunts, uncles, and whoever was willing to take me in. But none of them really wanted a girl from a relative they barely knew. I didn't fit in, and I never lasted more than a year with any of them. My current guardian, some third cousin or something, decided out of sight, out of mind was the best solution. He pays for what he deems I need, and I'm on my own for the rest. If I get into any trouble, I'm on to the next relative, if there are any left."

"I guess both our lives suck," Joey said. Kisara let out a small chuckle. Even when they were both depressed, Joey managed to lighten the mood.

"What did Serenity mean by running out of time?" she asked.

"She's always had really bad eyesight," Joey explained. "But it's getting worse. Pretty soon, she's going to go blind, even with surgery."

"Can anything be done to help her?"

"There are specialists that could save her eyesight now, but we don't have that kind of money."

"When it rains, it pours," Kisara looked out the window. "Between our depressing lives, your sister, and Yugi's grandpa, it seems like things will never be normal again."

"They will," Joey promised her. "I'm going to find a way to save my sister's eyesight, and we're going to find a way to save Gramps."

"You're right," Kisara smiled at him. "Meanwhile we should get our studying done. You're working on math, right?"

"Yeah, I hate algebra," Joey frowned at his textbook. "Math was hard enough when it was just numbers. Now they gotta add letters to it too?"

"It's mainly logic," Kisara told him. "Think of it like guessing your opponent's face-down card in Duel Monsters. If you know the kind of deck they run, and the other cards on the field, you can reason what the face-down card might be. In algebra, you know everything on the field, and by putting the pieces together, you can find the missing number. Does that make sense?"

"I think it makes less sense," Joey sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not a very good tutor," the white-haired girl apologized.

"Just help me figure out each step as I go," the blond said. "Like with Duel Monsters, if I do it enough times, something's bound to stick."

They studied until dinner time. Since Joey didn't really want to go, and he figured his dad wouldn't have anything for him, Kisara made ramen for two. When they finished eating, Joey finished his algebra and headed home.

Once Joey was gone, Kisara opened the package she picked up at her door. She had recognized the Industrial Illusions label when she found it, but she didn't want Joey to worry about it. He had enough on his plate with the message from Serenity. Plus if Pegasus pulled something like he did with Yugi, it would be better if there was no one for him to take hostage.

The contents of the box were almost identical to Yugi's except for one exception—an envelope of cards was tucked in next to the stars. Kisara took the video tape and popped it into her player before ducking behind her couch. "Greetings, Kisara-girl," Pegasus's voice sent a shiver down her spine. "No doubt you're watching this with caution, if not from as far away from your television as possible. I assure I will not take you to the Shadow Realm as I did with Yugi-boy. This tape is just as it appears: a recording of the devilishly handsome me. The power you have intrigues me; I do wish to know what it is. But there is no point in dueling you now when even you don't what you're capable of. That's why I'm inviting you to participate in Duelist Kingdom as well. This way we can both see the extent of your mysterious power. My, my, what a show that will be. Ta-ta for now." The tape came to an end.

Kisara breathed a sigh of relief when Pegasus's image vanished. Confident she was safe, she took the cards out of the envelope. Seeing they had information about the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Kisara tucked the cards back into the envelope and slipped it into her bag. If she understood them correctly, the boat for the tournament would leave the day after break started.

Yugi had received a packet of cards as well. Before class started, they spread out the cards between their desks as the gang tried to make sense of it all. Both of them had five cards: an island, a boat, the red glove, a pile of treasure, and a blank one.

"Duelist Kingdom is where Pegasus is keeping your grandpa, right?" Joey asked.

"Maybe, but the only way to know for sure is to become a contestant," Yugi answered. "The boat's leaving in two days."

"At least the tournament's happening over spring break," Kisara added. "My guardian would kill me if I missed school for the tournament."

"You guys can't go; it could be dangerous," Tea insisted.

"I have to go," Yugi said. "It's the only clue I have to rescuing Grandpa."

"I still can't believe it," Tristan said. "Pegasus is forcing you to enter the tournament."

"And without invitations, we can't even go with you," Joey added glumly. "I wish we could help you."

"I promise I'll watch his back," Kisara said. "I don't know why Pegasus invited me, but I won't let him catch us off-guard again."

"Hey guys, check this out," Tristan picked up one of the treasure cards. "According to this card, the tournament winner takes the grand prize of $3 million!"

"So what Tristan?" his tri-color haired friend asked. "Who care about money at a time like this?"

"Hey, give me that," Joey took the card from Tristan and stared at it. _Joey would care about the prize money. Surely a prize like that would be enough to save Serenity's eyesight._ Kisara silently promised to win the prize money for Joey.

After school Kisara went up to the roof. Yugi had gotten her in the habit of watching the horizon from there, especially when she needed a place to think. Kisara couldn't figure out why, but the view helped clear her head. Today Yugi and Joey beat her to it; they sat next to each other talking.

Joey noticed her standing at the doorway. "Hey, Kisara," he said. "It's a party."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt you guys," Kisara apologized.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Joey said. "We were just reminiscing about how we met."

"Oh?" Kisara smiled at them. "That sounds like an interesting story."

"In a way, it was because of the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi said. "Grandpa told me it was from some ancient ruin, and he kind of dared me to solve it. It was incredible, unlike anything I'd ever seen. I knew it was special as soon as I touched it. I made wish on the Puzzle, asking it to give me a real friend. I think the Puzzle came through for me, because right around then I met up with Joey and Tristan. Though they sure didn't act like my friends at first."

"Heh," Joey looked guilty as he laughed. "You mean when we were playing keep-away with the Millennium Puzzle?"

"You didn't!" Kisara interjected.

"We just wanted to toughen him up so he could stand up to the real bullies," Joey raised his hands in defense at Kisara's look. "We were only teasing him."

"Teasing? You took a piece of the Millennium Puzzle and threw it out the window!" Yugi correct his friend. "And I was the one that tried to help you guys when that bully picked on you!"

"So what happened?" Kisara asked.

"Well, for one I got my butt kicked by that bully," Yugi grimaced.

"But, I'll never forget how you stood up to him for us," Joey said. "Because of you, we got that moron expelled. And Tristan and I learned what it was like to have a true friend."

"At least you retrieved the lost Puzzle piece," Yugi added. "If you hadn't done that, I could never have solved the Millennium Puzzle."

"The truth of the matter is you're the best friend I've ever had," Joey told his short friend.

"That's really nice," Kisara smiled at her friends. "To be honest, you guys are the best friends I've had in a long time."

"Well we're glad to have you with us," Joey said. "And I promise, somehow, someway, I will help you guys rescue Gramps. We're a team."

"But how can you go without an invitation?" Yugi asked.

"I'll figure something out," Joey promised.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara walked home with Yugi to do her turn at the counter. "Hello, Mari," she greeted Yugi's mom. "How has business been today?"

"Oh, the usual," Mari Muto answered. "It's just not the same without Solomon though. He has a way with the customers that I just don't."

"It's probably because he takes the games so seriously," Kisara suggested. She really like Yugi's mom. Mari was kind and cheerful, and she put everyone at ease, though Yugi warned Kisara not to misbehave. Mari was not afraid to use a ladle on those who crossed her. It made Kisara wonder what Yugi did to warrant that punishment. It was hard to imagine Yugi as a troublemaker.

"You're probably right," Mari smiled at the white-haired girl. "Thanks for helping out, Kisara. "And you're welcome to stay for dinner when you're done."

"Thanks, Mari," Kisara took the seat behind the counter. After a handful of customers came through, Kisara took out Grandpa's velvet-lined box. Inside was the somewhat repaired Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Grandpa had taped the pieces back together, but it was still obvious what had happened to it. Part of Kisara felt that the card was the reason everything was happening. If Seto hadn't tried to take it from Grandpa, he and Yugi wouldn't have dueled. Yugi wouldn't have won, and Pegasus wouldn't have even heard of him, let alone taken Grandpa's soul. At the same time, Kisara couldn't help but feel there was something about this dragon. She couldn't explain why, but it resonated with her, like it was a part of her.

"Staring at Blue-Eyes again?" Yugi came up behind her.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't," Kisara apologized.

"It's fine," he said. "I do the same thing with Dark Magician."

"Is it bad that I want to take it with us to Duelist Kingdom?" she asked. "If I understood one of the cards right, if we win, we can ask Pegasus for anything in addition to the prize money. So obviously we free Grandpa, but if we get this fixed, it'll be something good to surprise him with."

"I like the idea," Yugi answered. "Go ahead. It's you and me against everyone else there."

"And I promise to have your back," Kisara said.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara and Yugi stood in line to get on the boat at Domino Pier. The journey would last through the night, and they would arrive at Duelist Kingdom in the morning. Kisara shivered a little bit in the night air. She began to regret wearing shorts and a T-shirt, though she did have her favorite light-blue hoodie with the silver dragon on it. She didn't know what the weather would be like a Duelist Kingdom, and she preferred to be cold over hot. She just had to make it onto the ship and then she could curl up with the blanket she packed in her backpack. She had on her duelist glove with her star chips in two of the holes. Yugi wore his school uniform like he always did.

A commotion drew their attention toward the cargo holds. Joey was being escorted away by two of the guards. He struggled against the guards, and they were prepared to throw him out. "Hold on!" Kisara said as she and Yugi got out of line to help their friend.

"Leave him alone," Yugi commanded.

"Hey, Yugi, Kisara," Joey greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" Kisara asked.

"I told you guys I wouldn't let you do it alone," Joey answered them. "Now c'mon and help me out."

"He's with us," Yugi said. "You've got to let him on."

"Only people with a star chip can get onboard. There are no exception," one of the guards said.

"But Joey has a star chip," Kisara said as she nodded to Yugi. The shorter teen handed his friend one of his chips.

Yugi held up the card with the glove on it. "According to this card, a star chip is proof that one is a duelist," he told the guards.

"Maybe, but all participants are given two star chips," the other guard said. "You'll be at a disadvantage."

"I'd rather take that risk than be without my friend," Yugi insisted.

The guards looked at each other confused. One of them took a cell phone out to make a call. "Mr. Pegasus, we've got a problem sir." Kisara tensed at Pegasus's name. He did not need more hostages to use against her and Yugi. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath until she let it out when the guards let the three of them onboard the ship.

Once the boat was on its way, Kisara took out her fleece blanket with gold and black dragons on it and wrapped it around her. "It better not be cold all tournament or I'm going to feel like an idiot."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Joey assured her.

"I'm just glad they let Joey onboard," Yugi added.

"Only because you gave up a star chip for me," his friend said. "Thanks for that by the way. But if any other players find out we only have one star chip each, they could really try to take advantage of us."

"Then be quiet about it," Yugi told him.

"Yugi, if you'd rather start with two, I'd be happy to give you one of mine," Kisara offered.

"It's fine," Yugi declined. "We'll make it either way, right Joey?"

"Right, Yuge."

"Well what do we have here?" a woman with thick blonde hair and wide violet eyes looked the three of them over. She wore a purple mini shirt and matching jacket over a white tube top. "So, you're the Yugi kid everybody's talking about, huh?" Kisara elbowed Joey as he stared at the woman. "But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous, you know."

"Thanks very much I think," Yugi began to get flustered as the woman leaned in closer to him.

Kisara pulled Yugi away from the woman. "Look, maybe we should start with introductions," she suggested. "You already figured out who Yugi is. I'm Kisara White, and this is our friend, Joey Wheeler."

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart," the woman turned her attention to the white-haired girl. "The name's Mai. I get why you're with Yugi, but you two should drop this guy." She gestured to Joey. "He's fashion-challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games." Mai turned to leave.

"Don't let appearances fool you, Mai," Kisara warned the blonde woman. "You may regret underestimating us." Mai said nothing as she walked away.

They went off in search of their rooms and found they were all assigned to a communal room. Joey quickly voiced his objections to the accommodations, raising another ruckus against the guards. "Joey, stop," Kisara commanded her friend and pulled him away from the guards.

"Hey, aren't you that kid, Yugi?" Kisara turned around to see Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor.

"You're wasting your time with those guys," Rex smirked. "The private rooms only go the finalists of the last championship, like us."

Yugi went to congratulate Weevil on his victory, and Rex and Joey declared they'd win this time around. Kisara kept a close eye on the insect duelist. Her instincts said not to trust him, and they'd already had enough to deal with without whatever trouble he might cause. Kisara also didn't like the way Weevil mentioned Yugi's duel with Seto. Granted, anyone bringing up Seto put her on edge.

"Let me tell you a little secret," Kisara heard Weevil whisper to Yugi. "It's something none of the other players know about the games yet."

 _I knew that guy was a sneak!_ "Isn't that cheating?" Kisara asked, reminding the bug duelist that she was there and could hear him too.

"The other duelists will find out soon enough," Weevil sneered, "but there are new rules on the island that require more strategy."

"Yeah, rules are for wimps," Rex chimed in. "In Duel Monsters, you either smash your opponent or get smashed yourself."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it," Kisara said.

Rex threw his competition some trash talk before leaving the room. Before Joey could completely lose his temper at the dinosaur duelist, Weevil suggested the four of them scope out their competition. Several players in the room were trading cards and tweaking their decks. Joey rushed to join the mix and began trading cards with the other duelists.

"Guess Joey's trading," Yugi commented.

Kisara pulled her blanket tighter. "I'm just glad we're inside. I hope it warms up in here soon."

"If you've come all this way and you're still trying to improve your deck, you've got to be pretty desperate," Weevil scoffed at the players. "I'll catch you on the flipside." He turned and left the room.

"I'm glad he's gone," Kisara muttered once he was out of earshot.

"Why?" Yugi asked her. "He seemed nice enough."

"I don't know," she answered. "Something about him seems off. I don't trust him, and we should keep our distance from him."

Before Yugi could respond, Joey came back with the cards he traded. "Cool, a dragon," Kisara commented on his new Baby Dragon.

"Don't you have enough dragons?" Joey asked her.

"Doesn't mean I can't admire them," she answered.

"Here, add this to your deck, Joey," Yugi pulled out Time Wizard and handed it to his friend. "It can be helpful in a tight spot."

"Thanks, I'll take it," Joey accepted the card. "I can't get over how you're always helping me out."

"What are friends for?" Kisara grinned at him.

"Ah, we meet again," Weevil's creepy voice sounded behind Kisara. She narrowed her sapphire eyes at him, but he ignored her and convinced the group to head out to the outer balcony of the ship. "Did you trade for any good cards, Yugi?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to duel with the cards I brought along with me," the tri-color haired teen answered.

"I figured," Weevil muttered. "You used the Exodia card in your duel with Kaiba, right? Those are the strongest cards of all."

"And really rare," Yugi added.

"Could I possibly see those legendary cards?" Weevil asked.

"I don't see why not," Yugi answered. "Just be careful with them, okay."

Weevil greedily held the cards and began muttering to himself. Alarm bells rang in Kisara's head as the blue-haired duelist moved closer to the edge of the balcony. When he reached the railing, Weevil tossed the cards overboard. "Say good-bye to Exodia!"

Kisara tossed aside her blanket and bag and dove in after them. _I'm not just going to stand on the sidelines. It's my turn to take a risk for them._ The water was freezing, and she shivered as she grabbed the first card. She struggled to tread water as she heard another splash. Over the churning waves she barely saw Joey's blond hair. She grabbed another card, sputtering as a wave roared over her. "Kisara!" Joey called for her. She barely registered his voice before she was sinking, swallowed by the cold sea water.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Joey dove into the water after Kisara. He could see her sparkling white hair against the dark water. He managed to grab two of Yugi's cards when he saw her fall below the water's surface. Joey dove to grab her, pulling her up for air. _She actually managed to grab the other three._ He saw Yugi dive in after them, but they were too far away from the ship now, and the current was too strong for him to swim back and pull Kisara.

Suddenly the air around him crackled with energy. Kisara's eyes glowed bright blue, and she shot off blue light. Joey squinted against the brightness, and when the light cleared, Blue-Eyes White Dragon flew over them. It scooped up the two duelists in its claws and carried them to the back of the ship. Joey barely had time to register Tea and Tristan tossing a ladder overboard to Yugi before the dragon vanished, and Kisara's eyes closed.

"Hey, Kisara, are you okay?" Joey gently shook her.

After a minute, she coughed up water and opened her eyes. "Joey?" she glanced around. "What happened?"

Yugi, Tristan, and Tea joined them. "Was that Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Tea asked.

"Whatever it was, it saved us," Joey answered.

"Whatever what was?" Kisara asked, shivering in her damp clothes.

"You don't remember the big dragon thing that saved you two?" Tristan asked. She shook her head.

"At least we're all okay," Tea said.

"Yeah, thanks for the save, you two," Yugi thanked the stowaways.

"And we managed to get your cards," Joey handed the five to his friend. "Though Kisara did more of the work. I only found two of them, and I couldn't even save the two of us. If that dragon hadn't shown up, we'd be goners."

"Joey, it's okay," Yugi assured his friend.

"No, it isn't," Joey insisted. Even now, after everything he'd tried to do for his friends, he came up short. Just like every other time he tried to help someone he cared about. "I'm never able to help anybody. Not even my own sister, Serenity." Tristan and Kisara knew about Serenity, but telling Yugi and Tea was hard. His family life was far from perfect, and he had tried to keep it away from his friends as much as he could. He had to win Duelist Kingdom for Serenity.

When he finished, Kisara squeezed his hand. "It's okay, Joey," she said. "To be honest, once I saw how interested in the prize money you were, I planned on giving it to you if I won."

"Are you serious?" Joey asked.

She nodded. "Serenity needs it."

"We'll all do our best, Joey," Yugi said. "You for your sister, me for my grandpa."

"And me for my friends," Kisara stood between the two guys.

"That's right," Tea encouraged them. "We'll do this together.

As the sun began to rise, Joey could just begin to see the island. _I promise you, Serenity. I will win the prize money for you. No matter what, I won't let you down._


	3. Preliminary Beginnings

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, the rules in Duelist Kingdom would make more sense.**_

Chapter Three: Preliminary Beginnings

Kisara packed away her blanket into her backpack as the boat drew closer to Duelist Kingdom. She still wasn't sure how she had managed to fit everything inside it. Three days' worth of ramen and canned food, bottled water for cooking and drinking, a pot to cook in, her blanket and sleeping bag, a change of clothes, and her deck. She thought it was ironic that the most important thing she needed took up the least amount of space. She was also lucky she opted to get the largest backpack she could find.

She joined her friends at the front of the ship once she finished repacking her bag. The boat dropped anchor, and the announcer requested everyone disembark from the ship. "Hey, Tea, what if those guys find out we're both stowaways?" Tristan asked. "We should just play it safe and swim back."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, lamebrain," Tea shot down his idea.

"Just stay calm, Tristan," Kisara told her friend. "If they're confident they kept out anyone not supposed to be here before we left, they're not going to check us as we leave. As far as they know, everyone onboard has already been okayed."

They walked down the gangway of the ship with four of them acting normal and Tristan still tense as a stretched out rubber band. Kisara thought he was done for when one of the guards called Tristan out on being so wound, but the guard only reminded Tristan that the passengers were guests and had no reason to be nervous. Everyone sighed in relief and quickly walked away.

Once they were clear, the gang prepared their next move. Yugi and Joey wanted to go after Weevil for what he did to Exodia, even though all the cards had been recovered. Kisara suggested using Exodia to beat Weevil, as it would be poetic justice. Yugi shot down the idea for two reasons: one, he could prove he didn't need Exodia to win, and two, they did have bigger issues to deal with. They had to find Grandpa.

The head of the guards announced all duelists were to head to Pegasus's castle for his welcoming announcements. Tea stopped when they got halfway up. "What's that?"

"What is it Tea?" Yugi asked.

"It looked like Bakura," she answered.

"Bakura from school?"

"Have I met Bakura?" Kisara asked. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. She thought she had learned everyone's name in their class.

"Maybe; he's in our class," Joey answered her. "White-haired guy with a British accent. He keeps to himself for the most part. Though some of the girls have a fan club for him. I think it's the accent."

"That's twice I've seen him now," Tea was still looking through the trees. "But he's not there anymore. Maybe it's all in my head."

"Maybe not," Kisara told her. "The trees are pretty thick over there; it'd be easy to miss him. And if he's as shy as Joey says, he may be avoiding the crowd."

They continued up the steps to the entrance of Pegasus's castle. Kisara heard some duelists talking about the best duelists in the world being there. When one asked where Seto was, his companion told him about Yugi being the one to beat now. Joey heard them as well and nudged his friend encouragingly. _Those guys are right, though. This tournament has the best duelists competing, and I've never even entered a tournament. I've only played against Yugi, Joey, and Tea._

Kisara started to feel a little nervous as Pegasus began his announcements. Ten star chips were needed to enter the castle and participate in the finals. If a duelist ran out of star chips, he or she was kicked off the island and sent home. _It almost sounds like a bizarre version of_ Survivor _._ One of Kisara's relatives had a thing for reality TV, and Kisara had picked on more of it than she cared to admit. Pegasus also announced that duel arenas were set up throughout the island, and new rules were in play. They had one hour before the tournament officially began.

Once Pegasus was done and they climbed back down the stairs, Kisara took out her cell phone to check the time. "Oh, no," she said, holding the phone higher. She tried walking around with it, holding it as high as she could, but still nothing. "No. No, no no no!" she started to panic.

"What is it Kisara?" Tea asked.

"There are no bars here," Kisara was still waving her phone around. "If my guardian tries to get a hold of me, I am so busted. The only reason I have the phone is for him to check up on me."

"Didn't you tell him about the tournament?" Tristan asked.

"I'm only supposed to call him if it's an emergency," Kisara answered. "Going to participate in a dueling tournament isn't one, and he'd never believe me about saving Grandpa's soul. I figured as long as I had the phone, I'd be fine. It never occurred to me there might not be service." She stared at the screen on her phone, willing bars to appear on it.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Joey told her. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. He's a reasonable guy, right?"

"Define reasonable," Kisara let her hair fall into her eyes as she tried to calm herself down."

"Look, there are the fireworks!" Tea pointed to the explosions in the sky.

Kisara took a deep breath to pull herself together. "Well there's no going back now," she said, pushing aside her worries. "Who should we go after first?"

"I was thinking I'd stick with Weevil," Yugi answered. "We do have a score to settle."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Joey grinned.

"I still think using Exodia would be a good way to beat him," Kisara added. "Show it takes more than tossing cards into the ocean to beat someone."

"I'll beat him no matter what," Yugi promised.

They soon spotted the bug creep at the edge of the forest. As soon as Yugi challenged him, Weevil took off running, laughing as he did. The five friends gave chase, venturing farther into the forest. Along their way a swarm of moths flew all around them. Bugs had always freaked Kisara out, and she struggled to ignore them as she followed her friends through the forest.

Weevil finally stopped running and turned to face them. "Welcome, said the spider to the fly," he sneered. "You flew right into my trap again!" Kisara scowled at him. If Yugi hadn't already called dibs on dueling him, Kisara would have challenged him herself.

"It's time you answered for what you did on the boat, Weevil." Yugi's Puzzle glowed, and once again he changed. Taller and more confident, Yugi answered Weevil's challenge. "All right, Weevil, time to see if you're as good at dueling as you are at running away. It's time to duel!"

As if on cue, the ground began to shake. _What is this? An earthquake?_ Kisara looked to her friends to see the same confused expressions on their faces. Even Yugi, confident as he was, was at a loss for what was happening. The ground opened up behind Weevil, and a duel arena rose to fill the space. _This must be what Pegasus meant by arenas being all around the island._ Kisara had wondered why she hadn't seen any yet. They must store themselves away until they're needed.

Weevil scurried over to the red player's platform, and Yugi took his place on the blue one. _It's like when Yugi and Seto dueled._ Kisara couldn't get over the need for such a big setup for a card game. She still thought an empty flat surface was enough for a duel, but she suspected the really serious players would disagree with her, Seto especially.

Yugi convince Weevil to wager both of his star chips for Yugi's single one and dueling deck. The cocky little duelist grinned maniacally as he accepted, clearly seeing himself winning the whole tournament after he beat Yugi. _You're in for a surprise, Weevil. Seto made the mistake of underestimating Yugi, and look where it got him._ Kisara knew Weevil didn't stand a chance against Yugi. Especially if he had to sabotage Yugi's deck before the tournament even started.

The beginning duel drew an audience who were in awe of Weevil. Joey informed them of Yugi's victory over Kaiba, but they couldn't believe a newcomer could dethrone the regional champion. "That regional champion is a cheat," Kisara said. "I saw him try to sabotage someone's deck on the boat. Besides, Yugi isn't one to be underestimated. He is the _only_ person to defeat Seto Kaiba."

Weevil started the duel with his Killer Needle at 1200 attack points. Yugi summoned his Mammoth Graveyard also with 1200 attack points and sent it charging in. Both monsters should have been destroyed, but only the Mammoth Graveyard was. Weevil gloated about how the terrain was perfect for his insects. The playing field was part forest and part wasteland, so by playing in the forest, his bug cards all got a power boost from the arena. He also gloated about stealing the new rulebook to have an advantage over all the other players.

"I told you he was a cheat," Kisara said the other spectators.

As soon as she said it, Yugi laughed and told Weevil to check out his own monster, which was disappearing in a flash of light. The Mammoth Graveyard received the same bonus from the wasteland part of the field, matching the Killer Needle's points and destroying it. Yugi had figured out why Duelist Kingdom was the location of the tournament. With the island having so many different terrains, each monster would have a home-field advantage if they found the right spot. _So my dragons would do best in the Mountains._ Kisara made a mental note to look for an arena with a mountain bonus.

Weevil summoned his Hercules Beetle in the forest, powering it up. Yugi countered with his Feral Imp equipped with Horn of the Unicorn. The two monsters did battle with the Beetle overpowering the Imp. The insect duelist laughed at Yugi's ignorance of all the new rules: monsters with a field bonus are resistant to magic attacks like the lightning from Horn of the Unicorn. Yugi's LifePoints dropped to 1350.

Yugi went on the defensive, and Weevil summoned his Basic Insect and powered up with magic cards. Weevil looked almost insane as he ordered his Basic Insect to annihilate Yugi's defense monster. Yugi summoned another monster in defense mode, and Weevil blocked his ability to attack with a trap card. If Yugi attacked, it would activate. Kisara noticed Yugi play a face-down card of his own after he set another monster. They each built up their field with monsters, Weevil gloating about annihilating Yugi's monsters in one turn.

"Look at our Yugi," Tea said. "He looks so confident up there."

"I know! When he's dueling, it's like he becomes a totally different guy," Joey added.

"So you guys see it too?" Kisara asked. "I thought it might just be my imagination."

"Yeah, it's like he's in the zone when he plays," Joey said. "I don't know what it is, but it works for him."

"All right, Weevil," Yugi set another monster. "I defend with the Dark Magician!"

"Excellent!" the insect duelist sneered. "I'll destroy your very favorite card first!" The Basic Insect attacked, and Yugi activated his Mirror Force trap card. The trap destroyed all of Weevil's monsters and dropped his LifePoints down to 555.

"Way to go, Yugi!" the gang cheered for him. It seemed like Yugi had the duel in the bag. Weevil had said he put all of his monsters on the field.

"Oh please," Mai's laughing voice sounded behind them. "You losers don't seem to realize who your little friend's up against. Weevil is regional champion. He's got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of."

"Of course Yugi wouldn't dream of cheating, and Weevil's gloated about doing so the entire duel," Kisara glared at Mai. "He stole the rulebook, and he tried to sabotage Yugi's deck. I refuse to believe someone like that will win."

"Yeah, so get lost," Tea yelled at the blonde.

"Look, I'm not going to miss seeing a champion like Weevil turn this duel around," Mai turned her violet eyes on the duel.

"If cheating makes a champion, then sure," Kisara couldn't let go of what Weevil had done. She may not have had many friends, but she could never stand cheating. It was one of her few pet peeves.

Weevil summoned a bug in defense mode, goading Yugi into an attack. Yugi remembered the face-down card Weevil had played, and he recalled his monsters with his Monster Recovery magic card. The monsters were shuffled back into the deck, and Yugi got a fresh hand. Then he summoned his Kuriboh to attack and spring the trap. Little monster equaled little damage.

The bug duelist laughed maniacally at Yugi's move. "I don't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap! I tricked you into recalling your monsters so you couldn't attack this!" Weevil flipped of his Larvae Moth.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kisara said. Weevil played his Cocoon of Evolution with the Larvae Moth, allowing it to seal itself away. The hologram was beyond disgusting. "I think I'm going to be sick." Kisara pressed a hand to her mouth and turned away from the field.

Weevil continued to gloat about his Cocoon and how in five turns it would unleash his ultimate monster. Yugi promised to destroy it before then, but the field bonus would make that difficult. It would take something almost as powerful as Blue-Eyes White Dragon to destroy it. Yugi tried to attack it with Gaia, the Fierce Knight, but the Cocoon's defense was too high.

"Hang tough, Yugi," Joey encouraged his friend. "You'll pop that puss bag."

Mai laughed at them. "Just what do you think you're laughing at?" Tea asked her. Kisara could see the irritation written all over the brunette's face.

"All that stupid cheerleading you're doing," Mai answered. "You make it sound like you're Yugi still has a chance."

"Of course he does!" Tea yelled at the blonde.

Joey held her back to keep her from clobbering Mai. "Don't listen to her."

"Any duelist who's ever gone up against Weevil has been totally trashed," Mai stated.

Everyone's spirits dropped at that. "Does that include Seto Kaiba?" Kisara asked.

"Why do you ask?" Mai shot back.

"Because Seto Kaiba was the undefeated champion until he dueled Yugi," Kisara answered. "At least that's what I understand. And Yugi beat Seto, so he'll beat Weevil too."

"I'm surprised you actually dare to call Kaiba by his first name," Mai commented. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone call him that."

Kisara tensed. What happened with Seto still bothered her. "He's an old friend of mine," she answered and left it at that, turning her attention back to the duel. Two turns passed, and he still wasn't able to get past the oversized bug pod.

"Come, you can do this, Yugi," Joey encouraged. "You gotta win this for your Grandpa. He's counting on you."

"I know he is," Yugi answered him.

"Then you can't keep letting this little creep push you around," Joey yelled back. "You gotta get fired up!" Kisara saw the inspiration in Yugi's eyes. _Score one for teamwork._

"So do you guys sit around making up these lame cheers, or do they just come to you?" Mai taunted them. "I mean, don't you realize that your pep talk nonsense only distracts Yugi from the game?"

"How would you know?" Tea asked. "I bet no one's ever even wanted to be your friend, let alone care enough to cheer you on."

"Calm down, Tea," Kisara told her friend, letting her icy hair fall in her face. Without knowing it, the brunette had struck one of Kisara's nerves while trying to get to Mai.

"Friends haven't helped Yugi any," Mai answered Tea. "He's losing." She looked up to see the tri-color haired duelist giving the group a thumbs-up. Everyone in the gang knew he had a way to turn the duel around, and he had received it from them. Tea taunted Mai for being wrong about their support.

Yugi summoned his Curse of Dragon and activated the magic card Burning Land, allowing the yellow dragon to destroy the forest surrounding the cocoon. With the field power bonus stripped away, the Cocoon was now weak enough for Yugi's Gaia to destroy. The Fierce Knight's lance pierced through the Cocoon, ripping it open. Weevil laughed as a screeching filled the air. _How? I thought it needed five turns to hatch. Yugi beat it before that._

Kisara's stomach rolled as the Great Moth emerged from the Cocoon. It had evolved enough to survive, and Weevil gloated about how it was still able to wipe Yugi out. "Stay strong, Yugi!" Kisara encouraged her friend.

Weevil order his Great Moth to attack Yugi's Gaia, but Yugi countered by playing his Polymerization magic card, allowing him to fuse Gaia with his Curse of Dragon to form Gaia, the Dragon, Champion. The Great Moth's attack destroyed Yugi's set monster, but Gaia was equal in strength to it. Until the aftermath of Weevil's attack kicked in. When the Great Moth attacked, it released poison into the air, draining Gaia's attack strength. If Yugi didn't do something fast, the Great Moth would destroy him.

"Come on Yugi," Kisara yelled. "There has to be some way to wash away that poison!"

"I intend to do just that," Yugi said as he drew. "Ready to be rained out, Weevil?" He activated Makiu, the Magical Mist, washing the field clean and neutralizing Weevil's poison. The Great Moth attacked despite the drizzle, and it destroyed Gaia and dropped Yugi's LifePoints down to 50.

"Keep fighting, Yugi," Joey yelled to his friend. "You can come back from this!"

"You're all delusional," Mai rained her negativity again.

"No, Joey's right," Tea insisted. "Yugi never gives up, and we never give up on him."

"You're nuts," Mai countered. "Weevil has totally annihilated Yugi's strongest monster combo. He's down to 50 measly LifePoints. He can't win, so do me a favor and stop yapping."

"Why don't you do the same?" Kisara snapped. She surprised herself; usually she was the most passive out of anyone. But she couldn't let Mai keep bashing on her friends. "Maybe having friends encouraging you is a distraction, but it works for us because we're there for each other. If you want to watch the duel in silence, watch it from over there," Kisara pointed towards Weevil's side of the field, "and stopping telling us to give up on our friend, because that is the last thing we'll do."

"You said it, Kisara," Joey encouraged her. "But right now, Yugi's in trouble."

"What can we do?" Tea asked.

"I told you all along Yugi never had a chance at winning this thing," Mai put in her two cents again. "He wastes too much of his time listening to you losers. Weevil keeps his mind on the game."

"Then why didn't he see this coming?" Tristan directed their focus to Yugi. "Whatever it is, Yugi's grinning about something."

Kisara smiled as Yugi outright laughed at the situation. She knew he had found a way to win, and he was taunting Weevil about the insect-duelist's cheating and rule-bending. Weevil refused to believe Yugi could beat him, claiming it to be a trick, but Yugi's Summoned Skull was no trick. Makiu, the Magical Mist was still drenching the field, soaking the Great Moth, and Summoned Skull attacked with electricity. The water on the field strengthened the Summoned Skull, supercharging him more than enough to destroy the Great Moth and wipe out the rest of Weevil's LifePoints. The gang erupted in cheers for Yugi's victory.

"But I'm the Regional Champion!" Weevil whined. "The Regional Champion!"

"You call yourself a champion, Weevil," Yugi chastised his opponent, "but you only won your duels through lying and cheating. True champions, they play with honor." He tossed his hard-won two star chips as he spoke. "They play fair."

"Don't waste your breath on this sneaky slug," Joey interrupted his friend, getting in the defeated duelist's face. "He's a dueling disgrace, and I hereby relieve him of his dueling gauntlet." The blond swiped the glove off Weevil's hand.

Yugi placed his new star chips in his glove. Kisara knew they still had a long way to go to get into the castle, but they weren't going to stop until they got there.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Joey was restless. Kisara could see it as he promised to take on the next duelist they came across. Tristan and Tea worried about him not being ready to take on the tournament-level players, and they hoped Joey was smart enough to realize his limitations. They were proven wrong as Joey ran to the nearest cliff and declared himself the next Duel Monsters Champion. Kisara and the others groaned in response.

 _He can't afford any mistakes, though. Serenity needs him to win._ Kisara knew Joey's enthusiasm and spirit would help him a great deal, but he needed to focus. If he let himself get overwhelmed or distracted, Joey could kiss his time in the tournament good-bye. Kisara put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You can do this," she encouraged him.

"Thanks, Kisara," he answered.

"Hey, check out all the duel arenas," Tristan pointed to the dueling arenas below the cliff. Several duelists were watching and participating in matches. Joey was ready to charge into a duel, but Tristan and Tea reminded him he only had one star chip and if he lost he was out.

"Don't panic," Yugi told his friend. "Like Kisara said, you can do this."

"I hope you guys are right," Joey answered. "This'll be my first official duel, and I can't afford to get knocked out right at the start."

"We're both in the same boat," Kisara chimed in. "It's not like I've ever been in a tournament match. It is a little intimidating."

"Not everyone here is a pro," Yugi told them. "I'm sure you guys can find someone on your level."

"Yeah, go for someone easy, Joey," Tea insisted.

"And I guess I should think about what kind of field my cards are best suited for," Joey took his deck out to strategize. "They're mostly monsters and fighter types. I guess that makes this meadow here my kind of turf."

"I know I need to find a Mountain field for my dragons," Kisara said. "Is there a way to know what's on the field before starting a duel?"

"I don't know," Yugi answered her. "You might be able to watch other matches and get a feel for what each arena has."

"Get lost, crybaby!" a familiar female voice yelled nearby, interrupting their conversation. "Now give me your star chips!" The gang followed the sound of the voice to see Mai gloating to another competitor. She laughed as she added the guy's star chips to her glove.

"It's not fair!" the guy yelled at her. "You cheated somehow. How could you know what your cards were when they were still face-down?"

"I'm psychic, and you're done," Mai turned a charming gaze on her victim, winking at him as she spoke. Kisara suspected Mai was used to using her looks to get her way. The other duelist ran away crying, and Mai burst out laughing at his plight. She finally noticed the group watching them. "Well, look who's here," she grinned at them.

"Wow. Mai's already won two more star chips," Joey commented.

A light shown in Mai's eyes as she looked the group over. "Hey, Yugi, are your duels going well?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm making progress," Yugi answered.

Mai grabbed his hand and examined the star chips. Kisara could see the irritation on Tea's face. _Gee, it's so obvious those two like each other. Why don't they just admit it already?_ Kisara made a mental note to push Yugi and Tea together when the tournament was over.

Kisara was brought out of her thoughts when Mai challenged Joey to a duel. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, especially the challenged duelist. Mai believed in taking the weak duelists out first, and she had overheard them on the boat talking about Yugi giving Joey his star chip, so she assumed he was the weakest duelist on the island. Tea pushed for Yugi to take Joey's place, but Yugi insisted it was Joey's decision. "Show her what you're made of," he encouraged his friend.

"He's right Joey," Kisara added. "You can do this."

Tea and Tristan were still against the idea, but Joey convinced them he had to accept Mai's challenge. He had to prove he could do it, and he had Grandpa's teachings to help him, even if he didn't get to finish his training. The other relented, but they warned him not to screw up, for Serenity's sake.

The two duelists took their places in the arena Mai had just finished using with Mai taking the red side and Joey taking the blue, and each duelist bet one star chip. Then Joey noticed the field was not completely meadow like he'd anticipated—40 percent was mountain, 40 percent was forest, and the last 20 percent was meadow. Yugi reminded him he still had meadow to use, and Joey calmed down. Kisara made a mental note about that arena for when she dueled someone.

As they readied their decks, Joey asked, "Mai, I gotta know. Why did you decide to take part in this tournament? Why do you duel?" The blonde answered she was in for the money to live a glamorous and expensive lifestyle. "That's selfish," Joey responded to her reasons. "Some of us fight for the people we love."

"You'll show her, Joey," Yugi encouraged him. "Show her what it's like to duel from the heart."

Joey started the duel with Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman. Mai hummed as she moved her fingers over the face-down cards she drew for a hand. She explained she had to mystically choose which one to play, and without looking at the card played her monster Harpie Lady. The light-blue skinned woman with long pink hair and golden talons appeared on her field. Joey ordered his Masaki to attack, but because Harpie Lady could fly, she had an advantage over the land-based Swordsman. The Harpie's talons sliced through the warrior. Mai ended her turn by playing a face-down card without even looking at it.

"Joey, think about what you're doing before you move again," Yugi reminded the blond duelist.

"He's right, Joey," Kisara added. "Just stop and think it through."

Joey summoned his Tiger Warrior to attack the Harpie Lady, but it was the same mistake as before. Since Harpie Lady was a flying monster, it still overpowered the warrior. Mai's next move was another mystery face-down, though she promised it was a magic card that would equip to Harpie Lady and destroy Joey's next monster. Joey went on the defensive, and Mai activated the card she set: Cyber Shield, which boosted Harpie Lady's attack points by 500.

"Calm down, Joey!" Kisara yelled to her friend.

"Remember what my grandpa taught you about Duel Monsters," Yugi added.

"Don't let her rattle you!" Tea told him. "She's just trying to psych you out!"

"Stay out of this!" Mai yelled at the spectators. "Your brainless cheerleading isn't going to help him against the superior power of my Harpie Ladies. Don't you guys get it? Friendship doesn't win duels, never will. It hasn't helped him. He's defeated and he knows it."

"Not true," Tea insisted.

"I beg to differ," Mai pushed her point further. "There can be only one champion. On this island, and in this game, someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. Once the competition forces you to face each other in a duel, where's your friendship then? That's why the only person a duelist can trust is himself. I hope that your defeat today teaches you that lesson, kid."

The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yugi changed again. _It's not my imagination. He's definitely taller now._ Normally Yugi only came up to Kisara's shoulder, but now he was about eye-level with her. "Don't listen to her, Joey," Yugi commanded his friend. "We're here to help you, just like you're always there for us." The two competitors stared at him in confusion. "She's just trying to divide and conquer, a strategy that's been used for centuries. Believe me, I know."

 _He sounds like he knows this firsthand._ Kisara wished she had been able to find more information on the Millennium Items. Maybe that would explain why Yugi acted so differently at times. Joey trusted his friend, but Mai pointed out that the two of them would have to duel eventually.

Joey closed his eyes as he tried to shut out Mai and the stakes of the duel. After a minute, he opened his eyes and called out Mai on her trick—she sprayed her cards with different perfumes so she always knew which card was which. "Go get her, Joey!" the gang cheered for him. Joey vowed to defeat Mai and summoned his Baby Dragon. "Aw, it's so cute!" Kisara grinned at the creature.

Mai activated the magic card Elegant Egotist to multiply her Harpies into three. "Come on, Joey!" Tristan yelled to his friend. "You've still got all kinds of moves left!"

"What moves would those be?" Tea asked.

"How should I know?" he countered. "Ask an expert." Tristan turned to Yugi. "Ask Yugi."

"It's Joey's duel," the tri-color haired teen answered. "He has to figure it out."

"Yugi's right," Kisara chimed in. "Joey has to come up with his own plan. It won't mean anything if he doesn't figure it out himself."

They could see the amount of Harpies was starting to overwhelm Joey. "Don't give up, Joey," Yugi instructed him. He pointed out Mai's strategy was one monster and several magic cards. Joey connected the dots and figured out defeating the Harpies was the key to defeating Mai. "Now just think of which card will help you win."

"You tell me," Joey answered. Then his eyes widened; Kisara could tell he knew just which card he needed.

"You can do it, Joey!" Kisara yelled to her friend as he drew his card.

Joey grinned as he summoned his Time Wizard. The Time Wizard's magic made one thousand years pass on the field, aging Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon. "It's less cute, but it's still cool," Kisara grinned at the powerful dragon. The Time Wizard's spell also aged the Harpies a thousand years, making them old and feeble. Thousand Dragon roasted the Harpies with his fire breath, and Mai's LifePoints dropped to zero. Everyone cheered for Joey as the arena powered down.

"Hey, Mai," Joey called to his opponent. "I tried to tell you. There's more to Duel Monsters than just kicking the other guy's butt. If you're ever going to be a real champion, you gotta learn to care about someone other than yourself."

 _Serenity would be so proud of him._ Kisara imagined what Joey's sister would be doing if she was there with them. She was sure the auburn-haired girl would be grinning proudly at her big brother's victory.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

An hour passed, and Joey was still gloating about his victory over Mai. The rest of the gang was torn about how long he was allowed to do so. On one hand, he deserved to celebrate his victory. On the other hand, the hour-long celebration was starting to run its course.

Joey's celebration came to an abrupt halt when his stomach growled. "All that dueling made me hungry," he said as he held his stomach. "Did any of you guys remember to bring food with you?"

"Sorry, Joey," Yugi, Tristan, and Tea said at the same time.

"I brought some, but not enough for all of us," Kisara answered. "It's only enough for maybe two people for the whole tournament. It's mostly ramen and canned food. If I'd known all of you were coming, I would've packed more."

"At least you brought something," Yugi told her.

"Seriously, what were we thinking coming here with no food?" Joey grumbled.

"Am I the only one who thought about what might be needed while we were here?" Kisara asked.

"Apparently," Yugi, Joey, and Tea answered.

"Hey, I've got us covered," Tristan took a book from the pocket of his long, light brown trench coat. "Check it out. The Great Outdoor Survival Guide."

"Can we eat it?" Joey asked.

"Better," Tristan answered as he flipped through the pages. "It lists all the plants, roots, berries, and grasses we can eat."

"Eww!" His friends said at the same time.

"I think I'll stick with what I brought," Kisara told her friend. She shifted the straps of her backpack on her shoulders. The downside of bringing all the necessities was that the bag they were in got heavy after a while.

Joey suddenly sniffed the air. "I don't need your dumb book," he said, turning towards whatever he smelled. "I smell cooking that-a-way!" He took off running.

"He's hallucinating," Tea said as she watched him run.

"Don't be so sure," Tristan reminded her. "It wasn't his brain that beat Mai, it was his nose."

"Should we go after him?" Kisara asked. The others nodded and ran after their wayward friend.

They found him on the edge of the island, greedily eyeing campfire roasting fish. Before anyone could stop him, Joey ran for the food, ready to chow down. He told the others it'd be fine and grabbed one of the skewers. Thirty seconds later, Tristan was right behind him. "I have a bad feeling about this," Kisara said as she watched them run. She, Yugi, and Tea went after them and sat down at the campsite. At least Kisara could take off her backpack for a while.

Kisara was proved correct as a muscular man with spikey navy-blue hair tied in a ponytail and wearing dark blue swim trunks climbed over the edge of the cliff. He carried a harpoon in his left hand. "Enjoy yourselves, you fish thieves!" he yelled at the group. "This is your last meal!"

Before the man could say more, a tidal wave crashed over the cliff and swept him away. Less than a minute later, the man climbed back up. "All right, let's try that one more time," he muttered. Tea slapped her forehead with her palm as the guy marched up to the group. "How dare you steal my fish, you bottom-feeding thieves?"

"Hey, chill out," Joey said to the guy. "It's just a few fish."

"A few fish that do not belong to you!" the guy yelled back at him. "And to steal a fisherman's catch is to prove you have no honor!"

Kisara noticed the duelist's glove on the guy's right hand at the same time as Yugi. "Wait a second!" Yugi exclaimed as he connected the dots. "Aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top-ranked ocean duelist?"

Mako turned to him. "And who might you be?"

Joey recognized the ocean duelist then too. "Yeah, you're that freaky fish guy!"

"I am not a freaky fish guy! I am Mako Tsunami, duelist extraordinaire of the seven seas!" Tea's laughing interrupted Mako's rant. "What are you laughing about?"

She pointed to the little pink squid on Mako's head. "You're head. You've got company."

Mako ripped the squid off and threw it to the sea, to Joey and Tristan's disappointment. Even though it was still alive, the two friends wanted to fry it up and eat it. Kisara slapped her own forehead at that. She was beginning to suspect food was going to be their favorite topic throughout the tournament.

Mako turned back to Yugi and the girls. "Do you mean to tell me those two are here as duelists?"

"I'm Yugi Muto," the short duelist answered. "Sorry about your fish."

"Apparently these two think with their stomachs," Kisara added.

"You're Yugi Muto?" Mako's eyes widened. "The only duelist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba?" Kisara ignored the heartache she felt at the mention of Seto. "What a fine surprise! It would be my great honor to face you in a duel!"

"Same here, Mako," Yugi answered.

"I must apologize. I've been ungracious," Mako gestured for the guys to return to the campsite. "If you are friends of Yugi Muto, please, come, sit down. Eat your fill."

"Thanks!" Joey and Tristan took their places next to Kisara. Each person took a skewer and began to eat their fish. _It's really nice of Mako to share with us. Maybe we should ask him about how he caught them so we can catch our own._ Kisara began thinking of ways to acquire more food for the group, especially since they weren't sure how long they were going to be there. Her rations wouldn't last forever, even with Mako sharing his fish.

"So what brings you to the competition?" Yugi's voice brought Kisara back to reality.

Mako explained he was raised on a fishing boat by his father, who also taught him to fish and cook. Mako dreamed of owning his own boat and sailing the seven seas, so the prize money would help him accomplish his dream. He had a bond with the sea, and he believed he could tell its moods.

The gang got up to bid farewell to Mako. They thanked him for the fish and started down the path, and then Mako yelled, "Sooner than you think, my friend!"

Kisara barely registered Mako throwing his harpoon before pushing Yugi out of the way. She froze when the harpoon landed directly in front of her feet. _What the heck?_ Everyone muttered about how fast she responded. "What's the deal, Mako?" she yelled at the navy-haired duelist.

"I treated you to dinner," he answered nonchalantly; "perhaps you will honor me with a duel?" He explained the fish was part of his ploy to attract duelists, though he never expected to catch Yugi Muto. He believed dueling Yugi would be a true test of his skill.

The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yugi grew taller. _There's that change again. I can't be the only one who notices it._ Kisara stood aside as Yugi accepted Mako's challenge. A duel arena rose from the sea behind Mako, and he took his place on the red side. Yugi stood on the blue, and each duelist wagered two star chips. Mako's half the field was covered in water, and Yugi's half was a rocky shore. _If Mako's an ocean duelist, then he's going to have a real advantage here._ Kisara wondered what kind of challenge her friend may face.

Mako started the duel by summoning a monster, but because of the ocean no one could see what it was. Joey, Tristan, and Tea worried for Yugi's odds. Their worry increased when Yugi summoned his Horn Imp, and the tentacles from Mako's Fiend Kraken surfaced and ensnared the Imp, destroying it in its powerful grip.

Yugi then summoned his Feral Imp, anticipating its electrical attack to damage the submerged monsters. Mako countered by summoning his Jellyfish. Yugi powered up Feral Imp with Horn of the Unicorn and used its electrical attack on the Jellyfish. Unfortunately, the Jellyfish was immune to electricity and absorbed at electrical attacks, so Feral Imp was unable to destroy it. Mako ordered his Fiend Kraken to attack and destroy Yugi's Feral Imp, reducing him down to 1480 LifePoints.

Yugi brought how his Silver Fang and increased the wolf's power with his Full Moon magic card. The Moon was a double-sided coin though; it affected the tides, powering up Mako's next monster: Kairyu-Shin. Kairyu-Shin attacked with a tidal wave, drowning Silver Fang and submerging most of Yugi's field. He only had one spot of land left to summon his monsters on.

Mako compared Yugi's predicament to one he himself had faced. He told the group of how his father was lost to sea. They were fishing one day, and the calm, blue sea suddenly turned into a raging maelstrom. It tossed the boat around like it was nothing. Mako couldn't hold onto the boat himself, so his father tied him down. When the storm passed, the boat was washed ashore, and Mako had been safe. But since his father had stopped to help Mako, he didn't have time to secure himself. Mako thought his father was gone, until he saw the lifeboat was missing. He believed his father was out there somewhere, and he promised to win the tournament and prize money so he could buy a boat and search for him. He was determined to find his father, no matter what.

 _He's just like us._ Kisara realized just how much Mako was in the same boat as them. All of them were fighting for those they cared about. _If only there was a way for everyone to get what they needed._

Yugi acknowledged Mako's reason for dueling, but he couldn't give up either for Grandpa's sake. He summoned his Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode, powered up by what remained of the land power bonus. Mako summoned his Great White Terror, a large shark ready to devour Yugi's monsters. Mako's fish surrounded the Soldier's island, ready to devour him at Mako's command.

Yugi switched his Soldier into attack position, startling Mako since the Soldier was unable to attack the ocean creatures. But Yugi was aiming for the Moon he still had in play. With the Moon destroyed, the tide receded, drying up Mako's field and leaving his sea creatures vulnerable. Yugi finished the duel by summoning his Curse of Dragon and activating Burning Land, roasting Mako's monsters for the second fish fry of the day.

Mako was a gracious loser, and he commended Yugi for his victory. The two duelists shook hands, and Kisara hoped Mako would find his dad someday. Mako's stomach growled, and he dove into the sea to catch his next meal.

"Wish he'd bring us some fish," Tristan said as they watched the ocean duelist swim away.

"We'd have to duel him again," Yugi reminded him.

Everyone laughed. "Forget about it," Joey said, "though I am getting seriously hungry."

"Not a problem," Tristan told him. "We still have my Great Outdoor Survival Guide."

"No way," the girls said at the same time.

"Go ahead, Tristan," Joey nudged his friend, "eat all the pages you like."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Hey!" Kisara turned to see a duelist running up to them. "You guys are still in the tournament, right?" he asked.

Kisara, Yugi, and Joey nodded. "Right, then I challenge you," he pointed to Kisara.

 _I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. Yugi and Joey are making progress, so now it's my turn. I hope I can do this._ "Alright, how many star chips do you want to wager?" Kisara asked.

"I have three, but you only have two, so two it is," the duelist said. "There's an arena over there." He pointed to the closest playing field.

Kisara nodded and took her place on the blue side. _We all seem to be playing blue. Maybe that's our good-luck charm._ She placed her deck on the designated spot on her field, and she removed her two star chips. Taking a page from her friends' book, she yelled, "It's time to duel!" as the arena powered up.

To her relief, the field was mountain and wasteland, so her dragons get a bonus from it. "I'll start with my Skull Red Bird in attack mode," the duelist said. The hologram of the large, red bird appeared on his field, also powered up by the mountain. The Bird originally had 1550 attack points, but the field bonus raised it 2015.

"Then I'll play my Crawling Dragon," Kisara summoned a light brown dragon. The Dragon's original 1600 attack points was pushed up to 2080, more than enough to destroy the bird and drop her opponents LifePoints down to 1945.

"Then I'll summon my Blue-Winged Crown," the duelist summoned a large blue bird, matching Kisara's dragon point-for-point. The Blue-Winged Crown and the Crawling Dragon destroyed each other at the duelist's command.

"I'll summon my Blackland Fire Dragon," Kisara summoned her long-necked green dragon. It snorted fire at her opponent as they waited for his next move.

"I play Wing Eagle," the duelist summoned another blue bird, this one large and more powerful. Its 1800 attack points were raised to 2340. The Eagle sliced through Kisara's dragon, and her LifePoints fell to 1610.

 _Come on. I need something good._ Kisara could hear her friends cheering for her as she drew her next card. _Yes!_ "I summon Seiyaryu!" The large pink dragon materialized on her field, the mountains raising her 2500 attack points to 3250. Seiyaryu was the strongest card in Kisara's deck. "Attack his Eagle with Razor Fire Blast!" The dragon decimated the eagle, and the duelist's LifePoints dropped to 1035.

"Whoa, that thing is awesome," the duelist stared at Kisara's dragon. "I don't know if I have anything that can beat that." He placed a monster in defense mode.

"I play the magic card Stop Defense," Kisara said. "It switches your monster into attack position." The duelist's Queen Bird revealed itself, its long neck poised for an attack. "Seiyaryu, finish this with your Razor Fire Blast!" The pink dragon vaporized the Queen Bird, and the duelist's LifePoints dropped to zero.

"Here, two star chips," the duelist handed Kisara her earnings. "You're something else. I never expected you to have a dragon like that."

"I like dragons," she smiled at the duelist. "Good luck earning more."

"Thank, I'll probably need it." With that, the duelist took off in search of another opponent.

"Nice work, Kisara," Joey congratulated her.

"Yeah, I'm up to four star chips now," she smiled at her friends. _And we're just that much closer to facing Pegasus._ She stared at the four chips gleaming in her glove. _Just a few more duels to go._


	4. Old Bonds and New Ghosts

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Seto and Kisara would have gotten together in Ancient Egypt.**_

Chapter Four: Old Bonds and New Ghosts

"So where should we go now?" Kisara asked her friends. "We still need a lot of star chips to make it into the castle."

"We're making really good progress though," Yugi reminded her.

"You mean you are," Joey looked at the two stars in his glove. "I wish I had more star chips."

"Don't worry; you're doing fine, Joey," Yugi encouraged his friend.

"Yeah, we just got to keep plugging away at it," Kisara added.

"HELP!"

"What was that?" The gang looked around for the source of the yell.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY, PLEASE!" They found a duelist being dragged away by a large security guard whose dark brown hair was in even more of a point than Tristan's.

"I'm on the big guy!" Tristan ran up and threw the security guard over his shoulder, releasing the kid. The guard quickly recovered and kicked his attacker in the stomach, knocking Tristan to the ground. "I'm off the big guy," he muttered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kisara demanded to know.

"This is none of your business," the guard said as he grabbed the kid again. "This duelist lost his star chips, and the rules say he's to be kicked off the island."

"But I didn't lose my star chips!" the duelist protested. "They were stolen from me! My cards, too!"

"I don't care what lame excuse you have, kid," the guard continued to drag the duelist away. "You need star chips to duel, and you haven't got any, so you're shipping out of here. Those are the rules. Those are my orders from Pegasus himself."

 _Tea and Tristan better make sure not to let on they don't have any either._ Kisara worried what would happen to her friends if the guards found out they weren't actually participating. She offered Tristan a hand up as they watched the guard drag the duelist away. "That big creep," he said as he stood up. "I say we follow them." The rest of the group nodded.

They caught up to the guard just as he tossed the duelist in a boat with other participants. Since the only one Kisara recognized was Weevil, she suspected this was the boat they were sending the eliminated duelists home in. "What did the guy who stole your star chips look like?" Yugi asked the duelist.

The duelist told them the thief was a small guy who wore a bandana over his face. He challenged the duelist in the meadow, but as soon as he put down his deck and star chips, the thief swiped them and took off. Yugi promised to return the duelist's star chips, and the guard told them the boat would leave in half an hour. _I hope we can find the thief in time._ Joey promised the duelist they would succeed, especially since they had his 'brilliant' mind on the case.

Yugi suggested they stake out where the theft occurred—the thief might come back, and they could come up with a plan in the meantime. They didn't get to plan that long; a small boy charged out at them. He had a purple hat over his hair and a white bandana over his face, and he wore a red shirt with striped long sleeves and blue jeans. Kisara could tell his eyes were determined as he yelled about finding them.

"That must be the kid we're looking for!" Joey reasoned.

"I can take him!" Tristan promised.

"I should hope so; you're twice his size," Tea pointed out.

"Back off, you big dork," the boy yelled at Tristan.

"Hand over the star chips you swiped from that other duelist!" Joey demanded.

Something about the kid seemed familiar to Kisara, especially as she looked into his blue-gray eyes. "How about we duel for them?" Kisara challenged the thief. "I'm guessing that's why you took those cards and star chips." The boy's eyes widened as he registered Kisara's challenge. _I'm certain now. It's definitely him._ "What do you say, _Petit Fr_ _è_ _re_?"

"I'd rather duel Yugi," he said. "I don't need to duel you, _Sœur_."

"If you want to duel him, you have to beat me," Kisara insisted. "I need to know why you're doing this."

"Kisara, do you know him?" Joey asked.

She nodded. "Just trust me." She turned to the boy. "How many star chips do you want to wager?"

"Four, to wipe you out, then I'll have more than enough to wipe out Yugi too."

"Very well," Kisara took her place on the blue side of the arena. The boy took his place across from her.

He started the duel by summoning Man-Eating Plant. Kisara summoned her Blackland Fire Dragon. The Dragon destroyed the Plant in a blaze of fire. "You're not off to a good start, _Petit Fr_ _è_ _re_. Then again, you can't win with cards that aren't yours. Remember the consequences of cheating?"

"Shut up!" the boy yelled at her. "You don't know what's at stake!"

"I can tell it has something to do with Seto," Kisara countered. "Mokuba, whatever is going on, you won't help Seto by stealing!"

"Mokuba?" the rest of the gang looked at each other in confusion.

The boy pulled down his bandana and took off his hat. "Why are you even helping them?" Mokuba asked. "You said you would always be our friend. But you're siding with the one who humiliated Seto!"

"Seto turned his back on me!" Kisara yelled back, letting her emotions get the better of her. She took a breath to calm down. "I wish things had turned out differently, but Seto was the one who challenged Yugi, and the one who ripped apart his grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yugi just rose to Seto's challenge, and it was a fair match." She brushed away the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes. "I've missed you and Seto every day since I left, and I've been worried about Seto since his match, but I have no idea what's been going on. And I won't know unless you tell me. Whatever it is, we can help."

"The only way to help is for me to defeat Yugi!" Mokuba yelled at her. "Seto was the best duelist there ever was, but he's gone thanks to Yugi. And Pegasus wants to take over KaibaCorp."

"Why would Pegasus want KaibaCorp?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba turned his gaze on his desired opponent. "I don't know what you did when you dueled Seto, Yugi, but since that defeat, he hasn't been the same. He ran away, and with him gone, Pegasus moved right in." The younger Kaiba explained he overhead a corporate meeting, and he was captured by Pegasus's goons shortly after it. He was needed to control KaibaCorp, and the corporate members wished Yugi to be defeated as well to restore the company's name.

"So if you defeat Yugi, Pegasus can't take over," Kisara reasoned.

"Exactly, and if I have to go through you, Kisara, I'll do it," Mokuba said as he summoned another monster. "Go, Crocodilus!" The green reptile attacked Kisara's Dragon, but the Dragon overpowered it.

"Mokuba, how do you expect to defeat Yugi when you can't even defeat me?" Kisara asked. "Yugi and I aren't your enemies. We want to stop Pegasus too. He took Yugi's grandpa prisoner, and the only way to save him is to beat Pegasus at his own game."

"How do you intend to do that?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know," she answered him honestly. "I don't know what Pegasus has planned. I don't know why he's after KaibaCorp or why he took Yugi's grandpa. All I know is that we have to stick together, and you know that stealing won't help Seto. So please, trust _me_ , and we will stop him. But first you must return the deck and star chips to the duelist you stole them from."

Mokuba nodded, and the two exited the dueling arena. Once he was close enough, he threw his arms around her. "I missed you so much," he said. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to," Kisara returned the hug. "Let's just say a lot happened."

"We've only got three minutes until the boat leaves," Tea reminded them.

"Let's hurry."

The group took off running toward the docks. When they reached it, they saw the boat was already sailing away. Kisara could hear Weevil yelling at the other passengers about not taking a turn to row. "What gives?" Joey asked.

"It hasn't been a half hour yet," Tea insisted.

"Too bad," the pointy-haired guard said. "Pegasus makes the schedules here."

"But you gotta call the boat back," Mokuba held the duelist's star chips up for the guard to see. "I've gotta return that kid's star chip's to him."

The guard sneered and slapped Mokuba's hand away, tossing the star chips into the water. After enjoying the look of shock on the group's face, he grabbed hold of Mokuba, lifting him off the ground. "Let him go!" Kisara commanded.

"Kisara!" Mokuba yelled, unable to break free of the guard's grasp.

"I said let him go!" Kisara yelled at the guard. "If I have to duel you for it, I will! I'm willing to wager my star chips for his freedom."

"If that's how you really want to waste your star chips," the guard grinned at them, "meet me at Arena 146 in one hour. You'll have your duel."

They arrived at the arena at the designated time. "Kisara!" Mokuba called to her. "Get him off me," he begged.

"Put him down," Kisara demanded. Remembering what happened when Tristan tried to clobber the guard, she knew forcing him to drop Mokuba would be a challenge.

"I'll consider it if you win the duel," the guard answered.

"It'll be hard to duel _and_ hold him," Kisara countered.

"The guard smirked. "I never said _I'd_ be dueling you." He pointed to the red station of the arena. "There is your opponent." Kisara was shocked to see Seto, or at least someone who looked like him. "He's an old friend who's dying to see you again. He met with an unfortunate end earlier today, but he came back just to duel you."

"Yes, Yugi, I came back just to duel you, and this time you don't stand a ghost of a chance," Seto said.

"Hold on," Kisara stood in front of Yugi. "I'm the one who asked for a duel; I'm wagering my star chips for Mokuba's freedom."

"Kisara, I should face him," Yugi said.

"No," she insisted. "I can't believe that's Seto, and I'm the best person to find out for sure. And if he isn't, I won't let that guy get away pretending to be him."

Yugi and the others nodded. "All right," Yugi relented.

"Go get him," Joey said.

Kisara set her backpack down and pulled her deck out of the front pocket. Next to the deck was the box with Grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _I might need the extra attack power. I hope the system recognizes it even though it's torn._ Quietly, she slipped the card from its box and into her deck.

"You don't have a chance beating Kaiba, girl," the guard laughed at her. "Not even Yugi would stand a ghost of a chance against him. Especially because this time, he is a ghost. Two witnesses saw him fall to his doom earlier today."

"Liar!" Mokuba yelled at his captor.

"Get used to it," the guard smirked at them. "All that's left of Kaiba are your memories. Plus a very cranky ghost just looking for revenge."

"Calm down, _Petit Fr_ _è_ _re_ ," Kisara said. "I'll prove whether or not he's real. Just trust me."

Mokuba nodded to her. "All right, _Sœur_."

Kisara took her place in the duel arena. "You're not the one I want to face," Seto sneered.

"Too bad," she answered him. "If you want to duel Yugi, you have to go through me."

"Please, I came back for revenge, and you're going to make me wait for it," Seto frowned at her. "I hope you can at least make it worthwhile."

"I won't disappoint you," Kisara narrowed her eyes at him. Now that she was facing him, she could clearly see the resemblance between him and her friend, and she could see the differences. His skin was darker, more ashen, and his eyes were not the deep blue she remembered. There were also strange dark lines underneath them, making him look possessed. "And I refuse to believe you're the real Seto."

"Believe what you like," Seto sneered. "You'll realize the truth when you face my deck. Kemo," he addressed the guard, "When I beat Yugi, Pegasus can have Kaiba Corporation. Heck, he can have it after I beat this girl here. All I care about is my revenge. Four stars say I beat you."

"Four it is," Kisara placed her star chips on her stand. _Where did he even get star chips?_ "I'll stop you and be that much closer to stopping Pegasus."

"Guess I'll go first," Seto said after they each drew their hands. "I'll start with the Hitotsu-Me Giant in attack mode." The green cyclops appeared on his field.

 _That's the monster he started off with against Yugi._ Kisara didn't know how rare the Giant was, but she suspected the card was to help convince them her opponent was the real Seto. _I can't let it shake me._ She heard the others coming to same conclusions she was, and she decided to start out guns-blazing. "I summon Seiyaryu in attack mode!" The pink dragon appeared on her field. "And with 2500 attack points, your Giant will be incinerated. Go, Razor Fire Blast!" The dragon's blue fire roasted the Giant, and Seto's LifePoints fell to 700.

"Ooh, you're a strong player, aren't you?" Seto sneered at her. "But I can see the fear in your eyes. You fear I _am_ the real Kaiba, and so you have no way of beating me. Yugi just barely beat me when we fought, and he had Exodia at the time. And I know he lost Exodia."

"The more you talk, the more I'm convinced you're not the real Seto Kaiba," Kisara answered her opponent. _He doesn't even know we recovered all the pieces._ "I've never once called him 'Kaiba.' He's always been 'Seto' to me. And you act like you don't even know me. Seto and I were once best friends. So I'll ask you this, _mon ami_ , how did we meet?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Seto hid in the shadows of the trees across the street from Kaiba Mansion. Pegasus's guards stood out front, prepared to stop any intruders they found. It was going to be difficult to sneak past them, but Seto always appreciated a challenge. It made things that much sweeter when he succeeded.

He'd cut his last escape closer than he cared to admit, falling into the rapids and having to pull himself up was an event he'd rather forget, but the bruise on his shoulder would remind him for quite a while. But now he had bigger issues to deal with. If Pegasus wanted KaibaCorp, he'd better be prepared to fight for it, because no one messed with Seto Kaiba and got away with it.

Seto slipped around the black and quickly scaled the wall. After glancing around for guards, he leapt down and found the spot he was looking for. Pulling the chain hidden in the grass, he opened the secret hatch slipped in, closing the door behind him before anyone even knew he was there.

Descending the stairs, he found the basement library, but only he knew it was a front for a secret computer terminal. And he only he could access it. Seto pulled a book from the farthest wall, activating the panel motor that pulled the adjacent bookshelf aside. He let the retinal scanner register his left eye, and the door opened. Seto sat in the middle of his state-of-the-art equipment and booted up the computer.

"Running Identity Verification Protocol," the computer's voice said. "Please state your name."

"Seto Kaiba."

The computer finished starting up and addressed its owner. "I'd thought I'd seen it all. But having to break into your own house?"

"It's too long a story for right now," Seto told her.

"Too long a story? Well maybe I'm not in such a talkative mood myself."

"I'd find that hard to believe." Seto wondered why he had programmed her with such a personality, codenaming her Lara. It was one of those things that seemed like a good idea at the time. He knew he could change her settings, but deep down he liked Lara's snarky attitude. It wasn't like anyone else was going to talk to him that way, and it was kind of a refreshing change from the blubbering idiots who worked for him.

"Such a smart guy," Lara said back. "While you were off gallivanting, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun."

"I know." Seto rolled his eyes at the screen. _Why does she think I'm here?_

"At the same time, Maximillion Pegasus kicked off his Duel Monsters Championship. If Yugi Muto can be defeated by Pegasus or a competitor that represents him, then the new Kaiba Corporation board has promised him control of the company!"

"He won't win," Seto insisted. "Yugi's unbeatable; he has Exodia." He still couldn't fathom how a duelist from nowhere had beaten him.

"Yeah, well, sometime after you lost to Yugi, he lost Exodia," Lara told him. "The cards were thrown overboard on the way to Duelist Kingdom by another player." Seto scowled at this news. "When it rains it pours. Pegasus also knows about the corporation by laws that require a living Kaiba heir to make any change of control legal. Mokuba's his prisoner, and with you out of the way, he'll likely exert all kinds of pressure to make your brother do what he wants. One way or another. Though I may have some good news for you."

"What would that be?"

"You think I don't remember all the times you asked me to find a certain Kisara White for you?"

"I already know she returned to Domino. She's friends with Yugi." It pained him to admit he was jealous of Yugi and his friends. Why had he blown Kisara off that day she joined the class? If he hadn't, she probably would barely know them. He hadn't seen her interact much with anyone else in the class, not that he spent much time doing the same. Why had he been such a jerk to her, the one person who had been almost as close to him as Mokuba? He pressed his hand to the cheek she'd slapped the day he lost to Yugi. Seto had never seen her so furious. He definitely couldn't tell her now what he had wanted to say all those years ago.

"But did you know she was also invited to participate in Duelist Kingdom?" Seto's eyes widened at Lara's words. "She is dueling there right now. She uses a dragon deck, and her main card is Seiyaryu."

"Figures she'd use a sparkly pink dragon," Seto smiled, thinking somethings never changed. He remembered how much Kisara loved dragons back then; they'd met when he and Mokuba found her hiding under the desk in the library reading _A Book of Dragons_. "But I can't worry about her right now," he pushed aside his thoughts of his old friend and returned to the task at hand. "I've got to make sure Pegasus doesn't defeat Yugi in a duel, no matter what. I'm not going to give up KaibaCorp without a fight. It's takeover time—by me. We're going to hack right into Pegasus's computer mainframe. Next stop: Duelist Kingdom."

They quickly hacked through Duelist Kingdom's firewalls. Seto sent Lara in to find where Yugi was dueling, but that's where the security was. Wrapped in a tightly woven knot around Yugi's data. "What about Kisara's?" he asked. "Yugi and Kisara are probably together, so finding her might allow us to find him."

Lara tried to access Kisara's files. "Her data is wrapped up in their security too," she answered after a minute. "It seems Pegasus has a special interest in her as well."

"Okay then, Pegasus," Seto smirked at the challenge. He took over with a manual controls, going for the back door to the system. Since the duels were beaming information to a satellite and back to a mainframe, Seto intended to use the satellite to make the Industrial Illusions system crash, anticipating the security to be weaker on the back-up system. "Be ready with a search for the Dark Magician or Seiyaryu," he instructed Lara.

"Gotcha," Lara answered. "Dark Magician Inquiry standing by. Seiyaryu Inquiry standing by."

"Good," Seto prepared his hack. "If either of them is dueling, they're sure to use those cards."

"So how are we going to use Industrial Illusions own satellite to crash their computer?" Lara asked.

"By bringing the satellite itself down. Down all the way."

Lara ran the schematics for the satellite and acquired its location and other necessary stats. Once they had access, Lara plotted a course for the satellite to crash into the Industrial Illusions computer itself. Seto smirked as the impact hit.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Well, _mon ami_?" Kisara stared down her opponent. "What's your answer?"

"At Kaiba Mansion," Her opponent sneered.

"That's a vague but not inaccurate where, but I asked how."

"But if you're not going to believe anything I say, what's the point in my answering? Maybe I should just play this?" Seto summoned his next monster. "I attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Everyone stared at the dragon in shock. _Don't panic, Kisara!_ Seto was the only person to have that card in his deck, so there was no doubt the deck was his. _Just because it's his deck, doesn't mean it's him. Actually I know it isn't. Seto wouldn't forget what comes after '_ mon ami _.'_

"Don't worry, my feelings aren't hurt because you didn't believe me," her opponent laughed. "Not having a real body isn't so bad. You won't believe what I save in food bills alone. But I still get to enjoy the finer things in life, like revenge, and I'm going to savor its sweet taste for a very long time."

"Shut up!" Mokuba cried, trying to pull away from Kemo's grip. "Please, someone make him go away!"

"Calm down, _Petit Fr_ _è_ _re_ ," Kisara told him. "I promise I'll stop him."

"Oh you do?" Seto sneered at her. "I have no reason to rush to victory. Why end this quickly when I can savor the entertainment?" He ended his turn by setting a card.

 _What is he thinking?_ Kisara knew better than to trust that face-down, especially since she didn't know what kind of surprise Seto would have in store for her. "Seiyaryu, switch to defense mode," she switched her monster's position. "And I'll summon Luster Dragon in defense mode as well." The blue dragon materialized on her field, its blue wings shielding its body.

"Poor girl, you played right into my trap!" Seto activated his face-down card: Defense Paralysis. Now she couldn't play her monsters in defense mode, and her two monsters switched back into attack mode. "Ha! Now it's time! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, use your White Lightning!" Seto's dragon destroyed Kisara's Luster Dragon, dropping her down to 900 LifePoints.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Still nothing here," Seto muttered as yet another dueling field yielded no results.

"We've only got one field left," Lara said as the screen showed the access door for the final arena. "Field 146 is the only one we haven't checked."

"Then they've got to be there! Open field 146!" Seto commanded.

The screen moved in on the door, and then the display became covered by a field of static. "What's that?" Seto asked.

"Looks like I crashed." Lara restarted herself and tried again. The same result happened, and she had to reset again.

Seto checked his controls and found Pegasus's virus. The virus activated by searching for Yugi and Kisara's cards. In this case it came from the Seiyaryu search. "Kisara's inside, so get ready to go in."

"But the security door."

"We've come this far already, and I'm not going to blow it," Seto smirked and programmed a virtual bomb on the door. "Actually, yes I am." The bomb loaded and detonated, blowing open the door to Field 146. But it was too soon to celebrate. A virtual fortress blocked their way.

"It seems all of Yugi Muto's and Kisara White's duels are processed here, and you won't be able to blow your way through that," Lara informed her master. "It's impenetrable without the password."

Seto smirked. Knowing Pegasus, we wouldn't even dream of someone getting this far through his security. "The password is Pegasus." Lara entered the password, and they entered the fortress.

"You were right!" she exclaimed. "We now have access to Yugi and Kisara's data. Kisara is dueling, and it was just her turn."

Seto's heart beat faster. Even though it was just data, he felt like he was reaching out for her, just like the other times when he'd asked Lara to find where she went. He'd hoped to find her, but years went by no luck. Kisara had been the brightest spot of his life, and then she was gone, like she'd never been there. A dream he'd woken up from. He'd tried asking the other workers about Mrs. White, but they never answered any of his questions. It was like no one was allowed to talk about her. Now Kisara was back, and Seto promised to never lose her again. "I'm here, _mon meilleur ami_ ," he whispered, "though you are so much more to me than that."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 _I know how to get past one Blue-Eyes, but how do I get past all of them?_ Kisara grimaced as she hoped for a certain card. _Even if I destroy this one, there are still two more in that deck!_ Kisara mentally cheered when she drew the card she needed. "I'll play a card face-down and end my turn."

"Kisara, please tell me you don't believe him," Mokuba called to her. "I know everyone else thinks Seto is a bad guy, but you know he's not. You've gotta believe that's not him!"

"I believe you, Mokuba," she assured her friend. "This guy hasn't accurately responded to any of my tests, so I know he's not the real Seto."

"It honestly doesn't matter to me if you believe me or not," her opponent sneered. "I've laid all the facts out for you to see, and so there's nothing left I can do now but defeat you. So now, my Blue-Eyes, attack her Seiyaryu. White Lightning!"

"I play my trap card!" Kisara flipped over the last card she set. "Shadow Spell! Now your White Dragon can't attack, and it loses 700 attack points!" Seto scowled as his Dragon was wrapped up in her chains. "Now my Seiyaryu is more than capable of stopping your invincible Blue-Eyes! Go, Razor Fire Blast!" Seto's LifePoints dropped to 500.

The gang cheered for her, but their celebration was short-lived. Seto summoned his second Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and its White Lightning vaporized Seiyaryu. "Why so surprised?" he asked. "There are only three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in the world, and they're all in my deck. Yugi's grandfather had the fourth, but I ripped it up. Doesn't that prove I'm the real Seto Kaiba? How else would I know that? I couldn't believe when Yugi beat me with Exodia, and without that monster, there's no way you can defeat. You don't have anything that can stand up to my Dragon."

 _Oh, you're in for a surprise then._ Kisara needed to draw Grandpa's Blue-Eyes, especially now that Seiyaryu was gone. She closed her eyes and drew her card. _Yes!_ "I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The hologram flickered as registered the card, and the Dragon appeared on her field.

"Impossible!" her opponent recoiled from her monster. "I have the only three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards!"

"Why so surprised?" Kisara smirked at him. "You said yourself there were _four_ Blue-Eyes White Dragons. This is the one that belonged to Solomon Muto. It's not a perfect fix, but it still works, or at least enough for the arena to recognize it."

"All right, Kisara!" the gang yelled. "Way to throw him a curveball!"

"So now what do intend to do?" Kisara asked her opponent. "Our Dragons could destroy each other, but it's in your court now."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Lara began the process of rerouting the data from the Arena 146. Until she succeeded, they wouldn't know for sure if this was the arena Kisara was at. "Yes, Kisara White is in this duel."

"Put it on the screen," Seto commanded.

"I think you'll be most interested in her opponent." The name of Kisara's opponent read Seto Kaiba.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

"I never joke," Lara scoffed. "Sensors indicate the opponent opposite Kisara is registered as Seto Kaiba, and he's using your deck. From what I can tell, he's also wagered your company as part of the duel. If he wins, he'll give KaibaCorp to Pegasus, and he'll move on to duel Yugi."

"Pegasus must have taken my deck," Seto realized.

"The duelists are almost tied, and Kisara's opponent has his second Blue-Eyes on the field. Surprisingly, Kisara has her own Blue-Eyes on the field."

"What?"

"Apparently she's using the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Lara informed him. "She took out the first one using Shadow Spell and Seiyaryu. Right now she has 400 LifePoints, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is the only card she has in play."

"Kisara could take out one of them with her Blue-Eyes, but that still leaves her vulnerable to the third one. And there's nothing else she has to stop it."

"Well then I hope you have a plan," Lara was ever the realist.

"Yes, but we've got to work fast," Seto began typing out commands. "If that impostor decides to destroy Blue-Eyes in a suicide attack, Kisara will have nothing left to stop the third one. But if we decrease its power from here, it'll put her in the lead."

"I knew you still cared for her," Lara said. "But can we do that?"

"Yeah. Upload a virus to that monster's holo computer. That Dragon is about to get sick, real sick."

"But shouldn't we wait and see what the players do?"

"No time," Seto insisted. "If Kisara loses her dragon, she risks losing the whole duel."

"Viral Injection underway."

Seto tensed as he watched the screen with the duel. "No!" he yelled as Kisara summoned Blackland Fire Dragon and played a face-down card. "Isn't there anything you can do to make this thing go any faster?"

"We're already more than halfway there; this is as fast as it goes," Lara answered him. "But's doesn't seem to be working. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is still showing no signs of weakness."

Seto slammed his fist on the desk in frustration. "The virus is taking effect!" Lara said before he broke something. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is beginning to drop."

"Alright, now let's get to work on the third one," Seto turned his attention to the next dragon, but Lara's screen froze. "What's the matter?"

"We've been locked out by a remote terminal," Lara answered. "Looks like _we've_ been hacked!"

Seto scowled as a pink cartoon rabbit in red overalls walked across his screen. It reached the middle and began dancing from one foot to the other, saying "Hey, Kaiba," over and over. Then the rabbit began to multiply, covering everything on the screen. There was no doubt Pegasus was behind it.

"Attack power is holding now at 2000," Lara's voice said over the stupid rabbits.

"The Blue-Eyes is launching its attack."

"No!" Seto slammed his fists on the desk. "Kisara!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara didn't know what to think. She expected her opponent to attack, especially since she played Blackland Fire Dragon, but the hologram of his Blue-Eyes flickered, and then it started to melt. Her display showed the Dragon's attack points dropping, but the meter stopped at 2000.

"Attack my Blue-Eyes!" her opponent ordered, and the Dragon's mouth flashed with lightning.

 _Kisara!_

"Seto?" she whispered. Could he be helping her? From where?

The Dragon's attack sparked harmlessly away, and the Dragon's hologram flickered, melting in goo and shattering, leaving Blackland Fire Dragon unharmed. _I don't know how, but that was definitely Seto. The_ real _Seto._

"Why?" her opponent screamed and held his head in denial. "Why me?"

"It's simple really," Kisara smirked at her opponent. "You're not the real Seto Kaiba. The real Seto is still alive, and he's the one who stopped you. I heard him call out to me!"

"No, I am the real Kaiba!" he insisted.

"Stop with the lies!" Kisara yelled. "You're nothing but an impostor! I swore when I'd started this, I'd prove whether or not you were the real Seto, and I have! Now tell us who you really are!"

"Well, I guess the gig is up," her opponent sneered before his appearance began to change. His entire form began to mutate, large blobs protruding from his skin as even his size changed. When the mutation finished, Kisara faced a large man with receding pink hair and a clown-like grin. His enormous body was covered in a long black cape, and he wore a duelist's glove on his right hand. _I guess that answers that question._ Now she knew where her opponent had gotten his star chips. "I always did find this form more comfortable," he grinned at her.

"Eww!" Tea yelled, rubbing her arms as if to wipe away a creeping sensation. "It's hideous!"

"I always thought this duel might turn ugly," Joey said, "but not that ugly!"

"Finish him off, Kisara!" Yugi yelled. "You've still got Blue-Eyes on your field!"

Kisara nodded to her friends. "Let's finish this!" she yelled to her opponent.

"Yes, let's," her opponent drew his card. "Grappler, in defense mode."

"Hyozanryu!" Kisara summoned another dragon with 2100 attack points. "And I'll activate my face-down card: Gift of the Mystical Elf. It increases my LifePoints by 300 for every monster on the field." _Great, now I'm up to 1600 LifePoints. Now I can survive if he draws his last Blue-Eyes and attacks Blackland Fire Dragon._ "Now, Hyozanryu, attack his Grappler!" The white-scaled dragon vaporized the blue monster. "I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow," the doppelganger muttered as he drew. "Next I play Mystic Horseman in defense mode. And I'll lay one card face-down just like you."

 _What is he thinking? Should I attack? I know I won't get anywhere waiting for the last Blue-Eyes._ "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the Mystic Horseman with White Lightning!" A sense of thrill surged through Kisara when the Dragon attacked. _I don't know what it is, but I really like this dragon._

Kisara's thrill was cut short when her opponent activated his trap card: Negate Attack. It stopped her attack in its tracks and left the Horseman unharmed. _I suppose it could have been worse._

The guy grinned as he drew his card. "Behold! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The familiar monster appeared on his field.

"So we're back to where we were before," Kisara said.

"Don't worry, Kisara!" Mokuba yelled to her. "Seto will help just like last time!"

"Dream on," Kemo laughed at Mokuba's hope. "You're luck's about to run out. This Dragon's at full power, and Kaiba's in no position to do anything about it 'cause we found his hiding place, and now he's on the run."

 _Kemo's giving me more hope than despair._ Kisara was more concerned about Seto's safety, and she was prepared for her opponent to summon his last Blue-Eyes. "If you're trying to scare me, you'll have to do better than that," she said to Kemo. "If you think I can't handle one Dragon on my own, you don't know a thing about me. Dragons are my specialty."

"We'll see about that," her opponent sneered. "Blue-Eyes, attack her Blackland Fire Dragon with your White Lightning." Kisara's LifePoints dropped to 100.

"Time to finish this," Kisara drew her card. "I play Monster Reborn!"

"NO!" the doppelganger yelled. "That'll let you revive any monster from either player's graveyard!"

"Exactly," Kisara smirked at him. "And you can guess which monster I want. Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A second Dragon appeared on her field. Now it was two against one. "Now I'll increase one of the Dragon's attack strength with the magic card Dragon's Treasure. And I activate the second Dragon's Treasure I set a few turns ago. With 600 extra attack points, my Blue-Eyes has more than enough power to wipe out your Dragon and the rest of your LifePoints."

"NOOOO!" her opponent yelled as he covered his face with his hands.

"Consider this a message from the real Seto," Kisara felt wind blow around her as she spoke. She could hear the dragons roaring with desire stop the one who disrespected them and their masters. She could feel them anticipating her command to attack. "Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack with White Lightning!"

The light from the attack was blinding, and the wind blowing Kisara's hair picked up. She felt the Dragons' rage subside as the attack struck true. When the light died, her opponent was nowhere to be seen. As she descended the arena, Kisara felt light-headed, and her knees buckled.

"Whoa!" Joey caught her. "Are you okay?"

"I think that duel took more out of me than I thought," she answered. "What about the impostor?"

"He's gone," Joey helped her stand.

"And Seto's deck?" she asked as she leaned on him.

"Yugi's getting it now. You did it, Kisara."

Kisara looked around for Mokuba. He was the reason she dueled in the first place. "Where's Mokuba?"

Joey looked around too. "No way!" he yelled. "Guys, did you see where Mokuba went?"

Everyone ran around calling his name, but it was too late. Mokuba was Pegasus's prisoner again. _I'm sorry,_ Petit Frère _. I failed you._ Kisara promised to save Mokuba no matter what. He was now her reason to keep fighting and make it to Pegasus.

 ** _I haven't done author's notes on this story yet, but I have to add what Kisara was calling the Kaibas. Since it's implied Kisara was from a different country than Egypt in the past, I thought it would cool for her to know a little French. So she's calling Mokuba 'Little Brother' and he's calling her 'Sister.' For Seto, essentially one of then would call the other 'my friend,' and the other would respond with calling them 'my best friend,' and that's what she's waiting for Seto to say when she asks the impostor about how they met. Since he doesn't, she knows he's not real. Also, I do not actually speak French and used Google Translate for these phrases, so if someone actually speaks French and knows these are inaccurate,_ please _tell me so I can fix it._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Joey's Dragon

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Tristan would have more of a backstory and fought more duels.**_

Chapter Five: Joey's Dragon

"Mokuba!" the gang yelled for their lost friend. They searched the surrounding forest trying to find him, but no luck. They figured Kemo must have taken him back into the castle. Kisara looked at the eight stars in her glove. _I promise you, Mokuba. I'll get you out of this. Just hold on._

"Hey, it's my lucky day!" Joey reached for a pile of cards on the ground.

"Hand off," Tristan told his friend. "Those are mine."

"Cool, Tristan," Yugi grinned at his friend. "I didn't know you were training to become a duelist."

"Yeah, well I figure if a doofus like Joey can hold his own in this game, then hey, I'll probably be an expert at it," Tristan grabbed his cards from Joey.

"I kind of wondered how you'd remained so disinterested until now," Kisara chimed in.

"Hey, I recognize that monster," Joey gazed at a red beast-warrior card.

"Isn't that card in your deck, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Not this one, but I think I got something just like it," Joey took out his deck and shuffled through his cards. "Bingo! Swamp Battleguard!" He compared the two monsters. "Hey would you look at this. These two look like they're long-lost brothers. Of course, that doesn't mean your boy packs the same kind of wallop mine does!" Joey grinned at Tristan.

"His wallop is just fine!" Tristan defensively answered. "My Lava Battleguard had never let me down. Try him out, you'll see!"

"Thanks," Joey accepted his friend's offer. "It does say they work best together."

"You know what," Tea's blue eyes moved between the two guys. "I think I kind of see a resemblance between you two and those muscle-heads." Yugi and Kisara laughed at her comment. Joey and Tristan glared at them as the group moved on.

They came across an area filled with arenas. Tea and Tristan began teasing Joey about finding an easy opponent or a dueling monkey to duel. Joey started losing his temper at them, but before his rant could go too far, he was interrupted by Mai's laughing. Kisara had a bad feeling as soon as Mai started bashing on Joey's dueling, and she was right. Mai challenged Joey to a duel where Yugi and Kisara were banned from offering advice, and Rex Raptor was his opponent.

Against Tea and Tristan's warnings, Joey accepted the challenge. He refused to keep his star chips if Yugi was the only reason he was winning them. He had to stand on his own and fight, without anyone coming to his rescue. Tristan fought to make Joey decline the challenge, telling the opposing duelists that 'Joey couldn't come out and play,' and Joey punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Tristan asked.

"I already said I'm tired of everyone thinking they got to come to my rescue!" Joey yelled at him.

"But that's not true," Yugi tried to reason with his friend. "Friends look out for each other."

"Keep outta this, Yuge," Joey looked away as he spoke. "Just let me do what I gotta do."

"Great idea," Tristan glared at Joey as she stood up. "Do what you gotta do, even if it means losing the chance to help your sister."

"Just calm down, both of you," Kisara stepped between the two guys. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement."

"Forget it," Tristan turned away and stormed off. "If Mr. Macho wants to lose, he can do it by himself."

"Tristan!"

"Let him go," Joey turned to face his opponents. Ready to duel, he followed Rex to the arena and took his place in the blue platform with each duelist wagering two star chips. "Bring it on!" Joey yelled to his opponent.

"Keep rooting for Joey," Yugi said to the girls as the duelists drew their cards. "I gotta go see about something." Before Tea or Kisara could stop him, the shorter duelist ran off.

Joey started the duel by summoning his Baby Dragon. "Aw!" Kisara still couldn't get over how cute it was. Of course, normal people would have the same reaction to puppies. _Is he planning on using his Thousand Dragon combo now?_ Even if Joey planned to use the same combo he used on Mai, Rex wasn't going to wait for Baby Dragon to grow up. He summoned Two-Headed King Rex, and the purple dinosaur stomped on the little dragon.

Kisara could see Joey was frazzled over losing Baby Dragon, and she bit her lip to keep from saying anything. "Keep your cool, Joey!" Tea yelled to him. "You just made one mistake! Just try not to make another one!"

Joey summoned Leogun in attack mode and sent the lion in after the King Rex, but because of the wilderness field, King Rex got a power bonus that overtook Leogun. The purple dinosaur stomped it out just like the Baby Dragon, and Joey's LifePoints dropped to 1670.

Joey searched through the cards in his hand, finally summoning Axe Raider, and the warrior drew strength from the Meadow Field. Axe Raider sliced through King Rex and knocked Raptor's LifePoints down to 1870. Joey's victory was short-lived as Rex summoned Sword Arm of Dragon. The dragon stabbed Axe Raider with its tail, destroying it and dropping Joey's LifePoints to 1605.

"Joey!" Tea encouraged her friend. "Don't let that dino-dork intimidate you! Remember we're all right behind you!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tristan knelt at the stream and splashed water in his face. The cool water helped soothe the ache in his face where Joey punched him, but it did little to soothe his anger at his best friend. What was Joey's problem? He needed to win that prize money for his sister, yet he was prepared to risk throwing away his chance on a duel Mai rigged to back at him. "What a nimrod!" Tristan mumbled to himself, splashing more water in his face. "Big, dumb, jerk!"

"You okay, Tristan?" he spun around to see Yugi standing there, alone.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked. "You should be helping Joey."

"Joey made it pretty clear he didn't want my help on this one," Yugi answered. "And since you left, I figured maybe I should too."

"Me being there and you being there are two totally different things," Tristan insisted. "Without your coaching, Joey won't last two minutes against that conniving little freakasaurus! I don't care what he says, you gotta go back and help him out, pronto!"

It killed Tristan here there was very little he could do to help his friends. His specialty was fighting and mechanics, not playing cards. Yugi was the one who pulled Joey this far, and part of Tristan was jealous of that. It used to be just him and Joey against the world, especially after they left the gang life behind middle school. Even after Yugi helped them against Trudge, Tristan hadn't hung out with him at first. It wasn't until Yugi helped him with his crush on their classmate Miho. Even though it ended up being a disaster, it solidified their friendship, and now it was Yugi that made the former gang members think twice about starting fights with people that ticked them off.

"I can't do that," Yugi shook his head. "Joey needs to fight this duel on his own, and I gotta let him."

"Yugi!" Tristan grabbed his friend by the collar. If Tristan couldn't help Joey, he could at least make sure the person who could actually did help him.

"If I go back on my promise and help Joey, he'll be disqualified," Yugi argued despite Tristan's grip. "Besides, we gotta believe in him so he believes in himself."

Tristan let go of his friend and turned away. "Maybe I don't think he can win," he said, staring at the water flowing down the stream. Joey had to win. He'd been through too much to lose now. Mr. Wheeler had massive debts, and Mrs. Wheeler took Serenity away from Joey. On top of Serenity about to lose her eyesight, Joey needed something to go right, for once in his life.

"This is about something more important than winning or losing," Yugi interrupted Tristan's thoughts. "This is about Joey learning to be a strong big brother for his little sister. And even though he doesn't need our help, he needs to know he has our support."

"I don't know." Tristan had to admit Yugi made sense. It was that same quiet, reasonable attitude that usually kept the two former gang members from charging in headfirst into a situation. When they were in Hirutani's gang, Joey always insisted he be able to fight his own battles. Tristan couldn't always come to his rescue, just like Joey couldn't always do the same for him. They watched each other's backs, and they fought their own battles.

He remembered the day they left the gang for good. Hirutani and the others attacked a kid who wandered into their territory, and Joey protected him. While the kid got away, Joey fought the gang on his own. Tristan had been away, but the kid ran into him on his way back to the warehouse hideout. As soon as the kid told Tristan what happened, he charged through the rain to back up his friend. Together they fought off the other members, and they put that part of their lives behind them. Sure, Joey had been mad at the time because Tristan hadn't let him fight alone, but Tristan would never give up on his best friend. If only Joey would see that.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara held her breath as Joey set his Time Wizard and summoned his Rock Ogre in defense mode. Rex summoned Megazowler and attacked the Rock Ogre. _Come on, Joey! You can do it!_ She sighed in relief when Joey summoned Flame Swordsman. Even though Rex forgot his card's weakness, Kisara remembered Yugi mentioning dinosaur cards were weak against fire. Megazowler lost its field bonus, and the Flame Swordsman tore through the dino, dropping Rex's LifePoints to 1330. Armed with his new fiery knowledge, Joey was more than ready to take out Rex's Dinosaurs.

Rex switched his Sword Arm of Dragon into defense mode, and Flame Swordsman torched it like the Megazowler. Every dinosaur Rex summoned to defend himself was taken out by Joey's warrior. After a few turns, Joey brought out his Swamp Battleguard to join his Flame Swordsman. But Rex wasn't out; he summoned Serpent Night Dragon, and since it wasn't a dinosaur, it wasn't weakened by the Swordsman's fire. The long dark blue dragon waved its wings, and black arrows shot from them, piercing through the Flame Swordsman. Joey's LifePoints fell to 1595.

Kisara couldn't deny the Serpent Knight Dragon was beautiful with its long, slender body and shining scales; she cursed her fascination with dragons for distracting her. Joey needed to find some way to defeat it. _Could Time Wizard do something? Even if Baby Dragon isn't there to grow up, the dragon could still be aged. I think?_

Joey stared at the card he drew, as if he were lost in thought. _Is that Tristan's card?_ "Yo, Joey!" Kisara jumped at Tristan's voice. She'd been so focused on the duel she hadn't even heard the guys rejoin the group. "We're here for you, buddy!" Tristan grinned at the blond duelist. "So how about it? You going to take that card of mine for a test drive or what?"

"You got it, pal," Joey grinned back and summoned the monster he drew. "Go, Lava Battleguard!" The red-skinned warrior appeared next to the green-skinned Swamp Battleguard.

Rex believed he still had the upper hand and ordered his dragon to attack Swamp Battleguard, but the attack was reflected back to the dragon, destroying Serpent Night Dragon and knocking Rex's LifePoints down to 840. When the smoke cleared, it was clear that Lava Battleguard had protected his green friend, and they were powered up because they were on the field together. "Of course, those two monsters are like best friends, so they help power each other up!" Yugi concluded, turning to Tristan. "Just like how you and Joey help each other out in real life."

Tristan smiled. "That's what being a buddy is all about."

The Battleguards made quick work of Rex's next face-down monster, glowing with the power got from each other. The gang's elation was short-lived as Rex summoned his most powerful monster: Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Yugi explained it was said to rival Blue-Eyes White Dragon's power. Kisara stared in awe at it. If Blue-Eyes was a dragon of light, then Red-Eyes was a dragon of darkness. Its black scales shone like the night sky, and its eyes glittered like rubies. Rex increased the Dragon's strength with Dragon Nails, and its Inferno Fire Blast destroyed both Battleguards, reducing Joey's LifePoints to 235.

"Yugi, tell me that dragon isn't as tough as it looks," Tea begged. "I mean, there must be something Joey can do to stop it."

Kisara shook her head. "No matter what options Joey has, the answer has to come from him," she said.

"Oh, Joey," Rex sneered at his opponent. "I have an idea. Let's make this duel more exciting and each put one card up for grabs with our star chips. And just so it's fair, we'll both put up whatever card we have on the field. Sound good?"

 _Rex sure is confident. And he definitely wants Joey's Time Wizard._ Kisara could see the gears turning in Joey's head as he weighed his options. Red-Eyes would help his deck significantly, especially as the lower-ranked competitors were being eliminated. At the same time, the Time Wizard was from Yugi, and Kisara knew Joey wouldn't want to give up the card his friend gave him.

"You got it, Rex!" Joey came to his decision. "Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Time Wizard—winner takes all. And while I'm at it, I'm making him my weapon of choice too!" He flipped over the card, and the little clock magician materialized on the field.

Kisara bit her thumbnail as Joey ordered Time Wizard to use its Time Roulette. If it landed on a tower, the magic would activate, sending the field 1000 years into the future. If it landed on a skull, it would self-destruct and wipe out the rest of Joey's LifePoints. Kisara held her breath as the spinner slowed down, waiting until it finally stopped. It landed on a tower, and everyone cheered as the Time Magic activated, spinning the field eons into the future with a blinding light.

When the light faded, Red-Eyes still stood on the field, but his scales were now a rocky gray instead of night-sky black, and the glittering red was gone from its eyes. Rex shakily ordered his fossilized dragon to attack, but the fossil cracked, leaving the dragon as nothing but a pile of dust. Rex's LifePoints fell to zero.

"So I guess you won my star chips huh," the dino duelist sighed.

Joey sighed in relief as his victory sunk in. "Wait a second!" he yelled at his opponent. "Not only did I win your star chips, but I won your Red-Eyes too, fair and square!" He exited the platform and ran back to his friends. "I did it guys!"

Tristan led the group to meet him in the middle. They yelled encouraging words to each other until they got close enough to high-five each other. "Up high or down low?" Tristan asked before punching Joey in the face and knocking him to the ground. "I guess you're down low."

"You punched me?" Joey asked from the ground in disbelief. "After everything I just went through, you go and punch me?"

"Yeah, well, tough tamale," Tristan answered. "Now we're even for when you punched me."

Joey jumped to his feet yelled in Tristan's face, "Don't you know two wrongs don't make a right, you jerk?"

"Should I make it three then?"

"Bring it on!"

"Come on, guys, there's no need to fight it out," Yugi tried to stop the two guys from the sidelines as they began to wrestle each other, pulling on each other's faces.

"Maybe we ought to stay out of this one," Tea suggested. "I think this is their bizarre way of showing each other they care."

"Okay," Yugi relented as the three of them watched. "I just hope they don't care about me that much."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The gang wandered around the forest in the dark. Kisara couldn't believe how dark it had gotten so quickly. She shivered a little bit as the temperature began to drop. "Maybe we ought to set up camp somewhere," Tea suggested.

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Tea," Tristan teased her. "You've got us protecting you."

"But who's protecting you guys?" Kisara asked.

"Good point, let's set up camp," Tristan answered.

"Relax guys," Joey said. "There's nothing in these woods but crickets and squirrels."

They found a clearing and sat in a circle around it. Kisara began sorting through the food she had, deciding what would be best to make for the group as Tristan told a ghost story about pepperoni pizzas in a car. Joey began yelling at the moon about his hunger until he noticed a large mushroom at the base of a tree. "Hey, my meal ticket!" he leaned into to eat it.

"No!" Tristan held him away from the mushroom, though Joey fought to get away.

"Joey, I have food, just be patient!" Kisara yelled at him.

"Wild mushrooms are poisonous, Joey!" Yugi added.

"So do us all a favor and let him eat it." Everyone turned to see Mai laughing at their predicament.

"Now what do you want, Mai?" Joey frowned at her. She took a bite from a candy bar.

"That's it!" Joey got in her face as he spoke. "You can duel me, you can insult me, but you're not eating in front of me!

"You're that hungry are you?" Mai asked innocently. "Okay then, give me your star chips, and I'll give you some food."

Joey stumbled over her suggestion. "Forget it. Potato chips—I mean, star chips—are priceless!"

"I was just kidding, Joseph," Mai smiled at the blond. "I'd be more than happy to share if you can manage to ask politely like a gentleman."

"Right, so you can go make of me for that too?"

"How much do you have?" Kisara asked. "I have some food, but it'd be great if there was more to go around."

"My knapsack is full of food," Mai answered, gesturing to her tall brown bag. "And since I'll have won entry into the castle by tomorrow, there's no point in me keeping it all."

"How do we know this isn't another trick?" Joey eyed her.

"Because it's me or the poisonous mushroom," Mai answered.

"My food won't get us through tomorrow," Kisara pointed out. "We're better off combining it with hers."

Joey relented, and Mai spread the contents of her knapsack for them to see. "Look at this stuff," Yugi said. "Candy bars—"

"Dibs on the candy bars," Joey interrupted.

Yugi continued, "Potato chips—"

"Dibs on the chips," Tristan called.

"Canned fruit, soda—"

"Dibs on the soda," Joey called.

"No dibs on anything until you do your chores," Mai shot the guys down. "I want Yugi to go look for some firewood, and you boys can go fetch us some water." The guys left to follow her instructions, leaving only the girls behind. "You're name was Tea, right?" Mai asked the brunette. Tea nodded. "And Kisara?"

"Yes," she answered.

"If you two want to freshen up a bit, there's a makeshift shower over there," Mai pointed in the direction she was talking about. "Hanging out with those boys is no reason to smell like them."

The three of them headed to the shower. Kisara showered first, thinking about everything that happened as she stood in the water. Yugi got back at Weevil for Exodia, Joey won his first two matches and a powerful new dragon, and she made it to eight star chips by taking out someone pretending to be Seto. And she failed to save Mokuba. Her fist clenched as she remembered Kemo taking him away despite his freedom being the wager of the duel. Seto was still MIA, so it was up to her to get Mokuba out of Pegasus's castle. Kisara turned the water off and redressed so Tea could take her turn.

She saw the guys had built the campfire while she was in there, and Joey had begun cooking. "Joey, I don't think we should cook the candy bars," Yugi said.

"Back off. I know what I'm doing," Joey answered.

"Look at you go, Joey," Mai called from her place by the shower. She and Kisara stayed close to the shower to guard against unwelcome visitors. "The only thing missing is a chef's hat and a cute apron."

"All right, already," Joey grumbled at her teasing.

"Now keep cooking," Mai yelled at him. Kisara chuckled.

"You're tough, Mai," Tea said from the shower.

"Us gals have got to look out for each other," Mai answered, "especially with a bunch of bozos like them around. I don't see why you two even bother hanging out with them."

"That's easy, Mai," Tea said. "They're our best friends."

"She's right," Kisara chimed in. "Being alone is the worst feeling there is."

"And I suppose you know what it's like to be alone," Mai scoffed.

Kisara suspected the two of them were in a similar boat. "Since my mom died, I've pretty much been unwanted," she answered. "That changed when I met Joey and the others. For the first time in years, I'm not alone."

"Kisara," Tea started, but then she screamed. Mai went in to see what was wrong. The guys, having heard Tea's scream, ran over to help to. Or rather Joey and Tristan were coming to help and Yugi was holding onto the ends of their jackets.

"Guys, no!" Kisara blocked their way.

Mai appeared from the shower and clobbered Joey and Tristan. "You boys really are idiots. Don't you know not to come near a lady's shower? Now go finish cooking dinner." They quickly left to follow her orders.

"And those bozos are better than being alone?" Mai asked as the water started.

"They may not be the smartest, or the most talented, but there isn't a malicious bone in them," Kisara insisted. "Yugi and Joey aren't even in this tournament for themselves. They're fighting to save people they care about."

"And what about you?" Mai eyed her.

"Originally, just to back them up," she answered. "I promised Joey that if I won, I'd give him the prize money for his sister's operation."

"His sister?"

 _Shoot, I said too much._ "Sorry, it's not something I should have said; it's Joey's story," Kisara apologized. "But you might as well know. Joey's sister is on the verge of losing her eyesight. Joey needs the prize money to pay for an operation that can save it before it's too late."

Mai's gaze dropped, and she turned away from Kisara. _I think I'm starting to understand her a little. She has been on her own, like me, and I bet she's never been close enough to someone to fight for them the way we are._ "Mai, I didn't say this to make you feel bad. I just want you to understand us. I think you're a good person. You wouldn't have shared your food with us if you weren't."

"Believe what you'd like," Mai kept her back to Kisara.

When Tea finished in the shower, the food was ready, and everyone dug into their food. "Tasty," Tristan said between bites.

"Thank you very much," Joey grinned.

"How's yours, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Four stars," she answered.

"Speaking of stars," Yugi tried to include Mai in the conversation. "I hear you've won a few, Mai. How many do you have? Eight? Or is it nine? However many, it sure sounds like you're in the zone."

"Don't think you can fool me with your nice guy routine, Yugi," Mai answered him. "It's only a matter of time before I—"

"Can't we just forget about the tournament for one night?" Tea interrupted.

"Let's make fun of Joey instead," Tristan suggested. "That's always fun."

"Okay," Mai relented. "Just so long as everyone is crystal clear about one little thing: any duelist in my way is going down!" Everyone just stared at her. _Where did this come from? I thought we were having a nice time._ Kisara said nothing as Mai got up and walked away.

"Man, she sure knows how to ruin a meal," Joey grumbled as they continued to eat.

When they finished, they washed the dishes and packed them away in their respective bags. Once everything was packed up, they sat around their still-burning campfire. It was definitely time to consider going to bed, but Mai had yet to return. They were debating whether or not to go looking for the wayward blonde when a rustling sounded from the bushes behind Tea. She screamed and moved next to Kisara while the guys moved to face whatever was there. "I bet you she's been waiting there the whole time," Joey accused the figure in the bushes. "Come on out, Mai!"

The figure that emerged from the bushes was definitely not Mai. It was a guy with thick, shoulder-length white hair and large brown eyes. He wore a white sweater over a blue-green dress shirt and blue jeans. "It's Bakura," Yugi said.

"See! I told you!" Tea yelled. "I haven't just been seeing things!"

"What are you doing way out here, Bakura?" Joey asked.

"Same as you guys, I guess," the guy answered.

"You gave us quite a scare sneaking around in those bushes," Tristan told him.

"Yeah, we actually thought we had something to worry about," Joey added. "Pretty silly, huh?

They welcomed the newcomer to their fire and offered him some of the leftover food. As he ate, Joey took his cards out to look through, and Kisara sat next to Bakura. "I don't think we've officially met," she said.

"No, we haven't. It's Kisara, right?" Bakura answered.

"Yep," she smiled at him. "When Tea said she saw you, I honestly had to ask who she meant."

"Joey, you've been staring at that card for like an hour," Tristan said, interrupting their conversation. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you, just don't laugh," Joey answered. "Sometimes, when I'm in a duel, I pretend that it's me out there on the field swapping blows with whatever card my opponent has out. Isn't that dumb?" He rubbed his head as spoke.

"Well, if you were, which card would you want to be?" Bakura asked.

"This one," Joey held out his card for the group to see. "The Flame Swordsman kicks everyone's butt!" He stood up and did a mock sword wing.

"Not mine, guys," Tristan stood up to join him. "The Cyber Commander."

"You boys and your cards are hilarious," Tea laughed at them.

"I think everyone has a card they can identify with," Yugi told her.

"Yeah," Kisara agreed, taking out Grandpa's Blue-Eyes. "I don't know what it is, but there's something about Blue-Eyes White Dragon that just resonates with me. Sometimes it feels like I understand what it wants."

"It kind of looks like you," Joey commented. "Not that you look like a dragon. I'm just saying, or at least trying to say, the dragon's scales and eyes match your hair and eyes."

"I don't know about that," she stared at the card, searching for answers.

"Where did you even get it?" Tristan asked.

"I borrowed it from the game store," Kisara answered. "I thought we might find a way to repair it at the castle."

"I told her it was okay," Yugi assured them. He turned to Tea. "Hey, Tea, why don't you try finding a card to connect with?

"Sure," the brunette searched through her deck. "I pick this one: Magician of Faith." She held up the card of a violet-haired spellcaster with a moon-shaped staff.

"What?" Tristan stared at the card in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me."

"More like the Magician of Freaks if you ask me," Joey chimed in.

"Shut up!" Tea yelled at them.

"What about you, Yugi?" Bakura asked. "Tell me which one you identify with."

"Dark Magician, hands down," Yugi answered, holding up the purple-robed spellcaster.

"Maybe I'm just out of the loop, but don't you guys think it's a little silly to be comparing ourselves to playing cards?" Tea asked.

"Maybe a little," Yugi stared at Dark Magician as he spoke. "But it's like Grandpa says, 'it's not about the playing cards, it's about putting a little bit of your heart into anything you care about.' You know?" Everyone nodded. "So which card do you care about most Bakura?"

Bakura held up a magic card for them to see. "This one is my favorite." It held a picture of an angel holding a heart, but the right half was light up while the left half was shrouded in darkness. Kisara had an eerie feeling looking at it.

"Isn't that the Change of Heart card?" Yugi asked.

"Kind of a weird looking picture, don't you think?" Joey added.

"If you want to see how it works, we could have a duel right now," Bakura suggested. "Not for star chips, just for a little fun."

"I'm down with that," Joey answered. "After all this star chip stuff, it'll be nice to have a duel with no strings attached."

"I agree," Yugi chimed in. "I think just a regular old duel sounds like a great idea."

"Why don't you all put your favorite cards in Yugi's deck?" Bakura said. "That way it'll be like we're all playing."

"That sounds cool," Kisara said as she held Blue-Eyes for Yugi to take.

"I should warn you," Yugi said, "with this all-star team of cards, we'll be tough to beat.

"True," Bakura acknowledged the terms, "but maybe I'll surprise you."

Everyone grinned about fun the duel would be as Yugi shuffled in everyone's cards. They set up their duel mats on a nearby stump and shuffled their decks. "Are you sure you don't mind playing alone?" Kisara asked their opponent.

"Don't worry; we'll go easy on you," Joey assured Bakura with a thumbs-up.

"Before we get started, there's a little something I'd like to share with you all, especially with you, Yugi" Bakura said. Kisara had a bad feeling as Bakura started to hum. The air rippled, and a golden circular pendant appeared around Bakura's neck.

"This is getting freaky," Joey said.

 _That's the same symbol as Yugi's Puzzle and Pegasus's Eye! Is this another Millennium Item?_ Kisara barely had time to register that as the area around them darkened. "My Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm," Bakura said, his voice much harsher than when he first joined the group.

"I hate magic," Joey said as he looked around.

"Why are you doing this, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

Kisara froze. The last time she was in the Shadow Realm, Pegasus ended up claiming Grandpa's soul. What would Bakura do to them? A light flashed from Bakura's Item, and Kisara felt herself ripped away from her body before everything went black.


	6. Battles in the Shadows

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, more characters would have noticed the difference between Yugi and Yami.**_

Chapter Six: Battles in the Shadows

Joey stared at the orange blade in his hand in confusion. Last thing he remembered was Bakura doing something weird with his necklace, and then everything went black. Now he was dressed in a form-fitting blue shirt and pants with a fire-orange skirt and some strange headpiece. "What gives?" he asked, turning around to face Yugi. He screamed at his friend's size. "What the heck? You're a giant!" Had he finally cracked? Or did Mai put something in the food she gave them?

"Joey, listen to me," Yugi commanded. "Your soul has been sealed inside your favorite card. You've become the Flame Swordsman."

"I'm the what?"

"If I don't win this duel, we can't restore you to normal," Yugi explained. "But if you're defeated in this battle, you'll be carried off to the card graveyard, just like Tristan was."

"Graveyard?" the blond panicked at the thought. And it already happened to Tristan? What about the girls? Where were Tea and Kisara?

"In order for me to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies, and get us all out of the Shadow Realm, I'm going to need your help," Yugi continued.

"You want my help, you got my help," Joey promised.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked.

"Okay? I figure I've lost my mind, but I'm going to go with it," Joey answered. "Now who wants a beating?" He turned to face Yugi's opponent and screamed again at Bakura. "Giant Bakura? Now I know I'm nuts. I'm like six inches tall, wearing a dress, about to attack my giant friend?"

"That's not really Bakura," Yugi explained. "An evil spirit from his Millennium Ring has taken him over."

If this was what insanity looked like, maybe Joey should just go along with it. Sure, why not? "I have no idea what you're talking about, so here goes nothing." He charged forward and swung his sword through a guy in a white top hat and cape. "Say good-bye to the cat in the hat!" Bakura's LifePoints dropped to 1200.

Bakura set a monster face-down on the playing mat. "Why did he play that face-down?" Yugi asked.

"'Cause he's afraid of what Joey the Swordsman'll do!" Joey ran into attack the monster despite Yugi's pleas to wait. The card flipped up, and Joey's sword sliced through a long black creature with a grinning face. "Ta-da!"

"What a dolt," Bakura smirked.

Yugi explained the effect of the monster—Morphing Jar. When attacked, both players had to discard their hands and draw fresh ones. They were lucky Yugi didn't have Tea or Kisara's cards in his hand. His eyes widened at one of the cards. "Time for some back-up, Joey. I'm summoning Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

The White Dragon materialized over the card. Its head looked around at the area before its sapphire eyes settled on Joey. "Joey?"

Was that Kisara's voice? "Kisara?" he asked cautiously.

The dragon nodded. "What's going on? Why am I a dragon?" Kisara asked.

"Don't worry; I'm just insane," Joey answered. "According to Yugi, we gotta win this duel to get back to normal size."

Yugi fully explained what was going on as he ended his turn. Bakura sneered at them as he set a monster and a face-down card. "Ah, yes, Kisara. I remember you. Do you think you can protect your friends in this life? You succeeded with Seto in the last one, but the cost was high. Are you prepared to pay it again?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I suppose you wouldn't remember," Bakura continued. "I know I wouldn't want to remember a fate that tragic, but I'm not awarded that luxury. But I will say you should get used to that form."

"Don't listen to him, Kisara," Joey interrupted their opponent. "He's just trying to get inside your head. Remember, you're the strongest monster in play. Heck, I'm betting Giant Bakura doesn't have a single card that can take you out." Kisara nodded.

Yugi looked over his cards before summoning Dark Magician. Joey barely registered the purple-robed spellcaster was also Yugi when the one dueling activated Monster Reborn to resurrect the Cyber Commander—Tristan. Then he activated the magic card Dian Keto the Cure Master, increasing his LifePoints by 1000.

"Joey? Yugi?" Tristan looked between the other two. "You guys dreaming this too?"

"Nah, this ain't no dream, Tristan," Joey answered his friend. "This is just me going insane. It's all one big delusion."

"But just one second ago, I was up there," Dark Magician looked up to the one dueling on their behalf. Joey did a double take as it sunk in that both were Yugi.

"Yeah if you're down here, who's that up there?" Tristan asked as he faced the Yugi who was dueling.

"I don't know," Dark Magician Yugi answered.

"Don't you?" Dueling Yugi responded.

"Well," Dark Magician Yugi paused as he thought it through. "I have noticed that sometimes, when I duel, it feels as if someone is guiding me." Dueling Yugi nodded. "And sometimes it's like I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from my Millennium Puzzle, an ancient, powerful voice." Joey and Tristan stared at their short friend in disbelief. "I'm not sure what it means," Dark Magician Yugi admitted, "but I'm pretty sure we can trust him, whoever he is."

"Hey, if the big guy is okay in your book, then he's okay by me," Joey grinned.

"I've noticed you seem different when you duel," Kisara the Dragon spoke, hovering over the group. "This would explain why."

"Who's the Dragon?" Tristan asked.

"It's me," she answered. "My soul was put in Blue-Eyes."

"Well, you kept saying how much you liked dragons," Tristan laughed. Joey suspected he was grinning at the situation, but the Cyber Commander's mask made it impossible to see his full expression.

"Anyway, I'm ready to bash me some Bakura," Joey turned his attention back to his opponent. Even in the insanity of their situation, he knew he had to protect his friends, and he wasn't going to let them down.

"Hang on, Joey," Dark Magician Yugi stopped him. "I was just played, so I have to move." He raised his green staff and fired it at the face-down monster. "Dark Magic Attack!" He panicked when he saw it was another Morphing Jar, causing the duelists to discard their hands and draw new ones again. "I'm sorry," he apologized to Dueling Yugi.

"It's okay, man; I did the same thing," Joey consoled his short friend.

Dueling Yugi's eyes widened with the last card he drew. "No! The Magician of Faith!"

Bakura grinned at him, delighting in their predicament. "Isn't that Tea's favorite card? Do you suppose that her mortal soul is trapped within it? Maybe you should play it and find out. Then again," he placed a monster face-down, "you don't know what I'm playing here. You might be putting her in danger. I know it's a dilemma, and while you deliberate, I'll just activate my trap card: Just Desserts." A white, transparent hand rose up and gripped Dueling Yugi's face, dropping his LifePoints to 1000. "I think it will help you come to grips with your current situation. Just Desserts takes 500 LifePoints from you for each of your monsters on the field, and you'll feel like each and every LifePoint is ripped from your beating heart."

"Big Yugi! Are you okay?" Tristan asked their duelist.

"Yes," he answered, clutching his heart while his face was twisted in pain. "But one more attack like that and it's over."

"It's a good thing he played Dian Keto earlier," Kisara commented. "We'd be done for if he hadn't."

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Dueling Yugi set a monster. The card rose slightly, and Tea greeted them. Yugi and Tristan seemed to have the same idea as Joey, and all three of them moved to hide her from Bakura. Kisara flew over them, spreading her wings to block Bakura's view. "Uh, guys, it's a little early for Halloween, don't you think?" Tea asked despite the guys' pleas for her to be quiet. "What the heck? What's this?" Joey saw her pick up her moon-shaped staff.

"Hush," Joey told her. "Yugi and Bakura are big dueling giants and are fighting for our souls."

"But Yugi's right here?" Tea turned to the purple-robed Yugi.

"Yeah, well, the big guy's not really me, but he's not really not me," Dark Magician Yugi tried to explain.

"Yugi, I think you're confusing her even more," Kisara chimed in. "Basically it's something with the Millennium Items, right?"

Dark Magician Yugi nodded. "Yeah, it's some kind of magic."

"So I'm not crazy?" Tea asked.

"Not unless we're all going crazy," Dark Magician Yugi awkwardly grinned at her.

"Just think of it this way, Tea," Joey chimed in. "There's two Yugis—the cool one up there and the puny one down here."

Dark Magician Yugi scowled at Joey's comment. "That's now how it works at all!" he yelled.

Maybe Joey went too far with that one. "Relax, it's just a joke," he held his hands up in defense.

"You forget that here, I have the powers of the Dark Magician here," his short friend retorted, facing Bakura's field.

"Yugi, don't just charge in," Kisara tried to warn him, but he didn't listen.

"I'll show you who's puny!" Dark Magician Yugi attack Bakura's face-down monster. Joey barely saw the purple lizard before his friend's magic obliterated it. He, Tristan and Tea cheered for Yugi's success.

Their elation was short-lived as electricity sparked over Dark Magician Yugi's body. He dropped to his knees, hugging himself as he went numb. Kisara flew over and rubbed his shoulder with one of her claws. "What monster was that?" she asked.

Bakura laughed at them. "You can't attack the Electric Lizard without some rather shocking feedback, a lesson I'm sure Little Yugi won't soon forget."

"All right, soul stealer," Dueling Yugi continued his turn. "I'll play my next card face-down." Joey and Tristan continued to try and hide Tea, harder now that Kisara had moved to help Yugi.

"Don't bother, you fools," Bakura sneered at them. "I can see her perfectly well." Joey and everyone else tensed. What did that giant freak have planned now? "Now I have all five of you right where I want you—helpless on the field and easy prey for my Man-Eater Bug."

"Man-Eater Bug?" Tea repeated as she stood up. "Glad I'm a girl."

Joey had a really bad feeling about that monster as Bakura placed it face-down. "Yugi, what does that card do?"

"The Man-Eater Bug can automatically destroy one creature on the field as soon as it's flipped up," Yugi gasped, still struggling against the purple lizard's effect.

Everyone gasped at his warning. "Guys, I really don't want to go back to that graveyard," Tristan whined.

"Don't you worry, Tristan. None of us are going back," Joey wouldn't let that thing take one of his friends. He leveled his sword, ready to attack the monster. "We'll destroy that bug before he plays it."

"That won't work," Yugi told him. "The moment we make an attack, that card will activate."

"Graveyard here I come," Tristan groaned.

"No, I'm the likely target," Kisara spoke up. "I have the most attack points; he has no other way to get past me. I'll go.

"Wait, so you guys are saying one of us for sure is going to end up worm food?" Joey looked between his friends. No way was he going to let one of them be destroyed by that bug.

"I'm saying there's only one way out of this," Dark Magician Yugi told him, "and we're standing on it." He drew their attention to their face-down card.

"Right, the trap card Big Yugi laid down," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to use it," Dark Magician Yugi said. "The card requires that we sacrifice a creature."

"You mean one of us?" Tea asked.

"Don't worry, Tea," Tristan reassured her. "I'll go."

"No way, Tristan!" she yelled at him.

"Think about it," he reasoned. "That Man-Eater Bug's going to take one of us out no matter what we do. At least this way, I'm taking it out too." Joey slammed the hilt of his sword into his friend's stomach, knocking him down. "I guess you disagree," he panted as he fell.

Joey steeled himself as he came to a decision. No more letting his friends come to his rescue. "You just got back from the graveyard," he told his friend. "If anyone's going, it's me."

"Joey, no!" Kisara pleaded. "I'll go."

"I'm doing this," Joey insisted before charging in. "Just get back and win that prize money for my sister. And save Gramps and Mokuba." With that, and ignoring his friends' protests, he charged in and attacked the Man-Eater Bug. The Bug materialized from the card, and Joey rode its back, his sword jammed into its mouth. "Big Yugi!" he called to his duelist. "Use the trap! Do it! Do it now! Please!" he begged. The Bug was strong, and Joey couldn't hold onto it forever. "I don't want my friends to get hurt! Sacrifice me!"

Dueling Yugi narrowed his eyes as he listened to Joey. Nodding to his friend, he flipped the trap card over. "I'm playing a trap, sacrificing my Flame Swordsman to do so: The Horn of Heaven! Blasting its celestial tune directly at your Man-Eater Bug, obliterating him from the field once and for all!"

Golden light swarmed Joey's vision, and it was harder to hear his friends' voices. "Don't worry about me!" he called to them. Still holding onto the Man-Eater Bug, the light completely engulfed him, taking him to his next destination.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara cursed her dragon form as tears spilled from her eyes and she couldn't swipe them away with her claws. Once again, she was helpless to save someone she cared about. First her mom, then Mokuba, and now Joey. Why did people she cared about always end up getting hurt? Bakura just taunted them as they tried to come to terms with Joey's sacrifice. Unlike with Tristan, they couldn't revive Joey because they already used Monster Reborn.

"Poor Joey," Tea whispered, grieving her friend. "He can't be gone." A tear slid down her cheek, and she began to glow.

"Tea," Dark Magician Yugi turned to face her. "Wait, you're the Magician of Faith!"

"What does that mean?" Kisara asked.

"Tea's tear activated the magic effect of her favorite card!" Dark Magician Yugi explained.

"That's right," Dueling Yugi agreed, "and the effect of the Magician of Faith allows me to bring back one magic card from the discard pile and add it to my hand." He took his desired magic card from the pile. "And the card I choose: Monster Reborn, which I play now!"

He played the magic card, and Joey the Flame Swordsman appeared on their field. Everyone ran to hug him as he sat on the field, all held beneath Kisara's large white wings.

Bakura scowled at his opponent. "You waste your time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals."

"My friends are never a waste of time," Dueling Yugi insisted. "Make your move."

The white-haired duelist smirked at them. "Oh, I'll move, and you'll lose. This is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzle. First I will play Lady of Faith in attack mode." A blue-robed woman with a pink headpiece appeared on his field. "And then the card that will turn your friends against one another: the Change of Heart." He held the magic card for them to see.

"Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?" Kisara asked.

"Yes, and a very magical card it is," Bakura sneered. "With this card, I can turn you against your comrades, the very friends you sought to protect, you will now destroy. And I will be able to do what that fool Aknadin could not and command the power of the White Dragon."

"I won't attack my friends!" Kisara insisted.

"You won't have a choice in the matter," Bakura grinned. "The Change of Heart allows me to control any opposing monster, and I choose you, Kisara."

"Leave her out of this," Dueling Yugi yelled at him.

"Why should I?" Bakura asked. "If she destroys little Yugi, I defeat you as well. You want to protect them? Then protect them from this!" He played the magic card.

Kisara braced herself as the card shone with light, but she was surprised to see the _real_ Bakura materialized in the form of the angel in the card's illustration, half an angel of light and half an angel of darkness.

"Bakura!" Dark Magician Yugi called to their friend. "So your soul was sealed into your favorite card too!"

Angel Bakura nodded. "I want to help, but we must act quickly, Yugi!" he said as he took control of the Lady of Faith. "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours. I'll control her while you attack me." He spread his arms as he begged his friends to finish the duel. "You can win against the Evil Bakura."

"I can't," Yugi panicked. "I'd be destroying you, sending you to the graveyard."

"I don't care!" Bakura insisted. "It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! Do it!"

"Be quiet!" the Evil Spirit yelled.

"I have a better idea," a golden eye appeared on Dueling Yugi's forehead as he spoke. "If the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, perhaps mine can put them back." The Millennium Puzzle flashed with light, blinding their opponent.

The opposing duelist opened his eyes, and Kisara recognized the kind, slightly confused expression of the good Bakura. And the Evil Bakura was now in his Lady of Faith. "Send him to the Graveyard," Dueling Yugi commanded them.

"My turn," Kisara said as she roared, her White Lightning sending the Evil Spirit off to the Graveyard. Light flashed even after her attack ended, and she felt herself fading away.

When she came to, Kisara saw Yugi and Bakura awake and talking. Everyone else was still out cold. "Where did you get your Millennium Ring," Yugi asked.

"My father picked it up on one of his trips," Bakura answered. "He told me it's from ancient Egypt. I think that's where they're all from."

"That about all I was able to determine about them," Kisara chimed in. Both guys jumped at the sound of her voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine," Yugi said.

"Anyway, my father was shopping at a merchant bazaar when the Millennium Ring caught his eye," Bakura continued. "The man who sold the Ring to my father said it had something to do with Duel Monsters. But that never made any sense to me since the card game is new and the Ring is clearly ancient. When my father got back, he gave it to me. He said he felt I was destined to have it."

"Well it was destined for something," Kisara said dryly.

"I just dreamt Bakura went totally mental," she heard Tristan's voice. Kisara turned to see the other three had finally come to.

"Same here," Joey agreed. "Last time I snooze with dueling cards under my pillow."

Kisara recognized the mischievous look in Bakura's eyes as we walked over to the group. Giving them his most innocent smile, he asked, "Sleep well?"

"BAKURA!" Joey and Tristan yelled and hugged each other. Kisara smothered a laugh as they realized their situation and each pushed the other away.

Tea laughed before answering Bakura's question. "I dreamt that Yugi had us dressed up as Duel Monsters, and that you'd gone nuts, so no, I did not sleep well."

Kisara looked to the two Item wielders, unsure how to answer the brunette. Before they could say anything, a scream came from deeper in the forest. "That sounded like Mai," Joey said. "Come on, let's go check it out."

They ran deeper into the forest until they found a duel arena. Mai was exiting the blue platform while a large man towered behind her. "Mai, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"You're too late," she said, not meeting their eyes.

"Too late for what?" Joey asked. "Is this side-show freak giving you a hard time?"

"That's right," the man grinned. "Just like Pegasus pays me to do. Root out the dueling filth on this island and dispose of it."

"Doesn't that make you a garbage man?" Tristan asked, ready to move if necessary.

"This is no joke!" Mai yelled. "Panik is one of the island's Eliminators, and if you don't get out of here, he's going to do the same thing to you that he did to me!"

Panik grinned as he showed off Mai's point: her dueling glove was empty. She lost all her star chips in her duel against him, meaning she was no longer in the tournament. _This isn't right. No way would Mai bet all of her star chips on one duel; she'd only need to bet two, and she's into the castle!_ Kisara tensed and prepared to challenge Panik, and he shoved Mai to the group, prompting Joey to lunge forward to attack the Eliminator. "You creep!" he yelled. There's no excuse for pushing a girl!

Tristan and Bakura held him back. "I know how you feel," Bakura said as he held onto to the blond, "but that guy is more than twice your size."

"I can take him," Joey insisted.

"No, I'll take him," Yugi interrupted, his blond bangs hanging in his face. "Violence won't solve anything. I've dealt with a lot of bullies in my life, and there's only one way to deal with them." He walked to the front of the group and then raised his head to meet Panik's gaze. "You stand up to them." The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yugi changed again, to the guy who dueled the Evil Spirit in Bakura's Ring. "Now let's see you try your intimidation tactics against me, Panik!" he challenged the Eliminator. "I don't scare easily, especially when I'm standing up for my friends! So let's duel!"

Panik taunted Yugi as the dueling platform came to life. Mai warned Yugi about Panik's playing style, urging him to leave while he could, but that only emboldened the shorter duelist. He wagered all of his star chips to earn back Mai's. But Panik didn't care about the star chips; he pressed a button and two mechanical claws unfolded from Yugi's side of the arena, locking onto his ankles and holding him in place. He pressed another button, and two shots of fire burst forth from either side of him.

"Stop it!" Kisara yelled at the Eliminator. "Just play with your cards already!"

"Panik used those on me too," Mai whispered.

"I can see the fear growing in your eyes," Panik grinned maniacally. "You've realized the nightmare you just stepped into, and you're quaking in your boots! I believe you're beginning to panic!"

"Get a life, you psycho!" Tea yelled at him.

The guys tried to convince Yugi to walk away, but he was unfazed by Panik's opening act. "Are you finished blowing smoke, Panik?" he asked. "It will take much more than cheap pyrotechnics to make me lose my cool."

 _This definitely has to be that other Yugi's influence._ Kisara had a hard time imagining the Yugi she knew facing down fire without so much as a flinch. But now she knew there were two of them from that duel in the Shadow Realm. Who knew what the other one was capable of?

Panik started the duel by summoning Castle of Dark Illusions in defense mode. It received a field bonus for being played at night, and the castle covered his half of the field in shadows. Panik rambled on about how the dark hid nightmares and preyed on fears. Kisara had never been afraid of the dark, and his monologue was starting to get on her nerves. _I'd love to use Seiyaryu or even Blue-Eyes on this guy. See how their attacks light up his field._

Yugi summoned Celtic Guardian in defense mode. Panik summoned a hidden monster, and it attacked, the shadows surrounding it as it pulled the Celtic Guardian into the darkness. If it wasn't for the sound effect of the monster being destroyed, Kisara wouldn't have known what happened to it.

"This is almost like his duel against Mako," Kisara commented. "He couldn't see Mako's monsters under the water, and now he can't see Panik's monsters in the shadows."

"I didn't think of that, but you're right, Kisara," Joey said. "He just has to find a way to light up the field, like he dried up Mako's ocean."

"Or get them out of the shadows," Kisara added.

Yugi summoned Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, in defense mode as well. Panik summoned a second monster, but withheld attacking, probably to soak in the terror he thought he was inflicting on Yugi. Yugi put his dragon on the offensive and had it launch a fireball at Panik's field. The field lit up, and his two monsters could be seen for a minute, enough to tell what the monsters were. Once the attack faded though, Panik sent one of them in to crush the Winged Dragon, and Yugi's LifePoints dropped to 1606.

"And you said there wasn't anything in the woods but crickets and squirrel," Kisara said to Joey.

"How was I supposed to know there was a freaky pyromaniac duelist in the woods?" Joey retorted.

"Keep struggling, Yugi," Panik grinned at his opponent. "Bullying's so much more fun when you resist!"

"Tough talk, Panik, coming from someone who makes all their attacks while hiding in the safety of shadows," Yugi answered his taunt. Panik scowled and turned on the flame ejectors again. Yugi leaned away from the blaze.

"You uppity little cretin!" the Eliminator yelled at him. "Perhaps you should think twice before you insult someone who can scorch you with the touch of a button! You're afraid, Yugi! You're lost and alone in the dark, and I'm the big bad boogeyman, about to leap out and give you the scare of your life!"

"This guy should get hired at a haunted house," Kisara folded her arms across her chest as she waited for Panik to finish his rant. "He could narrate the whole show."

Whether it was her comment or something else, Yugi started to laugh, throwing Panik off his insults and scare tactics. "I can see right through you, Panik. You are the boogeyman, scaring children into being afraid of the dark, until they realize the dark is nothing to be afraid of. Like you. Once a person conjures up the confidence not to be fearful of the unknown, they've disarmed the only weapon the dark has."

 _Who is the other Yugi? Again, it sounds like he's dealt with this first hand._ Kisara wondered if they should be wary of the spirit of the Puzzle. Bakura's spirit had tried to kill them, and even though Yugi's had saved them, they didn't know anything about him. He hadn't even revealed himself to Yugi until tonight.

Yugi continued to taunt Panik, promising to cast away the shadows on his field. The Eliminator didn't believe him, but it didn't matter to Yugi. Everyone else wondered why Yugi would tell Panik his strategy. Mai believed Panik was starting to get inside Yugi's head, but Bakura pointed out Yugi was calm and collected. Joey and Tristan tried to talk Yugi out of showing his card, but he revealed the magic card in his hand: Swords of Revealing Light, and he promised to have Panik beaten in five turns.

"I think I get what he's doing," Kisara said. "He's playing the same game as Panik."

"How so?" Tea asked.

"Panik gets in his opponents heads and psyches them out, throwing them off their game," she answered. "By accepting his challenge and calling out every tactic and bluff, even proving he knows how to get past the shadows, Yugi is doing the same thing to Panik, making Panik start to panic himself."

Yugi continued to make his move. "Curse of Dragon, defense mode," he summoned the yellow dragon. "And then the card that will make you see the light," he set one card. "You're five turns start now, Panik. It's your move."

"Why would he keep that card out if he's not going to use it?" Tea asked.

"Panik's getting to him," Mai answered. "I kept it together for about this long too, but Panik has a way of getting to you and making you slip up."

"Not my pal," Joey said. "He knows what he's doing."

"And that might not be the Swords," Kisara added. "Like I said, he's playing Panik's game."

"And Panik is the master," Mai insisted. "Yugi's good, but it takes more than skill to beat Panik. You have to keep a level head while you're lost in the dark or being attacked by fire. Yugi needs guts to beat Panik."

"Well he's got heart," Tea said.

 _Both of them are right. To be honest, I think the Yugi we know would be flustered in this duel. Even watching from here, I don't know how people can think straight with the fire and head games. But the other Yugi barely flinched when he was fighting for our souls. Compared to that Shadow Duel, this is nothing. He can handle this, and he can help our Yugi stay calm as well._ Kisara silently rooted for both Yugis as Panik started his turn.

Panik summoned Reaper of the Cards, and its effect let him destroy opposing magic cards. The Reaper went into to destroy Yugi's face-down card, its scythe poised to strike. But it stopped. Yugi laughed at Panik's confusion. "I said my Swords of Revealing Light is the card that would illuminate your monsters. I never said it was the one I placed on the field. You just assumed that."

"I told you he'd psyche Panik out," Kisara grinned.

"The card I placed on the field was a different card—the Spellbinding Circle, a trap card," Yugi activated his face-down card. The Spellbinding Circle ensnared the Reaper, trapping him in the light and weakening his attack points by 700. Now that the Reaper was trapped, Yugi was free to play whatever magic cards he wanted. He played two of them face-down—Swords of Revealing Light and another, or so he claimed. Kisara knew what Yugi was up to, but even she couldn't know exactly what cards Yugi played.

It was clear Yugi was turning the tables on Panik in terms of mind games. Yugi no longer responded to the Eliminator's blasts of fire, and Panik was starting to get more worked up. The tri-color haired duelist simply promised that in four turns he would win the duel.

Panik laughed as he summoned King of Yamimakai, the shadows on the field parting enough for everyone to see the monstrosity before hiding him in the darkness. King of Yamimakai attacked Curse of Dragon, but the attack veered off course, drawn to the light of the Spellbinding Circle, and it hit the ensnared Reaper of the Cards, dropping Panik's LifePoints to 494.

Yugi took the opportunity to activate his Swords of Revealing Light. Their light blanketed the field and banished the shadows from the Castle of Dark Illusions. The Swords also prevented Panik from attacking for three turns, leaving him helpless while Yugi pieced together his victory.

Panik played the magic card Chaos Shield and combined it with his Castle of Dark Illusions, casting a protective barrier around his monsters to stop Yugi from destroying them. It raised the defensive points of all the monsters within it, making it that much more difficult to destroy them. The gang, discouraged, began to wonder if Yugi really could win the duel at all, let alone in the three turns he promised his opponent. But Yugi remained unfazed by Panik's scare tactics. _That other Yugi is calm as ice. Yugi seemed thrown off as the duel started, but I think Panik's running out of tricks. I bet since he always scares his opponents, he doesn't know how to deal with a real challenge._ Kisara continued weighing Yugi's odds in her head.

Yugi's taunts began to really rattle the Eliminator. He mocked Panik's skill and predictability, pushing Panik to aim the fire blasts at him. Yugi just leaned out of the way, no visible reaction on his face.

"Now I see what you were saying earlier," Mai said to Kisara. "You were right about his strategy; I couldn't see it through my own fear. You've got a really level head. How did you do it?"

"Yugi's not the only one to have dealt with bullies," Kisara answered, her long hair falling in her face. Being the strange new girl all the time left her vulnerable to taunting. Granted, the girls who picked on her never did so directly to her face. They operated behind the scenes, spreading rumors about her through the school, making all the other students shun her. One of them was the daughter of the guardian she had at the time, unhappy at having a foster sister. That made her home life even worse than school. Kisara had had to learn to clamp down on her emotions and prove her cases through fact and logic. Leave no room for argument, no holes for them to push their falsehoods through. And hardest of all, not let them see how much they hurt her. She was a dragon, immune to their pettiness and hatred.

Yugi drew and summoned Gaia, the Fierce Knight. Then he activated his face-down Polymerization, fusing the Knight and Curse of Dragon into Gaia, the Dragon Champion. Panik summoned Metal Guardian in defense mode, moving it in front of the Chaos Shield to further protect his other monsters. Yugi smirked at Panik's move and said that was the Eliminator's last turn. The tri-color haired duelist summoned his Catapult Turtle and loaded Gaia onto it. The Turtle raised Gaia's attack strength to 3200, matching the Castle of Dark Illusion's defense. He fired Gaia, and the Dragon Champion smashed into the castle, covering the area in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the Castle was still floating, but its outer ring cracked and fell apart. Panik laughed as he stared as his still-hovering Castle. "You're attack simply knocked its floatation ring off!" he sneered. "It's been five turns and I'm still standing, Yugi! And at the end of this turn, the paralyzing effects of your Swords of Revealing Light will wear off, and I'll annihilate you with all of my monsters!"

"There is no next turn," Yugi stated. "This duel is already over."

"It's not over!" Panik insisted.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that a Castle that's lost its floatation ring is somehow still floating?" Yugi asked his opponent. "What if the Swords of Revealing Light somehow had locked in place not only your monsters, but your Castle as well? Then what would happen next?" The Swords flickered as their time came to an end.

"It can't be!" Panik denied the turn the duel had taken.

"Right now the only things holding up your Castle are the Swords of Revealing Light, and when this turn ends, each and every sword will vanish." Yugi pointed at the Castle of Dark Illusions to emphasis his point.

"But. . . that means. . ." Panik stumbled over his words as he realized he'd been beaten.

"It's over," Yugi declared, "and now your world's about to come tumbling down. My turn is over." He gestured from a thumbs-up to a thumbs-down, signaling his turn's completion.

On cue, the Swords vanished, and the Castle began to fall. Panik ordered his monsters to run, but because of the Chaos Shield, they were trapped under the crushing bulk of the Castle. Their destruction dropped Panik's LifePoints down to zero.

"He won!" Joey cheered. "And Panik's not taking it too well!"

"I'll say," Tristan agreed. "Panik's having a panic attack!"

"I may not have defeated you, Yugi!" Panik slammed his fist on the fire controls, completely smashing them. "But I can still eliminate you!"

Fire shot forth from several blasters, blocking Kisara's view of her friend. Soon the fire surrounded the arena, headed for the spectators. Wind blew Kisara's hair as she felt the heat of the blaze. Above everything else, she heard a dragon roar.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Joey pulled Mai away from the flames and felt a familiar crackle of energy. Kisara glowed with blue energy, and her hair flew wildly in the wind. "Kisara, get back!" he yelled over the wind and fire. He put his arm over his face against the blaze, and he heard a dragon roar.

"What is that?" Mai asked.

Lowering his arm, he saw Blue-Eyes White Dragon hovering above them. It flew over the group and spread its wings, shielding them from the fire's blaze. _Is it protecting us?_ Joey wondered as the dragon roared against the burning heat of the flames.

It felt like an eternity before the flames finally died out. The White Dragon disappeared, and Kisara collapsed to the ground. Everyone ran to her. "She's breathing," Bakura said, holding her up, "and she doesn't appear to be injured. I think she just passed out. Why did that dragon protect us?"

"I don't know," Joey answered. "Where's Yuge?"

He sighed in relief when he saw his friend exit the dueling platform unharmed. Tea was the first to congratulate the victor. "Yugi, you were incredible."

"You're Millennium Puzzle must have more power than we thought," Tristan said, "Considering how it protected you from all that fire."

"And that Dragon saved us," Joey added, glancing back to Bakura and Kisara. _Why does Blue-Eyes keep saving me and Kisara?_

Yugi nodded to them and walked up to Mai. "I don't know what to say," Mai admitted.

"Here," Yugi held out the star chips he'd one. "These are yours, Mai." She stared at them, her violet eyes questioning. "They're yours, take them," Yugi insisted.

Mai shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept them. I fight my own battles."

"Mai, Yugi battled for you," Tea insisted. "He risked his life in this duel for you."

 _She wants to take them, but she doesn't want to accept help._ Joey was finally starting to get the blonde woman. And he figured out how to get her to take them. "Well there's no point in arguing. She's way too thick-headed," he said nonchalantly, taking the star chips from Yugi. "But if she'd rather be booted off the island, I'll take them." He grinned as he counted the stars in his hand.

"You think me losing all my star chips is funny, Joey Wheeler?" Mai yelled at him.

There was the Mai he knew. Uptight and stubborn. "I thought you didn't want them," he answered innocently.

She lunged for the star chips, but he held them as high as he could over his head and out of her reach. "Give them back!" she demanded.

Joey turned the stars over into her outstretched hand. "Of course you can have them," he said. "They're yours."

Mai's expression softened as she looked at the star chips in her hand. Joey thought that, when she wasn't being defensive and plotting against them, she really looked beautiful. "Really Joey?" she asked.

"Didn't you learn anything from this duel?" he asked. "You can't always keep your defenses up. 'Cause they'll just get between you and the other people who are trying to be your friends. So can't you let your shield down, just this one time?"

Joey's heart beat faster as she considered what he said. Pushing the feeling away, he stretched and yelled, "I'm such a sensitive guy!"

"When you're not being a pain," Tristan laughed at him.

"Which is most of the time," Tea added.

"Ah, my adoring fans, Joey said as he returned to Bakura and Kisara.

"Yugi, wait!" Mai called to the shorter duelist. "I'll repay you for what you did today," she promised. "You're the one who won these, so far as I'm concerned, I still owe you. More than I've ever owed anyone. And when we finally do face each other in a duel, it'll be an honorable one."

"Sounds good," Tea answered.

Joey gave Mai a thumbs-up and a grin as the others started to walk back to the campsite. He picked up his fallen friend and followed after them. Joey only hoped Kisara would be all right.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara opened her eyes to a cloth ceiling. _Did I dream all of that?_ She was in her sleeping bag, and Tea was sound asleep next to her. Last thing she remembered was Panik going crazy and blasting all of them with fire because he lost to Yugi. Careful not to wake up her friend, Kisara slid out of her sleeping bag and exited the tent. Outside, Joey and Tristan were fast asleep next to the tent, and Yugi and Bakura were sitting farther away talking. She could hear them as she walked closer. "Bakura, am I seeing things or is your Millennium Ring actually glowing?" Yugi asked.

"If it's not, then we're both hallucinating," Bakura answered.

"I don't think all three of us could hallucinate the same thing," Kisara said as she sat down next to them. One of the pointers on the Millennium Ring was pointing straight to Bakura's right and holding itself level instead of dangling like the others.

"You're awake!" Both boys said at the same time.

"You gave a scare when you passed out," Bakura explained.

"So Panik and the fire wasn't dream? Or the whole everyone's souls were put in their favorite cards by an evil version of you?"

Ashamed, Bakura nodded. "I'm sorry for the trouble my Ring caused," he apologized.

"Everyone else thinks it was a dream," Yugi explained. "I'm thinking of keeping it that way."

"Not a bad plan," Kisara said. "What happened after Panik tried to torch us?"

"My Millennium Puzzle protected me from the fire, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared and saved you and the others," Yugi answered.

"So I missed getting to see a dragon?" Kisara frowned as she thought through what Yugi said. That was the second time that dragon appeared, according to her friends. She had failed to see it either time. "So why is the Ring glowing?" she changed the subject back to Bakura's pendant.

"I don't know," Bakura answered, "but it did the same thing the day I met you, Yugi. I had just transferred to Domino. I was watching you play Duel Monsters, and the Ring started to glow and pointed right towards your Millennium Puzzle."

"Wow," Yugi watched the Ring with interest. "So those pointers are somehow able to zone in on Millennium Items."

"But why would it point towards the castle?" Bakura asked.

"Because Pegasus and the Millennium Eye are inside the castle," Kisara answered.

"That's what took Grandpa's soul," Yugi added.

"My, it's all kind of scary," Bakura said. "Pegasus grabbing souls with his, and I'll never forget when mine took us all to the Shadow Realm."

"I don't think I'll forget that for a while either," Kisara added. "You guys were at least humanoid. I was a dragon for all of that."

"But I thought you liked dragons?" Yugi teased her.

Before she could answer, the wind picked up, and a bright light filled the area. Kisara heard a powerful motor, and the noise woke up her friends. A helicopter came into view and landed in the clearing. The engine powered down, and Seto disembarked from the helicopter. He wore a blue shirt and dress slacks with a long blue trench coat. He carried a briefcase in his right hand.

Her friends were wary of him, but Kisara ran up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're all right, _mon ami_."

He tensed and then returned the hug. "It'll take more than Pegasus's goons to take me out, _mon meilleur ami_ ," he said.

"One minute," Kisara pulled away and went to her bag. She pulled out a deck and brought it back to Seto. "Here's your deck. Thank you for helping me with that duel. I can see why you like Blue-Eyes so much."

Seto accepted the deck. "Thank you. And thank you for protecting my company. I know those were the stakes in your duel."

"Not entirely, Seto," Kisara said. "The person pretending to be you threw that in. I was dueling for Mokuba."

"What?" Seto was visibly startled before recomposing himself.

"He escaped the castle, and he was trying to defeat Yugi so Pegasus couldn't," she explained. "But Kemo recaptured him, and I wagered my star chips for his freedom. But Kemo took him before the duel ended. I'm so sorry I couldn't save him."

"Your mistake was thinking Pegasus would play fair," Seto said.

"So why not join us?" Kisara asked. "We're trying to make it into the castle by qualifying for the finals. I'll give you mine. As far as I'm concerned, four of them are yours anyway."

"Don't be so naïve," Seto snapped. "This isn't a game for me. I'm here to save Mokuba, not to win some silly prize."

"Why do you think we're here?" Kisara snapped back. "Do you honestly think we're only interested in the prize? You're not the only one with family at stake!" She closed her eyes and took a breath to calm down. "I'm sorry for snapping. Please, Seto, I don't want to fight."

"And I can't waste my time with this tournament," Seto turned to leave. "Have fun winning your star chips."

Kisara bit her lip and watched him walk away. Seto was beyond stubborn, and there was no way she was going to change his mind. Even when they were kids, once Seto made up his mind, there was no changing it. She was glad to know somethings hadn't changed. Kisara just hoped Seto knew what he was getting into with Pegasus. He couldn't go in half-cocked against a Millennium Item. That was the only sure thing she knew about them from watching Yugi duel.

Joey ran past Kisara and blocked Seto's way, grabbing the CEO by the collar. "Listen, tough guy," the blond said. "I get you wanting to get your little brother back. But Kisara's right, and you're not the only one with a noble cause, capisce? She's trying to help you because she cares about you. So if you want a piece of Pegasus, get in line or deal with me. I ain't scared of you."

"Nice grip," Seto smirked. "Let me show you mine." He grabbed Joey's hand and flung him across the clearing.

"Seto!" Kisara yelled at her friend.

"Relax," Joey assured his friends. "I'm fine."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you and this little tournament you're in delay me from finding Pegasus?" Seto asked.

"Forget Pegasus!" Joey got up and faced Seto. "Now you got me to deal with, so bust out your cards and let's get it on!"

"Forget it," Seto shot down the blond. "Why don't you go look for an opponent you can actually beat? Like an infant or a monkey."

"What'd you say?" Joey yelled.

"That's enough," Kisara stepped between the two duelists. "Joey, calm down. Seto, there's no need to insult him. Believe it or not he beat Rex Raptor. And he started playing before I did."

"I don't have time for your nonsense, loser," Seto turned away again and started walking towards the castle. Part of Kisara was relieved; at least if he left, there wouldn't be any conflict between him and Joey.

"Go ahead and run!" Joey yelled at him. "Everyone knows you're nothing but a washed-up has-been!"

"Joey, be careful what you say," Yugi warned his friend. "Kaiba may not be the nicest guy, but he's still considered the top duelist in all the world."

"Not anymore," Joey finally got Seto to turn around. "That's right, tough guy, I bet ever since Yugi mopped the floor with you, you can't even lay down a trap card without flinching!"

"Stop it, Joey," Kisara blocked her friend's way. The others tried to talk Joey out of picking a fight with Seto as well, but he wouldn't listen.

Seto finally agreed to the duel on the condition they use his new portable holographic technology. At least that's what Kisara could understand. While the time she spent practicing and learning to play the game had increased her skill, she still couldn't see the need for extravagant set-ups. Seto tossed Joey one of his devices, two circular pieces of equipment with five slots on the larger circle and a cord that connected it to the other with a rectangular opening. Kisara assumed the deck went there. Joey strapped the smaller circle onto his wrist, and Seto did the same with his.

Seto started the duel by summoning his Battle Ox. He tossed the larger disk to the center of the field, and it spun, generating a shower of glittering white. Tea was elated with the sight until the Battle Ox appeared; then she was disgusted by how it looked. Understanding how the technology worked, Joey summoned his Armored Lizard. But the Lizard was too weak to stand up to the Ox, and Seto's monster decapitated Joey's, dropping the blond to 1800. His disk stopped spinning and spit his card out, signaling his turn to try again.

Joey retracted his duel disk and summoned his next monster: Flame Swordsman. He sent his Swordsman into to destroy the Battle Ox, but its immunity to fire allowed it to snap the Swordsman's blade in two and destroy him. Joey's LifePoints fell to 1600, and Seto taunted Joey for his ignorance.

Seto then fused his Battle Ox with Mystic Horseman to summon his Rabid Horseman. The half-ox-half-horse creature tore through every creature Joey summoned, knocking down his LifePoints with every attack. Joey almost lost hope when his LifePoints hit 500, but the others encouraged him to keep going. Drawing on their support, Joey drew and summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and its Inferno Fire Blast incinerated the Rabid Horseman. Seto's LifePoints fell to 1600.

Seto was unimpressed with Joey's comeback, though he did give Joey props on the Red-Eyes. His final monster was his and Kisara's favorite: Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Its White Lightning obliterated Red-Eyes and the rest of Joey's LifePoints. Joey knelt on the ground in defeat.

"That's right, Joey," Seto taunted him. "Stay down like the sniveling, defeated dog I've turned you into."

"Are you all right, Joey?" Yugi asked as the group went to console him. He didn't answer them, but Kisara suspected his pride as a duelist was hurt more than anything else.

"I'd say my duel disk system has proven quite effective," Seto boasted. "Not only did its stunning realism jar Joey into complete and utter submission, but just look at him. He's moping like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs. Which is exactly how I intend to leave Pegasus."

"That's enough, Seto," Kisara chastised him. "You've made your point. It's one thing to do this to Pegasus; I'd appreciate anything that stops him from hurting more people. But this is Joey, and he didn't do anything to warrant this. Don't you remember what it was like when you just started out?"

"Do you honestly believe Pegasus will be any more merciful to you?" Seto countered. "I understand the Heart of the Cards is a powerful philosophy and it all works well for you, but I need to duel my own way now. I can't risk trying something new. And maybe Joey shouldn't either, unless he likes life as a dog, scrounging on the scraps of past victories and begging for mercy from true duelists."

"Please, Kaiba, that's just not true," Yugi insisted.

Seto wouldn't believe him and told them of the time he saw Pegasus duel at the intercontinental tournament in New York City. Bandit Keith had made it to the finals to face the creator, and Pegasus toyed with him the entire match. He stared into his opponent's eyes, and then wrote something on a piece of paper. Then he called a kid from the audience to take his place and handed him the paper. Following the notes on the paper, the kid defeated Bandit Keith. The slip of paper had Bandit Keith's entire strategy on it, though there was no way Pegasus could have known exactly what Keith would do. Seto only hoped his new equipment would give him the edge to defeat Pegasus.

Seto walked away from the group, and Kisara followed him, telling the others to give them a minute. "Seto!" she called to him.

"I already told you I'm not joining your group," he said, turning to face her.

"I'm not asking you to," she answered. "I know once you've made up your mind, there's no changing it."

"So then why are you following me?"

"Because I don't want us to be at odds," she answered. "You don't have to be so guarded around me."

"Who says I'm guarded?"

"Seto, you've been doing everything on your own, at least that's what I've seen since I came back to Domino. I haven't even seen you talk with anyone. And this is the first time I've seen you since you lost to Yugi. You're not even considering our help to rescue Mokuba. It's like you don't think anyone is capable of helping you. And Pegasus has powers I don't know if your duel disk will be able to counter."

"So how does winning his tournament help Mokuba?"

"I don't know," Kisara answered. "Right now, it's the only way we have to get into the castle. But I do know you can't go in there half-cocked. Please, don't be reckless."

Seto sighed. "You always did know when I was on edge."

"And when Gozaburo was being especially hard on you."

"You could always make it better with a fairy tale and encouraging word." He met her eyes and asked, "Why did you leave? It had been just like any other day, and the next you were gone."

"Mom got fired," Kisara answered. "I don't know why, but we couldn't go back. Then there was an accident, a hit-and-run. Mom died, and I was shipped off to a variety of relatives."

"That explains a lot," Seto gazed up at the cloudy sky before continuing. "Back then, you were always cheerful, brightening up our days. Now, a lot of you is the same: your hair, love of dragons, your smile. But you're also a lot different. You're focused and wary, far more observant than back then."

"I don't know if I really was that observant back then," Kisara said. "But there wasn't any other way for me to deal with my situation. Between being picked on at school and my family not wanting me at home, it helped to know what was going on. I didn't have you to come to my rescue. Remember that time I accidently broke that vase in the library?"

"I remember," he turned back to face her. "You had been trying to get a really big book for Mokuba, and you lost your balance just as it came off the shelf. It knocked the vase off of the nearby table and shattered it. When Hobson came to see what happened, I told him I'd knocked into it getting the book, and you hid under the desk."

"And you made Mokuba promise not tell, no matter what happened," she finished. "What kind of punishment did Gozaburo give you? You never told me."

"I didn't want you worry or blame yourself," Seto answered. "But he tripled my workload and confiscated my Duel Monster cards. Mokuba managed to get them back to me by hiding them in a textbook, and he drew a Blue-Eyes White Dragon for me."

"So that _was_ the card you two always wanted back then," Kisara said. "I never got into the game back then, but I remembered you two always talking about it."

"Yeah," Seto gave a small smile. He reached under his collar and pulled out a pendant shaped like a Duel Monsters card. He pressed a button on the side, and it popped open. Seto moved the pendant closer to Kisara so she could see. Inside was a picture of Mokuba when he was about four. He was playing chess against someone, she suspected Seto, and he had the biggest grin on his face. "This was taken when we were still in the orphanage."

"He looks so happy there," Kisara said, smiling at the picture. "Things were so much simpler back then,"

"Maybe from your perspective," Seto answered drily. "You just had to avoid running into Gozaburo and the other workers. I had to actually deal with Gozaburo. And he threatened to send me back to the orphanage several times if I didn't keep up with his regime."

"And that's what I'm dealing with now," she countered. "If I screw up, my guardian's shipping me off. I don't know where I'd go if that happened. Things were finally looking up. I have a group of friends, I get to see you again, and no one actively hates me. And now Mokuba and Mr. Muto are Pegasus's hostages, and he wants KaibaCorp from you and something from Yugi."

"I'll take him down," Seto promised. "And after I save Mokuba and get KaibaCorp back on track, I want you to come by Kaiba Mansion. I know somethings won't be the same, but I won't be a stranger to you anymore. I want you to be _mon ami_."

" _Mon meilleur ami_ ," she said, smiling. "I promise to come and visit. And please remember you don't have to do everything alone.

"It's the only way I know how," Seto gave her a half-smile before turning away. "Keep dueling, and make good use of that Blue-Eyes. I'll see you when this is over."

"Take care, Seto!" Kisara called to him. "And be careful facing Pegasus!"

Seto just raised his right hand in a wave, not even looking back at her. Kisara smiled at him and then turned to walk back to her friends.


	7. Dueling in Caves

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would be a very happy person with all the different artworks of my favorite cards.**_

Chapter Seven: Dueling in Caves

"Everybody wake up!" Kisara woke to the sound of Joey yelling. She groaned from inside her sleeping bag. This would have been one of the rare times she could sleep in. After her talk with Seto, she opted to sleep outside and watch the sky. Kisara could see Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura were groggy as well. It had been a late night. Tea and Mai were nowhere in sight; they must have gotten up early and packed up the tent.

"What is it, Joey?" they asked their over-enthusiastic friend.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered. "It's just a brand-new day of the tournament, and I'm hot to find us a duel!"

"Well you don't have to yell about it," Tristan commented.

"Hey, guys," Tea chose that moment to return to the group, carrying Mai's knapsack. "What's all the commotion?"

"Joey decided to yell at us first thing in the morning," Kisara answered.

"Good morning, Tea," Yugi greeted her.

"Where's Mai? Isn't she with you?" Joey noticed their missing companion.

"She said she had to go," Tea handed Yugi a slip of paper. Kisara and the other guys read it over his shoulder. _Yugi, I owe you eight star chips. See you around. Mai._ "She also said we could have the rest of the food," she held up the knapsack.

"Well that was really nice of her," Kisara said.

"But we can probably kiss those chips good-bye," Tristan countered.

"I don't know," Yugi said. "Maybe we can trust Mai."

"And if not, we're still the team supreme!" Joey cheered for them.

They started wandering through the forest looking for any remaining duelists. The herd was thinning, and by this point only a few of the best would remain. After a while, they came across a girl their age with blue eyes and long brown hair with blue ribbons tied in it. She wore a blue pleated skirt and a blue jacket with a white sailor collar. Kisara suspected the girl, like Yugi, had opted to where her school uniform to the tournament. "Hi!" the girl greeted them. "Are all of you still in the tournament? If you are that'd be great! I'm running out of people to face, and I'm back down to only two star chips."

Kisara looked between Joey and Yugi before answering. "The three of us are in," she told the girl. "Would you like to duel?"

"If you don't mind, I would love you!" The girl shook Kisara's hand. "I'm Tohru by the way."

Kisara smiled at the brunette. "I'm Kisara. Is there an arena nearby?"

"I think I saw one a little while ago," Tohru answered. "Now which way was it?" She spun in a circle as she looked around the area. "I know I saw it."

"There's one," Tea pointed to a clearing nearby.

Kisara and Tohru led the way to the arena, and each took their place on a platform. "How many star chips do you want to wager?" Kisara asked.

"I guess I'll wager both of mine," the brunette answered. "I don't want to lose them all, but I can't play it safe all the time. There aren't many people left, so I have to give it my all."

"Two it is," Kisara removed her star chips from her glove. If she won, she'd gain entrance to the castle. "Would you like to go first?"

"Sure," Tohru said. "Let me see. I'll start with my Fairy Archer in attack mode." A fairy dressed in purple with a green leaf skirt and bright yellow wings appeared on her field. "Fairy Archer lets me deal 400 points of damage for every light monster on my field." The fairy fired her golden bow at Kisara, knocking her LifePoints to 1600. "Then I'll equip her with Elf's Light, increasing her attack points my 400. I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"Nice start," Kisara complimented her opponent. "I summon Hyozanryu in attack mode, and then I'll play one card face-down. Hyozanryu, destroy her Archer with Diamond Devastator!"

"Ah," Tohru panicked before activating her face-down. "I play Sakuretsu Armor! It destroys your monster while protecting mine!" Hyozanryu was destroyed, and Kisara's LifePoints fell to 550.

"Come on, Kisara! You can take her!" Joey cheered for the dragon duelist.

She nodded as Tohru took her turn. "Umm, I'll have Fairy Archer deal you another 400 points of damage." Kisara was down to 150 LifePoints. "And then I'll play a card face-down."

 _Okay, I have to be careful about this._ Kisara weighed her options as she drew. _I can't let her face-down wipe me out, and I have to get that Fairy Archer off the field. If I don't, I'm finished._ "I summon Seiyaryu in attack mode!" The pink dragon materialized on her field. "Seiyaryu, take out that Archer with Razor Fire Blast!"

"I have another trap! Mirror Force!" Tohru revealed her face-down card. "It redirects your attack back to you!"

"Not today!" Kisara chained her own face-down. "Negate Attack stops any attack aimed at me, so try again. But first," she activated a magic card from her hand, "I play Fissure. It destroys your monster with the lowest attack points." Tohru's LifePoints fell to 1100. "I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

"Please, let me get something good," Tohru begged her deck as she drew. "Yes! Wingweaver, help me win this!" A purple-haired angle with six wings appeared on her field, clad in a bright yellow dress. "Wingweaver, attack Seiyaryu!"

"I have a trap too!" Kisara played her face-down card. "Shadow Spell! It ensnares your monster and drains it attack points by 700!" Chains rose from the face-down and bound the angel.

"No!" Tohru yelled, her blue eyes wide at her trapped angel.

"Now I'll equip Seiyaryu with two copies of Dragon's Treasure," Kisara played her two magic cards. "Each Dragon's Treasure gives Seiyaryu 300 attack points. Go! Destroy Wingweaver with Razor Fire Blast!" The pink dragon's blue flames incinerated the angel and wiped out Tohru's LifePoints.

"I lost," the girl said sadly as she exited the arena. "Here are your star chips. That was a fun duel though."

"Yes, it was," Kisara smiled as she accepted her winnings. "It was close though; you almost had me a couple times."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So how many more star chips do you need to get to the finals?" Tohru asked.

"Actually, these were the last two I needed," Kisara added the star chips to her glove. It was full, and now she had her ticket to get into the castle and find Mokuba. She just hoped Seto was safe if he had already made it there.

"Wow," Tohru stared in awe at Kisara's glove. "I hope you win. If I had to lose, I'm glad it was to you."

"Thanks," Kisara shook Tohru's hand. "And I wish you luck in whatever you do next."

"Well, first it's back home; I'm on the next boat out. Then it's on to the next tournament, I guess. I just want to make it out of preliminaries at least once."

"Keep trying; I'm sure you'll get there," Yugi encouraged Tohru.

"Thanks, I will," Tohru waved to them as she left. "It was nice meeting all of you! Maybe we'll see each other at the next tournament!"

Kisara waved back. "I'm sure we will! I'll look forward to it!"

"She sure was nice," Tea commented when Tohru was out of sight.

"Yeah," Bakura said. Kisara thought she saw a hint of a blush on his face. Did he like her?

"By the way, where did Joey go?" Kisara asked.

"He said something about needing to find a bathroom," Tristan said. "Apparently he couldn't wait for your duel to finish."

"That's fine," she answered. "I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Wake up, dweeb," Joey heard a voice. He opened his eyes to see a large guy with black hair tied in a ponytail laughing at him.

"What? Where am I?" he looked around. This was definitely not the waterfall he stopped at. It was a dark cave, and Joey was sitting on a blue platform and leaning against a railing.

"The boss wants you up!" the guy laughed, and the platform Joey was sitting on rose.

A graveyard surrounded him, and in the center was a tombstone adorned with a large cross. A shadowy figure rose from the tombstone; the lowlight illuminated his pale and gaunt face and spikey gray hair. "Welcome, duelist, to the arena of lost souls," the demon boy said. Joey screamed at the sight. "Abandon all hope, for no duelist gets out of here alive!"

"Help! A Ghost!" Joey yelled for help, his voice echoing through the cave. He closed his eyes against the sight. _It's just a dream. It's just a dream. Just like this morning with Kaiba. I wasn't really a dog. It was just a dream I just gotta wake up._

Something slammed into his head. His eyes flew open to see the same black-haired guy snickering at him. "The ghosts of the dead are all around you, Joey! There's no way to escape from your fear!"

How did this guy know his name? "Who says I'm scared?" he challenged the little creep.

"You can't hide the truth from the spirits, Joey. They see you frozen in fear."

Once Joey calmed down, he could see the graveyard was the hologram generated from a dueling arena. These punks must try to scare their opponents into giving up their star chips. Well they weren't going to get any from him. "Okay, I was scared," he admitted, "but not 'cause of the graveyard or your ooga booga rap. It's your creepy face that gave me the willies!" The guy across from him grimaced as his friends laughed at him.

"If you're on my side, then stop laughing at me!" the guy answered. Joey thought he heard the others call him Bonz. He turned back to Joey. "So are we going to duel or just stand around talking?" Bonz pointed to his glove. "Lay down your star chips now."

"Hey, I never even agreed to this duel," Joey argued. He glanced around the area. There had to be a way out.

"Tough luck," one of the audience members yelled at him. Joey could just make out his sunglasses and United States flag bandana. "You haven't got any choice, dweeb. Unless you want to just leave your star chips at the door and crawl out like a scared little puppy dog." The others mocked with the dog metaphors.

"That's it!" Joey slammed down his star chips. No one got away with calling him a puppy dog and got away with. Not Tristan, not Kaiba, and definitely not these bozos. "If I gotta beat you to get outta here, I'll beat you right here, right now! Four star chips!"

"Put him away quick with a Zombie card!" the black-haired guy yelled to Bonz.

"Zombie card?" Joey had a bad feeling about what he was up against.

"You don't stand a chance," Bonz sneered at him. "This arena is one big graveyard field, and all my zombie cards get a field power bonus here." He drew his cards.

Bonz went to summon his first card, but the sunglasses guy stopped him. The other bozos agreed with Sunglasses, and they debated the move as a group. "What is this? Dueling by Committee? You going to play the card or aren't you?" Joey yelled from his spot. The sooner Bonz made his move, the sooner Joey could win and get the heck out of the creepy graveyard.

"Right, boss, whatever you say," Bonz frowned at the sunglasses guy. "Zanki, attack mode." A red-armored samurai appeared on his field.

"This'll put a dent in Zanki's armor," Joey summoned his Axe Raider. It sliced through the samurai, destroying it and dropping Bonz's LifePoints to 1800. "Bonz! Where's all your spooky chatter now, you little creep? Play your next card! Whatever it is, I'm ready!" This was easy. Bonz was all talk, especially if he had to rely on blondie to make his moves. The guy in the sunglasses told him what card to play next, and Bonz summoned a monster in defense mode. Axe Raider quickly destroyed that monster as well; Joey barely glimpsed the dragon before it was destroyed. _Better not tell Kisara I destroyed a dragon. She'll at least be disappointed she didn't get to see it._ Bonz's next monster was a freaky fat clown in attack mode, but again it was no match for Joey the awesome. He summoned his Flame Swordsman, and his warrior roasted the creepy clown. Bonz's LifePoints fell to 1350. "Too bad. One Crass Clown going down." Joey grinned at his opponent's unhappy expression. _Freakshow's scared. I've got him on the run, and I plan on keeping it that way. There's way too much riding on this duel for me to blow it._ Serenity's face flashed before his eyes.

"You're finished!" Bonz yelled as he played his next card. "This magic card's unstoppable! The Call of the Haunted!"

Call of the Haunted?

"It brings all the monsters you destroyed back from the grave," Sunglasses grinned at him.

"But they come back as zombies with the power of immortality," Bonz grinned also.

Rotting, decayed versions of the monsters Joey destroyed rose from the earth of the graveyard field. And since they were now zombies, the graveyard field boosted their strength. The Dragon Zombie destroyed Axe Raider with its noxious breath and knocked Joey's LifePoints down to 1620.

"Aw, man, nothing can kill those monsters," Joey realized as Axe Raider was destroyed. "What am I going to do?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Joey has been gone a long time," Tea said after they'd waited for him to return.

"I hope nothing bad happened," Kisara added. She was starting to get worried.

"You think he got lost?" Bakura asked.

"No way," Yugi answered, "but he could have been challenged to a duel."

"I'll bet that's it," Tristan said. "I gave him a hard time about being so wound this morning, so he probably decided to go fight a duel on his own."

"He wouldn't be that reckless," Kisara said. "At least not without telling us."

"Let's split up and look for him," Bakura suggested.

Kisara went with Tristan and Bakura while Yugi and Tea went in a different direction. They ran through the forest calling his name with no luck. "There's no sign of him anywhere," Tristan said after a while.

"I know it was hard to find an arena for Tohru and me, but we should have seen it by now if Joey was dueling," Kisara said. "I'm starting to get really worried about him."

"We'll find him," Tristan assured her. "He can't have gone too far."

They continued their search and eventually met up with Yugi and Tea. "Any luck?" Kisara asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Look at this!" Tea called from a few feet away. She held up a wallet. "It's Joey's wallet, with a picture of Serenity in it."

"Joey would never be careless enough to lose that," Tristan said as he took the wallet. "His sister means more to him than anything. This is starting to smell more like foul play."

Kisara spotted a cave just outside the forest. "Look at that," she pointed to it.

"I don't like the look of this," Tristan said as he led the way to the cave. The others agreed with him, but they had no choice but to go in. They had to find Joey.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"I'll try this," Joey summoned Garoozis and sent him to attack the Clown Zombie. It was initially successful, but because of Bonz's Call of the Haunted, it healed itself and received another bonus from the Graveyard.

"I tried to tell you, Joey," Bonz sneered at him. "Each and every time a zombie monster is killed, it will come back to life even stronger and more deadly than before. So now Clown Zombie is stronger than Garoozis!" The clown counter threw its daggers at Garoozis and destroyed it. Joey's LifePoints fell to 1530.

 _This is a catastrophe._ Joey stared down Bonz's zombies. _I don't know how I can win this._

"Had enough yet, dweeb?" Sunglasses asked. "I told you there's no way to beat Bandit Keith."

"That's right, Bandit Keith's the best there is," black-hair said.

"You can leave your star chips at the door," the redhead with the Australian accent finished.

Joey glanced at his star chips. _If I lose these, I get axed from the tournament._ He remembered his last duel against Kaiba. Yeah, Kaiba did beat him. The only card that stood a chance then washis Red-Eyes, and even that was no match for Blue-Eyes. An image of him in a dog suit flashed before his eyes, and Joey shook his head to get rid of it. "No way man!" he said. "I'm not a scared little puppy. And for Serenity's sake, I've gotta stay in the game." Joey drew his card. _Time Wizard!_ The card from Yugi saved him in both of his previous victories; it even fossilized Rex's dragon. If any card would be able to help him, it had to be this one. "I play Time Wizard!" he summoned the little clock magician. "Spin, Time Roulette!"

He held his breath as the spinner went around and around. _Come on. Come on. You can do it._ Joey prayed for a clock tower. The spinner slowed… and landed on a skull. "What? No way!" His Time Wizard failed him. A time warp opened above his field, and Time Wizard and Flame Swordsman were sucked into it, knocking Joey's LifePoints down to 630. "Don't go!" he reached for his departing monsters. Bonz mocked him as he passed. With no other options, Joey set a monster face-down.

Bonz started to attack, but Sunglasses held him off and told him to summon another monster. "Pumpking, rise from the grave!" A giant orange pumpkin with long green vines and a ghoulish grin materialized on Bonz's field.

"What is that thing?" Joey stared at it in disbelief.

"It's Pumpking, the King of Ghosts," Bonz answered. "He has a very special ability called Ectoplasmic Fortification." The green vines pierced the other zombies, and they grew in size. Bonz explained Pumpking could boost the other zombies' attack points by ten percent every turn. The boosted strength of the Dragon Zombie was more than enough to destroy Joey's monster. Joey could do nothing but play his monsters in defense mode as the zombies grew stronger and stronger. What could he do to win?

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"What is this place?" Tristan asked as they came across a pair of coffins. It was already dark in the cave; Kisara's flashlight didn't do much to help ease the creepiness of the cave. She shivered at the sight. No more scary movies for a while.

"What's with the coffins?" Tea asked.

"Beats me," Bakura said. "Who would leave them just standing here?"

"Guys, don't touch them," Kisara backed away as her two curious friends examined each coffin.

"Don't be silly," Tea said. "It's just a wooden bo—" She screamed as the coffins opened and a skeleton fell forward on top of each of them. Kisara screamed from her scream and ducked behind Yugi. The skeletons chased Tea and Bakura around until Tristan and Yugi grabbed and smashed them.

"That Pegasus sure has a sick sense of humor," Tristan said once the skeletons were taken care of.

"Can we agree not to touch anything else while we're here?" Kisara asked. "I do want to be able to sleep in my apartment when we get home."

"Agreed," Yugi said.

They took off running down cavern, hoping to find Joey somewhere along the way. Kisara was grateful when Tristan and the others stopped to catch their breath. She couldn't remember the last time she did so much running.

"Wait where's Bakura?" Tristan asked. They looked around for their now second missing friend.

"We didn't take any turns," Tea said.

Bakura came running towards them with a skeleton on his back. Kisara and the others screamed and ran as Bakura chased after them begging for help. Tristan finally swung around and yanked the skeleton off him, crushing the skull with his foot.

"I thought we agreed not to touch anything," Kisara panted.

"Yeah, from now on, don't go picking up any hitchhikers," Tristan said.

"Is it safe to open my eyes now?" Tea asked.

"You gave us quite a scare with that skeleton," Yugi said.

"I'm sorry," Bakura apologized.

"Well now we've got another problem," Tristan said, shining Kisara's flashlight down the way. Kisara was grateful someone was taking charge of the situation. She didn't know how many more scares she could take. She groaned inwardly at the fork in the tunnels. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Gee, both ways look _so_ inviting," Tea narrowed her eyes at the two paths.

Bakura got to his feet and stepped on some kind of mechanism. _Oh, what now?_ Kisara tensed as she looked around. "What did you step on?" she asked.

"Some kind of switch," he looked at the ground.

"What is that sound?" Tristan asked, hushing everyone. Faintly, Kisara could hear a rumbling. It got louder—or closer—to the five friends. They screamed when they saw a giant boulder rolling towards them and ran away from it. The boulder followed them, slowing gaining on the group.

"Why is that boulder chasing us?" Tea asked.

"Because we're downhill," Tristan answered.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Bakura repeated over and over as he ran. He tripped and fell; the boulder rolled over him a minute later.

"Bakura!"

"Don't look back!" Tristan yelled to the others. "Just keep running!" He looked ahead of them. "Oh no! It's a dead end!" He spun around to face the boulder. "Since there's nowhere to run, I'm going to fight!"

"Tristan, are you crazy?" Kisara asked him.

"You can't punch out a boulder!" Tea yelled at him.

"I'm going to try!" Tristan slammed his fist into the boulder, and it popped. Every stared at the balloon remains in disbelief. "A balloon?"

"Seriously?" Kisara sank to her knees in exhaustion. She'd had enough surprises for one day.

"And that's a speaker," Yugi pointed to the round piece of equipment among the pieces of rubber. "Someone wired that thing for sound, and I'm betting it was Pegasus!"

Getting past their near-death experience, the four walked back up the tunnel until they found Bakura. He was huddled on the ground, still terror-stricken from their ordeal. "Bakura, it's okay," Kisara offered him a hand up. "It was just a balloon."

Bakura finally shook off his shock and accepted her hand. "I promise I'll try not to set anything else off," he said.

"That's a good idea," Kisara smiled at him.

They returned to the fork in the road and took the other tunnel. After a while, they came to a duel arena, and on the side facing them was their missing blond friend. "Joey!" they called to him.

He turned around to face them. "Guys! You're really here!" He explained he was forced to duel by the guys on the opposite of the arena. Tristan tried to end the duel, but two of the guys blocked him. Tristan charged at the one with black hair, but Kisara saw the redhead toss a marble at his head, stunning him so the black-haired one could punch him in the stomach. Tristan fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Kisara ran to help him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he gasped, catching his breath.

Joey tried to leave the arena, but he was stopped by the leader of the thugs. "Hold it. Remember if you leave the arena you forfeit the duel, and all your star chips belong to me." He insisted that since Joey threw down his star chips, he accepted the duel, so no one could interfere.

"In that case," Tristan staggered to his feet, "you're just going to have to beat these punks. And if you're going to need a little added motivation, try this!" He tossed Joey the wallet with the picture of Serenity. "Your sister's counting on you."

"Thanks, man," Joey smiled at his friends.

"So what's it going to be, dweeb?" the leader asked. "You going to cut and run or part with your star chips the hard way?"

"I've had it up to here with your smart remarks," Joey faced the leader with a scowl. "Spill, who are you anyway?"

"Don't you know?" the guy smirked. "They call me Bandit Keith."

 _Bandit Keith? Wasn't that the guy Seto brought up last night?_ Kisara had a bad feeling about the leader of these guys as Yugi explained Bandit Keith was the Intercontinental Champion. His only loss was to Pegasus in the match Seto told them about.

Joey kept his resolve and set another monster. Keith mocked the blond about his strategy and promised Bonz had a card to end it: Stop Defense. Bonz set the card, and the next monster Joey put in defense mode would activate it, switching it into attack mode. Pumpking boosted the other zombies, and the dragon blasted away Joey's monster.

"Don't let him scare you, Joey!" Tea yelled to him.

"Whatever he says, don't quit!" Tristan added.

"Quit? No way," Joey answered them. "Not while Serenity's counting on me." Kisara could see the confidence in his stance as he drew his card. _I'm glad his duel with Seto didn't keep him down. If anything, it's pushed him to do better._ She prayed he could turn the duel around.

"Go! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey pulled out his best monster. Its black scales glittered in the low light. The Dragon's Inferno Fire Blast roasted Pumpking, and it couldn't be resurrected by Call of Haunted. Bonz's LifePoints dropped to 855. The zombie duelist didn't take the move lying down and destroyed Red-Eyes with his Dragon Zombie, knocking Joey's LifePoints to 150.

"Don't give up, Joey!" Yugi yelled. "There's a magic card in your deck that can turn this whole duel around!"

Joey understood what Yugi meant and summoned his Battle Warrior. Then he played his magic card Shield and Sword, switching the attack and defense points of every monster on the field. Since the zombies had zero defense points, they were easy pickings for Battle Warrior's boosted strength. Battle Warrior slammed his fist into the Dragon Zombie, destroying it and wiping out Bonz's LifePoints.

"See you later, loser," Keith said as started to walk off.

"Bandit Keith," Joey addressed the ringleader. "Maybe next time you'll have the nerve to duel me face to face instead of hiding behind your creepy flunkies."

"Duel you face-to-face?" Keith sneered at him. "You're hopeless, dweeb. The game of Duel Monsters is all about keeping your opponents off-balance. Winning the duel's all that matters, not how you go about it."

"We'll just see about that, Bandit Keith," Joey refused to back down, but Keith just walked away laughing, his three allies trailing behind him. Once they were gone, Joey turned to the rest of his friends. "I'm sorry for dragging you all into this mess."

"It's fine, Joey; it wasn't your fault," Yugi told him.

"Yeah, as long as he won the duel," Tristan added. Everyone joined in on congratulating him.

"By the way, Kisara, sorry I missed the end of your duel," Joey turned to her. "How'd it go?"

"I got all the star chips I need to get inside and rescue Mokuba," Kisara held up her glove as proof. "Assuming Seto hasn't beaten me to it."

"Then I gotta up my game and catch up," Joey grinned. "Let's get out of here."

They walked backed to the entrance of the cave, their excitement growing when the daylight at the end of the tunnel came into sight. They picked up the pace, running as they got closer. Their excitement turned to panic as the light dimmed, a boulder blocking it out. As they reached it, the light was completely extinguished. They pushed on the boulder to no avail. It wasn't going anywhere.

Finally they had to give up. "There has to be another way out of this place," Tristan said.

"But these tunnels run everywhere," Tea pointed out. "We could be lost down here forever!"

Bakura's Millennium Ring started to glow and point, and he followed it back down the tunnel. He explained to the others that it honed in on other Millennium Items, in this case Pegasus's Millennium Eye. Following the Ring, the gang ventured farther into the tunnels. After a while, the rough, naturally curved walls became smooth with several evenly spaced corridors. It was like some bizarre labyrinth. Bakura picked up the pace, leading the way through the maze of tunnels. Kisara and the others ran to keep up.

Finally, Bakura came to a stop. He stood at an entrance to a dojo with two Chinese symbols written through the place and a strange duel arena in the center. It had a grid field in the center, and it had four platforms—two blue and two red. They were greeted by two acrobats who—when they stopped moving—looked exactly alive. The only differences Kisara could tell were the color of their outfits and the Chinese symbols on their forehead. The two introduced themselves as the Paradox Brothers and spoke in rhymes, saying they were Pegasus's Eliminators. Para was the one in orange and Dox was the one in green, if Kisara understood them correctly.

The rhyming brothers continued to explain that once they were defeated in a duel, the group must choose one of the doors on the other side of the room to travel through. One door would lead out of the tunnels, and the other would lead to an endless maze the group couldn't hope to escape. The duel was also a two-on-two duel, which explained the arena.

The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yugi changed into his other self. He accepted the Paradox Brothers' challenged and invited Joey duel alongside him. "I'll throw down three star chips," Joey put down his wager.

"But you only need two," Yugi looked surprised.

"This way I can pay you back for the one you gave me," Joey said. "So only bet four of yours; I got your back."

"Very well, I bet four," Yugi placed all but one of his star chips on the console, "for a total of seven. If we win, we'll make it into Pegasus's castle."

"Okay, guys, teamwork from here on out," Tea told them.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "We'll be the team; you do the work."

Dox started the duel by playing Labyrinth Wall. A maze rose from the grid on the arena, adding to the terrain. Dox continued to explain the rules for the tag duel. Each duelist started with 2000 LifePoints, but if one person lost, their partner would lose too. The players on opposing teams would alternate turns—Dox, Yugi, Para, Joey, and back to Dox. For the Labyrinth, the monsters would be like game board pieces. The level of the monster determined how many spaces it could move. Combat would occur when opposing monsters were next to each other. And once the duel was complete, there was the challenge of choosing the right door.

Joey called the Brothers out on being unfair with the door challenge—they had no way of knowing which door led where. Para and Dox offered a clue—they promised that one would only speak the truth while the other only spoke lies. _There's more to it than that. There always is._ Kisara suspected there was something the Brothers weren't telling them. Joey thought he figured it out: he compared their situation to a riddle he once heard about a traveler trying to get to a village of truth tellers, but next to it is a village of liars. Since the traveler doesn't know which way to go, he asks a nearby local, but doesn't know which village he's from. So he asks the local to take him to his own village, because either way he'd end up at the truthful village. Following that riddle, Joey asks each brother to point to their door.

Both Brothers pointed to Dox's door. _That was too easy._ The suspicious part of Kisara's mind was going into overdrive. Yugi agreed with her silent deduction, pointing out the differences between Joey's riddle and their current situation. They had two locals to deal with instead of one, and the liar could never admit to lying. Yugi deduced they could trust neither the Brothers nor their riddle. For the moment, they had to focus on the duel.

Yugi summoned his Beaver Warrior in attack mode and sent it four squares into the maze. Para activated Polymerization to fuse his Shadow Ghoul with the Labyrinth Wall and created Wall Shadow. The Wall Shadow circulated the labyrinth, emerging next to Beaver Warrior. The green creature slashed the beaver to pieces, knocking Yugi's LifePoints down to 1600. Since the Wall Shadow was part of the labyrinth itself, it didn't need to count spaces to attack, unlike Yugi and Joey's monsters. When the attack was over, the creature disappeared back into the wall.

Joey took precautions against the new threat when he summoned Axe Raider. Axe Raider stayed away from the wall and out of the Shadow's range, and Joey placed a face-down for extra insurance. Dox set Jirai Gumo face-down and summoned Labyrinth Tank, advancing it seven spaces. Yugi set things in motion with his Celtic Guardian and sent it into the maze. Para sent Wall Shadow to attack Celtic Guardian, but Joey's Kunai with Chain ensnared it, holding it in place and boosting the guardian's attack strength past Wall Shadow's, destroying it. Para's LifePoints fell to 1700.

"Way to go, guys!" Tea cheered for them.

"Keep it and we'll get out of here in no time!" Tristan added.

Joey gave them a thumbs-up and took his turn. He summoned his Flame Swordsman, moving it four squares to be on the same space as Yugi's Celtic Guardian. Then he moved his Axe Raider, still boosted by Kunai with Chain, to the same space as well. Dox advanced his Labyrinth take seven more spaces. Yugi summoned Dark Magician and moved him five spaces to protect the other three monsters.

The Brothers grinned at Para's next card: Magical Labyrinth. The magic card shifted the walls of the labyrinth, separating Yugi and Joey's monsters. Joey was rattled as he started his turn, but Yugi helped keep him calm. Their trust in each other was key to winning the duel. Joey sent his monsters through the maze to regroup with Yugi's, but Axe Raider stepped on Dox's Jirai Gumo. The giant spider negated Kunai with Chain and destroyed the warrior. Joey's LifePoints dropped to 1600.

Dox advanced his Labyrinth Tank seven more spaces, two spaces away from Flame Swordsman, who still had Jirai Gumo to deal with. He ended his turn by setting a monster face-down. Yugi activated his Mystic Box magic card, combining it with Dark Magician. The first box materialized around Dark Magician and was skewered with swords. A second box materialized around Jirai Gumo. When the boxes opened, Dark Magician was unharmed in front of Flame Swordsman, and the giant spider had been destroyed by the swords. Now that Dark Magician faced Labyrinth Tank, he could destroy with an attack. Dox's LifePoints fell to 1900.

Para grinned at his next draw, giving Kisara and the others a bad feeling about it. He set the card, and a Chinese box appeared on his field with a golden symbol on the top. Joey ordered Flame Swordsman to advance five more squares, closer to making it out of the labyrinth. Dox set a card, and another Chinese box appeared on the field—this one with a blue symbol. Then he flipped up his Dungeon Worm and boosted its attack strength by 400 points with the magic card Invigoration. The Worm burrowed underneath the maze, avoiding having to count squares just like the Wall Shadow. It surfaced below Celtic Guardian, trapping the warrior in its powerful mouth and dragging it below the surface. Yugi's LifePoints fell to 800.

Yugi pulled a trick out his hat: Magical Hats. Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman were hidden in the hats, hiding them from the Dungeon Worm. Para called on his Monster Tamer, which boosted Dungeon Worm's attack points and let him control it as if it were his own monster. Para sent the Worm to attack one of the hats. Fortunately, it was empty. The Worm burrowed back underground.

Joey removed his Swordsman from the safety of the Hat, positioning it right next to the Dungeon Worm's hole. Then he activated the magic card Salamandra, boosting Flame Swordsman's attack points, and since the worm was weak against fire, he had more than enough power to roast it. Flame Swordsman sent his fired down the hole. Dungeon Worm emerged ablaze and turned to ash, knocking Dox's LifePoints to 1600.

Dox drew his card, and the two Brothers performed another round of acrobatic feats in their joy at the card, calling it the third piece before playing it on the field. Another Chinese box materialized; this one had a green symbol. The three boxes began to shake, the power sealed inside desperate to get out. The boxes opened, and three colored lights emerged and swirled together.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know," Tea answered.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kisara said.

A giant monster appeared on the Brothers' field. The top third of it was golden brown, the middle was green, and the bottom was blue. They called it the Gate Guardian, claiming no one had ever gotten past it and its three elemental forces.

Yugi sets two cards face-down and ends his turn. Para ordered Gate Guardian to attack Flame Swordsman, but the attack was stopped with Yugi's Mirror Force. The redirected blast threatened to destroy the giant, but Gate Guardian's ability let it deflect the attack away from it. Unfortunately for the Brothers, the attack was redirected to Monster Tamer, destroying it and dropping Para's LifePoints to 900.

"Keep it up, guys!" Tea cheered for them.

Joey sent Flame Swordsman into to attack the green section of Gate Guardian, but the blue section blocked it. Dismantling the Guardian would be easier said than done. Dox counter attacked with the blue piece and flooded the maze, drowning the Flame Swordsman. Joey's LifePoints fell to 1300.

Yugi set a card and then took advantage of the waterlogged field by bringing out his Summoned Skull. Since the Skull attacked with electricity, the water along the maze floor was a great conductor to electrocute the water element of the Guardian. The Brothers tried to use its effect to protect itself, but when they flooded the field, they attacked the hats, triggering Yugi's Spellbinding Circle, trapping the Gate Guardian and negating its abilities. The Lightning Strike destroyed the water guardian and knocked Dox down to 900 LifePoints. The water dried up from the field.

Para played the magic card Remove Trap, destroying the Spellbinding Circle. Joey summoned his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Kisara grinned at its shining black scales. Yugi then revealed his face-down Polymerization, fusing Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes into the Black Skull Dragon. The Brothers laughed at their move—flying wasn't allowed in the labyrinth, keeping the Black Skull Dragon where he was. Yugi promised the rule wouldn't change the outcome of the duel.

Dox laughed at their dilemma as he played his Riryoku magic card. It cut Yugi and Joey's LifePoints in half and added the total to Gate Guardian. Yugi and Joey only had 400 and 650 LifePoints left, respectively. Yugi removed Dark Magician from the safety of the Magical Hats and sent him six spaces ahead and out of the maze. Yugi finished his move by playing Monster Reborn.

Para didn't even wait to see Yugi's monster before he ordered Gate Guardian to attack and destroy Dark Magician. The attack was blocked by a powerful water stream, courtesy of Suijin. Joey played his Copycat card, mimicking Riryoku to steal half the Brothers' LifePoints and add them to Black Skull Dragon. They each only had 450 LifePoints left. Dox mocked him for using it on the dragon, since it still could not fly. He sent Gate Guardian to attack Suijin, splitting its attack in two so they could destroy the elemental.

Yugi ended the duel on his turn. He activated his Monster Replace magic card, switching Black Skull Dragon with Dark Magician. Powered up by Riryoku, The Black Skull Dragon roasted Gate Guardian and wiped out the rest of the Paradox Brothers' LifePoints.

"All right!" the bystanders cheered for the two victors.

"We all have enough stars to make it into the castle now," Kisara said.

The Brothers cut their celebration short—they still had to choose a door to escape the tunnels. They rhymed their persuasions for their own door, irritating the group yet again. "Can't you two just act normal and give us a straight answer for once?" Tea asked.

"I am giving you a straight answer," they said at the same time.

"The answer is we can't trust either of these two," Yugi answered. He held up two coins—one marked with Para's symbol and the other with Dox's. The one he kept in his hand would be their choice. "Ready?" he asked as he prepared their choice. He opened his left hand first, which had Dox's mark on it. That meant Para's coin had to be the one in Yugi's other hand.

After beating around the bush, the Brothers announced that Dox's door had been the correct one, but Yugi figured out their secret. They could magically change which door was which, ensuring that they choose wrong. Yugi then revealed the coin in his right hand: Dox's. He used a double-marked coin to make sure they couldn't lose. _I have to wonder. Is this the Yugi we know, or is it the spirit of the Puzzle?_ Again, Kisara tried to distinguish between the two Yugis.

"Pegasus's castle, here we come!" Joey cheered as the group walked through the doorway to freedom.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Seto walked through the forest of Duelist Kingdom. He hadn't seen anyone since he said good-bye to Kisara the previous night, which made things easier. The fewer people who spotted him, the better—at least until he figured out how to get into the castle and rescue his brother. Pegasus was going to be sorry he ever kidnapped Mokuba. Seto would make sure of that.

"So it's the famous Seto Kaiba, huh?" Seto turned to see Kemo standing a few feet away. "Searching for your little brother no doubt," Kemo laughed before charging at Seto. "You're coming with me!"

Seto ducked and jammed his arm into Kemo's stomach. Then in the moment Kemo was stunned, Seto threw the security guard over his shoulder, slamming him onto his back. "Actually, you're coming with me," Seto hauled Kemo to his feet, holding the guard's arms behind his back. "You're going to help me find Mokuba, wherever Pegasus has him. And you're going to start by getting me into that castle."

Kemo begrudgingly led the way through the forest until they came to a side entrance to the castle. "You have security clearance. Open it," Seto demanded.

"Do you think we should ring the bell?" Kemo mocked.

"I think you should shut your mouth and open the door," Seto scowled. "Open it now."

Kemo obliged, and they entered the dungeons of the castle. "You do know no one takes Pegasus by surprise? He probably already knows you're here, somehow."

Seto grew impatient with the guard. "I don't care what Pegasus think. He's going to pay either way for what he's done to Mokuba."

Kemo guided him through the dark tunnels of the dungeon, each one looking exactly the same as the last. It felt like they were getting nowhere. "What is taking so long? I told you to take me to Mokuba, not on some tour."

"These tunnels honeycomb throughout the entire island. Without me, you could be lost down here for years."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Listen, slim, I'm much bigger and stronger than you are. You only got the jump on me 'cause you snuck up and took me by surprise. What's to stop me from spinning around knocking your—"

Seto spun the guard around and grabbed him by his collar. "Try and I'll drop you where you stand."

"In that case, nothing would please me more than reunite you with your little brother," Kemo sneered. Seto let him go and shoved him down the tunnel. They went around another corner, and the guard stopped. "This is as far we go," he stepped and stepped on one of the tiles. It sank in, and an alarm sounded. "If you want to find your brother before reinforcements arrive, better hurry. Security will be here any moment."

Seto shoved Kemo aside and took off running. He should have expected Kemo to try something like this, but that didn't matter now. He had to find Mokuba. He ran through the tunnels calling his brother's name.

He stopped when he heard the other guards coming. Silently, Seto scaled the corner of a nearby corridor, holding himself completely still until they passed. Once they were gone, he dropped down and trailed after them, confident they would lead him to Mokuba.

Seto was right. A quick strike to the back of both guards' necks knocked them out. Checking around the corner, Seto saw the coast was clear and ran to the cell. "Mokuba!" he called to his brother, biting back the rage he felt at the despondent look in the eleven-year-old's eyes.

"I always knew you'd come and rescue me," Mokuba said, the shine returning to his eyes. He tried to reach Seto, but the shackles on his ankles held him back. Again Seto held back his rage at Pegasus and his goons. Seto began to work on picking the lock on the cell door.

"Well, well, the brothers Kaiba," Seto tensed at Pegasus's voice. "Reunited at last. Bravo, Kaiba, bravo. I knew nothing would stop you from getting here."

Seto grit his teeth and resisted the urge to punch the pompous windbag in his golden eye. "Ooh, not very nice, Kaiba-boy. You really should be nicer to your host. Though what can I expect from the one who forced his way in here and attacked my guards? I predicted you come eventually, but not with this much hostility."

"You didn't predict everything I planned to do you for harming Mokuba?" Seto asked, on guard. Pegasus didn't bring any other guards with him, at least not that Seto could see, so he must have something up his sleeve.

"Actually, I predict you won't lay a finger on me," Pegasus smiled, amused.

"I should take you down right now for what you've done," Seto narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired man.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus smirked at him. "In my dungeon, in my castle, in my realm, the only one who makes threats is me." His golden eye flashed with light, blowing his hair and blinding Seto.

Mokuba screamed from his cell, and when Seto could see again, he was lying face-down on the ground. "Mokuba?" Pegasus laughed and held up a card with Mokuba's image. "You monster! What have you done? What have you done to him?" Seto's rage at the Duel Monsters creator reached a new height.

"It's just a little magic trick," Pegasus said innocently. "I've ensured your cooperation, for you see, Mokuba's soul is now imprisoned in a place where the locks can't be picked. And there he will remain, Kaiba-boy, until you beat me in a duel."

"You're mad!" It wasn't possible. There was no such thing as magic. But Seto couldn't deny his brother lying unconscious in that cell. It had to be some kind of hypnotism, and only Pegasus could undo it. But if he wanted a duel, Seto would oblige. "I duel you right now! I'll do anything!" He refused to let Pegasus see how scared he was for his brother.

"Not just yet, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus grinned at him. "You must first earn the privilege to challenge me, and you can only do that by defeating Yugi in a duel. And if you can't win against him, Mokuba's soul will stay mine forever." He tossed Seto five star chips. "Use these to challenge Yugi-boy."

 _Defeat Yugi?_ Seto felt himself go numb as he caught the stars. He needed to defeat Yugi; he'd been trying to figure out how ever since the day he saw Exodia in person. To reclaim his title as the number one duelist. Defeating Yugi meant Pegasus couldn't take over KaibaCorp. And now, defeating Yugi was the only way to save Mokuba.

Seto turned away from Pegasus and stormed out of the castle. Searching the island for his rival would take too long. Yugi was determined to win ten star chips to enter the castle. So Seto just had to wait for Yugi to come to him.

 _ **In case anyone is wondering or picked up the similarities, the duelist Kisara fought is Tohru Honda from**_ **Fruits Basket _. I don't own_ Fruits Basket _, and this_ _is not going to be a regular thing; I just needed a character, and the more I thought about the personality of the duelist with the fairy deck, the more Tohru fit. At most she may have another cameo if I need another opponent for Kisara or other characters in the future. Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Desperation

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would have my own copy of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.**_

Chapter Eight: Desperation

Kisara breathed in the fresh air as she ascended the stairs out of the Paradox Brothers' dungeon. Even though they'd only been underground a few hours, it felt like so much longer. A look around and an indication from Bakura's Millennium Ring showed they were at the base of Pegasus's castle. _Hang on, Mokuba. Seto, I hope you're safe._ Kisara steeled herself as they made their way up the staircase.

When they got halfway up, Kisara realized Yugi and Tea were still at the base of the stairs. Joey and Tristan called for them to hurry up. The two started up the stairs, and then Yugi tripped and fell on his face. Tea helped him to his feet, and they continued their conversation before finally beginning the climb and rejoining the group.

"You'd think a guy as rich as Pegasus would put in an elevator," Joey complained as they approached the top.

"Or cell service," Kisara added, checking her phone again. She still hoped her guardian hadn't chosen the last two days to check up on her. He was not going to be understanding if he had.

"Guys, look," Tristan pointed to the doorway at the top of the staircase. You're not going to believe who's blocking our way into the castle."

"Seto?" Kisara ran up the last set of stairs. "What are you doing here, _mon ami_? I thought you were going to rescue Mokuba."

He looked away from her. "This doesn't concern you, _mon meilleur ami_." He focused on Yugi behind her. "I can't let you pass, Yugi."

"I've won ten star chips, so stand aside, Kaiba," Yugi answered.

"You may have won enough star chips to qualify for the Duelist Kingdom play-offs, but I can't let you face Pegasus. He's mine. You and I are going to have one final duel. You will lose, and I will win. The winds of change are blowing, Yugi Muto."

Something wasn't right; Kisara could see a kind of desperation in Seto's eyes. Last time she saw him, he was heading straight for the castle wasn't going to let anyone detour him from rescuing Mokuba. "Seto, what is it?" she asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I said it doesn't concern you, Kisara," Seto told her. "I'm here to duel Yugi."

"I'm not going to duel you," Yugi said. "I don't have to."

"So… no longer confident your so-called 'Heart of the Cards' can help you win?" Seto taunted the tri-color haired duelist. "Or are you afraid you can't win without Exodia? That's it, isn't it, Yugi? You're afraid you can't beat me a second time. You coward."

"Seto!" Kisara yelled at him. "That's enough!"

"Yugi doesn't have to prove anything!" Tea added.

"Please, Seto," Kisara stood in front of her friend, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Tell me what's going on. What happened to not playing by Pegasus's rules?"

"I can't," Seto clenched his right hand into a fist. "Yugi, you said you won by tapping into the Heart of the Cards, and for a long time I didn't know what that meant, but now I think I do. And it took Pegasus to show me. He gave me a reason to put my heart in the cards." He reached for the card pendant under his shirt. "For the first time, Yugi, I can duel with fire and passion in my heart."

"Mokuba," Kisara whispered, realizing what he meant. Pegasus must have taken Mokuba's soul, just like he did Grandpa's. That had to be why Seto was so fixated on defeating Yugi now instead of getting off the island with his brother. Kisara looked between Seto and Yugi. Should she tell the others her guess? Seto surely was not going to say what was going on, but it wasn't her problem to share. She still felt guilty for telling Mai about Serenity without Joey's permission.

"I've changed," Seto insisted. "I deserve a chance for a rematch. Give me a chance to play you now. Let me play you for the right reasons."

The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yugi changed into his other self. "Kaiba, I accept your duel!" he said to the CEO. "We'll see what you've really learned. You just name the place."

"Our dueling field has been prepared. Follow me." Seto picked up his briefcase and led the way up the staircase to the roof. Yugi and Seto stood on opposite towers of the castle and faced each other. Seto tossed Yugi one of his duel disks, and they each wagered five star chips, tossing them to the center of their playing field.

"You can beat him, Yuge!" Joey yelled. "You did it once, and you can do it again!"

"That's right!" Tea added.

"Don't forget your secret ace," Kisara said. She wasn't sure who she wanted to win. Seto had to save Mokuba; Yugi had to save his grandpa. Either way, someone she cared about was going to suffer. Why? Why did it have to be this way?

Seto started off with his Ryu-Kishin in attack mode. His other four cards in his hand materialized as cards in front of him. Yugi followed his lead and summoned his Curse of Dragon in attack mode. After goading from Seto, the yellow dragon attacked the maroon fiend, knocking the CEO's LifePoints down to 1600. Seto countered with his Swordstalker, which gained 20 percent of the attack points from its fallen allies. At 2400, the demon swordsman had more than enough power to destroy Curse of Dragon, and it charged into to destroy its target. Just before the sword struck, the yellow dragon disappeared. Yugi activated his Monster Replace magic card, allowing him to swap out his dragon with Dark Magician. Dark Magician blasted the Swordstalker with his Dark Magic Attack, destroying it. Seto's LifePoints fell to 1500. Yugi brought out his Curse of Dragon again, and then passed the duel back to Seto.

Seto was far from finished. He summoned La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode. Yugi ordered Dark Magician to attack the genie, but Seto activated his trap: Ancient Lamp, drawing La Jinn into it and redirecting the attack to Curse of Dragon. Yugi's LifePoints dropped to 1500, even with Seto's. Seto activated De-Spell, targeting one of the cards in his opponent's hand. The magic card hit Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light. Seto mocked him for the loss of the card that aided him in their last duel.

Yugi decided to see what Seto was up to and activated his Eye of Truth, allowing him to see his opponent's hand. The holograms flipped around to show Seto's cards, most surprising being a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Kaiba sure loves his Blue-Eyes," Tristan said.

"I had a feeling he was sitting on at least one," Kisara said, keeping her eyes on the dragon card. Its energy resonated with her. It felt like it was a part of her.

"Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons? That'll be nearly impossible for Yugi to defeat," Bakura observed.

"Yeah, well Yugi's beaten three Blue-Eyes before, and he'll beat them again," Tea insisted.

Yugi continued his move by playing his Mystic Box, encasing the Dark Magician in a box. Swords rained from the sky and impaled the box, destroying what was inside. The box opened, and the card for Ancient Lamp was revealed, skewered by the swords. Another box appeared, and Dark Magician emerged, unharmed. Dark Magician waved his finger in a 'tsk tsk' motion at Seto." He pointed his green wand at the genie and fired his magic. La Jinn was destroyed, and Seto's LifePoints fell to 800.

 _Yugi's pulling ahead, but Seto still has his Blue-Eyes. What is he planning? He could turn things around with just the one in his hand._ Yugi may have taken the lead, but Kisara knew better than to count Seto out, still eyeing the dragon card. Especially when he still had his Blue-Eyes.

Seto's next play was Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode. Sensing that Seto had some kind of trap, Yugi recalled Dark Magician for the moment and summoned Gaia, the Fierce Knight. The mounted horse rode into battle and pierced through Saggi with its lances. As the hologram of Saggi fell apart, tiny spores appeared on the field, surrounding Gaia. Gaia's hologram flickered, and then disintegrated. The same happened to Dark Magician. Seto revealed the trap he placed within Saggi, infecting him with the Crush Card Virus. Every monster with more than 1500 attack points in Yugi's deck was infected and would be destroyed if Yugi summoned it.

 _This is bad. Now Yugi can't bring out his best monsters, and Seto still has all three of his Blue-Eyes. Would it affect Exodia? The pieces are all less than 1500, but completed its attack points are infinite._ Kisara hoped, if nothing else could, Exodia could come to Yugi's rescue like last time. For whatever reason, that monster reminded her of Grandpa, and Exodia was Grandpa protecting Yugi.

Yugi took the defensive and brought out his Silver Fang. Seto summoned his Battle Ox in attack mode and sent it into destroy Yugi's wolf. Yugi refused to back down in the face of Seto's taunting and called on his Griffore in attack mode, combining it with his Horn of the Unicorn magic card. Griffore blasted the Battle Ox with its lightning, destroying it and knocking Seto's LifePoints down to 600. Seto countered with his Gift of the Mystical Elf, boosting his LifePoints by 300. _Seto is so much more determined than the last time he faced Yugi. The more I watch, the more I'm sure Pegasus took Mokuba's soul. That has to be why he's so focused._

Seto finally decided to call on his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kisara felt a thrill of excitement when it took flight and used its White Lightning to blast through the Griffore, dropping Yugi's LifePoints to 400. _I wish I knew what it was about Blue-Eyes that gets me. I feel like I'm fighting alongside Seto when he plays it._

"Yo, Kisara, now's not the time to be impressed with Kaiba's dragon," Joey nudged her. "Yugi's in trouble."

Kisara tensed. "Joey, please don't make me choose between Yugi and Seto," she begged. "I can't. Neither of them can afford to lose this, and I don't want them to." She looked between the two duelists. "I can't see this duel ending well."

Yugi went back on the defensive with his Giant Soldier of Stone. Seto finally made his big play, revealing why he ultimately held back on using his favorite dragons. He played Polymerization, fusing all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons into one three-headed dragon: the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Kisara stared in awe at the beast. Its Neutron Blast vaporized Yugi's stone soldier.

"Yugi Muto!" Seto laughed. "There's no escape! Nothing can save you now!"

"Don't give up, Yuge!" Joey yelled. "Remember what you're fighting for! Remember the Heart of the Cards!"

Yugi took confidence in Joey's words, making his draw. He smirked at the card. "Kaiba, I just drew the card that will defend me against your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Impossible," Seto denied Yugi's claim.

"Watch and learn," Yugi played his card: Kuriboh. The little brown furball hovered on Yugi's field, staring down the significantly larger dragon. Seto mocked Yugi for using Kuriboh, the weakest monster in the game, but Yugi wasn't done. He played the magic card Multiply, turning his one Kuriboh into hundreds with more appearing each second. The only way to damage Yugi's LifePoints was for Seto to destroy all of them at once. And for every one of them Seto destroyed, more appeared to replace them. It was the ultimate attack versus the ultimate defense.

Yugi still had more up his sleeve. By using his Polymerization and Living Arrow magic cards, he was able to fuse his Mammoth Graveyard with Seto's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The skeletal mammoth merged with the heart of the dragon, its bony face appearing in the center of the dragon's chest. And since living flesh does not merge well with the undead, the Ultimate Dragon began to rot. Its attack points dropped by 1200 points each turn, weakening it to the point that any of Yugi's monsters could destroy it. All Seto could do was fire his Neutron Blast at the Kuribohs as Yugi bided his time.

Kisara could see the desperation growing in Seto's eyes as he realized just how cornered he was, watching the dark rotting mess that was his dragon. _He can't accept it. He won't accept he's lost._ Seto just stood there, staring into the distance. He didn't even respond when Yugi summoned his Celtic Guardian and attacked the rotten dragon, decapitating the center head. Seto's LifePoints fell to 400. All Yugi had to do was destroy another head, and he would win the duel.

"Yugi, it can't end this way," Seto said, his desperation growing. "If I don't defeat you in this duel, Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner forever. I can't let that happen. And though I don't have a card that can keep you from attacking, I think I still have a strategy that will stop you in your tracks."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, wary of what his opponent was up to.

Kisara tensed as he started backing up, standing on the ledge of the castle. "Seto, no!" she yelled to him. "There's another way to save Mokuba! You don't have to do this! Please! We can save him together!"

Everyone else joined her in trying to get Seto off the ledge, but he refused. He was going to force Yugi into surrendering the duel, knowing Yugi wouldn't want to hurt him. _Yugi. Seto._ Kisara looked between the two duelists.

"Don't push me too far, Kaiba," Yugi said. "I must win this duel to rescue my grandfather."

"And I have to win to save Mokuba," Seto countered. "I can stand up here all day, but with not attacking, you give up your chance to save your grandpa. Which means I have the advantage over you, for in my case, there's nothing holding me back." He drew his card and activated Monster Reborn, resurrecting the head of the Ultimate Dragon that Yugi just destroyed. Now Yugi had a time limit—attack Seto that turn or be wiped out on the next when Blue-Eyes destroyed the Celtic Guardian.

"Seto, please don't do this," Kisara begged, walking closer to him. She couldn't stop the duel, but she could stop Seto. "Remember back to when we were kids, when we'd play games in the library. You were the stickler for playing fair. Strategize, plan, bluff, that was all part of the game, but this isn't. This is Gozaburo's way, not yours." Seto flinched at the mention of his stepfather. "You are not him. Mokuba wouldn't want you to win like this. You're his hero. What kind of hero lets his adversary be the better person?"

"I'm no hero," Seto scowled, keeping his gaze on Yugi. "And I'll do whatever it takes to save Mokuba. Protecting him is all that matters."

"Seto," Kisara was a couple yards away from him. She extended her hand to him, a gesture for him to step down from the ledge. "Please. We can do this together."

He shook his head. "What's your decision, Yugi?"

Kisara could see the struggle on Yugi's face before he answered. "Kaiba, I've never backed away, and I'm not starting now. Celtic Guardian, attack!"

 _No!_ Kisara lunged forward, intent on pulling Seto off the ledge before the attack struck. She heard Tea yelling to Yugi, pleading for him to stop the attack. Everything seemed to slow down as the Celtic Guardian moved closer to the rotten dragon.

"STOP!"

Kisara froze within arm's reach of Seto. _That was our Yugi's voice. Not the other one helps him duel._ She turned to see him kneeling on the ground, tears spilling from his wide amethyst eyes. The Celtic Guardian stood defenseless in front of the dragon. Seto ordered his monster to attack, wiping out the warrior and the rest of Yugi's LifePoints. Everyone stood in stunned silence.

Kisara pulled Seto off the ledge, both furious and relieved. Relieved because he was safe, because she didn't lose him. Furious because he because of why he was there in the first place. "What is wrong with you, Seto?" she asked, blinking away tears. "Don't you see? Pegasus did the same to Yugi's Grandpa that he did to Mokuba. We could have helped you. But now you've condemned an innocent old man to a hospital room for the second time. And this time there's no checking out for him. Not unless we beat Pegasus."

"Yugi did it this time," Seto turned away from her. "He could have attacked and won the duel, but he didn't."

Kisara pulled Seto around to face her. "Look me in the eyes and say that to me. I promised Mokuba everything would be all right, that we would stop Pegasus together. He became my reason to fight, and Yugi and Joey promised they'd help too. We all promised we'd help you and your brother."

"You're just as naïve as back then," Seto stared her down. "You think doing the right thing will make everything work out in the end, but it doesn't. You have to be willing to do what needs to be done. If Yugi had, he'd be the one entering the castle instead of me. But he was too weak to follow through on his play."

"He spared you!" Tea yelled. Everyone but Yugi had turned their attention to Seto and Kisara. "Kaiba, he showed you compassion! Which is more than you deserve!" She was close to tears at this point as well.

"He lost the game," Seto walked away from Kisara to where the star chips lay.

"The game? Yugi may have lost one lousy Duel Monsters game, but at least he hasn't lost his heart!" Tea let him have the full force of her fury. "Not like you, Seto Kaiba! You spend so much time with your machines, you've forgotten what being human is about! Yugi has heart; he has us, friends who will stand by him until the end, no matter if he wins or loses some lousy game. And what do you have, Seto Kaiba? What do you have at the end of the day? Huh? I honestly don't know how Kisara puts up with you. Or why she's willing to search for something human in you when it doesn't seem to be there."

Seto growled as he picked up the star chips they'd wagered. "You asked what I have. I have everything I need." He put the star chips in his pocket and descended the stairs from the roof, moving on to his match with Pegasus.

"Keep telling yourself that, Kaiba," Joey said as Seto walked off. "Yugi's twice the man you'll ever be."

Kisara turned away, clamping down on her desire to break down crying. Crying wasn't going to fix things. So she did what she always did when things in her life started to go wrong—she came up with a plan to deal with it. They still had enough star chips for two of them to compete. Mokuba was her reason to fight, and since Seto was taking care of that, Kisara was more than willing to let Yugi have her star chips. They could also go search for any other remaining contestants. There weren't many left by this point, but there had to be five more star chips out there for them to win.

She became more concerned when Yugi didn't answer any of them when they got back to the door. He just knelt on the ground, a terrified look in his eyes. No matter they said, he wouldn't say anything. Even Joey, Tristan, and Tea had never seen him like this.

Joey took the first step in trying to reach him. "It's okay, Yuge. You just lost a few star chips is all. Here, take mine." He held his glove out for Yugi to see. "I owe you big time for ever getting me this far."

"No, take mine," Kisara knelt on Yugi's other side. "You guys need them more than I do. Seto just walked off with my reason to win. I'm sorry, Yugi. If only I'd convinced him to stop, this wouldn't have happened."

Yugi didn't respond to either of their offers, no matter how much persuasion they used. He just stared off into some unseen void. Joey finally had enough and hauled Yugi to his feet, holding him up by the collar. "Come on! Snap out of it!" Joey yelled in Yugi's face. "You're really starting to scare me, man! We're trying to help you out here!"

Kisara and the others pulled Joey away from Yugi who acted like none of it happened. Joey continued yelling at him until a new voice entered the conversation. "Well if this is how you treat your friends, I can't wait to see how you treat your enemies." Everyone but Yugi turned to face Mai. "What's up? If you guys have enough star chips to enter the castle, what are you doing hanging out here?

"It's Yuge," Joey explained. "He lost his chips to Kaiba, and now it's like he's lost the will to go on."

Mai's eyes widened at the news, but she didn't let it rattle her. "All right, listen up. Especially you, Yugi. You got beat, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. When I got beat, I thought it was all over for me too, but then Yugi stepped in and saved my star chips." She held her hand out in front of Yugi and opened it, revealing eight star chips. "And now I'm returning the favor."

Everyone stared in awe at her offering. "But without those, you can't win the prize money," Joey said.

"I'm being kind, not stupid," Mai showed her full glove. It was almost like she was a Harpie Angel answering their prayers. Kisara was immensely grateful to the blonde. "Now, go on, Yugi. You know I owe you, so take them." It was like Yugi didn't even see Mai in front of him. "Earth to Yugi? Star chips at twelve o'clock."

"Go ahead and take them, Yuge," Joey encouraged the shorter duelist. "That way we can all enter the castle together." Still nothing.

"What are my star chips not good enough for you?" Mai was being to lose her temper. The Harpie Angel was turning back into her stubborn self. "Fine! Then I'll keep them!" She pulled the star chips back, clenching them in her fist. "And your friends can blow your nose all the way back to the nursery! Grow up! Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose!"

"Mai, please, there's more going on than you know," Kisara tried to calm the offended woman.

"Oh, I know what's going on," Mai snapped. "Your friend lost one lousy duel and now he's too chicken to play again. Isn't that right?" She challenged Yugi to a duel for the extra star chips. Yugi remained silent, pushing Mai even further. Kisara took a breath, ready to step in as needed.

"I'll duel you."

Every turned to face Tea. "That's right," she insisted. "I'll take you on, right here, right now. Yugi needs those star chips, and I'm going to win them for him."

"Come on, be serious," Mai shot her down. "An amateur like you doesn't stand a chance against me."

 _There's no talking her out of this._ Kisara could see the determination in Tea's blue eyes. Resolving to help her friend, Kisara spoke up, "You said the same thing about Joey when you challenged him. Tea is more than capable of taking you down."

"Thanks, Kisara," Tea smiled.

"Look, hon, it's sweet you standing up for Yugi and all, but sweet doesn't win duels," Mai answered.

"It works for her," Kisara countered. She honestly wasn't sure how Tea would do against Mai, but Tea deserved this fight. For Yugi. "Tea has been playing just as long as Joey has, and she regularly beat him before we came here. And since Joey beat you and Rex, I think Tea deserves the chance to prove herself."

"Are you sure about this?" Mai asked the brunette. Tea nodded, and the group headed to the nearest arena.

"What do you think?" Joey asked.

"Yugi's in good hands," Tristan answered.

"Tea can do this," Kisara made herself look for the best-case scenario. "We just have to believe in her."

Tea started the duel with her Petite Angel. The little pink creature squeaked as it materialized on the field. Mai played her signature card: Harpie Lady. The bird woman crushed Tea's angel with her clawed foot, knocking her LifePoints down to 1300. Mai ended her turn with a face-down card. Tea pulled herself together and summoned her Fairy's Gift. She set a card and sent her fairy into destroy the Harpie Lady. Its 1400 attack points should have been enough to destroy it, but activated her face-down Rose Whip. It boosted Harpie Lady's attack points by 300, allowing her to overpower the Fairy's Gift. Harpie Lady snapped the whip and flicked it at the fairy, destroying her. Tea's LifePoints fell to 1100.

"If you have any idea what you're up against, you'd call it quits now, Tea," Mai taunted the brunette. "This isn't going to get any easier you know. Just give up and go back to cheerleading."

"No," Tea refused. "I'm not going to let Yugi down, Mai." Every one of Mai's barbs got under Tea's skin, to the blonde's amusement.

"Calm down and focus on the duel, Tea!" Kisara called to her friend. "You can do this; just don't let her get to you!"

Mai continued the game by playing a card face-down. Tea pondered her next move, staring intently at the card she drew. After deliberating, she summoned the monster: Shining Friendship. _Is that how she sees us?_ The card fit with Tea, who always cared for her friends and put them first. Even if it meant stopping Yugi from winning, Tea knew Yugi would never forgive himself if he let Seto be injured in their duel. Now Yugi just had to face the world again instead of whatever void he was staring into. Kisara hoped Tea could snap him out of it. Tea might the only one who could.

Harpie Lady attacked the golden cherub, but Tea had her own surprise waiting: Waboku. Monks in blue robes appeared on Tea's field, neutralizing the Harpie's attack.

"You're right, Mai," Tea admitted. "Maybe I am scared dueling up here with you for such incredibly high stakes. But this card reminded me of something that helps me face that fear—my friends. And I know with all of them backing me up, I will win! It's like the card says: Shining Friendship. Because no matter how dark things may get, the special bond I share with my friends will always find a way to shine through. I may be scared, but that won't keep me from dueling or from helping Yugi. Or from winning this duel!"

"Is any of this stuff getting through to you, Yugi?" Joey asked his despondent friend.

"Come on, Yugi," Kisara nudged him. "Just watch her go. She's doing this for you.

Tea set a monster and equipped Shining Friendship with the magic card Silver Bow & Arrow, raising its attack points by 300. Mai followed suit and played Cyber Shield, boosting Harpie Lady by another 500. Golden armor appeared on the Harpie, making her even more intimidating. Mai also played her De-Spell, destroying the Silver Bow & Arrow. Mai sent Harpie Lady to attack, and the powered-up bird flicked her whip at Tea's face-down monster. Magician of Faith was destroyed, and Tea got a magic card back from her graveyard.

Mai tried again to make Tea give up—she and Harpie Lady were too powerful, and Yugi had already given up. Tea couldn't keep fighting for Yugi; he had to deal with whatever was bothering him on his own.

Kisara some light return to Yugi's eyes listening to the duel. _That's right, Yugi. You have to keep fighting, for your Grandpa. You can't give up._ She turned her attention back to the duel, hoping Yugi would finally snap out of it.

Tears sprung from Tea's eyes as she strengthened her resolve to win. "Don't let these tears fool you, Mai. I may be crying, but I have never felt stronger. So get your star chips ready, because I'm about to beat you! And there's not a thing you can say or do that will stop me!"

Tea strengthened her Shining Friendship with her Silver Bow & Arrow again and Elf's Light, boosting him to 2000 attack points. The golden cherub grew into a full-sized angel. Tea continued with her own copy of De-Spell, destroying Mai's Cyber Shield and weakening the Harpie Lady. Shining Friendship fired an arrow at Harpie Lady, destroying it in a shower of light. "Bulls-eye for Friendship!" the brunette cheered.

Mai chose to surrender the duel after that, exiting the arena and handing Tea her extra star chips. She walked away, heading up the stairs to the castle.

"Wait, Mai," Yugi called to her. The blonde turned to face him. "I have to ask you something. Wasn't your last card you—"

"A throwaway," Mai cut him off. Kisara had forgotten Mai had another face-down on her field. What was it? "It was nothing that Tea wouldn't have been able to beat anyway, really." She gave Yugi a thumbs-up before turning away. "Some cards just aren't worth playing."

"Thank you," Yugi said.

Kisara pulled Joey, Tristan, and Bakura away as Tea gave Yugi the star chips. Knowing Yugi and Tea, they'd be a little awkward about it, and they deserved to have the moment of privacy. Combined with the crushes Kisara was sure they had on each other, she also hoped one might share their feelings with the other. They deserved it.

When they were done, Mai called to the others from one of the staircase landings. "Hey, you losers! Last one to the castle door's a rotten egg!"

Kisara and her friends grinned and gave chase, each one being set on being the first one to make it to the door. _Things are looking up._ Now that Yugi was okay and they all had enough star chips, nothing was going to stop from defeating Pegasus.


	9. Maximillion Pegasus Welcomes You

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Toon World would have had all its insanity when it was first released.**_

Chapter Nine: Maximillion Pegasus Welcomes You to His Castle

Kisara scowled at Kemo as the group reached the entrance to Pegasus's castle. She wasn't going to forget him going back on their deal to release Mokuba. A lot of heartbreak could have been spared if he had kept his word. "Let us in, Kemo," she said as they came to a stop.

"Oh no," Kemo glared at them. "No way you brats won ten star chips each. This isn't some clubhouse; it's a place reserved for the dueling elite."

"Hmm," Mai smiled sweetly at the guard as she, Yugi, Joey, and Kisara stepped forward. "I guess that means we'll fit right in." They showed their full gloves.

"Would you mind telling housekeeping that I like my pillows extra fluffy?" Joey asked as they strolled past Kemo.

Mai entered her star chips into the key and unlocked the door. They started to walk in until Kemo blocked Tea, Tristan, and Bakura's way. "No, no, no," he said. "You three don't even have dueling gloves!"

"But you have to let us in," Tea smiled innocently at the guard. "We're the cheerleaders!"

"Cheer what?" Kisara was sure Kemo blinked behind his dark sunglasses. "What do you think this is—a high school football game? No star chips, no entry. You got that?"

Mai decided to pull out the big guns—or the big charms. "You saying you couldn't do us this one little favor?" She pursed her lips in a small pout and winked at the guard. "Not even for me?"

Kisara struggled to keep her expression stoic as Kemo became flustered. "Absolutely not," he insisted. "Pegasus gave me explicit instructions not to let anyone—" He was cut off as the three supporters sprinted pasted him and Mai and into the castle. Mai swung her knapsack into his face and ran in just as Joey and Yugi closed the doors. Joey set the bolt on the door, preventing Kemo from coming after them.

"And that's that," Joey said, brushing his hand off as he grinned.

They ventured farther into the castle, intent on finding Pegasus. The first person the group found was not the wielder of the Millennium Eye, but someone they had a score to settle with all the same: Bandit Keith. "Well, what do you know? If it isn't big, tough Joey and his whole crew of dueling dummies," Keith sneered at them.

"You slime bucket!" Joey yelled at him. "I've been waiting to find you ever since you left us trapped in that cave!" He clenched his fist and charged at Keith, throwing multiple punches at the other duelist.

Keith dodged and parried each of Joey's blows. "Can't this little grudge of yours wait?" he asked as he caught Joey last punch. "The real action's about to start." He gestured over the balcony to where someone was standing.

"Seto?" Kisara leaned over the balcony to see her friend standing alone, holding his silver briefcase tightly. There was nothing but determination in his deep blue eyes as he waited for his opponent.

"Yeah, the world champ and Pegasus," Keith laughed. "I'd hoped to get first crack at the old man myself, but you know they save the biggest match for last."

"So they're really going to duel," Kisara whispered, keeping her eyes on Seto.

"Then it looks like I made it here just time, chumps." Rex Raptor walked into the room. "I may have lost to you before, but not anymore. And I'm going to back at you Joey for taking my Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Hey, I won it fair and square!" Joey yelled at the dino duelist. "But if it's a rematch you want, I'll gladly take you on!"

"Please, honored guests, may I have your attention?" a tall man with bushy gray hair and mustache interrupted them. Like all of Pegasus's employees, he wore a black suit and sunglasses. "Welcome, finalists, to Pegasus's Castle. I'm Croquet, Chief Tournament Liaison. Congratulations on making it this far. Pegasus is quite taken with all of your dueling talents. In fact, he's so impressed, he wanted to reward you with some entertainment: a special exhibition match. I think you'll all be quite in awe of what you're about to see." He paused, gauging their reactions. "This match should give you an idea of what's in store for all of you."

"So basically it's meant to intimidate us?" Mai reasoned.

"Why would Pegasus want to do that?" Croquet asked, his expression unreadable.

"'Cause he's a grade-A nutcase," Joey answered.

"I wouldn't have used those words, but Joey's right," Kisara said, narrowing her sapphire eyes at the employee.

"Enjoy the match," Croquet turned and walked away.

The doors across from Seto opened, and Pegasus strolled in, accompanied by two security guards. Kisara grimaced at his slightly amused expression. "Where's my brother?" Seto demanded to know.

"What? No hello?" Pegasus dodged the question. "I thought we were friends Kaiba-boy. Don't tell me that my kidnapping Mokuba and seizing control of your company has put a rift between us? It was nothing personal." His tone shifted from an amused host to a more sinister motive. "Besides, it's not like I hurt your kid brother. He's perfectly safe. In fact, you can have him back if you like. Just beat me in a duel like we agreed, and I'll hand him over. I mean, one little victory shouldn't be a problem for the Duel Monsters world champ." The Millennium Eye glimmered in the light.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not hoping Kaiba loses this duel," Joey said. "I still say he's a first-class jerk for everything he put us through, but I can't help but feel for him trying to get his kid brother back.

"Far as I'm concerned, anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all bad," Tristan said.

"I'm also certain Pegasus took Mokuba's soul," Kisara said.

"Are you sure?" Tea asked.

Kisara nodded. "There's no other explanation for what he did on the roof. I just hope Seto knows what he's getting into. This could be his toughest duel yet."

"Come now, Kaiba," Pegasus continued to toy with the CEO. "It's so gauche to keep us in suspense, especially with an audience waiting in the wings."

Seto turned to see the crowd in the balcony. His eyes widened at the sight of Yugi. "Hey there, Kaiba," the shorter duelist said.

"I should have known you'd find a way back in here," Seto smirked and turned back to Pegasus.

"I hope you're ready, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus grinned. "I don't know about you, but I have been looking forward to this match for quite some time."

"Be safe, Seto!" Kisara called to her friend. "Don't underestimate him, even for a second."

He didn't look back at her, but he nodded. He opened his briefcase and took out one of his duel disks. "Here!" Seto tossed the device to Pegasus. "If you really have been looking forward to our match, then you'll have no problem dueling with this!"

Pegasus waved the duel disk like a fan in front of him, feigning confusion. "You want to duel me with your latest contraption? But I don't even know how the silly device even works. Do I spin it like a top or roll it like a ball?" He sent the disk rolling across the walkway, leaving his two lackeys to chase it.

"Cut the theatrics!" Seto yelled at the Duel Monsters creator.

"Ooh, Kaiba means business," Pegasus grinned. "Okay then, how about we settle this like businessmen would? I'll agree to use your system if you agree to a request I have."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kisara said as she kept her eye on the red-suited host.

"Nothing that will change the game of course," Pegasus continued. "I just want someone else to operate your little device for me." The Millennium Eye flashed.

"I smell a rat," Bandit Keith spat.

"What kind of chump-a-saurus makes someone else fight for him?" Rex asked. "He can't be that intimidating if he needs help to win."

"I assure you I will still make all the strategic decisions," Pegasus pressed his point. "The gameplay won't change at all."

"So then why the request?" the brown-haired duelist asked. "Why not fight your own battles for once?"

The tournament host clapped his hands. "Show Kaiba the lad who'll play as my pawn, and he'll understand my request," he ordered his guards.

The door opened, and a dirty and disheveled Mokuba was escorted by two more of the guards, held by a shackle around his left wrist. His blue-gray eyes were vacant as the guard holding the chain led him in. No matter what Seto or anyone else said, he didn't respond.

"I'm sorry if he doesn't seem quite like himself," Pegasus prattled on. "But I happen to find that the captives I keep are far easier to manage after I've made an extraction of sorts."

Seto shook with rage. "You monster!" he yelled.

"Now, now, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus held up a card. Kisara could just see Mokuba's image on it. "Petty insults aren't the way to get your brother's soul back."

"I was right," Kisara said, clenching her fist. "I was really hoping I was wrong."

"What's he mean?" Mai asked.

"It's a long story," Kisara answered. "Let's just say that golden eye of his isn't for show."

Pegasus continued to taunt Seto about Mokuba and the stakes of the duel. If Seto won, Mokuba's soul would be released, but if he lost, Pegasus would take Seto's soul as well. And if Seto still wanted to use the duel disks, he would have to face his brother.

"Seto. Mokuba." Kisara let her hair fall in her eyes. There was no way Seto would duel with those terms. Even if Mokuba's soul was gone, Seto could never bring himself to attack Mokuba's body. He gave up his edge of the duel disks to spare Mokuba the strain of the duel. The guards took Mokuba out of the room, probably back to wherever he was being held before Seto made it into the castle.

Pegasus snapped his fingers, and the landing he and Seto stood on split apart, powered by some mechanism. A duel arena descended from high above and filled the gap created by the opening in the landing. The landing connected to the arena, and it roared to life.

"Ready, Kaiba?" the silver-haired man asked. "Your brother's fate hangs in the balance."

Seto said nothing as he took out his deck and placed it in the designated slot. "Kaiba, you gotta believe in the Heart of the Cards!" Yugi called to him. "It's the only way to rescue Mokuba!"

Seto turned to look up at the group. "Stay out of this," he told them. "I'm fighting this duel my way."

"Seto, please," Kisara begged him. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Just remember it takes more than a strong monster and clever strategies to win this," Yugi continued. "That Millennium Eye Pegasus has changes everything."

"Yuge, don't forget Kaiba's the one that took five of your stars," Joey interrupted him.

"I know," Yugi kept his eyes on Seto. "But I also know what it's like to be dueling for someone you care about. And I couldn't live with myself if I held back anything that could help Kaiba get his brother back."

"Yugi, you're a good duelist," Seto said as he faced Pegasus again. "But I don't need your help. It's my battle to fight now, and I will win."

"Seto, please, just be careful," Kisara said to him as the match started.

Pegasus took the first move and set a monster and a face-down. Kisara knew better than to trust anything he did, and she was sure Seto knew as well. The Duel Monsters creator just stared at Seto while the champion made his move: attacking with Rude Kaiser. It sliced through Pegasus's alligator. He feigned fear and anguish before summoning Parrot Dragon. The dragon-bird combination swooped into destroy Rude Kaiser, but Seto played his face-down card: the magic card Mesmeric Control. It weakened the Parrot Dragon enough for Seto's monster to destroy it, knocking Pegasus down to 1400 LifePoints.

"Wow, Pegasus talks a big game but duels like a kid," Tristan said.

"It's almost like he's toying with Kaiba," Mai said.

"Wait, didn't he pull this act with you?" Joey turned to Yugi.

The shorter duelist nodded. "I guess he doesn't even take the world champion seriously. I just hope Kaiba catches on before it's too late."

"He knows," Kisara said. "Seto wouldn't have gone so long without losing if he couldn't tell when his opponent was up to something. He's also seen Pegasus duel before too."

Seto moved to summon his next monster, but Pegasus stopped him with his face-down card. The magic card Prophecy allowed him to guess whether or not Seto's monster had than 2000 attack points. If he guessed correctly, Pegasus could take the card from Seto and add it to his hand. _It's Blue-Eyes._ Kisara suspected Seto was about to summon his favorite dragon, and Pegasus was counting on that. Not only did Pegasus guess the monster had more than 2000 attack points, he correctly identified it as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seto shook with fury as he placed the card on the arena to be sent to Pegasus.

"There's no way he could have known that was Blue-Eyes," Kisara said. "I had a feeling, but even I wasn't completely sure."

"Pegasus must be up to his old tricks," Yugi said. "It's just like what he did against me."

"Don't let him shake you, Seto!" Kisara called. "Remember what you kept telling me. He won't play fair."

"Oh, Kisara-dear, do you think that little of me?" Pegasus chuckled.

"You're the mind-reader. You tell me."

"Ooh, I see Kaiba-boy's feistiness has rubbed off on you," he grinned. "Now I really can't wait to see what you do in the finals. But first Kaiba-boy has to take his turn."

Seto pulled himself together and switched Rude Kaiser into defense mode, bracing himself for Pegasus to summon the stolen Blue-Eyes. Pegasus set a monster and a card, continuing to toy with his opponent. Seto brought out Saggi the Dark Clown laid a face-down, just like he did against Yugi on the roof not more than two hours ago. Kisara braced herself, hoping the virus would infect Pegasus's deck and wipe him out. Mokuba's safety depended on it.

"Yeah, this time Pegasus's going to catch the bug," Joey grinned.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Yugi warned them. "Pegasus knows."

Yugi was right, and Pegasus activated the magic card Negative Energy. It doubled Saggi's attack points, making the clown too powerful to host the crush card. The game creator continued by flipping up his Dark Rabbit, also boosted by Negative Energy's magic. The ridiculous rabbit threw several rapid punches at the clown, destroying it. Seto's LifePoints fell to 1000.

"And I always thought a rabbit punch was a wimpy move," Joey said.

"I've never seen Kaiba so shaken before," Tea said.

"And Pegasus still isn't really trying," Kisara said. "He still has the Blue-Eyes he stole. He could have ended it right now if wanted to, but he's just toying with Seto even more." Her worry for her friend grew. She couldn't lose Seto too. Not after everything else that was happening. _Please, let Seto pull through._

"The Millennium Eye somehow lets him see all of the cards in Kaiba's hand," Yugi said.

"Come on," Mai scoffed. "Tell me you're not serious."

"Dead serious," Kisara told her. "I said it wasn't for show."

"I know you guys said it had magical powers," Joey said, "but I didn't know it could help him win duels too. How's anyone supposed to win against that kind of power?"

"Still, I wouldn't count Kaiba out of this match just yet," Yugi said. "He may be trailing now, but he didn't get to be world champion without learning a few comeback tricks."

"He just has to deal with the stolen dragon and Pegasus's magic," Kisara added. "Stay strong, Seto!"

Seto shook off Pegasus's tactics and set a monster, protecting himself from the Dark Rabbit. "Tell me something, my old friend," Pegasus said after he drew. "Did you like watching cartoons in your youth?" Seto said nothing. _Neither one of us exactly had access to a TV back then._ Kisara never saw much outside the library at Kaiba Mansion, and knowing Gozaburo, he wouldn't let Seto and Mokuba have that kind of enjoyment. "Is that a no?" Pegasus asked. "Kaiba, you're even more cold-hearted than I thought." A happy grin spread on the creator's face as he reminisced. "Why, for me, they were the absolute best. And none was closer to my heart than the misadventures of one tricky hare! I am speaking, of course, of _Funny Bunny_! Such a clever rabbit, forever evading Ruff Gruff McDogg and his long paw of the law!" he sang as he continued. "Oh, how I'd spend hours watching their never-ending antics and perpetual game of hide-and-seek!"

"Where is he going with this?" Kisara asked.

"I don't know, Joey answered, "but I bet it's not going to be good."

"Just make your move," Seto demanded.

Pegasus laughed. "But, Kaiba, that is my move. An entire magical cartoon world! Welcome, Kaiba, to Toon World!" He played a magic card, and a book materialized on his field. It opened, and a cartoon castle sprung from its pages like a pop-up book. "Let the fun begin!"

"What kind of wacky card is this?" Joey asked. "I've never even heard of it."

"I can't believe Pegasus is using cards that were never released," Rex said. "That chump-a-saurus sure knows how to make the most of his position."

"Rex, you know about this card?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah, it'll make Kaiba go extinct," Rex laughed. "I guess Kaiba's not as undefeatable as everyone thinks. Even if losing to Yugi was a fluke, this'll put him in his place. And I get a front-row seat to it all."

Pegasus's Dark Rabbit hid himself inside the pop-up book, and the creator explained that nothing could penetrate the book once the pages were closed. At his command, the Rabbit popped out with a more cartoon look and armor before boxer-punching Seto's Battle Ox. Its attack finished, it waggled its tongue at Seto before vanishing back into Toon World.

"Well that's not fair!" Tea yelled at Seto's helplessness against the cartoon.

"He'll keep doing this the entire duel," Yugi said.

"Don't give up, Seto!" Kisara called to him. He had to win. He just had to.

Seto kept biding his time with a face-down, passing the duel back to Pegasus. The cartoon-lover decided to toy with Seto even more and brought out Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon roared and flew into the book, and the book snapped shut. "Meet the new and improved Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" Pegasus cheered as the dragon returned in a cartoon explosion. Now the dragon was smaller, its eyes bugged out, and its sharper teeth were revealed in a comic grin. It snarled at Seto.

"No, you've stripped him of his pride," Seto stared at the comic dragon in disbelief.

"Please," Pegasus brushed off his opponent's protests. "I've transformed this legendary beast into his most supreme form. Also I've made him look much more cuddly."

"Of all the things that Blue-Eyes is, cuddly sure ain't one of them," Joey said.

"For once, I think that Kaiba would agree with you," Yugi replied.

"It's just so wrong," Kisara added. "It's like it's not even the same dragon, and this might be the first dragon I've seen that I dislike." Whatever connection she felt with Blue-Eyes White Dragon was severed in its Toon counterpart.

"That's not a good sign," Joey said, "if even you don't like the dragon.

The Toon Dragon blasted through Seto's Rude Kaiser, leaving the champion defenseless. Seto slammed his hand face-down on the edge of the display. "Somehow you can see my cards," he accused Pegasus, "so I'm abandoning my present hand. Perhaps if I can't see what I'm playing, then you can't either!"

"A gutsy move," Yugi commented.

"Tell me, how do you think Pegasus is cheating?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know," Joey said. "Maybe he's got some hidden cameras up here?"

"That's not it," Kisara insisted. The more she watched Pegasus duel, the more she was reminded of what she saw when she first touched Grandpa's Blue-Eyes. Did that creature have the Millennium Eye? "There's some kind of magic associated with the Millennium Items. I don't know what that Eye can do, but it's how Pegasus sees Seto's cards. He didn't have cameras when he dueled Yugi. It's the only common factor."

"You really think so?" Tristan asked. She nodded.

"Hey, I wouldn't put anything past that sleazy slime ball," Joey said. "And I'll tell you this: now that Kaiba's not even looking at his cards, he needs to trust more in the Heart of the Cards if he's going to have any chance of rescuing his brother."

 _Come on, Seto!_ Kisara held her breath and Seto drew. There was one card that could help him, and he needed to draw it now.

"I've put all my faith in the one draw!" Seto played his card. Blue-Eyes White Dragon materialized on his field, roaring with fury. _Yes! Go get him!_ Blue-Eyes attacked the Toon Dragon, and the cartoon warped itself so the White Lightning flew right past it.

"You should have watched more cartoons, Kaiba," Pegasus laughed. "The cuddliest creature never, ever gets hit. In 3,013 episodes of _Funny Bunny_ , Ruff Ruff McGruff never laid a paw on our cuddly hero. No, he would try and try, but never would he succeed. Such a clever little rabbit."

"Well he apparently had a happy childhood," Kisara frowned.

"And my creatures will employ the same cleverness every time you attack," Pegasus grinned. "Because as long as my Toon World card is out, everything I throw will be just as hard to pin down as my Toon Dragon!"

"Well that's hardly fair!" Tea yelled.

"I told you guys Pegasus knows how to make the most of his position," Rex laughed.

"What do you know about it?" Kisara asked.

"All I know is that it was never put into circulation," Yugi said. "It was deemed too powerful."

"Yeah, and that chump has the only copy," Rex added.

"That sounds real fair," Joey grimaced.

"How can anyone beat Pegasus when he has cards like that at his disposal?" Tea asked.

Pegasus continued the duel by adding the Shine Palace to Toon World, boosting Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon's attack points by 500. The cartoon flexed its muscles in a volcanic explosion for Seto and the spectators to see. It attacked, but Seto countered with Negate Attack, protecting the original Blue-Eyes.

"My turn!" Seto made his draw. It came down to this. He needed something to take out the Toon Dragon now. "Go, Shadow Spell!" Chains burst out and ensnared the cartoon, immobilizing him and lowering his attack strength by 700 points. Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack hit true this time, destroying the Toon Dragon and knocking Pegasus down to 1200 LifePoints. "Now do you understand that nothing will stop me from rescuing my brother, Pegasus?" Seto spat. "Even destroying my own Blue-Eyes."

"Aw, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus grinned. "Your treasured Blue-Eyes White Dragons mean so very much to you, don't they? Well, as creator of Duel Monsters, I'm truly touched by your devotion. But when will you learn the same devotion is not returned by the Blue-Eyes?" He revealed the card he drew: Dragon Capture Jar. "For as you see, dragons are not so loyal."

 _That's where you're wrong. Dragons are loyal, especially Blue-Eyes to Seto. Casting a spell to take away its will does not mean the dragon is disloyal. It just makes it very, very angry._ Kisara scowled as Pegasus's Jar absorbed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Left with few options, Seto drew a card and set a monster face down. Pegasus set a magic card and summoned the Dragon Piper, intending to bring Blue-Eyes out from the Jar and control it. Refusing to let that happen, Seto flipped up his Swordstalker. The warrior charged at the Dragon Piper, desperate to destroy it before it released Blue-Eyes. Pegasus laughed and revealed his face-down card: the magic card Doppelganger. It copied any card out on the field—namely Seto's Crush Card Virus. The virus infected the Dragon Piper, infecting Seto's deck when the Swordstalker slashed through it. Seto's deck was wiped out—he only had one monster with less than 1500 attack points. He played Monster Reborn to bring back Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode. Pegasus summoned Bickuribox. The cartoon jack-in-a-box sliced through the clown, destroying the last card in Seto's deck.

"There are no more cards you can play!" Pegasus laughed. "Therefore you lose, Kaiba-boy. And you've lost much more than just this duel, haven't you Kaiba? You've lost the only chance you had of rescuing your baby brother. You let him down, but don't worry, my dear friend. I will spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without him." He pulled out a blank card.

"What is that?" Seto asked.

"It is the final fate of your soul, Seto Kaiba," Pegasus said as the Millennium Eye glowed.

"NO!" Kisara couldn't let anything happen to Seto. Not him. Not because he was trying to save Mokuba. There had to be something she could do to save him. Her hair flew around her as she reached over the balcony for him. A dragon roared. Shadows pulled at Seto, and she chased after him. He lay unconscious before her. Kisara reached claws out to him. The light they came from was closing. She shoved Seto through the light just before it vanished. Kisara was left alone among the shadows.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Seto blinked, and he was still facing Pegasus from his place in the duel arena. He had felt himself drifting away, and then something shoved him back to reality. "Oh my, isn't this a twist?" Pegasus smirked at the card he held. What had been a blank image was covered with Kisara's face. Her eyes were closed, her expression resigned to her fate. "It seems Kisara-girl possesses the very spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And she apparently didn't want to see her dear friend Kaiba-boy taken away."

 _Kisara is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?_ Seto looked up to the balcony for her. Her gaze was empty, and she fell forward. Wheeler caught her before she went over the edge. "Kisara?" he said. "Hey, wake up!"

"How did she do that?" the blonde woman next to him asked.

"Come on, Kisara, wake up," Wheeler yelled at her.

Pegasus laughed at them. "You won't find her there. Her soul is mine." He held the card for them to see as well.

"Let her go!" Seto demanded. He already lost Mokuba; Pegasus couldn't take Kisara too. "She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"My, my, I never thought you would be so desperate to save anyone other than your baby brother," Pegasus mocked him. "You must really care of her. But she made herself involved by taking your place. But I suppose it wouldn't look good if one of the finalists in my tournament was unable to compete."

"Stop messing around!" Seto yelled.

"Oh, impatient are we?" Pegasus said. "I'll tell you what. You and I will adhere to our original deal. Since you lost the duel, your soul will become my prisoner, and your brother's soul will stay mine as well. It would be like Kisara-dear never interfered at all."

Seto looked back up to the balcony where Wheeler was still trying to wake Kisara up. Seto was a failure. He failed to defeat Pegasus, failed to save Mokuba. And now Kisara was taken prisoner too. He met Yugi's eyes. There, maybe, was a spot of hope. Wheeler was a two-bit hack who shouldn't have even made it in the castle. That mutt didn't stand a chance against Pegasus, and neither did other finalists, especially if none of them could defeat Seto himself. But Yugi was another story. Yugi had managed to pull the impossible not once, but twice, that Seto had seen. At this point, if anyone could defeat Pegasus, it had to be Yugi.

Seto never asked anyone for help, not once since his parents died and his relatives dumped him and Mokuba at that orphanage. But he didn't have a choice. As much as it pained him to admit it to himself, and he would never, ever, admit it to anyone else, he needed Yugi to defeat Pegasus.

But would Yugi be interested in helping him after what happened in their last match? Seto had ripped away Yugi's chance of saving his grandfather. _You're his hero, Seto. What kind of hero lets his adversary be the better person?_ Kisara's voice rang in Seto's head. She was right. Yugi would defeat Pegasus not just because he needed to save his grandfather, but because he would believe it was the right thing to. _I promised Mokuba everything would be all right, that we would stop Pegasus together. And Yugi and Joey promised they'd help too. We all promised we'd help you and your brother._ Kisara was right—if Yugi wouldn't do it for Seto, he would do it for Kisara and Mokuba.

Yugi seemed to understand Seto's thoughts and nodded. "Pegasus, I accept your terms!" Seto said and braced himself. Kisara was not going pay for his failure. The creator smiled, and his golden eye flashed. Shadows pulled at Seto, and everything went black.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Yugi feared for Kaiba when the Crush Card Virus hit, destroying the world champion's deck. Then Pegasus's Eye flashed, ready to take Seto's soul just like he did Grandpa's. Then Kisara crackled with blue energy, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared over them, flying into the soul card in Pegasus's hand. It was the first time he had seen the dragon appear—he had been busy not drowning the first time, and Panik's fire had blocked his vision the second time.

Joey caught Kisara before she fell off the balcony. Her vacant eyes were as they closed. Just like Grandpa's and Mokuba's, clear evidence that her soul was gone. "Kisara? Hey, wake up," Joey gently shook her.

"How did she do that?" Mai asked.

"Come on, Kisara, wake up!" Joey yelled at her.

"You won't find her there," Pegasus laughed. "Her soul is mine." He held up the soul prison, Kisara's face on the card.

 _She took his place!_ Yugi looked at Kaiba standing in shock at the card. Yugi had only seen that fearful expression in Kaiba's once before—two hours ago on the roof when Yugi made the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon rot away during their duel. Right before Kaiba stood on that ledge to force his opponent's hand.

"I'll tell you what," Pegasus grinned at Yugi's rival. "You and I will adhere to our original deal. Since you lost the duel, your soul will become my prisoner, and your brother's soul will stay mine as well. It will be like Kisara-dear never interfered."

Yugi met Kaiba's eyes. His eyes silently pleaded him to defeat Pegasus. To save Mokuba and Kisara. Kaiba put his faith in Yugi. He nodded, promising Kaiba he would see this through to the end. Pegasus must be stopped, and Yugi was more determined than ever to do it.

"Pegasus, I accept your terms!" Kaiba yelled at the silver-haired man. Pegasus grinned, and the Millennium Eye flashed. Kisara's image vanished from the soul card, and she stirred. The light continued, and Kaiba's image took its place. His body was unresponsive; his eyes had the same vacant look as the others.

"Ah, the brothers Kaiba," Pegasus laughed as he looked at the two soul prisons. "One in each hand, but even though your cards are so very close, your souls have never been further apart." He continued laughing. "Take away that empty shell," he ordered his guards. Two came from the door behind Kaiba's side of the arena and dragged him away.

"Tell me I didn't just see what I think I saw," Joey said.

"Kaiba," Tea whispered.

Kisara finally opened her eyes. "Seto," she said, looking around at them. Coming to her senses, she lurched to her feet. "Seto! Is he okay?" She turned to where had just been.

"Hey, take it easy," Joey and Tristan steadied her.

"Where is Seto?" she asked again, gripping the railing.

"He's gone," Yugi said, struggling to keep his voice calm. "Pegasus took him."

"No," Kisara denied it. "I saved him. He was free."

"He was," Yugi explained, "at the cost of your soul. But Kaiba wouldn't let you pay that price. He convinced Pegasus to let you go if he took him."

Kisara's hair fell into her face, and tears sprung from her eyes. "No… Seto." She buried her face in her hands as she cried.

Kaiba's pleading eyes flashed in Yugi's mind, igniting a fresh round of fury in him. "Why, Pegasus?" he yelled at the Duel Monster's creator. "Who are you to toy with our friends, our families? I won't let you get away with it!" He felt the presence from his Millennium Puzzle reach out. He was equally furious at the silver-haired man. "Pegasus!" Yugi continued his tirade. "It won't be long now till I put an end your games!"

"Yugi-boy, don't forget you still have to make it through the remaining rounds of this tournament to even win the privilege of challenging me," Pegasus grinned.

"Rest assured I will be at the finals," Yugi accepted his challenge. "But the real privilege will be defeating you and undoing all the evil acts you've committed against my friends!" He didn't know if it was his words or the presence's, but their sentiments were perfectly in sync.

"I do look forward to your best efforts, Yugi-boy, and wonderful performances from all our finalists. You truly are the best of the best, the crème de la crème."

"Don't mock us, Pegasus," Kisara pulled herself together. Her eyes were red, and Yugi saw her hands shake before clenching them into fists, but she spoke with a dragon's fury. Yugi didn't doubt what Pegasus said—that Kisara possessed the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He saw her determination to keep fighting, just like he would.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tea rolled her eyes as Joey and Tristan scarfed down their meal. "If this was a Duel Munchers competition, you two would win for sure," she laughed at them. Now officially Pegasus's guests, they were treated to a lavish dinner in celebration of the Duelist Kingdom finals. Tea glanced to Yugi and Mai on her right, eating politely while the two guys continued to chow down. Across of them, Bandit Keith and Rex ate, ignoring the antics of the guys next to them. Kisara sat on her left, silently making quick work of her own meal. Tea didn't understand much of what happened after Kaiba's duel two hours ago, but she suspected the appearance of the dragon influenced her friend's appetite.

Kisara's ability to compose herself surprised Tea. Once the excitement had died down, Kisara had excused herself to the restroom. When she came out, the signs she had been crying were gone. Tea could barely see the traces of her tears when she looked at her friend. Her gaze was determined, and Tea actually feared for Pegasus. Who knew what Kisara might do to him given the chance? Not that Tea could blame her. If it had been Yugi, Tea didn't think she would be able to pull herself together, or that she would be that merciful either. She just hoped that whichever of her friends faced Pegasus, they would be able stop him once and for all.

"On behalf of Mr. Maximillion Pegasus," Croquet gathered their attention, "I'd like to congratulate the six finalists, and welcome them to this final phase of the Duelist Kingdom competition. I trust you all have your play-off entry cards."

What cards? Tea looked at Yugi and the others, confused.

"In your invitation to the Duelist Kingdom, you received these two cards: Glory of the King's Hand, and Glory of the King's Opposite Hand." Croquet held up the cards as he spoke. One was the card with the golden treasures on it; the other was blank. "You must have one of these to participate in the final tournament. Those without them are disqualified."

"So that's what they're for," Yugi said next to Tea.

"Each card provides unique prizes," Croquet continued. "The Glory of the King's Hand card is needed to claim the $3 million cash prize. The Opposite Hand card allows the winner to challenge Pegasus for the championship."

Tea looked to Joey. He didn't actually receive an invitation to the tournament. Would he still be able to compete? Serenity needed him to win that prize money for her operation.

"To make tomorrow's tournament interesting," the butler's voice drew Tea's attention back to the details of the finals, "your host has added a special ingredient to your soup."

Everyone looked down to their bowls. While nothing surfaced in Tea's bowl, a Millennium Eye popped out of Yugi's. "It's staring at me!" Tea leaned away from it.

"Hey, mine's eyeball free," Tristan nonchalantly swirled his spoon around. If he hadn't been so far away, Tea would have kicked him.

"Hey, this is worse than having a fly in my soup!" Joey yelled at the butler. Make that two guys Tea had to kick.

Croquet had no visible reaction to Joey's outburst. "Open up the eye and look inside it, if you will," he instructed the finalists. "Each of you has been randomly assigned a letter."

Tea watched Yugi pop open his eye and take out a slip of paper. It read C. She looked to her other side at Kisara's note. It read A.

"And now the island's computer will pair up the letters to determine tomorrow's duel match-ups." A projector screen descended from the ceiling behind Croquet. Three sets of pairings appeared on the screen. "And the pairs are as follows: A vs. B, C vs. D, and E vs. F. The winners of these three matches will go on to face each other in a round-robin. The duelist who defeats the other two will be declared the winner."

"Okay, who has E?" Joey stood up and yelled at the other finalists.

"Me, runt," Bandit Keith answered.

"All right! It's payback for trapping us in that cave!" Joey was raring to duel the guy.

"Once I crush you, you'll wish you were still in that cave," Keith smirked, infuriating his opponent even more.

"I have A," Kisara spoke up. "Who has B?"

"That'd be me, lady," Rex grinned at her. "Tough luck for you. My dinos'll tear through you. I'm stomping my way to that championship, and I'm going to get Mai and Wheeler back for before."

"Don't underestimate me," Kisara gave Rex an icy glare. Tea suspected she was in no mood for Rex's dino-themed trash talk.

"I guess that means it's you and me, Mai," Yugi turned to his opponent.

"I'm looking forward to this duel," Mai smiled at him.

"Me too," Yugi answered, "and may the best duelist win."

"The duels are set," Croquet drew their attention again. "Kisara White vs. Rex Raptor, Yugi Muto vs. Mai Valentine, and Bandit Keith vs. Joey Wheeler. Please enjoy the rest of the feast, because for five of you tomorrow, your long journey will end in failure." With that, he turned away and exited the room.

 _Well that's kind of a damper._ Tea chose to ignore Croquet's foreboding attitude and enjoy the rest of the meal. Being in the castle was way better than being out in the forest again. Tea didn't think she could handle another night in the woods.

Joey and Tristan made quick work of the rest of the food, even drinking all of the eyeball soup. Tea was more than happy to let them have hers after seeing the Eyes pop out of her friends' bowls.

"Hey there, Joey," Yugi walked around the table to talk to his friend. "We'd better get to bed; we'll need our rest if we're all going to be in top shape for the tournament tomorrow."

"He's right, Joey," Kisara said as she stood up and stretched.

"Yuge, but what's the point?" Joey frowned. "Since I don't have one of those cards—"

Yugi held the treasure card in front of him. "Actually, this Glory of the King's Hand is yours, Joey," he said. "Why don't you think of it as an early birthday present?"

"Oh, Yugi," Tea smiled at him. This was just like him, always considering what his friends needed and looking out for them. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"But, Yuge, you need it," Joey insisted.

"The rules never said we needed both cards to participate," Yugi pointed out. "So we each only need one." Joey was still hesitant to accept it; Tea was just about to march over and bop him on the head for not taking it. "Besides," Yugi continued, "if you give up now, who's going to save your sister? What kind of big brother would you be if you didn't even try to win the prize money?"

"Yugi's right," Kisara walked around the table to join them. "Our odds of winning are better if all three of us compete. So take the card, Joey. And if we do face each other tomorrow, we give everything we've got. No holding back because we're friends."

"All right," Joey accepted the card. "And don't worry, Kisara, I won't hold back. Bring your Blue-Eyed fury."

"You don't want to face the fury," she answered. "I'm saving that for Pegasus. But you can expect I'll use the card."

"I'm already counting on it," Yugi grinned.

"Uh, all this lovey-dovey stuff is making my skin crawl," Mai interrupted their touching moment. Tea frowned at the intrusion. "So good-night boys and girls, and catch you tomorrow, Yugi." With that, the blonde woman left for her room.

Everyone took it as their cue to head to bed. Tea followed Yugi and Joey to their room first. She wanted to wish Yugi luck for tomorrow before heading to her own room. Once there she stared out the window, watching the full moon. She would have enjoyed it more if she wasn't so worried about the tournament. Everything her friends had fought for rode on the next few matches. She only hoped that in the end, everyone got what they needed.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Who is it?" she called as she quickly got up to answer the door. Tristan and Bakura stood waiting for her. "What's up, guys?"

"Trouble," Tristan answered.

"Tristan thinks that Pegasus cheats in all his duels," Bakura explained.

"Well he does!" Tristan insisted.

Tea invited them so they could discuss their situation more privately. "You really think Pegasus beat Kaiba this afternoon by cheating?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tristan answered. "I mean, Kaiba's one of the world's top duelists, but Pegasus beat him like he was an amateur."

"That's true," Tea agreed to his point.

"No one can beat Kaiba that easily, at least not playing fair and square," Tristan continued his point. "The way he was dueling, it seemed like he knew what cards were in Kaiba's hand the entire time. I'm telling you the truth. Pegasus is as bogus as a $3.00 bill. He's a punk. You can't trust that guy."

"But what about the other stuff that happened?" Tea asked. "Pegasus said he took Kaiba's soul with the Millennium Eye, just like he did to Yugi's grandpa. And then there's what happened with Kisara. She made that dragon appear out of nowhere. I think the solution is more complicated than we think."

"I agree, Tea," Bakura said. "I don't know much about the Millennium Items, but they all possess some kind of magic. Who knows what all that Eye lets him do? Or what we could do about it. I'm not really sure there _is_ much we can do."

"There's plenty we can do," Tristan insisted. "We can find clues down at the dueling platform. We'll expose Pegasus for the fraud that he is."

"And if we don't find anything because he's using some freaky magic?" Tea asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he answered.

"With all the guards everywhere, we'll need help from Yugi, Joey, and Kisara," Bakura pointed out.

"No," Tristan insisted. "They have to rest for the tournament. Besides, a herd of elephants won't wake Joey. It's up to us. We have to do this all by ourselves."

"All right," Tea relented, "but at the first sign of trouble, we head back to our rooms and get some sleep." She wasn't entirely sure about what they were getting into, but they had to help Yugi and the others. No more standing on the sidelines. It was time to take action.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara triple locked her door once her friends had said goodnight. Now that she was alone, she let her façade fall. The fact that both Seto and Mokuba were gone felt like a knife plunged into her heart. It took everything she had not to appear as broken-hearted as she truly was.

She unzipped her hoodie and tossed it onto the couch. Then she pulled her deck out of its pouch and spread the cards on the table. Blue-Eyes White Dragon caught her eye first. The card that led her here, the card that led them all here. The fact she was connected with it was becoming more and more apparent. _And I will do what that fool Aknadin could not and command the power of the White Dragon._ The spirit of the Millennium Ring made it sound like Blue-Eyes had some kind power and that Kisara was the one in control of it. But if that were the case, why couldn't she do anything to save Seto and Mokuba?

 _He was free, but at the cost of your soul. Kaiba wouldn't let you pay that price._ Yugi's explanation confused her. Try as she might, she struggled to recall exactly what happened after Seto lost the duel. All she did remember was her desperation to save him. And the shadows. She pushed Seto in the light, and then the shadows swarmed her. Even if she did have some power, it was nothing against a Millennium Item.

Kisara shook her head. Trying to find reason in the supernatural wasn't helping, especially since she only had a few pages of the story. She couldn't take on Pegasus right away anyway; Kisara would have to win three duels before that, starting with Rex. That meant she had to be ready to be ready for anything. And she would be. Not even Rex's Serpent Night Dragon would distract her from her mission to rescue Seto.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

" _Yugi!" Someone called to him "Yugi!"_

 _Yugi sat up and looked around the moonlit room. "Grandpa?" he called out, not caring the others might hear him. "Is that you?"_

" _Yugi, I must speak with you." Grandpa's voice came from outside her door._

" _Grandpa, where are you?" he looked around._

" _Follow my voice." Yugi hopped out of bed, not bothering to grab his shoes as he ran out, searching for his grandfather. He sprinted through the dimly lit hallways, following the echoing voice. "Beware of Pegasus. You must stop him, or he could destroy the entire world."_

" _I'm coming, Grandpa!" He continued his sprint down the hallway and out the front door to the courtyard. "Grandpa, where are you? I can't find you!"_

" _Yugi! Beware of Pegasus!" the voice continued to echo through the area. Yugi spotted a card on the ground. Grandpa's face filled the image with his usual joking smile and amused expression. "Pegasus wields shadow powers of incredible strength, much stronger than anyone could have imagined."_

" _But how?" Yugi knelt down to pick up Grandpa's card. "How is that possible? Please, tell me how his power is still growing."_

" _Every soul he traps in the Shadow Realm increases his strength," the card answered._

 _Yugi slammed his fist on the ground. "He's got to be stopped."_

 _Grandpa's card floated out of his hand and flew away from the castle. Yugi chased after it, following it into a hazy red area until the card slammed into a stark white pillar. Two pillars stood on either side of the one Grandpa hit. Kaiba's card was on the left, and Mokuba was on the right. "No!" he looked at each of the cards, each of the souls he knew for sure Pegasus had taken. "This is wrong. This is terrible!"_

" _Save me, Yugi," each card called to him._

" _What can I do?" he asked._

 _They ignore his question. "You're next, Yugi," Kaiba warned him._

" _He wants you, Yugi," Mokuba added._

" _What can I do to stop him?" Yugi asked again, desperate for an answer. "Why is he after me?"_

" _Pegasus unlocked tremendous magic with his single Millennium Item," Grandpa explained. "How much power do you think he will wield if he has your Puzzle?"_

" _So how do I stop him?" Yugi pleaded. He needed to know that above all else._

" _Just like Pegasus learned to harness the magic of his Millennium Eye, you must also learn to control the power of your own Millennium Item!"_

" _My Puzzle?"_

" _Yes, Yugi, your Millennium Puzzle!"_

" _But how?" Yugi asked for what seemed like the thousandth time._

" _That you must discover on your own," Grandpa answered. "Whatever it takes, Pegasus must be defeated. If he wins, with his unlimited shadow powers and the magic of the Millennium Items, he can unleash Armageddon upon the entire world!"_

 _The bases of the pillars burst into bluish-white flames. "Grandpa!" Yugi called to the cards._

" _You can do this, Yugi!" Grandpa called back. "But first you must unlock the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. Only then can you defeat Pegasus. I believe in you!"_

" _Yugi," Kaiba and Mokuba called out to him again._

" _The Millennium Puzzle, Yugi!" his grandpa called once more before the fire engulfed the three pillars and cards._

" _Grandpa!" Yugi yelled for him._

He sat up right in his bed, drenched in sweat. "It was all just a dream," he panted, lying back down in his bed. "Or was it?" How was he supposed to use the Puzzle to defeat Pegasus? It took him eight years to solve it. Now he had hours to try to figure out its powers. It was all so overwhelming. But he would find away. He had to in order to save Grandpa and the Kaibas.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

He couldn't help but laugh at the mortals' foolish attempts to undermine the power of the Millennium Eye. His host examined the platform Pegasus had dueled from. The old fool was certainly cocky, thinking his Millennium Eye would always give him the edge. He would show Pegasus otherwise when he claimed the Eye for himself.

He turned his attention to his host's friends. The annoying boy scout Tristan examined the opposite side of the arena where Kaiba dueled, and the girl Tea watched them from the balcony. "Keep searching," Tristan told them. "There has to be a hidden camera or something."

"Maybe Pegasus isn't a cheater," Tea said. "He could good at guessing cards, like a psychic or something." _Pfft. Yeah right. He's no psychic; he just knows how not to get caught._

"I once spoke to a psychic," Tristan answered. "The lady said I'd have a nice girlfriend within six months. It's been a year, not a single date. I don't believe in psychic powers."

"But you can't deny some of the weird stuff that's happened," his host said. "That dragon definitely wasn't psychic. Neither was Pegasus taking Kaiba and Mokuba's souls."

A beam of moonlight shining on the back of their fearless leader interrupted their discussion. "Look at that," Tea said, pointing to the light.

"Something on my back?" Tristan turned around to look.

The other joined him on the blue side of the arena.

"How can moonlight enter this room?" his host asked.

"Go stand on the dueling platform and pretend to hold up a card, just like you're dueling," Tea instructed Tristan.

"Sure," he went and did what he was told. The moonlight shone right where the card would be. It gave the deniers something else to cling to for their proof. Tristan climbed up to peer through the hole. "There's a tower right across the courtyard," he told them. "And isn't it convenient that the window faces in this exact direction? It'd be a piece of cake for one of Pegasus's goons to hide in the tower with a telescope and spy on Kaiba's hand." He smirked. "And then the goon relays Kaiba's cards."

"Pegasus could be hiding a receiver under his hair," Tea reasoned.

"Good thinking, Sherlock," Tristan grinned as he climbed down. "There's bound to be tons of proof hidden in that tower. Let's get over there right now."

 _Fools. If you think Pegasus is going to make it that easy, you're going to be in for a surprise._ He was tempted to take control of his host and make him walk away. While he had no true fear of Pegasus nor did he care about his host's pathetic friends, he didn't want to risk the element of surprise. He would strike when Pegasus was vulnerable and take the Eye for himself. The old fool wouldn't know what hit him.

The trio of mortals slowly snuck their way to the tower, avoiding the guards at every corner. Tristan grabbed a rope and grappling hook off one wall, and then led the way outside. If they couldn't get in through the door, he intended to lead them through the window.

He readied himself to take over his host if necessary. His host didn't have spectacular balance, and he needed him alive in order to carry out his plans. His host followed Tea and Tristan, sliding their way along the edge of the roof.

Tea lost her footing, and his host and Tristan quickly grabbed her, smothering her cry of fright. "I can't believe you're plan is to enter the tower from the outside!" she whispered.

"Hey, you wanted to avoid all the guards," Tristan smirked as he continued along the ledge. "I don't see any goons up here." He positioned himself under the window and swung the grappling hook up, pulling on the rope to test its security. "All right. Tea, take the lead, and we'll follow you. That way, in case you lose your grip and fall off, one of us can catch you."

"I don't want to go first!" Tea protested. "Definitely not in this outfit!"

"But we can't catch you if we go first," Tristan argued. "What's wrong with your outfit?"

 _And here I was starting to think he wasn't a complete idiot._ He rolled his eyes as his host whispered the reason. Tristan's eyes widened in realization. _Ah, now he gets it._

"Then how about we wait here then while you climb up?" Tristan suggested. "We won't start the climb until you're on the ledge. Once you're up there, you can make sure the hook doesn't come lose."

"Fine," Tea huffed and grabbed the rope. Once his host and Tristan were looking away, she began the climb. He smirked in amusement at how she managed to get her way so quickly. In another time, she would have been an amusing subject for him to rule. She almost reminded him of a certain pharaoh's magician.

Once she was up, his host began the climb, shortly followed by Tristan. "Tristan, that's not the rope, that's my leg," his host protested.

"Well, climb faster," Tristan snapped at him.

"Would you guys hurry up?" Tea said from the ledge. As they finished the climb, she undid the latch to the window. "We're in," she told them as Tristan rolled up the rope.

They searched the room for the signs of their desperate evidence. He rolled his eyes as he watched them, though he noted a few things that, in another time, he would have been happy to make his. There was truly nothing that could keep him from getting what he wanted.

"Who do you suppose this is?" his host stood in front of a portrait.

"It's an awfully big painting," Tristan said as he and Tea walked closer to examine it.

"Can you find a light switch?" Tea asked him. The lights popped on. He tensed. Someone else was is the room. "Did you turn on the lights?" she asked.

"No," his host answered.

"Then who did?"

"Maybe the light's voice-activated?" Tristan suggested.

They turned back to examine the portrait. It depicted a woman with thick, curling blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled gently at the mortals. _Pegasus has good taste in women._ It was probably the only thing Pegasus had good taste in. Everything he observed about the old fool annoyed him to no end. To think someone like him got his hands on one of the most powerful objects ever created! It wouldn't stay that for long.

"I've seen this portrait before," Tea said. "In the dining hall, I think."

He ignored their musings about the woman on the portrait. He could still sense someone else approaching. Then he felt it, the distinct power of the Millennium Eye. Pegasus ascended the stairs and confronted them. "Isn't it past your bed times?" he asked.

"How'd you find us?" Tristan asked.

"A little birdie told me," Pegasus answered. "It saw you three climbing up the walls."

"Well we're onto you, Pegsy," Tristan taunted the Eye wielder. "Listen up! You've been spying on Kaiba's cards from up here!" He pointed an accusing finger at the Duel Monsters creator. "The jig is up! Why don't you just admit it?"

 _You fool. You still don't see the truth. He doesn't need a stupid telescope to learn his opponent's strategies. His method is much closer to home. A method I will soon take for myself._ He readied himself to take on the power of the Eye.

"You break into my private sanctuary through the window and accuse _me_ of wrongdoing?" Pegasus replied. "Absolutely no one is allowed in this room, and I'm afraid you three have already seen too much."

"What do you mean?" Tristan demanded to know.

"You should have stayed in your rooms," he answered. "Instead, you will now be disciplined." Pegasus pulled aside his hair to reveal the Millennium Eye.

The room around them darkened, and he felt the familiar presence of the Shadow Realm. The Realm that had guided him for five millennia. The floor swallowed his host and two friends, leading them to wherever Pegasus wanted them to go. Not that it would truly take him. He and his host would get out just fine. The other two… well he would have to make a decision about them. His host would suspect something was wrong if they just went missing, and the less his host knew, the better off they were. It made it so much easier get closer to the Puzzle, as long as the fools believed his was their kind-hearted friend.

Now to find out where they were actually sent. He smirked at the hieroglyphs on the walls. This was obviously meant to simulate the Shadow Games of ancient Egypt. Ah, those were the good old days. When thieving proved to be a challenge as magic was regularly used as precautions against theft and ill will. And he provided it to the scared, pathetic fools who lived under the Pharaoh's rule.

His host and two friends finally came to. "Where are we?" Tristan asked.

"Do you hear chanting?" Tea added.

 _Yes. It comes when mortals try to call on forces they can't comprehend._ His patience with the mortal fools was wearing thin. Though if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't have gotten such good information on his adversary. And Pegasus was still none the wiser. He grinned at the thought.

"Let's go check it out," Tristan commanded.

"Buy why?" his host complained.

"Must you always criticize my plans?" Tristan snapped.

 _If your plans are foolish, then yes they will be criticized._ He followed the three mortals to the source of the chanting. "Realm of Shadows in the twilight hour, accept this souls and grant us power," the participants said over and over. Two of the hooded men stood in the center facing each other. They were the ones fighting the Shadow Game.

"Who are these clowns?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know," his host answered, but they're creeping me out."

The duelist on the right raised his hand, and a tablet rose from the ground. It depicted a carving of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _It seems everyone wants to use the power of the White Dragon. It is what did Aknadin in._

"I don't like this," his host protested. "Let's get out of here."

"Look over there," Tea pointed at a portrait on the wall. "It's that painting again. Who could she be?"

The other duelist raised his hand, summoning his own tablet. The two participants spun their tablets around to face each other. "You lose," the one with Blue-Eyes said. _That one's Pegasus. I knew I sensed the Eye._ The losing tablet crumbled into dust, and blue light engulfed its owner. _Another soul sent to the Shadow Realm._ His companions gasped in horror, drawing attention to themselves. The group of hoods blocked their way, trapping them. The winning duelist pulled back his hood, confirming his identity as Pegasus.

"Where did that robed guy go?" Tristan asked.

"The Shadow Realm," Pegasus grinned.

"Shadow Realm?" Tea repeated. "Not again!"

 _Time to move._ He slipped in to take control of his host, careful to maintain the illusion he was still their naïve friend.

"This is how the Shadow Games were played thousands of years ago," Pegasus explained. "These duel rituals release the magic of the Shadow Realm. And every soul I trap there increases the power of my Millennium Eye." His desired prize flashed with light. "You can't imagine the strength of my magic, but one power still eludes me: the ability to control life over death! For that magic I must capture more souls, like yours!"

 _Ah, now I understand his goals. Pegasus, you should be more careful who you tell your secrets too. And who you bring to your secret duels._

"He's going to send us all to the Shadow Realm!" Tristan took a step back from the Eye wielder.

"No way!" Tea ducked behind him.

"It's not my fault," Pegasus grinned. "I can't simply allow you to escape after you've snooped around my castle and learned my secrets. I hope the accommodations in the Shadow Realm are to your liking. And my dear Bakura," he addressed his host and him. "Your capture will do more than strengthen my shadow powers, for I shall also gain control of your Millennium Ring!"

He felt Pegasus probing him with the Eye, but he had gotten sloppy. He was too used to opponents who didn't know the first thing about Millennium Items. He grinned and summoned the Ring, it revealing itself around his neck. "What's this?" Pegasus took a step back.

"Change of plans," he laughed, drawing on more power from the Millennium Ring. Both Items flashed with light, blinding the other spectators. "You may indeed sense me now, but you won't remember any of this later. Erase their minds!" With that, he teleported his host and two friends out of the lair, wiping everyone's memories but his own. Even his host wouldn't remember what happened tonight.

He sat on the bed in his host's room. The others would wake up any minute, but they'd have no clue what they truly witnessed. He laughed to himself. "You cannot hide from me, Pegasus. Your Millennium Eye will soon be mine."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 _She sat in the library with her book when she heard a noise outside. Silently she ducked under the big wide desk. It was enclosed all the way around, so unless someone sat right in the chair, they wouldn't know she was hiding there._

" _Wow, Seto! This place is huge!" someone said. It sounded like a little boy, maybe around four._

" _Yeah, we can make the most of this place," and older boy said._

 _Who were they? She knew most of the people in the mansion by voice, but these two voices were new. There was no one here age at this place. Cautiously she put aside her book and slid out of her hiding spot, just enough to try to spot the visitors. She caught a glimpse of black hair and brown hair before the older one yelled, "Hey!" She ducked back into the desk, pressing herself into the farthest corner._

" _Seto, what is it?" the younger voice said._

" _I know you're there so come out," the older voice demanded. She heard his footsteps coming closer._

You can't see me. I'm not here. _She thought over and over as the boy came closer and closer. She curled up into a ball as the face of a boy her age appeared under the desk. He had brown hair that fell into his eyes, and though his expression was wary, there was kindness in his deep blue eyes. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked._

" _Seto, be nice," a younger boy appeared next to him with long, unruly black hair and cheerful blue-gray eyes. "Don't worry, you won't get in trouble. Can we be friends?" he asked._

" _I'm already in trouble," she whispered, still huddled in her corner. "No one is supposed to know I'm here. Mom says we'd get in trouble if Mr. Kaiba finds out I'm here."_

" _We won't tell him," the brown-haired one, Seto, promised. He extended a hand to her. "We were just exploring; Gozaburo Kaiba adopted us. I'm Seto, and this is my brother, Mokuba."_

" _I'm Kisara," she hesitantly accepted his hand. "My mom works here, so I have to stay here until she's finished."_

" _You hide under a desk the whole time?" Mokuba asked._

" _Just when someone comes in," she answered. "I read books most of the time." She gestured to the book next to her._

" _It's got a dragon on it!" Mokuba exclaimed at the cover. "Do you like dragons?"_

 _She smiled. "Yes, I like dragons. This book is full of stories about them."_

" _Cool! Read me one! Please?" Mokuba's eyes widened with hope._

" _Mokie, we can't stay. He's going to be looking for us soon," Seto told his brother._

" _Go," she said. "Don't get in trouble because of me."_

 _They left the library, but Mokuba came back in almost an instance. "They said I could do what I want! Can you tell me a story now?"_

" _Sure," she smiled at the little boy. "Once upon a time…" she told him the story of a dragon who guided a knight on his journey to rescue a princess from an evil sorcerer. She had almost reached the end of the story when Seto stumbled in, a bruise on his cheek._

" _Seto!" Mokuba ran to his brother. "What happened?"_

" _He's tough," Seto panted. "He said I wasn't working hard enough and hit me. If I don't improve, he says we'll go back to the orphanage."_

" _Here," Kisara took the ice pack from her lunch box and pressed it to Seto's cheek. "It's not as cold as it was this morning, but Mom always says ice helps with a bruise."_

" _Why are you helping me?" he asked._

" _You're nice, like the knight in the story," she answered. "And it was the dragon's job to help the knight when he needed it."_

" _So now you're a dragon?"_

" _Being the dragon is cooler than being the princess," she said. "She just waits for the knight to come save her from the sorcerer."_

" _Kisara, we have to go," her mother called from outside the library._

" _Coming!" she grabbed her book and bag. "I'll finish the story tomorrow, Mokuba!"_

" _Okay! Bye, Kisara!" he waved at her. She closed the door to library behind her and followed her mother home._

 _She grabbed more books from her room and tossed them into her backpack. "Okay, Mom, I'm ready to go," she said as she entered the living room._

" _We're not going to today," her mother told her. "We can't go to Kaiba mansion anymore."_

" _Why?" she asked. "I promised Seto and Mokuba!"_

" _You don't need to worry about it," her mother answered. "I'll find another job. We'll be okay."_

" _But I want to see Seto and Mokuba!" Kisara yelled at her. She turned and ran back to her room, tossing bag aside and burying her face into her arms and pillow._

 _Something hard and sharp hit her back. She bit her lip against the pain as another bolt of pain shot through her leg. She looked up to the bright sun and sand. The bursts of pain became more frequent as angry voices filled her ears. "Stop," she cried out, but her voice was lost in the yelling._

" _What are you people doing?" an angry voice cut above the crowd. "By order of the Pharaoh, I command you to stop!"_

 _Though she hurt, she made herself look to her savior. Seto stood before the crowd, a tall and commanding young man in blue and white robes. In his right hand he held a golden scepter with wings on either side of the orb at the end. It bore the symbol of a golden eye. "Seto?"_

" _Go home, all of you!" Seto commanded. "He knelt down next to her. "Are you all right?" he asked her. "You're safe now."_

 _She nodded. Everything would be okay now that he was here. He gently scooped her up in his arms, careful of her cuts and bruises. She felt safe in arms and leaned in close to him, gripping his robes tightly._

 _He carried her away from the crowd and set her down. "Thank you, Seto," she said, turning back to him. He was gone. "Seto?" She searched the sandy area. No one was in sight, but she felt a strange presence. She ran towards it. The area drew dimmer, as if shadows began to fill it. They grew denser, blocking out more of the light. She rounded a corner. There stood Seto, facing a creature that oozed darkness and malice. It had long red hair and a white mask covering its face. Over the left eye was a golden symbol like on Seto's scepter. He battled Seto with dark magic. "Seto!"_

 _He turned to her. "Kisara!" She put herself between him and the creature of darkness. She sparked with blue energy, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared over her. It roared and fired its White Lightning at the humanoid. It laughed and moved out of the way, but the appearance strengthened Seto's determination to win. They fought together, slowly wearing down the creature's stamina._

 _It fired a bolt of dark magic directly at Seto. Without thinking, Kisara threw herself in front him. The bolt continued its course right for her heart._

Kisara bolted up in bed. She panted, struggling to control her racing heart. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself over and over. Kisara hoped once they were done with this forsaken tournament things would go back to normal. She didn't need any more chaos in her life. All she wanted was to save her friends and get back home. She'd figure out everything else once they were safe. Including her connection to her favorite dragon.

She looked out her window to see the sun just starting to rise. The day of the finals was finally here, and Kisara was going to face them with the fury of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

 _ **Okay, so if anyone is wondering why Rex made it to the finals, there is one very good reason. It is very hard to write a tournament with FIVE participants. I spent so much time trying to figure out a solution to that, and a sixth finalist was the easiest. As for why it's Rex, I think overall he's a good guy. He never cheated in any of his duels, and he tried to warn Joey about the cheater in Battle City. He really only made bad decisions when he was hanging out with Weevil. So I think he deserves to make it to the finals.**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long to get posted; this was actually a really hard chapter to write, and it's my longest one to date. I hope Kisara's dream sequence makes sense. I have those dreams that just seem to drift from subject to subject, so that's what I was going for, especially to show her bond with Seto. Anyway, thanks for reading!**_


	10. Semi Finals

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, there would be more character development for the other characters, especially the ancient Egyptians like Kisara.**_

Chapter Ten: Semi Finals

Kisara dried off her hair as she exited her bathroom. After wearing the same outfit for two days, it felt good to really get clean and put on the fresh clothes she'd packed. As much as she despised Pegasus for everything he'd put them through, she had to admit he was a good host. He could have had Tea, Tristan, and Bakura sent home for not participating, but instead he arranged a private room for each of them down the hall. It was better than how some of her previous guardians would have been to uninvited guests.

She pulled on her hoodie over her white tank top and black shorts, leaving it unzipped. Knowing there wasn't time for a large breakfast, Kisara grabbed a pack of PopTarts from her backpack and a bottle of water. A knock sounded at her door just as she finished eating.

"Hey, Kisara," Joey greeted her. "Ready to go?"

"Just have to grab my deck," she answered. She grabbed the box and followed him to Yugi's room where the others were waiting. As they joined the group, the Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yugi changed into his other self.

"Good luck, you guys," Tea wished them well. "I'm so proud of you. Kick some butt!"

"We'll have to watch you from the balcony. Only duelists are allowed on the arena floor," Tristan told them.

"Thanks," Kisara smiled at them.

Yugi led the way into the waiting where Mai, Rex, and Bandit Keith were already waiting. "Well look who's finally awake," Mai said.

"Mai," Yugi greeted the blonde.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd even show up," she said.

"Hey, dweeb," Keith was ready to push Joey's buttons. "So you all ready to get your butt kicked across the arena and back?"

"Dream on," Joey kept his cool. "At least I didn't have to steal the star chips to make it to the final round of this here tournament, and I won't have to cheat to beat you, Keith."

Kisara didn't like the look on Keith's face and turned away, leading her to stare off with her own opponent. "You ready for the dino demolition?" Rex grinned. "My dinosaurs are itching to sink their teeth into your monsters."

"I thought I told you last night not to underestimate me," Kisara narrowed her eyes at him, keeping her face a mask of calm. Trash talk was Rex's specialty, and Kisara wasn't going to let him get to her. "After all, few who mess with dragons live to tell the tale."

"Attention! Attention!" the eyes on the winged horse carving glowed bright green. It sounded like Croquet's voice. "The duel champion playoffs are about to begin. All finalists will now enter the arena." The wall the horse was mounted on split, revealing the duel arena. The six participants stepped forward, watching the surrounding area cautiously. "And now your host, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus." Doors opposite the finalists opened, revealing a single cushioned chair. A throne. Pegasus intended to show he was the ruler of this castle.

He stepped forward and smiled graciously at all the guests. "Yugi, Joey, Kisara, Mai, Rex Raptor, and Bandit Keith, I welcome all of you to the play off arena. Here is where the last great Duel Monsters duels shall be waged to determine the championship of the Duelist Kingdom. Only one of you shall emerge victorious. Only one of you shall win the $3 million prize. And of course the victor in the play-offs shall also earn the right to challenge me in the final match."

"Challenge you?" Tristan's voice rang out from above the finalists. "And what does the playoff winner get for defeating you in the final duel?"

 _Tristan, don't egg him on. Not yet anyway._ Kisara feared for her friend as Pegasus chuckled at the brunet's enthusiasm. "The victor will be granted one request. Whatever his, or her, heart most desires. And if it is within my vast power to do so, their wish will be granted." The Millennium Eye flickered in the light. "The victor will also be declared the undisputed Duelist Kingdom champion, ranked number one in the world."

"And that'll be me," Mai said next to them.

"Surely any duelist who has come this far must realize that the title, and not the money, is the real prize. Is that not so?"

"You're a regular comedian," Keith spat.

"Listen, you!" Joey shouted at the silver-haired man. "The money's all I need for my sister's operation!"

"Yes, yes," Pegasus moved on. "I'm sure some of you have more riding on this tournament than others. Hmm, Yugi? Kisara?" He chuckled at them.

 _We'll stop you. You won't get away with what you've done to Seto, Mokuba, and Grandpa. And if I really do have some kind of power, you can bet I'll use it to take you down._ Kisara kept her goal in mind. She was going to do everything in her power to save her friends.

"All right, let's get this show on the road," Pegasus grinned as the time to duel drew closer. "Only one of you will emerge victorious, but I wish you all good fortune. Now shuffle your decks, and may the best duelist win!"

A hologram display appeared above the arena, showing the matchups that had been determined the previous night. "The first match will now begin: Kisara White versus Rex Raptor," Croquet announced. "Duelists, please proceed to the arena."

Kisara took her place on the blue side of the arena. Rex grinned at her from the red side. "Ready get stomped?"

"I'm more than ready," she answered. "I need to win this."

"Duelists, before we begin, I must ask you to each show me the card required for your participation," Croquet instructed them. Kisara held up her blank card. Rex held up his treasure card. "Very well, let the match begin."

Kisara glanced to Pegasus before she took the first turn. _Just tune him out. I can't worry about him yet. Just focus on Rex and the cards._ "I summon Petit Dragon in defense mode." A little golden dragon appeared on her field.

"Is that thing supposed to scare me?" Rex laughed. "It's barely a snack for my Uraby! Go! Destroy her puny dragon!" The brown dinosaur crushed Kisara's dragon in its jaw.

"Go, Yamadragon!" Kisara summoned a three-headed white dragon with purple scales. "Attack Uraby with Dragon Fire!" Rex's LifePoints dropped to 1900.

"Oh, so you played that little dragon to lure out my monster," Rex sneered. "Nice play, but it won't help you against this. I summon Sword Arm of Dragon! Destroy that three-headed lizard with Sword Tail Slash!" Kisara's LifePoints fell to 1850.

 _I'll have to bide my time for now. I don't have anything yet that can take out that dinosaur. But this should at least hold him off._ "I'll play this in defense mode."

"Running scared already? I told you couldn't stand up to my dino demolition." Rex laughed. "I'll add to the fun and bring out Two-Headed King Rex!" The purple dinosaur materialized onto Rex's field, its heads roaring at Kisara. "King Rex, attack that monster with Foot Stomp!"

"Not today!" Kisara's Dragon Dwelling in the Cave revealed itself, its green scales withstanding the assault from the purple dinosaur. Its 2000 defense points made it more than strong enough to protect against the attack, knocking Rex down to 1500 LifePoints. "You should learn to be careful about face-downs. You never know what could be hiding on the field."

"Fine," Rex grimaced. "Make your move."

"I will," Kisara drew her card, watching her opponent's expression. "Hey, Rex, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Going to beg for mercy?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not scared of your dinosaurs. I want to know why you're fighting in this tournament. I'm fighting because I've got the fate of my friends riding on this. Why is winning so important to _you_?"

"Heh, that's an easy one," Rex smirked. "I'm in it to be the best. And to get the respect I deserve. No one can mess with the power of my dinos."

 _I see. He's almost like Seto in that way. He prides himself on being a champion. Being the best is more important than the prize itself. But I can't let that stop me. Seto and Mokuba are counting on me to win._ Kisara steeled her resolve. "I summon Hyozanryu in attack mode. Destroy that two-headed dinosaur with Diamond Devastator!" Rex's LifePoints fell to 1000.

"Alright, Kisara!" Joey cheered for her, followed by the others. "Show Dino-Breath who's boss!" She nodded to them.

"Okay, you want to fight with dragons, I'll show you a dragon," Rex played his card. "Serpent Night Dragon, make Hyozanryu extinct with Nightmare Sonic Blast!"

Black darts flew about the arena, piercing through Kisara's dragon and knocking her LifePoints down to 1600. At least she still had the advantage in LifePoints. _I wish he hadn't summoned it; it's so pretty I don't want to destroy it. But I should have expected it, especially since he doesn't have Red-Eyes anymore._ Kisara set a monster.

"Yeah, I bet that's all you can do now that my best card is out," Rex grinned. "But I won't fall for the same trick twice. I play Stop Defense. Now your monster has to reveal itself, and it faces me head-on." Kisara's Crawling Dragon revealed itself. "Serpent Night Dragon, destroy that wannabe dragon!" Black arrows pierced the Crawling Dragon, destroying it. Kisara's LifePoints dropped to 850.

"I'm not beaten," Kisara glared at him. "I've got too much riding on this to back down now." She drew her card. _Yes!_ "I summon Seiyaryu in attack mode!" The sparkling, pink dragon she had grown to rely on materialized on her field. "Seiyaryu, destroy Sword Arm of Dragon with Razor Fire Blast!" The dragon breathed blue fire on the dinosaur, knocking Rex down to 250 LifePoints. "I end my turn."

"And it'll end your last hope," Rex sneered as he drew. "I boost my Serpent Night Dragon with Dragon Nails. "Go, Nightmare Sonic Blast!" His boosted dragon blasted through Seiyaryu with its black arrows. Kisara's LifePoints fell to 400.

"Don't give up, Kisara!" Tea encouraged her.

"You still have one play to pull this off," Yugi added.

Kisara nodded to them. _I know what I need. I just need to draw the cards to pull it off._ She drew Dragon's Treasure. _This'll help._ "I play a card face-down and leave my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defense mode."

"I bet that's all you can do," Rex grinned. "There are only two monsters that could stand up to my powered-up Serpent Night Dragon, and you don't have either in your deck." He sent his dragon to destroy hers.

"Shows what you know," Kisara answered as she drew. _Finally._ "I play the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon roared as it appeared on her field.

"No way!" Rex backed up at the sight of the Dragon. "Kaiba's supposed to be the only duelist with that!"

"No, he's not," Kisara grinned. "There were four Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards made; this is the fourth one. And I've put all my faith in this dragon. I reveal my face-down card: Dragon's Treasure. This boosts my Blue-Eyes by 300 points."

"Oh no!" Rex's eyes widened as he realized he was beaten.

"All right!" her friends cheered. "Take him down!"

"Go, Blue-Eyes, destroy Serpent Night Dragon with White Lightning!" Kisara ordered. Blue-Eyes blasted through Rex's last monster, wiping out the rest of his LifePoints.

"So you beat me," Rex said glumly as the arena powered down.

"You put up a good fight," Kisara commended him. "I can see how you took second place at the Regionals."

"Yeah, whatever," Rex refused to look at her.

"My, my, what a splendid performance that was," Pegasus applauded them. "And to think all four of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons managed to grace my castle for the tournament.

Rex rolled his eyes and left the arena. "You may have beaten me this time, but you can bet I'll stomp you next time. I'm outta here. See you chumps later."

 _I think I was right. He is an honest guy._ Kisara watched Rex walk away. Something told her this wouldn't be the last time she saw him. She just hoped there weren't any dangerous stakes attached the next time they dueled.

"The first matchup of these playoffs is finished," Croquet announced. "Kisara White has claimed victory over Rex Raptor. She will move onto the next round." Rex's image on the display dimmed, signaling his elimination from the tournament.

She exited the arena and walked out the way she came, passing Yugi in the hall. "Good luck," she wished him well. "I'll be up with the others cheering for you."

"Thanks," he gave her a thumbs-up. "You did great by the way."

"We'll stop Pegasus," she promised him.

Yugi nodded before entering the arena. Kisara hurried up to the balcony to join the others. "Before we begin the match, you must each show me your tournament entry card." Mai held up Glory of the King's Hand; Yugi held up his Opposite Hand card. "You both qualify. The duel may proceed."

Both duelists drew their cards, watching the other intently until Yugi started to laugh. "If you're playing honorably, you can't try your psychic act on me the way you did on Joey," he said.

Mai smirked. "No tricks this time, Yugi. I'm not all smoke and mirrors, kiddo. Even without all my tricks, I can still duel with the best of them." She summoned her Harpie Lady to prove her point. She finished her turn with a face-down.

"That Harpie Lady is Mai's standard opening ploy," Tristan commented.

"It works well for her," Kisara said. "It suits her, and I think she cares for it the same way Seto and I care for Blue-Eyes."

"Be careful, Yugi!" Tea warned her friend.

"Don't worry; he knows what's coming," Joey assured her. "He's seen the Harpie in action like a billion times already."

Yugi didn't waste any time and summoned Gaia, the Fierce Knight. Gaia charged at the Harpie Lady, but a reflective surface materialized in front of her. Gaia stabbed his own reflection. "Your Gaia ran smack into my Mirror Wall, which cuts any of your monster's attack power in half," Mai explained. "As soon as your monster attacked, the Mirror Wall rose up to protect my Harpie Lady. Your Fierce Knight met an equal attack from its own reflection, draining half its points. Pretty darn slick, huh, Yugi?" She took her turn and equipped Harpie Lady with Cyber Shield, boosting its attack points before slashing through Gaia. Yugi's LifePoints dropped to 1350.

Yugi frowned as he drew his next card. _He seems off. Normally Yugi wouldn't fall for a trap like that, at least not without some back-up plan._ Kisara watched Yugi as he brought out his Summoned Skull and sent it to attack Mai's Harpie. The Mirror Wall appeared again, weakening the fiend monster as Mai explained Mirror Wall would stay on the field and trigger every time Yugi attacked. _I've never even heard of a permanent trap. But this is the kind of mistake Joey or I would make since we're still relatively new to the game. Did Yugi even check the display before he attacked?_ Kisara started to worry for her tri-color haired friend as the Summoned Skull drooped from the effects of the trap. Yugi set a card.

"Why isn't he thinking through his moves like he's always telling me?" Joey voiced Kisara's thoughts.

"His game definitely seems off," Bakura commented.

"It's almost like he's distracted," Kisara said, "like he's worried about something other than the duel." She glanced to Pegasus watching the duel. _I managed to completely tune him out while I dueled. Is he worried about the Millennium Eye?_ Yugi kept his glare on his opponent, never once shifting his gaze to their real enemy. _No, it's not Pegasus. But why is he dueling like he's in a hurry?_

"What is with you?" Mai asked what everyone was thinking. "I expected a real battle from you, and all I get is this lame frontal assault." Yugi narrowed his eyes at her. "The only reason I duel, aside from the island trips, the clothes, the cars, the prize money, is the thrill of trouncing a worthy opponent."

"Are you saying I'm not worthy?" Yugi asked.

"Not today, kiddo," she answered. "Your body may be in this arena, but your head and your heart have split for parts unknown. It's really a letdown."

"You're questioning my fighting spirit as well?"

 _She's not the only one. Yugi, what is bothering you?_ Kisara silently watched the exchange between the duelists. Outside the castle yesterday, it seemed it was Mai who snapped Yugi out of his funk as much as Tea. Maybe Mai could do the same now. Kisara didn't expect Mai to give in easily, but she knew the blonde was looking forward to their honorable duel since Yugi saved her star chips. It was why she had earned all those extra ones for him.

"Bingo," Mai answered. "It seems like you're still shell-shocked about the trouncing you got from Kaiba in your last duel. Well get over it! I'm your opponent now, and I want to beat someone at battling at his best, not some duelist who acts like he's afraid of his own shadow. You've got to shape up, Yugi, and get your act in gear, or I'm going to knock you out of this tournament."

"You don't understand," Yugi insisted. "It's not about Kaiba."

 _I get it now. He is afraid of what happened yesterday, but not of Seto, but of the other Yugi. The one that was willing to risk Seto's safety to win. Yugi must be dueling in a rush so the other one doesn't have an opportunity to do anything to Mai._ Kisara sighed. Yugi needed to learn more about tuning everything else out. At the same time, she didn't wish anyone to learn how to the way she did. Her bullies would laugh if they found out their taunting helped her deal with a soul-stealing psychopath.

"Well, whatever's going on, it's boring," Mai rolled her eyes at Yugi.

"I can't let you win, Mai," he insisted.

"Let me win?" Mai spoke with disbelief. "Listen, hon, the way you've been playing today, I don't think there's a single thing you can do to stop me. I promised you an honorable duel, Yugi, and I thought you'd give me the same. You ready to duel for real now? Are you going to put your heart in it? Or are you going to punk out?"

"I wish she'd zip it," Tristan grumbled. "Mai's even more obnoxious when she's winning."

"Yugi, don't let her psyche you out, man!" Joey told his friend. "You just gotta ignore her!"

"But didn't Mai promise an honorable duel?" Tea asked. "I don't think she's trying to psyche him out.

"She's not," Kisara answered. "I can see it. Mai's acting just like she did in her duel against you, Tea. And we all know how that went."

"Believe me, I'm dueling with everything I have," Yugi insisted. "I promise you I'm not about to lose this duel.

 _No, you're not going to lose, Yugi. We believe in you. But you have to stop holding back. Yes, the spirit of the Puzzle shouldn't have endangered Seto. But I know better than anyone how Seto can push buttons, and he succeeded in hitting yours and the spirit's. But you can't just ignore the spirit. If you split your focus between keeping him out and facing Mai, you will lose._ Kisara prayed Yugi could come to terms with the Spirit of the Puzzle. He had to in order to win.

Mai accepted Yugi's words for the moment and made her move. Instead of attacking, she activated Harpies' Feather Duster, sweeping away Yugi's face-down card—Spellbinding Circle. With few options, Yugi switched Summoned Skull into defense mode and set Feral Imp. Mai powered up Harpie Lady with Rose Whip. The Harpie snapped her new whip at the Imp, destroying it in a flash of petals.

"Watch it, Yugi," Joey warned. "Mai's going to try to multiply her Harpies next."

"Don't give up!" Tea encouraged him.

"Yugi, trust the options you have," Kisara said, careful of her wording. She was sure about the two Yugis, but not everyone else was. And she didn't want to tip off Pegasus, assuming he stayed out of her head. "Don't rush your move and listen. Heart of the Cards, remember?"

Yugi examined his hand as Mai drew her card. "Well with this card, my Harpie combo won't be quite complete, but it'll give me more than enough power to vaporize that grungy old Skull." She summoned her monster. "Allow me to introduce the ever-faithful servant of Harpie Lady." A large, pink dragon materialized on Mai's field.

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"Harpies' oh-so-cuddly Pet Dragon," Mai answered. "Sweet as a Kitten, isn't he? Well sweet as a fire-breathing kitty can be. And he gets 300 more attack points just by sitting near his master." Harpie Lady held a chain leading to the Pet Dragon's neck. The dragon unleashed a fire blast at Summoned Skull, obliterating him from the field.

"No! My Summoned Skull!" Yugi recoiled from his monster's destruction.

"I told you, you've gotta concentrate if you're going to stand a chance against me," Mai chastised her opponent. "Why are you playing so poorly Yugi?" she pressed the issue again. "I've got you on the ropes, and you're barely putting up a fight. I want to duel you at your best, but there's only so far I'm willing to go." She watched him, studying his expressions to get a read on his problem. "You know, I remember Joey once asked me an important question about why I duel. The answer I gave him was frivolous, but honest. Can you answer the question, Yugi?"

"I'm dueling for my grandfather, Mai," Yugi answered without an ounce of hesitation.

"Hey, he's got a heck of a better answer than you did, Mai," Joey yelled at the blonde. "Listen, me and Yugi aren't just dueling for ourselves, you know."

"That's what you say," Mai glanced to the spectators. "But tell me, could it be your motives aren't entirely unselfish?

"Are you saying we should be more like you?" Joey spat. "Well I guess I could do that." He moved like a stereotypical prissy girl, hugging himself like he was the greatest thing in the world. "I'm gorgeous! I'm such a great duelist! I love me!" He glared at Mai. "How's that?"

Mai rolled her eyes at him. "Joey, you are such a twit." Kisara smothered a laugh. "Can't you see I'm trying to be serious?"

"I can see you're trying to seriously mess with Yugi's head!" Joey shot back. "And you're making him and me and everyone crazy and ah—" He fell forward from the balcony.

Tea, Tristan, and Kisara just barely caught him and pulled him back up. "Will you control yourself?" Tea chewed him out.

"Seriously, Joey," Kisara sighed. "She's not psyching him out like she did with you." She focused her attention on the blonde woman. "I think she's seriously trying to help him. But ultimately Yugi's going to have to deal with whatever's bothering him." _Come on, Yugi! I know you can do this._ Kisara prayed for Yugi to pull through.

Yugi drew his card and played a face-down. Then he summoned Dark Magician in defense mode. Mai played Shadow of Eyes, forcing the Dark Magician into attack mode. The purple-robed spellcaster fired his magic at the Harpie Lady, but the Mirror Wall rose to protect her. Dark Magician's points were cut in half. Mai continued her move with Harpies' Feather Duster, wiping out Yugi's face-down Mirror Force. To finish, Harpies' Pet Dragon vaporized Dark Magician, knocking Yugi down to 300 LifePoints.

Mai smirked. "You don't even have your favorite card left. What are you going to do now?"

"Yugi, you can still turn this around," Tea insisted. "I know you can."

"Come on, Yugi," Kisara encouraged him. "Trust your options."

"Could it be that it was just sheer dumb luck that I beat her before?" Joey asked, considering Mai's dominance over the duel.

"It wasn't luck, Joey," Mai told him. "I lost that duel to you because you knew something I didn't." She held everyone's attention. "I learned more from that duel than any I've ever played. It's true, Joey," she noted the look of disbelief on his face. "I learned a lesson from you that day that I never really wanted to learn. I didn't know it then, but it would change me and the way I look at dueling. I had to take a hard look at myself and admit the reason I relied on tricks was because I was afraid—afraid to trust in my own abilities, afraid to trust in myself. Like you trusted in yourself, Joey. And facing that wasn't easy, believe me." Mai watched everyone, her violet eyes studying each of their reactions.

"You've really changed, Mai," Yugi said.

"Joey, do you know how you made it all the way to the final round of this tournament?" Mai asked.

"Heck yeah, I do," he answered. "I made it this far because I got my friends Yugi and Tristan and Tea and Kisara and Bakura behind me, cheering me on and telling me that I can go all the way." Tristan nodded in agreement to Joey's words.

"That's true," Mai responded. "That's very true. Your friends were with you all the way, but you also have the guts to look inside and face up to what you saw there. You looked your demons in the eye and dealt with them. And that's a lesson everyone should learn."

 _She's right. Joey never lets his situation keep him down. He always faces his problems head-on._ Kisara looked at her friend, considering everything they'd been through. _He's definitely one of the bravest people I've ever met, with the biggest heart. I'd just about given up being close to anyone, and he walked right in and talked to me._ Mai was right; Joey had the strength to face whatever was thrown at him, especially if he was fighting for someone he cared about. And he dealt with his faults and shortcomings to better himself.

"I did that?" Joey looked at everyone watching him.

"That's right," the blonde told him. "In that game, you taught me that a duelist can learn more from her defeats than from her victories. You taught me to face up to my fears, not just try to bottle them up." She turned back to her opponent, narrowing her violet eyes at him. "So, Yugi, have you faced up to your fears? Whatever freaked you out in your battle with Kaiba, have you come to grips with it?"

Kisara watched Yugi carefully, noting the look of debate on his face. _Come on, Yugi. Trust him._ There was something different about Yugi's spirit, vastly different from the one in the Ring that took them to the Shadow Realm. The part of Kisara that was slow to trust urged caution against a being she knew almost nothing about. But the part of her that saw impressions and people among the cards just knew the spirit was someone to trust. Like how she knew the Dark Magician would always protect Yugi.

Yugi faced down Mai with a renewed look of determination. "Mai, thanks for reminding me that a true duelist faces his problems. You're right, I was holding back. But not any longer." He made his draw and activated the magic card Brain Control, taking control of Harpies' Pet Dragon. But since the Pet Dragon couldn't attack Harpie Lady, Yugi summoned Catapult Turtle and used its ability to launch the dragon at Mirror Wall shattering it. Mai's LifePoints dropped to 850. Yugi set a card and ended his turn.

"All right! Way to go!" Joey cheered for the tri-color haired duelist. "Now you're socking it to her, Yugi!"

"My turn," Mai drew and examined the field carefully. _What did Yugi play face-down?_ Kisara wondered exactly what surprise her friend had hidden. It was enough to make Mai think this carefully about a move.

"Bring on your assault, Mai," Yugi narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now I will…" Mai eyed the face-down again, "not attack. I'm not falling into your trap, and there are other moves that I can make." She played Elegant Egotist to multiply her Harpie Lady into the three Harpie Lady Sisters and ended her turn.

"That's too bad, Mai," Yugi grinned. "You really should have attacked me."

"Well that's your opinion," she frowned.

"No, it's fact," Yugi insisted. "If you had called an attack, then you would have won."

"But your trap card—"

"It's not a trap card," Yugi revealed his face-down: Monster Recovery. "You fell for my bluff." She stared at the card in shock. "It's a whole new duel now, Mai." The magic card called Catapult Turtle back into the deck along with Yugi's hand, allowing him to draw a fresh one. He grimaced at his hand. It was obvious none of his monsters could stand up to the Harpies.

"Yugi! Don't give up!" Tea encouraged him. "Keep fighting!"

"You can do this," Kisara said. "Remember what you taught us: every card has a weakness, and I know you can find the weakness to Mai's strategy."

He nodded and set a monster in defense mode, one that was immune to Shadow of Eyes: Mystical Elf. Shadow of Eyes could only lure men into battle—the females were safe from its effects. _This is why I've never been able to beat Yugi. He knows all these insights into the game that I can barely follow, let alone come up with on my own._

"Whew, he made it," Tea sighed in relief.

"Sure he made it through this round," Bakura said, "but that does not mean he's out of the woods just yet. It won't take Mai long to destroy that Mystical Elf."

"Sure, but we know he's got a game changer somewhere," Kisara said. "We all know not to count him out until his LifePoints are gone. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was supposed to be invincible."

Mai took her term and played Monster Reborn, reviving her Pet Dragon. And now that there were three Harpies on the field, its attack points rose to 2900. The Sisters attacked Mystical Elf, wiping out the last defense Yugi had.

 _It comes to this. If he doesn't draw something good now, he's finished._ Kisara held her breath as Yugi drew.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" he played his newly drawn magic card. Now Yugi had three turns to turn the duel around. He summoned Kuriboh, and Mai passed her turn. She continued to pass as Yugi built up his field, reviving Gaia with Monster Reborn. The Swords wore off, and it was Yugi's last draw. Whatever Yugi was planning, he had to play it now.

He smirked at his card. "You put up a good fight, Mai, but the duel ends here, starting with the card: Black Luster Ritual!" He revealed the magic card he drew. An altar appeared on his field with two crucibles on either side of it. Gaia and Kuriboh were absorbed into the crucibles, and blue fire roared from them, combining into one blaze. A doorway rose up with a coat of arms carved into it—crossed swords over a black shield with a golden bird on it. Golden light shot out of the door, materializing into a warrior clad in black and gold armor with a long red ponytail. The Black Luster Soldier glared at the Harpies and their Pet Dragon.

"Is that really the legendary Black Luster Soldier?" Mai stared at the warrior.

 _This monster, it's like a manifestation of Yugi himself. Or maybe the other one. Ugh, I really need some way to distinguish them. Or at least something to call him._ Kisara felt the powerful aura the Black Luster Soldier emitted. The Harpies' Pet Dragon didn't stand a chance against Yugi's hidden ace. "Now, Black Luster Soldier, Chaos Blade Attack!" The warrior sliced through Mai's dragon, knocking her LifePoints down to 750

"This is outstanding," Joey said. "For a minute there, I really didn't think Yugi'd be able to pull it off."

"I don't think Mai did either," Tristan commented, watching the blonde.

"Who would have thought there'd be a way of bringing that kick-butt monster out of Yugi's deck?" Joey continued.

"The same way I'm able to bring out Blue-Eyes," Kisara stated. "That monster is a part of him."

Mai slumped over her console, staring at the cards in her hand. Kisara recognized the look of resignation on her face as the blonde placed her hand over her deck.

"Does this mean you surrender?" Yugi asked.

"I'd rather not see my Harpie Ladies destroyed in the next turn," Mai answered. "The duel is yours, Yugi." She flipped her hair and turned away, walking away from the arena.

"Wait, Mai," Yugi called her back. "There's something I want to say to you. Thank you." She stopped her departure. "You said a duelist can learn more from defeat than victory, and you were correct. But you, Mai, you taught me a lot today. I had to confront my own fears, my own weaknesses, or I could never have defeated you."

"It's awfully nice of you to say that, Yugi," Mai kept her back turned to them, "but it seems to me I still have a lot more to learn. About dueling, and about myself. But then I suppose no duelist ever learns all there is to know. And maybe the most important lesson is that defeat doesn't have to be forever. You won this duel, Yugi, but there'll be others. You and I will meet again in the arena, kiddo." She finally faced them. "And when we do, you better watch out."

Yugi gave her a thumbs-up, and she winked and returned the gesture. Then Mai turned and walked out of the arena. "The second match of these matchups has come to a close," Croquet announced. "Yugi Muto has emerged victorious over Mai Valentine. He will advance to the next round." Mai's image dimmed from the display.

"Way to go, Yugi!" the gang cheered for him. The Puzzle flashed, and Yugi returned to his normal self.

Pegasus applauded, his clapping echoed through the arena. "Well done, Yugi. Superb duel. You certainly know how to put on a good show." Everyone glared at him while their host continued to chuckle. "Proceed," he finally instructed his servant.

"The third match of these playoffs will begin shortly," Croquet moved onto the next duel. "Bandit Keith will battle Joey Wheeler. Prepare your decks."

"You can do this, Joey," Kisara encouraged her friend.

"You're going to do fine," Tea added.

"Thanks, I guess I am kind of tense," Joey admitted.

Tristan threw his arm around Joey, locking the blond in a headlock. "Yeah, you've got a few reasons to be," he said. "First off, look who're going up against: Bandit Keith, the intercontinental champion. I mean, the guy makes his living out of winning prize money from tournaments just like these."

Tea pulled Tristan away by the ear. "You're not helping," Kisara chastised him. "Go take him down, Joey."

He nodded and descended the stairs down to the main floor. A minute later, Yugi rejoined their group, and Joey entered the arena. He raised a fist to them and faced his opponent. Or rather the platform his opponent was supposed to be standing on. "What's the deal? Where's Keith?" he asked.

A large yawn drew their attention to a sofa outside the arena. "What time is it?" Keith innocently asked. Kisara smothered her irritation at the older duelist.

"What are you doing? Get over here!" Joey voiced everyone's thoughts at Keith's attitude.

"Hey, chill out," his opponent answered. "The pummeling will commence as soon as I'm good and ready, so don't get your briefs in a bunch. You got that, blondie?"

"Stall as long as you want, Keith," Joey told him. "But you're going to have to duel me sooner or later."

"Tournament verification cards, gentlemen," Croquet requested their proof of participation.

"No problem," Keith held up the treasure card. "Hey, dweeb, show the man your card."

"Sure, it's right here," Joey reached into the pocket of his green jacket. His eyes widened as he felt around.

"Tournament verification cards," Croquet insisted.

"I know!" Joey cut him off, searching his pockets more thoroughly. "Just give me a minute, would you? I—I know it's in here somewhere!"

"Joey lost his tournament entry card?" Tea asked, her blue eyes wide in shock.

"He couldn't be that absentminded," Bakura reasoned.

"Yeah he could," Tristan clawed at his hair in frustration.

"Not with this," Kisara insisted.

"Well, what a shame," Keith grinned. "I guess I won't be needing to get up off this couch after all, huh, Joey?"

"Well don't get too comfortable!" Joey snapped. "'Cause once I find that card—"

"If," Croquet cut him off. "If you find it within the set time parameters the regulations allow." Kisara bit her lip. Joey only had five minutes to find the card. The bracket display shifted to a timer, counting down the seconds he had to find his card. She only hoped he would succeed.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Joey ran to his room as fast as he could. Not that it did any good. No matter where he checked, his Glory of the King's Hand card was nowhere to be found. He tore his room apart to no avail. Where could it have gone?

He ran the halls back and forth between his room and the arena. It felt like he'd been over the whole castle. He leaned against the closest wall and dropped to his knees, struggling to catch his breath. Why? He survived this whole tournament, fought the toughest duels of his life, defeated duelists with far more experience than him, only to lose because he couldn't find one card. Joey slammed his fist on the floor as tears sprung to his eyes. _Serenity, I'm sorry. I came close. I came real close._

"Get up off the floor, Joey!" He raised his head. Mai towered over him, hands on her hips and a fed-up expression drawn across her face. "And quit your crying already! You look like a big baby."

Why did Mai have to see him like this? Joey hastily rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, turning away from her. "Who's crying?" he insisted. "I got something in my eye!" _Come, pull yourself together. You can't let Mai see you like this._ Try as he might, he couldn't stop himself. "Stupid thing won't come out!"

"Here," Mai's voice softened, and she held a handkerchief in front of his face. "Just don't go blowing your nose in it."

 _What?_ Was Mai actually being nice? Joey took the handkerchief, feeling something more solid wrapped inside it.

"You know, every time I think I've got you figured, you surprise me," Mai kept her back to him, her voice more sincere than he'd ever heard her. "Kisara told me about your little sister. How you're dueling to win the tournament's prize money for her, so she can have that operation." Even though she wasn't facing him, Joey could picture her eyes rolling. "Sounded like a bad soap opera to be honest, but then who doesn't love a bad soap opera?" She strolled down the hall and turned the corner. "Anyway, see you around, hon."

Once she was gone, Joey opened the handkerchief. His breath caught in his throat. Glory of the King's Hand. The card he needed to participate. Joey chased after her. "Wait, Mai!"

"Take it," she insisted. "I don't need it anymore."

His heart beat faster. No ulterior motive. Mai was helping him out of the kindness of her own heart. "Does this mean we're finally friends, Mai?" he asked.

"Don't you have a duel to run off to?" she countered.

"Yeah, right," Joey turned to race to his duel.

"One thing though," Mai finally faced him. "Take him down."

"Right," Joey grinned and took off. He wasn't out yet.

He barely heard Mai's last words as he rounded the corner. "Dork, of course we're friends." Joey's grin widened. He would succeed in this duel, aided by the gift of a Harpie Angel.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara felt her temper rise with every second that passed. "Can't we just disqualify that punk right now?" Keith asked. "We all know he ain't coming back anyway."

"What's that mean?" Tristan snapped.

"You're wrong," Tea insisted. "He'll be here.

"Come on," Keith drawled. "Think about it. You're little friend's been scared to death of me ever since we had our little run-in back at that cave. You know he's not looking for that Glory of the King's Hand card; he's looking for a place to hide. In fact, kiddies, he probably lost that card on purpose, just so he'd have an excuse not to duel me. Pretty spineless, I'd say."

"No way!" Yugi scowled at Joey's opponent. "Joey has never backed down from a duel before, and he's not going to start now."

"Joey's one of bravest people I've ever met," Kisara added. "He's risked his life for us, and he has too much riding on this tournament to back out now. I think if there's any person in this room who's scared, it's you. You're the one insisting this duel isn't going to happen. It will, I promise you."

"Believe what you want, twerps," Keith sneered. "But there's only one minute left."

At that second, the doors to the arena flew open. Joey strode in, and his friends cheered for his return.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you couldn't find that card."

"What are you talking about?" Joey held up Glory of the King's Hand for everyone to see. "I got it right here!" The display flashed red as it struck eleven o'clock.

"Very well then," Croquet accepted the entry. "The duel will proceed as scheduled."

 _I knew he'd make it._ Kisara smiled as the duelists readied their decks.

Keith started the duel with a monster in defense mode. "Do you think his title gives Keith an edge?" Bakura asked.

"Nah, Joey's got something a lot better than titles," Tristan said. "He's got guts."

"And heart too," Tea added. "Just remember what you're fighting for, Joey, and you can't lose."

"And we're with you," Kisara said. "All the way, and until the end."

Joey nodded to them and set his own defensive monster. Bored with the defenses, Keith flip summoned his Pendulum Machine and sent it to attack. Pendulum Machine pulled Joey's Battle Warrior from his hiding spot and slashed through it. Now that Keith's monster was visible, Joey brought out Giltia the Knight to take out the machine.

The magic bounced right off Pendulum Machine. "Why isn't it working?" Kisara asked.

Keith sneered at them. "All of my machine monsters are protected by magic-resistant armor. So that makes all magic attacks worth squat."

 _So any kind of offensive magic is going to be useless. That's really not good; Joey's warriors rely on magic support, even if he doesn't have too much of it… What does dragon flame count as? If that's not magic, Red-Eyes could turn things in Joey's favor, assuming Keith doesn't have a card stronger than that._ Kisara bit her nail as Keith summoned Launcher Spider to destroy Giltia. Joey's LifePoints fell to 1650.

Joey kept up the defense with another set monster and a face-down. Keith set a card and moved to set a monster, but he dropped the card face-up on the display first. A demon started to materialize on the field before Keith picked up the card and set it face-down.

"Whatever that was, it sure looked ugly," Tea wrinkled her nose at the image of the monster.

"But not metal," Tristan commented. Joey grinned as he considered his next move. "Yeah! Check out his look. Something's up!"

"I don't know," Yugi assessed the field.

"Yugi's right," Kisara said. "Keith wouldn't just make a mistake like that." Joey summoned Flame Swordsman and equipped it with his Salamandra magic card.

"That Zoa card also has more attack points than defense," Yugi continued. The other three followed his line of thought. "It makes no sense to play it in defense."

"Joey, wait!" Tristan warned his friend, but it was too late. Flame Swordsman charged in to attack Keith's face-down.

The intercontinental champion activated his face-down: Magic Metal Force. It changed Zoa into Metal Zoa, boosting it by 400 attack and defense points. And since it was now a machine, Flame Swordsman's fire attack bounced of the former demon and hit the Swordsman, destroying it and knocking Joey down to 1150 LifePoints.

Keith continued the assault by activating Stop Defense, forcing Axe Raider into attack mode. Metal Zoa stomped towards the warrior, ready to wipe him out along with the rest of Joey's LifePoints.

Metal Zoa disappeared from the field. A close look showed him trapped in a deep pit, impaled by several spikes. Joey's Chasm of Spikes trap stopped the metal demon, and a quarter of the monster's attack points were taken out of Keith LifePoints, dropping him down to 1250, almost even with Joey's.

"Go, Joe, go!" Tristan cheered for his best friend.

Joey laid another face-down, warning Keith he had another trap, and switched Axe Raider back into defense mode. To finish his move, he summoned Garoozis and sent the lizard warrior in to destroy Pendulum Machine, taking another 50 LifePoints away from Keith.

Fed up with his opponent, Keith ordered Launcher Spider to wipe out Garoozis, believing Joey was bluffing about his trap. Kunai with Chain activated, boosting Garoozis enough to wipe out the mechanical spider and knock Keith down to 1100 LifePoints.

 _He's improved so much from when we met. He's no longer relying on brute strength to win and actually thinking ahead, analyzing the weaknesses of his monsters._ Kisara smiled at Joey's upset. She didn't have an ounce of doubt that he would beat Keith.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, dweeb," Keith glared at Joey. "I got plenty more machine monsters all revved up and ready to totally steamroll your LifePoints. You ain't nothing but a speed bump on my way to duel Pegasus. And that goes double for your dweeby friends Yugi and Kisara."

"Yeah right, Keith," Joey rolled his eyes. "I got news for you, pal. Even if you beat me, which you won't, Yugi and Kisara'd cream you. And you know why, hotshot? 'Cause you're a selfish sleazeball who's only in this tournament for your own greedy reasons." Keith's scowl deepened as Joey went on. "People like you never win. Sure, your tricks may get you a little ways, but only until people with good intentions show up—like me, and like Yugi and Kisara." He drew his card and passed the duel to Keith.

"Oh yeah?" the intercontinental champion drew. "We'll just see about that." He set a card and summoned his monster. "My Barrel Dragon's going to blast you and your good intentions to dust." A large machine materialized on Keith's field, a barrel on each "arm" and one on its head. Those barrels meant that the mechanical dragon got three attacks each turn. Barrel Dragon fired at Joey's two monsters, obliterating them. Joey's LifePoints fell to 850.

"No wonder Keith was so confident before," Yugi commented. "Just look at that thing."

"Joey really has his work cut out for him now," Tea added.

 _Looks like my idea for Red-Eyes was off. Not even that beauty could stand up to this menace. So what could he do now?_ Kisara bit her lip as she stared at the mechanical monstrosity.

Joey brought out Baby Dragon and Time Wizard. If the roulette landed right, it'd age the machine to rust and let the little dragon grow up. Kisara grinned—Baby Dragon and Time Wizard were her favorite of Joey's combos. The arrow slowed down… and landed on a tower. Barrel Dragon rusted away, and Baby Dragon grew into Thousand Dragon. The adult dragon snorted at the hunk of rust, its nostril blast wiping out the machine. Keith countered with Time Machine, a trap that let him return Barrel Dragon to its state from the turn before. Barrel Dragon obliterated Thousand Dragon, knocking Joey down to 650 LifePoints.

Joey set a monster and ended his turn. Keith mocked his opponent as he summoned Slot Machine. Barrel Dragon blasted through Joey's warrior. It seemed like defense was the only option Joey had left.

"Poor Joey," Tea whispered.

"He's in a tough bind," Tristan admitted.

"He'll pull through," Kisara insisted. "There has to be something he can do."

"Joey, believe in your cards!" Yugi encouraged their blond friend. "You need to trust them if you're going to beat that thing!"

Whether it was Yugi's words or Joey's own determination, Kisara didn't know. Joey set a card and summoned his strongest monster: Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Keith mocked his opponent and ordered Barrel Dragon to attack. Joey countered with his Copycat, mimicking Keith's Magic Metal Force. Red-Eyes Black Dragon transformed into Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon. Red-Eyes destroyed Barrel Dragon, and Keith's LifePoints dropped to 900.

Keith set a card and switched Slot Machine into defense mode. Joey attacked with Red-eyes; Keith countered with the magic card 7 Completed. The middle slot on his monster changed to a seven. 7 Completed boosted Slot Machine's defense points by 700, making him strong enough to withstand the Flash Flare Blast. Joey's LifePoints fell to 450. "And I have two more 7 Completed cards in my deck," Keith gloated.

"Yeah, just 'cause you have them, doesn't mean you'll draw them," Joey glowered.

Keith chuckled as he drew. "Well what do you know?" he grinned. "Check out what card I just drew." He revealed and played another copy of 7 Completed, boosting Slot Machine's attack points by 700. The left slot changed to a seven.

"One more of those 7 Completed cards, and that Slot Machine will have powered up enough to destroy Joey's Red-Eyes," Yugi said.

"And any other card he has too," Bakura added.

"It was a lucky draw," Kisara watched the machine duelist. _Maybe too lucky._

Keith continued his advantage by summoning Blast Sphere. It attached itself to the Metal Dragon, and at the end of the turn it would inflict 2900 points of damage to Red-Eyes, destroying it and dealing the difference as damage to Joey. Blast Sphere glowed with power as Keith ended his turn. The bomb exploded, shrouding the whole arena in smoke.

 _Joey!_ Kisara sighed in relief when the smoke cleared. Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon stood tall on the field, its claws longer and sharper. Joey had played Dragon Nails, boosting his dragon's points enough to withstand the explosion, and Keith took the difference as damage. His LifePoints stood at 400.

Keith scowled and drew his card and fiddled with his wristband. _Those things don't look comfortable. Why does he wear them anyway?_ He revealed his draw: 7 Completed. "Well looky what I got here," he played the magic card. "I think I'll power up my Slot's attack again." The third slot changed to a seven. Now Slot Machine was tied with Red-Eyes.

Joey drew and set a card. Keith played the Pillager magic card. It let him see Joey's hand and take one of the cards—in this case Shield and Sword. Keith played his stolen spell to swap the attack and defense strengths of the monsters, giving Slot Machine the advantage over Red-Eyes. "Go, Slot Machine! Plasma Laser Cannon!" Keith ordered his monster to attack.

"Activate trap!" Joey revealed his face-down as the laser hit his dragon, filling the arena with smoke.

"I win," Keith grinned.

The smoke cleared, and a small gremlin stood on Joey's field, holding the Time Machine trap card. The Graverobber activated Keith's Time Machine, returning Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon to the state it was the previous turn. The metallic dragon snarled as it emerged from the machine. Its Flash Blare Blast vaporized the Slot Machine and wiped out the last of Keith's LifePoints.

"All right, Joey! You did it!"

"Joey Wheeler, you are the victor!" Croquet declared.

"Yeah, you lose!" Tristan jumped on the railing of the balcony, mocking the defeated champion. He fell forward, and Yugi and Kisara caught him.

"What is with you boys and jumping off the balcony?" Kisara sighed.

Joey held a handkerchief as he processed his victory. "This duel doesn't count!" Keith protested. "The entry card that Joey showed to play in this match wasn't even his!" he pointed an accusing finger at the victor. "Therefore, the duel shouldn't count, and he out to be disqualified right here!"

"If you're so sure about that, shouldn't you have brought this up before the duel started?" Kisara asked. "Or are you just that sore of a loser?"

"Keith's right," Joey held up Glory of the King's Hand. "My card was missing, so Mai gave me hers. But tell me, Keith, how could you have known that this wasn't my card?" Bandit Keith was speechless, obvious that he'd walked into a trap. "I'm all ears," Joey invited him to answer. "So why don't you explain yourself?" Kisara smiled at how he'd turned the tables on the machine duelist yet again.

"He doesn't need to," Pegasus chimed in. "It's clear that Keith stole Joey's card. That's why he was so certain that you would never be able to find it."

"You snake!" Joey yelled, realizing how low Keith had sunk to advance to the next round.

"Then Keith ought to be disqualified, not Joey," Tristan insisted.

"Oh, Keith ought to be disqualified all right," Pegasus agreed, "but not simply for misdeeds outside of the dueling ring. There was quite a bit of improper conduct taking place during the match that I observed too." The Millennium Eye glimmered as their host looked over the contestants.

"Is that so, Keith?" Joey growled at his opponent.

"Oh, yes," the silver-haired man continued. "Keith kept his set of 7 Completed cards beneath his wristband. That way, he could power up his Slot Machine monster whenever he chose."

 _That's why he was messing with his wristband! He was pulling the cards from it!_ Kisara had a suggestion for Seto's duel disks if he decided to mass produce them. If people were going to use elaborate setups, then precautions against cheating were necessary too.

"Man, Keith, that's low," Joey spat, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Take the scoundrel away," Pegasus commanded his guards. They pulled _very_ reluctant Keith out of the arena. He fought them every step, but they eventually made it out the door. Pegasus turned to the victor. "Well done, Joseph. You should be quite proud. You dueled admirably."

"Hey!" Keith charged back into the room and leaped over to Pegasus throne. He held a knife to Pegasus's throat.

"You truly are a stubborn one, aren't you?" Pegasus didn't even glance at the blade.

"Can it!" Keith sliced the bow on the creator's suit. "You ain't talking your way out of this one. Now hand over the prize money or else!"

Kisara felt her power stir, and she clamped down it. Using it would only egg Keith on, assuming she could even control it. If Keith harmed Pegasus, they wouldn't be able to get Grandpa and the Kaiba's back.

"Oh certainly, Keith," Pegasus feigned compliance. "I'll do whatever you say. Just give my body a moment to recover from the complete paralysis that your terrifying demands have shocked me into!"

"Okay, wise guy," Keith grumbled. "I'll give you till three."

"Hmm… fine. One, two, three," Pegasus tapped his foot on the floor, and a trap door opened up underneath Bandit Keith, gravity taking care of the rest. Kisara's power calmed.

"Now the finalists for the next match will receive a fifteen-minute recess," Croquet announced. "So rest up. Our host wants you all in top form for your duels."

 _So the time has come. We now have to face each other to achieve our goals._ Kisara looked between her two friends. No matter what happened, they would face it with everything they had.

 _ **I know I'm basing this on the dub, and the dub tends to sensor things, some of which I keep in. I didn't keep Keith's gun for two reasons. One is more personal: guns just feel really out of place in a series where cards and magic solve everything. The second reason is because I can't for the life of me figure out where Keith kept it. He was sprawling on the couch before the match, and there's no real place for him to hide it. If he had taken it from one of the guards, he would have been carrying it when leaped onto Pegasus's balcony. A knife is easier to hide and can still be deadly.**_

 _ **On a side note, my favorite moments with Mai are in the Duelist Kingdom finals where we get to see how she's grown and how far she's willing to help Yugi and Joey. Also, I added where Kisara tells Mai about Serenity to chapter 5 before dinner was ready.**_


	11. Battle of the Best Friends

**_Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Yugi's plays would make a lot more sense in Duelist Kingdom. And in general._**

Chapter Eleven: Battle of the Best Friends

Kisara stood outside the arena with Yugi and Joey. Her friends, and now her rivals. "Guys, I'm a little nervous," she admitted.

"Come on, don't worry about it," Joey assured her. "Besides, we agreed to fight with everything we had if we faced each other."

"I kind of agree with Kisara," Yugi said. "I don't want to fight you guys."

"Hey, I don't want to either," Joey told them. "But we only get one shot at facing Pegasus. It should go to whoever has the best chance of beating him. And the only way we're going to do that is by facing each other. So we gotta give our best and most honorable duels."

The other two nodded. "My promise still stands, Joey," Kisara said. "If I win, the money's yours."

"Same here," Yugi added. "I only came to rescue Grandpa."

"And I need to help Seto and Mokuba."

"Would Joey Wheeler and Kisara White please enter the dueling arena?" Croquet's voice sounded over the intercom, cutting off their conversation.

"I guess we're first," Joey said. "May the best duelist win."

"Yes," Kisara nodded.

Joey took the blue side of the arena. Kisara tried not to let playing on red throw her. _It's just superstition. Being on the red doesn't mean I'm going to lose. That depends on how well I play._ She took a breath to calm herself. It figures the duel she dreaded the most would be first. Despite what she and Seto were calling each other, Joey was currently her closest friend. He was the one who broke through her loneliness and introduced her to everyone else. He kept her going with his unfailing optimism, and whenever she was in trouble, he was right there to help her. _Just tune it out. Focus only on the duel. It won't be an honorable match if I'm worried about fighting my friend and holding back._

"Before we begin the match, your gracious host will make a few opening remarks," Croquet announced.

Pegasus stood up from his throne and cleared his throat. Kisara noticed he found another bow for his collar. "Congratulations, duelists. You're the finest in the world. And for that reason, I look forward to matches that are sure to consist of your dueling best. After all, should you give me anything else, I will know." The Millennium Eye caught the light.

"Joey, I'm just going to say I owe you more than you probably realize," Kisara leveled her sapphire eyes on him. "And I'm not going to let this duel destroy our friendship."

"Same here," Joey nodded, and they drew their cards. "But I'm not going to go easy. I'll start things off with Axe Raider." The warrior materialized on his field, his weapon poised and ready.

"Then I'll play Luster Dragon," Kisara's dark blue dragon appeared on her field. "Go, Breath of Fire!" Luster Dragon destroyed Axe Raider, knocking Joey's LifePoints down to 1800. "Make your move, Joey."

"Oh, I will. First I'm going to summon the Flame Swordsman, and I'll boost his strength with Salamandra." Flames shot from the orange blade. "Salamandra Flame Strike!" The blue-and-orange clad warrior torched the dragon. Kisara's LifePoints fell to 1500. "I said I'd go with everything I got."

"I know, Joey," she smiled. "And I'm going to do the same." _This isn't good. I don't have anything that can take that out now. I should have taken a precaution against this._ Kisara weighed her options. "But for now, I play a monster in defense mode and set one card face-down."

"Ah, yeah! I finally got an advantage over you!" Joey grinned and summoned his monster. "Garoozis, destroy that face-down with Five Star Slash."

"Go, Negate Attack!" Kisara revealed her face-down. "Better luck next time. I wouldn't call this too much of an advantage."

"I got all kinds of luck," Joey gloated as he set a card. "Make your move."

Kisara drew her card. _I won't get any damage, but I can at least take out one of his monsters._ "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon, and I'll equip him with Dragon's Treasure." Now her dragon matched Joey's lizard warrior point for point. "Destroy Garoozis!"

"Go, Kunai with Chain!" Joey activated his trap. Garoozis strength rose by 500 points, destroying the green dragon. Kisara's LifePoints dropped to 1000. Joey drew, and the Flame Swordsman destroyed Kisara's face-down Petit Dragon. Kisara frowned.

 _Okay, now he really does have an advantage. I need to take out that Swordsman. Please, let this next draw be good._ She grinned at her card. "Now you get another shot at this dragon, Joey. Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon materialized on her field and roared at her opponent. "Take out Flame Swordsman with White Lightning!" It roared again, its attack obliterating Joey's monster and knocking his LifePoints down to 1200.

"No way," Joey's eyes widened at Kisara's strongest monster. She guessed he was remembering the last time he faced Blue-Eyes and how badly he lost to it. Left with few options, he grimaced and set a monster. Knowing his deck, Joey would have to come up with something really creative to beat it.

"White Lightning!" Kisara felt the familiar thrill as Blue-Eyes blasted Battle Warrior. Was this because she was connected to it? Joey grimaced with his monster's destruction. Kisara avoided his gaze. She couldn't go soft now. She had to push as hard as she could and push Joey to do the same. Otherwise everything they'd been through would be a waste. "Make your move, Joey!"

"Time to finally take that thing down," Joey grinned. "First I'm going to lay down the Shield and Sword card, swapping Blue-Eyes attack and defense points for the turn."

"You still don't have anything with more than 2500 attack points," Kisara narrowed her eyes, wary of what her opponent had planned.

"Don't I?" Joey summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon, unaffected by the magic card already played. "Red-Eyes is more than a match for Blue-Eyes now, especially when I add my handy dandy Dragon Nails." The black dragon's claws grew and turned silver, boosting its strength by 600 points. "Go, Inferno Fire Blast!" Blue-Eyes was destroyed by the orange blaze. Kisara's LifePoints dropped to 500. "All right! I did it! I beat the Blue-Eyes!"

"I can't believe it. Joey actually destroyed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Bakura said from the balcony.

"And I was starting to think Kisara'd win as soon as she played it," Tristan added.

"I wouldn't count her out yet," Yugi countered. "Even if she doesn't have Blue-Eyes, she can still find a way to turn the tables."

 _It's gone. Blue-Eyes is gone._ Kisara stared at her hand, her hair falling into her face. Joey took out her strongest card, the card that practically guaranteed her victory every time she played it. She clenched her right hand into a fist. _Pull yourself together. This duel's not over yet. I can find a way to beat Red-Eyes. Seto dealt with losing Blue-Eyes. I can too._ She brushed her bangs back and drew her card. "I activate the magic card Fissure to destroy Garoozis." A crater opened up underneath the lizard warrior destroying it. Joey's LifePoints fell to 300. "And I'll play a monster in defense mode. Make your move."

"Oh I will," Joey's grin widened. "Red-Eyes, take out her dragon." The Inferno Fire Blast vaporized Kisara's Lesser Dragon.

She drew. _All right, this should work._ "I'll lay a card face-down, and them I summon Seiyaryu." Her pink dragon appeared on the field and snarled at the black dragon.

"Falling back on Seiyaryu, huh?" Joey drew his card. "Well your sparkly pink dragon still ain't a match for Red-Eyes. Go, Inferno Fire Blast!"

"And I thought you learned about traps," Kisara smirked and activated her face-down. "Go, Shadow Spell!" Chains emerged from the field and wrapped around the black dragon, locking it in place and lowering its strength by 700 points.

"Oh no!" Joey stepped back from his chained dragon.

"Oh yes," Kisara drew. "Weren't you gloating to Keith last round about using traps on his machines? Seiyaryu, destroy Red-Eyes with Razor Fire Blast." The dragon breathed blue fire, vaporizing Joey's dragon and knocking his LifePoints down to 100.

"Kisara fell back on her other favorite," Yugi observed.

"Is there any way Joey can turn the duel around?" Tristan asked.

"It's hard to tell," Bakura said. "Seiyaryu is one of the most powerful dragons in the game, and it did just destroy Joey's best monster."

"I still don't like that you guys have to fight," Tea chimed in. "Can't you guys just flip a coin or something."

"I agree with you, Tea, but unfortunately that's not how this tournament works," Bakura told her.

 _He's right, Tea. We have to do it this way._ Kisara sighed as Joey drew his card. He set a monster and a card, defense his only option at the moment.

"Razor Fire Blast!" Kisara ordered her dragon to destroy Joey's monster.

Seiyaryu's dragon flame filled the arena with smoke as the Armored Lizard was vaporized. When it cleared, a small gremlin stood on Joey's field, holding a card.

"I got you," Joey grinned. "You remember my little Graverobber?"

 _Oh no!_ Kisara's blood ran cold when the gremlin revealed his stolen card to her: Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon roared as it materialized on her opponent's field.

"Don't worry, Kisara, I know what this card means," Joey assured her. "To you, Gramps, and the rest of us. It's the card that started all this. We wouldn't even be here if Rich Boy hadn't tried to take it. I'm not going to disrespect it or you."

She nodded. "Do what you must."

He leveled his eyes on her pink dragon. "Blue-Eyes, destroy Seiyaryu with White Lightning!"

Kisara flinched and held her arm in front of her face as her favorite dragon wiped out her pink one along with the rest of her LifePoints. _Seto, I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more._ She watched the victor of the duel. His expression was a cross between apologetic and ecstatic. "Congratulations, Joey," she said. "You've come a long way, and you earned that victory."

"Thanks, Kisara," Joey answered. "You put up a really good fight too. I admit, Blue-Eyes had me worried." He tossed the card he'd taken in the duel to her. "We each got another match; you're going to need your ace to really give Yuge a run for his money."

She caught the card, turning the image to face her. Her fingers rubbed the tape seam in the middle of the card. "Kisara White, as the defeated duelist, you get to choose if you wish to face your next opponent now or pass and let the others duel," Croquet announced.

 _Might as well get it over with. If these duels are hard for me, I can't imagine what Yugi and Joey's duel will be like. Their bond is so close. I just hope their duel doesn't break them._ "I'll duel now," she answered.

"Very well," the master of ceremonies said. "Joey Wheeler, you may exit the arena. Yugi Muto, please take your place."

Joey saluted Kisara before exiting the room. A couple minutes later, Yugi emerged as his other self. _I'm probably the only one who thinks of this as a possible two-on-one, in a way. Then again, it's hard to really know the other Yugi. Or even distinguish between the two of them. I just know the one who is my friend. And I think the other one can be as well, given time._ Kisara faced her opponent. Like Joey, she owed Yugi for getting her here. Yugi taught her how to play Duel Monsters, and he was the one who let her borrow Blue-Eyes White Dragon. When she had been invited to participate, they didn't know Joey and the others would find a way to tag along. They expected it to be just them against everyone else. Kisara came to help Yugi, and she ended up finding her own place and reason as a duelist to fight. _We want the same thing. To save Seto and the others. And no matter what happens, we will do just that._

"Let's see how far you've come, Kisara," Yugi said as he drew his cards.

"I may not have the experience you do, Yugi," Kisara drew her hand, "but now you're going to learn what the knights in fairy tales have to deal with."

"I'm counting on it," Yugi summoned Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode. "But first you have to get past my own dragon."

"Oh, that's just mean," Kisara smirked. "But I'll match your move. Go, Blackland Fire Dragon. Destroy his dragon with Flame Breath!" The green dragon huffed and blew fire at its adversary, knocking Yugi's LifePoints down to 1900. "Make your move."

"Let's keep up the dragon battle, shall we?" Yugi said. "I summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode. "Destroy her monster!" The yellow creature's Flame Breath wiped out Kisara's dragon. Her LifePoints fell to 1500.

"Not cool, Yugi," Kisara narrowed her eyes as she set her Fairy Dragon in face-down.

"I work with what I got," Yugi smirked and set a card. "Dragon Flame!" Fairy Dragon was destroyed.

Even though she was on the defensive, it was kind of nice to just banter with her opponent. It made tuning the stakes of the duel out easier. Kisara drew. "Now I'll show you I'm the master of dragons. I play Hyozanryu in attack mode. Destroy Curse of Dragon with Diamond Devastator!"

"Go, Mirror Force!" A reflective surface materialized in front of the yellow dragon, redirecting the attack back at Hyozanryu, destroying the diamond dragon. Kisara's LifePoints dropped to 350.

 _How could I walk right into that?_ Kisara rubbed her forehead with her palm. _That's what I get for letting my guard down. Now I'm vulnerable to whatever else Yugi has planned._

Yugi summoned Gaia, the Fierce Knight, and passed the duel back to her. _All right! This should help me turn things around._ "I summon Seiyaryu in attack mode, and I'll play one card face-down." The pink dragon materialized on her field. "Destroy Gaia with Razor Fire Blast!" Yugi's LifePoints fell to 1700. "I'm finally gaining a lead."

"You've got a long way to go, Kisara," Yugi warned her as he drew. "Go, Dark Magician!" The purple-robed spellcaster appeared on his field, twirling his green staff. "And I'll boost his strength with the Book of Secret Arts. Dark Magic Attack!" He pointed the staff at Seiyaryu and fired.

"Not so fast!" Kisara activated her face-down card. "Negate Attack stops your attack dead in its tracks."

"There's the strategist I know," Yugi smirked. "Make your move."

"I will," Kisara knew her card before she even saw it. "I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Her favorite monster roared as it materialized. She moved to attack but hesitated. Blue-Eyes White Dragon versus Dark Magician. It was familiar. And it was more than just a duel. Kisara shook her head. She couldn't worry about impressions from the cards now. Seto was counting on her to pull through. "Attack Dark Magician with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes vaporized the spellcaster. "Seiyaryu, destroy his dragon with Razor Fire Blast!" The destruction of his monsters knocked Yugi down to 1000 LifePoints.

"That's what I call an upset," Joey commented. "Kisara's got her two kick-butt monsters out and completely wiped out Yugi's field."

"Now we'll see if Kisara can keep it up," Bakura said. "If she gives Yugi time to recover, there's no doubt he'll make an equally astonishing upset. These next few moves will be critical in deciding the match."

Yugi set a monster, keeping up his defense. Kisara set a card and ordered Blue-Eyes to attack. She barely saw the Celtic Guardian before the White Lightning wiped it out.

The tri-color haired duelist smirked with his next draw. "Time to reclaim the offensive. First I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" The mounted warrior returned to his field. "Next I'll summon Kuriboh in attack mode."

"I know better than to understand that little guy," Kisara said as the brown furball narrowed its eyes at her, ready to attack as soon as Yugi gave the command.

"He's not the one you need to beware of," Yugi smirked. "I play Black Luster Ritual, sacrificing Gaia and Kuriboh to do so." An altar appeared on his field with a crucible on either side. Gaia went into the one on the left, and Kuriboh was pulled into the other one. The doorway with the coat of arms stood up, and the Black Luster Soldier emerged from it, brandishing his sword at Kisara's dragons.

 _There's that feeling again. This card is Yugi, just like Blue-Eyes is a part of me. But I can't let it beat me._ "Bring it on, Yugi. I'm not afraid of your Soldier," Kisara challenged.

"We'll see about that," Yugi ordered his warrior to attack. "Destroy Seiyaryu with Chaos Blade!"

"I activate Dragon's Treasure!" Kisara revealed her face-down. "This boosts Seiyaryu by 300 points!" The blade still sliced through her dragon, and her LifePoints fell to 150. But at least she was still in it.

"Nice counter," Yugi complimented her. "Our monsters are still equal in power."

"Only for now," Kisara said as she drew. "Here comes my Shadow Spell!" Chains rose up from the arena and ensnared the Black Luster Soldier, dropping his power by 700. Now Blue-Eyes is more than a match for your Soldier. Go, White Lightning!" The blinding light vaporized the black and gold soldier. Yugi's LifePoints dropped to 300. "That just about evened the score."

"Yes, but it's not over yet," Yugi said as he drew. "You should know by now not to celebrate your victory until it happens."

"I'm not celebrating yet," Kisara answered. "But if I pull this off, it'll be the first time I've beaten you in the countless games we've already played. That I will enjoy."

"We'll see about that," Yugi smirked. "Swords of Revealing Light!" Blades of light rained down on Kisara's field, blocking her monsters from doing anything. "Now for three turns, your dragons are frozen, and I'm not out of this duel yet. Make your move."

 _Dang it. Whenever Yugi uses the Swords, it always gives him an edge to pull out on top. And I'm stuck while he does it. What could he pull though? I've already beaten Black Luster Soldier, and that's the strongest monster in his deck. Unless… shoot!_ Kisara counted the cards in Yugi's hand. He had two. _Oh, please don't let him draw what I'm thinking!_ She set a card and ended her turn.

Yugi drew, and passed the duel to her, not even bothering to summon a monster. _Now I'm sure that's what he's doing. I need to find a way to end this before he pulls it off._ Kisara drew. _This won't help._ She passed. Yugi drew another card and set a monster. _At least he doesn't seem to be as close as I worried._ Kisara summoned Luster Dragon, back-up for whatever else Yugi might bring out. She ended her turn, and the Swords vanished. _At least I survived so far. So many times Yugi ended the duel right as Swords wore off, but he doesn't seem to have the game clincher yet._ She sighed in relief.

Yugi set another monster. "Time to clear the field, Yugi," Kisara said as she drew. Blue-Eyes, destroy the monster on the left! White Lightning!" Mystical Elf barely had time to reveal herself before she was incinerated. "Luster Dragon, take care of his other monster!" Kisara barely recognized Sangan before he too was destroyed.

"Thank you for that," Yugi smirked. "By destroying Sangan, I'm allowed to add a monster from my deck with fewer than 1500 attack points." He revealed the card he chose: Right Arm of the Forbidden One.

 _Shoot!_ Kisara counted the cards in Yugi's hand. He had four. If he drew the last piece now, it'd be over. On the other hand, if he didn't and set another monster, all she had to do was draw her Stop Defense, and Blue-Eyes would take care of the rest.

Yugi's hand hovered over his deck, knowing this draw could decide the match. He drew, and smiled at the card. "Thank you, Kisara," he said still holding up his card. You and Joey both risked your lives because these cards meant so much to me, these cards that were my grandfather's. And I'm sorry to have to use those very cards on you." He flipped the card around to show Exodia's head. He spread his hand on the display signaling he'd drawn all five cards needed to summon Exodia, the Forbidden One.

The Egyptian monster materialized on Yugi's field, taller than both of her dragons. _This must be what Seto felt like when Yugi summoned it last time._ Part of her was filled with fear and dread—Exodia's appearance meant she was done for. Another part was okay with it. Exodia, for whatever reason, made her think of Grandpa. The kind old man who didn't care if his grandson and his friends got loud, or ate all the food, or sometimes made a mess of things in the house. The man who was just happy to see his grandson and friends happy.

"Exodia, obliterate!" The monster fired its power at the dragons, eliminating the rest of Kisara's LifePoints. _Seto, Mokuba. I'm sorry I couldn't do it. I won't be the one to save you. I did everything I could though. Please, just hang on a little longer._

"Congratulations, Yugi," Kisara smiled at her opponent. The victor, yet again. "Looks like I have to wait a little longer to finally get that win over you."

"I'll look forward to any and all rematches," Yugi gave her a thumbs-up.

"Kisara White has been eliminated from the tournament," Croquet announced. "She has received third place in the Duel Monsters Kingdom Championship. And now the final match shall begin. Joey Wheeler, please take your place in the arena."

Kisara turned and walked out of the arena, passing Joey in the hall. "It's different playing on red," she told him, giving him a half-smile.

"Nah, that didn't have anything to do with it," Joey put an arm around her. "And I'm not going to let superstition get to me. Especially since I'm the one on red now. Besides, no matter what side you were on, you fought with everything you had. Heck, you took down the best monsters in both mine and Yuge's decks. And I'm going to do the same. I'll beat Yugi and really show how far I've come."

"Go get him, Joey," Kisara chuckled. "I'm not going to take sides. If you both could win, I'd go for that."

"I don't expect you too," Joey grinned. "Just watch us both kick butt."

"I will."

Joey entered the door she just exited. Kisara ran up the stairs to join the others at the balcony. _This is it. The final match. This will determine who faces Pegasus. Hold on, Seto. You'll be free soon._

Joey looked his opponent in the eye. "Yugi, before we start, I just want to say thanks, man. Just look at me. I'm in the final match of the biggest Duel Monsters tournament that's ever been thrown. And it's all 'cause of you, bud. You got me here. You looked out for me."

"You're wrong, Joey," Yugi answered. "You earned your place here."

"Thanks, pal," the blond said. "Just know that no matter what happens here, you're my friend, and you always will be, Yuge. But don't think that means I'm going to go easy on you in this match. Or that I expect you to go easy on me. I'm ready for your best. So let's do this!"

Yugi nodded, and they drew their cards. "I'll throw this in attack mode." Yugi summoned the Celtic Guardian.

Joey countered by bringing out Giltia the Dark Knight. Its Soul Spear Assault blasted away the elf warrior, knocking Yugi down to 1550 LifePoints. "You're Celtic Guardian's been creamed." Joey clenched his fist as he made his points. "I warned you, Yugi. I'm not going to pull any punches in this here duel!"

"Joey's really not kidding," Tristan commented. "Just check out the score: he's in the lead."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Tristan," Bakura said. "Anyone can take an early in a duel, but only a few can play well for the entire match."

"And he made the same mistake I did during our duel," Kisara added. "I didn't protect my Luster Dragon, and Joey destroyed it and kept me on the defensive with his Flame Swordsman."

Yugi exploited Joey's lack of protection with Gaia, the Fierce Knight. The mounted warrior charged and ran through Giltia. Joey's LifePoints fell to 1550. The blond summoned Armored Lizard in defense mode.

"What's he playing that throwaway monster for?" Tristan wondered.

"Who knows?" Bakura said. "Perhaps Joey hasn't learned as much as we thought?"

"Not necessarily," Kisara answered. "He could just be buying time until he draws something that actually can defeat Gaia. That Knight is not easy to beat. But if Joey could beat Blue-Eyes, he can find a way past Gaia."

Yugi kept up his offensive with Summoned Skull. The demon's Lightning Strike vaporized the lizard. "He almost looks glad his monster was struck," Bakura commented.

"Man, that's sad," Tristan frowned. "He's in denial already."

"That's not what I meant," Bakura corrected him. "I think Joey played that mediocre monster of his so Yugi would be lulled into a false sense of security and attack it. After all, Joey knows full well that Yugi has monsters in his deck that could easily defeat his Armored Lizard. No, I think Joey was just trying to draw Yugi's monster out."

"He's definitely got something planned," Kisara added. _What could it be? Unless…_ "Maybe he's doing something similar to what he did to me. Waiting for me to play the cards he wants me to so he can use them himself."

Joey put his plan into play by summoning Flame Swordsman and activating Shield and Sword. Now that the blue-and-orange clad warrior was stronger than the Summoned Skull, the fire sword roasted the demon. Yugi's LifePoints dropped to 1150.

Yugi countered by bringing out Curse of Dragon and fusing it with Gaia to create Gaia, the Dragon Champion. The knight pierced Flame Swordsman with his twin lances, knocking Joey down to 750 LifePoints.

"This is why I believe Yugi has the advantage," Bakura said. "No matter what happens, he keeps a laser-like focus and makes the big plays when they really count. And now I guess we'll see if Joey can do the same."

"How's Joey supposed to make a big play with that Dragon Champion out there?" Tristan asked.

"The same way he got past my Blue-Eyes," Kisara answered. "Joey's strength is that he makes plays that no one expects. Surprise is his strongest element."

Joey grinned as he looked over his cards. He summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon, bringing a grin to Kisara's face. He then played his Graverobber, taking the Summoned Skull from Yugi's graveyard. To finish his combo, he played Copycat to mimic Yugi's Polymerization, fusing his two monsters into the Black Skull Dragon. _It's not as pretty as Red-Eyes, but it's definitely the most powerful monster at Joey's disposal. Maybe even the most powerful monster in the game. Yugi's going to need one of his most impressive plays to counter this._

"Molten Fireballs!" Joey commanded the Black Skull Dragon. It obliterated the Dragon Champion, and Yugi's LifePoints dropped to 550.

Yugi remained unfazed by the demonic dragon and called upon his favorite monster: Dark Magician. The purple-robed spellcaster glared at the dragon before vanishing under Yugi's Magical Hats card. Four hats stood mocking Joey in his desire to find the magician.

"That'll sure slow Joey down big time," Tristan commented.

"Joey has a one-in-four chance of hitting the correct hat," Kisara observed. "Aside from those odds against him, there's the matter of Yugi hiding other surprises under there too. I wouldn't be surprised if he has something ready to take out the dragon." She frowned.

"Don't tell me you want Joey to win because he that dragon," Tristan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up," Kisara narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, I like the dragon. But I'm not going to let that determine who I want to win. Besides, both of them already beat me. I stood on the receiving end of all their best plays."

Joey launched his attack at the second hat from his left, but the hat was empty, giving Yugi a turn to make his comeback. The blond ended his turn by summoning Garoozis, egging his opponent on about attacking his weaker monster. Yugi didn't fall for it and set a card, concealing it in one of the Hats.

"I knew Yugi would put something under them," Kisara said. "I'm actually surprised he didn't use them on me."

Joey blasted the remaining middle Hat, but that too was empty. Now Joey was down a fifty percent chance of being right, but if he was wrong, he'd hit Yugi's trap. Yugi passed, and Joey had to choose again. He blasted the Hat on the left, covering the arena with smoke. Hovering above the remains of the Hat was the Spellbinding Circle. It ensnared the Black Skull Dragon and lowered its attack strength by 700. Joey switched Garoozis into defense mode.

"That wiped out Joey's attack advantage," Tea said, clutching her hand over her heart.

"But it's still a close match," Tristan reminded her.

"You said it," Bakura observed. "Yugi could attack with the Dark Magician, but what good would that attack really do him? Both the Dark Magician and the Black Skull Dragon have equal attack strengths."

"Yugi probably has something to boost Dark Magician's attack strength," Kisara answered. "Knowing him, he's already planned for this."

"Joey, you've dueled well, but the tide of this battle is about to turn," Yugi said. "Prepare yourself. I'm about to obliterate your Dragon."

"Bring it on; I'm ready," Joey stared down his opponent.

Yugi drew his card and revealed it: Book of Secret Arts. Boosting Dark Magician's attack points by 300, it gave Yugi the edge to finally destroy the demonic dragon.

"Poor Joey," Tristan said. "He really got slammed. You think this duel's over for him?"

"It's hard to say," Kisara answered. "Both Yugi and Joey are great at come-from-behind upsets. Yugi just pulled one of his; now it's Joey's turn to pull something. And if I know his deck as well as I think I do, I can guess what his next plan is."

Joey smirked with his next draw. "All right, Yuge, time to kiss the baby." He summoned Baby Dragon. _Aw, it's so cute!_ Kisara grinned at the little dragon. Joey set a card face-down and passed the duel to Yugi.

 _Is that Time Wizard?_ Kisara eyed the face-down as Dark Magician launched an attack against the Baby Dragon. A chain shot out and wrapped itself around the purple-robed spellcaster. Kunai with Chain boosted Garoozis's strength and stopped Dark Magician in his tracks. Now Joey drew and played Time Wizard, spinning the roulette for a final game of chance. _It had to come down to this. The card Yugi gave Joey to get through the tournament. It saved Joey so many times, and now he has to use it on Yugi._ Kisara held her breath as the roulette spun faster. She still didn't know who she wanted to win, so she just watched as the roulette slowed down, finally landing on a tower. The time warp cast spread over the field, aging Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon and turning the Dark Magician into an old man. The Kunai with Chain rusted and fell of the spellcaster.

"Look at the Dark Magician," Tea gasped at sight of the purple-robed old man, his grey hair and beard accenting his age.

"He's no match for Joey's dragon now," Tristan commented.

 _It looks like Joey's actually going to win. The dragon beats the sorcerer. Wait a second!_ Kisara remembered all the fairy tales she read. The most powerful wizards were always the oldest, the ones with the most experience. No matter which side they were on, they gave their opponents the most trouble be they dragon or human. Did Pegasus make that part of the game when he designed it? Kisara held her breath as Thousand Dragon attacked Dark Magician.

"I counter with Makiu, the Magical Mist!" Mist rained down, smothering Joey's attack.

"What's going on?" Tea asked. Everyone stared at the field in awe, including Pegasus.

"How did you play Makiu while it was still my turn?" Joey asked.

"With magic," Yugi answered. "A magic so powerful that it took my Dark Magician a thousand years to learn it. That time warp did age my Dark Magician, but it made him stronger, not weaker. And with age comes great wisdom. A thousand years of wisdom that have transformed him into the Dark Sage." The Dark Magician emitted light, transforming his robes and staff. He hovered on the field, legs crossed in a meditation position. "An ultimate magician whose new powers let me play one magic card during every one of your turns and every one of mine."

"Just like in the stories," Kisara commented. "Old magicians are the hardest to take down."

Yugi used the Dark Sage's powers to add a magic card to his hand. "You fought a valiant duel, my friend, and this is the hardest move I've ever had to make," tears sprung from Yugi's eyes as he played the card: Monster Reborn. The magic resurrected the Black Skull Dragon.

"Go for it," Joey encouraged him. "It's cool, man."

"Molten Fireball Attack!" The demonic dragon vaporized Thousand Dragon and the rest of Joey's LifePoints.

"That was really hard to watch," Tristan said.

"Imagine what those two are feeling," Bakura told him.

"I know exactly what they're feeling," Kisara said. "They just fought as they could, just like they fought against me, all to make sure we would succeed. We had to stand in each other's way in order to push our limits and prepare us to face Pegasus."

"I'm just glad it's over," Tea wiped tears from her eyes, "and I'm so proud of you three. You dueled your hardest but never once forgot your friendship."

"Make sure you tell them that," Kisara pulled Tea into a hug. _At least that's finally over. Now it's up to Yugi to take Pegasus down once and for all._

They descended the stairs to meet the two duelists. "Well Yugi, we knew only one of us was going to win. Congratulations, man. Here." Joey held out Glory of the King's hand to Yugi. "You show Croquet this card, he'll give you three million bucks in prize money."

"No, Joey," Yugi pushed the card back at him. "I already told you the money was yours. Your sister needs that money. Use it for the operation."

"Joey, if you don't take it, I'll make sure Blue-Eyes haunts you forever," Kisara nudged him. "For Serenity."

Joey teared up as he pulled the card close. Finally, after everything they went through everything he fought so hard for, Joey got the money he needed for his sister. Kisara wrapped an arm around him. The battle was over for them. But not for Yugi. "Take him down, Yugi," Kisara told him. Yugi nodded and faced the arena. It was time for the match of the millennium.

 _ **Guys, we're almost finished with Duelist Kingdom. I'm caught somewhere between Yay! and Aw. I love Duelist Kingdom, I absolutely do, but I hate writing duels for it. It's so hard to make sense of the rules and figuring out what cards existed in that era. That being said, I promise I will never shortchange a duel that did not happen in the anime. This is Yu-Gi-Oh! after all; duels are the lifeblood of the show. I may abbreviate less important duels if they played out the same way, but they will be there. The suspense of the duels is half the story in my opinion. I frequently use deck lists and write the mechanics of the duel before I even attempt to put the duel in story format. So I really hope you liked Kisara's duels in this chapter. Next chapter will probably take a while since it's covering a five-part episode set, and I need to update my other two stories. Check my profile to see what my next posting will be.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Toons, Shadows, and Faith

_**Sadly, the truth is still that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, we'd have more fun with Pegasus. He's probably my favorite of the Yu-Gi-Oh! villains, followed by Bakura.**_

Chapter Twelve: Toons, Shadows, and Faith—Yugi vs. Pegasus

Kisara waited with the others for Yugi to enter the arena. They wouldn't be able to stay on this level when the match started, but they had to wish Yugi luck. This was his only chance to stop Pegasus once and for all.

The door opened, and Yugi stepped out, amethyst eyes wide at the sight of the five of them standing there. "Surprise!" Tea yelled to him.

"Guys!" Yugi smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kisara asked.

"We all wanted to wish you well," Tristan answered.

"You finally made it, Yuge," Joey grinned. "You're going all the way, buddy."

"And once it's over, we'll get your grandpa home," Tea added.

"Thanks," Yugi looked to each of them. "All of you."

"The time has come," Croquet announced. "Would Yugi Muto, the challenger, please enter the duel ring? Mr. Pegasus awaits you."

"Go get him, Yuge," Joey encouraged him.

"We're behind you all the away," Kisara added.

The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yugi changed into his other self. _I don't know who you are, but please, don't let this be a repeat of what happened to Seto. I know you and Yugi can find a way to stop that Eye._ Kisara silently encouraged the other Yugi as well.

"He looks so determined," Tea commented as Yugi strode in and took his place in the arena.

"Yugi, take him down!" Tristan yelled to his friend.

"We know you can!" Tea added.

"Put that slime bucket in his place once and for all!" Joey demanded.

"For your grandpa!" Kisara told him. "And for Seto and Mokuba!"

Yugi gave them a thumbs-up and stared down the opposing door, waiting for his adversary to appear.

"The challenger has entered the arena," Croquet announced. "And now for your dueling pleasure, Castle Pegasus is proud to present the creator of Duel Monsters and all its wondrous cards… the undefeated, undisputed ruler of the Duelist Kingdom, Maximillion Pegasus!"

Pegasus strolled in, flanked by a guard on either side of him, each holding a velvet pillow with a deck on it. He gestured to the guard on his right; the guard stepped forward and offered the deck. Pegasus accepted the deck and took his place in the arena. "So, Yugi-boy, you've turned out to be quite the young duelist, battling your way past all the other challengers, winning your way into the castle, just to face me." He grinned.

"Pegasus!" Yugi silenced him, pointing an accusing finger at the creator. "Before we begin this duel, I want you to agree to keep your promise that if I defeat you, you'll release my grandfather's soul to me."

"But of course," Pegasus showed no concern for Yugi's request. "I'm a man of my word."

"And that's not all," Yugi continued. "You must also free the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba."

"What a strange demand," Pegasus shrugged. "I thought you hated Kaiba as much as you hate me, Yugi."

"Maybe I have a promise of my own to keep," Yugi answered.

 _The one that I started._ Kisara clenched her fist. _I'm the one that promised to help Mokuba, and now Yugi's picking up my slack._

"Ah, I see," Pegasus grinned. "A promise to Mokuba by you and your friends, started by Kisara." The Millennium Eye caught the light. "Okay, Yugi-boy, if it will put your mind at ease, I agree to your terms." He held up three cards—one with Mokuba, one with Grandpa, and one with Seto. "If you win your battle with me, I shall free these free from their lonesome prison of souls."

"Pegasus is up to something," Tristan eyed the Duel Monsters creator.

"I know," Joey agreed. "I think he planned to take on Yugi in the final match all along."

"He's after something, that's for sure," Tea said.

"I bet he wants the Puzzle," Kisara said. They all looked at her. "What? I tried to research the Millennium Items before we got here, with very little luck. All I could tell for sure is that there are seven of them. That Eye is one of them, and Yugi's Puzzle is another. These Items are supposed to be powerful. What do you think would happen if someone collected the full set?"

"That is frightening to think about," Bakura glanced down at his shirt. Kisara suspected his Ring was tucked underneath it. "I sure hope Yugi can handle him. Throughout the entire tournament, Pegasus has stacked the deck in his own favor every step of the way."

"He will," Kisara insisted. "He has to." _Because we can't lose anyone else._

"Yugi's going to kick his keister!" Joey promised. "When this is all over, Yugi's going to be the undisputed champion! Pegasus won't even have a clue what hit him!"

"But Pegasus has never played fair," Tristan pointed out. "He started by kidnapping Yugi's grandpa. And going into this final match, we don't know what kind of tricks he'll pull."

"Whatever tricks he tries, whatever card he plays, Yugi will overcome them," Tea insisted. "Yugi hasn't come all this way to lose in the final match!"

"Tea's right," Kisara said. "We just need to have faith he'll win."

"No way that overdressed prima donna stands a chance against our buddy," Joey said.

"Maybe," Tristan still held on to the reality of the situation.

"Trust me," Joey assured him. "Yugi's no Kaiba. He's going to be this clown." He caught Kisara's eye. "Hey, Kaiba's going to be fine," Joey told her. "Yuge'll get him back, no problem.

"I know he will," Kisara said. _And I'm sure Seto would've won if Pegasus had played fair._

"Look! They're about to draw their first cards!" Tea pointed to the duelists. "Let's head up to the balcony for a better view." Joey and Kisara nodded, and they followed her up the stairs.

They just made it up as Croquet began to explain the rules. "Yugi Muto, as per the rules of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, present the card that entitles you to participate."

"As per your rules," Yugi held up Glory of the King's Opposite Hand.

"And so the stage is set for the final and deciding duel of the Duelist Kingdom Competition. Just as the card you hold is a blank slate, there are no limits to the prize you may request of your opponent if you are the victor. You can decide if you wish to take over his company as your reward for winning." Yugi's eyes widened. "You can ask for this entire island," Croquet continued. "Or demand Mr. Pegasus's Millennium Eye as your prize."

"Wow, when they said anything, they sure meant it," Kisara said. "I wonder what Pegasus would have done if some really greedy won."

"You say this like he had any anticipation of losing," Joey said. "But Yuge'll put him in his place."

"Yes he will," Kisara agreed.

"Any request will be honored?" Pegasus repeated, feigning ignorance of his own rules. "Wow, that's what I call a prize. Do I know how to throw a tournament, or do I know how to throw a Duelist Kingdom tournament?"

"Promise me that you will free the souls of my grandfather and the others," Yugi stared down his opponent.

"Yes," Pegasus spread his arms wide and drew out the word. "But if I am the one who defeats you instead, you have to fulfill your end of the bargain as well. Take a closer look at the card you hold in your hand, Yugi-boy." Yugi looked to his card. Kisara pulled out her copy of the blank card, holding it so the others could see too. "There's a reason it's blank, you know. For if I win, I claim your soul… forever! So you see, you have must to gain, but much to risk as well."

 _That won't happen._ Kisara refused to believe Pegasus would take someone else she cared about.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Yugi didn't back down. "But I don't plan to lose."

"We shall see," Pegasus grinned.

Bakura finally joined them on the stairs. "Where's Tristan?" Tea asked.

"Oh," Bakura didn't seem ready for the question. "Tristan wandered off somewhere by himself. I'm not sure where."

"That doesn't sound like Tristan," Kisara said. "He wouldn't go without saying anything. Joey, maybe, but not Tristan."

"Hey!" Joey glared at her. "He probably just went to the john. Forget him. This is getting interesting."

 _I wish I had your confidence, Joey._ Kisara glanced at Bakura out of the corner of her eye. _Bakura seems like he's not telling us everything. I hope the Millennium Ring isn't affecting him again. And I hope Tristan's not getting into trouble, wherever he is._

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Tristan wandered the halls of the castle dungeons. He'd intended to find Kaiba or Mokuba's bodies to keep Pegasus from holding all the cards. He still believed it was worth the effort to find them. But he'd underestimated the size of the castle or its maze-like layout. Add avoiding guards to the mix, and he had his work cut out for him. Luckily, he hadn't actually seen anyone.

A humming around the corner sent him into a panic. _I spoke too soon._ He whirled around to go back the way he came, but there wouldn't be anywhere to hide, and the guard would hear him. He looked back and forth, spotting the decorative armor next to him. Without thinking it through anymore, he quickly dressed himself in the armor and stood perfectly still. _Don't move. Don't breath. Don't move. Don't breath._

The guard passed him without a second glance. Through the visor, Tristan could see the guard go down a corridor he hadn't yet. "Time to change shifts," the guy said. "How is the little twerp?"

 _Little twerp?_ "The same as ever: glassy-eyed and glum," someone else answered. Tristan lowered the sword of the knight, taking the opportunity to flex his muscles. This getup was heavy, even for him. "You don't have to worry about him running off."

"Of course not," the first guy scoffed. "But you know we still have to be careful. He's Pegasus's pet prisoner."

"Pet, schmet," the second guy brushed off the concerns. "I'm out of here. See you later." Tristan quickly resumed the knight's stance, holding his breath as the second guard passed.

 _I'm on the right track._ He dropped his arms again. He wouldn't be able to get too much farther in the armor. He crept over to the where the guards had been talking, but no one was there. "Where'd the other guard go?" he wondered aloud. Tristan walked forward to examine the area and tripped, grabbing on to creepy gargoyle statue at the dead end to keep from falling over. If he fell in this armor, the noise would bring the guards running for sure.

The head of the gargoyle slid down under his weight, activating a mechanism. A panel opened in the wall on his right. "With a secret tunnel, they've gotta be hiding something down here," Tristan said. He crept down the stairs, cautious of wherever the guard was. He passed another suit of armor and grabbed the helmet.

"Man, this is the most boring detail ever," the guard complained. "I mean, what's the point of guarding this kid? Without a soul, he's a total zombie." He sighed. "It's a waste of time."

"Want to bet?" Tristan slammed the helmet onto the guard's head. While the guard was disoriented, Tristan hit the back of his head, knocking him out. "And the victory goes to Sir Tristan!" He looked over to what the guard was protecting. Locked in a cell and curled into a ball on the bed was Mokuba. Tristan picked up the guard's keys and unlocked the cell. Shedding the suit of armor, Tristan swung Mokuba onto his back and went back the way he came, intent on making it back to the others and the duel

He ran down the halls, hearing more guards as he navigated the corridors. They were definitely on to him. He rounded a corner into another dead end. He turned around to backtrack, but the guards were already coming from that way. _I'm trapped! There's nowhere else to run!_

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara watched as Yugi and Pegasus shuffled each other's decks. _Let's hope that Toon World actually has a weakness Yugi can exploit._ She feared the card that had overwhelmed Seto and severed her connection to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon during the game. It proved Pegasus had the unfair advantage of owning cards never released. _Yugi, wherever you get your creative ideas in a duel, I hope you get all of them. And that Pegasus won't be able to tell what they are._

Yugi set a card face-down and played a monster in defense mode. "Ooh, is that a Beaver Warrior?" Pegasus cooed, setting a card and summoning Red Archery Girl in defense mode. A large shell with a mermaid lounging in it materialized on his field. "Back to you, Yugi-boy."

 _What is Pegasus planning?_ Kisara worried as she watched the silver-haired man's confident smile. This was just like his duel with Seto the previous day. _Does he really know what Yugi's cards are? All evidence points to yes, but I really hope he can't._

Yugi flipped his Beaver Warrior and revealed his face-down: Horn of the Unicorn. The Horn boosted Beaver Warrior attack points by 700, and the monster launched an attack at the mermaid.

"You've made a grave mistake, Yugi-boy," Pegasus grinned. "You've activated my trap card! Tears of a Mermaid!" The mermaid laughed, and bubbles sprang from her eyes and floated towards the Beaver Warrior. A barrier materialized around it, negating its attack and the effect of Horn of the Unicorn. Pegasus switched Red Archery Girl into attack mode. She fired an arrow at Beaver Warrior, destroying it and knocking Yugi's LifePoints down to 1800.

"You see that?" Tea stared wide-eyed at the field. "Yugi had the upper hand, and Pegasus knew exactly how to counter."

"But how could he?" Joey asked.

"The Millennium Eye," Kisara answered. "Whatever powers it has, mind-reading must be one of them. There's no other explanation."

Joey grimaced and looked around. "And why hasn't Tristan come back?" he asked. "We should all be here supporting Yugi."

"Beats me," Bakura said. "Maybe he got lost?"

"Good grief," Joey sighed. "Doesn't he know he's missing the match of the century?"

Kisara glanced at Bakura out of the corner of her eye. _I can't shake the feeling Bakura knows more about where Tristan went. But why would he lie to us?_ She looked back to the duel. _Unless he's worried about Pegasus knowing where Tristan is. The less people that know, the less likelihood Pegasus would find out. I guess I can only hope that's the case instead of something more sinister._ She braced herself for whatever would happen next. _I'll just have to trust Tristan can take care of himself and focus on what Yugi can do and what we can possibly do to help from here._

Yugi set a monster, passing the duel back to Pegasus. He summoned Ryu-Ran in defense mode. A cracked egg with legs and wings sticking out of it faced Yugi. Red Archery switched into defense mode, setting aside her bow and smiling innocently at her master's opponent.

Yugi drew his card. "Could the card you just drew be Summoned Skull?" Pegasus grinned.

"Curse you, Pegasus," Yugi scowled at the silver-haired man.

"I think the Summoned Skull will go nicely with your Celtic Guardian, Spellbinding Circle, Magical Hats, and Horn Imp," Pegasus's grin widened.

"He's reading all of Yugi's cards!" Tea gasped.

"I thought we established that he could do that already," Kisara grimaced.

"Don't let him psyche you out, buddy," Joey encouraged his friend.

"That's right, you can still beat him!" Tea added.

"I know you'll find a way, Yugi!" Kisara yelled "You always do!"

Bakura chose that moment to head towards the stairs. "You got somewhere to be?" Joey asked.

"I thought I'd go and check on Tristan," he answered.

"He has been gone a long time," Tea said.

"Too long, if you ask me," Joey stated. "I mean, what could be more important than this match?"

"I'll be sure to ask him," Bakura said, not turning back to look at them.

"Just tell him we're worried about him," Kisara told him. Bakura nodded and kept going. _I really hope I'm just being paranoid. If the presence from the Ring is back, we'll have to be on our guard even more. Should I go with him?_ Kisara debated going after Tristan. She knew where Bakura was; it'd be easy to catch up to him. But if the presence was really back, what could she do about it? Yeah, she had some power, but she didn't know how to use it. What if he just sent her to the Shadow Realm, never to see Seto and the others again?

 _Seto._ Kisara clenched her fist. Seto's soul hung on the outcome of this duel. And if Pegasus guessed something was wrong, he could send more guards after Tristan and Bakura, assuming she was wrong and Bakura was his normal self. Pegasus knew how much they needed Yugi to win; they didn't need him to take anymore hostages. She glanced to Croquet. He would definitely notice if anything was up while his boss was dueling. She turned her attention back to the duel.

Yugi set a card and brought out the Summoned Skull Pegasus already knew he had. The creator chuckled and switched Ryu-Ran into attack mode. A large red dragon burst from the egg, setting its sights on Summoned Skull. _I've seen prettier dragons than that._ Ryu-Ran attacked the demon, activating Yugi's Spellbinding Circle. The ring of magic ensnared the dragon, lowering its strength by 700. Yugi switched the Skull into attack mode, firing its lightning at the trapped monster.

Pegasus was ready for it; he activated his Trap Displacement, moving the Spellbinding Circle to the Summoned Skull. Ryu-Ran blasted the demon with its fire breath, incinerating it. Yugi's LifePoints fell to 1400.

"That mind-reading cheat!" Joey clenched his fist in frustration. "What the heck's the use in going on?"

"Don't say that!" Tea chastised him. "No matter how bad it looks, we can't give up, Joey!"

"Tea's right," Kisara said. "I know Yugi will find a way past the Millennium Eye. The question is how."

"Yeah, it ain't over 'til it's over," Joey agreed.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tristan ran through the halls. The guards had already spotted him, but at least he'd been able to maneuver out of their way and keep going, for now. His only hope was to find his way back to the main floor of the castle and back to the duel.

A guard blocked his way in front of him, and the guards behind him finally caught up. "Hand over the kid, tough guy," one of them demanded.

"No," Tristan refused. "Come and get him." He didn't know what kind of training these goons had, but he had a feeling all the fighting he and Joey did was about to come in handy.

"Lay one hand on the boy and you will rue the day you imbeciles were ever born," a new voice echoed in the hall. _Bakura?_ It sounded like his friend, but there was a harsher edge to the voice. Tristan's friend stepped out from the nearest corner.

"You just walked into a world of trouble, kid," a guard stepped forward to deal with the white-haired boy.

"Bakura, get out of here!" Tristan told his friend. He may be caught, but Bakura didn't have to be. Bakura could still escape, and Tristan would find a way out of his current jam. _With_ Mokuba. "Go on! Save yourself!" The guards moved closer to the newcomer.

"Step out of those shadows or else!" the first guard demanded.

"Or else you'll do what, you pathetic little drones?" Bakura challenged them.

"We warned you," the guards reached inside their jackets. Tristan suspected they had weapons to use if they really needed to. He had to convince his friend to leave before the guards hurt him.

"Yes, and now I am warning you," Bakura held up a Duel Monsters card. All Tristan could make out was that it was a magic card. "Don't trifle with me." He was scarily calm. Even Tristan, who normally had nerves of steel, was freaked out by Bakura's attitude. "Chain Energy!" Bakura extended his arm, holding the card as high as he could.

Strange rings of light wrapped around each of the guards, binding them in place. "Bakura, what did you do?" Tristan turned to face his friend.

"Come. Now is our chance to escape," Bakura ignored his question. _Okay, good point._ They had to get away while the guards were tied up. Tristan ran to catch up with his friend, following him around the nearest corner.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"My turn, Yugi-boy," Pegasus smiled as he drew. Kisara clenched her fist. She was getting really tired of Pegasus's condescending attitude. His cheating with the Eye wasn't gaining him any points either.

 _How can he stop the power?_ Kisara looked between the two duelists as the creator gloated about Yugi being at the mercy of the Millennium Eye. _That's it!_ "Yugi!" she called to him. "Match him power for power!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.

"Yugi has his own Millennium Item," she answered, lowering her voice. "I can't tell him more without tipping Pegasus off."

"I think I get it," Tea said. "Yugi has the power of the Puzzle. But what can that do?"

"I don't know," Kisara admitted. "I wasn't able to find out much about the Items, but if Yugi can figure out how to use the Puzzle's power, he just might be able to block the Eye. He's the only of us who can figure out how it works."

Pegasus finally made his move, the one they'd been dreading: Toon World. The pop-up book from the previous day twirled around on the field and opened its pages. Pink mist filled Pegasus's side of the field, pulling Red Archery Girl and Ryu-Ran into its pages.

"Man, that's not good," Joey grimaced.

Cartoon counterparts of the monsters emerged from the books. The remade Manga Ryu-Ran attacked Yugi's face-down monster, obliterating the Giant Soldier of Stone. Manga Ryu-Ran laughed in Yugi's face before retreating into the pages of Toon World. The book snapped shut.

"Aren't my Toons simply marvelous?" Pegasus couldn't hide the glee on his face. "I can't help but feel the same proud satisfaction that a parent would." He tossed his hair as he spoke. "I guess that's my reward for having created the card." He switched the Toon Mermaid into attack mode.

 _And for not putting it into circulation._ Kisara remembered what Yugi and Rex had said about the Toon World card. It was too powerful for everyone to use, so Pegasus kept the only copy for himself. It was an abuse of his power, and it gave him another unfair advantage against his opponents.

Yugi countered with Celtic Guardian. It matched the Mermaid's strength point for point, so battle should end in a stalemate. The elf warrior charged, swinging his sword at the cartoon maiden. Arms from her clam reached up and caught the blade, stopping the attack. A foot reached out from underneath the shell, kicking the Celtic Guardian away. While he flew through the air, the mermaid took out her bow and shot him, shattering his hologram.

"That was no draw," Tea said.

"You said it, Tea," Joey kept his eyes on Pegasus's Toon.

"No card in your deck is strong enough," Pegasus mocked his opponent, obviously reading Yugi's thoughts again. "My Toon monsters can't be beaten by sheer brute force." The mermaid laughed at Yugi before she too retreated into the Toon World book. Pegasus set two cards face-down.

"I've got a bad feeling about those face-downs," Kisara said.

"Me too," Joey agreed.

Yugi threw out a defensive monster. Right into Pegasus's plans. The creator activated his Gorgon's Eye trap, and an eye with snakes surrounding it emerged from the field. The eyelid opened, and Yugi's Horn Imp revealed itself before becoming petrified in stone. The Gorgon's Eye closed and returned to the slot on Pegasus's field, signifying its status as a permanent trap. Any monster Yugi played in defense mode would suffer the same fate, and when they were destroyed, Yugi would take damage equal to half their defense points.

As everyone watched, unamused, Pegasus continued his move with his Doppelganger magic card to mimic Yugi's Summoned Skull. _That's the card he used to mimic Seto's Crush Card!_ "Correct!" he grinned, picking up on everyone's thoughts. He went for the Summoned Skull, since the graveyard counted as part of the field, and the cartoon cat of the spell shifted its appearance to the demon as it hopped into Toon World. "And with that, a dark new chapter of Toon World has been written!" Pegasus spread his arms, ever the entertainer. "The chapter of fiends! And here's our story's protagonist! Or antagonist depending on your view." A cartoon fiend stretched itself from the book and wagged its tongue at Yugi. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Toon Summoned Skull!"

"What have you done to him?" Yugi stared at the cartoon creature mocking him. "You're sick to take delight in creating such a monstrosity."

"Don't say that!" Pegasus pouted. "You'll hurt his feelings. You may not know it, but beneath that gruff exterior lies a very sensitive toon." The toon folded its hands and batted its eyes at Yugi.

"Just move, Pegasus," Yugi demanded.

"Whatever you say, Yugi-boy," Pegasus ordered the Skull to attack. Its Lightning Strike vaporized the petrified Imp, knocking Yugi down to 900 LifePoints because of the Gorgon's Eye. The demonic toon flexed its muscles before retreating back into Toon World. The book snapped shut. "What splendid showmanship. Wouldn't you agree, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus applauded his monster. "Perhaps I'll coerce him to do an encore a little bit later."

"That creep sure loves to hear himself talk," Tea scowled.

"And he knows how to push people's buttons even more than Seto," Kisara added.

"Come on, Yuge!" Joey cheered. "Pop that muscle-headed toon like a balloon!"

Yugi nodded and drew his card. "I see you've drawn the fabled Dark Magician," Pegasus sneered. Yugi flinched, confirming Pegasus's prediction. "Your favorite card, if I'm not mistaken. His trouncing should be especially painful for you. I _so_ look forward to when you put him into play, Yugi-boy."

"Don't let that creep get to you, Yugi," Joey told him. "Remember what's riding on this duel: your grandpa, Mokuba, Kaiba!"

"They're all counting on you, Yugi!" Tea added. "And we know you're going to come through for them!

"We're here for you!" Kisara yelled. "Remember you're not alone!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tristan followed Bakura, running up flight after flight of stairs. _Were there this many when I snuck down there? Or did I just take a different way?_ The castle was huge, and he could only hope they were getting closer to the rest of the gang. And that they avoided getting caught. _By the way…_ "Hey, Bakura," Tristan panted, his stamina starting to give a little bit. _I gotta do more running and less fighting when we get home._ "What was it you did back there? Using that magic card, but for real?"

"Not now," Bakura answered. "Those guards are still behind us."

"Fine," Tristan relented as they stopped at a door. "But something's up with you, and you're going to tell me what." He tried opening the door, careful to keep Mokuba balanced on his back. "It's a no go; this door's locked." He turned to continue up the stairs. "Come on!"

They passed no other doors as they continued their trek up the stairs. Finally reaching the end, Tristan rejoiced at the daylight coming through the exit. He ran out the door, expecting to find the forest outside the castle. He did, but it was several hundred feet below him. Tristan just managed to stop, but his balance was off, and he and Mokuba pitched forward.

A force at the end of his tan trench coat stopped his fall and pulled him back to the solid ground of the ledge. He looked up to see Bakura standing over him, an annoyed expression on his face. "I owe you one, Bakura," he thanked his savior. He looked down at the drop. "But seeing as how jumping's out of the question, I'd say we're as good as caught."

"There they are!" a guard yelled. Tristan sighed; he thought they at least had a bigger lead on the goons. Now both he and Bakura were caught. They didn't have anywhere else to run.

"Well, we tried," Tristan pulled himself to his feet, situation Mokuba more comfortably on his back.

"What do you mean we tried?" Bakura asked. "We are not captured just yet."

"What are you talking about?" Tristan stared at his friend in disbelief. "We're totally out-manned." Had Bakura lost it? They were two high-schoolers against a squad of trained guards. They might be able to take out one or two, but not all of them. Especially since Tristan was weighed down by Mokuba.

"We won't be after I enlist some help from the Shadow Realm," Bakura's voice was ice-cold, and Tristan definitely heard the icy tone in it that time. It was like he was a completely different person.

 _The Shadow Realm? This can't be good._ He just stared as Bakura took out his deck. "It's all over!" the guards yelled. "Give us back our prisoner now, and we might still let you leave in one piece! Face it, you've got nowhere else to run!"

"Bakura, they're right," Tristan glanced back to the drop behind them. No way they'd survive taking that way. And the guards sure weren't going to give them an easy way out.

"You ignorant mortals," Bakura chuckled. "It's far from all over. We have barely even begun to play. And I'll show you the cards fate has dealt you."

"Stop talking nonsense and give up!" a guard from the back yelled.

 _What's with Bakura? Wait a minute!_ It started to come back to him. The duel in the Shadow Realm against the evil spirit of the ring, and they were trapped in their favorite cards. _I thought it was just a bad dream, but it looks like it really did happen. And it looks like that evil Bakura is back again._

"Now I'll teach you the true meaning of fear," Bakura answered the guards' challenge, "as I summon the Man-Eater Bug, with the power of my Millennium Ring!" He held up a card, and his necklace flashed with light. A translucent version of a green monster appeared next to him, and it charged at the guards. _I remember that monster. That's the one Joey sacrificed himself to stop._ Tristan gritted his teeth, his wariness of Bakura growing with each second.

"He's brought the monster on the card to life!" one of the guards in the front realized what was happening. "And he's going to sic it on us!"

"Now, you mortal fools!" Bakura obviously took delight in the guards' fear and agony. "Prepare to meet your doom!" The Man-Eater Bug charged, sending the guards into a frenzy. They tried to run, but the bug was too fast. Bakura laughed at them. "Present-day humans are so fun to terrorize, don't you think?"

"No, I don't," Tristan answered. "But then again, I am a present-day human. What the heck are you?"

"Me?" Bakura grinned, looking through his deck. "Someone with great power, soon to be greater." He selected a card. "But I can't spend the day having fun. I have things to do." He tossed the card towards the guards and monster. "So I'll summon the Morphing Jar to this plane and put an end to their pathetic whining." A long, black creature joined the Man-Eater Bug, laughing as it attacked the guards. "The Jar's magic will send these ridiculous thugs to the graveyard."

 _Whoa!_ Tristan stepped back from his companion. He remembered going to the graveyard the last time they fought this spirit. It wasn't a fun place. He wished he could save the guards Bakura just banished; yeah, they were trying to recapture Mokuba, but they didn't deserve this. But Tristan had no clue how to bring them back, and there was a good chance Bakura could do the same to him. Which begged the question: why was this evil spirit helping him?

"As you can see, there's not a single particle of those pathetic fools left in this dimension," Bakura gloated as Tristan inspected the area the guards had previously been. He stepped aside to avoid crushing a guard's discarded sunglasses. "I have no patience for obstacles that get in my way. Remember that." Bakura joined him on the landing.

"Just tell me who you are and what you want," Tristan shifted his stance to better balance himself. Depending on what this guy did, there was a good chance Tristan would have a fight on his hands. "I know you're not really our friend Bakura. You're the one Yugi beat. He banished you to the graveyard, and in the process he freed Bakura from your mind control."

"Yes," Bakura admitted. "But that wouldn't have happened if Bakura hadn't betrayed me. I've decided I need a new host."

"You won't take me without a fight!" Tristan may not have magic, but in a physical confrontation, he'd have the edge. He kept his eyes on the being controlling his friend, waiting for him to strike.

"Not yours," the guy scoffed. "I want a vessel without a mind or soul of its own." He grinned.

"You want Mokuba," Tristan realized. _That's why he helped me. I've got what he wants._

"Now turn him over," his possessed friend demanded. "Or face the same fate as those guards. So what's it going to be, mortal?"

"Forget it," Tristan answered. "No way." _Yugi's going to beat Pegasus, and Mokuba's soul will be freed then. I can't let this guy take him._

"You do know that I have the power to back up my threats?" Power radiated from him. "Hand him over this instant, or I'll dispatch you to the graveyard too."

"Yeah, I remember," Tristan eyed Bakura's necklace. He already went to the graveyard once; he really didn't want to go back. "Your evil power comes from that: the Millennium Ring."

"That's right," the spirit smirked. "The Millennium Ring not only allows me to control your friend Bakura; it gives me many other magical abilities as well." He held his hand out, waiting for Tristan to hand Mokuba over. "So unless you want a more personal demonstration of my powers, you'll stop resisting me. Since you know any attempt will be pointless, why sacrifice yourself when you know I'll still wind up with possession of him in the end?"

 _Want to bet?_ Tristan swung Mokuba from his back and into his arms, his face a mask of compliance. "All right, I give up," he said. "Mokuba's yours." He held the soulless body out to his possessed friend. The spirit moved closer to take him; Tristan threw Mokuba at him. "Here, think fast!" The guy barely caught Mokuba before Tristan charged in and struck Bakura's stomach, knocking him out. Tristan grabbed Mokuba as Bakura fell to the floor.

He eyed the Millennium Ring. "Since the evil spirit inside that necklace is what's controlling Bakura, I've got to get rid of the necklace." Tristan carefully set Mokuba down and pulled the Ring off Bakura. Running back to the ledge, he drew his arm back and took aim. "So long, Evil Spirit." He threw the Ring as far as he could into the forest. "And this time, don't come back!" He watched the ring spin around as it soared through the air, descending somewhere among the trees of the forest. Seeing the Ring catch the light one last time before it disappeared, Tristan turned back to his unconscious charges. "Good riddance."

Now to get back to Yugi's duel. He hoped his friend was doing all right against Pegasus. Grunting, Tristan slung Bakura over his right shoulder, keeping him steady, and then he picked up Mokuba under his left arm. Calling on more of his stamina reserves, he began the trek back to the arena.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara held her breath as Yugi summoned Dark Magician in attack mode. _Point for point, it matches the Toon Summoned Skull, but Pegasus already proved that the toons aren't destroyed in draws._ The image of the Egyptian Priest flashed before her eyes. _I hope Dark Magician can actually help Yugi turn this around._ Yugi continued his move with Magical Hats, concealing the purple-robed spellcaster from the spectators.

"Brilliant!" Tea cheered. "Even Pegasus can't tell which Hat Yugi's hidden his Dark Magician in! Now the Magician is safe from Pegasus's Toon monster attacks."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Kisara said. "If Yugi knows where Dark Magician is, then Pegasus can too. Magical Hats can't stop the Millennium Eye." She could see Yugi struggling with the same truth.

"Yugi, stay with it, man!" Joey encouraged him.

"I know Pegasus has magic," Tea added. "But so do you! The magic of the Millennium Puzzle!"

Pegasus looked up at them. "Don't focus on us, Pegasus," Kisara said. She glanced to Yugi out of the corner of her eye. By his expression, it was a whole new game. "Focus on your opponent. I think Yugi just figured out how stop you. Let's see you duel when you don't know your opponent's cards and strategies."

"Ooh, a new challenge?" Pegasus grinned. "I'll have to see this for myself." The Eye glimmered in the arena light. "Toon Summoned Skull, emerge from the safety of Toon World and attack the Hat on the far left." The demonic cartoon spun around as the book opened. It fire lightning at the designated Hat, obliterating it. "The Dark Magician is no more!"

"Maybe, Pegasus," Yugi's voice answered. "Or maybe you're losing your touch."

 _That's our Yugi's voice._ Kisara looked to see Yugi dueling as his normal self, not the self he usually was when dueling. _So where'd the other one go?_

"Impossible!" Pegasus denied what happened. "I just read his mind! His Magician had to be hidden under that Hat!"

"Maybe you probed the wrong mind, Pegasus," Yugi answered. "One that doesn't know where the Dark Magician hides. Or maybe your mind-probing powers aren't as all-seeing as you think." Kisara had never seen this Yugi look so fierce. As long as she'd known him, that expression only came when the other one was present.

"You dare mock the awesome powers of my Millennium Eye?" Pegasus scoffed. "You go too far, Yugi-boy."

Joey turned to the girls. "Hey, do have any idea what's going on?" he asked.

"There's another presence in the Puzzle," Kisara answered. "Essentially, two different Yugis. They figured out how to confuse Pegasus."

"I thought you didn't know much about the Items?" Joey said.

"I don't," she told him. "Call it dragon's intuition. Ever wonder why he seems different when he duels, like with Seto or the other duels here?" As far as Kisara knew, Joey and Tea didn't remember the Shadow Game with Bakura. It was hard to say that her confirmation happened in that scenario that only she, Yugi, and Bakura remembered.

"I just thought he got in the zone," Joey answered.

"So did I at first," Kisara said. "But that other presence just might be the edge he needs to keep Pegasus out of his head."

Yugi drew a card and played it face-down. "Pegasus, do you know what the card is that I just pulled and laid on the field? Just use your Millennium Eye and to read my mind. That is if you think you can."

Pegasus growled and accepted Yugi's challenge. "No problem. You can hide nothing from me." The Eye flashed in the light.

"We'll see about that," Yugi said, and the Millennium Puzzle flashed as well.

"What?" Pegasus cried out. "I can't tell what that hidden card is that you just played!"

"Sorry, Pegasus, but I don't know what that face-down card is either," his opponent answered. "Reading my mind will tell you absolutely nothing."

 _It's the other Yugi!_ Kisara smirked. Now the Yugis could play their cards without Pegasus knowing what they were.

"You see, Pegasus," Other Yugi continued, "I don't know what that card is because I am no longer Yugi Muto, but someone else altogether. Through the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, two minds inhabit this body. Now each time you try to read one of our minds, we'll use the mind shuffle."

"I get it," Tea said. "He's battling with not one but two minds."

"So when Pegasus tries to read one of his minds, Yugi can switch back to the other one," Joey caught on.

"Exactly," Kisara chimed in. "It's a whole new game for them."

"I guess it's true: two minds are better than one!" Joey grinned.

"So, still trying to ready my mind, Pegasus?" Other Yugi asked. "Go right ahead, if you think it'll help."

"No thanks, Yugi-boy," Pegasus drew his card. "My mind-scanning abilities are only one of many skills that I possess and that you need to worry about. Or have you forgotten who invented this game? Besides, I can sense that you are prepared to switch minds." He grinned at them. "Yes, you're ready to switch again the moment I begin to probe your mind. So rather than waste both our time, let's move on, shall we? You've still no defense against my Toon monsters, and it's only a matter of time until I find which Hat hides your Dark Magician."

"Then pick a Hat," Yugi challenged him. "And we'll see just how impressive your mastery of Duel Monsters really is. But I suspect that you've relied on the magic of your Millennium Eye for so long, your dueling skills have diminished."

Pegasus laughed at his accusation. "Even if your little theory was true, I'm still far and away a superior duelist to you."

"We shall see, Pegasus. Make your next move."

Pegasus complied and had Toon Summoned Skull attack the middle Hat. Fortunately for Yugi, that one was also empty. Other Yugi laughed at Pegasus frustration before the Puzzle flashed, and Yugi appeared again. He drew, and Kisara could tell it was an especially good card from his expression. Yugi set the card face-down and switch back to his other self. Other Yugi smirked at his opponent. _Whatever cards Yugi drew must be good. And those two have to trust each other completely, especially since they don't know what the other played._

"I'm becoming annoyed," Pegasus growled, but his expression turned to delight with his next draw: Magical Neutralizing Force. The magic card cancelled all magical effects on the opponent's field, in Other Yugi's case the Magical Hats. A whirlwind formed on Other Yugi's field, disintegrating the Magical Hats and revealing the Dark Magician. Pegasus grinned. "Come on out, Toon Summoned Skull! Show them the face of victory!" The cartoon demon stretched its mouth wide and wagged its tongue at Other Yugi. "Attack the Dark Magician! Lightning Strike Attack!" It fired its lightning at the spellcaster.

"I defend my Dark Magician with the card I played face-down!" Yugi took control and activated his Living Arrow magic card. Other Yugi took command again, using the Living Arrow to take control of Pegasus's Magical Neutralizing Force. The Arrow fired itself at Toon World, obliterating the storybook.

"It doesn't matter," Pegasus scoffed. "You're still too late to stop my Summoned Skull's attack. Your Dark Magician is vanquished."

Yugi resumed control again. "Sorry, Pegasus, but you've forgotten my other down card," he smirked and revealed his face-down. "It's a trap card, and it's one of my favorites: Mirror Force!" A reflective barrier materialized around Dark Magician and bounced the lightning back. "It deflects back Summoned Skull's attack, and since my other card neutralized the magic that made your Toons untouchable, your Toons return to their original forms, just in time to catch the blast!" Red Archery Girl, Ryu-Ran, and Doppelganger appeared on Pegasus field and were quickly fried with the redirected Lightning Strike.

"No!" Pegasus cried out. "I can't believe you've destroyed all my beloved Toons!" He rambled on denial about Yugi's upset while he LifePoints fell to 600.

"All right!" Joey cheered. "You're in the lead, Yuge!"

"Keep it up!" Kisara encouraged him. "You can do it, Yugi!" _That crazy combo is something I should have expected from him._

"Yugi, I'm impressed," Pegasus pulled himself together. Kisara tensed. What did he have planned now? "When I first met you, you were just another boy who showed some faint dueling promise. But with my gentle guidance, well," he grinned. "Just look at you now! You're one step away from becoming world champion. You've been to the Shadow Realm and back. And most importantly, you've finally begun to master the power of your Millennium Puzzle. And you see, Yugi-boy, that's what this whole tournament has been about. For I plan to take possession of your Puzzle!" Shadows began to fill the room, surrounding the arena and its participants and cutting off the spectator's view. "I will defeat you, Yugi, in one Realm or another," Pegasus said, just as they were completely separated.

"Oh no!" Kisara gripped the railing.

"Where'd they go?" Tea asked.

"You got me," Joey answered. "This is really spooky."

"Pegasus took him to the Shadow Realm," Kisara told them. "It's just like before."

"Before?" they turned to look at her.

She nodded. "Last time Yugi and Pegasus dueled, we went to the Shadow Realm. You guys were frozen, but for some reason I was brought along too, or at least unaffected by the shadows. But Yugi's alone this time."

"Hey, how about a hand?" they turned to see Tristan carrying Bakura and Mokuba.

"Tristan, where have you been?" Tea demanded.

"You wouldn't believe it," he answered, grunting under the weight of his charges. "I've had an adventure and half today."

"Mokuba!" Kisara took Mokuba from him. He set down Bakura.

"What happened to those two?" Tea asked.

"That evil spirit took over Bakura again," Tristan explained. Kisara held Mokuba tighter. _I was right. The Ring was affecting him._ "Anyway, what's going on in here?"

"You first," Joey insisted.

"I freed Mokuba," Tristan answered, "but then Bakura tried to grab him. He wanted Mokuba for his new host body."

"I'm sorry," Kisara let her hair fall into her eyes.

"What do you got to be sorry for?" Tristan turned to look at her.

"When you left, Bakura said he didn't know where you'd gone, but I suspected he was lying. But I didn't say anything, and I didn't go after him. I told myself I was being paranoid, and I was afraid Pegasus might think we were up to something if we all kept leaving during the duel."

"Don't worry about it," Tristan assured her. "I handled it. And it's history now. What's the deal with the indoor thunderstorm?"

"Pegasus took Yugi to the Shadow Realm," Kisara answered.

Tristan sighed. "Why is everyone talking about the Shadow Realm?" he muttered.

Deciding Bakura and Mokuba would be all right at the balcony, the group headed down to the arena. On the way, they filled Tristan in on what happened with the duel so far and how Pegasus created the bubble out of nowhere. At the same time, he went into more details about his encounter with the evil spirit in Bakura's Millennium Ring.

"They're definitely inside," Kisara said. "But how do we get to them?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 _This place always gives me the creeps. Whenever Pegasus brings me here, it only means one thing._

 _A shadow game._ The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle thought the same thing Yugi did. Yugi eyed his opponent.

"You'll find your experience in the Shadow Realm this time around will be a lot harder than your last," Pegasus grinned. "The strain of maintaining your mind shuffle will make it more difficult for you to mentally conjure up your monsters."

Yugi looked to the Dark Magician, and his head started to pound. _He's right. I feel…_

"I'll take over, Yugi," the spirit said, switching control with him. "I think I'm strong enough." He glared at Pegasus. "So let's finish our duel now!" He drew his card. _You'll be safer if you let me handle Pegasus, Yugi. I can survive in this Realm easier than you._

 _But we can't abandon our strategy!_ Yugi insisted. If they gave up the mind shuffle because Yugi wasn't strong enough to handle the duel, then they'd lose Grandpa and everyone else. He couldn't let that happen. _It was the only thing keeping Pegasus from reading our minds._

 _You're right._ The spirit agreed. _And it's the only reason we have our narrow lead._

Pegasus chuckled as he drew his card. "For my next brilliant move, I play my Dark-Eyes Illusionist in attack mode. And did I tell you it's a monster I created just for this game?" A bizarre monster with a face resembling the Millennium Eye appeared on the field. "And don't forget in this Realm it's as real as you are."

"I can see that," the spirit answered. Yugi could feel the tension in him. He kept his eyes on Pegasus, careful not to look at what his partner was playing.

"Oh, I know he looks formidable," Pegasus put on his innocent routine, to Yugi and the spirit's annoyance. "But what sort of a threat could he be to you? He has zero attack points _and_ zero defense points." He grinned. "Of course, since it's a monster you've never seen before today, you have no way of knowing its hidden secrets, and I have been known to keep a few tricks up my sleeve from time to time, right, Yugi?"

"I don't know what secrets your Dark-Eyes Illusionist," the spirit said, "but I'm sure it's not as harmless as you would like me to believe. I'm sure it's quite dangerous."

"Yugi, you're so suspicious," Pegasus pouted, and then he resumed chuckling.

"I'll lay my Curse of Dragon card on the field," the spirit summoned the monster in defense mode.

 _We've got to keep Pegasus off-balance._ Yugi mentally called to the spirit. _We've got to keep switching our minds._

 _All right, Yugi._ The spirit relented control to him. "I don't think you have it in you, Yugi-boy," Pegasus mocked him. "You now have two monsters to maintain: your Curse of Dragon and your Dark Magician."

His head began to pound again, twice as much as before. It felt like everything was spinning.

 _Yugi, if this is too much for you, you should let me take over._ Yugi felt the spirit's worry through his pounding head.

 _Give me a minute._ Yugi leaned on the arena, trying to get a grip on the strain of the duel. _I just want to try to last out the turn._ He had to. For Grandpa and the others.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara felt a jab of pain as the bubble sparked with purple lightning. A glance around showed her three friends had felt the same thing.

"I think our little buddy's in big trouble," Joey said.

"So we all felt it," Kisara said.

"I think it's because we've all become so tight, but it's like we've developed some kind of weird link with him," Tristan hypothesized.

"We've got to get in there," Kisara said.

"You're right," Tea ran into the barrier the barrier and popped back out.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered. She turned backed to the barrier and raised her hand to it. When she placed her hand on the barrier, it popped out facing her. Tea quickly pulled her hand back.

"So what'll we do now?" Joey asked.

"Stand back," Tristan commanded. Kisara, Tea, and Joey quickly obliged. "There's gotta be some way in." He charged at the bubble, building speed as he ran into it. He disappeared with the contact.

"Tristan, where are you?" Joey called out to their friend.

"Yell if you can hear us!" Tea added.

"Somehow I just passed through it," his voice sounded from the other side of the arena.

"Don't come back just yet," Kisara told him. She walked up to the bubble. _Last time, I was able to go with Yugi without trying. Can I get through again?_ She raised her hand to the barrier and pressed in.

Her hand didn't pop back out.

"Tristan, do you see my hand on your side?" she called to him.

"Should I?" he asked. "Because I don't."

Kisara withdrew her hand. "Come on back," she said. Tristan charged through again, this time landing on their side. "I think I can get through."

"Can you take us with?" Tea asked. Kisara could see she was desperate to find Yugi.

"Let's see," Kisara took Tea's hand. They each held her free hands up to the barrier and placed them on the barrier. Tea's hand popped back out, but Kisara's didn't. "I guess not.

"Go help Yugi," Joey encouraged her. "If you're the only one that can get through, then you gotta get in there and help him."

"Are you guys sure?" she turned to face each of them.

"Our buddy's in the worst jam ever, and there's nothing we can do to help," Joey said. "You're the only one who can do it. So get in there and help our buddy."

"Even if we can't go, we'll be right here," Tristan added.

Kisara nodded to them and faced the barrier once more. This time, she stepped through the bubble and found herself right behind Yugi. "Kisara?" he turned to face her.

"What are you doing her, girl?" Pegasus glared at her.

 _I can't believe I made it._ "We could feel you were in trouble, but I was the only one who could get through the barrier," she told Yugi. "Don't know why though. The others are right outside cheering you on. We're all right here for you. Now take him down."

Yugi nodded, though Kisara could see lines of exhaustion all across his face. _This Shadow Game must be worse than before. Yugi looks like he can barely go on_. She was careful to watch only his face and not his cards. The Puzzle kept Pegasus from reading the Yugis' minds, but it would be in vain if Pegasus saw his cards through her.

"You're looking almost as pale as your friend, little Yugi," Pegasus feigned concern as he selected a card to play. "Maybe you should give-up your mind-shuffle strategy. Take a breather." He set a card face-down. "I can send you and Kisara back to your world any time you're ready to surrender."

Yugi's hands shook as he gripped his cards. "Okay, take over—for now," he whispered. The Puzzle flashed, and Other Yugi took control.

"Are you and he…?" Kisara looked to him.

"I can handle the duel," he assured her. "It's harder for Yugi to maintain our monsters, but he can rest while I'm in control. You can tell the difference between us?"

"Ever since the duel with Bakura. Please, just be safe. Both of you."

He nodded. "I'll use my turn to attack with Curse of Dragon!" he ordered an assault on Pegasus's bizarre monster.

"Your attack activates Dark-Eyes Illusionist's special ability," Pegasus grinned. The strange creature's head rotated a full 360°, sending a shudder through Kisara as it stared at them, its eye flashing with purple light. "Mesmerizing magic!" It froze the Curse of Dragon in place. "In order to make up for Dark-Eyes' nonexistent attack and defense points, I endowed him with a special ability. Dark-Eyes Illusionist can use the power of its mesmeric eye to paralyze attacking monsters in their tracks." The creatures head continued to spin. "With such a superb monster at my disposal, what could my next brilliant move be?"

"Just play it," Other Yugi snapped. Kisara felt similar sentiments for the Duel Monsters creator.

"As you wish," Pegasus flipped over a face-down. "Believe it or not, I'm going to use the Black Illusion ritual card to sacrifice my incredible Dark-Eyes. 'Has he gone insane?' you might ask, 'sacrificing a creature that can paralyze any monster in play?' No, I'm merely using this ceremony to create an even better monster."

"Just get on with it!" Kisara yelled at him. The sooner Pegasus made his move, the sooner Other Yugi could do something about it so they could get out of the Shadow Realm. And the better off Yugi would be.

"Oh, so impatient," Pegasus laughed. "I hereby sacrifice Dark-Eyes Illusionist to summon another spellcaster monster." A crucible with the symbol of the Millennium Items appeared on his field. Pegasus's creature disappeared in to the crucible, and it morphed into a grotesque blue and white monster. "The incredible, the extraordinary, unforgettable creature known only as Relinquished!"

"That thing is so gross," Kisara whispered to Other Yugi.

"What kind of monster can it be?" he asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I'll show you," Pegasus gleefully answered, "by activating its special power. It's even more irresistible than my previous creature." Relinquished's eye pulsed with purple light, and the middle section opened. A vacuum sucked the Curse of Dragon into the creature's body. It disappeared with a pop.

"Dark Magician, attack Relinquished!" Other Yugi commanded his spellcaster. "Dark Magic Attack!"

"Relinquished, activate your defense shield!" Pegasus countered. The monster closed its outer wings around itself; Curse of Dragon appeared fused to the creature's right wing. Dark Magician's attack destroyed the dragon, and since it was Other Yugi's creature, he took the damage. His LifePoints fell to 400.

"By absorbing its opponent's monsters, Relinquished can use them and their attack and defense points to protect against any attacking monster," Pegasus explained. "Relinquished remains unharmed while the opponent suffers the damage. Your own attack reduced your LifePoints!"

Relinquished used its power again, this time its vortex absorbing the Dark Magician. It closed its wings, and the purple-robed spellcaster appeared, fused into the creature's flesh. Pegasus mocked Other Yugi about his favorite monster now held prisoner. Kisara could see the struggle on Other Yugi's face as he tried to come up with a plan. From the way his eyes flicked to the right, he guessed he was debating with Yugi on mind shuffling again. _He said Yugi struggled to control the monsters here. What happens if Yugi can't?_ Kisara bit her lip, feeling about as helpless as she and others did outside. Sure, she'd made it to them, but what good was she actually doing? Watching the duel over Yugi's shoulder and not looking at his hand wasn't doing much. What could she actually do?

Other Yugi relented, and Yugi took control of the duel again. He leaned against the arena. "I've—I've got to play fast." He reached for the deck to draw his card.

 _Yugi._ Kisara started to speak, but stopped herself. Yugi had to focus on the duel; she couldn't distract him. _You can do it, Yugi. I'm right here for you._ He pulled the card; Kisara shut her eyes to avoid looking at it. "Pegasus, I play one card face-down," he said, and she heard the arena register the card, signaling it was okay for her to open her eyes. "For my last move," Yugi continued. "I throw Feral Imp in defense mode." The green monster materialized on his field and snarled at Relinquished.

Pegasus smirked. "Relinquished, prepare to attack. Use the Dark Magician's power!" Purple sparks appeared over Dark Magician as his captor drained his power. "Pilfered Power Attack! Destroy the Feral Imp!"

Purple magic destroyed Yugi's monster. Yugi gasped, and he fell forward. "Spirit, you've got to beat Pegasus," he whispered, crumbling against the arena.

"Yugi?" Kisara shook him. "Yugi, come on, wake up." Tears sprung to her eyes as he remained unresponsive. She turned to Pegasus. "What did you do?" she yelled at him.

"Me? I did nothing," he answered. "It's not my fault little Yugi was too weak to handle the Shadow Game. It takes person of true fortitude to cope with the harsh unrealities of the Shadow Realm. Face it. Yugi is gone."

"No," Kisara blinked back tears. "What is wrong with you?" she raised her voice at him. "Where do you get off hurting innocent people like this? What makes you enjoy this sick game?"

"Girl, this stopped being a game a long time ago," Pegasus sneered.

Kisara clenched her fists, feeling power rise within her. Her hair blew around her, and a dragon roared. Looking up, she saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragon hovering over her. It roared again at Pegasus. _Rein it in. If it blasts Pegasus now, it won't help Yugi. We still need him to release Seto and the others._ She pulled her friend close, careful of the cards he still gripped in his hand. She willed his eyes to open. _Please wake up. Yugi, we need you._

"So you've summoned your dragon spirit," Pegasus scoffed. "Very impressive, but it won't help you."

 _Yes it will._ Kisara clamped down on her temper. _The others have to know what happened. Maybe this can lead them in. Or at least they can figure out something._ Picking up on her thoughts, the dragon turned and left the shadow arena.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tea gasped at the same time as Joey and Tristan. "Feel that?" she asked. "Something happened to Yugi just now!"

"I know, but what?" Joey said.

"Whatever it was, it felt devastating," Tristan added.

"He—he's hurt. Or worse" Tea tried not to cry. _Not Yugi too. Please. I can't lose him too._

"This is too freaky," Joey said. "Now I'm not feeling Yugi at all. It's like he's vanished off the face of the planet.

"What could have happened to him?" Tea asked.

A roar filled the arena, and all three of them turned to face the Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerging from the shadow bubble. "That's Kisara's dragon," Tristan said.

"But what's it doing here?" Joey asked. "It should be in there, helping Yugi."

The dragon landed in front of them, careful of the small walkway, and lowered its head. "I think it's trying to tell us something," Tristan said.

It whined and tossed its head back towards the bubble. "Do you know what happened to Yugi?" Tea asked. It lowered its head, and she could see the tears in its eyes. "No…" Tea couldn't hold back anymore and started to cry herself.

"He's not gone yet," Joey insisted. "If the duel were over, Pegasus would have come back and started gloating to us about having Yuge's soul."

"Joey's right," Tristan agreed. "Can you help us?" he asked the dragon. It roared and took off, circling the air around them. "I'll take that as a yes."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Yugi opened his eyes. "Yugi, you—" she stopped. It wasn't Yugi. She was staring into the narrow and focused gaze of the other one. "Where is he?" she begged.

Other Yugi wouldn't meet her eyes as he pulled away and stood up. But she could see the fury in his amethyst eyes as he faced his opponent. "You used your underhanded tactics to overwhelm Yugi's mind!" he accused. "You will pay for what you did!"

Pegasus chuckled. "So I take it from this emotional outburst, that you're having a difficult time acknowledging the fact that you failed in your self-appointed duty to protect your little dueling protégé. Whoever you are, perhaps Yugi would have been better off without your interference, hmm?"

"Be silent!" Other Yugi snapped. "For what you have done, I will show you know mercy!"

Kisara gripped his shoulder. "Does that mean he's… really…?"

Other Yugi closed his eyes; Kisara guessed he was reining in his own emotions. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have tried harder to switch with him sooner."

 _Yugi wouldn't let him._ Kisara realized Yugi deliberately didn't retreat as soon as he could. He waited to see what Pegasus would do. _What was that card? What card did he play that he had to wait for Pegasus to move before switching with his other self?_

"Then let the game continue," Pegasus told them, ever the entertainer. "It's your turn. You no longer have Yugi to help you. Once more, your mind is an open book to me." The Millennium Eye flashed. "The card you just drew is Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. A weak monster." Kisara glanced to the card Other Yugi drew; the Eye wielder was correct. _Without Yugi, he can't keep Pegasus out, so there's not much of a point in me continuing to look away._ She glanced to Yugi's card and saw her ally do the same. _That's the only card none of us know._

"I play Winged Dragon in defense mode." A vortex opened behind Other Yugi, and the blue dragon flew onto his field, its wings wrapped protectively around it. "It's your move."

"Destroying your defense monster won't affect your LifePoints," Pegasus grinned, "but I'll do it just for fun." Relinquished sparked with Dark Magician's power and blasted the dragon, destroying it. "Ah, that was fun. And now the card for your final defeat." He summoned another monster. This one looked like a cross between a beetle and an explosive, all colored bright orange and blue.

"Jigen Bakudan, the infamous time bomb," Other Yugi muttered. _So I'm the only one who doesn't know what this monster does._ Kisara bit her lip, bracing herself for the worst.

"Yes," Pegasus confirmed Other Yugi's assumption. "Jigen Bakudan is a self-destructing monster that's immune to attacks," he explained, probably having read Kisara's thoughts. "In just two turns," he held up two fingers to emphasize his point, "it will explode and destroy my beloved Relinquished."

"Why destroy your own monster?" Kisara asked.

"Because it'll also destroy the ones Relinquished has absorbed, namely Dark Magician," he answered. "And Relinquished? His attack power is zero."

"Meaning your LifePoints won't be affected at all, right?" Other Yugi reasoned.

"That's right," Pegasus grinned. "The explosion will wipe out the Dark Magician, and his attack points will be deducted directly from your LifePoints, ending the game. Face it. The clock is ticking down on your demise, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I just can't remember the last occasion I had so much fun. Remember only two turns left until ka-boom. And you don't have a single card in your hand that can help you. Trust me, I know."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The gang stared down the shadow bubble in front of them. "Are you ready?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," the guys confirmed. Kisara's dragon continued to circle the air above them. Their plan was simple; they had been able to sense Yugi, like he was reaching out to them. If they reached back, using the dragon that could travel between the two places, they possibly could help them. It was their only hope.

"Okay, stand on either side of me," Tea took charge. She had drawn their friendship symbol that day Yugi defeated Kaiba, setting off the chain of events that led them here. To her, though intimidating now, it felt right she should take charge again. For Yugi. "Together now," she commanded the guys. "Think hard about our bond. We can do this. I know we can!"

"Come on, Yuge!" Tristan yelled, willing his friend to hear him.

"All of us are here for you!" Joey called out.

"Yugi, we're here for you!" Tea completed their trio. "And even though we might not be able to see just what's going on in there, we'll help you stop Pegasus's cheating and get you back safely here!"

Their joined hands glowed with a faint golden light as did the dragon. The dragon circled around them as the light grew brighter.

"Keep it up, guys!" Tea commanded them.

"We're not letting up, Tea," Tristan told her. "Not until he's home safe."

 _Come on, Yuge._ Joey held on to the image of his naïve friend. The one that helped him turn his life around. The one that stood up to a bully more than twice his size, calling a guy who'd tormented him his friend. Yugi taught him there was more to life than picking a fight with someone. And that no matter how hopeless something seemed, there was always a chance to make things better. Joey wouldn't be where he was if Yugi hadn't stepped into save him when he needed it most. Yugi gave him the means to save his sister, and now it was finally Joey's turn to step in and help him. _I know you can do this. We're with you, pal._

 _We won't give up on you, Yugi._ Tristan remembered the love letter Yugi helped him write to their classmate Miho. Yugi, the kid who'd always been shy and awkward around anyone, tried to help him get a girl, even though he'd had even less experience with girls than Tristan did. Yugi was patience, a very real and necessary trait that Tristan and Joey lacked when they first started messing with him. He was their anchor. He kept them grounded when at times they wanted nothing more than to tear into the jerks messing with them. Yugi changed them for the better, and Tristan wasn't going to let Pegasus or the Shadow Realm claim him forever. _We're in this together._

 _Yugi, we believe in you, just like we always have._ Tea held onto the brightest spot in her life. Yugi encouraged her when he found out her dream of being a ballerina. When she was in trouble that day at the warehouse, it was Yugi who came to her rescue. He was kind and caring, always putting his friends' needs above his own. And he was so strong and fierce when he was fighting for those he cared about. He had a quiet strength all his own, the strength to bring vastly different people together, and to make things better for all of them. Yugi was the glue that held them together, and no way was Tea going to lose that. _We believe in you with all our hearts._

The dragon, boosted by their light, roared and flew into the shadows and out of their sight. They closed their eyes, keeping their concentration on their friend, willing to see him through the shadows. The dragon they knew was connected to Kisara guided their concentration to where it was needed.

They opened their eyes to a very dimly lit hallway. A few feet ahead of them Yugi lay completely motionless. A duplicate, probably his partner against Pegasus, stared down their enemy. Pegasus seemed to grow larger, and the other Yugi struggled to fight back.

"Yugi!" Tea ran to their downed friend and gathered him into her arms, Joey and Tristan close behind. Silently agreeing, they took Yugi and stood behind the lookalike. This had to be Yugi's mind, and they needed to keep Pegasus out.

They _would_ keep Pegasus out. Together, they shoved their power at him, forcing him as far away as they could. And he was _not_ getting back in.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

He gritted his teeth in frustration. He had to find a way to beat Pegasus, but without Yugi, he couldn't stop Pegasus from reading his mind. It seemed hopeless. He needed Yugi.

 _Yugi is still with you._

He turned to face an older man with spikey gray hair similar to Yugi's and his own tied in an orange bandana, and he wore green overalls over a white shirt, next to where he left the still form of Yugi's soul. _You must be…_

 _Yugi's grandpa._ The older man confirmed his thoughts. Could this be because Pegasus had trapped the man's soul in the Shadow Realm? _And believe me, his heart is still in this._ Yugi's grandpa placed his hand over his own heart to emphasize his point.

 _But—but how can that be?_ He pleaded the old man to give him answers, to tell him how to get out of this mess. _I thought he was…_

 _You thought only what your eyes showed you._ Yugi's grandpa chastised him. _The unshakeable devotion of Yugi's friends keeps his spirit alive._ The older man vanished from his sight.

 _Of course. His friends haven't given up on him._ He strengthened his resolve, feeling Kisara's presence right behind him. "Here's my move," he drew his card.

"Then let's take a look!" Pegasus couldn't keep the glee out of his voice as the Eye flashed with light. He closed his eyes, struggling to prevent his opponent from knowing his card.

At that moment, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon entered the arena, brightened with a golden aura. It circled the area above him; out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kisara beam at her dragon's appearance.

"So the dragon came back?" Pegasus scoffed. "No matter. The most it earned you was a momentary distraction. It won't save you from my Eye."

The dragon continued circling. As it did, its golden aura faded, passing onto him. He felt the presence of not only the dragon, an extension of Kisara, but Joey, Tristan, and Tea from outside the Shadow Realm. All of a sudden, Pegasus was forced out of his mind.

"Impossible! Inconceivable!" Pegasus recoiled from the power. "My Millennium Eye is being blocked!" He smirked as he watched the Eye wielder continue to panic. "This can't be. My Millennium powers are totally unstoppable. I should be able to read your every thought and strategy. I should be able to see each and every card in your deck.

"Not anymore Pegasus," Joey's voice echoed in his mind. A glance to Kisara showed she as well as Pegasus heard him. "Not so long as we're here helping our buddy out. Get out of his mind and stay out!"

He turned, and translucent forms of the other three stood behind him. _Thank you._ He silently called to them, knowing they could hear him. _Together we can stand strong against him._

"Pegasus, you just don't get it!" Tea yelled at him, holding tightly to Yugi. He suspected she wouldn't let him go anytime soon. Maybe she had a chance to save him, to help where he had failed.

"You think your Eye makes all the difference," Joey spat.

"But your wrong," Tristan finished. "Friends do."

"So get out, and stay out!" Kisara yelled. Her dragon roared in agreement.

"They're right," he stared down his opponent. "And thanks to them, I can save my magician from the blast of your Bakudan detonator!"

"You cannot," Pegasus snarled. "My detonator will win this duel for me despite your pathetic little friends!"

"Wrong!" he pointed his finger to accentuate his point. "Because now that these friends are working with me on a whole new level, this is a whole new game!" He clenched his fist to strengthen his resolve. "And with Yugi's friends preventing you from seeing the cards I pull, you'll just have to take them as they come! And for this turn, they don't come any better than this! Go, Mystic Box!" A black magician's box materialized around Jigen Bakudan. A second one appeared around the Dark Magician, still trapped in Relinquished's shield. The first box opened, freeing Dark Magician and allowing him to return to his owner's field. His trusted spellcaster pointed his green staff threateningly at Pegasus. _Thank you, my friend._ He silently thanked his trusted monster.

The second box vanished, revealing Jigen Bakudan now embedded in Relinquished's flesh. "No!" Pegasus yelled at Dark Magician's escape. "Now the blast will only destroy Relinquished!" He drew his card. "I pass. There's nothing I can do."

"Very well. My move then," he drew, smiling at the card. "Go, Brain Control!" The magic pulled Relinquished to his side of the field, Jigen Bakugan still trapped within the grotesque monster. "How does it feel, Pegasus, to have the tables turned, and the magical powers of mind control used against you?"

"What crazy combo are you going with now?" Kisara asked. "Won't that monster blow up at the end of the turn?"

"She's right!" Pegasus laughed. "Go ahead and take Relinquished, you fool! That detonator you attached to him _will_ go off at this turn! It'll blast your magician and deplete your LifePoints!"

"You're wrong, Pegasus," he calmly shot down his opponent's glee, earning a surprised look from him and Kisara. "Remember I still have one card out." He reached for the face-down card that he only had suspicions on its identity. "The card that took the last of Yugi's courage to play, and now it's time to find out what it is!" He flipped the card over, revealing Black Magic Ritual.

"What does that do?" Kisara looked to him, her grip on his shoulder tightening. He smirked. She had learned a lot in the few months she'd been playing, but she still had a ways to go to pick up on some of the more intricate details of the game. It was probably why she called so many of his moves 'crazy combos.'

"To invoke the great powers of the Black Magic Ritual," he explained, "I must make a double offering. So I offer Jigen Bakudan and the Dark Magician!" An altar appeared on his field, twin blazes on either side of it. The time bomb vanished into one flame; he bid farewell to Dark Magician as the purple-robed spellcaster disappeared into the other. A red magic circle glowed on the table of the altar, and a black vortex rose from it. "The offering has been accepted. A new power is brought forth. Now behold: the Magician of Black Chaos!" A spellcaster with long, wild black hair and clad in black and dark red descended to his field.

"That monster," Kisara stared at the magician, entranced by its power.

"You may have succeeded in putting Yugi out of commission," he continued, "but not before his final courageous act set the stage for the greatest magician in all of Duel Monsters. And with the Magician of Black Chaos, I will avenge my fallen friend. Face it, Pegasus. You're through. No card in your deck can save you now. Yugi's last act of courage will finish you!"

Kisara glanced to Relinquished. "Whoever you are, I trust you," she whispered. "But I have to ask: won't Relinquished be free to absorb your mage next turn?" She kept her gaze away from his cards, her dragon still hovering overhead.

"I know," he smirked. "Now to complete my strategy, I play this." He set a card face-down, feeling Yugi's friends protecting the knowledge of the cards. "And also one monster card in defensive mode. That ends my turn."

"It's my turn," Pegasus was continuing to lose the composure he'd so carefully maintained throughout the duel. "And the effects of your turn are over. Now your Brain Control spell has expired, and Relinquished is back where he belongs—with his daddy." Pegasus snickered. "And even with your two mystery cards out on the field, I think you'll find he's just as effective as ever."

"He's escalating," Kisara said. He nodded; Pegasus had something planned.

"If you think you have Relinquished all figured out, think again," Pegasus selected his card. "Because I'm using my Polymerization card to fuse him with Thousand Eyes Idol. Now prepare yourself for the ultimate merged monster! Behold my beauty!" Relinquished mutated, turning a sickly brown as eyes appeared all over its body. "With the Thousand Eyes Idol and Relinquished fused together, I've created the one, the only: the Thousand Eyes Restrict! He quite a looker, eh?"

"That thing is even more disgusting than Weevil's Cocoon," Kisara whispered, turning away from the monster. He had to agree with her; it was revolting.

"If you think he's a real stunner now, well, just wait until all one thousand of his eyes open up," Pegasus grinned. "Then I think you'll find that he's much more than just a pretty face." He chuckled. "The end is really in sight, wouldn't you say?"

"Not with my Chaos Mage protecting me," he snapped. He was getting more fed up with Pegasus's attitude with each turn that past. He was beyond ready to end this.

"Oh, I think you'll find that once all I eyes are on your Magician of Black Chaos, he won't even be able to protect himself!" His chuckle morphed into a full laugh. "Oh trust me. You'll see what I mean very shortly."

 _I may not know what Pegasus is planning to do with that monstrosity of his, but whatever it may be, I can't let it happen. Not after the tremendous act of bravery Yugi made to give us a fighting chance._ He held onto the hope that by winning the duel, Yugi could be spared from the Shadow Realm. Tea still held onto him, and he prayed that link would be able save his young host. "Pegasus, you can do your worst, but this duel will be won by the card Yugi picked in his last act of courage!"

"We'll see about that," Pegasus took such delight in his monster. "Thousand-Eyes Restrict, time to open your peepers!" The eyes all over the monster's body sprung open.

"Chaos Mage, prepare yourself!" he commanded his spellcaster. "Try to hold him off!"

"There is nothing you can do to hold this attack off!" Pegasus sneered. "For now I unleash the Thousand-Eyes Spell!" Each eye shot of a green light, bathing the field and the Magician of Black Chaos. The spellcaster froze as the light surrounded it like an aura.

"My Chaos Mage!" he recoiled. Kisara tensed behind him, and the dragon overhead whined.

"Is trapped by the mystic gaze of my ultimate beast," Pegasus explained. "And don't think you can rescue him. There's no escape from the mesmerizing eyes whose gaze blankets your field. Even the monsters you've hidden from have become paralyzed!

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Kisara warned his opponent.

"You haven't won yet," he snapped.

"Don't be fools," Pegasus chastised them. "In just a matter of moments, my Thousand-Eyes Restrict will assimilate your Chaos Mage, absorb his magical powers, and finish you off with one thunderous blast. There's nothing you can do. Accept it. It's all over. Yugi's last card has failed you both! His Millennium Puzzle will soon be mine!" His grin widened. "Chaos Mage, come to me! Absorption Force!"

"Just the play I was waiting for!" He flipped over his face-down cards.

Pegasus didn't notice. "In mere moments, your Magician of Black Chaos will be assimilated and all his powers will be mine!"

"Wrong," he smirked. Multiple Kuribohs drifted to Pegasus's monstrosity.

"What's happening?" Pegasus recoiled from the furballs.

"You were right about your Thousand Eyes Spell," he told his opponent. "It did affect all my hidden monsters, specifically my Kuriboh. And it paralyzed him along with my Chaos Mage. And I activated my other down card: Multiply. One Kuriboh is becoming many." The Kuribohs continued to multiply, smothering the field in furballs, all dazed by the Thousand-Eyes Restrict's magic. "And because it's too late to call back the absorption spell you just cast, your Thousand-Eyes Restrict has no choice but to assimilate them all. If it can."

The Kuribohs all flew into the Thousand-Eyes Restrict, pulled by the vortex the monstrosity created. Once they passed through, they covered each of the creature's eyes. And with the way Kuribohs attacked, they self-destructed on each of the monster's eyes, showering it with explosions. "Curse you, Yugi Muto!" Pegasus yelled at him. "You and your Kuribohs!"

"Of course, since Kuriboh was my monster so I do lose 300 LifePoints," he didn't even flinch as his LifePoints dropped to 100. "But still, that's a small price to pay for crippling that giant eyesore." The monster stood blinded in front of him. The Magician of Black Chaos twirled his staff, free from the spell.

"Take him down," Kisara told him.

He nodded to her. "Attack, Magician, with Chaos Scepter Blast!" The Magician of Black Chaos fired a blue orb sparking with magic at Thousand-Eyes Restrict. The orb struck true, obliterating the monstrosity. "Your Thousand-Eyes Restrict has been destroyed!"

As Pegasus's LifePoints fell to zero, he felt a familiar presence awaken next to him. _Yugi?_ Next to him, awake and all right, stood his host. Nodding, he let Yugi take control. "Pegasus," Yugi stared down their adversary. "You're finished. We've won." Kisara gasped, gripping Yugi's arm as the translucent forms of Yugi's other friends appeared behind them once again, all maintaining their connection to keep the Eye wielder out. The dragon above roared at the defeated creator, circling around the arena until the shadows began to vanish.

 _Spirit of the Puzzle,_ Yugi called to him as the shadows dissipated. _I don't know how to thank you._

 _It was your courage and the love your friends had for you that prevailed this day._ He told his host.

 _And your determination._ Yugi added. _We all did it together._ His host raised his hand; he recognized the motion meant to be a 'high-five' from what Yugi had done with his other friends. Grinning, he clapped his hand against Yugi's.

 _That's right._ He said. _As friends._

 _And in the end, that's what it came down to._ Yugi turned to the connection the three still had going, their forms smiling at them. It was finally over.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara blinked as her eyes adjusted to the increasing brightness of the castle, the shadows finally releasing them. "Hey, it's clearing up!" Joey said from behind the disappearing barrier.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "And I think I can see something."

"Me too," Joey's blond hair and green jacket came into focus next to Tristan and Tea.

"It is!" they all said at the same time, running forward to greet them. "Yugi!"

The next thing Kisara knew, they were a tangle of limbs and bodies as everyone tried to hug the victor at once. The dragon overhead roared, its joy obvious to all of them, and they all pulled away. _Thank you._ She silently thanked the Blue-Eyes. It vanished, and her legs buckled, sending her forward.

Joey and Tristan caught her. "I'm okay," she said. "I just feel a little drained. Give me a minute."

"Just take it easy," Joey told her. "But, hey, Yugi did it! He really, finally, did it!

"Yugi, it's so great you and your grandpa are going to be reunited," Tea pulled him into another hug. Kisara smiled at the slight blush creeping across her shorter friend's face.

"We all won," Yugi insisted. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Wait!" Tea cut their celebration short. "Let's not forget, this isn't over until Pegasus releases everyone's souls like he promised."

"So let's go grab the creep," Tristan cracked his knuckles, ready to go after the Duel Monsters creator. The rest of them nodded and turned to face the opposite of the arena.

Pegasus was gone.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Joey rolled his eyes.

"Slippery double-crossing snake," Tristan spat. "Let's go find him."

"But what about Bakura and Mokuba?" Kisara glanced up to the balcony before looking back to her friends. "We can't just leave them here."

"Hey!" Bakura called to them. _It looks like he's okay._

"Feeling back to normal?" Tristan asked.

"Back to normal?" he repeated. "Have I not been normal, Tristan?"

"He must not be able to remember anything," Tristan reasoned. "Yeah," he called back to their friend. "That weird Ring you wear around your neck was making you act like a real freak again."

"Freak? Oh my," Bakura glanced down, ashamed.

"His Millennium Ring?" Yugi looked between Tristan and Bakura. "Where is it now?"

"Gone," Tristan answered. "I chucked that thing as far away as I could."

"Oh well," Bakura accepted the fate of his Ring. "If it was making me act weird, then I guess it was for the best. But it appears I'm fine now."

The five of them looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement. _As much I'd want to stay with Mokuba, we need to find Pegasus. I can trust this Bakura now that his Ring is gone._ "Can you stay with Mokuba for us?" Tea asked.

"Sure, I suppose," Bakura answered.

"Good, then let's go and find that creep Pegasus," Joey led the way through the hallway. "After all, he made a promise to free those souls, and he's going to keep it."

Kisara glanced up to the balcony one last time before following her friends. _I'll be back soon, Mokuba. Everything will be okay. I promise._

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

He slipped in control without his host even knowing. That fool Tristan may have bested him at the moment, but he could never truly keep the Millennium Ring away from his host. He made sure of that.

He turned to his host's unconscious charge. _If Pegasus restores Mokuba's soul, his body will be useless to me. But it matters not._ He smirked. _Because now that Pegasus is weakened by his duel with Yugi, he's given me the opportunity I've been waiting for. The time has finally come for me to add Pegasus's Millennium Item to my collection._ He summoned the Ring; its weight settled comfortably around his neck. Leaving Mokuba where he was, he turned and headed straight for the sanctuary. He laughed at the term. There would be no sanctuary for his prey.

 _ **I know it's been a few weeks, so I really hope this makes up for the wait, even though I know this hasn't been my longest stretch between chapters. I had the idea that Kisara could enter the Shadow Realm based on how she helped Seto back in Egypt. Also, and this is a personal theory on my part and I'd love to hear your theories, does anyone else think Tea might have some kind of power? After all these years watching the anime, that's the best theory I can come up with for how they were able to block the Eye across the Shadow Realm and how they were able to sense Yugi's pain during the duel. She drew the friendship symbol (which may have provided the link), and in later scenes, she seems able to do things the other's can't. (I'm mainly thinking Pyramid of Light movie where she floats around in the halo of light until Anubis grounds her).**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading!**_


	13. The End of Duelist Kingdom

_**Yet again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, we'd see more of Cecelia as a character instead of just the images of Pegasus's memories. I would have loved to see more of their dynamic explored; they seem to be the one confirmed happy couple we get in the show before her death (since Kazuki Takahashi seems to refuse to have any of his main characters actually become couples, leaving us to search for them in fanfiction). But I digress and cut myself off before I start a full rant.**_

Chapter Thirteen: The End of Duelist Kingdom

Pegasus sighed as he stood over the desk in his sanctuary. _It's all over._ Everything he struggled for, all he tried to achieve, was gone. He failed to defeat Yugi and claim the Puzzle. And since Yugi won, he couldn't claim KaibaCorp either. He spread the three soul cards out in front of him. Keeping them contained wouldn't help him anymore. Besides, he gave his word, and he was duty-bound to keep it. Calling on the power of his Millennium Eye, the image on each card turned blank. The freed souls should wake up in their bodies shortly.

He turned to stand in front of the painting of his beloved. "Cecelia, I'm sorry, but I failed you." His heart ached, the same dull, heavy pain he felt the day she was taken from him. He was so close. But once again, she was pulled away from him. "I love you. I always have, and I always will."

"How sweet," an icy voice startled him.

"Who's there?" Pegasus turned to face the intruder. No one should even know about this place. He didn't even let Croquet up here. Whoever it was would regret disturbing him in his own sanctuary.

Standing in the shadows by the window was a boy with white hair dressed in a white sweater and blue jeans. "Bakura?" It came back to him. Yugi's three little friends trespassing in the sanctuary, and Pegasus meant to send them to the Shadow Realm, but then another presence challenged him, stealing the three children away. But… the Ring. The Millennium Ring must have wiped his memory along with Yugi's friends. "You're the one that possesses the Millennium Ring!" he stated.

"Yes," young Bakura stepped out of the shadows. "And I intend to have all the Items. Care to wager yours on a Shadow Game? I'll give you a second chance at a Millennium Item." He grinned. "What you couldn't win from Yugi, perhaps you can win from me."

 _There must more to him than that._ For the first time in years, Pegasus felt an ounce of fear penetrate him. Even when Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle gained the upper hand in their duel, he was never truly afraid of them. But this presence was different. This felt like evil itself.

"Who knows?" Bakura picked up Pegasus's deck and began shuffling the cards. "If you defeat me and claim my Ring, your deepest desires might not be beyond your grasp after all." _Cecelia._ Pegasus glanced up to her portrait before watching the intruder again. Bakura laid five face-down cards on the desk in three rows—one in the first, three in the second, and one in the last, making a cross pattern. "Your Millennium Item allows you to look into people's minds, Pegasus. Mine allows me to see into their souls. I have but to look at your deck and it reveals to me your true nature." He flipped over the first card in the second row. "The Happy Lover card. It shows you have experienced the joys of love; however, this card is upside down, which means your romance ended in tragedy."

 _He's using my deck like Tarot cards._ Pegasus narrowed his eye at the boy, keeping the rest of his expression blank. There was more to this boy than he first thought; the events of the previous night proved that. "What a pity it is," Bakura continued. "Well the next card should show me more about your present than your past." He flipped over the middle card. "Ah, the Mask of Darkness, eh? So your recent actions were all just an effort to mask your true objectives. Objectives that came from deep within your heart. Who would have thought you even had a heart, let alone one so easily broken?"

"Quiet!" Pegasus had enough. Who was this boy to walk in and mock his objectives? This boy had never felt the pain and agony that he had, losing the person who meant more to him than anything else. The longing to see and hold that person again, knowing that no matter how hard he wished for it, she was not coming back. Not unless he reached across the planes of reality and found her himself. "Let's just play the game!" Pegasus would defeat this boy and silence him and his mockery for good.

Bakura chuckled. "As you wish, but first there is one more card to be revealed. Don't you want to see your future?" He flipped over the last card in the row. "Doma, the Angel of Silence. It's an appropriate card for your future, since I will now silence you forever!" He turned to face Pegasus directly. "Prepare yourself, mortal, for a Shadow Game the likes of which you've never played!" The Millennium Ring pulsed with blue light. The pointers all directed themselves at his Eye. "This match will be played on the landscape of our minds."

Pegasus scowled and called on the power of his, firing a beam of red magic that collided with Bakura's blue. Struggling against the force of the Ring's power, he realized he was more fatigued from the Shadow Game with Yugi than he first realized. And Bakura was fresh, a fact the Ring wielder mocked him for. His strength gave out, and Bakura's power flung him into the wall.

"You are defeated," Bakura grinned. "A rank amateur compared to one who has played for centuries."

"You've lived for centuries?" Pegasus repeated. But how? Was he like the mysterious spirit in little Yugi's Puzzle? "What kind of creature are you?"

"I am the one who will possess all the Millennium Items," the being answered. "And I shall use their combined might to conquer the entire world! You have lost the game, and that entitles me to take your Millennium Item, the way you meant to take Yugi's." He knelt down to face Pegasus, staring him right in the Eye.

He reached for the Millennium Eye. "No!" Pegasus yelled. Bakura yanked; the pain was even worse than the time Shadi put it in. "NO!" he cried out one more time before everything went black.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara panted as they ran through the halls of the castle. "Don't worry, Yugi," Joey called from the front of the group. "He couldn't have gotten far."

"We've got to find him," Yugi said from just behind her. "He's the only one who can restore Grandpa's soul."

"And Seto and Mokuba's," Kisara added.

"Wait a minute!" All of a sudden, Tea stopped, causing Kisara to collide into her.

"What's the matter, Tea?" Yugi skidded to a stop next to them.

"That tower," the brunette pointed to the tallest one across the way from them. "It looks… I think I've been there before with Tristan and Bakura." Tristan's eyes widened as she continued. "I vaguely recall a secret room—Pegasus's sanctuary." Tea stepped closer to see the tower better. "Maybe it was all a dream, but…"

"Only if we were both dreaming," Tristan stepped closer as well. "I'm starting to remember it too. Pegasus fought with Bakura, and then Bakura's evil spirit came out. But why'd we forget?"

"When was this?" Kisara asked.

"I think… last night," Tea answered. _So when Yugi, Joey, and I were preparing for the finals._ Kisara bit her lip, worried at the danger her friends could have been in.

"I bet that evil spirit cast a spell on you!" Joey reasoned.

"Well we remember now! Let's go!" Tea led the way to the tower.

"NO!" a scream echoed throughout the castle.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tristan asked.

"It came from the tower," Tea said.

"It sounded like Pegasus," Joey added.

When they reached the stairs to the tower, Croquet, Kemo and a handful of guards were exiting it. Kemo carried an unconscious Pegasus on his back. Kisara gasped when she saw the creator's face. "Croquet, what happened to Pegasus?" Yugi asked.

"It's none of your concern," the liaison brushed off their inquiry. "He's suddenly taken ill."

"But what about Grandpa and the others?" Yugi demanded. "He promised he'd free their souls! He promised!"

"Not my department," Croquet walked past him.

"Where's the Millennium Eye?" Kisara asked.

Croquet turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not in the mood for your ignorance act," Kisara snapped. "I saw the Eye was gone. Pegasus didn't just 'take ill.' He was attacked. And if that attack has prevented him from fulfilling his end of the bargain with Yugi, we have a right to know. Or we could just mention to the media about how 'our gracious host' kidnapped an eleven-year-old for corporate greed. Or perhaps we could share how inadequate the security was here since they couldn't even keep their own boss safe."

"I already said it's not my department," Croquet remained expressionless to Kisara's threats. "Good luck finding someone who will believe you, a defeated participant unhappy at not receiving the grand prize and looking to take more from our gracious host." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Why that sleazy—" Joey held his fists ready to charge at the liaison until Kisara blocked him with her arm. "Why are you stopping me?"

"It won't do any good right now," she answered. "I thought playing hardball would get us somewhere, but he didn't go for it. Besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Like who or what could have done that to Pegasus," Tristan said.

"Should we check the tower?" Tea suggested. The others nodded, and they ascended the stairs to the sanctuary.

The room was a simple setup. A desk right by a window facing the building with the arena, a canopy bed along the opposite wall with a night stand next to it, and other necessities for staying in the room for long periods of time. The most noticeable feature was a large portrait of a blonde woman in a pastel blue dress that matched her eyes. "So this is where Pegasus hangs out?" Joey asked as he examined the portrait. "Whoever that woman is, she sure is pretty."

"What's this?" Tea found a book on the desk and began flipping through it. "It seems to be a diary. Maybe we'll find something in here."

A card fell out of the book. Yugi stooped to pick it up. Kisara looked at the card over his shoulder; it was the same as the portrait.

"It's all about Pegasus," Tea drew their attention back to the book. "Listen to this; he's written about that lady."

"She's everywhere," Yugi held the card for the others to see.

"She must mean a lot to him," Kisara said.

" _Darling Cecelia,"_ Tea read. _"At last, I've finally found a way to restore you to this world. It's an elaborate plan, but not one beyond my genius. It involves the Kaiba Corporation and some ancient magic I plan to harness when I obtain more Millennium Items."_ She looked up from the book. "This could be it! This might explain why he set up the tournament and why he went after Yugi!"

"And maybe who the girl is," Yugi added.

"It's pretty obvious he's hung up on her," Joey said.

Tea continued in the book. _"Cecelia, oh my lovely darling Cecelia, you know how I've loved you since the first moment we met those many years ago. I'll never forget that day. It was at a party at my father's country estate. It was a gala event, with celebrities and tycoons from all over the world. Anyone who was anyone was there. But by far the one the one that impressed me most was you. Even though we were only children, I knew I was in love. We were drawn to each other, and from that moment on we were inseparable, you and I._

" _You inflamed my passions, inspired me to become a painter. And you were my favorite subject. I was so in love. And just when I thought things couldn't get any better, you agreed to take my hand once again. This time in marriage. That was the happiest day of my life. But it was cut short. For it seemed just as we said our vows, you were struck down by a devastating disease and taken from me and this world. It was as if a blow had struck me from the heavens. I was filled with sorrow. From that moment on, I could no longer paint. My heart grew bitter and cold. Unable to accept the idea that our love was forever lost, I decided to scour the earth in an attempt to find any way to reach you beyond this mortal veil._

" _My journey eventually brought me to the Great Pyramids of Egypt, that mysterious land who ancient people believed in a life beyond the here and now—a belief I wanted to embrace. I had just begun to explore that ancient city when fate intervened. I met a stranger who warned me against my path, telling me my journey could lead to greater heartache. But that couldn't be true. Nothing could be worse than living in a world without you. 'Go home,' the man told me._

" _But I couldn't. I realized if the man somehow knew of my pain, maybe he could help me heal it. I followed him against his wishes, or so I thought. Although the passage seemed to lead to the bowels of the earth, still I followed. And my footsteps led me to a hidden crypt, apparently buried beneath centuries of civilization._

" _The stranger turned to face me. 'So you chose not to heed my warning,' he said. Men grabbed me from either side of the doorway, ignoring my pleas to release me. The stranger told me he was a guardian of the Millennium Items, and the only way to leave was to be chosen. 'It must be your destiny,' he said._

" _I failed to understand what the stranger meant as the guards pushed me to the ground in front of him. He held a golden eye in front of my face, saying I would be tested by it. The two men backed away from me and the stranger. I didn't need to read minds to know they were terrified of the thing. 'Each Millennium Item awaits the day its fated possessor appears to claim it and punishes those who are undeserving," the stranger said. 'But if you pass its test, it will empower you to see more than you've ever seen before." Was it possible? Would this strange Eye let me see you once again, to hold you in my arms like I used to? 'However, if you are not the one destined to possess it,' the stranger warned, 'all that awaits you is nightmares beyond your imagination.' He held the Eye over my left one, and I was blinded with light._

" _The pain was excruciating. I feared this was the punishment the stranger warned. What got me through it was you. I held onto you, my love, and my need to be reunited with you. Eventually the pain subsided, and I was once again in the stranger's lair. My left eye was gone; in its place was the strange object the stranger had held in front of me. 'You are the chosen one,' the stranger said. 'Now your eyes will be open to dimensions beyond the here and now, like having a sixth sense, capable of seeing worlds and times outside our own.'_

" _No sooner than the stranger finished speaking than you appeared before me, my greatest wish granted as I held you in my arms. Finally, at last, we were reunited, but it was not meant to last, for just a soon as the bliss of being with you again overtook me, you were gone. The stranger told me to truly be with you was beyond the power of my new Eye._

" _I should have once again been engulfed in despair, but seeing you for that brief moment gave me more hope than I would have thought possible. Even though you were gone from my world, I knew there was still a way to reach your spirit, and I wouldn't rest until I found a way to bring you back. And once again touch the flower that is your face and gaze into your eyes once more."_ Tea closed the book. "It goes on to say that later Pegasus got an inspiration," she said. "He found a way to combine Kaiba's virtual technology with the magic of Millennium Items to restore Cecelia. But nothing about Grandpa or the Kaiba brothers." She returned the book to its place on the desk.

Kisara gazed at the portrait. She could see the love Pegasus had poured into the painting, love he had for only Cecelia. "I understand now," she said. "He was desperate to save a loved one, just like us."

"But we didn't hurt innocent people to get what we wanted," Tristan pointed out.

"We never completely lost our hope," Kisara countered. "I came close a few times growing up. I know what it's like to feel desperate enough to do anything to get back a loved one."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Kisara sighed and glanced at each of her friends. "Joey knows most of this, but it's not easy to share. My mom was killed in a hit-and-run when I was nine. Her distant relatives passed me around like a dirty sock, none of them actually wanting me. I was bullied at school, ignored at home, and just when I got some semblance of normal, I was shipped off to the next place."

She let her hair fall into her face as she continued. "I would have given _anything_ to go back to how things were. Living with Mom in our tiny apartment while she put almost everything she earned into a savings account, which ended being the only thing she left me. Said she wanted me to go to college someday, which is probably why I can't even touch it until I turn eighteen. But after the third house, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted a family… I wanted _my_ family back. So, yeah, I can empathize with Pegasus. I'm not saying what he did was right—I don't want anyone to have to go through what I have. But I do understand what he's feeling. The feeling that comes when the person you care about most is taken from you."

"I'm sorry," Tristan said.

"Don't be," Kisara told him, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, what I went through was rough, but I know other people have had it worse than me. Besides, I'm not lonely anymore." She held up her hand, remembering where Tea had inked it over two months ago. "I have you guys now."

"Aw, Kisara," Tea pulled her into a hug. "We're glad you're with us."

"Thanks, Tea," she said.

"Hey, look," Yugi noticed something else on the desk. The other four gathered around to see. "Three soul cards, and they're all blank."

"Pegasus must have freed them," Joey reasoned.

"Let's find out," Tea led the way down the stairs, back to where they left Mokuba and Bakura.

"Hold on! Wait for me!" Yugi called as Kisara got about halfway down the staircase. The other three went on; she turned back to allow Yugi to catch up. A distortion of light appeared between them, and a man wearing long white robes and a turban emerged from the light, his back to Kisara. The man walked toward Yugi. "Stay back!" Yugi warned.

Kisara didn't give it a second thought as she raced back up and grabbed the man by the shoulder, intent on pulling him away from Yugi. She barely saw the golden ankh in his hand as everything went white.

When her vision cleared, she and the man stood in a long hallway. On one side, the walls were a light blue, like the brick walls of an ordinary house in Domino. The other side's walls were more of a rundown brown, like a decaying tomb. A doorway stood on each wall, matching the design of its corresponding wall. "What is this place?" she asked.

The man turned to face her, shaking her hand off his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" His gaze seemed to pierce her very soul. Now that his front was to her, she could see the golden ankh around his neck. _Is that another Millennium Item?_

"I don't even know where here is," Kisara answered, careful to keep her voice and expression calm. "You were threatening my friend; I tried to stop you. What happened after that you can tell me."

"We are inside your friend's mind," he told her. "I seek answers of my own, and I will find them." He turned back and walked down the hallway.

Kisara hurried to catch up to him, keeping pace with him and watching his expression carefully. "So how do we leave?"

"My Millennium Key will let me leave when I have the information I seek," he answered, his voice the very definition of calm. "I assume you will leave the same way."

"Then let's go now," she insisted. "Or don't you know it's rude to probe people's minds without permission? We already crossed that bridge with Pegasus."

The stranger ignored her and stood in front of the doorways looking between the two. _I'd better stick close to him if I want to leave. That'd be a real fun one for Yugi to explain to the others. Yeah, Kisara's fine. She's just trapped in my head because of some weird guy with an ankh decided he needed answers._

"Child," he addressed her. She moved past his patronizing attitude and focused on him. "Would you know why this boy has two chambers in his mind?"

"You mean the doors?" Kisara looked between the two ways, the only break in the never-ending hallway.

"Yes," the stranger answered. "Never before I have I seen two chambers in one mind."

 _One for each Yugi then?_ "If I did know anything, why would I tell you? You're the one not answering my questions," she countered. If this guy wasn't going to share everything he knew, then she would hold back what she knew also. At least until she determined whether or not she could trust him. Who knew what could happen to Yugi if he decided to attack the place, assuming what he said was true and the really were inside Yugi's mind.

He glanced at her before opening the door to the older wall. Inside was dimly lit; the only light seemed to come from the hallway. Someone else was already there. Tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes greeted them as the door let in more light. "It's all right. You may enter my chamber if that is what you desire," the owner greeted the stranger.

"Other Yugi," Kisara stepped out from behind the man.

"I thought I sensed you too," Other Yugi acknowledged her. His gaze shifted back to the stranger. "I warn you. Tread cautiously. I will allow no harm to come to the boy whose vessel I share. Or to his friend you brought along." His eyes flicked back to her before returning to the man. "Your presence here intrigues me; I don't know how you entered my mind. Explain yourself, before you trespass further. I demand an explanation for your intrusion."

Kisara inched away from the stranger and stepped closer to Other Yugi. "I promise I did not mean to intrude on your mind," she whispered to him. "We've had enough of that lately."

"I know," Other Yugi kept his gaze on the man.

He finally decided to answer. "I seek a criminal who has stolen the power of a Millennium Item," he said. "It has been five long millennia since those ancient Items were created. Their magical energies were trapped in them by a brave pharaoh. Combined, these seven Millennium Items possess power enough to conquer the world. Hence, many evil men have ventured to gather these Items for themselves. It is my heritage to guard the Millennium Items. And my charge to punish the thief who stole Pegasus's Millennium Eye."

"And you accuse me of being that criminal?" Other Yugi raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have already taken refuge in the vessel of another," the stranger said. "That does not bode well."

"Does an alibi help?" Kisara asked. "I can promise you, I've been next to him and his vessel since the last time we saw the Millennium Eye with Pegasus."

"If he is not the criminal," the stranger eyed her, "then he has nothing to fear from my search."

"Guilty until proven innocent," Other Yugi reasoned. "An ancient concept for this modern age. However, I have nothing to hide. I'm not your criminal."

"Then grant me passage to your unconscious mind," the man requested.

"Fine," Other Yugi complied. "I'll open the doors for you." He snapped his fingers, and the entire room lit up, revealing a maze that defied all the laws of Kisara's logic, built from a dusty stone that she thought the Pyramids were made of. "You may search them to your heart's content."

The stranger looked around, and then walked to the nearest door. "What should I do?" Kisara asked Other Yugi.

"Since he brought you here, whether intended or not, he's probably your only way of leaving," Other Yugi answered. "That ankh is definitely another Millennium Item, probably the means of his passage."

"He called what he used the Millennium Key," she shared what the stranger said. "I know I wanted to know more about the Items, but this is not what I had in mind."

"Nothing you can do about that right now," Other Yugi smirked at her comment. "For now, stay with him; I'll be around to help you should you need it. But be careful. There are surprises even I can't predict in here." With that, Other Yugi turned transparent and disappeared.

Kisara followed the stranger up the nearest flight of stairs. She almost caught up to him when he opened a door and a large weight came crashing down. He managed to get out of the way in time, but the force of the impact sent him backwards to crash at her feet. "Are you all right?" Kisara asked, extending a hand to help him up.

"I am fine," he answered, getting to his feet without her help. He walked onto the next door to try. He ignored several of the doors, glancing back and forth like he was searching for a certain one. _How does he even know where he's going? Of course, how does Other Yugi know where everything is in here?_ For what felt like the hundredth time since she learned of his existence, Kisara wished she knew more about the presence inside the Millennium Puzzle, if only to better understand the person who was helping her and her friends. At the same time, she still felt like a trespasser wandering around the labyrinth, waiting for the next surprise Other Yugi warned of.

The stranger finally stopped at a certain door and threw it open. Kisara peaked in behind him. It didn't seem like there was a trap like the other door. Still, it didn't ease her caution or growing anxiety. Something wasn't right. She could feel it.

The two of them walked a few steps in, and the floor gave out underneath them. They each barely managed to grab onto a brick that had not broken free. _Don't look down. Don't look down._ Kisara glanced down and saw nothing but darkness. _Kisara, what did I tell you? Don't look down!_ She focused on the brick she was holding onto. "Other Yugi!" she called to him. This counted as her needing him. A hand reached down grabbed hers, pulling her up. Back on solid ground she looked to her savior, but there was no sign of him.

 _I'm sorry._

Kisara looked around. _I'm sure that was Other Yugi's voice. But where is he?_ Pushing it away for the moment, she turned to help the stranger. Yugi beat her to it, grabbing the guy's hand. _When did he get here?_ She grabbed his other one, and together the two students pulled the man out of the pit.

All safe from the pit, the three of them took shelter in a corner, deciding they had to catch each other up. "I seek only the truth," the stranger said. "But it's strange. My way is blocked.

"It's strange all right," Yugi said, looking around the maze. "But I don't think the spirit's doing this on purpose."

"Me neither," Kisara agreed. "He said there surprises even he couldn't predict in here, and I think he's the one who pulled me out of that pit."

"I get the feeling there are some memories hidden even from him," Yugi concluded. "I sure wish I knew what they were."

The door closest to them lit up and opened itself, the light from inside blinding them. The three entered when the light died down. Stone tablets line the sides of the revealed passageway. "Is it just me, or do these look like Duel Monsters?" Kisara asked, noting carvings resembling Celtic Guardian, Summoned Skull, and Curse of Dragon. Many of them seemed to resemble monsters in Yugi's deck.

"They look like Duel Monsters," Yugi answered.

"Five thousand years ago, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power," the stranger explained. "These Shadow Games were played with real magic and real monsters. But those games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, sealing the monsters in stone tablets. But how could your other personality have knowledge of this ancient history?" he asked Yugi. "And why do I suddenly sense here, in his unconscious mind, magic that the world has not known for five millennia?"

Before Yugi could answer, one of the tablets responded to their presence. Dark Magician stood twice as tall as them, glaring at their intrusion. _Maybe I was off. I always thought Dark Magician was protecting Yugi, but maybe Other Yugi is the one he's determined to serve. That's not good if he sees us as intruders. Rephrase: malicious intruders._ Dark Magician pointed his staff at them, ready to strike.

"It's another mental defense against any intruders," the stranger concluded. "The magician intends to destroy us all."

"He can't," Kisara insisted. "Other Yugi knows he can't let something happen to us, especially Yugi."

"Not if he doesn't know he's doing it," the stranger countered. "Unless we can stop him, we can never leave this chamber." He looked down at the ground. "Wait. The surface we stand on may be the means of our salvation."

Kisara looked down to a carving of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "If that other image spanned the essence of the Dark Magician, then this one must contain the magical energy of his nemesis, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he continued.

"Blue-Eyes is the Dark Magician's nemesis?" Kisara repeated, stepping back from the purple-robed spellcaster. "But…" Her favorite monster couldn't really be Yugi's and the Dark Magician's enemy, could it? She knelt on the tablet, touching the carving of the dragon. _No. Yugi and Seto may be rivals, but Blue-Eyes and Dark Magician are not. I trust both of them to protect us._

Responding to her touch, the carving began to glow. "Kisara, don't!" Yugi pulled her hand away. The glow in the carving died.

"You can summon the White Dragon without a Millennium Item?" the stranger stared at her, his blue eyes wide. "Do it then!"

Kisara looked between Yugi and the guy. _He called it the White Dragon. Just like Bakura's evil spirit did in that Shadow Game._ Cautiously, she lowered her hand towards the tablet.

"No," Yugi stopped her again. He turned to face the Dark Magician. "He would never hurt me." He ran forward, blocking the spellcaster's way to the other two. "Dark Magician, we are not intruders," he said. "Don't you recognize me? Stand aside and let us leave in peace! We will not reveal the hidden secrets. You know me. You trust me."

Kisara's hand hovered over the carving. She wanted to believe in Yugi and his favorite monster, and she would give them the chance to resolve their predicament. But if that image decided to attack, she had to protect her friend.

She sighed in relief when the Dark Magician lowered his staff. Kisara turned to see the stranger looking back and forth between her and her friend, his eyes even wider than before. The spellcaster's body flashed with golden light, blinding the three explorers.

When the light faded, Kisara stood next to the stranger, her hand resting on his shoulder. He held his ankh to Yugi's forehead. "I apologize for my rude intrusion into your mind," he said. "I did not realize you are the chosen one and that the ancient predictions have finally been fulfilled at last." He stepped aside to let Kisara stand next to Yugi. "In my search for a thief, I instead found the most worthy, one fated to unlock all the magic."

"All the magic?" Kisara repeated. Yugi said nothing as he watched the stranger.

"The theft of Pegasus's Millennium Eye was but the first sign that evil once again walks the earth, bringing madness in its wake. As in ancient times, chaos once more threatens to envelope an unsuspecting world, and only he who solved the Millennium Puzzle can save it."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "Is there anything else you can tell me about this?"

"How do we even know what this evil is?" Kisara added.

The stranger descended the stairs, barely glancing back to speak to them. "Take great care," he warned. "Be on your guard, for whoever the thief is who stole Pegasus's Millennium Item, he will also come seeking yours."

"That's almost too scary to think about," Yugi said as he processed the information. "But if a guy like you couldn't find him, how do you expect me too?"

"And what did you mean by White Dragon?" Kisara asked. "What is my connection to it?"

A halo of light surrounded the stranger, the distortion the same as when he first appeared.

"Don't go!" Yugi called him back. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shadi," he said. "And I am certain that we will meet again another day. Until then, stay true to your destiny. Remember the fate of the world rests on your shoulders. And trust the dragon you seem to have watching your back." With that, he was gone.

"That was weird, right?" Kisara turned to Yugi.

"A little," he answered.

"I'm sorry I kind of ended up intruding in your mind too," Kisara said.

"It's not your fault," Yugi brushed it off. "I'm more worried about what he told us."

"Yeah, I thought Pegasus would be the worst we had to face. I was hoping for normal when this was over."

"Well we won't get normal if we stay here. Let's catch up to the others," Yugi led the way down the stairs.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara took Mokuba from Bakura just as the eleven-year-old opened his eyes. "Kisara?" he whispered.

"It's me," she assured him. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy," he gave her a half-smile, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I'm glad to see you, _Sœur_."

"I'm just happy you're okay," she said as she returned the hug. "It's finally over, _Petit Fr_ _è_ _re_. Everything's going to be all right now."

"Who would have thought Pegasus would keep his word?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, go figure," Yugi rubbed his head. "Mokuba, do you feel like getting off the island?"

"Not without Seto," Mokuba answered. "Where is he?"

"He's somewhere in the castle," Yugi told him.

"We'll find him," Kisara promised. "Knowing him, he's going to be more worried about you than himself. We won't leave until we find him."

"Yugi, Joey," Croquet entered from the other side and addressed the top two duelists.

"Croquet," they acknowledged him.

"Due to his illness," the liaison continued, "Mr. Pegasus will be unable to present the tournament prizes himself. Yugi has already received his agreed-upon award of three freed souls, but…" He held out a velvet-lined box to Yugi. Laid inside was a card with the image of a young girl with a light pink dress and angel wings. Her golden-blonde hair flew above her head, and her hands were folded over her heart. It was probably the prettiest card Kisara had seen. "It's called Ties of Friendship. It's the only one of its kind, hand-painted by Pegasus himself." Yugi took the card, holding it carefully between his hands. "I was instructed to deliver it personally to Yugi Muto. You are now, officially, King of Games."

Croquet then reached into his blazer and pulled out an envelope. "This contains a check for the prize money won by Yugi in his duel with Joey Wheeler." He held the envelope for them to take.

"It's all yours, Joey," Yugi looked to their blond friend.

Kisara smiled at the expression on Joey's face as he held the prize money in his hand. "We've been apart for so long," he said, "but now I can save her from going blind."

"She's going to be so happy," Kisara said.

"I'm lost," Mokuba whispered to her.

"It's a long story," she whispered. "We'll catch up when we get home."

"Now we'd like you all to leave," Croquet cut into their small celebration.

"Hold on," Kisara called him back. "Where is Seto Kaiba? We're not leaving without him."

"Mr. Kaiba has already been released," Croquet answered. "I'm sure he'll find you shortly." He turned and left the balcony.

Knowing Grandpa would be all right when they made it home, the group left the castle and began the search for Seto. Kisara filled Mokuba in on what happened since she dueled Seto's imposter for his freedom as they searched. The sun sank lower in the sky as they walked around the outer areas of the castle.

"Seto!" Mokuba called for him. "Where are you, Big Brother?"

"Kaiba, if you're hiding, you better come out real quick!" Joey yelled.

Kisara elbowed him. "Seto, please, yell if you can hear us!" she called out. "It's over! We can go home!" _This place is huge. Where could he be?_

The nearest gate swung open, revealing her missing friend. He stood tall, left hand holding his silver briefcase. Mokuba shot forward, throwing his arms around Seto's waist. "You're here," he cried over and over again. Kisara followed closely behind.

Seto pulled away and knelt down to meet his brother at eye-level. "I didn't know what happened to you, but I never stopped thinking of you, Big Brother," Mokuba pulled a card-shaped locket from under his shirt; Kisara could just make out a nine-year-old smiling Seto holding a chess piece when Mokuba opened the clasp. _So that's where Seto was in the picture he showed me. Right over Mokuba's heart._

"I know," Seto took out his open pendant and opened his, revealing the picture of Mokuba. "I would have given anything to save you, Mokuba."

"Kisara told me what you risked," Mokuba smiled and turned to her, gesturing her to come over.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kisara," Seto said as she came closer.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again," she chastised him.

"Me scare you?" Seto raised an eyebrow at her. "You scared me when you let Pegasus hypnotize you like you did."

"You think that was hypnosis?" Kisara gaped at him. "I was trying to save your soul!"

"By getting your own captured?" he scoffed. "I can't believe you even fell for his mind tricks."

"Coming from the guy who lost his duel because he couldn't do anything about his opponent using magic to read his mind?"

"Just because I don't know how Pegasus was able to see my cards doesn't mean he was using magic."

"Seto, I've seen a lot of weird stuff these last few days that you can't even imagine, let alone—" she was cut off as Seto pulled her close.

"I don't care about Pegasus or whatever mystic nonsense you think you found," he said. "All I care is that you and Mokuba are safe."

"Same to you, _mon ami_ ," she hugged him tighter.

" _Mon meilleur ami_ ," he pulled away and gave her a small smile, the first real smile she had seen from him since she returned to Domino. It dropped as he turned his attention to her friends. "Thank you, Yugi," he said. "Thanks for saving my brother."

"How could I do anything else?" Yugi accepted his thanks.

"And I am grateful," Seto continued, "but because of our circumstances, our last duel was not really conclusive." Yugi nodded in agreement. "One day, we will meet in the arena again to decide which one of us is truly the better duelist. And one of us will walk away with pride."

"Seto…" Kisara smiled. She knew someday he and Yugi were going to have to duel again. She just hoped it could just be a normal, friendly duel with no stakes attached other than a title.

"Come on, Mokuba," Seto turned away. "Let's go home where we belong."

"All right, we're going home!" Mokuba cheered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kisara saw Yugi step away from the group, like someone else was talking to him. Stepping closer to him, she saw a transparent version of Other Yugi appear. "You saved everyone, Yugi," the spirit said.

"We both did," Yugi insisted, careful to make his friends think he was just enjoying the view, based on Kisara's perspective. "And I don't even know your name."

"I've been called many things through the ages," Other Yugi answered. "I've been known as Yami."

"Well, Yami, I'm proud to call you my friend," Yugi grinned at the spirit.

"Good," Yami returned the grin. "Because I'm proud to be one."

 _So his name is Yami. But why can I see him?_ Kisara glanced to each of her friends; none of them noticed Yugi talking with the spirit, or that Yami was even standing by him. _I won't worry about it now. Right now, I just want to go home._

 _Home._ A thought occurred to Kisara as she watched Yugi rejoin the group. They were the only ones left; everyone else had already gone home. "Seto, wait!" she called to her friend; the Kaibas had just made it to the bottom of the castle steps. They turned back to face her. "Do you mind giving us a ride? We don't have any other way home!"

"That's right! All the boats have left!" Joey realized why she was asking.

She could just make out Mokuba's grin. "Come on board, guys!" he yelled. "It's the least we can do for you!"

Grinning, the six of them raced down the stairs, following Seto's lead to where his helicopter was. Climbing aboard, Seto started the engines, and they began the trip home.

 _ **Yay! Yami finally has a name! It felt so awkward writing Yugi and Other Yugi and now I can finally start developing him as his own character! As for why Kisara can see him... well you guys will just have to wait and see. The gang has left Duelist Kingdom, and we won't be seeing it again for quite a while. Now for the normal Kisara's been hoping for... well maybe what counts as normal for these guys. Anyway, thanks for reading!**_


	14. Moving Forward

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, we'd see more of Professor Hawkins and Grandpa's friendship.**_

Chapter Fourteen: Moving Forward

Kisara blinked, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she stared at the sunrise out the window. In the distance, she saw the KaibaCorp building towering over all the others. _We've made it back to Domino._ She turned to face Seto in the pilot's seat, shifting her fleece blanket as she did. _I don't remember taking this out._

"Someone's finally up," Seto glanced at her. Gone was his blue trench coat. A glance to the seat behind him showed it was draped over a sleeping Mokuba. The eleven-year-old leaned against Joey and Tristan snoring in their seats. Across from them, Yugi and Tea nestled against each other, also fast asleep.

"Have you been awake all night?" she asked.

"Pretty much, but auto pilot's done most of the flying," he answered. "I wasn't exactly awake yesterday, so I'm not tired, and someone needs to keep the helicopter from crashing. I've gone longer without sleep."

That sounded like Seto. "Did you take this out?" Kisara gestured to her blanket.

"You have it, so might as well use it," he answered.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You could just say you wanted to be nice. Especially since you used your coat to as a blanket for Mokuba."

"Whatever," he said. "You might want to wake up Mokuba and the dweebs. We're almost there."

"Sure thing, Seto," Kisara folded her blanket and took out the pot and serving spoon from her bag. "Heads ups," she warned the pilot. Seto smirked and pulled a headset over his ears, probably to make contact with the landing station. Grinning, she banged the spoon against the pot, filling the space with a loud clanging.

The result was instantaneous. Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba, startled, tangled themselves together and crashed to the floor. Yugi and Tea bonked their heads together. When they realized how close they were, they slid apart and looked away, each flushing a bright red. Kisara smothered a laugh at the scene. "Our gracious pilot would like you all to know we have arrived in Domino and will be landing shortly," she gave her friends an innocent smile and packed away her pot, spoon, and blanket. The way Joey's eye twitched was probably a good indication on how he felt about her Seto-encouraged wake-up call.

Within ten minutes, the helicopter landed and everyone disembarked. "Thank you, Seto," Kisara turned back to face her friend.

"Before you go," he held her back. "May I see your phone?"

"Sure, why?" she handed him her cell. She knew he wouldn't do anything bad to it.

He typed a few things on it before handing it back to her. "Now you have my number," he said. He raised an eyebrow at her. "And you got at me for not having much of a social life?"

"Just because I don't exchange numbers with everyone doesn't mean I don't socialize," Kisara rolled her eyes at him. Yeah, she only had three, okay now four, numbers programmed in her phone, but it was more than when she first came to Domino. Then she just had her guardian's number and didn't know if she would ever get more than that. "Besides, can you say you only socialize with those programmed in your phone?"

"The only other person who has this number is Mokuba," Seto answered. "So, yes, I can."

"I should have known," Kisara rolled her eyes again. "Keep in touch, Seto. I'll see you at school."

"I will." He turned away. "Mokuba, come on. We've got to start undoing the damage Pegasus did."

"Coming, Seto!" the eleven-year-old pulled away from a tussle Joey and Tristan had gotten themselves into and trotted to catch up to his older brother. The two older boys stopped their fighting to the obvious relief of Yugi and Tea. "See you later, Kisara!"

"Bye, Mokuba," Kisara grinned at him before rejoining her group. "So what should we do now?"

"I called Mom," Yugi answered. "Though she didn't care for the early hour, she said Grandpa woke up last night. The doctors want to run a few tests on him before let anyone visit. If everything's normal they'll let him out today. But even they won't start for another couple of hours."

"So let's go catch some more shut-eye," Joey suggested. "After all, my last nap was so rudely interrupted." He glared at Kisara.

"Would you rather I left you sleeping on Seto's helicopter while we all went home?" Kisara asked. "Then you could have had some quality time with Seto. I'm sure you two would have so much fun hanging out."

That shut Joey up, to everyone's amusement. "Let's all head home for now," Yugi suggested. "I'm going to be at the hospital at eleven."

"We'll see you then," Tea said. Nodding, each person headed towards their own home.

Kisara's walk to her apartment was uneventful. As soon as she made it inside, she kicked off her shoes and socks, tossed her hoodie over a chair and set her backpack next to her bed. _It may not be much, but it's good to be home._

She took out her deck and flopped onto the bed, flipping through the cards. _Who could have guessed a card game would become so important this week?_ Kisara stopped at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _Shoot… with everything else going on, we forgot to ask about this being fixed. Of course, when we made that plan we only had one soul to save instead of three._ She silently apologized to the dragon and slipped the card into its velvet-lined case. At least it would be back where it belonged, though part of Kisara was sad to give it back. _It was never mine._ She closed the box and set the rest of the cards next to her bed, stretching out. _At least things will be normal now._

She must have dozed off; a ringing startled her awake. Groaning, she glanced at the caller ID. _Lee._ Her guardian. "Hello?" she answered.

"What do you think you've been doing?" he spat at her. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for three days with no answer, and this morning I read your name as a finalist in some card tournament? I'm paying for you to have a decent education after everyone else threw you out, and you're repaying me by blowing off me and school for a stupid card game?"

Kisara made herself count to ten before answering. "Sir," she said, since Lee never allowed her to call him by name, "I did not blow off school. This week was our midterm break, and classes resume on Monday. Yes, I was invited to participate in the Duelist Kingdom tournament along with a few friends. It wasn't an emergency, and we weren't missing school, so I didn't think it would be a problem as long as I had my phone on me. There wasn't any reception there, and I should have taken that into consideration. I'm sorry."

"I'm not sending you to school so you can learn to play card games," he continued. "I didn't have to take you in, and I expect you not to waste what I've given out of my own pocket to you. If you spent less time playing silly games and more time studying, your algebra grade would be higher."

"I'm not wasting anything," Kisara struggled to keep her voice calm. She shouldn't be surprised by his reaction to her absence, but it felt like she couldn't do anything right in his eyes. "I got a B on my last report card, and that was my lowest grade. Duel Monsters is just a game I play for fun with my friends. I'm not planning on making it my career. Like I said, I entered the tournament with my friends. We decided to make a trip of it."

"I don't care if you're friends with the president of a gaming company," Lee snapped. "They're a waste of time and I expect you to do better. If that means giving up your friends, so be it."

Something in Kisara snapped with that statement. Maybe it was the bottled-up tension she'd been feeling since Pegasus first captured Grandpa's soul, or maybe the constant jabs at her life since she'd become his ward, she didn't know, but she was done being nice. "What do you know about my friends?" she yelled into the phone. "You've never met them! You haven't even bothered to get know me! They at least care about my feelings, about what _I_ want! Yes, I'm grateful you gave me a place to stay, but I never cared about the apartment or the school. I just wanted a home where I'd be treated as a member of the family!"

"Grow up," Lee spat. "Your family is dead. Get over it. If you want a new one so badly, take that tightly-wrapped money your mother left you and go buy one! I'm sure you'll have a fine time convincing people you're worth their time from the orphanage. I should have just dropped you there to begin with instead of wasting my money. I suppose it was too much to hope you'd one day repay the kindness I tried to show you, but you're just as ungrateful as Satine was."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kisara snapped. As far as she knew, her mom barely had any contact with Lee. Of course, her mom probably would have had just as hard of a time being in the same room as him.

"It means you're through," he answered. "I'm not going to put up with someone who has such a blatant disrespect for the hand that feeds her. You have until the tomorrow afternoon to get your stuff out of the apartment. And I do mean just your stuff. I'll be by tomorrow to get what I purchased." With that, Lee hung up the phone.

Kisara sat on the bed, still holding the phone to her ear. _What was I thinking? Of all the times for me to lose my temper, why now? Why did I have to burn the bridge to my last guardian?_ She let the phone drop onto the bed, pulling her knees to her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks. What would she do now? She didn't have anywhere to go. She'd never visited an orphanage, but if Seto's descriptions were something to go on, she didn't have much hope there.

 _Seto._ She glanced down at her phone. Just this morning he'd given her his number. Should she call him? Her hand hovered over it. "Not right now," she decided. Not while she was still reeling from her fight with Lee. Kisara needed to calm down and come up with an actual plan. Maybe she could get an after-school job. Tea mentioned working at Burger World for a while, but technically they were supposed to be eighteen to work there. But there could be another place hiring, one that didn't care if she was still in school. After they visited Grandpa, she could go around town and find somewhere willing to hire her. Once she figured out those options, she could find a place to stay. Until she had a plan, she didn't need to worry her friends. Just the hope of continuing to live in Domino was enough to keep her going.

A pounding on her apartment door interrupted her thoughts. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 10:30. "Just a minute!" she called to her visitor. Kisara quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes, jeans and a black T-shirt. She splashed cold water over her face, pulling herself together before she had to face whoever was at her door.

She opened the door to see Joey and Tristan standing there. "We're heading up to the hospital to see Gramps," Joey said. "You coming?"

"Of course I'm coming," she smiled at him, her hair falling into her face. _It'll be okay. We'll go visit Grandpa, and then I'll go from there. Everything will be fine._ "Just let me grab my cards and I'll be ready."

"What do you need your cards for?" Tristan asked. "We're going to the hospital, not an arena."

"I have to return Grandpa's Blue-Eyes," Kisara answered. "I still have it from the tournament, so I'll give it back when we get there."

She let the guys into her living room and grabbed her deck and the velvet lined box from beside her bed. Kisara took a smaller bag from her closet and put both boxes in it along with her wallet, phone, and keys. "Okay, guys, I'm ready," she said, sliding her shoes on.

"Then let's go before Tea yells at us for being late," Tristan said. Kisara smiled and locked her door before following her friends.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"What's the matter, Yugi? You're not surprised to see me up and about, are you?" Grandpa grinned at the group just as they made it to the elevator. He stood next to Mari, the image of perfect health.

"Grandpa!" Yugi ran forward and threw his arms around the old man, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you."

Kisara smiled at their reunion. At the same time, she felt a pang of jealousy. She sure didn't have anything like that. _Stop it. Yugi deserves this after everything he went through. He saved everyone, and he almost died doing it._

"Ready to go home?" Yugi suggested, forcing Kisara to shake off her negative thoughts.

Grandpa nodded, and he signed out of the hospital. Since they couldn't all fit in the Mutos' car, Mari drove it home while everyone else walked to the game store. On the way there, they filled Grandpa in on what happened in Duelist Kingdom, omitting only Yami, Shadi, and the more mystical dangers. They were almost at the game store when they finished. "So you saved me _and_ became champion of the Duelist Kingdom, Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

"I didn't do it alone, Grandpa," Yugi brushed off the praise. "Everyone helped."

"That's right, everybody pitched in," Joey chimed in. "But he couldn't have done it without me!" He took a gulp of the soda he got from a vending machine on the way.

"Well then you've obviously improved since I last saw you duel," Grandpa congratulated the runner-up.

"Not that much," Tristan said.

"A little," Tea added.

"Well he finally beat me," Kisara grinned.

"Grandpa, maybe you should go home and rest," Yugi suggested, obviously still worried about the old man. "You did just get out of the hospital, you know."

"Don't be silly," Grandpa brushed off the teen's concern. "I feel great! One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" He began stretching himself to prove his point. "One, two—oh!" He stretched backwards, and the expression on his face proved he shouldn't have done that.

"Grandpa!" Yugi moved to help him.

"Are you okay, Mr. Muto?" Tristan asked.

"Just a little stiff is all," Grandpa assure them, straightening himself out.

"Hey!" a new voice interrupted them. Standing in front of the game store was a little girl with her blonde hair tied in pigtails. She wore a pink cardigan with yellow trim over a green shirt and a pleated magenta skirt. Knee-high black socks and brown boots completed her look. In her left hand she clutched a brown teddy bear in a green shirt and overalls. "I've got something to say to you! That is if you're who I think you are!" She glared at them.

"What in the world?" Yugi said.

"Who is that?" Joey asked. "You guys know her?" Everyone shook their heads. In the game store window, Kisara could see Mari shrug, just as confused as the rest of them.

"Hello," Grandpa greeted the girl.

"Tell me, is your name Solomon Muto?" she asked, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"That's right," he answered. "And you might you be?"

"Who might I be?" she repeated innocently. "I might be Rebecca. And I might have just arrived here in town. And I might've been waiting for you to show up! The woman in that crummy store couldn't tell me at all where you were. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, you know!

"Lady?" Yugi chuckled.

"That's right!" Rebecca got in Yugi's face. "Are you saying I'm not a lady, buster?"

"Wait a minute," Joey interrupted. "What's a little squirt like you doing traveling all by herself anyway? That's dangerous."

"Oh yeah?" Rebecca scoffed. "Well I can take care of myself, and if not, I've got Teddy to protect me. Isn't that right, Teddy?" She held the bear close to her face as she spoke.

"She talks to the bear?" Joey watched the interaction, wide-eyed.

"A lot of little girls do," Kisara said. "It's a phase. My version of it was talking to the dragons in my books."

"Rebecca, wait," Grandpa tried to pacify the girl. "What exactly is it you want from me?"

"My card back!" she yelled at him.

"Beg your pardon?" he said.

"You've got my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now give it back to me!" She held out her hand to emphasize her point. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "You heard what I said! I want my Blue-Eyes back right now!"

Kisara's grip on her bag tightened, holding the card safe. "There's a slight problem," Tea said. There was no way this girl would accept the card in its current state, even if she truly had a claim to it. Not that Kisara would let this girl take the Blue-Eyes from Grandpa. She exchanged a look with Yugi, reminding her friend that she still had the card.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is an ultra-rare and powerful card that only belongs in the deck of a true champion," Rebecca continued. "I, Rebecca, am a true champion." She pointed to herself. "I've travelled the world and beaten many top duelists while you were away. Isn't that right, Teddy?"

"You've beaten top duelists around the world?" Grandpa repeated.

"Yep!" she grinned at them. "I dare say I'm the number one duelist in America!"

"Are you a little young?" Tea asked.

"I'm ten!" Rebecca cried indignantly.

"Yeah, inches tall," Joey muttered. Kisara smothered a laugh.

"You really shouldn't tell lies, little girl," Tristan chastised the blonde.

"Wait, it might not be a lie," Yugi interrupted them. "I remember reading something, an article just before we left for the Duelist Kingdom about a Duel Monsters prodigy. She was causing a major sensation." Rebecca nodded along with his words.

"No way," Joey whispered just loud of enough for Yugi and Kisara to hear. "You're not telling me this little pipsqueak's really the national champion, are you? Get real, Yuge."

"What's the deal?" Rebecca shouted at them. "Are you questioning my dueling credentials, pal?"

"Hey, don't give me any lip," Joey chastised her. "I got credentials too: second in the Duelist Kingdom tournament."

"That's true," Tristan chimed in. "But on the other hand, you probably don't know how to spell credentials."

"Knock it off!" Joey yelled at his friend. "You're supposed to be on my side!" Kisara chuckled at his reaction.

"Oh, I know all about that," Rebecca scoffed. "First place in the Duelist Kingdom went to Yugi Muto, second place went to Joey Wheeler, and third place went to Kisara White. But who cares who came in second or third? It's only first place that really matters. Isn't that right, Teddy?"

Joey exploded, forcing Tristan to hold him back. "Let me at her! I'll show her who matters!"

"Joey, calm down," Kisara placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "She's just a little kid."

"Rebecca, I'm confused," Grandpa addressed the girl again. "Why do you think your championship entitles you to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon card?"

"No, I don't think that," she answered. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon card should be mine because you stole it from me."

"Just wait a minute," Yugi objected. "No way! My grandfather would never steal!"

"Well there are only four Blue-Eyes White Dragons in the world," Rebecca argued. "Kaiba's got three, and my card is missing!"

"What's with you, kid?" Joey asked. "You're not making any sense here."

"That Blue-Eyes White Dragon is mine!" the ten-year-old yelled at them, growing fed up with their objections. "And if you won't give it back to me, then I demand the right to duel for it!"

"Hold it right there," Kisara objected. "You keep saying this card is supposed to be yours. If it was yours, where would you have gotten it? Because Mr. Muto has had his longer than any of us have been alive, so this one can't be yours."

"Who are you to question my right to my card?" Rebecca got in her face.

"Someone who knows this card's history," Kisara answered, keeping her expression calm. _Don't let her rile me up. She's just an entitled little kid wanting a Blue-Eyes like so many other greedy people. I'm starting to get tired of people wanting Blue-Eyes._ "I know about the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. More than you can guess. That's why I'm calling you out on your accusations against Mr. Muto."

"You're just trying to cover for him," Rebecca scoffed. "That card is mine, and you won't stop me from getting it back!"

"Rebecca, you don't understand," Yugi tried to intervene.

"Oh, I understand!" she cut him off. "Gramps is scared. He's just afraid to duel with me."

"No, he's not afraid to duel you, Rebecca," Yugi insisted. "It's just that card is well, uh…" Kisara could only suspect what this girl would do when she saw the card's current state.

"I've heard enough of your excuses!" the girl yelled. "Duel me, old man! Now!" She pointed at Grandpa as she continued to rant. "Solomon Muto, if I win this duel, you give that Blue-Eyes White Dragon back to me!"

"What does it take to penetrate that thick skull of yours?" Joey asked.

"To the arena!" she ignored him, holding her bear over her face. "I will eat you alive! Grr!" she moved the bear like it was the one talking to them.

 _I don't have time for this._ Kisara bit her lip as the group followed the obnoxious girl. _I need to go find a job so I can stay in town._ The clock ticked away in her mind. She had to come up with a concrete plan today so she could get all her stuff out of the apartment by the time Lee came tomorrow. _Who would have thought everything could turn to crud in a day?_

She frowned at Blue-Eyes statues outside Seto's public arena. _Everything keeps coming back to the Blue-Eyes. It's a wonderful dragon, especially with the way it's helped us, but the way people go after it is so vicious. First Seto, then that imposter, and now this girl. Why?_

"Kisara!" Mokuba called out to her, pulling her back to reality. "I didn't think I'd see you again today."

"Hi, Mokuba," she grinned at him. "No Seto with you?"

"No, I made him take the day off," he grinned. "Plus if we wait until tomorrow with the board of directors, we can make them sweat before Seto tears into them."

"I can't argue with that," Kisara chuckled. "Anyway, we need a favor. Think you can help us?" She explained their situation to the boy.

"You're asking a lot," Mokuba answered. "KaibaCorp's arenas are booked solid for the next three months. But of course, we do owe you guys big time."

Rebecca pushed her way to the front of the group. "So what are we all waiting for? Let's get this duel on the road!"

Mokuba gave them a dumbfounded look. "I'll tell you later," Kisara told him. "Hopefully by then I'll know what's going on."

The eleven-year-old chuckled and led them to an unoccupied arena. "Nice dueling arena," Rebecca addressed. "A little small though." She turned to Grandpa. "Okay, Mr. Muto, are you ready to duel?" He nodded.

"But, Grandpa," Yugi protested.

"Relax, Yugi, I'll be fine," Grandpa assured him.

 _But last time he fought in an arena, he wound up in the hospital._ Kisara tensed, remembering what happened when the old man had dueled Seto. Grandpa didn't help his case when he rubbed his eyes, obviously fighting fatigue.

"What is this?" Rebecca mocked him. "Are we going to duel or settle in for an afternoon nap?"

"You need to shut up and learn to respect other people," Kisara snapped. "You can't expect things to go your way just because you want them to. I don't care if you're a dueling prodigy, you need to take his health into consideration before demanding your way."

"Kisara's right," Yugi said. "He can't duel you. I'll face you instead. Grandpa was just released from the hospital this morning. He's in no condition to be dueling, Rebecca."

"Okay, then," the blonde smirked. "That's even better. Rebecca, the national champion, vs. Yugi Muto, winner of the Duelist Kingdom, in a clash of titans. Of course, it's still ordinary him against genius me, so he doesn't stand a chance of winning, does he, Teddy?" She held the bear up again. "Not a chance! Grr!"

"Err," Joey scowled. "I can't tell if she's just stuck on herself or totally nuts!"

"Or maybe both," Yugi said. "You guys watch from here."

"Be very careful, Yugi," Grandpa cautioned his grandson. "She is strange but smart."

Yugi nodded and took his place in the arena. "Oh, Yugi, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm sure," he answered. _He's not relying on Yami for this duel. Of course, Rebecca's demands aren't really serious enough for Yami to intervene. At least I hope Yami doesn't have to. The sooner Yugi finishes this, the better._ Kisara rooted for her friend as the arena powered up.

"Okay, but it'd be a lot easier just to give me the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Rebecca sneered. "You're up against a genius, you know. Aw, Teddy, isn't that right?" She hugged her bear again. "Yup, you're a genius, Rebecca. Grr!" She glared back at her opponent. "Now let's get down to it!"

"Take her down, Yugi!" Kisara yelled to her friend. The more Rebecca talked about handing over the Blue-Eyes, the more it grated against Kisara. The little girl's desire to own the dragon felt more personal with each demand.

"It's your turn," Yugi let Rebecca start the duel.

She looked over her cards. "For my first brilliant move, Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" A woman with shoulder-length violet hair in a black and silver dress materialized on her field. "All right, let's see what your worth, witchy woman!"

"An unusual opening gambit," Grandpa commented.

"Its stats aren't that high," Kisara added. "I know several of my dragons that could take that out. Does it have some kind of magical ability?"

Grandpa nodded, "But not one that would interfere with the battle itself."

Yugi deliberated as he stared down the Witch. "He thinks very slowly, Teddy," Rebecca pouted. "Do you suppose he'll ever play a card?"

He sighed. "I'll play, Rebecca." He selected a card. "The Celtic Guardian, in attack mode." The elf warrior brandished his sword at Rebecca and the Witch. "Celtic Guardian, attack the Witch!" The sword sliced through her, shattering her hologram. Rebecca's LifePoints fell to 1700. "So much for Witch of the Black Forest."

"Aaaahh!" Rebecca cried. "That mean old Yugi sent my worthless Witch to the graveyard. Oh, what do I do?" She leaned into her bear. "Huh, what did you say? Oh thank you!" She held the bear high. "If the Witch of the Black Forest is sent to the graveyard, I get to pick another card from my deck—a monster with up to 1500 defense points! And I get to shuffle my deck again! Whee! Thank you, Teddy!"

"Well, that answers my question from earlier," Kisara sighed. "Does she care about how obnoxious she sounds?" If she acted like that with any of her guardians, she would have been kicked out a lot earlier than she had been.

Rebecca drew out the duel as she looked over her cards again. "Well, I'm waiting," Yugi urged her on. "Are you going to play or what?"

"Hey, don't distract me when I'm thinking!" she snapped.

"She is such a hypocrite," Kisara frowned at the girl, wishing she would hurry up. It was already after one. If Kisara didn't get going soon, she would run out of time to get things together. She could just leave, but she still had the Blue-Eyes. Leaving would attract the attention and worry of her friends. _It'll be fine. Just wait it out a little longer._

"That kid could drive you crazy really easily," Tea agreed.

"Oh, I guess I'm stuck with this one," Rebecca finally chose a card. "Here we go! I play Sangan in attack mode!" A three-eyed creature with gangly green arms and a wide grin appeared on her field. "Aw, he's so cute, isn't he?"

"If I ever get that bad with my dragons, feel free to hit me," Kisara told her friends.

"Nah, you won't get that obnoxious," Joey said.

"You'd have to beat Joey for that to happen," Tristan added, earning a dirty look from the blond.

"Not for long," Yugi answered his opponent. "You can kiss Sangan good-bye. Celtic Guardian, attack!" The warrior slashed through the creature, shattering the hologram and knocking Rebecca down to 1300 LifePoints.

"Uh! Aaaahh!" Rebecca screamed. "That Celtic Guardian sent my poor Sangan to the graveyard too! You're so mean!"

"Give me a break," Yugi sighed. "I'm not being mean; I'm just playing the game!"

"Did you hear that, Teddy?" Rebecca asked her bear. "Nasty old Yugi is yelling at me!"

"And I'm not yelling at you!" he protested.

Kisara sighed. _It's probably for the best Yami's not participating in this duel. I don't think he'd know how to handle Rebecca. On the other hand, this is probably how she wins her matches, throwing her opponents off with her little girl routine. How do her parents put up with her?_

"What did you say?" Rebecca pulled her bear close to her ear. "We haven't lost just yet, Teddy? If the Sangan goes to the graveyard, I can pull a new monster?" She nodded to the bear. "I understand that."

"I don't know," Tea said. "That girl is weird."

"Geniuses are supposed to be eccentric, you know," Tristan pointed out.

"At least I know Sangan's ability this time," Kisara said. "Though, that's because Yugi used it to beat me at Duelist Kingdom."

"Come on, you guys," Joey said. "You gotta be kidding. That little twerp's no genius. She's just a nut case."

"But Rebecca's strategy is strangely familiar to me," Grandpa muttered, having been silent for most of the match.

"Now let's get down to business—kid gloves are off!" Rebecca glared at Yugi. "You've met your match, Yugi!

"I didn't even know the kid gloves were on," Kisara said. "But it looks like she's dropping her naïve attitude."

"I play a magic card: Tribute to the Doomed!" Rebecca made her move. "It lets me throw away one card from my own hand. In exchange, I get to wipe out one of my opponent's monsters from the field." She smirked and tossed a card into her graveyard. "Just watch." Bandages rose from the arena and wrapped themselves around the Celtic Guardian like a mummy. A hand rose up behind him, pulling him below the surface. "Celtic Guardian went bye-bye! And to finish my turn, I play one more card in defense mode." Her smirk turned into a full-on grin. "Here is where things start to get interesting, Yugi. Mark my words: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon will be mine again!"

 _It was never yours to begin with._ Kisara bit back her temper, forcing herself to be calm. _I never let the bullies get to me before, I can't let a ten-year-old succeed where they failed. I'm a dragon. I won't be riled up by an obnoxious human._

"Am I having hallucinations, or did she just put on a totally different personality?" Tristan asked.

"Uh-uh, she's a lot smarter than she led us to believe," Tea answered.

"She was telling us the truth about her skills the whole time," Kisara said. "Her delivery just made us skeptical of her, and I'm pretty sure she uses the same ploy on all her opponents."

"All right, Rebecca," Yugi make his move. "I attack with Summoned Skull!" The large demon held lightning between its hands.

"Big mistake, Yugi!" Rebecca smirked, flipping over her monster. "The card I played was the Millennium Shield! It has 3000 defense points, and your Skull only has 2500 attack points!" An orange and yellow shield materialized on her field. The center of it had the same symbol as the one on Yugi's Puzzle. _I know it's just a hologram, but I can't help but feel on edge when I see that symbol._

The Summoned Skull's lightning bounced off the Shield, and Yugi's LifePoints dropped to 1500. The ten-year-old laughed at her upset. "That little squirt can actually duel," Joey stared at her little victory party.

"Someone's trained her well," Tristan commented.

"But who?" Kisara asked.

"Why are you so surprised that I won that last exchange?" Rebecca asked. "I told you I was a child prodigy. This duel has been easy so far." She held the bear up again. "Ruff him up, Rebecca! Right, Teddy!" She selected another card from her hand. "I play a magic card: Ring of Magnetism!" Four stones appeared around the Millennium Shield; electricity sparked between them, creating a full circle.

"So what does that do?" Kisara asked.

"Beats me," Joey answered.

"I'm going to pass this turn," Yugi said.

"Aha, he's taking a wait-and-see attitude," Rebecca observed. "Well if you can't think of a move, I can. Cannon Soldier, attack mode!" A purple machine appeared on the field, its cannon aimed right at Yugi.

"Be very careful, Yugi!" Grandpa warned him, drawing the other students' attention. "If she sacrifices a monster next," he explained, "she can turn Cannon Soldier's assault directly on Yugi's LifePoints."

"Yeah, but she's never going to get the chance," Joey brushed off Grandpa's concern. "Yugi's Summoned Skull's going to blow Cannon Soldier away."

"Let's hope so," Tristan said. "Otherwise that Soldier will do a lot of damage."

"Summoned Skull, attack Cannon Soldier!" Yugi commanded his demon. "Lightning Strike!" The Skull hurled lightning at the machine, but the attack veered off course, getting absorbed into the Millennium Shield.

Rebecca laughed at the attempt. "See? The Ring of Magnetism draws all your attacks to my Millennium Shield! Get it? While it's in play, my monsters are all safe 'cause all you can attack is the Millennium Shield! And it's got a defense power of 2500!" She drew her card. "For now, let's summon another wimpy Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode." The violet-haired woman materialized on her field again. "So long, Witch. You get used as a sacrifice to my Cannon Soldier so he can turn all his power directly on Yugi's LifePoints." The Witch screamed as she was sacrificed into the machine. "Cannon Soldier, you got her power, now blow Yugi away!" The purple machine fired a shot at Yugi, knocking his LifePoints down to 1000. "Well that took you down a peg! And now I get to draw another card!"

"She's real good," Joey admitted. "She must've learned dueling from somebody experienced as you, Gramps."

"Joey, you may be right," Grandpa answered.

"I was taught by someone more talented than a Muto could ever be," Rebecca scoffed as she picked her card. "My grandfather was the best duelist ever."

"Is what I suspect true?" Grandpa mused. "Rebecca, what's your last name?"

"Took you long enough to ask," she sneered. "Yes, my name is Rebecca Hawkins. And my grandfather is Professor Arthur Hawkins, the man whose Blue-Eyes White Dragon you stole! And whose friendship you betrayed!"

"I think you have your facts wrong," Kisara said. "I may not have known him very long, but anyone can see Mr. Muto has treasured the Blue-Eyes White Dragon the entire time he's had it. He's shown it a lot more respect than you've shown your own cards. I'm starting to believe you don't have an ounce of respect for anything but yourself. And I suspect you only want the Blue-Eyes because it's powerful."

"You don't know anything!" Rebecca said. "He's a thief, and that Blue-Eyes _is_ mine!"

"No, he's not," Yugi said. "My grandfather would _never_ betray a friend, and he would _never_ steal. He did not steal your Blue-Eyes."

"You're lying!" she snapped. "He did! He did! He did steal it!" She was moving very close to tantrum territory. "It was my grandpa's favorite, and your grandpa took it from him. You won't get away with it you thieves!"

Kisara felt dragon tense with the girls' accusations. She clutched her bag tighter, taking a breath to ease it and herself. "Rebecca, listen," Grandpa addressed the girl. "There's a story you need to hear. It's the story of how I met your grandfather, Professor Arthur Hawkins, and the danger we faced together."

"In other words, more of your lies!" she snapped. "Forget it!"

"No, it's the truth," Grandpa maintained the image of calm. "And be assured, it was one of the most frightening experiences I've had in my entire life."

"Oh, I'm sure," Rebecca scoffed.

"Be quiet and listen to him," Kisara chastised her. "Or there's no way you're ever going to see the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Thank you, Kisara," Grandpa looked the little girl in the eye as he began. "It happened years ago, but it's an adventure I'll never forget. I had travelled to Egypt to participate in an archeological dig. A brand-new discovery had been made not far from the Great Pyramids. We all wondered what ancient Egyptian secrets would soon be unearthed. The desert was hotter and drier than I expected, so it was fortunate that I soon made a friend who offered to share his water with me. I guzzled it down a little too quickly, but my new friend, Professor Arthur Hawkins, was just amused at my enthusiasm. He was a kind and very brilliant man. But in his field of archeology, he was viewed as an extremely radical thinker."

"How come?" Tea asked.

"His theories," Grandpa answered. "He believed that Duel Monsters may have played some mysterious part in Egyptian history. Am I right, Rebecca?" The little girl just hugged her bear and looked away.

"I don't understand, Grandpa," Yugi said.

"His study of hieroglyphics, the Egyptians' writing, kept turning up one particular word over and over again, and that one word was duel."

"It makes sense," Kisara said. "Pegasus said the same thing when he faced Yugi." _Not to mention Shadi also said Shadow Games were played until that Pharaoh locked them away._ "But why were these duels played?"

"It was a mystery," Grandpa said. "But using the word duel as a keyword, Arthur worked toward a new interpretation of Egyptian history, and he came to an astonishing conclusion. Based on the passages he found, he believed the Egyptians played a game similar to Duel Monsters. I believed he would revolutionize history as we knew it, but Arthur's colleagues ridiculed his theories and dismissed them as wild fantasy. But even in the face of such disbelief, he bravely stood his ground and continued his difficult research into the ancient game of Duel Monsters. He invited me to join him in his work, and I helped him as best I could. In time, he discovered a link between the game and the Millennium Items."

"What kind of link?" Yugi asked.

"It's still very mysterious, Yugi," he answered. "Arthur suspected the games were played for power over the world. Many of his translations spoke of a place called the Shadow Realm. They described it as a place where terrible monsters dwelled and powerful warriors battled for dominion over the earth. Arthur believed the duels played by the ancient Egyptians were actually played in the Shadow Realm."

"So the stories I heard are true," Yugi glanced down at the Puzzle around his neck. Kisara suspected he was also thinking of what Shadi had told them. It was one thing to take Pegasus's or Shadi's word on the Shadow Games, people who treated them as enemies. It was another to hear the same history coming from Grandpa, someone they could trust absolutely.

"And your friend Professor Hawkins," Tea spoke up. "Is that where your Blue-Eyes came from? He gave it to you?"

"That's right," Grandpa said.

"Liar!" Rebecca interrupted them. "You were never his friend! My grandpa would never have given away his Blue-Eyes White Dragon! You stole it! I know you did! Isn't that right, Teddy?" She looked to her bear for confirmation.

"Open your eyes and see the truth right in front of you!" Kisara snapped. Rebecca's attitude was starting to remind Kisara of a foster sister she once had. That girl had been spoiled by her parents, Kisara's then-guardians, and her version of the truth was all that had mattered to them. No matter how much Kisara tried to prove what really happened, it never mattered. They always believed their _real_ daughter over the orphan staying with them.

"Rebecca, I didn't steal his card," Grandpa insisted. "I couldn't have, because at that precise moment, that ancient tomb caved in around us."

Everyone gasped. "The tomb caved in?" Rebecca repeated.

"Yes," he answered. "And we thought we were lost. Surprisingly, we unharmed in the initial collapse, and Arthur had managed to find the lamp to light up the tomb, proving we had no way out. As time passed, we feared the Pharaoh's tomb would become ours as well. We consumed what little food we had with us. Soon nothing was left but a canteen of water, enough for only one person. Arthur suggested a game of Duel Monsters to pass the time. We had nothing else to do but think about our predicament and hope for rescue. We also agreed that the winner of the duel would get the last of the water, since our survival seemed bleak at the time, and we wanted at least one of us to walk out alive. And so our grim duel began. In his first turn, the card that Arthur played was the Witch of the Black Forest. Sound familiar, Rebecca?"

"It's the same card she played," Yugi said. For a second, Kisara thought she saw Yami standing behind him. _It makes sense he'd want to know about this too._ He was gone before she could be sure.

"That's right, Yugi," Grandpa set amethyst eyes on the blonde girl. "It was your grandfather who taught you to duel, wasn't it?" Rebecca gave a pout and turned away.

"Never mind her," Tea brushed off the girl's attitude. "Go on with the story."

"Well, you see—"

"No more lies!" Rebecca shouted, cutting Grandpa off. "Why should I believe you? You could be making this whole stupid story up!"

"Mr. Muto doesn't lie!' Tea glared at her.

"So get off your high horse and listen to what he has to say," Kisara added.

"Well I think we should finish this duel," Rebecca looked over her hand.

"Oh, yeah?" Joey pointed at her. "Well some of us would rather hear the rest of the story first!"

"No, let the duel continue," Grandpa silenced him. He exchanged a look with Yugi, a silent message between them. "I think it was Yugi's turn."

"We know that!" Rebecca yelled. "Why don't you butt out, old man, so we can settle this thing?"

 _One… two… three… four…_ Kisara counted in her head to rein in her temper. This little girl certainly had the aggravating effect on people. It had been years since anyone had annoyed her this much. Of course, it didn't help that part of her was anxious for the encounter to end so she could go looking for money to stay in Domino. She glanced at her phone to check the time.

"As you wish," Grandpa complied.

"Good," she sneered. "I'll get back to kicking Yugi's butt!"

"Well one thing's for certain," Grandpa told the other spectators. "Rebecca may have learned dueling from Arthur, but she never learned manners from him."

"I could have told you that when we met her," Kisara said.

"Maybe this will teach her some," Yugi made his move. "I play Catapult Turtle in attack mode!" The mechanical turtle with a launch pad on its back materialized onto Yugi's field. "Catapult Turtle lets me sacrifice any monster on my field. When I do, I am then able to deduct half of my sacrificed monster's attack power directly from my opponent's LifePoints."

"What a joke," Rebecca scoffed. "That won't help."

"It will when I combine it with my Brain Control," Yugi countered. "With Brain Control, I can seize any monster and control it for one turn. Millennium Shield, come to me!" The shield moved to Yugi's field, loading itself onto the turtle's launch pad. "And now I use Catapult Turtle to sacrifice your Millennium Shield!" The turtle fired the Shield into the air, shattering its hologram. "And my turn isn't over yet, Rebecca. Now, Summoned Skull, attack!" The demon threw lightning at the Cannon Soldier, obliterating it. Rebecca's LifePoints dropped to 200. "Your Cannon Soldier is toast!"

"Wahhh!" Rebecca cried. "It's not fair!" She slammed her fists on the arena. "I'm still going to beat you, Yugi! I'm going to get you and your thieving grandfather!"

"Go, Yugi!" the gang cheered for him.

Rebecca cheered with her bear on her next draw. "I play Judgement Blaster! With this, I can discard five cards from my hand, and in exchange I get to obliterate every monster you've got on the field!" Purple light filled the arena, blinding everyone and shattering the holograms of Summoned Skull and Catapult Turtle. "And one more thing. Now I summon my favorite monster!" A green monster with several red eyes appeared on her field. "Up from the depths comes the creepy and oh-so-lovable Shadow Ghoul in attack mode!"

"Wasn't that what the Paradox Brothers used in their duel against you and Yugi?" Kisara asked Joey.

"Yeah," he answered. "The creepy thing that ran around the Labyrinth Wall."

"And for each of the lame-o monsters in my graveyard," Rebecca continued explaining her monster's power, "this adorable fella gains an extra 100 attack points."

"Paradox Brothers' monster didn't have that," Kisara said.

"I lost count," Joey said. "How many monsters has she sent to the graveyard?"

"I think it's eleven," Tristan answered.

"100… 200…" Joey began counting the math on his fingers.

"1100," Tea cut him off.

"Uh-huh," Rebecca agreed. "Shadow Ghoul now has an attack power of 2700!"

"What?" Yugi stared at the monster. "You mean you sacrificed eleven monsters to the graveyard just so you could use their energy to power up your Shadow Ghoul?"

"You're just now catching on to my strategy, Yugi?" she asked. "You'll have to think faster than that."

"Rebecca," Yugi sighed.

"Now what?" she spat.

"Duel Monsters isn't about tossing aside all your best creatures," Yugi told her. "Each monster has its own abilities and demands its own kind of respect. If you just throw them away—"

"Are you out of your mind?" Rebecca shouted, cutting him off. "Dueling has nothing to do with respecting your monsters! Everyone knows the only thing that really matters is winning! Besides, what would a family of thieves know about a duelist's real power? I learned my dueling strategy from a master: my grandfather! Anyway, Duel Monsters aren't real; they're just ink on cards! What's to respect?"

Kisara began counting in her head again. _I don't care who wins this duel now. No way am I letting her even see the card now. I don't know if other Duel Monsters are real, but Blue-Eyes definitely is. It's saved us too many times for us to doubt its existence._

"That's not what Arthur thought," Grandpa reminded the little girl. The two Mutos nodded at each other.

"You're keeping me waiting, Yugi!" Rebecca yelled at her opponent. "I didn't come here to take a nap! I came to duel!"

"All right then," Yugi drew. "I summon a monster in defense mode."

Rebecca smirked and drew her own card. "Well, well, what you think I lack in respect, I make up in talent. I drew a magic card: Stop Defense."

A purple-robed spellcaster revealed himself, pointing his green wand at the Shadow Ghoul. "She's forced the Dark Magician into attack mode," Tristan said.

"And now, Shadow Ghoul, attack!" Rebecca commanded. "Green Vapor Shrouds!" The green energy blasted away the spellcaster. Yugi's LifePoints fell to 800. "Bye-bye, Dark Magician," she grinned.

"Mr. Muto, Yugi's getting creamed," Tristan protested. "This couldn't be how your duel with Professor Hawkins went."

"Actually, it went exactly like this," Grandpa told them. "But the outcome of this duel may yet surprise you."

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi fell back on his trusted magic card. "That will keep you from attacking for three turns, Rebecca."

"Well, that's really irritating," Rebecca pouted. "Okay, then, if that's the case I pass this turn."

"Yeesh, it didn't even faze her," Joey commented.

"I can use this: Monster Reborn!" Yugi resurrected the Dark Magician.

"Hmm… he's trying to resemble his forces, Teddy, while I'm prevented from attacking him," Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Yugi's play, stroking her bear's head as she talked to it. "But that won't save him." She drew. "I'll play my next card in defense mode, and I'll tell him what it is, 'cause there's no way he can beat my genius brain." She played the monster. "Whee! Another Cannon Soldier!" The purple machine huddled on her field.

"You want an attack, well here it comes," Yugi went in for the strike. "Dark Magician, attack Cannon Soldier! Dark Magic Attack!"

"Thank you," she grinned. "You've just raised Shadow Ghoul's attack power by another 100 points!"

"No matter what Yugi draws next, that Ghoul's more powerful than ever," Tristan said. "Rebecca's strategy seems to be working. Maybe she is a genius."

"Don't count Yugi out yet," Joey told him. "He learned from the master."

"Yugi will pull through," Kisara said. "He took down Seto and Pegasus, and he'll find a way to take Rebecca down too. Besides, I can think of a few cards in his deck that would let him over power that green monster."

"Oh, I understand now," Rebecca mocked her opponent. "You're using the Swords of Revealing Light to stall for time, hoping for some special card to come up. But that isn't going to help him at all, is it, Teddy?" She turned back to the bear. "Now when Shadow Ghoul can attack again! I'll pass this turn too. But next time, when my Ghoul's free to attack, I'll wipe you out!" The Swords vanished from the field.

Yugi drew his card, not saying anything. His blonde bangs hung over his eyes, concealing his expression. "What's the matter, Yugi?" Rebecca sneered. "Didn't you get the card you need?"

Yugi placed his hand over the deck. "I surrender, Rebecca."

 _What?_ Kisara held her bag tighter. _Why would he give up? Where's his crazy come-from-behind combo that takes the match?_ Beside her, her friends voiced equal outbursts of surprise. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Grandpa. Yugi's expression remained concealed to them all by his hair.

"The game's over, Rebecca," Yugi insisted.

The girl squealed in delight. "You mean I win?"

"Yes, you win," he said.

"Bravo! Yay me!" she tossed her bear in the air and caught it again. "We beat him, Teddy! Rebecca the genius wins!"

"I don't get it," Tea said. "Why did you surrender?"

"Yeah, what's up with that, Yuge?" Joey asked.

Rebecca marched up to them. "I won, now give me the Blue-Eyes!" she demanded.

Kisara gave Yugi one last look before she took the card out of her bag, holding it out to the little girl. Rebecca gasped when she saw the taped pieces. "You tore it!" she stood on her tiptoes to lean into Kisara's face. "You destroyed my grandfather's favorite card! What were you even doing with it? And I thought the old man was bad for stealing it!"

"I didn't tear it, and neither did Mr. Muto," Kisara said evenly. "And it still works on arenas. I can vouch for that."

"First he steals it, then you all lie, and now it's ruined!" the little girl crossed into tantrum. "You're all despicable!"

"I treasured that card, Rebecca," Grandpa insisted. "I would never have destroyed it."

"The person who did do it has been dealt with," Kisara said, remembering all that Seto had gone through since he ripped the card. She still didn't like what Seto had done, but he had been punished enough. "And like I said, the card still works in arenas."

"I've heard just about enough of your lies!" Rebecca yelled at all of them.

"Rebecca, behave yourself," a new voice entered the arena. A man about Grandpa's age with gray hair and a gray mustache smiled at them. He wore a cream suit with a red-bow, and he had the air of a gentleman.

"Grandpa?" the little girl stared at him.

"Arthur? Is it really you?" Grandpa asked.

"It's been a long time, Solomon," the man answered.

"Far too long, my dear old friend," Grandpa smiled.

"I do hope my precocious granddaughter hasn't caused you too much trouble," Professor Hawkins said. "Can you forgive her?"

"Define trouble," Kisara muttered.

"For what?" Rebecca cried indignantly.

"Rebecca, did you know Yugi was actually the winner of your duel?" the professor asked, walking to Yugi's place in the arena. The other spectators followed him. The tricolor-haired duelist still stood there, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"No, Grandpa, I won!" she screamed.

The professor ignored her. "Yugi, you're just like your grandfather," he said. "You're a generous young man and a very fine duelist." He picked up the last card Yugi had drawn. It occurred to Kisara that Professor Hawkins may have been watching the duel for quite a while, choosing not to enter until the duel had completed. "I knew it," he said, staring at the card's image. "Rebecca, have a look at this card. It's called Soul Release. If Yugi had played this card in the final turn, you would have been defeated for certain. With Soul Release, Yugi could have freed up to five cards from his graveyard or yours. Do you realize what that means?"

"The Shadow Ghoul's attack points would have dropped," Kisara answered, realizing the possible combo. "With that much difference, Dark Magician could have destroyed Shadow Ghoul along with the rest of Rebecca's LifePoints."

"Exactly," Professor Hawkins smiled.

"So Yugi never really had to surrender?" Rebecca's green eyes were wide as saucers. "Then why!" she glared at him.

Yugi looked away, opening the door for Professor Hawkins to answer. "Don't you understand? Yugi wanted to show you that there's much more to dueling than just winning and losing. He wanted you to see that the way to the Heart of the Cards is through your own heart." He looked at the rest of the group. "I heard Solomon tell you about how the tome collapsed and we began our duel. After the duel was declared, Solomon also sacrificed a victory to save my life.

"I felt weak, overcome by the heat. And Solomon surrendered the duel so that I could have the last of the water. Fortunately, the rest of the crew broke through our prison soon after that. But if Solomon hadn't given me that water, I might not be here now." He turned his gaze on his granddaughter. "He saved my life, Rebecca. But there's more. In my duel with Solomon, it's true that I sent any number of monsters to the graveyard to bring the Shadow Ghoul to its ultimate power, but I never failed to honor those monsters for their sacrifice. In their own way, they were every bit as important to me as the Shadow Ghoul card itself. Even more than the monsters, though, a duelist must always respect his opponent. In Solomon's case, I felt such respect and gratitude that I gave him my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Yeah, and he showed his respect and thanks by ripping it up!" she glared at Grandpa. Kisara looked away from the two Hawkins.

Grandpa took the card from her. "It was damaged, Arthur," he apologized, holding the dragon out to his old friend. "Forgive me."

"That doesn't matter, Solomon," Professor Hawkins assured him. "What matters is that you kept it as a token of our friendship. You valued the card not for its rarity but for what it represents: the bond between us." He turned back to his granddaughter. "Now do you understand, Rebecca? Great duels can form the basis of great and lasting friendships because the cards are about heart."

"My heart?" she turned big green eyes on him.

"The heart of every duelist," he answered, "and the Heart of the Cards. That's what Yugi was trying to show you."

"I'm sorry," Rebecca turned to face Yugi.

"It's okay," he said.

"You mean you forgive me?"

"Sure," Yugi smiled and held out a card. "Here take this card."

Kisara recognized the image of the card, the one he received when he became King of Games. "The Ties of Friendship?" Rebecca read.

"Yeah," the younger Muto nodded. "I'd like you to have it."

"Thanks, Yugi."

"Say, Solomon," Professor Hawkins turned to Grandpa. "It's been ages since you and I have dueled."

"Is that a challenge I hear, Arthur?"

"Oh, this I gotta see!" Joey grinned. "Dueling Grandpas!"

"Mr. Muto, remember you just got out of the hospital," Tristan cautioned.

"Yes, but I could outduel any of you young turks even if I was still in a coma.

Kisara grinned and backed away, slipping out of the arena. _I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get stuff done._ She glanced at the time on her phone—2:20 p.m. The duel had taken longer than she had hoped. _Please let me find something._

"Hey, Kisara, where are you going?"

Kisara ignored Joey and walked faster, determined to make it out of the building. "Kisara, wait!" Joey sprinted to catch up, cutting her off. "What is going on?"

"I have things I need to take care of," she answered, peering at him through her bangs. She stepped past him, intent on continuing her exit.

He grabbed her hand. "There's more to it than that," he said. "You think we didn't notice you were on edge the entire duel? You were checking your phone every five minutes. And you're hiding behind your hair. You only do that when there's something you don't want to talk about."

 _We really don't give Joey enough credit. He notices things without us realizing it._ "I had a fight with my guardian," she admitted. "He kicked me out because of Duelist Kingdom and other things. I have until tomorrow afternoon to get my stuff out of the apartment. I need to go so I can find a job to pay for a new place and an actual place to stay." Kisara took a shaky breath to steady herself. "I didn't want to say anything because it's my problem. I burned my bridge with him, and I have to deal with the consequences of it."

"You could have told us earlier," Joey stared her down. "Aren't we your friends?"

"You are," she answered, her eyes misting a little. "Which is why I didn't say anything. I didn't want to worry you."

"Hey, you know Yugi and I didn't become friends under the best circumstances," he told her. "And after everything we just went through, I think we can handle this. And if you want my advice, I'd ask Tea to stay at her place. It's not as big as Rich Boy's mansion, but it sure beats scrambling for a place to stay."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"You won't know unless you ask," Joey grinned. "Come on, let's go talk to her. And if we're lucky, we'll get to see Gramps and Professor Hawkins duel."

"I thought we agreed Grandpa wasn't supposed to duel?" Kisara smiled and followed Joey back into the arena.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"So what do you think?"

"Are you _sure_ it's okay I stay?"

"Yes. For the hundredth time, _yes_."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Kisara looked over the light blue room offered to her. A twin-sized bed was pushed against the wall under the window. Next to the closet was a four-drawered dresser, and in the opposite corner stood a desk. _They must be used to guests having some kind of work to get done while here._ "Tea, you know my life hasn't been simple. I haven't had someone willingly take me in. I guess it's given me some trust issues; it just seems too good to be true."

"It's okay," Tea slung an arm over her shoulders. "I don't want to pressure you, but you are more than welcome here."

"Thank you," Kisara smiled at her friend, pulling her into a full hug. "If there's anything I can do to repay you or your parents, please let me know."

"Just help me keep Joey and Tristan in line," Tea grinned. "And to be honest, I always wanted a sister."

"And more female friends?" Kisara laughed.

"That too," the brunette laughed with her. "Can you blame me when before you came my three closest friends were all guys?"

"I guess not, but my two closest friends were both guys too," the white-haired girl replied. "Though Seto and Mokuba didn't get into brawls like Joey and Tristan."

"I keep forgetting you and Kaiba knew each other when you were kids."

"Despite everything with Gozaburo, those were good times," Kisara reminisced the days spent in the Kaiba Mansion library.

"Kisara, do you want to go get your stuff tonight or wait until tomorrow morning?" Yumi Gardner stepped into the room. It was obvious Tea had gotten most of her looks from her mother, except Yumi had black hair and brown eyes. "It's supposed to rain tomorrow, but if you'd rather wait, that's fine too. We can get an early start and beat the weather. Gabriel has to go into the office in the morning, but I'm sure we can manage without him. Tea also said your friends would be willing to help move stuff."

"Whichever is more convenient for you, Mrs. Gardner," Kisara answered. "I don't have that much stuff as it is."

"Please, call me Yumi," she said. "You don't have to be so formal with me."

"Thank you, Yumi," Kisara gave the woman a polite bow. "I do appreciate you letting me stay here."

"How about we get your stuff tomorrow," Tea suggested. "It's already been a long day. I'll call the guys. If we all pitch in, we'll have the rest of the day to hang out at Yugi's."

"Sure," Kisara agreed.

"Okay, I'll go tell Gabriel." Yumi left the two girls alone.

"Well today was definitely interesting," Kisara sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't strangle Rebecca with the way she was going on," Tea admitted. "Not my proudest moment."

"I was on the verge of losing my temper with her too," Kisara said. "I did not want to hand over that card when Yugi surrendered."

"Yeah, it's too bad you can't have your own Blue-Eyes," Tea said. "You kicked butt with it at Duelist Kingdom."

"Yeah, but I only put it in my deck because the situation was desperate," Kisara replied. "I never thought someone would try to impersonate Seto and steal his deck. This whole week was crazy. I hope our next midterm is more relaxing."

"We can hope," Tea chuckled. "Let's get some sleep. Knowing Mom, she'll want to get the move taken care of pretty early."

"Sure thing," Kisara smiled. "I think I'm ready to call it a day."

"Same. Good night, Kisara."

"Good night, Tea. And thank you again."

"What are friends for?"

 _ **So a couple of notes. I had planned on Kisara moving in with Tea from the beginning. I'm going to touch back on her guardian down the road, and I admit I'm not 100 percent sure of how I wrote the situation for him throwing Kisara out. But like her other relatives, he doesn't really care about her; this was just his excuse to get rid of her. And by doing this, Kisara has the opportunity to live with people who will actually want her, something she hasn't had since her mom died. And for reference on the name drops: Lee=guardian, Satine=Kisara's mom, Yumi=Tea's mom, and Gabriel=Tea's dad.**_

 _ **As for the Hawkins: I think Professor Hawkins gave Grandpa the Blue-Eyes before Yugi was born. The way the two talk, it seems like Grandpa had the card for years. If Grandpa had received the card when the grandkids were alive, then Yugi and Rebecca would have been more familiar with how the Blue-Eyes ended up with Grandpa. The show made it seem like neither knew the specific circumstances of what happened.**_


	15. Duel Monsters is Now a Video Game

_**I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would totally make the Legendary Heroes video game. And I'd probably be playing it all the time.**_

Chapter Fifteen: Duel Monsters is Now a Video Game

"Mr. Kaiba," Crump tried to keep the surprise out of his voice and failed, to Mokuba's amusement. The accountant's black mustache dropped into a frown. The thunderstorm outside the window matched the doom and gloom drawn on the faces of the five members of board of directors.

"What an unexpected surprise," Gangsley added. Mokuba recognized the look on the head of business's face, the one he wore when handling negotiations on behalf of KaibaCorp.

"Yes, I'm sure it is, you treacherous snakes," Seto icily addressed the board of directors. Mokuba bit back a smile as the five members each showed a look of fear. "You see, I know all about your partnership with Pegasus and the scheme you had to take over my corporation."

"That's right," Mokuba chimed in, happy he was able to back up his brother. They should have known better than to try to kidnap him. Seto didn't let anyone get away with hurting Mokuba. And Mokuba wasn't going to forget his time in Pegasus's castle anytime soon. "What you guys did was really messed up. Working with that creep to try and get rid of my brother and me—you guys are sick."

"You're all fired, and I suggest you leave now before I really lose my temper and take more than just your jobs," Seto glared at each member.

"But let us explain!" Ganglsey pleaded.

"Don't test me, you slime," Seto cut him off.

"Seto, if you simply let us speak, you'll understand why we did what we did," the bald businessman pressed on. Mokuba glared at him. He didn't trust the businessman at all; he barely trusted him when Seto enlisted the board's help when overthrowing Gozaburo years ago.

"That I doubt," Seto scoffed.

"The sole reason we formed this so-called partnership with Master—pardon, Mr.—Pegasus was to rescue you," Johnson, the legal advisor, pushed his glasses up farther on his nose as he spoke.

"Yes, Johnson is absolutely, right," Gangsley said. Mokuba could see they were scrambling to appeal to Seto, not that it would work. Nobody crossed Seto. Ever. "Pegasus was the one who wanted your company, and we thought perhaps if he had some sort of phony alliance with him, it would lead us to you."

"You expect us to believe that?" Mokuba couldn't believe these guys. They went too far for just a ploy. They threw Mokuba right into Pegasus's clutches! He scowled at them, looking to Seto for their next move.

Gangsley leaned into hands, ever the negotiator. "Seto, we had no intention of taking over KaibaCorp. In fact, we've been waiting for your stamp of approval before we send out our latest product. It's your virtual pod. We've readied it for market distribution."

"You have?" Seto's expression gave nothing away, even to Mokuba. "Impressive. But don't think that means you're off the hook. Any of you."

"Yeah, you tell him," Mokuba cheered for his brother.

He recognized the look in Seto's eyes as he thought over the possibility of the pod's success. "At last, Mokuba, my virtual adventure game is ready to be tested," Seto smirked. He turned and left the board to wonder what their overall fate would be.

"Seto, wait!" Mokuba trotted to catch up to his brother, following him into the elevator. "You just got back yesterday. Why do you have to try it out right now?"

"You don't need to worry about it, Mokuba," Seto assured him.

"But it could be a trap!" Mokuba insisted. The board had already betrayed them once. Who's to say they wouldn't do it again?

"You're forgetting, Little Brother, I designed each and every program in this game myself," Seto told him. The elevator doors opened, letting them out not far from the room Seto's pod was stored in. "You know how long I've been waiting for this moment, and now it's finally here."

They entered the dark lab; sensors registered their presence and turned on the lights. In the center of the room, the pod stood open and ready, connected to several terminals. "Isn't it beautiful? And at last it's finished."

Mokuba smirked. Seto always saw his own technology as beautiful. But he wasn't wrong. No one could design anything better than Seto. The brunet situated himself in the pod, and the machine powered up, the visor lowering itself over his eyes. "Insert dueling deck into the drive recognizer," the computer instructed. Seto pulled his deck from his trench coat and placed it in the designated slot. "All systems go. Virtual Screen closing."

The glass covering of the pod lowered itself, sealing Seto inside. "Get ready, Mokuba," Seto told him before the lid closed completely.

"Virtual Screen locked. Reality Link uploading," the computer continued. Part of Mokuba wished Seto had put Lara in charge of the pod. Lara could not be hacked; she was programmed to only follow Seto and Mokuba's commands. If Lara was controlling the pods, he wouldn't have to worry about any possible sabotage. Plus the computer assistant was really funny. "Big Brother, are you positive about this?" Mokuba asked one last time. Once he flipped the switch, Seto would be inside the game and cut off from Mokuba until he exited.

"Absolutely," Seto answered. "Now start it up."

"Okay then."

"I won't be long, Mokuba," Seto assured him.

 _I hope he knows what he's doing._ Mokuba steeled himself and pulled the lever, powering up the virtual reality. The flashed with light, blinding him. "Be careful!" he called to his brother.

A display on one of the screens showed Seto's process. Stylized like an adventure game they played growing up, it showed Seto walking through a forest. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. "Maybe I was wrong. He's okay… so far." Mokuba couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Maybe he was just on edge from everything that happened with Pegasus.

No sooner than he thought that then the pod and the screen flashed with a blinding light. Seto screamed, and his body went limp. Mokuba opened the pod. "Seto, are you okay? Say something!"

The doors of the lab locked, and Gangsley's image flashed over the display. "Your brother's obsession with technology has always been his greatest weakness."

"What did you do?" Mokuba demanded, fighting down the sense of panic. It was just like before. He was alone against the board, and he didn't have any way of fighting back without Seto.

"Seto should have headed your warning, Little Mokuba," the image flipped to Johnson. "But now it's too late, and his mind is imprisoned in his own game."

"Yes," Ganglsey continued. "Thanks to a few technical modifications we've made. And with you our prisoner once again, there'll be no one to stop us from taking over KaibaCorp."

"Big Brother," Mokuba looked to his unconscious brother before making a decision. He grabbed Seto's deck from the slot and his phone from his pocket. He had to work fast; he could hear the guards outside the room working their way in. Mokuba pried open the ventilation shaft and pulled himself in just as the door unlocked. Using the vents, Mokuba escaped the building and into the thunderstorm.

He pulled Kisara's number up on the phone. Seto only gave this number to those he trusted, and right now, she was the only one Mokuba was sure he could trust. "Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up," he repeated as he ran through the pouring rain.

"I'm sorry. The person you are trying to reach is not accepting calls at this time. Please try your call again later." Mokuba tried again. "I'm sorry. The person you are trying to reach is not accepting calls at this time. Please try your call again later." He got the same error message each time he tried. _What now?_ He didn't even know where Kisara lived, let alone whether or not she would be home. She could be hanging out with Yugi and her other friends for all he knew.

 _Yugi._ Mokuba looked around, now paying attention to his surroundings. The Mutos' game shop wasn't far from here. Kisara could be there, or at least someone would know where she was. Seto wouldn't like him asking Yugi for help, but knowing Seto's rival, he'd help as soon as he heard Seto was in trouble. And Mokuba would feel a lot better having Kisara _and_ Yugi at his back. It was his best chance at saving his brother.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Looks like we got everything out just in time," Tea commented as the group ducked into the Mutos' game store."

"I really appreciate you helping me get everything, guys," Kisara thanked her friends. They had gotten her things out of her apartment and over to Tea's house just before Lee arrived to claim the rest of 'his' stuff. Luckily, with Yumi as the adult and her friends with her, her final conversation with her guardian went better than she could have hoped, though it wasn't particularly good. "And I'm sorry Lee was… unfriendly," she offered the word diplomatically. She felt weird. It was the first time she ever actually called Lee by name. She didn't like him, bordering on hating him, but he was gone, out of her life now. It would take some time for her stop worrying about crossing him.

"You got nothing to apologize for," Joey said. "If you don't mind me saying, that guy's a jerk."

"I can't believe he took your phone too," Tristan said.

"I only had it so he could check up on me," Kisara pointed out. "And since he _was_ paying for it, I can't argue with him taking it back. But it's not like I really used it that much." Her one regret about the loss of her phone was that she didn't get Seto's number out of it before her guardian had taken it. She would have to ask Seto for it again when he came back to school. "But I'm done with him, and there's no point in dwelling on it now."

"Yeah, let's just have some fun," Joey began browsing the display. "Hey, Gramps, how much is this box of packs?"

"Twelve dollars," Grandpa told, smiling at the prospect of business. Yugi slipped into the back to make hot chocolate for everyone, warmth against the cold of the rain.

"I'll take it," Joey grinned. "Put it on my tab."

"Your tab's past due," Grandpa shot him down.

"Then put it on Tristan's," Joey said.

"Hey!" Tristan glared at his friend.

"Looks like you'll have to start working behind the desk to pay it off," Kisara chuckled.

The bell over the door chimed, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Everyone turned to see a soaking wet Mokuba. "Kisara!" he shot forward, throwing his arms around her waist. "Please, you have to help," he begged, burying his face in her blue hoodie.

"Calm down, _Petit Fr_ _è_ _re_ ," Kisara hugged him tightly, ignoring the water dripping off him. "It's all right. Just tell me what happened."

"Let's do this in the back," Yugi held the door open for them, gesturing to the Mutos' living room. The rest of the group followed him.

Grandpa handed out hot chocolate, and Yugi grabbed a blanket for Mokuba to warm up with. "Seto was going to fire the board who betrayed us," Mokuba explained, "but they claimed working with Pegasus was a ruse to find him."

"And he bought that?" Joey asked. Kisara shushed him with a hand motion.

"They offered a finished version of the virtual reality pod he's been working on for who knows how long," Mokuba continued. "Seto insisted on testing it right away, but it was a trap. Now he's stuck in there, and the board is continuing their plan to take over KaibaCorp. They would have captured me too, but I managed to sneak through the vents and escape."

"So how do we get Seto out?" Kisara asked.

"He has to beat the game," Mokuba answered.

"But if those creeps reprogrammed the entire adventure just to keep Kaiba trapped there, how is that possible?" Tea asked.

"I don't know," the eleven-year-old looked into his mug. It was obvious to Kisara he was desperately trying to keep himself together. "But I thought you could help."

"Calm down, Mokuba," Grandpa eased him. "We will. Now tell us more about this virtual pod your brother was designing."

"I don't know much," Mokuba admitted. "I was pretty young when he started it; I remember it wasn't too long after Kisara left."

"I remember him wanting to make some kind of virtual game," Kisara added. "It sounded complicated, more than I could ever understand, but from what Seto said, it didn't seem like Gozaburo was going to let him work on it."

"Seto worked on it when Gozaburo wasn't around, and even more when he was gone," Mokuba continued. "I remember him spending endless hours on the prototypes, trying to make it perfect."

"Prototypes?" Joey repeated. "So there are other ones?"

Mokuba nodded, "In his lab. It was Seto's dream to create the world's ultimate virtual adventure lab. But those corporate jerks turned it into a nightmare." Tears welled in his eyes. Kisara wrapped an arm around him, letting him lean into her.

"Lousy suits," Joey muttered. "We'll show them like we did Pegasus."

"That's right," Yugi agreed. "We'll use those pod prototypes, go to that virtual world, and rescue Kaiba."

"We'll get him back," Kisara promised.

"Thanks, guys," Mokuba smiled at them, hugging Kisara again.

Kisara turned to Grandpa. "May I borrow your Blue-Eyes?" she asked as everyone else grabbed their umbrellas. "I have a feeling we're going to need it."

"Normally I'd say no," the old man answered, "but you already used it at Duelist Kingdom. And I think you're right." He took the velvet-lined box from the shelf behind the counter and handed it to her. "I'd feel a lot better knowing you kids had it against whatever dangers those men have put young Kaiba in."

"Thank you," Kisara added the card to her deck and grabbed her umbrella, sharing it with Mokuba."

"We'll be back soon, Grandpa," Yugi promised. He led the charge down the street followed by Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"Wait up!" Mokuba pleaded as he and Kisara trotted to keep up. "You guys don't even know the way!" The other four slowed down and let Mokuba direct them.

They came to a building not far from the KaibaCorp headquarters. Behind the gate stood a stone statue of a snarling Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "This is it," Mokuba said. "My brother's personal laboratory. He doesn't like anyone messing around in here, but I used to sneak in all the time." He stepped out from under Kisara's umbrella and climbed the gate. Jumping down to the other side, he opened it and took his place next to Kisara again. "This way," he gestured to a side door.

The six slipped passed the Keep Out signs, following the eleven-year-old through the building. He stopped at a room and flipped the lights on inside. "There they are," Mokuba pointed to the pods."

" _Those_ are the prototypes?" Joey asked. "Wow."

 _They're definitely impressive._ Kisara examined the pod closest to her. Mokuba went straight to the main controls. "Yep, just like the model my brother's in," he confirmed.

"Only four pods," Joey counted them off. "I guess someone's staying here. I say Tristan."

"And I say you," Tristan pulled the blond into a headlock.

"I know I'm going," Mokuba declared.

"Mokuba, you're the one who knows how to work these things," Joey said. "You should stay here."

"Yeah, but I also know the most about the virtual land that we're going into," Mokuba countered.

"Good point," Tristan said. "I think I can figure out the controls if you just show me what's what."

"We'll get in," Joey said. "Take care of my gorgeous bod, pal," he grinned at Tristan.

"You guys had better be careful," Tea told them, her bright blue eyes resting on Yugi.

"We'll be fine, Tea," Joey told her and hopped into the pod closest to him. Yugi and Kisara got into two of the others. Mokuba finished explaining the controls to Tristan and jumped into the last pod next to Kisara.

"Yeah, don't you worry about a thing," Yugi assured her. "We'll have Kaiba rescued in no time."

"I'll keep them from getting into too much trouble," Kisara grinned, reminding Tea of their promise last night to keep the guys in line.

"Let her rip, Tristan," Joey told his friend.

"Right," Tristan powered up the machine. "Here we go."

 _We'll be fine._ Kisara bit back her nerves at entering the virtual reality. She really didn't want to think about what would happen if they lost in the board's reprogrammed version of the game. The glass lid closed over her, and a visor dropped down over her eyes.

The machine powered up with a blinding flash, and Kisara was floating. Lights flew all around her, and then she was standing in a forest next to Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba. _I don't really feel different._ She felt like she would be walking into the game store. And their appearances hadn't really changed either. Kisara still had her blue hoodie over a white shirt and jeans; Joey had his jeans, white shirt, and green jacket; Yugi still wore his school uniform, and Mokuba had his red-striped shirt, white bandana, and jeans. The only noticeable change was a version of Seto's duel disk strapped to their left arms.

"I'm glad I've got my dueling deck with me, but this LifePoint counter makes me a bit nervous," Yugi said, eyeing the 2000 LifePoints on the display as they walked through the forest.

"So what happens if we run out?" Kisara asked.

"I know what happens in a video game when you lose a life," Yugi answered, "but I don't know what happens here. It's kind of a scary thought."

"No joke, guys," Joey said.

"By the way, Mokuba," Kisara turned to the youngest member of the group. "When did you build a deck?"

"It's Seto's," he answered. "I kind of panicked, and I didn't want another imposter to take his deck again."

"It's okay," she assured him. "Between what you know about this game and what the four of us know about Duel Monsters, we'll make it. Focusing on the worst-case scenario won't get us anywhere. We'll end up scaring ourselves more than that corporate board will."

"Speaking of scary," Mokuba pointed ahead. The group had reached the end of the forest and stumbled upon a graveyard.

"It's hard to believe all of this is virtual and not real," Yugi led them through the rows of tombstones.

"Yeah, well it looks pretty real enough to me," Joey muttered.

"It's a good thing I'm still following my scary-movie ban," Kisara added, keeping herself in the middle of the group. The surprises she and the others experienced when they were searching that cave for Joey lingered in the back of her mind.

A monster broke to the surface right next her; Kisara screamed. "Zombie alert!" Joey yelled. Two more zombies broke through the surface to join the red armored monster facing them. All together they faced a rotting dragon, warrior, and clown. Numbered stats appeared above them.

"They're Duel Monsters," Kisara realized.

"So if I just draw a card," Joey pulled a card from his deck. "Then… I really don't know what."

"Let me show you how it's done," Mokuba drew his own card and held it up. "I summon the Rude Kaiser!"

"And I summon the Dark Magician," Yugi followed the eleven-year-old's lead.

"Show them what you're made of, Seiyaryu!" Kisara called on her pink dragon.

"Attack!" they commanded their monsters. The three creatures blasted through the zombies.

"So that's how you do it in the virtual world," Joey said.

The three zombies regenerated themselves. "They're back?" Mokuba stepped back from them.

"I got them," Joey held up the card he had previously drawn. "I summon the Flame Swordsman!" The orange-and-blue clad warrior charged at the zombies. "Go, Flaming Sword of Battle!"

"Joey, cancel your Flame Swordsman's attack!" Yugi yelled to him. "Hurry!"

It was too late. The Flame Swordsman sliced through the Dragon Zombie, but it regenerated again, this time more powerful than the warrior. The zombie roared and destroyed the Swordsman. Joey's LifePoints fell to 1820. "What is going on?" the blond asked. "Every time we slay one of these zombie monsters, they come back even stronger."

"Isn't this what happened in your duel against that Bonz guy?" Kisara asked.

"Oh yeah," Joey's eyes lit up in realization and held up a card. "Zombies have zero defense power, so by activating Shield and Sword, I can switch their attack and defense points so their attack becomes zero!" The area flashed with light as all the monsters' stats were switched. "They're all yours, Yuge!"

"Go, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi ordered his magician to attack, obliterating the zombies. In front of each of the duelists' feet, a card with a picture of coins and the number five lay.

"What do you think this is?" Mokuba asked, picking his up.

"Must be part of some kind of scoring system," Yugi reasoned.

"Hey, my LifePoints aren't going back up," Joey watched his gauge.

"That sure can't be good, can't it?" Mokuba checked his own gauge.

"Man, I guess these virtual monsters are playing for keeps," Joey concluded.

"Well, those corporate goons didn't want Seto to succeed at this," Kisara reminded them.

A giggle drew their attention to one of the tombstones. Behind a cross hovered a small girl dressed in blue. Her wings fluttered rapidly as she ducked out of sight behind the tombstone. "What is that thing?" Mokuba asked.

"It looks like a fairy," Kisara answered.

"I bet it's one that they put in these games to help the players out," Joey suggested.

"It would make sense," Kisara agreed. "We won't find Seto by wandering around here. We should find other characters in the game so we know how to move forward."

The little fairy giggled and took off, leading the others to follow her. The reached a cliff edge, but the girl was gone. "That slippery little sprite," Joey grimaced at losing their only lead.

"Hey, look!" Mokuba ran to the edge of the cliff. "I think I found what that fairy was trying to show us."

The others joined him, spotting the town at the bottom of the cliff. "Let's go explore it!" Joey took off down the cliff, leaving the other three to chase after him.

The town seemed almost like a cross between a renaissance fair and Domino. People moved about their business; stores and stalls showed various products as peddlers called for

"Well, I wanted to find other players," Kisara said as they moved the crowded bazaar. "Now what should we do?"

"I'm just glad we all ate before we got here," Joey grimaced at one stall's smoked lizards for sale.

"Check this out," Yugi called their attention. He and Mokuba stood in front of a store selling Duel Monster cards.

"I guess Seto put this in for when the game would be released," Kisara reasoned. "Players could start with their own decks, and if they didn't have money for really rare cards, they could buy them here and try them out. Especially if the purpose of the story is for the player to be the hero."

"For having not heard of this before today, you seem to have a lot of insight," Joey said.

"Between discussing them with Seto and Mokuba when we were younger and all the video games you play, I've picked up a few things," she answered. "Besides, since enemies are supposed to get progressively harder, it makes sense that better equipment would be available to fight those enemies. The game wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"Anyway, let's take them!" Joey called to store owner.

"I don't think it works that way," Mokuba pointed to the prices below the cards. The lowest one said 2000 points.

"But we must have earned at least that many from those zombies," Joey took out his point card, frowning at the amount. "Not even close," he sighed.

"Come on, guys, let's concentrate on finding my brother first," Mokuba reminded them of their mission.

"Right," Yugi and Kisara said at the same time.

"Okay," Joey fought of his disappointment at not getting any of the cards. "Let's split up and comb this town for clues."

"We'll meet up at the water fountain," Yugi told them. The other three nodded, and they split up.

Kisara headed north through the more residential areas. "Excuse me," she stopped a woman passing by her. "Have you seen a guy taller than me with brown hair and wearing a long blue coat?" Mokuba had mentioned Seto was wearing his blue trench coat when he entered the game, and since their outfits hadn't changed, his probably hadn't either. That coat would definitely stand out here; most of the residents wore some shade of brown with the occasional gray.

"I haven't seen anyone like that," the woman answered. She continued on her way, preventing Kisara from asking anything else.

She sighed at looked around at the population moving through the street, asking anyone she could about Seto. From what she knew of these games, characters with some kind of quest or information usually had some kind of indicator. But there were so many people in the town. How would she find one quest character in the whole place? And how would that help them find Seto?

"What do we got here? A stranger all by her lonesome?" a voice sounded behind her. Kisara whipped around to see three guys eyeing her. Based on the weapon sheaths they wore over their worn tunics and breeches and the bulge of money in their coin pouches, she assumed these three were bandits.

"I'm looking for someone," she said, keeping her voice calm. It probably wouldn't help if they saw how nervous she was. "Have you seen a guy wearing a long blue coat? He'd be a few inches taller than me with brown hair."

"Haven't seen him, not that I care," the guy in the center scoffed. "I'm not interested in him." He looked her over.

"Then I have nothing to discuss with you," Kisara turned away, watching the three out of the corner of her eye. She started down the street when one of the other two blocked her way.

"But we have stuff to discuss with you," the one blocking her sneered.

"I warning you to stay away," Kisara glared at him.

"Or what?" the third one asked.

"Or you'll have to deal with a friend of mine," she reached for her deck. She didn't need a large dragon to deal with these three; she just needed something to chase them off. "Come on out, Petit Dragon!"

The little golden dragon flew around her before resting on her shoulder. The bandits laughed. "That little thing is going to deal with us?"

"Show them what you can do," Kisara smiled at her dragon. It took to the air again and began blasting them with dragon fire. Crying in pain, the bandits ran off. Petit Dragon landed in Kisara's outstretched arms. "Thank you," she hugged it. The little dragon nuzzled her cheek before returning to her deck. "I'd better go find the others."

Yugi was already at the water fountain when she arrived. "Any luck?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "Not even a quest leading us to the game's end."

"What about you, Joey?" the shorter duelist spotted their blond friend heading towards them, a dog hanging off the tail of his green jacket. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, I found out I hate virtual dogs," Joey staggered over, trying to make the dog release him.

"Hey, guys," Mokuba called to them. "I got a great lead."

"Finally some good news," Kisara said. "What'd you get?"

"See that mountain?" he led them to edge of town and pointed to a snow-covered peak past the sand dunes. "An old woman I was talking to said that she saw a man with a prisoner headed there this morning. Supposedly, there's some kind of ancient temple at the top, and the only way to get there is by crossing this desert."

"Great, so where's our ride out?" Joey asked.

Mokuba took off running into the dunes. " _Petit Fr_ _è_ _re_ , wait for us!" Kisara called after him, racing to catch up. Yugi was close behind her.

"Hey, us includes me!" Joey brought up the rear.

It wasn't long before a sandstorm blew over them. "I gotta hand it to your brother," Joey said as he held his arm over his face. "This virtual sand—it tastes just like real sand."

"We should go back," Yugi's voice was muffled underneath his sleeve. "It's too rough."

"No, we can't," Mokuba insisted from behind his bandana. "We have to keep going."

"Mokuba, we won't find Seto if we lose our way in this storm," Kisara said.

No sooner than she said that, a twister barreled through their path, heading straight for the four travelers. "Brace yourselves!" Yugi called out to everyone.

Kisara pulled Mokuba close, shielding him from the impact of the twister. She felt the wind pull them from the ground, and everything went black.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Kisara," someone shook her. She groaned, feeling sand on her cheek. "Kisara, wake up." She opened her eyes to see Mokuba hovering over her. "Great, you're okay!" He threw his arms around her.

"Don't worry, _Petit Fr_ _è_ _re_ , I'm fine," she hugged him tightly. "What about Yugi and Joey?"

"They're over there," Mokuba gestured to the other two member of their party. Joey shook Yugi awake, filling him in on what happened. "I'm sorry, _Sœur_. That wouldn't have happened if I had waited."

"It's all right," Kisara assured him. "We're okay, and we'll find a way to get across to Seto. We've both survived worse than this. Just remember: one step at a time."

Mokuba nodded, but their conversation was interrupted by a wheezing laugh. "That ain't no way to be crossing no desert." The four turned to see an older man sitting in a rocking chair on a nearby porch.

"Wait, are you saying you know how to cross it then?" Joey ran up to ask the man, followed by Yugi.

"No, it's not me who knows," the man answered. "It's them desert-crossing Niwatori chickens."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kisara asked, walking with Mokuba to join the group. She shook the remaining sand out of her long hair.

"You mean the Niwatori card!" Joey realized.

"Thanks, mister," Yugi said. "Could you please tell us where we could go to get a card?"

"I wish I could," the man told them. "But they can't be got; they can only be won."

"Man, this guy's an odd bird," Joey muttered.

"Maybe it's some kind of prize, like a quest or something," Kisara suggested.

"You say prized bird?" the man said. "It sure is, especially around here."

"Uhhhh," Joey groaned and pulled at his hair. "I can't understand what he's trying to tell us!"

"Maybe one of the cards stands we saw on the way in has one," Mokuba suggested.

"It's worth a try," Yugi agreed. "There certainly are plenty of card stands in this town. Surely one of them has to have it."

They wandered from shop to shop looking for the card with no luck. On the way back to the fountain, Kisara noticed a sign advertising some kind of contest. It had a card with a beige bird on it with a blonde woman in a butterfly mask and red cape over her white tube top and purple mini skirt that matched her boots. "Hey, Yugi, what does Niwatori look like again?"

"Why?" the tri-color haired duelist turned to see what she noticed. "Wait, that's what the old man meant!"

"Fame, glory, and the prized Niwatori card await the heroic warrior who can beat our champion," Mokuba read. "Signed the Grand Battle Chief and Combat Outfitter of Shadow Coliseum."

"Let's sign up!" Joey grinned. "I always wanted to be a warrior."

"Let's just hope these matches don't end up like real gladiator fights did," Kisara said. "I'd hate for us to end up in a fight to the death.

It wasn't hard for them to find the coliseum. After a couple of instructions from passing people, they found the right place to sign up. The person who greeted them was a humanoid toad who was unimpressed with their crew. "One of you as a coliseum warrior?" he scoffed. "I don't know. This town takes its gladiator matches very seriously. But if it's a shot at the champion you desire—one moment," he shot his tongue out to catch a fly buzzing around him. _If I throw up here, will I throw up in the real world too?_ Kisara tried not to think about it and keep her lunch where it was. "Far be it for me to stand in your way," the toad continued. He went into a back room and pulled out an outfit—a green cape with a pig mask. "Here," he held it out to Yugi. "Your battle mask and combat cape."

"Is all this stuff really necessary?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," the toad answered. "If you're going to lose all your LifePoints, you may as well look like a hero."

"All of my LifePoints?" the tri-color duelist repeated.

"Give that stuff to me, Yuge," Joey stepped in.

"Joey, what are you planning?" Kisara asked.

"I'm not letting Yuge or anyone else risk their LifePoints for this," he answered. "I'll fight that champion."

"But, Joey, you already have fewer LifePoints than the rest of us," Yugi answered.

"Yeah, well it looks like I'm just going to have to be extra careful then," Joey took the fighting gear from his shorter friend. "But so will the champ once he sees the skills that I have."

"Okay," Yugi relented.

"Thanks, Joey," Mokuba said.

"You better be careful or I'll send a dragon to haunt you forever," Kisara glared at him.

"Don't worry about it," Joey winked at them. "Being a hero is what I do best."

He pulled the cape and mask on over his clothes and headed to the arena entrance. Kisara, Yugi, and Mokuba found seats in the front row. Anything they said was drowned out by the crowd cheering for both the fight and their champion. _I sure hope Joey knows what he's doing._

"Ladies and gentlemen," the toad's voice filled the arena. "We have at last found a soul brave enough to challenge our champion! I present to you the purveyor of poundings, the picture of pugnacity, the pig that packs a punch! Introducing the challenger that I've dubbed Señor Porky!" Joey walked out into the arena, booed and ridiculed by the crowd.

"Come on, Joey!" Yugi called to his friend. "You can do it!"

"Now introducing our undefeated champ," the toad continued, "the Monarch of Mayhem, the Queen of Mean: Madame Butterfly!" Four men carried in a throne occupied by the woman on the announcement for the contest.

The champion jumped off her throne and stood opposite Joey. "Huh, I knew guys could be dirty as pigs—didn't know they dressed the part," she commented on Joey's attire. "Hope you duel better than you smell, you swine." She held a card up.

"You know what I like about butterflies?" Joey asked. "They don't talk!" He summoned his Flame Swordsman.

"Have I got a girl for you?" Madame Butterfly summoned her own monster: Harpie Lady.

"Harpie Lady?" Kisara looked between the champion and the bird-woman.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

 _Blonde hair… Harpie Lady… Is it possible?_ Kisara watched Madame Butterfly as Joey sent his Flame Swordsman to attack. "I knew it," the blonde champion scoffed. "Pigs don't know about trap cards." A reflective surface materialized between the Harpie Lady and the Swordsman. "Mirror Wall!" The warrior struck his reflection with his sword, cutting his strength in half.

"Can it be?" Yugi seemed to connect the same dots Kisara had.

Madame Butterfly laughed at Joey's plight. "My Harpie Lady really knows how to bring home the bacon. Ready for the big finish?" She held up another card. "Rose Whip Attack!" The Harpie Lady snapped a whip, flicking it at the Flame Swordsman.

"Hold on!" Joey pulled off his mask, revealing his identity to his opponent.

"Stop attack!" she cancelled her move. "Joey, is that you?" She pulled off her mask, revealing the face of Mai Valentine.

"What are you doing here, Mai?" Yugi called to the blonde champion. He hopped over the railing in front of them followed by Kisara and Mokuba.

"Yugi, Kisara, _and_ Mokuba?" Mai looked to each of them. "I'm… testing this game for some suits at KaibaCorp."

"Which suits?" Mokuba asked.

"I didn't get their names," she said, "but the one who talked to me had a brown beard, and the other seemed rather disinterested, more just wanting to work on the machine than talk to me."

"Leichter and Nesbitt," Mokuba narrowed his eyes. He would know which board members were likely to do this. "It would be them to sabotage the game."

"Listen, you could be in danger, Mai," Joey said.

"Yeah," Mokuba shook off his dislike of the two who convinced Mai to test the game. "Those suits kidnapped my big brother."

"Kaiba's in a temple across the desert," Yugi added. "They've trapped his mind in this virtual game."

"Kaiba's here?" Mai's eyes widened.

"Yes," Kisara answered. "And we need the Niwatori card to find him. It's the only way to get across the desert to him."

"That's the prize card for this match," Mai realized.

The crowd began booing them, demanding the duel continue. "I know this crowd's a fake, but they look really mad," Joey commented. "We might have a problem getting out of here without finishing the duel."

"You guys can't!" Kisara looked between them. "We can't risk you two losing all your LifePoints."

"And even if we do manage to escape, we still won't find Kaiba without that Niwatori card," Joey eyed the prize next to the toad.

"Well I'm not so sure about crossing a desert," Mai's eyes flicked around the area, making a plan. "But I'm over this place." She winked at them. "And I'm positive that I can get that Niwatori card." She looked her monster still floating above them. "Harpie Lady, use Rose Whip!" The bird-woman flicked her whip at the prize, wrapping it around the card and pulling it back to her. Mai grabbed the card and shed her cape. Joey followed suit, and the party of five raced out of the arena, chased by the angry mob the spectators had become.

"We gotta reach the desert!" Mokuba yelled as they ran.

"Oh yeah, this is much better than dueling," Joey grumbled.

The mob slowly gained on them. "Enough!" Joey whipped around and held up a card. "Crowd control time! Go, Trap Hole!" A crater appeared underneath the rioters at the front. The rest were stuck until they figured out a way around it.

They made it to the edge of the desert without any further hitches. "Let's hope this works," Kisara said. "I've had enough fun riding sand twisters for today."

"Time to find out if this card will work like the old man said it would," Joey said. "Will you do the honors, Mai?"

She held up the card, and five large beige birds with green plumes appeared in front of them. They each hopped on a bird and began the trek through the desert. "So did those guys at KaibaCorp say why they wanted you to test the game, Mai?" Kisara asked.

"Not really," Mai told her. "Like I said, the one guy barely spoke to me. The other guy just called me 'Miss Valentine' and promised I'd be paid well to help test the game."

"They probably wanted to make everything would go according to plan when they used it on my brother," Mokuba reasoned. "Still they couldn't have planned on all of us." He raised his arm to shield his face from the blowing sand."

"But they might compensate for it," Kisara said. "I hope Tea and Tristan don't run into trouble back in the lab."

"Hey, look over there!" Mokuba pointed to a pillar of sand shooting into the air. The entire ground shook.

"It's an earthquake!" Mai yelled.

"No, it's something worse," Yugi said. "It's another obstacle programmed into the game."

"So what is it?" Kisara asked. Vines shot from the ground, thrashing wildly. The five bird riders narrowly avoided being struck by them.

"It's a sandstorm monster!" Joey said. The monster surfaced, revealing a stone creature.

"Then let's take it down!" Kisara drew a card. "Go, Hyozanryu!" A white, sparkling dragon appeared above her. "Attack with Diamond Devastator!" The dragon roared, and white energy shot from its mouth, obliterating the creature.

"Wait to go, Kisara!" Mokuba cheered.

The wind died down, allowing the party members to see a building at the base of the nearest mountain. "Do you see what I see?" Mai asked.

"Some sort of ancient temple," Yugi answered. "That must be what we're looking for."

"Is that where they're keeping Kaiba?" Mai turned to Mokuba.

"An old woman told me it was the temple across the desert," Mokuba said. "So that's gotta be it. Seto's gotta be there."

"Then let's go find him," Kisara nudged her Niwatori forward.

"Go, Drumsticks!" Joey urged his bird faster, passing all of them.

"Uh, guys, Joey name his chicken," Mai looked between the other three.

"It's a Niwatori, Mai," Joey corrected her.

The temple appeared more impressive as the group got closer. Kisara began to think it might give Kaiba Mansion a run for its money, at least in terms of outer appeal. Who knew what the inside would be like?

Once they reached the entrance to the temple, Kisara and Mokuba dismounted followed by the three others. The five Niwatori vanished in a puff of smoke. Mokuba took off running into the temple. "Mokuba, wait!" Kisara chased after him.

"There's no stopping him," she heard Joey sigh from the rest of the group. "Let's go before we lose both of them Kaiba brothers."

They caught up to Mokuba inside of the temple, which gave way to a dark and dank cave. _Now this is déjà vu._ Kisara watched the walls and ceiling for possible traps. "This temple's seen better days," Joey commented.

"I don't think it really was a temple," Kisara said.

"It's definitely creepy," Mai added.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "Let's try to stick together."

They came across a wooden door at least twenty feet tall. "Allow me," Joey pushed the door open. Beyond the doorway, the stone walls were neatly arranged in the confusing twists and turns of a labyrinth.

"Now this is really déjà vu," Kisara said.

"Yeah, it's like when we dueled them weirdo Paradox Brothers, huh, Yuge?" Joey said.

The door slammed shut behind them; no matter how much they pounded, it was going to reopen. "Now I'm freaked," Mai said.

"It's okay," Yugi assured them. "Remember that this is a game, and we'd never reach the end by going backwards anyway. Which means we've gotta go through that maze to find Kaiba."

"So let's get going," Kisara headed forward, flanked by her four friends.

They came to the first intersection when they heard a scream. "Someone's in trouble," Yugi said.

Joey shoved his way past them, running ahead. "I'm on it!"

"Watch where you're going, Joey!" Mai yelled after him. "Unh," she sighed. "That doofus will do anything to meet a girl." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I guess he realizes I'm way out of his league."

"Let's just go find him," Kisara stepped forward to follow the wayward blond. The wall on her right crumbled, revealing the red drills of a Labyrinth Tank.

"Run!" Yugi yelled.

They ran down the passage opposite the metallic menace. The Tank gained on them, and they soon spotted Joey trying to decide which direction to go. "Joey, watch out!" Mai called to him. The group took the left passage, but another Labyrinth Tank blocked their way. They spun around to find a third boxing them in.

"Okay, anybody here got a plan?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, get past those tanks," Yugi answered.

"You got a plan B?" Joey eyed each of the Tanks surrounding them. "Otherwise we're going to have more holes in us than Swiss cheese."

"It'd sure be nice if we could teleport," Kisara said.

"I can do that," Yugi held up a card. "I'll use my Magical Hats!"

A large silk hat materialized around them, surrounding them in darkness. Kisara heard the Tanks fire, but the impact never hit them. "Heh, I love that trick," Joey laughed. "You got us out of there just in time. Now let's move this party." The five began shuffling the Hat away, trying not to hit any of the surrounding walls.

"Ouch, Joey, that's my foot," Mai chastised him.

"Sorry," he apologized. "So are we in the clear?" The Hat dissolved in blue light, letting them see their surroundings again.

"Are you doing okay, Mokuba?" Kisara asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "I'll be better when we find Seto."

"We will," she promised. "We just have to take things one step at a time."

The ground rumbled, evidence the Tanks figured out their trick and were looking for them. A tiny girl in blue flew in front of their faces, the fairy they'd seen earlier. "Think she can help us?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah," Joey answered. "It looks like she wants us to follow her."

"Let's do it," Mai said. The group took off after the little sprite.

"Think she can lead us to my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kisara said. They followed the fairy around another corner.

"Earu, you're back!" a young girl in a frilly pink and white dress greeted the fairy. Kisara did a double take. The girl looked almost exactly like Mokuba. The only difference Kisara could see where her eyes; they were more of blue-violet than blue-gray, and they were softer, framed by thick black lashes. She turned to make sure the Mokuba she knew was still behind her.

Joey laughed at the sight of the girl. "Check it out, Mokuba. Looks like that fairy's turned you into a girl."

"Great, can she make you smart?" Mokuba stepped forward and scowled at him.

"They look like they could be twins," Yugi said.

Mokuba walked up to the girl. "We heard someone scream. Are you all right?"

"I lost Earu, my guide," the girl answered.

"Well we're all here now," Joey grinned. "So can you get us out of this rat trap?"

"I'm lost too," the girl looked away, evidently frightened by the situation, before looking back at the group. "But Earu will find a way out for us," she gestured to the fairy.

"Then lead the way," Kisara told the fairy.

The fairy, Earu, twirled around and selected the passage behind the girl. The six humans followed her, soon making it to the end of the labyrinth. "I can see it!" Mokuba cheered.

"All right!" Joey added. "We're home free!"

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what waited for them outside the maze: the Gate Guardian. "Did I say home free?" Joey asked. "I meant in deep trouble!"

"I can't think of anything that'll beat a monster that strong," Mai said.

"I can," Kisara turned to Yugi and Joey. "Summon the demon dragon."

"You got it," Joey held up a card. "I'll combine my Red-Eyes Black Dragon…"

"With my Summoned Skull," Yugi held up his own card, "And fuse them both with Polymerization to form the Black Skull Dragon." The greenish black dragon hovered over them, sitting at 3200 attack points to the Gate Guardian's 3750.

"Great try, guys, but we still need even more attack power," Mai said.

"I've got that," Kisara held up two cards. "I play two copies of Dragon's Treasure, raising the Black Skull Dragon's attack points by a total of 600 points!"

"Molten Fireball Attack!" Yugi and Joey commanded their dragon. Black Skull Dragon roasted the Gate Guardian, shattering its image in a shower of sparks.

"That's amazing," the girl stared at them in awe. "You're all so brave. So much like the heroes of legend."

"Eh, it was nothing," Joey rubbed his upper lip, trying to hide his embarrassment at the praise.

 _Heroes of legend?_ Kisara wondered what the girl meant. Maybe they finally found the main quest of Seto's game. Or at least they found the way out of the game once they did find Seto.

Before Kisara could ask what the girl meant, a crowd of people came from the tunnel Gate Guardian had been protecting. She heard the name 'Lady Adena' repeated over and over again. "Grandma!" the girl recognized the old woman at the front of the crowd.

"Milady, we've been worried sick about you," the old woman said. She noticed Kisara and the others behind the girl. "I see you made some new friends."

"They saved me," Adena explained. "They're the bravest warriors I've ever seen!" Kisara bowed her head at the girl's praise. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw similar gestures from her friends. "As thanks, I'd like to invite them as guests to the palace."

"Thank you very much," Kisara bowed to the girl and her entourage. "So how do we get there?"

"Follow me," Adena smiled and led the way out of the cave.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Seto noticed three things when he came to. First that he was chained to some kind of stone and had been there for a while based on the tension in his arms. Second was that his duel disk and deck were gone. The third was that he wasn't alone. "Where am I?" he asked. The last thing he remembered was the Armed Ninja coming after him. That wasn't part of the game he designed.

"You're with me, Seto Kaiba," a voice laughed. From a dark portal on the floor emerged a man with red skin, pointy ears, and long blond hair. He was dressed in a purple suit and fedora, and white gloves covered his hands.

"Witty Phantom?" Seto identified him. "You took me prisoner in my own game?"

"Yes," he grinned.

"Then release me!" Seto demanded. This was _his_ game. All the characters and programs were supposed to follow _his_ orders. "I command you too."

"This is no longer your world to command," Witty Phantom tipped his hat as he spoke. "Your game's been reprogrammed. You're late to the party, Kaiba."

"Gee, I never liked parties," Seto stared the phantom down.

"But you're the guest of honor," the blond spread his arms wide to emphasize his point. "Or at least you will be, very soon. You see, Kaiba, you will have the great privilege of being our sacrifice to the Mythic Dragon. Till then, your misery will be in my capable hands."

"That's enough," Seto cut him off. "Override protocol! End this simulation!" Nothing happened.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Witty Phantom waved his finger at him. "I told you things have changed. Your code's been rewritten, and now all your silly safety precautions are a thing of the past. Now if you'll excuse me, there's so much to do before the other offering is brought here." He tipped his hat at Seto again.

"Another offering?" Seto repeated. Who else would they choose? Seto was the only actual player in the game, so this sorry batch of code must be planning on sacrificing another NPC. Part of him hoped the special character he had programmed wouldn't be it; that was the only one he actually cared about and had a look in mind when going through the design process. Not that the character had turned out entirely like he'd hoped.

"I know you love the spotlight," Witty Phantom answered, "but you'll just have to share." He turned and walked away, vanishing with each step.

"Come back!" Seto demanded, but he was ignored. Well at least the phantom wouldn't annoy him anymore. Now he just had to figure out how to get out of here. When he did, Witty Phantom and the board would regret _ever_ crossing him. He would make sure of it.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tea leaned against the console, careful not to accidently hit any buttons or switches. "They've been gone a long time," she turned to Tristan. He also leaned over the controls, not having moved since he powered up the machine. "I hope they're okay."

"Don't you worry," Tristan assured her. "I once saw Joey play a video game for three days straight without blinking or nothing."

"Really," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Figures," she sighed.

Tristan suddenly stood up straight, the look of a brilliant idea written all across his face. Tea only hoped it actually was brilliant. "Tea, I know what'll make all this waiting around go by faster: a game! And it's called 'Guess My Facial Hair.' Go right ahead."

He had her interested until he named the game. "Eew," she wrinkled her nose. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh, come one," Tristan pressed on. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed my fine beard growing in? I've got like eight whiskers! Here, take a feel."

"Tristan, please," Tea gritted her teeth. "Why don't you go and take a nap in the corner?"

A door slammed before he could answer. Cautiously, they opened the door a crack to see Kemo and a handful of other guards storming the building. "Looks to me like we got some company headed our way," Tristan said. "Quick, let's lock the door and set up some kind of barricade to hold them off. If they get in here, they could sabotage the rescue mission."

"Good idea," Tea agreed.

They shut and bolted the door. Tristan figured out which equipment wasn't needed to run the pods and began shoving it towards the door. Tea grabbed whatever boxes and chairs she could find, piling them up and around the equipment Tristan placed.

The guards slammed against the door. "Ready or not, here we come," Kemo laughed at them.

Tea and Tristan pressed themselves against their barricade, pushing all their strength against the guards' assault. "We are not letting you in here, man," Tristan told him.

 _Yugi._ Tea turned her head to look at Yugi's pod, keeping her shoulder against the barricade. _I hope you guys are getting close to finding Kaiba. There's only so long we'll be able to keep Kemo and his thugs from getting in here and unplugging your pods!_

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The carriage ride to Adena's home was smooth, especially since the five players were given a carriage to themselves. "Well I still don't know what to make of this crazy game world," Joey said from his place in between Yugi and Mai. "But I like this part a lot better than that maze."

"I like Adena," Mai said. "She at least knows how to travel in high style."

"That's true," Yugi agreed. "Mokuba, you should be flattered that Kaiba based such a cool character on you."

"On me?" Mokuba pointed to himself.

"Yeah, on you, my lady," Joey snickered.

"Hey!" Mokuba glared at him.

"I don't think it's just you she's based on," Kisara said, turning to him. "I remember Seto once told me you take after your mom."

"I do?" Mokuba looked to face her. "When did he tell you this?"

"One of the days Mom had to stay really late at Kaiba Mansion," she answered. "You fell asleep pretty early on, and Seto told me a little bit about your parents… and I shared with him a little of what I know about my dad…" she chose her words carefully. Some of this was stuff Seto should tell him, and there was the fact Seto wouldn't want Yugi, Joey, and Mai to know about any of this. "Seto said you had your mom's hair with your dad's eyes, and he got your dad's hair with your mom's eyes… And I bet Adena is meant to be based on your mom, but it probably ended up looking more like you than he intended. I know he didn't have any pictures to go on."

"Yeah," Mokuba looked down. "I don't really remember anything about them, and Seto never talks about them."

"Well, we'll have to have a few words with him with we're done with this," Kisara hugged her friend. "And I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Kisara," Mokuba returned the hug.

"Hey, look at that," Yugi pointed out the window. Kisara and Mokuba looked out the window to what their friend had noticed. Along the forested mountain was an entire kingdom, and on the highest bluff was a pristine palace.

"Excellent," Joey grinned. "I hope they got food in this game."

"You didn't seem to like the last food we saw," Kisara chuckled, remembering the blond's reaction to the smoked lizards earlier.

"That wasn't food," Joey countered. "I don't want to know what that was."

"I just hope they can help us," Mokuba said. "We need to find Seto."

The carriages came to a stop outside the palace. A red carpet marked their way. Adena and her grandmother strolled down the path as the guards saluted them. The five players stood back, taking in the grandeur of the palace. "Check out this pad," Joey commented.

Earu flew over and handed on Yugi's head, situating herself behind his blond bangs. "It seems Earu has taken a liking to you," Adena turned her head to see the spot her fairy had claimed.

"Is this your palace?" Yugi asked.

"Why, yes," Adena stopped and nodded to them. "I am the princess of this land: Sin Lau. Princess Adena."

"Princess?" the five of them repeated. The fairy giggled from her perch on Yugi's head.

"Yes," the girl nodded again. "Please, come in. There is a banquet waiting for you."

They were escorted through the palace to a large dining hall. Six places were set, though the long table could have easily held three times that many. Joey plowed into the food placed before him, eating twice as much as everyone else in half the time. "Careful, everyone," Mai warned them. "Keep your hands and feet away from Joey's mouth."

"You get used it," Kisara said, avoiding Joey's antics going on next to her. "Not only can Tea and I not get caught by him, but we're also pretty good at making him behave."

Whether it was her words or just the result of eating too fast, Joey stopped shoveling food into his mouth and struggled to breath, pounding his chest as his face started turning blue. "Are you okay?" Mai asked.

Joey swallowed his food and caught his breath, his coloring returning to normal. "Yeah," he brushed it off. "Happens all the time."

"Disgusting," Mai wrinkled her nose and turned her attention to her own food.

"Princess Adena," Mokuba addressed their hostess. "Do you have any news of my brother, Seto?"

The princess looked down at her plate sadly. "I didn't want to say anything before," she answered, "but people often disappear when it is time for the offerings."

"What kind of offerings?" Kisara asked. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Every year at this time, offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so that the Mythic Dragon can be resurrected."

"The Mythic Dragon?" Yugi repeated.

 _Looks like I was right about this being an important quest._ Kisara looked between her friends as the princess continued. "The other kingdom has already put up their offering: some stranger from a distant land."

"That's Seto!" Mokuba interrupted her. "Please, tell me where he is!"

"He's in a dark castle floating in the sky," Adena answered.

"A dark castle?" Mokuba's eyes widened, and he looked to Kisara.

"Why's that sound familiar?" Joey asked.

"Because Yugi already beat something like that," Kisara answered. "In his duel against Panik."

Yugi nodded. "The Castle of Dark Illusions?" he clarified with the princess.

She nodded. "That painting tells the tale," Adena drew their attention to the artwork behind Yugi, Joey, and Kisara. It depicted a large winged creature flying towards the left, its wingspan the width of the painting. On the left, in the direction the creature flew, the sky was lighter as if it were midday, and on the right, behind the creature, it was dark as night. "We have passed down the legend for generations," the princess explained. "Long ago, a hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine. It is said he hid his vessel in Sin Lau a thousand years ago. His ship was never found, and there's no other way to reach the dark castle."

"We could fly there on one of Kisara's dragons," Mai suggested.

Adena shook her head. "A magic barrier protects the castle. No Duel Monsters can penetrate it."

"Oh no," Mokuba looked down at his plate.

"Don't lose hope," Kisara reminded him. "Remember: one step at a time. We figure out some way to get into the castle, and then we find Seto."

"She's right," Mai added. "Just keep telling yourself this is only a game. We can solve it." She caught the strange look on Adena's face, evidence the princess had heard her. "I mean life's a game!" she amended. "So what are you going to do about your kingdom's offering?" Mai changed the subject.

"Well…" Adena wasn't prepared for the question. "I've… uh… volunteered."

Everyone gasped. _No way? Why would Adena be the one sacrificed? Unless her programming makes step forward for her people._ Kisara silently processed the princess's reveal.

"Don't worry about my fate," Adena brushed off their worry. "For with the legend comes a prophecy. And it predicts that epic heroes will come to Sin Lau from beyond the distant mountains. It is these great heroes who, united, will create a power that is strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon!"

"Why do so many stories involve _slaying_ the dragon?" Kisara muttered.

"Are you saying you think that that's us?" Yugi asked.

"You think _we're_ the epic heroes from the prophecy?" Mai added.

"Yes," the princess nodded. "On your shoulders rests the fate of our kingdom."

"All right!" Joey cheered. "Super Joey is here to save the day!"

"Super Dork's more like it," Mai shot him down. "This isn't an eating contest, Joey. This is dangerous."

"She's right, Joey" Kisara agreed.

"Whatever," the blond blew off their concern. "We gotta go through that Mythic Dragon to rescue Kaiba anyway, right? Way I see it, there's no choice." Yugi and Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"To properly prepare you," Adena drew their attention again. "We will adorn you in the manner of our greatest heroes."

They were escorted to a dressing room while servants brought them different garb to try. Kisara pulled off her hoodie and set it on a hook as she looked over the selection of armors and weapons. "Oh, you're a dragon warrior," Adena commented, seeing the silver dragon on the back of the hoodie now that Kisara's hair wasn't covering it.

"I like dragons," she said, "but I don't know if I'd call myself a dragon warrior."

"I have the perfect armor for you," Adena gestured to a servant. The servant left and came back with gleaming white metal armor with sapphire blue cloth. "This is the armor of the White Dragon Warrior."

 _White Dragon Warrior?_ "Thank you," Kisara accepted the armor and ducked into one of the changing rooms. She liked the color scheme of this one, and she wasn't going to get anywhere staring at the others. But she wondered about the name of the armor. It seemed a white dragon was destined to follow her wherever she went. Shaking it off, Kisara started with the sapphire skirt, careful of the white armor meant to protect her thighs; overall the skirt went to just above her knees. Then she donned the sapphire shirt followed by the white breastplate, the metal secure around her torso. The boots came to her knees, and the gauntlets were styled as claws over her hands. Kisara smiled at the white dragon embroidered on the sapphire cape before securing it around her neck. Over the cape she added the shoulder pieces, styled almost like dragon wings themselves. To finish the look, she placed the stylized white helmet on her head, the metal covering her forehead, ears, and back of her neck. She grinned at the very dragon features the helmet wore, including sapphire detailing where the eyes of the dragon would be. Her hair streamed down her back from under the helmet, covering part of the cape's embroidery. Strapping her duel disk back on along with the white sword sheath left for her, Kisara stepped out of the changing room.

"A girl like me could get used to this," Mai said, attaching a sheathed sword onto her belt. The violet dress with a dark silvery-gray armor and matching boots and gauntlets suited her. "How'd you, make out, Yugi?"

Yugi just finished attaching the red cape to his armor before turning around. He was the picture of the knights from Kisara's fairy tales with his navy armor over black pants and shirt and his brown boots and gauntlets. The gold of the Millennium Puzzle gleamed against the navy armor. So far it seemed Kisara was the only one who received any kind of headgear. "Well, I feel a bit silly," Yugi admitted.

"Silly? I think you look just great," Mai told him.

"If you say so," Yugi said.

"She's right, Yugi," Kisara said, drawing her two friends' attention. "You look like the hero of any story."

"I think you look more impressive than any of us," Mai complimented the white-haired girl. "They weren't kidding about it being dragon warrior. That armor is made for you. You look like you could take on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Thanks, Mai," she looked away at the praise. "Are you sure about being here though? The game's been reprogrammed from what you were led to believe."

"You could be putting yourself in danger," Yugi added.

"Guys, did you check me out?" Mai asked. "I look way too good to be sitting at home."

"You look great, Mai," Kisara smiled at the blonde.

"Where's Joey anyway?" Mai looked around for the missing member of the party.

"And Mokuba," Kisara added.

"Mokuba finished changing and went to talk to Adena," Yugi answered. "I don't know about Joey."

"I'm back here," Joey pulled enough the changing curtain aside to show his face but not anything else. "And back here is just where I'm staying too."

"Oh come on," Mai chastised him. "Don't be such a wimp."

"It can't be that bad," Kisara said. It really couldn't. Their armor may have some variances in styles and colors, but they were all the same basic thing. Weren't they?

Joey grumbled and pulled back the curtain, revealing a brown, furry, caveman-like tunic that went to just above his knees and only one shoulder strap, leaving the upper right side of his chest bare. His hands and forearms were covered in wrapped cloth, and his shins bore similar wrapping above his sandals. To complete the look, he wore a skull helmet and carried a wooden mace. "I'm wearing a bathroom rug, Mai!" Joey couldn't keep the embarrassment off his face. Kisara kept her expression neutral as she resisted the urge to laugh. A glance to Yugi showed he was having a similar struggle. Mai just stared at him, unable to process what she was seeing.

"But, Joey," Adena's grandmother protested. "This is the traditional garb of our greatest national hero."

Before Joey could try to regain some of his dignity with a response, lightning struck outside followed by a clap of thunder. The four heroes all tried to look out the window at the same time. "That storm came out of nowhere," Mai said.

"Something's not right," Kisara said.

"Yeah, I've got a real bad feeling about this," Yugi agreed.

The group headed to the balcony joined by Mokuba and Adena. "Princess, it's far too dangerous for you out here," her grandmother said. The black-haired lookalikes ignored her.

"Mokuba, where have you been?" Kisara asked.

"Look! A castle floating in the sky!" Yugi pointed to a stone structure floating in the distance above them, drawing Kisara's attention away from her friend and the princess. "The Castle of Dark Illusions."

Several dots broke away from the castle and slowly grew bigger. _Or closer._ Creatures were exiting from the castle and heading right towards them. "Forget the castle," Mai noticed the enemies as well. "Look at all those Duel Monsters."

"It looks like they've come to get their offering," Joey said. "We gotta protect the princess."

"Look there!" Yugi spotted a figure hopping from tower to tower towards them. "The Armed Ninja."

Kisara stepped in front of Adena. "He won't get far," she drew a card. "Go, Seiyaryu!" The pink dragon appeared above her. "Go, Razor Fire Blast!" The dragon roasted several of the monsters close to them.

"This won't work," Yugi said. "There are too many to attack like this."

"So what do we do?" Kisara asked.

"Call your dragon back," he answered. "I have an idea."

"Seiyaryu, return!" The dragon disappeared.

"I'll activate the Dark Hole magic card!" Yugi held up his card. "And then they'll be lost in its vortex!"

A throwing dagger pierced Yugi's magic card before it could activate. On the nearest tower, the Armed Ninja stood, staring at its prey. It tossed a net over the princess, ensnaring her.

"Axe Raider!" Joey held up two cards. "Use Kunai with Chain to attack!" The warrior threw the chain at the ninja, destroying it. The net and its captive dropped. A bird creature swooped down and grabbed it before the players could. The entire swarm of monsters retreated into the castle, and the weather returned to normal.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Mokuba dropped to his knees. "They've taken Mokuba. He's gone. Mokuba's gone."

"What?" Kisara looked to her younger friend and met Adena's eyes. "Adena?"

"So they got Mokuba?" Mai asked to clarify.

"Yes," Adena answered. "That was him. He wanted to go. It's all my fault. He was so brave, and I was afraid." She looked to Kisara, holding a slip of paper out to her. "He asked me to give you this."

Kisara took the note, recognizing Mokuba's handwriting. _Kisara, don't worry about me. I couldn't tell you my idea because I knew you'd try to stop me. I'm going to find Seto, and we'll find a way to escape the castle. We'll see you soon._ "Oh, Mokuba," she sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Please, you must save him!" Adena pleaded.

"We will," Kisara wrapped her arms around the armored princess, pulling the girl into a hug. "I promise you we will find a way into that castle and get him back. Though I'm going to have to have a talk with Mokuba about skipping steps. And with both him and Seto about getting themselves captured by our enemies."

"Hey, look at that," Yugi pointed to something on the ground. Moving to the edge of the balcony, the others could see the dusty white outline of a bird. "Ancient ruins. They must have been uncovered by the storm."

"That's the symbol of the legendary flying machine!" Adena exclaimed, pulling away from Kisara.

"So this is where the hero hid it," Kisara said.

"But even if it is buried under there, it must be a fossil by now," Joey pointed out. "How could we restore it?"

"I don't know," Yugi answered. "But it's our only hope of rescuing the Kaiba brothers. Let's go down there and check it out."

Their closer examination led them to bad news. Half the ship was still buried under the earth, and the parts they could see were covered with rust and other signs of age. "This is hopeless," Joey said. "There's no way a ship this old is going to fly,"

"No, it won't," Yugi agreed. "That's why we have to restore it to the way it was a thousand years ago."

"Restore it?" Joey repeated. "But how's that possible."

"I know how," Kisara said. "We need the power of time."

"Of course!" Mai realized the same answer. "Don't you get it, Joey?

"Huh?" Joey looked at each of them, still not understanding their meaning.

"Listen," Yugi said. "If the passage of time corroded the flying machine, then turning _back_ the clock will make it as good as new. And what card can turn back the clock, Joey?"

"Oh!" Joey finally caught on. "The one you gave me before Pegasus's tournament: the Time Wizard! It can make things like they were a thousand years ago." He pulled the card from his deck. "But if the hands land on skulls, it'll take our LifePoints."

"We don't have a choice," Kisara said. "Seto and Mokuba are counting on us."

"We've got to risk it, Yugi agreed. Mai nodded as well.

"Here goes nothing," Joey summoned the monster. "Time Wizard, take these ruins back a thousand years. Time Magic!" The spinner on the clock magician's staff spun and landed on a tower. The entire ruins glowed with blue magic, encircling the entire area.

Slowly, stones and buildings reassembled themselves as time marched backwards. As the blue light faded, the group stood in the center of the restored town. The white lines of the bird shape from the painting were clearly drawn underneath them. "Old Sin Lau," Mai turned in a circle so she could take in the entire sight. "It's beautiful."

"It didn't work," Joey looked around for the flying machine.

The ground shook beneath them, breaking apart the earth making up the white outline. "I think you spoke too soon, Joey," Yugi said. "Something's happening." The earthquake tossed the four players into a heap. Kisara crashed into Yugi, and Joey and Mai collided. The ground beneath them rose, lifting the players higher and higher into the air.

"I think it worked," Kisara said. "We are now airborne."

"I guess that Time Wizard must have done the trick," Joey grinned.

"You did it!" Mai threw her arms around him.

Kisara bit back a smile at the two as cheering filled the air. Adena, her guards, and what seemed like every citizen of Sin Lau stood below them, sending their sentiments to the four. "Talk about a bon voyage," Joey commented.

Yugi waved to the crowd. "So long everyone!" he yelled.

A fairy dressed in blue flew up to join them. "Does this mean you want to come with us?" Yugi asked. The sprite nodded and situated herself behind Yugi's bangs again. "All right them. Kaiba, we're on our way."

Joey raced to the front of the ship. "I'm driving! I called it! I'm driving!"

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Kisara asked.

"How hard can it be?" Joey spun the wheel to the left, turning the airship in the same direction. "Let's go!"

"So what do we do now?" Kisara turned to Yugi and Mai.

"We prepare ourselves for whatever's inside that castle," Yugi answered. "We don't know what all monsters will be in there. We just know there are a lot."

"I'm glad your grandpa let me borrow the Blue-Eyes then," Kisara looked to her deck. "I have feeling things are only going to get worse from here."

"We'll handle whatever this game throws at us," Mai insisted.

"Uh, this is your captain speaking," Joey called from his place at the steering wheel. "If you direct your attention to the left side of our aircraft, you can see that freaky floating castle… some clouds… and what appears to be a swarm of ferocious winged monsters ready to devour us!"

"Hang on!" Yugi commanded them.

"Here they come," Joey turned the wheel as the monsters charged.

"And I couldn't be more ready," Mai smirked and held up two cards. "Attack, Harpie Lady!" The bird woman snapped her Rose Whip at the monsters.

"Attack, Giltia the Dark Knight!" Joey called on his mystic warrior. Gilita twirled his weapon, forcing the creatures away from the ship.

"Go, Hyozanryu! Diamond Devastator!" Kisara's diamond dragon blasted through several of the winged monsters.

"Dark Magician, attack!" Yugi summoned his purple-robed spellcaster. The Dark Magic Attack vaporized all the enemies surrounding him.

"All right!" Joey cheered. "Our monsters are kicking butt!"

Explosions shook the ship. A look over the edge saw several metallic sphere monsters exploding on contact with the ship. The next collision knocked Yugi away from the group, sending him on his back to the middle of the platform. A brown bird monster lunged at him. "Yugi, look out!" Mai called to him.

Dark Magician raced to his master, but he was too far away. Earu threw herself between Yugi and the monster's attack. The little fairy was crushed in the monster's claw, but her intervention gave Dark Magician enough time to get to Yugi and destroy the monster. "Swords of Revealing Light!" Yugi played a magic card.

Kisara took advantage of the freeze in the monsters' assault to run to her friend. "Yugi, Earu, are you okay?"

"I am but…" Yugi held the fairy in his hands. "Earu, say something."

The fairy smiled at them, and then she dissolved, disappearing in a flurry of sparks. "No," tears welled in Yugi's eyes. "She's been digitized." His now empty hands shook. "I've had enough!" The Millennium Puzzle flashed with light, and Yami took over. "Joey, charge ahead," Yami commanded.

The blond nodded and steered the ship towards the castle. A minute later, something halted their motion. Kisara could just see the gleam of magic as the bow of the ship hit it. "We've hit the magical barrier," she said.

"Let's hope this ship lives up to the legend," Joey kept the ship on course. "We should be able to pass right through it."

It was slow, but airship forced its way through and flew them closer to the castle. "We made it guys! We're totally home free!" Joey grinned. "We're almost to the Castle of Dark Illusions!"

"Not quite," Yami warned. "Turn!"

Joey turned the ship to avoid a blast of fire that shot out from the castle. The flames hit the left wing of the ship. "It's a Darkfire Dragon!" Mai identified the creature. "Harpie, attack!" She boosted her monster with her Cyber Shield.

It was too late for the ship; the flames soon caused the entire ship to explode. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Seiyaryu, get us out of here!" Kisara called on her two favorite dragons. The Blue-Eyes caught her and Yami; Joey and Mai flew away on Seiyaryu. Hyozanryu carried Giltia and Dark Magician. The Harpie Lady flew ahead of the group, her whip ready to strike any other enemies who came close.

"That was quick thinking, Kisara," Joey called from the pink dragon. Mai tightly held on to him as they flew closer to the castle.

"Glad to help," Kisara grinned, thrilled to be riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Did you plan on those two being together?" Yami asked from behind her.

"It crossed my mind," she admitted. "I'm not as sure about them liking each other as I am about Yugi liking Tea. But this is good practice for that. At least for finding a subtle way to put them together. I don't think we'll ride dragons like this too often."

"I forgot you can tell us apart," Yami smirked. "Yugi says you better not try anything like this on him."

"So I should count on your help for future plans?" Kisara grinned. She could only imagine the expression on Yugi's face.

"If the time is right," Yami answered, grinning back at her.

"By the way, is there something you'd like me to call you?" she asked. Admitting she already knew his name by eavesdropping on him and Yugi seemed kind of creepy, and she wasn't even sure why she had been able to see him at Duelist Kingdom. It would be better if he told her on his own.

"You can stick with Yugi around the others," he answered. "I know it's confusing to them. But my name is Yami."

"I'm sure the others will learn to tell the difference in time, Yami," Kisara nodded as they entered the castle. "But for now, let's go find Seto."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Wake up, Kaiba." Seto groaned and narrowed his eyes as the Witty Phantom returned. "You programmed me to torment my captives, not let them sleep."

"Guess you weren't my most inspired creation," Seto rolled eyes at the Duel Monster.

The Phantom laughed. "Come now, Kaiba. Give yourself some credit. After all, just look at who I managed to snatch." He pointed to a spot on ground; at his command, it glowed, and a figure with long black hair dressed in a frilly pink and white dress appeared. "His disguise didn't fool us."

Seto thought it was his NPC, but the figure pulled off the dress, revealing dark green and white armor. "Seto!" Mokuba stood up and greeted him.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Seto asked. It was bad enough Seto himself was trapped; now his brother was here too?

"What do you think, Big Brother?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm here to save you."

"Please," Witty Phantom scoffed. "You're not in a position to be saving anyone." He grinned. "No you're about to join your brother for a dip in the Lava Pool of Atonement. And once that ritual is completed, the Mythic Dragon will be unleashed!"

"No way!" Mokuba drew a card. "Swordstalker, free my brother!"

The demon swordsman slashed through the ropes binding Seto to the stone. He dropped to the ground and rubbed his arms. "Seto, here," Mokuba held out the duel disk to him. "Your deck."

 _So that's where it went._ "Thanks, Little Brother," Seto smirked.

"Wait, no!" The panic on Witty Phantom's face was delightful as Seto strapped his duel disk back on.

"Time for a trip to the recycle bin, Phantom," Seto smirked. "Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Blast that Phantom!" Witty Phantom tried to run, but his dragon was faster. The White Lightning vaporized the nuisance. "Come on, let's go," Seto commanded his brother.

"Right," Mokuba agreed.

The next cavern was filled with Armed Ninjas like the one that originally captured Seto. They wouldn't surprise him with the same trick twice. One threw a Dragon Capture Jar at them; Seto countered with Trap Master, destroying the jar. Now the Blue-Eyes it captured earlier was free, and the two dragons hovered over the brothers. The two dragons blasted through all the ninjas. Seto smirked as the room was emptied of their data.

"Now, Mokuba," Seto turned to his brother. "Tell me how you got here."

"Don't be mad," Mokuba begged. "But I got Kisara and her friends to help."

"You did what?" Seto scowled. He didn't mind Mokuba turning to Kisara; Mokuba needed a friend. But this was no place for her. And her friends—Yugi and those other geeks were wandering through _his_ world? He clenched his fist. That mutt Wheeler better not wreck anything. "You know how I feel about Yugi Muto," he spat.

Mokuba looked away. "But I didn't know who else to turn to. Kisara was the only one I knew we could trust."

"Anyone else," Seto turned away, heading towards the exit. He didn't worry about Mokuba; his brother would follow him so they could leave the reprogrammed annoyance. "Now let's see if we can escape this game."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"I can't hold on much longer," Tristan groaned. "Tea, we might be in big trouble."

"We've got to hold on," Tea said, ignoring the protest her arms were making.

A hand pushed its way through the barricade. "I see an opening!" its owner called.

"No, you don't!" Tea slapped the hand away and relocked the door. Tristan situated the barricade better in front of the door.

"We're getting in there, you little thumb-suckers," Kemo's voice stood out from the other men. Tea wouldn't forget the creepy guard from Duelist Kingdom any time soon. "Just you wait."

"No way," Tristan scowled at the door. "Our friends are on a rescue mission, and you're not yanking them out of it." He grabbed a nearby pipe, holding it ready in case the guards made it past the barricade.

Tea grabbed another one, ignoring the fact she had no idea how to use it. _I really hope it doesn't come to this._ She looked to Yugi's pod again. _Yugi, come back soon, or you might not be able to come back at all!_

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"What on earth? A floating castle with its own forest?" Joey said as the group ran through the forest. Blue-Eyes and Seiyaryu flew over them

"And I thought I was obsessed with fairy tales," Kisara carefully watched their surroundings for possible surprises. "This place looks like something out of one of my books."

"I think maybe Kaiba ought to spend more time in reality," Joey commented.

"Keep your guard up," Yami warned.

"Look!" Mai pointed to a large tree with grotesque growths on it. Buzzing filled the area. "Cocoons of Evolution."

"But why are they buzzing?" Joey asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kisara said.

"I don't think they're the ones buzzing, Joey," Mai watched the trees. Large bees emerged from them, their eyes and stingers pointed towards the players. "It's a whole swarm of Killer Needles!"

"Not a problem," Joey smirked. "Attack, Giltia!"

"Roast them, Blue-Eyes!" Kisara commanded her dragon. The White Lightning severely reduced the insects' force.

A large brown insect jumped out and latched itself onto Giltia, destroying itself and the Dark Knight. "Man-Eaters," Yami identified the monster. "This must be one huge bug nest."

"I hate bugs," Kisara grimaced as the swarm charged them again.

"Stand strong," Yami held up a card. "Go, Mirror Force!"

A barrier materialized between Kisara's dragon and the incoming swarm. The bugs ran into it and burst into flames, showering the area with sparks. Soon the whole area was covered in flames.

Kisara felt a spark of power. "Wherever Seto is, he just summoned Blue-Eyes," she told the others.

"How do you know?" Joey asked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Right, forget I asked."

"Look, the fire!" Mai drew their attention to the tree with the Cocoons. "It's disturbing the Cocoons! They're hatching!" Each Cocoon burst and released a large, green moth. A swarm of Great Moths flew towards them.

"The Duelist Kingdom hits just keep coming," Kisara frowned. "How do we want to play this?"

"With these," Yami held up two cards. Catapult Turtle and Kuriboh appeared before him. The brown furball loaded itself on the turtle's launch pad.

"A Kuriboh on a catapult?" Joey asked.

"Not just a Kuriboh, but a team," Yami corrected him. "Get ready for some fireworks. Go, Multiply!" The turtle launched the Kuriboh; the furball multiplied as it flew through the air. Each Kuriboh self-destructed as it made contact with the Great Moths. The oversized bugs dropped as they burned, disappearing into the flames engulfing the forest.

"Just like how you blinded Pegasus's eyesore," Kisara commented.

"All right!" Joey and Mai cheered and high-fived each other.

"Let's keep moving," Yami commanded.

The remains of the forest soon gave way to a dark cavern. "From creepy forest to creepy cavern," Joey sighed. "And still no trace of Kaiba or Mokuba."

"They're okay," Kisara insisted.

A roar echoed through the cavern. "Do you hear that?" Joey asked.

"It's Seto," Kisara said. "That's the roar of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

White Lightning shot through the ceiling, blinding the four players. The head of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared through the opening. Kisara's dragon moved to the front to protect the group. Seto and Mokuba dropped down from their dragon's head.

" _Petit Fr_ _è_ _re_ , _mon ami_!" Kisara ran to her friends.

"I told you we'd be fine, _Sœur_ ," Mokuba grinned and rubbed his upper lip with his finger.

" _Mon meilleur ami_ ," Seto nodded to her.

Kisara rolled her eyes and hugged him. "What did I say about scaring me like this?" she whispered.

"What? Did you need to feel the need to come to my rescue? I'm pretty sure it was the knight who wore the armor and not the dragon," Seto smirked.

"Well, thanks to the princess you programmed in this game, I got to be both," Kisara smirked back.

"It looks good on you."

"So are they actually a couple?" Mai asked.

"They might as well be," Joey answered.

"Shut up, Joey/Wheeler!" the two friends said at the same time. Two pairs of blue eyes glared at the blond. Mokuba laughed. Yami and Mai kept their expressions neutral, but Kisara could see the amusement in their eyes.

"Wheeler, you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit," Seto redirected the conversation to fully making fun of Joey.

"Overgrown monkey?" Joey repeated. "That's the thanks I get for coming to your rescue?"

"Seto, do you have to push his buttons?" Kisara sighed.

Laughing filled the cavern. "Congratulations, gamers," a voice boomed. A black vortex opened behind Seto. "You've made it to the final level."

"Gangsley," Mokuba muttered.

"Correction, you slime ball," Seto said. "We've beaten the game."

"Oh, is that what you think, Seto Kaiba?" the voice Mokuba called Gangsley scoffed.

"That's right," Seto clenched his fist as he made his point. "I escaped the lava pool; therefore, the Mythic Dragon wasn't summoned. That means this game is over."

A different voice laughed at his logic. "It will be game over all right," it said. "But for you, not us."

Their surroundings turned black before shifting to what seemed to be one large circuit board. "What's going on?" Kisara asked.

"What Johnson was talking about," Mokuba realized. "Nesbitt must have made another change to the game."

"They've rewritten the program," Seto said. "They're summoning the Mythic Dragon themselves."

"And I was hoping to avoid that battle," Kisara muttered. "I hate battling other dragons."

A large golden dragon appeared in front of them, its wing span filling the room. But the most noticeable feature was its head—or rather heads. It had five, each one representing a different element. The number above it read 5000 attack points.

"Oh man," Joey's eyes widened at the size of the dragon.

"All right, everyone, stay close," Yami commanded. "We'll win together, or together we'll fall."

"Man, have I had it with this virtual reality stuff," Joey muttered. "Rescuing Kaiba was one thing, but now we gotta deal with this Mythic Dragon, too? I'm really starting to miss my body."

"Suck it up," Seto told him. "There's only one way we can get out of this game."

"And complaining isn't going to help, Joey," Kisara added. "We'll beat this dragon just like everything else in this game."

"I agree," Yami chimed in. "Let's go."

"Me first," Mai stepped forward, "and I call the Harpie Lady Sisters!" Her one Harpie Lady multiplied into three. Electricity sparked across their bodies, stunning them. "What's happening?"

"Just another bit of reprogramming we did," Gangsley laughed. The image of the Lord of Dragons appeared beneath them.

"We call it the Dragon's Seal," the voice Mokuba called Johnson continued. "And it makes this lair a sacred place where only dragon class monsters are allowed to attack. Every other monster type is useless."

"You say that like it should faze me," Kisara pulled a card from her deck. "My deck is nothing _but_ dragons. Go, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Her dragon flew over the group, roaring at the opposing dragon.

Seto laughed. "You dare challenge _me_ to a battle of dragons? You five should know better than that. And not to let Kisara steal my thunder, I call on my own Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Both dragons roared and hovered over them.

"Only dragons, huh?" Joey smirked. "Okay, fine. Go, Red-Eyes!" The dragon's black scales contrasted sharply against the white of Kisara and Seto's dragons.

"Harpies' Pet Dragon!" Mai called on the servant of her Harpies.

"And I summon Curse of Dragon!" Yami added his yellow dragon to their lineup. "Your Mythic Dragon will not stand against all that we have set against it."

"Attack!" The five dragons all attacked the Mythic Dragon at the same time. The opposing dragon countered, resulting in a stalemate.

"So all the attacks just cancelled each other out," Kisara commented.

"So they did," the voices said. "But one of your team has not dragon with which to attack or defend. Isn't that right, Mokuba?"

"You wouldn't!" Seto's eyes widened.

One of the dragon heads fired a shot at Mokuba. "No!" Kisara ran to him.

"Block it, Red-Eyes!"

Kisara reached Mokuba just as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon intercepted the blast. The dragon disintegrated in the blast. "Joey!" Kisara called to him, pulling Mokuba close to her. Joey dropped to his knees as his LifePoints hit zero. "Stay close to me," she told Mokuba.

Yami and Mai ran to the downed blond. "So long," he said. "I'm done for."

"Don't say that," Yami insisted.

"Stay with us, please," Mai begged.

"You can't go," Mokuba added.

"Joey," Kisara blinked away tears. They couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose someone else she cared about.

Joey gave them a thumbs-up before his body disappeared in a shower of sparks. Just like Earu. "No," Kisara whispered.

"You creeps!" Mai cried as her tears freely fell. "What kind of sick twisted game have you turned this into?"

"Game?" Gangsley laughed. "This ceased to be a game long ago."

"I am really sick of people saying that," Kisara snapped.

"We need a new tactic," Seto said, not seeming to care about Joey's fate.

"Yes," Yami pulled himself together. "With our dragons alone, we won't win this. But I think I know how we can."

"What are you thinking?" Kisara asked.

"As strong as that Mythic Dragon might be, there's one creature that can beat it," Yami answered. He pulled a card from his deck. "Black Luster Soldier, I summon you by sacrificing the power of Gaia, the Fierce Knight, and my Curse of Dragon!" The altar with the coat of arms appeared as the two monsters were sacrificed. The black-and-gold armored warrior shot from the door, kneeling under the power of the Dragon's Seal.

The Mythic Dragon's controllers; laughed. "Weren't you listening? Your Black Luster Soldier is not a dragon; therefore, he can't attack," Gangsley said.

"But we can still attack him," Johnson added.

"No, you can't!" Mai shouted. "My Pet Dragon will stop you!" The pink dragon attacked the dragon alone; it was soon overpowered by the five heads.

"Mai!" Kisara yelled.

"Alone her dragon couldn't stand against it," Yami bit his lip as Mai's LifePoints hit zero. He knelt next to her.

"Yugi, it looks like I'm not going to be around to see how this whole thing turns out," she said. "Sorry. I tried my best. Guess now it's—it's up to you." Mai disappeared in a shower of sparks.

Kisara held Mokuba as tears escaped her eyes. "Mai, with all my might, I will avenge you," Yami promised. "You and Joey." He turned to Seto. "Kaiba, this may be our one chance. We have to work as a team."

"No way," Seto refused. "You don't even know what you're doing."

"Just trust me, Kaiba," Yami pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything," Seto turned away. "I can win this battle my own way.

"Shut up and listen to him, Seto," Kisara stood up and glared at him. "Or don't you care we lost Joey and Mai? You've always said Mokuba comes first. Then maybe show a little compassion for the person who gave his _life_ to save him! For the people who sacrificed themselves to give _us_ a chance to get out of here alive!"

"None of you will get out of here alive," one of the voices scoffed. "Two of your group are already gone, and now we'll make it three!" The dragon fired another shot.

"Kaiba, call your Ultimate Dragon!" Yami pleaded.

"Silence!' Seto told him.

Time slowed down as Kisara realized what the dragon was targeting: Seto himself. She threw herself in front of him; she heard Mokuba push him away behind her before lightning engulfed her.

She fell backwards into Seto's arms. Everything was numb as she looked into his eyes. "Please, Seto," Kisara reached up to touch his cheek despite how heavy her arm felt. She needed him to work with Yami and Mokuba. They had to make out of here okay. Seto had to work with Yami. "Trust him…" Darkness swarmed her vision. "Please… it's the only way to get Mokuba out of here."

"Kisara, don't go," Mokuba begged.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more," she smiled. "Seto, don't try to do everything yourself."

And everything went black.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Why were they all so needy? Couldn't the dorks do anything by themselves? Yugi was the world champion now; he shouldn't need help to take down the pathetic corporate slime's dragon. And if he really did, it wouldn't be long before Seto reclaimed his title from Yugi Muto.

The only thing they agreed on was that attacking with just their dragons wasn't going to work. Then Wheeler and Valentine had to get themselves eliminated. Well, not that Seto needed them to win. He could do this on his own.

"Shut up and listen to him," Kisara glared at him. Seto looked away from her. That was the same icy stare he received right before he lost to Yugi that day. "Or don't you care we lost Joey and Mai?" He didn't need her lecturing him right now; he needed to focus on getting Mokuba out of here. "You've always said Mokuba comes first. Then maybe show a little compassion for the person who gave his _life_ to save him! For the people who sacrificed themselves to give _us_ a chance to get out of her alive!"

That struck a chord with him; he kept his back turned to the others. Wheeler had given himself up to save Mokuba. Seto hated Wheeler; he was a third-rate mutt who shouldn't have even been here. But he saved the one person Seto would endure anything for.

"None of you will make it out of here alive," Ganglsey said. "Two of your group are already gone, and now we'll make it three." The dragon launched an attack.

"Kaiba, call your Ultimate Dragon!" Yugi pleaded.

"Silence!" Seto snapped. He didn't need Yugi's help. He didn't need anyone's help.

"Seto, it's not your dragon he's attacking!" Mokuba shouted. He shoved Seto out of the way. "It's you!"

"Mokuba!" Seto turned back to his brother, but another figure blocked the shot. Seto could just see white and sapphire blue against the lightning attack—Kisara's long hair and cape. He caught her as she fell backwards, kneeling as he held her close. Her LifePoints dropped to zero.

"Please, Seto," she begged, reaching her hand to his cheek. "Trust him… Please… It's the only way to get Mokuba out of here."

"Kisara, don't go," Mokuba was right by them, begging her to stay.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more," she smiled at him. "Seto, don't try to do everything yourself." Then she disappeared in a shower of sparks. The last thing Seto felt was her fingertips brushing his cheek.

"No!" Mokuba cried, kneeling next to where she had been.

Seto went numb. _No. Not again._ Again? Why would he think again? This hadn't happened before. It couldn't be happening now. Seto clenched his fist. _But it was._ Kisara sacrificed herself for both him and Mokuba. If she hadn't blocked the shot, Mokuba would have been hit protecting him.

"Seto," Mokuba looked up to him, tears spilling out of his eyes.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon above Mokuba roared. The one Kisara summoned. _But that should have been destroyed when she…_ Seto steeled himself and stood up. "All right then, come out, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" He fused Kisara's dragon with the one he already had out and another from his deck. The three-headed beast roared at the Five-Headed Dragon. "I hope you know what you're doing, Yugi."

"Do it, Seto!" Mokuba encouraged him. "For Kisara and the others."

"Fools," Gangsley scoffed. "Names mean nothing. "Though that dragon is powerful, ours is the ultimate one."

"For now, maybe," Yugi said. He closed his eyes, letting the blond in his ridiculous hair cover his eyes. "But once she has combined herself with another, your dragon's reign will be through."

 _She?_ Did Yugi just call the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon a girl?

"According to legend," Yugi continued, "when heroes are united, they will create a power strong enough to destroy the Mythic Dragon. We will fulfill that prophecy now!" Apparently Yugi spent too much time focusing on the lore of the game. "Go, Polymerization!" Seto's rival activated his own fusion spell. "Go, Soldier!"

Now Seto knew what he wanted to do. "Go, Ultimate Dragon!"

"Combine!"

"Mythic Dragon, obliterate them!" the traitors ordered their dragon to attack while Yugi's fusion was still forming. The attack bounced off the holographic vortex. "What? Nothing happened?"

"Oh something has happened," Yugi smirked. "Behold the supreme Dragon Master Knight!" The Soldier held a pair of reins as he stood behind the center head of the Ultimate Dragon. It radiated power as transparent versions of Wheeler's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Valentine's Harpies' Pet Dragon appeared behind it.

"What's going on?" Johnson asked. "Those dragons were sent to the graveyard."

"Look, something's even happening to our Mythic Dragon!" Crump yelled.

A halo of purple light surrounded each dragon before being pulled into the blade of the Dragon Master Knight. "The Dragon Master Knight gains the attack power of every dragon ever played on the field—including ones that were already destroyed," Yugi explained. He clenched his fist. "Now in the memory of Joey… Mai… Kisara… we will topple your beast!"

"Take them down!" Mokuba yelled to them. He stood just behind Seto, protected against any other possible attacks.

"Attack, Dragon Master Knight!" Seto commanded the dragon.

"Dragon Saber Blast!" Yugi joined in the assault.

The Knight fired a multi-colored beam at the Mythic Dragon, enhanced by the colors of the other dragons. The traitors and their beast fell, obliterated by the Knight's power.

With the Mythic Dragon's destruction, everything in the room faded to black. With no physical structure, Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi fell. Seto grabbed his brother to protect him from whatever impact awaited them in the darkness.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Seto?" Mokuba shook him. "Seto, wake up!"

He blinked against the brightness, mentally groaning at the cheering surrounding them. _Where are we now?_ Mokuba was all right; Seto couldn't see any injuries from their fall. Next to them, Yugi seemed in one piece. "What's this?" Seto asked, taking in their surroundings. They were on a dais of stone in front of a crowd of people. _How long were those NPCs there while we were out?_

"You did it!" the crowd called. "You slayed the dragon!"

"Our heroes!" a voice behind them cheered. "What you've done will keep my people and our land safe forever more!" Seto turned to see Adena, the NPC princess he'd programmed. _She really did turn out more like Mokuba than I thought._ Seto silently looked between his brother and the virtual character.

"We're not the ones you should be cheering," Yugi looked away from the princess.

"We can't celebrate without…" Mokuba trailed off and buried his face in Seto's blue trench coat. "Not without her," he whispered.

"Fear not," Adena assured them. "The losses you've suffered are too great for any hero to bear, no matter how strong they are." Seto and Mokuba looked up as Adena transformed herself into the Mystical Elf and began chanting.

"She's casting a spell to bring back our friends," Yugi realized.

A pillar of light shot in front of them; when it faded, Kisara and the other two lay on the ground in front of them along with a small fairy dressed in blue. "Kisara!" Mokuba shot from Seto's side to throw his arms around her.

" _Petit Fr_ _è_ _re_?" she looked around. "What happened?

"Seto and Yugi did it, _Sœur_ ," Mokuba told her.

Seto smirked and joined them. "Are we even now?"

"I guess," she smirked back. "I guess what I did was a lot scarier than you just getting captured."

"You really want to make this into a game?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You already did that," she countered. "You keep starting these who's going to save who chains."

"Whatever," he rolled her eyes at her.

Kisara looked past Seto to Yugi and the others. "I'm glad everyone's okay. I wouldn't have wanted to tell Tristan and Tea we lost Joey."

"I don't know what you see in those geeks," Seto sighed.

"Well maybe if you went outside and talked to people, you would," she teased him. Mokuba smothered a laugh next to them.

"I doubt that," Seto muttered.

A black portal opened next to the group. "That's the exit portal," Seto identified it. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"Hey, hold it a sec, Kaiba," Wheeler stopped him. "Don't you think the very least you could do is say 'thank you' or something?"

"I never asked for your help," Seto didn't look back at the mutt. "And as far as I'm concerned, I never needed it."

"Oh, come on!" Seto could imagine Wheeler resisting the urge to attack him. It would be amusing if he tried.

"Yugi, you on the other hand, I will offer some gratitude," Seto turned back to face his rival. "We made a good team. But don't think it means we'll be partnering up in true reality."

"Very well," Yugi accepted his sentiments. "But despite whatever grudge you may still hold against me and the others, perhaps you can at least begin to stop looking at us as just adversaries and more as friends."

He scowled. Seto got enough of the 'go out and make friends' sentiments from Kisara; he didn't need it from his rival too. Yugi would never be his friend. And once Seto reclaimed his title as the best duelist, he wouldn't have any other reason to interact with Yugi Muto. "Come on, Mokuba."

"We're coming!" Out of the corner of his eye, Seto saw Mokuba grab Kisara's hand and pull her behind him.

"Thank you, our heroes," Adena's voice rang out behind him, the ultimate signal to the end of Seto's game. "Your brave deeds will always be remembered here."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The lid popped open on Kisara's pod, and the visor retracted. She was back in the real world. She pulled herself out and saw Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba doing the same thing. At the door, Tristan and Tea held pipes against the incoming Kemo and thugs. "You're back!" Tea called to them, relief written all over her face.

"And so is Kaiba," Yugi said. "He's probably getting out of his pod right now."

"Which probably isn't a good sign for those men that betrayed him," Kisara looked Kemo in the eye.

"Without you guys to guard your bosses, I'd say he's about ready to kick some butt!" Mokuba added.

"He's right. We gotta get back!" Kemo and the others fled.

"Bunch of wimps," Tristan laughed at them.

Yawning drew their attention to the back room. Mai stretched and got out of her pod. "She was here all along," Joey realized.

"In the flesh," she answered. "Is everything cool?"

"Sure looks that way," Yugi said.

"Because of you," Mokuba turned to face each of them. "All of you. So thanks."

"Oh, stop," Joey brushed off the eleven-year-old's gratitude. "Now go on and get out of here already. Your brother probably can't wait to see you."

"Okay, thanks again." Mokuba grabbed Kisara's hand. "Come on, let's go find him."

"Mokuba!" He didn't listen and just towed her out the door. Kisara gave an apologetic look to her friends as they rounded the corner.

"Catch you later, Kisara!" Joey laughed. "Now where's the john? I had like seven sodas before we got in those pods."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"So this is the main KaibaCorp headquarters?" Kisara followed Mokuba through the maze of the building. She couldn't fathom how the two brothers knew where everything was. It was even bigger than the mansion.

"Yep," Mokuba grinned. The basement levels hold more of our prototype technology and other labs. The upper levels are more for business meetings and other corporate stuff that Seto handles. His office is on the top floor. It's got the best view."

"Is that where we're going now?"

"No, he's probably finishing up dealing the board. Or he's fixing the pods to undo the reprogramming they did."

"Then lead the way."

After checking a few other possibilities, they found Seto in the basement of the building working away at the virtual pod. He tapped several commands on the console, focus drawn all over his face. "Seto, are you going to try and fix everything in it tonight?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm just reinstating the safeguards," he answered, not looking up at them. "Once those are back in place, I can fix the reprogramming those traitors did. I'll also port Lara over so she can run diagnostics on it."

"But not all tonight," Kisara insisted, causing him to look up. Apparently he hadn't realized she was with Mokuba. "I think we have some catching up to do."

"I'll be done in a minute." Seto tapped a few more commands before stepping away from the console and pod. "Let's go."

"Where to now?" Kisara asked.

"Home?" Mokuba looked hopefully at his brother.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll page Roland to meet us out front."

"And the elevator was… that way?" Kisara pointed in the direction she thought their life was in.

"Other way," Seto started walking in the other direction.

"Excuse me for not knowing the layout of the building on my first visit, Mr. CEO," she rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure this is the largest building I've ever set foot in."

"You didn't have to come," Seto pointed out.

"I kind of did," she countered. Mokuba grinned at them.

A long black limousine pulled up in front of the building just as they arrived. From the driver's seat stepped a man in his mid-twenties dressed in a suit and dark glasses like every other guard Kisara had encountered since boarding the boat to Duelist Kingdom. He had dark green hair with a light green streak, and he said nothing as he opened the back door to the limousine for the three friends. "Thanks, Roland," Mokuba said as he hopped in.

"Thank you," Kisara kept her eye on the guard as she sat next to Mokuba. Based on everything that happened in the last week, she was wary of guards. Seto gave him a small nod and sat across from Kisara and Mokuba. The guard shut the door and walked around the car to the driver's door. He started the engine and pulled the limo into the street.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Call me slow to trust," Kisara answered. She didn't want to outright insult the guard.

Seto smirked. "You don't have to worry about Roland. He's loyal to us, even when Gozaburo was still around."

"I assure you, miss, that I am behind Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba completely," Roland said from the driver's seat.

"He's way nicer than Kemo and those other jerks," Mokuba grinned.

Kisara let herself relax with that. If both Seto and Mokuba praised Roland so highly, then he was probably someone trustworthy—unlike the others Seto only put up with because they were employees. _Maybe Seto actually does have a friend other than me and Mokuba. Of course, that's assuming Seto actually still considers me a friend._

The ride to Kaiba Mansion was brief and uneventful. As the limo pulled up to the drive, Kisara was filled with both a sense of nostalgia and sadness. Back then they had so much fun playing together, and from the outside the mansion hadn't changed much. But things weren't the same; they had changed so much since then. And her mom was gone. The memories of playing with Seto and Mokuba were always framed by the time her mom was working, dictated by when her shift was done. Now there was nothing to frame the time the three spent figuring out where they went from here.

They wound up in the library. Not much had changed in the years Kisara had been away. The tables, shelves, and even the big enclosed desk were all the same. Even the books probably were, though Kisara had no way of knowing the entire collection then or now. "So what would you like to do?" Seto asked.

"Why are you asking?" she answered.

"You're the guest," he countered.

"I didn't even know I'd be coming."

"How about we play a game?" Mokuba suggested. "We could play Monopoly."

"Sure," Kisara agreed, but she inwardly groaned. Not only was she terrible at Monopoly, but Seto always won, and the brothers often gained up on her to make her bankrupt. That is, if she ever purchased enough property to build something. Or passed Go to collect $200. Jail was her worst enemy.

"Great!" Mokuba grinned. "I'll go grab it." He left to play the game.

"You only agreed to play because he asked, didn't you?" Seto smirked.

"What would you say if I did?" she raised an eyebrow at him and took a seat at one of the tables.

"That I'm glad Mokuba has you for a friend," he said. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"And you?"

"I'm not in the business of having friends. I haven't needed them for a long time. But I think you're the exception to that rule."

"I'm not sure how I should respond to that."

"Respond how you like," Seto met her eyes. "I am serious about you and Mokuba though." He held up his cell phone. "He called you at least five times after I entered the simulation."

"He tried calling me?"

"I'm guessing you didn't answer."

Kisara shook her head. "As of today, I no longer have a cell phone." She explained what happened with her guardian and her current living conditions.

"So you decided to move in with Tea Gardner?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"When she found out I needed a place to stay, she wouldn't take no for an answer," Kisara told him. "We had just finished moving my stuff to her place when it started raining. We hadn't even gotten settled in when Mokuba bolted into the game store."

"Well there won't be another incident like that," Seto stated. "Those traitors are gone for good, and that pod still has a long way to go before KaibaCorp can release it."

"Speaking of the pod," Kisara decided to ask what she'd been suspecting. "Is Princess Adena…?"

"Mom," he cut her off. "Adena was my mom's name."

"So I was right," she said. "I remember you mentioning her once. You should really tell Mokuba about her."

"There's not much to tell," he looked away.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate anything you could share."

Seto looked away. "I've made a habit of not dwelling on the past. It's over and done with. I've told Mokuba to do the same."

 _That's not entirely true, Seto._ Kisara saw through her friend's mask. He wouldn't have programmed Princess Adena if he didn't hold on to at least a little bit of the past. At the same time, she didn't really know what had happened with Gozaburo after she left. He was never a kind man, no matter how philanthropic he appeared to the public. Between what she saw Seto endure when she was at the mansion and the way her mother muttered about her boss when they were at home, Kisara had no reason to like Gozaburo Kaiba. "I won't push you, Seto," she said. "But I'm here if you ever want to talk."

Mokuba returned with the board game at that moment, turning the teenagers' attention to setting up the game and organizing the cards. Seto got the bag of money playing piece, Kisara received the dog, and Mokuba claimed the horse and rider along with the role of banker. Kisara took the first roll of the dice, moving seven spaces forward and picking up a Chance card. _Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200._ She groaned, eliciting a snicker from Mokuba and a smirk from Seto. And thus the game began. And with it, so did the renewal of a bond that had endured years of separation and heartache.

 _ **I don't really know how this is possible, but this chapter ended up being longer than the Yugi vs Pegasus by almost 4,000 words. But I also hate doing cliffhanger chapters (I think the only one I did was chapter five of this), so I couldn't bring myself to break it up. I hope you guys like it; overall it was a fun chapter to write. As for Adena being based on Seto and Mokuba's mom, I can't fully claim that idea. I browse Google Images for different characters when I'm bored, and I stumbled on a picture of Mokuba and Adena with a caption with that idea before I even started this story. I tried to track it down to give proper credit, but I couldn't find it again. So if whoever posted that picture is reading this, I love the idea and think it's the best explanation for why Mokuba and Adena look alike. On the other hand, Adena being the actual name of Seto and Mokuba's mom**_ ** _is_ _my idea. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone!_**


	16. Day Off

_**Sorry it's been a while, guys. I could give you a list of excuses, but the main one has been general laziness. I'll try to do better. This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but how that one ended up being so long continues to baffle me.**_

 ** _Moving on, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, we'd see more of the characters' parents._**

Chapter Sixteen: Day Off

It was after ten when Kisara was dropped off at the Gardners'.

"So how'd it go?" Tea asked as she walked in.

"How'd what go?" Kisara eyed the brunette with a look of suspicion.

"You and Kaiba," Tea pressed. "I know Mokuba wanted you two to hang out."

"I spent most of the night in jail," Kisara sighed and started up the stairs to her room.

"What? What happened?"

"We played Monopoly," Kisara rolled her eyes. "If there's a game I am guaranteed to lose, it's that. I never seem to be out of jail for more than a turn or two. By the time I do get out, all the property has been bought."

"So why play it then?" Tea asked.

"Mokuba likes it," Kisara told her. "Even now, I can't really say no to him."

"He does seem to have that effect on you," Tea said. "By the way, anything you want to do tomorrow?"

"What do normal people do?" the white-haired girl asked. "After the week we've had, that's what I want to do."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 _She huddled in the cage, knees pulled up to her chest. Her rough tunic itched, but she was afraid to move, afraid to draw the attention of the men who threw her in there. She heard them snickering and bragging about the money she would bring them when she was sold._

 _A rattle on the cage door startled her. She looked up to see a boy working at the lock on the door. His face was shrouded in shadow, but she could make out brown hair. "What are you doing?" she asked._

 _He pressed a finger to his mouth signaling her to be quiet. "Saving you," he whispered. The lock popped open, and the door swung open. "Come on." He reached out a tanned hand to help her out._

 _They crept to where a lone horse stood. The boy grabbed the reins when the men noticed them. They yelled, grabbing their swords as they chased her and the boy. The boy swung up onto the horse and pulled her up behind him. He flicked the reins, and the horse took off running, increasing the distance between them and her captors. She wrapped her arms around his torso, hanging with all her might. She closed her eyes as horse moved into a full gallop._

" _Anyone there?" the boy asked._

 _Still holding him tightly, she looked over her shoulder. The road behind them was clear. "N-no," she said. "They're gone."_

" _Then my job's done," he passed the reins to her and jumped off the horse. "Take this horse to the next town. Trust me, the people there will be able to help you. Ride through the night if you must. Find your way home!"_

" _But what about you?" she asked, clutching the reins as tightly as she could._

" _Just go!" the boy slapped the rear of the mare, spurring her forward._

" _Who are you?" she called as the boy shrank behind her._

"Kisara!"

 _The boy said something, but she couldn't hear what he said. She brushed her hair out of her face. Maybe she could see his face before he was gone. He shouted again, but she still couldn't hear him._

"Kisara!" Someone shook her. "Kisara wake up."

She groaned and rolled away from the person, pulling her covers over her head. Maybe if she ignored the person, they'd just go away. She just wanted to stay curled up. Maybe she could see the boy's face. "Kisara, get up!" The covers were ripped from her, and cold rushed through her body."

"What?" she sat up and glared at the culprit: a smirking Tea.

"Come on!" Tea pulled her up. "We're going to the mall!"

Kisara glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It read 8:45. "I missed something." She rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes. "When did we decide we were going to the mall?"

"You said you wanted to do something normal," Tea told her. "What more normal thing is there than shopping?"

"But I don't need anything," Kisara protested.

"Yes, you do," the brunette countered. "You can fit all your clothes in one bag. You need more than that."

"I've gone this long with only that much," the white-haired girl said. "Besides, being able to fit everything I own in one bag is handy. Makes it easier to keep what I really want when I get tossed out."

"That's not going happen," Tea looked her square in the face before hugging her. "Look, I can't imagine what that was like. I can't imagine how lonely you must have been. But you don't have to worry about anymore. We may get on each other's nerves at some point, but you will _never_ be unwelcome here." She pulled away and held up her hand, showing where the ink had once been. "We're friends, and that's not going to change."

Kisara held up her own hand. "I know. I'm just used to not having more than I need."

"Well we're going to change that," Tea declared. "Now get ready. Mom wants to be ready in an hour. She's even got French toast waiting for us done there. Our first stop will be the phone store."

"I can't accept that," Kisara said, realizing why they'd go there. "It's too much."

"Kisara," Tea rolled her eyes. "Mom and Dad are firm believers in having a cell phone in case of an emergency. It's not like it'll be one you can do everything on. But you could use it to call Kaiba if you really wanted."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kisara glared at her.

"He totally likes you," Tea said. "Every other girl who's talked to him has received the cold shoulder. He's actually smiled at you. And he even has that French nickname for you!"

"Tea, that mean 'my best friend,' and we were doing that when we were eight," Kisara rolled her eyes. "What Seto, Mokuba, and I had when we were kids was wonderful. But we've changed from then. I've had my _lovely_ family moments, and I can't begin to imagine what things were like for Seto and Mokuba under Gozaburo."

"Who's Gozaburo?"

"According to my mom, a monster," Kisara answered. "I believe he's the reason Seto is as detached from other people as he is. Anyway, there's nothing between me and Seto."

"Sure there isn't," Tea didn't look convinced.

 _Okay, time to turn the tables._ "I'll tell you what. I'll burn an entire month's worth of minutes talking to Seto if you go on a date with Yugi," Kisara grinned.

"What?" Tea's face turned red.

"He totally likes you," Kisara used Tea's words against her.

"Not like that!" Tea protested, her face turning pink.

"My deal still stands," Kisara smirked and headed down the stairs for Yumi's French toast.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

As they left the phone store, Kisara smiled to herself as she programmed her few contacts into her new phone. "I'll see you girls later," Yumi said to them. "Call and let me know when you're ready to be picked up."

"Yes, Mom," Tea rolled her eyes. Yumi waved good-bye and headed towards the mall exit.

"Done," Kisara programmed the last number into her phone. "Give me a minute; I'm going to call Seto so he has my new number."

"Oooh," Tea grinned.

"Tea," Kisara shot her a warning glare before dialing Seto's number.

"Who is this, and how did you get this number?" Seto barked.

"Wow, Seto, did you forget you gave it to me last night?" Kisara countered.

"Kisara?"

"Yep," she said. "I just got a new phone. I figured calling you would be the easiest way for you get my number. It's only fair since I have yours."

"Yeah, yeah," Kisara could picture Seto rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"Busy day?" she asked.

"Every day is busy," he answered. "On top of running the company, I have to undo the damage the board of directors did, and I have to finish fixing my pod."

"Don't forget to spend time with Mokuba," Kisara told him. "I'm sure he's already strategizing how to get the Boardwalk for next time."

"So you're willing to go back to jail?" he said.

"Shut up," Kisara rolled her eyes at him. "You know I'd do better if you two didn't gang up on me."

"We didn't even have to try," he pointed out. "We had most of the property before you even made it to Go."

"Whatever," Kisara sighed. "I'll let you get back to work. Bye, Seto."

"Bye," he hung up.

"So where are we off to first?" Kisara turned to Tea.

"I know just the place," Tea grinned.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"So where to now?" Kisara gripped two large shopping bags in each hand. Tea's arms were equally full. Browsing the stores, Kisara had picked out a few more jeans, shoes, shirts, and, with Tea's pushing, some skirts and dresses. The last item they'd purchased was a white jacket that matched her hair.

"Want to get food?" Tea suggested.

"Sure."

"Yuge, how do you keep winning?" a voice called from the arcade they passed.

"Was that Joey?" Tea asked.

Kisara stuck her head in the room and spotted familiar tri-color, blond, and brown hair surrounding one of the games. "Yep," she said. "Looks like all the guys are here."

"Hey, Kisara! Tea!" Joey turned and noticed them. "What're you up to?"

"Shopping," Tea held up her bags as proof of their adventures. "Is Yugi beating all the high scores again?"

"Yeah, and they're all his own," Tristan said. "I'm surprised Joey hasn't broken anything with all the defeats he's been dealt."

"I haven't seen you do any better, Tristan," the blond glared at him.

"That's why I don't play against Yugi," the brunet countered.

Kisara chuckled and looked to the shortest member of the group. He stood up from the driving game, and she was surprised to see Yami was the one playing. He caught her glance, and the Millennium Puzzle flashed, signaling Yugi taking control. Kisara raised an eyebrow at him; Yugi shrugged. Apparently Yami felt like being anti-social.

"So what exactly is this game?" Kisara tried to read the instructions on the game.

"Racing game," Joey answered. "Two people race against computer players and each other."

"Interesting," Kisara fished some money out of her hoodie pocket. "I'll give it a try if someone wants to play."

"I'll take you on," Joey grinned. "No offense, but I think I got this one since you haven't played before."

"You thought the same thing the first day I went to Yugi's," Kisara countered. "I may not an expert like you or Yugi, but I'm a quick study." She sat in the driver's seat and inserted the money, and the vehicle selection menu popped up on both displays.

Yugi and Tristan explained the benefits and risks with each stat and what each part did. When she finally finished, she had a small dark blue car against Joey's bright red truck accented with flames. Joey chose a desert terrain, and Kisara's foot hovered over the gas pedal.

The signal counted down, and the players slammed on their gas pedals, accelerating their cars as fast as possible. Kisara's card skidded roughly through the first few turns, but she was able to compensate and catch up to Joey. He slammed into her, knocking her car back, and sped forward. Scowling, she hit the gas again only to slam into an obstacle in the middle of the road. All the other cars passed as she got her car righted and back on track.

They completed the first lap as Kisara passed some of the other racers, and only a few cars remained in front of Joey. He charged forward, using his truck's size to shove them aside. One of them sent her skidding; Kisara turned the wheel hard to keep from hitting another obstacle or going over the edge. She hit the gas again, slowly gaining on the red truck as they cleared the second lap. Now that she knew where the obstacles were, Kisara could avoid them. She stayed neck and neck with Joey as they inched closer to the finish line. When Kisara could see the checkered flag, Joey slammed into her again, knocking her back and speeding across the finish line. Two more cars passed her before she could regain her speed and cross herself.

"All right!" Joey cheered. "My losing streak is over!"

"Congratulations," Tristan pulled the blond into a headlock. "You beat someone who's never played the game before by knocking her off the course."

"I probably should have put more in durability instead of just speed," Kisara conceded. "But it was fun. Good game, Joey."

"You did fine," Yugi said. "The build was fine; Joey just likes to have an extra big car to run over everyone else."

"Hey, if it works, it works," Joey said. "But I'm hungry. Who wants to go to Burger World?"

"I'm up for it," Kisara answered.

"So am I," Tea agreed. She passed her bags to Tristan and Yugi. "Here, take these."

"Why do we have to carry them?" Tristan protested.

"Because my arms are tired and you don't have anything to carry," Tea told him.

"Fine," Tristan relented.

Joey grabbed Kisara's bags, and the five teens headed to the mall's food court. On the way, they passed a child gleefully riding a mechanical horse. Kisara's mind flashed to the dream she had, remember the feeling of the mare galloping away, taking her to freedom. She wished she could have seen the boy's face, or at least heard what he was trying to tell her.

"Hey, you okay?" Joey asked. The others had turned to see she wasn't following them.

"Yeah, sorry," Kisara shook away the dream. "I just got a little distracted."

"We'll come on," Joey motioned with his head. "I'm starving."

"Right behind you, Joey."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

After Joey and Tristan inhaled three burgers each along with half of everyone's fries, the group wandered the mall until they circled back to the arcade. Having not actually been before, the guys wasted no time in showing her the different games. She smiled to herself when Yugi beat another of the high scores and entered his name in the four-digit spot.

The driving game held Kisara's biggest improvement; she couldn't beat Yugi or Joey, but she did manage to clear a course fast enough to make the top twenty. Smirking as Yami entered Yugi's name again, Kisara punched BEWD into her name slot.

"BEWD?" Joey asked.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon," she answered. "I can't fit my name in the slot, and so I just went with that.

"Want to try the fighting game again?" Yugi suggested. "You seemed to be getting the hang of it."

"Yeah, you beat Tea," Joey laughed.

"Shut up, Joey!" the brunette yelled at him. "Forgive me for not being good at those games. Actually…" She looked to a dancing game in the middle of the place. "I challenge you to that one."

"What the heck kind of game is that?" Joey raised an eyebrow at it.

"My kind of game," Tea smirked.

Tea and Joey each took a station and inserted a coin into the mission. Music blared out of the speakers, and the display counted down the start. Arrows climbed the screen and passed through the markers at the top. Tea breezed through hitting the rhythm of the game, stepping on the correct arrows without missing a beat. Joey missed several beats, almost wiping out multiple times, and his score struggled to keep him in the game let alone catch Tea. When the song ended, Tea had the new high score, and Joey fell on his back, panting. "You lose, and I rock!" Tea cheered her victory.

"You okay, Joey?" Kisara offered him a hand up.

"Yeah, my pride's hurt more than anything else," he took her hand and got to his feet.

"That's what you get for dancing against Tea," Tristan laughed. "I know I'm not taking her on in that. I'll stick to the fighting game."

"Anyone else want to try?" Tea looked to each of them.

"Sorry, Tea," Kisara shook her head. "I dance with two left feet."

"Want to try another game?" Tristan offered.

Kisara checked her wallet and shook her head. "No, I shouldn't. I've already spent more money today than I was planning to."

"Should we get going then?" Tea asked.

"No, you can stay," Kisara said. "If you don't mind taking the bags, there's one more place I need to visit."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

After convincing her friends she didn't need them to accompany her, Kisara stopped at the flower shop on the way to the cemetery. There she picked out two bouquets of white carnations, each tied with a pale blue ribbon. She'd been avoiding this, but she couldn't put it off any longer.

After passing row after row of tombstones, she came to the secluded corner she was looking for. She expected her parents' graves to be overgrown to an extent since there was no one to visit them in years, but both had been carefully maintained. Both built-in flower vases were occupied with bouquets that couldn't have been much more than a week or two old. _The people maintaining the cemetery must put flowers at all the graves._

Kisara replaced the dead bouquets with the carnations she bought, offering silent thanks to whoever had placed them. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," she said, kneeling in front of the graves of Daniel and Satine White. "I know it's been a while. Kind of hard to come visit when I don't live in town. Not that I'm blaming you for that. I have made some great friends since I got back. To start, Mom, do you remember Seto and Mokuba? Yeah, Seto's in my class at the high school. He's not the most social, and he's a little bit harsh to some of my other friends, namely Joey, but I know deep down he's still the nice boy I used to play with. Mokuba's gotten taller, and now he's the one defending Seto almost as much as Seto defended him back then. You should have seen the scrape we got into yesterday at KaibaCorp.

"Don't worry; they aren't my only friends. I made a whole group of friends on my first day. It helps when they're so open. Let's see… well to start, there's Joey. He's a bit loud and dense sometimes, but he has a heart of gold. We entered a card game tournament, and his only goal was to help our friend Yugi and win the prize money for his sister. I hope to meet her after she gets her operation. I know Joey's looking forward to seeing her again.

"Also speaking of Yugi, you wouldn't believe how good at games he is. Actually, that would be the second thing you wouldn't believe about him. The first would be his hair. I know my hair was always a little unusual, but at least it's only one color. Yugi's is three and it sticks up in these crazy spikes. And it's completely natural. I've also learned more about games from him than I thought was possible. Did you dinosaurs are weak against fire in Duel Monsters? I didn't either until Yugi told me.

"Anyway, then there's Tristan. He's not too much of a gamer, but he's a lot of fun. He's always teasing Joey, and I've picked up multiple quips from him. I wish I would have known him in middle school when the other kids were picking on me. He's also really brave. He did something I'm still scared to think about just to help Mokuba. If he thinks there's a chance he can make a difference, he'll take it.

"Now before you worry about me hanging out with all these boys, there is another girl in our group. Her name is Tea, and I'm living with her now. Lee kicked me out, and she refused to let me deal with it on my own. She's so sweet, and she hopes to study ballet in New York. She's also convinced Seto likes me and we should go out, but I know that's not the case. I can at least push her back with Yugi since I'm sure she has a crush on him, and I know he feels the same.

"There is one more friend I have, but there's not much I can tell you. Yami's a bit of an enigma. Yugi's the only other one who's spoken to him. He's a nice guy. We just don't know much about him. I'm sure that will change eventually, but he is at least worth mentioning. I do know he'd do anything in his power to help us.

"I still miss you. I wish you both were still here and could see me now. It's been a rough road, but I am happy. That college fund you left me is still intact. I can't really say how important that's going to be for me; given the opportunity, I would have already used it so I could live on my own. But maybe someday. No matter what happens, I promise to make you proud."

Kisara brushed at the tears escaping her eyes. Even after all this time, the loss of her parents was still a hole she could never truly fill. She'd buried the pain, knowing that her tears wouldn't get her any sympathy from her guardians. She had to be alone if she wanted to cry, knowing no one would comfort a little girl who'd lost her family.

"Oh, Miss White."

Kisara jumped at the voice behind her. She turned to see the green-haired security guard who had driven them to Kaiba Mansion the previous night. Based on his attire, he was off duty, and he carried two bouquets of flowers. Without his sunglasses, Kisara could see his entire expression. He obviously wasn't expecting her to be there.

She stood up to greet him. "It's all right Mr.…?" What was his name again?

"Isono," he said. "My name is Roland Isono, but it's all right if you call me Roland."

"Okay, Roland," Kisara nodded. "May I ask why you're here? Or did Seto send you?"

"Mister Kaiba doesn't know I come here," Roland answered. "I guess could say I feel compelled to come."

"What do you…?" Kisara looked to the dead bouquets she was going to dispose on her way out. They looked similar to the fresh flowers in the guard's hands. "Were you the one bringing flowers?"

The guard nodded. "I knew your mother only briefly, but she made an impression on me. She was one of the senior housekeepers when I started working for Gozaburo Kaiba. I was barely nineteen, and I couldn't believe I'd managed to get a detail at Kaiba Mansion." Roland cracked a small smile. "In my youthful excitement at my new job, I had fantasized stopping some thug from getting in and proving myself to my new boss. I was so busy dreaming up that fantasy, I wasn't paying attention to where in the mansion I was heading.

"When I realized I was lost and on the verge of being late for my shift, my fantasies turned to a dread of being fired. There was no one around, no one I could ask for directions, even if I could have swallowed my pride. I thought I was done for when I heard someone yelling.

"Even though the door was closed, I could clearly hear what the two people were saying. I knew one of the voices was Gozaburo Kaiba, which kept me from stepping into the room. I was far too afraid to get on his bad side. I did want to keep my job, and I had to wonder who would dare to say he was wrong."

"There was an employee who stood up to him?" Kisara asked. Even as nothing but a memory, Gozaburo Kaiba was a terrifying man.

"Your mother did," Roland answered. "She was the one arguing with him. Satine was yelling at him for how he was treating the boys. I knew I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I was hopelessly lost, and I froze in place. A few minutes later, Satine stormed out. Then she noticed me, and it only took her a minute to realize my predicament.

"Satine escorted me to my post, and on the way she asked how much I had overhead. There was no point in lying, and she told me not to repeat what I'd overheard. I didn't understand why; I barely understood what was happening at the time."

"I know Gozaburo was hard on Seto," Kisara said. "But I don't know exactly what happened. All I do know is that Seto did everything he could to keep Mokuba off Gozaburo's radar."

"He did," Roland confirmed. "I didn't know it at the time, and Satine told me if I really wanted to know what Gozaburo was like, I should look in on the boys. I did after my shift that day. That's when I decided I would serve them over Gozaburo."

"How come I never saw you?" Kisara looked the guard in the eye.

"I didn't even know you were there," Roland admitted. "I never saw you at the mansion, and Mister Kaiba never mentioned you until after Satine was let go."

"Mom always said we'd be in trouble if I was found," Kisara said. "I was terrified when Seto and Mokuba first found me. Do you know why Mom was fired?"

"I don't," Roland shook his head. "Part of me wonders if it has to do with the conversation I overheard. But there's one thing that still doesn't make sense."

"What is that?"

"Satine told Gozaburo it wasn't right for him to treat Mr. Kaiba like that and completely ignore _him_ —that the boys needed love and support, not the torture he was giving them," Roland answered. "I assume she meant Mr. Mokuba, but knowing what I know about Gozaburo, I can't help but think it was a good thing Mister Mokuba was ignored."

"So what did she mean?" Kisara asked. Why would her mother want Gozaburo to pay attention to Mokuba?

"That's what I'd like to know," Roland said. "I never got the opportunity to ask. A few weeks after that, Satine was let go. Then Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba told me about you and asked me go see you."

"They did?" Based on the way Seto treated her when she returned to Domino, Kisara had assumed the boys moved on from her. It wasn't until Duelist Kingdom that she realized they really didn't know what happened.

"Yes, they missed you greatly," Roland told her. "I obliged and found the address for your apartment in the employee records. On my day off, I went there. You and your mother had just arrived home from somewhere, and I saw Satine send you inside before coming over to me. I told her they missed you, and I asked why she had been let go. She said I didn't need to know and I had to protect Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba. She told me not to tell anyone about our conversation and to say I couldn't find you. She said it would be best if they didn't know. And she demanded I never speak to her again. She looked so scared then, any other questions I had slipped away.

"A few weeks later, I read her obituary in the paper. Keeping my promise to her, I said nothing to Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba. I attended the funeral from a distance, and after everyone else had left, I paid my respects alone." He clenched his fist. "Part of me wonders if there was something I could have done. If I had helped her get her job back, she wouldn't have been there."

"I think she'd be glad to know you cared so much," Kisara took a breath to process everything Roland was telling her. "But I have to know, with everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks, is there anything else Seto doesn't know about?"

"I swear on my honor that my promise to Satine is the only secret I have from Mr. Kaiba," Roland said. "Satine wished for him not to know, and she is the only reason I kept it. Sometimes when I thought of breaking it, especially when Mr. Kaiba would push more for information about you or Gozaburo was especially cruel to him, I would come here. I almost felt like I was trying to get permission to tell him the truth, even though by that point I had lost track of you too. After the first couple of times I came, it was apparent I was the only visitor, so I made a point to come more often and keep the spot looking nice."

"I don't know what to say," Kisara blinked away tears as she processed everything the guard told her. Her mother confronted Gozaburo on behalf of Seto. She wasn't the reason for Satine losing her job. Her parents' graves hadn't been completely abandoned in the years she was away. "Thank you."

"I have done nothing to warrant your thanks," Roland looked away. "I could not stop Gozaburo from hurting Mr. Kaiba, and my conversations with your mother did not change her fate."

"But you were there for them when probably no one else was," Kisara insisted. "And… part of me has always been afraid that I was the reason Mom was fired—that Gozaburo found out about me."

"That was not it," Roland told her. "As far I know, Gozaburo never even knew you existed. I think that is why she wanted me to say I didn't know anything. She did not want him to find out."

"And that's why I'm thanking you," Kisara said. "You're given me some closure on what happened. Yes, I have more questions too, but I don't have to blame myself anymore." She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "So thank you."

"You're welcome," Roland looked to the bouquets in his hand. "I'll take care of these." He grabbed the dead bunches on the ground and began walking away.

"No, don't waste them," Kisara called him back. "I'm sure there are other graves that could use the kindness."

"Very well."

They found two other dust-covered markers and placed the bouquets. _I don't know who you were, but I hope you are at peace._ Kisara offered a small prayer at each recipient while Roland wiped the dirt from the stones. Their work completed, the duo parted ways. Roland got into a car just outside the cemetery, and Kisara returned to her parents' graves.

"What do you think, Mom?" she knelt down again. "He kept his promise all these years, long after Gozaburo was gone." Roland's question still nagged at her. "I wish you would have said something. Maybe someone else could have been in charge, and maybe Seto and Mokuba could have been spared. But I suppose there's no point in dwelling on it now. I love you. I'll see you later." She stood up and walked away.

Her friends were waiting for her at the cemetery's entrance. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We weren't sure what you were up to," Joey admitted. "We wanted to make sure you weren't pulling a fast one on us."

Tea elbowed him. "What he means is we didn't want you to shut us out if something was bothering you. So we followed you"

"Once we saw where you headed, we decided to give you your space," Yugi said. "We didn't mean to intrude."

"Guys…" Kisara sighed. "Come on." She led them back to her parents' graves. "Mom, Dad, remember those friends I was telling you about? Here they are. This one is..."

 _ **Thanks for reading! I know it's more a chapter of feels than anything else, but I wanted to give the characters a little down time. Fun fact, the racing game was partially inspired by**_ **Mario Kart _and what I remember various games like that I've seen at arcades. The arcade itself was inspired by Duel 25 of the original manga where Yugi and Joey go to one and end up in a scrape of their own._**

 _ **Next time, look forward to a major character debut. I'll see you guys then.**_


	17. Duel Monsters is Now a Dice Game

_**I meant to post this yesterday, but life got in the way. So happy one-day-late birthday to A Dragon's Destiny! It's officially been one-year since I started this story. Unfortunately, that does not mean I own Yu-Gi-Oh! It just means I've spent a year writing about it.**_

Chapter Seventeen: Duel Monsters is Now a Dice Game

Kisara fell back into a routine after that day. Walk to school with Tea and Yugi, take notes in class and kick Joey and Tristan when they fell asleep, head to the game shop to do homework and hang out, go home and do chores for Yumi. She visited her parents' graves every other Sunday. She often ran into Roland there, and they began alternating bringing flowers. Kisara was glad Seto had the quiet guard looking out for him, and she was infinitely grateful for all that he'd done.

Seto started frequenting class again, but his attendance was still sporadic depending on business meetings at KaibaCorp. When he did come, Kisara made sure to visit with him. She tried to get him to join the group for lunch, but it was hard enough to keep him and Joey in the same room outside of class, let alone in the same conversation. No matter how much she tried to play peacemaker, 'Rich Boy' and 'the mutt' were not going to get along. They had a better chance of running into another Millennium Item.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to see Mokuba in person because they never seemed to be free at the same time. She had the mansion's phone number, and Mokuba often called the Gardners' landline so Kisara wouldn't burn all her minutes when he wanted to talk. Odds were slim of that happening, but they decided to be safe.

The landline rang one morning when Kisara was getting ready for school. "Kisara, it's for you," Yumi stuck her head into the white-haired girl's room.

"Okay," Kisara took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kisara," Mokuba greeted her.

"What's up? You never call this early."

"I need a favor," he said. "What was that fairy tale book you used to read us way back when?"

"You'll need to be more specific," she answered. "I went through quite a few."

"Just any of the ones with the dragons being the ally instead of the thing slayed by the hero," Mokuba explained. "I forgot last night, but we were assigned to do a book presentation yesterday. I want to do it on what you used to read us."

"Okay, I think I know just the book," Kisara told him. "I'll stop by the library on my way to school, and then I'll come by the mansion to hand it off to you. I just hope it's still there."

"Thanks, Kisara! You're the best!"

"Sure thing," she smiled. "I'll see you later, Mokuba."

"Bye!"

She finished tying the bow of her uniform and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Tea sat at the table spreading jelly over a piece of toast. "So who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Mokuba," Kisara answered as she filled a bowl with cereal. "Do you mind if we stop at the library on the way?"

"We should have time," Tea answered. "I'm sure Yugi won't mind."

"Then let's hurry so we won't be late," Kisara poured milk on her cereal and grabbed a spoon.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Good morning, Yugi!" Tea called to the tri-colored haired teen as the two girls approached the game store.

"Good morning, Tea, Kisara," Yugi waved at them. Grandpa swept the entryway behind him.

"Mr. Muto, good morning," Tea greeted the old man.

"Good for you, maybe," he grumbled.

"What's with him?" Kisara lowered her voice in case the old man decided to bite her head off.

"I've never seen him like this before," Tea added. "Is he sick?"

"I don't think so," Yugi whispered. "But I'm worried. He's been acting really weird all morning."

"But why?" Kisara asked.

"All right, I'm going to tell you," Grandpa's voice sounded right behind them. Kisara jumped and placed a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. The old man pushed past them, clenching his fist as he looked to the sky. "I've endured many things in my life. I've been trapped in an ancient pyramid, stung by scorpions, attacked by Tibetan wolves, but nothing compares to this!" He pointed to a building in the distance. "A new game shop!"

"There's a new game shop?" Tea repeated.

"When did that happen?" Kisara asked.

"They think they can drive me out of business selling their trendy new trash," Grandpa crossed his arms as he ranted on. "But they have no respect for the gaming traditions—the true classics because they only sell the fads of today."

"Wow," Yugi looked with interested at the new building. "I better go check out the competition and see what we're up against."

"Don't you even think about it!" Grandpa yelled at him.

"I just hope its opening doesn't block our way to the library," Kisara said. "If it does, we'll be late for school."

The new game store was down the street from the library. After Kisara ran inside to get Mokuba's book, Yugi weaved through the crowd to get a look at the new place. The building dwarfed the Mutos' store. Grandpa was right to have some concern.

"Yugi," Tea grumbled. "If your grandfather finds out we've been here, you're going to be so grounded."

"Ah, what's the harm in a little window shopping?" Yugi brushed it off.

"There'll be a lot of harm if we're late for school," Kisara said. "Let's go."

"Here," a girl handed a flyer to Yugi.

"What is it?" Yugi asked as he glanced over the image. Kisara looked over his shoulder to see a monster coming out of a colored dice with strange symbols on it.

"Dungeon Dice Monsters," the girl answered.

"Wow," Yugi said. "This looks like a pretty cool game. But I wonder how you play."

Tea grabbed him by the collar and started pulling him along. "Let's _go_. You're going to make me miss my first class _again_. If I get detention for this, you're going to have to do my homework for a week."

Kisara rolled her eyes at them. Yugi would be lucky to live long enough to play that game at this rate.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Whoa, be still, my beating heart," Joey said when they told him about their morning adventure before class. "You sure? There's a brand-new spanking game shop?"

"Yeah, my grandpa's real worried about it," Yugi said.

"Enough that he practically banned Yugi from setting foot in it," Kisara added.

"It just opened," Tea explained. "They've got all the latest and greatest games. They were really trying to hype this new one. Something about dice or dungeons."

"You saying they got that Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Joey asked.

"Hey, how did you become an expert all of a sudden?" Tristan raised an eyebrow at him.

"A little thing called the newspaper," the blond answered. "Every heard of it, genius?"

"What?" Tea gasped. "You never read the newspaper!"

"Ugh," Joey leaned back in his chair. "I read them when I'm out delivering them, okay?"

"Why are you delivering newspapers?" Tea asked.

"Listen, Tea," Joey shook his finger as he spoke. "I don't get one of them big fat allowances. I just need a little extra spending money. That's all."

"I know the feeling, Joey," Kisara said.

"And I gotta save every penny of that award money Yugi gave me for my sister's operation," Joey added.

"Hey, how is Serenity doing?" Tristan asked.

"Great," Joey grinned. "The eye guy says she's going to see good as new, and the first thing she's going to see is my beautiful mug."

"I think that's an oxymoron," Kisara said.

"That's awesome news," Yugi matched Joey's grin.

Squeals drew their attention to the next room. "What is that?" Kisara asked.

The group stood in the doorway of the other classroom. A group of girls surrounded a desk; through the crowd Kisara could see a boy performing dice tricks. He had long black tied in a ponytail, bangs that fell over his red and black headband, and a die hanging from his left ear. He scooped the dice on his desk into a cup and swirled them around, placing the cup face-down on the desk. He pulled the cup back to reveal all the dice stacked in a neat tower. The girls cooed at the trick.

"Who is this guy?" Joey asked.

"Beats me," Kisara said.

"Hey, you kids know who that dice man is over there?" Tristan asked the students sitting by the door.

"Yeah, that's Duke Devlin," one of them answered. "He owns the new game shop that just opened up."

"That explains the dice tricks," Kisara said.

"Eh, if there's one thing I can't stomach, it's a guy who'll do anything to get a girl's attention," Joey muttered.

"You mean like charging headfirst through a labyrinth?" Kisara smirked.

"Shut up," Joey rolled his eyes. "That girl was really in trouble. Dukey over there is nothing but a filthy show-off."

"And I thought you just couldn't stand guys who were more popular with the girls than you," Tea jabbed.

"Listen," Joey glared at them. "If I wanted, I could be just as popular, but I don't want to stoop to the level of that two-bit Houdini."

"And you don't want to make Mai jealous," Kisara added.

"Why do you gotta bring Mai into this?" Joey's glare intensified. "I don't need her opinion. I got my self-respect, and I have more talent in my little pinky than Duke'll ever have."

"If you count talking with food in your mouth as talent," Tristan joined in on the poking fun at Joey. Kisara was surprised he'd waited this long.

"Didn't you catch any of my moves in the Duelist Kingdom, you numbskull?" Joey turned his glare on the brunet.

"Now you're adding lucky to your list of talents," Tristan grinned.

"You're lucky I don't rearrange your face!"

"Save it for the dueling ring, guys," Yugi stepped to pacify the other boys.

"Come on, Yugi," Joey appealed to the shortest member of the group. "You gotta back me up on this. I was one of the best duelists on the island!"

"I don't wish to intrude, but I couldn't help but overhear you dabble in the game of Duel Monsters." Duke said as he walked over to them. "And who are you ladies?" He smiled at Kisara and Tea. Apparently he wanted all the girls in his little fan club.

"Not interested," Tea and Kisara said at the same time.

"Aw, that's too bad," Duke didn't let their blow-off faze him. "I'm very interested in you."

"Dabble schmabble," Joey responded to Duke's other inquiry. "Now, listen up. If you knew the first thing about Duel Monsters, then you would know all about Bandit Keith, the intercontinental champion. The guy was unbeatable, and you should have seen me wipe the floor with him."

"Good thing Joey's not a show-off," Tea sighed.

"I guess modesty must be another talent of his," Tristan grumbled

"And I managed to beat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Joey continued bragging, not hearing his friends' comments.

"Wow, you managed to beat Seto Kaiba?" Duke asked.

Joey faltered with that. "N-No. It was another duelist with the dragon."

"But I thought Kaiba was the only duelist with that card, let alone three?"

"It was me," Kisara stepped forward. "I used the fourth copy of the card at Duelist Kingdom."

"I knew there was something interesting about you," Duke focused his green eyes on her. "Can I get a name now?"

"Kisara," she said. "And I'm still not interested."

"All right," Duke backed off. He glanced to Yugi standing next to her. "What do we have here? Are you Yugi Muto, champion of the Duelist Kingdom?"

"Yeah," Yugi rubbed the back of his head as he answered.

"I've heard a great deal about the way you play the game," Duke gave a friendly smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Kisara tensed. She knew that look. She'd seen it far too many times in her life to mistake it.

"Hey, Dicey, what have you heard about me: Joey Wheeler?" Joey stepped between them and pointed at himself.

"Nothing at all," Duke answered. He strode back to his desk and flicked his bangs. "But why don't we play a little game, and you can show these lovely ladies just what you're made of?"

"What game?" Joey asked.

"This," Duke held up his cup and one of the dice. "A cup and die are all we need to play the game. Are your talents up to the challenge?" The girls behind him started cheering.

 _He's up to something. He's definitely more than arrogant flirt._ Kisara watched him closely as he placed the cup over the die on the desk. "Using the power of my mind," Duke held his hand up as he spoke, "I bet I can move the die into my right hand without touching the cup."

"Next you'll be telling me you can fly around the room," Joey rolled his eyes. "Unless you've got telekinesis, there's no way you can do what you're saying. It's just plain impossible."

"You shouldn't underestimate me," Duke scoffed. "Perhaps the die is already gone."

"What?" Joey's eyes widened.

"Why don't you just look under it for yourself?" the dice trickster suggested.

 _It has to still be there._ No one had touched the cup, so there was no way the die had moved. "Joey, no!" Yugi tried to stop him. "It's a trick!"

The warning came too late as Joey pulled the cup up. "It's still there," he said.

"I'll take that," Duke grabbed the die. "I moved the die into my right hand, and I never, ever, had to touch the cup. That makes me the winner."

"That's no game," Kisara glared at him. "Games are equal to all people involved. You 'won' as long as someone else moved the cup. There was no winning for him or anyone else here."

"Is that what you really think?" Duke smiled at her.

"I have a very low opinion of tricks like this, and an even lower opinion of the people who do them," Kisara scowled at him. She gestured to the girls behind him. "They might be impressed with a con, but I can't stand it. I see it the same as cheating, which I don't tolerate." _Not to mention I don't like the look in your eyes._

"Yeah, if you were a real man, you'd play a real game," Joey got in Duke's face. "I challenge you to a match of Duel Monsters."

"As you wish," Duke twirled a lock of hair around his finger. "But since this game is your specialty, I do have one very small condition."

"Condition?" Yugi repeated.

"Okay, but no more funny stuff, capisce?" Joey agreed.

"I'm afraid I don't have a deck of my own," Duke shrugged. His fan club started muttering and glaring at their group. Apparently they thought that wasn't fair despite Duke's tricks.

"That's not my problem," Joey narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "You're the one with the new card shop."

"My condition is this," Duke remained unfazed by Joey's attitude. "We open up new packs and create our own new Duel Monsters decks. That's fair, even by your high standards." He cast a glance at Kisara.

"What's fair about that?" Yugi scowled at the new shop owner. "If you're not playing with your own cards, then the game's just pure luck." He looked to his blond friend. "Besides, there's an awful lot of cards that we've never even seen before."

"Have a little faith in me, pal of mine," Joey smirked at the tri-color haired student. "Was I or was I not a finalist in the Duel Monsters championship?

"This isn't the same, Joey," Kisara said.

"I accept your condition," Joey ignored his friends' other protests.

"Excellent," Duke grinned. "But playing a game for fun is so pointless. So let's make a little wager. If I win, you'll do whatever I ask for an entire week."

"You got it, Dicey Boy," Joey agreed. "Because when I win, you're going to have to do whatever I want you to, and I want you to close down you're stinking shop!"

"Come on, Duke! You can beat him! Go, Duke!" the swarm of girls chattered their support for the dice trickster.

"No way I can lose to that show-off," Joey glared at Duke.

"He's toast," Tea sighed.

"Burned to a crisp," Tristan added.

"Yeah, looks like Joey's getting in over his head again," Yugi agreed.

"We tried to warn him," Kisara rubbed her forehead.

"You guys can't seriously think I'm going to lose to a guy with a die stuck in his ear," Joey turned to them. "I'm one of the top-ranked duelists in the whole world. I'm not some snotty-nosed rookie who just brought home his first deck.

"But you're agreeing to using cards you don't know," Kisara argued. "That's almost like dueling blind. Remember when we started and how long it took us to figure out how our own cards worked? It'll be like that all over again, but—"

"But nothing," Joey cut her off. "I know what I'm doing."

"Very well," Duke smirked and tossed his die in the air, catching it with the same hand. "We'll hold the match today after school. I have a state-of-the-art dueling ring located in my game shop. All right?"

"Sure," Joey agreed.

"Of course you're all invited," Duke looked to each of them, his gaze lingering on Yugi. "I wouldn't want you to miss your friend's finest hour."

 _I've got a really bad feeling about this._ Kisara watched Duke disappear into his crowd of fans. There was definitely more going on than just a wager between rivals.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The group split up to change clothes and drop off their school stuff before they had to head to the new store. Kisara pulled on a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top and added her new white jacket to complete her look. While waiting for Tea to finish getting ready, she called Kaiba Mansion to let Mokuba know she was going to be late dropping off the book.

"Who are you, and how did you get this number?" a gruff-sounding woman barked into the phone.

"My name is Kisara White," she answered. Mokuba always called her, so it was strange to hear someone else on the other end. Especially one who didn't sound happy to talk to her. "I'm looking for Mokuba; he asked me to drop off a book for him."

"White, do you take me for a fool?" the woman snapped. "Only certain personnel are allowed to have this number, and you are not on my list."

"But I got this number from Mokuba," Kisara protested.

"Do not call here again," the woman hung up the phone.

 _I guess that's Seto's way of dealing with unwanted callers._ Kisara sighed. She'd just have to drop if off later than she planned. Tucking her phone into her jacket pocket (Mokuba could always call her on that when he was available) she grabbed the book and knocked on Tea's door. "Are you ready yet?" she asked.

"Almost," Tea called from the other side.

"Well, hurry up," Kisara said. "We don't need Joey and Tristan giving us grief for being late. It sets a bad precedent."

"Okay, okay," Tea opened the door, pulling on her jacket. "Let's go."

They met up with Yugi on their way; the three arrived at the store just minutes before Joey and Tristan. "I can't believe that dice guy owns this place," Joey commented as he took in the size of the building. "Looks like he spent some major moola. Too bad he's going to be closing it down."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Joey," Kisara said as the blond ran inside. "Waste of breath."

"Joey's heart's in the right place," Tea agreed. "It's his head I'm worried about."

"Yeah, if it gets any bigger, he's going to get it stuck in the front door," Tristan added.

They caught up to Joey as an employee greeted him. "Welcome to Duke Devlin's game world," he said. "Mr. Devlin was beginning to worry about you. Follow me." He led them to the elevator at the back of the store.

It pinged open just as they got there, revealing Duke in a black sleeveless shirt and black pants with a red vest. "Ah, you showed up," he smirked as he greeted them.

"The dueling ring is on Sub-Level six," the employee said. "Your chariot awaits." He pointed to the box of Duel Monsters packs by Duke's feet.

"Go ahead, Mr. Wheeler," Duke encouraged the blond. "Choose your packs carefully. We'll build our new decks from these new cards."

Both duelists selected packs from the box. Kisara could tell from both their expressions they were pleased with what they pulled. The elevator pinged again as the players finished assembling their decks.

The door opened, and lights flashed, illuminating a large dueling arena. In front of the elevator, three of the girls from Duke's fan club were dressed in cheerleader's outfits and shaking pompoms back and forth. "Give me a D! Give me a U! Give me a K! Give me an E! Go Duke!" They cheered.

"This is going to be a long day," Kisara muttered, hoping the girls would be on the other side of the arena during the duel.

"This place is huge," Joey commented as he took in the size of the arena.

"Actually, this is the smallest ring in the place," Duke smirked. "But it does have all the bells and whistles." The girls continued cheering for him.

"Okay, Camera One in position," someone announced, drawing the groups attention to the cameras surrounding the area.

"TV cameras?" Joey voiced their confusion.

"Yeah," Duke grinned. "I have a little theory that the bigger the audience, the better performance. That's why I've decided to broadcast this match live to the entire world. I know my fans will enjoy watching me defeat the second-best duelist. I just hope you really are second-best, not second-rate."

"Second-rate?" Joey repeated. "You're going to need a second life! 'Cause when I'm through with you, Dukey, there won't be anything left!"

The cheerleaders started sobbing at his declaration. "Don't worry," Duke soothed them. "I've never disappointed my loyal fans yet." They immediately went back to cheering him.

 _And he intends to follow through when he claims to have never built a deck?_ Kisara narrowed her eyes at the new shop owner. Joey raced to the blue side of the arena and slammed his new deck on the display. "Let's get this show on the road," he said.

Duke sauntered over to the red station, waving to his cheerleaders as his platform rose. The arena powered up, and the duelists drew their hands. "Let's duel!" they yelled.

"For my first move," Duke played his card, "I'll attack with Oni Tank T-34." An army green tank with a large, red demon face materialized on the field. "All right, that ends my first move. Now let's see some of that world-class talent of yours, hotshot."

"Hold onto your headband, dicey-boy," Joey drew his card. "Sword Hunter in attack mode!" A warrior with multiple swords strapped to his armor appeared. "Let's slice and dice the dice man." The swordsman drew two of his blades and slashed through the demon tank. Duke's LifePoints fell to 950. Due to Sword Hunter's effect, the Oni Tank was absorbed into his armor, signified by a red demon face appearing on the warrior's chest. Duke's cheerleader's whimpered.

"Not bad," Tristan commented. "Maybe Joey won't embarrass himself after all. Think he's got a shot?" He turned to Yugi.

"Yeah," Yugi gave a worried smile.

"Duke doesn't seem that worried though," Kisara eyed the store owner. "And that makes me worried."

"Hey, Puke Devlin," Joey taunted his opponent. "Why don't you quit before my sword guy messes up your pretty hair?"

"I've got you just where I want you," Duke smirked.

"Ha, you crack me up, Pukey-boy," Joey laughed. "But hey, it's your funeral."

Duke ignored the blond as he drew his card. "I play Dark Bat in defensive mode, and I lay another card face-down as well." A dark purple bat materialized on the field, its wings wrapped protectively around its body.

"A bat?" Joey scoffed. "If that's the best you got, you're saying bye-bye card shop." He drew his card. "Mad Sword Beast in attack mode!" He summoned a large, horned rhino. It charged at the bat, its center horn flinging it into the air.

"No harm done," Duke flicked his bangs. "The Bat was in defensive mode."

"Ha, that's where you're wrong, Ponytail," Joey grinned. "The Mad Sword Beast reduces your LifePoints even if your stinking bat was in defense mode."

Duke threw a surprised look as his LifePoints fell to 550. "Perhaps I've underestimated you," he smirked. "But my Dark Bat won't be going to the graveyard all by himself thanks to Michizure." He revealed his trap. "Michizure will drag you to your doom." Hands reached up from Duke's side of the field and grabbed Sword Hunter, pulling him to the bowels of the earth.

"Ow, that hurt," Tea commented. "Joey better start thinking more than one move ahead."

"Don't get too cocky, Joey!" Tristan cautioned his friend.

"Like I said before, I got this match here in the bag," Joey brushed off their concerns. "I could beat this two-bit loser even in my sleep."

"Don't turn into everyone you fought at Duelist Kingdom," Kisara warned. "They underestimated you, and you proved them wrong. Don't make the same mistake they did."

"Don't worry," Joey fell into a relaxed grin.

"Someone has to," she muttered, keeping an eye on Duke.

Joey's gaze fell on his opponent. "Think that little trick's going to save your bony butt? Think again! I still got you where I want you."

"We'll see," Duke scoffed. "Since your strongest monster went off to an early grave, now would be an excellent time for me to go on the attack." He drew his card. "First I'll play this card face-down, and then I'll summon Spikebot!" A machine with maces at the end of its arms appeared on the field. It swung one of its massive weapons into Mad Sword Beast, shattering its hologram and knocking Joey down to 1600 LifePoints. The cheerleaders waved their pompoms as they resumed their support.

"Come on, Joey! Concentrate!" Tea chastised the blond. "Duke Devlin's just trying to psyche you out! Don't let that joker get to you!"

"If you lose, you're going to have to do whatever he tells you!" Tristan reminded him of the stakes. "Don't you forget that!"

"Fat chance!" Joey's expression was of pure disgust as he drew his card. He grinned at the card. "This super card's going to kick your Spikey-Bot's keister! Goblin Attack Force! Bash him!" Multiple green-skinned goblins clad in purple armor materialized on the field. They each slammed a club into the machine and shattered the hologram. Duke's LifePoints dropped to 50. "Yeah! You don't have a snowball's chance in Hades now, Duke Deadman!"

"I don't like the look on Duke's face," Kisara said. "Even with only 50 LifePoints, he doesn't seem worried at all. I know if I were in his shoes, I'd be a lot more nervous."

"Unless you had something planned to turn it around," Yugi added. "He's definitely got something up his sleeve." The cheerleaders, oblivious to Duke's nonchalant attitude, hugged each other to fend off their fears of his defeat.

Kisara noticed Joey's goblins fell asleep on his field. "Yugi, what's up with Joey's monsters?"

"The Goblin Attack Force goes into defense mode after attacking," he explained. "Which leaves Joey in a vulnerable position." Yugi cupped his hands around his mouth to make himself heard over Joey's private victory party. "Joey, be careful! It's not over yet! Don't let your guard down!"

The blond remained oblivious to his friend's warning. "Waste of breath," Kisara rolled her eyes.

"I can't watch," Yugi slapped his palm against his forehead.

"Enough fooling around," Duke made his move. "Time to summon one of the most powerful cards in my deck: the mighty Gradius!" A fighter jet flew onto the field, its nose pointed directly at Joey.

 _There has to be more. That jet only has 1200 attack points._ Kisara bit her lip as she eyed the jet.

"That all you got?" the blond scoffed. "'Cause that won't save you."

Duke smirked. "And I use a magic card: Limiter Removal, which doubles my attack power."

"Holy cannoli, that's a lot of points," Joey's eyes widened at the enlarged jet. "Good thing I got all my Goblins or he'd beat me with one lousy shot."

"Wait!" Duke paused for his own dramatic effect. "Another magic card: Fairy Meteor Crush!"

"Not that!" Joey recoiled. "Wait, I've never heard of that fairy card. What's it do?"

"Yugi?" Kisara looked to her shorter friend.

"It's bad news," Yugi said.

"Don't tell me the second-best duelist doesn't know what this card does?" Duke mocked his opponent. "Well you might say it's a magic card version of the Mad Sword Beast card you played."

"That's really not good," Kisara realized Duke's play. Joey's expression showed he came to the same conclusion. With that magic card, the lack of defense points the Goblin Attack Force had meant Joey would take the full damage of Gradius's attack.

"It's a pity this match was so short," Duke narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "I was hoping for an actual challenge, but it was not meant to be. The only thing that cheers me up is knowing that you'll soon become my servant for an entire week. Gradius, annihilate!" The jet charged through each of the goblins, shattering their holograms and exploding in front of Joey. The blond's LifePoints fell to zero. The cheerleader's volume tripled.

The duelists left the arena, and Joey walked dejectedly to his friends. "It's okay, Joey," Yugi consoled the blond. "You did your best."

Duke grinned as he walked over to the gang. He snapped his fingers, and the tallest cheerleader brought over a dog suit. "Put it on," she instructed.

"I hope you're a man of your word, Joey-boy," Duke smirked. "I'm looking forward to having an obedient dog for the next week.

"Hey, knock it off," Yugi glared at the victor. "Just 'cause you won doesn't mean you can put Joey down."

"Yugi, a promise is a promise," Joey silenced his friend. "And I gotta keep it even if it's to a creep like that Devlin."

A dice flew through the air and hit him in the forehead. "Shut your yap, you mongrel," Duke commanded. The look of disgust in his eyes grew. "You will not speak until your master commands you to."

"Let's get out of here, Joey," Tristan urged the blond.

"Sorry, guys," Joey didn't meet any of their eyes. "I gave my word." Two more dice struck his forehead. "Ow!"

"You're a dog now, Joey," Duke corrected him. "You don't say 'ow.' You say 'woof-woof.' Now put it on and bark for me."

Reluctantly, Joey pulled the suit on over his clothes, the head covering all but his face. "It fits you perfectly," Duke sneered. "Now give us your best bark." Joey got on his hands and knees and gave a half-hearted woof. "Ha, good boy, Joey."

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room. Duke stepped back, his left hand pressed to his reddening cheek. Cold sapphire eyes glared at him through icy hair. "That is enough," Kisara spat. "You've taken this far beyond a stupid wager. This is _not_ part of the game."

"A deal's a deal," Duke argued.

"Not this," Kisara scowled. "This was never a bit of fun for you. You started this with the sole purpose of humiliating him. And all because you hate Yugi. I want to know why."

"Who says I hate the famous King of Games?" Duke feigned innocence.

"I can see it in your eyes," she said. "They're filled with nothing but disgust and hatred, and it grows when you look at Yugi. And before you say I'm mistaken, I lived with seeing that same look directed at me every day since I was nine."

"Oh, that's so tragic," Duke taunted her. "But you're mistaken. I'm just happy I get to have my own personal _dog_ for a week."

"That's a lie, and we both know it," Kisara mimicked the glare she saw Seto use on their classmates when they got on his nerves. She didn't have to try too hard; she was far more furious at Duke than Seto ever was at them. Green and blue eyes stared each other down, waiting for the other to budge.

"That's enough, Kisara," Yami stepped between them, ending the staring contest. "Words will not solve this." He turned hard amethyst eyes on the store owner. "Duke Devlin, I challenge you to a duel. And when I have defeated you, you will declare Joey a free man again." He glanced to her. "And you will answer Kisara's question. I believe I deserve to know why you hate me so."

"Excellent," Duke grinned. "But we will play a game of my own choosing. We will battle to the finish in a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. And when you are the loser, you will give the title 'King of Games' to me, and you will swear on your grandfather's life never to play Duel Monsters again."

"That is going too far," Tea glared at Duke.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "Yugi, you've got too much to lose. This is completely crazy."

"Yugi, you can't do it!" Joey pleaded with his friend.

Duke scowled and threw another die at his victim. Joey flinched and put his arms up, bracing for the impact. But it never hit. Yami caught the die before it reached its target.

"Yugi, this is what he was planning," Kisara said, connecting the dots of the scheme. He wanted Yugi to challenge him. "It's why he set up the duel with Joey. It's easy to goad him into fighting. You only get involved to help a friend."

Yami nodded. "I know." He pointed at Duke. "I will accept your conditions. I will not let you destroy the dignity of a friend. We will do battle in your game of choice: Dungeon Dice Monsters."

He snapped his fingers, and the arena began to transform. The duelists' consoles folded into the edges, and new consoles popped out and extended, revealing three iridescent hearts. The bottom with the Duel Monsters slots dropped, and a gridded field overlapped it from the sides. "Looks a bit different than a dueling arena, huh?" Duke smirked. "Well get used to it, Dungeon Dice Monsters is a whole new game with a whole new set of rules. You're going to have to play close attention." The camera crews moved their equipment around to get the best shots of the players.

"Don't you worry," Yami glared at him. "I'm a quick study."

"You better be, Yugi, because I know this game inside and out," Duke bragged. "And if you want to win, you're going to have to learn it as well."

"Does that mean you're going to explain the rules to those of us who don't know them?" Kisara asked. "It's not really fair if you expect him to play without knowing them."

"Don't worry, I'll walk him through it," Duke gave a confident smile. "That's the dice pool," he pointed to something on his console. Yami looked to the same spot on his. "Select fifteen dice to use for the game. I'd give you some tips, Yugi, but being the master gamer that you are, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"That's not fair, Duke," Kisara glared at him. "You should explain what the dice do before he chooses."

"He's the _King of Games_ ; he'll figure them out," Duke tossed his bangs. "Now, hurry up, Yugi. I got mine all set."

"I'm ready too," Yami held up a handful of colored dice.

"Good," the store owner grinned. "Now here's how it works. These are going to be kind of like your dueling deck. And just like you shuffle your deck, we shuffle these—like this." He dropped his dice into a compartment on his right. Yugi did the same. "The dice automator will randomize your fifteen dice into groups of three. Take a look." Yami glanced to something on his right—Kisara assumed that was where the dice were spit out. "You get three dice per round. You roll all three at the same time, and then you get to make your move depending on what you rolled. But I'll explain a bit more about that later."

"I don't like this," Kisara said to Tea and Tristan. "He's not being honest about what Yugi needs to know in order to play."

"I'm with you, Kisara," Tristan agreed. "That slimy snake is up to something."

"Now, take the three dice out of the auto hatch," Duke continued his demonstration, "I suppose you're wondering how you score. Well, in this game, we have Heart Points. They're like LifePoints, only you only get three—that's it—and whoever loses all three of their Hearts first is out. Now, game on!" The cheerleaders began voicing their support for him.

"What game on?" Tea asked. "Yugi just learned the rules."

"Exactly," Kisara said.

"That's probably just how Duke likes it," Tristan agreed.

Kisara glanced to Joey in the dog suit next to the cheerleaders. He must have spoken out of turn, because the girls were wrestling him to the ground. The smaller girls held him down, and the biggest one body-slammed him. _That looks like it hurt._

"I'm going to make my first roll now, Yugi, so from here on out your just going to have to listen carefully and learn as we go," Duke tossed his dice onto his console. "See those markings? Those are called crests. Different crests do different things. Take that green die for example. That star crest I rolled is for summoning." Kisara assumed that, like the arena settings for Duel Monsters, Duke's field was displayed on Yugi's side as well. "To be able to summon something, at least two out of the three dice that you roll during your turn have to land with the same type summon crest face up. And if I'm not mistaken, it seems I've come up with two matching Summoning crests on my very first roll of the game."

He held up a white die. "For the dimensionalizing part of the process: Dimension the Dice!" A white die appeared on his field and unfolded, revealing a pinkish colored demon. "And there you go: Ryu-Kishin! My very first monster is on the board.

"The monsters are inside the dice?" Yami asked.

"And that's not all," Tea added. "It looks like the dice themselves are part of the game."

"It's like some kind of path," Kisara observed.

"I'm glad you noticed, my little cheerleaders-in-waiting," Duke gave the girls a charming smile. "That's one of the key elements to Dungeon Dice Monsters. For you see, once a die unfolds to dimensionalize a monster, it becomes a Dungeon Pathway, and with enough of this Dungeon Pathway, I can construct a route my monsters can use to get your Heart Points."

"It's too simple," Kisara narrowed her eyes at the demon. There has to be more to the game than that."

"Yugi, we're with you!" Tea called to the tri-color haired gamer.

"Yeah, all the way, buddy!" Tristan chimed. "Long live the King of Games!"

"You can do it!" Kisara added.

Yami nodded to them. "Go, Dice Roll!" he tossed his dice. He frowned at the result. "None of them match."

"Yeah," Duke gloated, "'Cause the level of dice you threw were way too high. Sorry, didn't I mention that different dice have different levels?"

"You know very well that you didn't!" Kisara yelled at him. _One… Two… Three…_ She gritted her teeth and counted to rein in her temper.

"Oh," Duke threw a look of innocence at them. "Well here's how it works. There are six types of crests on the surfaces of these dice. Summon, Movement, Magic, Attack, Defense, and Trap crests. How often each of these crests appears on a die depends on that die's level. The Level Two dice that I just used had three Summon crests on each, so it was easy for me to roll two of them. But the easier a monster is to summon, the weaker he is. Now look carefully at your dice, Yugi."

Yami scooped up the dice he had rolled. "They each have only one Summon Crest."

"Right," Duke grinned. "And that makes it much more difficult for you to roll a pair of them. Of course, had you, it'd have been a very strong monster. Still, I'm of the opinion that, in the early stages of the game, it's better to go for a low-level sure thing. After all, the odds of summoning a monster with high-level dice are slim-to-none. Sorry, but if all you have are high-level dice at your disposal, you're going to have a real hard time summoning any monsters.

"Hey, this ain't fair, Duke!" Tristan yelled at Yami's opponent.

"You should have told Yugi all the rules before the game started!" Tea agreed.

"You should start the game fresh!" Tristan insisted.

"If it were someone else, maybe," Duke refused. "But not the _King of Games_." He spat the phrase like it disgusted him. "He'll be okay."

 _One… Two… Three…_ Kisara clenched her fist as she counted in her head. She felt ready to slap Duke again, something that, had she not been so furious, she'd be ashamed for even thinking. But Duke had no right to disrespect Joey or Yugi like that. She had to believe Yugi and Yami would put him in his place. Just like they did to Seto the day he tore up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Duke tossed the dice for his next turn and summoned Yaranzo. He also used the Movement crest he rolled to move the boxed demon closer to his opponent. Yami threw his dice but was still unable to summon anything. Duke mocked him and brought out Gator Dragon, moving him forward as well. Yami finally managed to roll two Summon Crests, but since they were different levels, he still couldn't use them.

"Ooh, high level dice," Duke smirked at his set. "They were too hot for you to handle, but let's see how I can do. Go, Dice Roll!" He tossed the dice. He laughed at the result. "Oh, what can I say? I guess Lady Luck has the hots for old Duke Devlin. Like everyone else. I mean, what is that? Four summonings in a row?" A treasure chest appeared on his field. "This is an Item Summoning, Yugi, but more on that a bit later."

 _I wish he'd quit doing that._ Kisara resisted the urge to glare at Duke again and kept her eyes on the field. _Yami and Yugi need to get a monster out fast, or they and Joey are going to be at the mercy of this creep._

Yami threw the dice but still didn't get a summon. "You know, maybe we should change your title from the King of Games to the King of Lame," Duke taunted him. "I mean, at this rate, I'll have you beat even before you're on the board. I _knew_ that you weren't the real deal, Yugi."

"And you can be so proud of stacking a game completely against him," Kisara spat. "That's something you can brag about to your little fan club."

He narrowed his eyes at her and tossed his dice. "Yes! Another summoning!" Duke grinned at his result. The Thirteenth Grave materialized alarmingly close to Yami's Heart Points.

 _Come on, guys!_ Kisara prayed for the two to get a monster with this roll.

"There!" Yami smirked at his roll. "I rolled two Level Four Summon crests. Now I can finally summon a monster and defend my Heart Points." Duke scowled at the prospect. "Dimension the Dice!" The Mighty Mage appeared on his field. "Next I'll access my Crest Pool dice and use a movement crest to move my Mage one space forward so he can attack the Thirteenth Grave. Lightning Staff!" Electricity shot from Mighty Mage's staff, frying the zombie near it.

"All right!" Tristan cheered.

"In your face!" Tea glared at Duke.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Kisara gave them a thumbs-up.

"Knowing this game and all of its rules may have given you the advantage in assembling your creatures against me," Yami stared down his opponent. "But now I have a monster of my own."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mokuba flopped onto the couch in his brother's office at KaibaCorp headquarters. "Hey, Seto, can I watch TV?" he pointed to the closed cabinet across from the couch.

"Do you have your homework done?" Seto kept his eyes on his computer.

"Almost," Mokuba answered. "I have a presentation I need to work on, but I can't until Kisara stops by later with the book I need."

"What?" Seto actually broke away from his work to look at his brother.

Mokuba hid a smile. "We have to do a presentation on fairy tales for English class. I asked Kisara to get me one of the books she used to read us."

"Okay, you're off the hook until she gets here," Seto tossed him the remote. "Just don't lose track of time."

"Sure thing, Seto," Mokuba opened the cabinet and flipped on the TV. A shot of a guy with black hair over a patterned headband smirked at the camera. The angle changed, and Yugi's face filled the screen. The camera flipped again, showing Kisara, Tristan, and Tea watching whatever game was being played. Another shot showed Joey in a dog suit surrounded by three cheerleaders. "Hey, check this out, Seto."

"Mokuba, I don't have time for whatever cartoon you found. Especially after dealing with Pegasus."

"But Yugi's on TV," Mokuba protested.

Seto looked away from the computer screen. "Who is he dueling?"

"I don't think they are," Mokuba said as the cameras panned to the field. It was some kind of grid with red and blue paths on it. "Hey, what was that new game coming out? Some kind of dice game?

"Dungeon Dice Monsters," Seto rolled his eyes. "A Duel Monsters knock-off. The new shop in town is the only place that carries it."

Yugi's opponent—Yugi called him Duke—identified the same game as he tossed a handful of dice. Duke also mocked Mokuba's friend about not doing well with the match and the stakes. "Yugi promised to give up Duel Monsters if he loses?" Mokuba repeated. "And Duke will take his title?

"What is he thinking?" Seto gave up on his work and stood over the couch. "I'm the only one who can take that title from him!"

"He can't lose that easily," Mokuba assured his brother. "He beat Pegasus after all. This should be a piece of cake for him." _Yugi, if you lose, I don't think Seto's ever going to forgive you. Or at least he won't let you give up Duel Monsters until he gets his rematch._

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"What do you guys think?" Tristan asked. "Is Yugi in the clear now?"

"No, I don't think so," Tea answered. "Duke's Dungeon Path is way more widespread than Yugi's, and he's still got more monsters out on the board too."

"Not to mention Duke's been withholding vital information all game," Kisara added. "This game is going to be anything but easy."

"Congratulations on your first monster, Yugi," Duke taunted. "Just four more now, and you'll have as many as I do." He tossed his dice. "Whoops, spoke too soon. Make that five more." Blast Lizard appeared on his field holding a bomb in each hand. "Don't be fooled by his low level status. When played in just the right way, Blast Lizard has a special attack that packs a surprising punch."

"My roll," Yami threw his dice. Low-level, he was able to summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress.

"Roast him!" Kisara cheered at the sight of the dragon. Tristan and Tea rolled their eyes.

Duke tossed the dice for his turn. "You failed to summon anything," Yami commented on the result.

"Whoever said I was trying to summon a monster on this roll?" Duke smirked. Yami's eyes widened. "Boy, are you dense. Remember what I said about playing my Blast Lizard in just the right way?"

"So you were rolling for his special attack?" Yami asked.

"That's kind of right," Duke grinned. "The Blast Lizard's special attack requires four Magic crests. I already had two in my Crest Pool, so I needed to roll two more, which I did. So I'll use a movement crest to position my Blast Lizard. And next, I'll use my four Magic crests to have him attack you." The green lizard threw his bombs at Winged Dragon, obliterating the hologram. "That's too bad. You worked so hard to summon that Winged Dragon too."

Kisara crossed her arms and scowled at Duke. "Are you still mad at Duke in general or just ticked off because he destroyed Yugi's dragon?" Tristan asked.

"I'll let you figure that one out," she glanced to him before returning her focus on the match.

"Don't give up!" Tea yelled to Yami. "You can beat him, Yugi!"

"We're with you!" Kisara added.

Yami tossed his dice, but he was unable to bring out another monster. Duke managed another summon with his roll, bringing out Dark Assailant. He moved his Blast Lizard and Gator Dragon right in front of Yami's Heart Points. The Puzzle wielders had to bring out something fast in order to stop Duke's assault. "Go ahead, take your turn," Duke mocked them. "Nothing you roll is going to help you get out of this mess. I mean, I don't even think that I'd be able to pull it off, and I'm the one who _invented_ the game."

"You're its inventor?" Yami repeated. "I knew you were its champion, but—"

"I'm both!" Duke cut him off, scowling. "And everyone in the entire world should know it! I should be known as the second greatest game creator in all the world by now, Yugi! But I'm not! And it's all because of your cheating ways!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Yami. "That's the only way you could have beaten a great man like Pegasus! He has twice the skills you have!"

"Are you serious?" Kisara yelled at the game creator. "You're upset because someone beat your idol? That's why you pulled this?"

"Yugi ruined my life on that day!" Duke spat, glaring at the King of Games. "The defeat that you handed Pegasus changed everything for me!" He clenched his fists as he continued. "I dedicated my life to creating Dungeon Dice Monsters. I spent all of my free time perfecting its gameplay and fine tuning its rules. And when I was finished, it was clear that I had created something truly remarkable. I decided I had to send it to the only man who could possibly appreciate it: Pegasus. A couple of days passed, and I didn't hear anything from him until I got this crazy email. He said he'd read my proposal and wanted to fly me out on his personal helicopter so we could discuss the game in person.

"The very next day, I was brought to Pegasus's island: Duelist Kingdom. I could hardly believe it—all my hard work was paying off. I was going to meet my idol. When we met, he immediately challenged me to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. I expected him to be good, but he was phenomenal. It was his first time playing and he completely overpowered me. _Me_ , the guy who created it. I was amazed with his skills.

"He offered me a deal right then and there, and he told me we'd draw up the official contract after he'd finished hosting a dueling tournament that was about to take place on his island. The tournament that _you_ were headed to, Yugi. And ever since _you_ beat him there, I haven't been able to contact him at all. Everything that I worked for was shattered that day, and it's all your fault!"

"You don't know what kind of man Pegasus was at all!" Yami argued.

"He was a great man!" Duke shouted. "Until you came along and broke his spirit with your dirty cheating ways! And now I'll get my revenge by breaking you!"

"I've never cheated at anything in my life!" Yami scowled.

"Please," the game designer scoffed. "You expect me to believe that someone like you could defeat a great game master like Maximillion Pegasus? You can't even hold your own in Dungeon Dice Monsters!"

"Grow up!" Kisara yelled, her temper rising again. "So you didn't get the contract you wanted. That doesn't give you the right to come after us and accuse Yugi of misconduct. You don't even know what was going on there, or have even considered that Pegasus might simply be unavailable. At the end of the tournament, Pegasus had," she stopped herself from saying 'had his Eye ripped out' and amended, "a health problem which prevented him from giving the rewards earned during the tournament. And instead of moving on or finding out what really happened, you're throwing a tantrum and trying to steal the title Yugi more than earned with this match you've stacked to give yourself the advantage."

"Are you accusing _me_ of cheating?" Duke snarled at her, he green eyes as cold as ice.

"It's certainly not a fair game," Kisara glared at him. "A fair match would have both players know all the rules before it even starts, not having one player 'conveniently' forget to tell the other important information like the dice levels. You say because he's struggling at this game he couldn't beat Pegasus at another. They're completely different games. You're comparing apples and oranges. If you really want to prove yourself the better gamer, you start a match with Yugi knowing everything to properly play. What do you prove by winning a game rigged in your favor? I see it as the actions of a child who didn't get their way. And you're a little old to be pulling that."

"Shut up!" Duke snapped.

"Just listen, Devlin," Yami pleaded with his opponent.

"Never!"

"Your hero worship of Pegasus has blinded you to the truth," Yami narrowed his eyes.

"No, I can see perfectly!" Duke glared at him. "And I see a cheater who's about to be retired from Duel Monsters forever! Now roll, you fraud!"

"Show him what you're made of, Yugi!" Kisara yelled.

"I will roll," Yami grabbed his dice. "And I will defeat you!" He rolled and summoned Thunder Ball, a Level Three monster with fairly low stats. Its limbs extended from its round body, its mechanical gaze focused on Duke.

Duke rolled attack and movement crests, allowing him to move the Gator Dragon and Blast Lizard right in front of Yami. The Gator Dragon attacked, wiping out the first of Yami's Heart Points.

The cheerleaders went into a frenzy cheering their idol's success. Joey snapped at them, and they bashed him into submission. "Man, those girls really know how to yank Joey's chain," Tristan sighed.

"At least they haven't reduced him to howling yet," Tea rubbed her forehead.

A mournful cry came from the dog suit. "I think you spoke too soon," Kisara dropped her head as the cheerleaders got louder. She glanced to Yami typing on the minicomputer on his right.

"I'm not housebreaking him," Tea stated.

"Go, Dice Roll!" Yami started his move. He smirked at the result. "It appears I've rolled two Magic crests, Duke. But since they both have times two multiplier emblems, each of their values are doubled, giving me four magic crests—more than enough to activate Thunder Ball's special ability."

"Not bad," the game creator scoffed. "You've even learned how to use your help screen to find out how to activate the monsters' special abilities."

 _That must be what that computer is._ Kisara's eyes darted between the two players.

"That's right," Yami continued. "Now I'll use three of the crests I rolled and activate Thunder Ball's special attack. Go, Rolling Crush! Your Blast Lizard's about to be bowled over." Thunder Ball's limbs retracted into its round body, and it rolled, picking up speed until it crashed into the bomb-wielding lizard. "But my attack will not end there. I'll use three more Magic crests I saved in my Crest Pool and have Thunder Ball strike again. Attack Gator Dragon!" The ball picked up speed again and slammed into the red dragon.

"He nailed him!" Joey cheered. "Way to pick up the spare, Yuge! Great job!" The cheerleaders hugged each other and whimpered at the upset.

"Okay, Duke," Yami clenched his fist to emphasize his point. "Now we have a game."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Boy, this is some game," Mokuba could barely take his eyes off the screen. For having never played the game before, Yugi was holding his own pretty well, despite not knowing all the rules. He couldn't believe that Duke guy. Accusing Yugi of beating Pegasus? No way! Based on what Kisara said, Pegasus was the one who cheated! And if it weren't for Yugi, Mokuba and Seto would still be that creep's prisoners. No wonder Kisara looked so ticked off. _I don't know if I've ever seen Kisara get mad._

Mokuba glanced to his brother to gauge his reaction. He couldn't remember the last time Seto was this tense. He leaned over the couch, his eyes narrowed and his mouth a tight line. "Yugi's going to win this no problem," Mokuba assured his brother.

"He better," Seto kept his eyes on the screen. "That title is mine. Not that wannabe's. Besides, Yugi got past his disadvantage. It's only a matter of time."

 _You heard him, Yugi. The only person who can take that title is Seto._ Mokuba smirked as Seto still didn't go back to his work. The camera panned to the spectators attending the game, and it almost seemed like his brother's eyes lingered for a second on white hair.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Not bad, Yugi," Duke mocked him. "You used that help screen to come up with a pretty impressive move there. But still, I wouldn't get any ideas about winning this match. You'll never know Dice Monsters as well as I do." He tossed his bangs. "After all, I'm the one who invented the game."

"That's true," Yami narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "Just as your idol Pegasus invented the Duel Monsters card game. But inventing a game doesn't mean that you can't be beaten at it, Devlin." Yugi nodded next to him, though Yami was the only one who could see him. "But perhaps my beating Pegasus was the exception to the rule. Perhaps you are better."

"Why, thank you," Duke smirked at the praise. He eyes widened as if he'd momentarily forgotten his vendetta. "Hey, wait! You only beat Pegasus by cheating! Don't try and fool me!"

' _I can't believe he really thinks this,'_ Yugi turned sorrowful eyes on their opponent.

' _We will prove him wrong,'_ Yami assured his partner. He would not allow Duke to continue to humiliate Joey and besmirch the reputation Yugi had earned. "No, Duke, you're fooling yourself."

"Yeah right, cheat," Duke snarled and grabbed his dice. He rolled, but nothing he got could be used, so he stored them in the Crest Pool.

"Now it's my turn, Duke," Yami grabbed the dice. He looked to his partner, and together they rolled. "Go, Dice Roll!" They grinned at the result: two Summons and a Movement. They summoned the Knight of Twin Swords, but since the purple armored knight was too far away from any of Duke's monsters, they stored the Movement for later.

' _How do I look for the Knight of Twin Sword's abilities?'_ Yami glanced to his partner as he ran his fingers over the computer's keyboard.

' _Click that icon right there,'_ Yugi pointed a transparent finger at the screen.

' _This?'_ Yami tapped an icon.

' _No,'_ Yugi said as Yami hit the wrong one. Instead of finding information on the Knight, rules on Defense crests popped up. _'Well that's helpful.'_

' _More rules Duke conveniently forgot to mention,'_ Yami frowned at how far Duke was willing to go to humiliate them. He closed the Defense rules and clicked on the Knight's abilities Yugi pointed out.

"Go, Dice Roll!" Duke drew their attention back to his turn. He rolled another pair of summoning crests. "Here's a monster your Knight will definitely want to steer clear of: the Battle Ox!" The monster Yami and Yugi recognized from Kaiba's deck materialized in front of the Knight. "But then, you may have a hard time avoiding him once I use these four stored Movement crests and have him charge in for an attack." Battle Ox moved onto their blue spaces and swung his axe at the Knight of Twin Swords.

 _Now's a good time for those defense rules._ "Knight, switch into defense mode!" Yami commanded, using one of the Defense crests he and Yugi had stored away. Since their Knight had ten defense points, he was able to avoid losing all of his hit points in the battle.

' _Looks like that wrong button came in handy,'_ Yugi smirked next to him.

' _Let's keep going,'_ Yami grabbed his dice. "Go, Dice Roll!" _Yes._ "I'm activating my Knight's special ability by using both these Attack crests. Now he's allowed to attack you twice in one turn and make two assaults on your beast's hit points. Go, Double Slash Attack!" The Knight slashed the Battle Ox with his blades. "Face it, Duke. Your Ox has been gored."

"Way to go, Yugi!" Tristan cheered. "You're really on a roll, buddy!"

"Yugi, great move!" Tea yelled.

"Keep it up!" Kisara added.

"Your turn, Duke, but this time you might want to steer clear of my monsters," Yami mocked his opponent. Now it was becoming a real game.

Duke broke out into laughter. "So you were able to defeat my Battle Ox, Yugi. So what?" He continued to snicker. "My last brilliant move wasn't about just creating another monster. It was about building out my Dungeon Path."

"Your Dungeon?" Yami raised an eyebrow. What else had Duke 'forgotten' to tell them?

"That's right," Duke grinned. "Just take a look at your Dungeon Path, you dunce."

"What about it?" Yami scanned the field. Yugi did the same next to him.

"I'll tell you what," the game creator couldn't hide his glee. "It's been stopped dead in its tracks." Yami and his partner leaned closer to see the colored Paths. "See my red Dungeon Path? Do you see how it reaches from one side of the board all the way across to the other, creating one solid line in front of your blue Path? Well guess what, Yugi? Your Dungeon Path can't cross it! And that means your monsters can't get to my Heart Points on the other side of it. You're stuck, Yugi! You can't build your Path forward anymore. You're completely boxed in!"

' _He's trapped us!'_ Yami looked to his partner.

' _We can't give up,'_ Yugi pointed to another icon on the screen. _'Let's see if there is something we can do.'_

' _You're right, Yugi,'_ Yami tapped the icons his partner pointed out. The information gave them some semblance of a plan, but it would not be easy. Their best hope involved another monster that would be difficult to summon.

"It seems the so-called King of Games is about to be forced into an early retirement," Duke twirled his bangs as he gloated.

"There's gotta be some way Yugi can still win," Tristan clenched his fist.

"Well actually there is," Duke smirked. "Yugi could always try cruising his monsters through my Dungeon Path. That is, if he doesn't mind running his monsters through a virtual gauntlet, 'cause to get to my Heart Points he'll have to survive every one of my monsters that he meets on the way."

"But that means his monsters would be attacked every step of the way," Kisara said.

"No joke," Duke laughed. "My roll now." He grabbed his dice. He chuckled at one of them. "You know what this is, Yugi?" He held up a die for them to see.

"It looks like a black die," Yami narrowed his eyes at it. Yugi was already sorting out where to find the information once Yami could type it in.

"A very rare black die to be exact," Duke confirmed Yami's observation. "And with it, I'm going to finish you off and win this game. Go, Dice Roll!" He tossed the dice. Yami tensed, typing into the keyboard as quickly as he could. Duke rolled a Summon, dimensioning his black die. "Now you'll see the power of the rare Black Die!" The die unfolded, revealing a black hole in one the squares. "Behold the Warp Vortex!"

"Warp what?" Yami leaned in closer to get a better look at it.

"Warp Vortex," Duke rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll have to explain this too. The dark hole you see before you is a special summoning that only a rare Black Die can produce. It's a cosmic portal. When monsters jump into it, they're sent to another place on the board instantly. This other place is determined by wherever the second Vortex is laid. That's where the monster pops out of. It takes two Vortexes to complete the circuit, creating a Warp Two. And guess what, Yugi? I've already got the second location all picked out—deep within your territory and well behind your defenses. It's the perfect spot for easy access to your Heart Points." He pointed to the spot at the edge of the red path. "Now, Yugi, all that stands between you and defeat is the time that it takes for my automator to spit out the next rare Black Die. And I have a feeling it won't be long now, so start working on your retirement speech.

' _There's not much we can do,'_ Yugi directed Yami through more information on the screen.

' _We'll just have to build up our defenses for now,'_ Yami grabbed their dice and tossed. He smirked at the pair of Summon Crests. "Now, Devlin, let's see how well I've learned your game. I summon the Strike Ninja!" A black-clad ninja with gold wrist protectors and a long red scarf stood tall on the square. "His high speed allows him to move three spaces for each movement crest."

"High speed, huh?" Duke rubbed his chin as he assessed the Ninja. "Nice try, but he doesn't come close to the warp speed that my Vortex will give me. Speaking of which…" He pulled his dice from the automator. "Check out this baby." He held up a second Black Die. "Now I'll roll to complete the warp tube and then finish you off for good."

Yami held his breath as Duke rolled the dice. Yugi relaxed when none of the dice revealed a Summon crest. "No Warp Vortex," Yami smirked.

"You lucked out… this time," Duke relented.

Yami's eyes widened at his next set of dice. _'Alright!'_ Yugi cheered next to him.

He leveled his eyes on his opponent. "Devlin, I've just found a major hole in your plan," Yami held up his dice. "Or if you prefer a Vortex. Thanks to this." Yugi placed his hand over his, and together they tossed the dice. They rolled the Summon Crests. Yami placed the vortex at the end of his path, within range of the Strike Ninja. His Ninja charged forward, speeding through the Vortex and straight to Ryu-Kishin. A quick stab with the Ninja's dagger eliminated the pink demon.

"Yeah!" Tea and Tristan cheered.

"Go, Yugi!" Kisara joined in.

' _Duke may have kept us from extending our path further, but that Vortex just became our way in,'_ Yugi grinned.

' _Yes, now let's keep it up,'_ Yami agreed.

Duke failed to summon a monster, giving the tri-color haired partners an opportunity to go for his Heart Points. With the Movement crests they rolled, Strike Ninja was able to throw his daggers into the iridescent hearts, darkening the bottom one was it was eliminated.

Duke laughed at the turnout. "I'm sorry, Yugi," he couldn't keep the malevolent grin off his face. "It's just been so long since anyone's destroyed one of my Heart Points. You should really give yourself a pat on the back—'cause I guarantee you it's not going to be happening again!" He threw the dice with more force than Yami had yet seen. Duke rolled a Level Three Summoning and brought out Orgoth the Relentless—a massive warrior clad in purple and blue armor. With Orgoth's power, he used to Magic crests to raise the warrior's attack stats by ten. Orgoth lumbered toward the Strike Ninja, its eyes never leaving its prey. "Diamond Blade Strike!"

' _Yami!'_ Yugi pointed to the Strike Ninja's stats on the help screen.

' _On it,'_ Yami used the information to counter Duke's attack. Smoke filled the arena as Orgoth's attack hit.

"Your Ninja has been destroyed!" Duke grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Yami scoffed. "Why don't you take a closer look, Devlin?" The smoke cleared, revealing the Strike Ninja, completely unharmed. "Sorry, Duke, but just before Orgoth the Relentless attacked, I activated my Ninja's special ability with a stored Trap crest. It allows him to quickly dodge any attack that's waged against him and escape harm.

' _His eye is twitching,'_ Yugi observed.

' _That means we're getting to him,'_ Yami agreed. He grabbed the dice and rolled. "And now I can attack again. Strike Ninja! Lunging Claw Thrust!" The ninja threw more daggers at the hearts, darkening the middle one. Now they were in the lead.

"Way to go!" Kisara cheered.

"Keep it up, Yugi!" Tea added.

"Only one more to go!" Tristan raised his fist.

Duke's eye twitched more as he threw his dice. "Now, Orgoth, show that ninja why you're called Relentless!

' _We don't have any more Traps!'_ Yami eyed the zero next to the Trap symbol. There was nothing they could do to save the Strike Ninja this time.

"You were close, Yugi," Duke tossed his bangs. "Closer than anyone I've ever faced. But I'm afraid close doesn't cut it in Dungeon Dice Monsters. Sure you may have one more Heart Point than me, but I have Orgoth the Relentless, and none of your monsters will stop him from getting to your Heart Points."

"We'll see, Devlin," Yami kept his composure and tossed the dice. With the Double Movement crest, he could move the Knight of Twin Swords closer to their hearts and defend against Duke's incoming assault.

The game creator rolled two Double Movement crests, allowing Orgoth to advance to the Warp Vortex and move directly in front of Yami and Yugi's monsters. They rolled more movement crests, creating a barrier with the monsters between their Heart Points and Orgoth.

"You coward," Duke tossed his dice. He moved Orgoth into attack range and used two Magic crests to boost the warrior's attack stat again. Orgoth slammed his blade into Thunderball, shattering the hologram. "It's tough to watch, isn't it Yugi?"

"Just two more monsters left," Tristan grimaced. "Duke's taking out Yugi's defenses one by one."

"I know," Tea frowned. "But Yugi's been in tough spots before, and he's always come through. And remember he's still got the lead."

"And it's not over yet," Kisara added. "The duel against Pegasus was way harder this, and with more on the line. Duke's lost the advantage he had from Yugi not knowing all the rules. I'm sure there's still something Yugi can do to turn this around."

"You've played well for a first-timer, Yugi," Duke twirled his bangs. "I'll give you that much. But there's no way a hack like you could have beaten the great Pegasus. Now I'm going to expose you for the fraud you really are."

"I wouldn't write that victory speech just yet, Devlin," Yami grabbed their dice. There was no convincing him of their validity until the game was over. "This game's not over." He tossed the dice, storing the Movement crests for later. With Yugi's instructions, they found Mighty Mage's power—he could attack from two squares away.

Duke countered with a Defense crest, allowing Orgoth to withstand the attack. And since he had a higher attack stat, Mighty Mage also took damage from the attack. Duke rolled and advanced Orgoth. He used the last of his Magic crests to boost the attack power of the warrior by another 30 points. Orgoth slashed Mighty Mage in two, shattering the hologram.

"Looks like your beginner's luck has run out, Yugi," Duke taunted them.

' _What if he's right?'_ Yami looked over the field. They were out of options and space to summon. _'This is a different game.'_

' _I'm not seeing a way out of this,'_ Yugi scanned the field and help screen. _'What do we do, Yami?'_

' _I don't know.'_

"Yuge, you can't give up!" Joey yelled to them. "You can't surrender to that blow hard!"

"Bad dog!" the cheerleaders glared at him. "Get the muzzle!"

"Muzzle yourselves!" the blond snapped at them. "I got something to say here. Don't let Duke rattle you, Yuge! You've been in tougher situations against better duelists than this guy, and you've always turned it around. You even whipped Pegasus, and he was as crooked as they come. You won the entire tournament at Duelist Kingdom!"

"Even so, this is different," Yami voice their uncertainties.

"Come on," Joey brushed off their concern. "This is no time to be humble, buddy. You won the championship because you were the best gamer on the island. Better than Weevil. Better than Mako. Even better than me, Mai, and Kisara. All because you believed in the Heart of the Cards, no matter who your opponent was or how tough he seemed. Don't forget that you defeated the inventor of Duel Monsters at his own game. You can beat this joker at his. You can't let this Duke of Dork shake you! You're the King of Games, Yuge! So what if Dungeon Dice Monsters has a few new rules? If you just trust in yourself, you can still win! You taught me that, pal!"

"What he said!" Tristan agreed.

"Joey's right, Yugi!" Tea yelled. "You've got to keep the faith!"

"And we're all with you!" Kisara added. "All the way, and until the end!"

"Inspiring speech, Joey," Tristan grinned at their indentured friend. "No one can accuse you of rolling over and playing dead."

' _What were we thinking?'_ Yugi smiled next to him.

' _I don't know,'_ Yami gripped their dice. "You're absolutely right, Joey. I can never forget what made me Duel Monsters champion in the first place: believing in the Heart of the Cards. Dungeon Dice Monsters is no different. So long as I have the same faith in my dice that I had in my dueling deck, I can still win this." He turned his gaze on their opponent. "Keep an eye on your last Heart Point, Duke, because I'm coming after it!"

' _Let's do it, Partner,'_ Yugi held his hand over Yami's, combining their power into one to get the crests they needed. Two Attack crests and a Double Movement. They moved the Knight of Twin Swords forward and used the six Attack crests they'd accumulated. Since Duke only had five Defense crests, they should be able to overpower him. Duke countered with Yaranzo's ability to turn any stored crest into a Defense one, allowing Orgoth to survive. Duke rolled an attack crest, and, with nothing left to protect him, Yami could only watch as their Knight was destroyed.

"That was your last monster, Yugi," Duke mocked them. "Now nothing stands in my way. This is going to be sweet."

There was nothing they could do with their roll. They were helpless as Orgoth swung his massive sword at their Heart Points, darkening their middle one. "You only have one more turn before Orgoth destroys your last Heart Point," Duke grinned. "Finally I'll avenge Pegasus's loss and show everyone what a phony you are, Yugi!"

Ringing filled the arena, drawing everyone's attention to Kisara. "Hello?" she answered her cell phone. "Seto? I know I'm late to drop off Mokuba's—wait what? Okay, I'll tell him." She held the phone away from her ear and looked at Yami. "Yugi, Seto's watching the match at KaibaCorp right now. He wants me to tell you that you better not—let me make sure I get this right—" she listened to the phone again, "lose to a wannabe game master… whose self-proclaimed fame comes from a Duel Monsters knock-off… all because of a mess the mutt got himself into." Joey glared at her with that comment. "Sorry, Joey. I'm just passing along what Seto says." She continued, "That title is his, and you are not allowed to give up Duel Monsters until… he completely destroys you and reclaims his status as the number one duelist. Anything else?" Kisara waited for his response. "And he's not sorry for calling Joey a dog when he's dressed the part and is already one. Okay, I'll see you later, Seto." She closed her phone and stuck it back into her jacket pocket. "You heard him, Yugi! Take Duke down!"

' _Who would have thought Kaiba would encourage us?'_ Yugi grinned. Duke glared daggers at them and Kisara. He apparently did not appreciate Kaiba's comments about the match.

' _I didn't,'_ Yami grinned back and grabbed their dice. This was it. There was still one monster they could call on. Yugi placed his hand over them, and together they threw the dice. Level Four Summoning.

"Nice roll," Duke scoffed. "Too bad I've got you so boxed in you can't Dimension the Dice."

"Don't be so sure," Yami smirked. "There's more than one way to Dimension the Dice, Duke Devlin. You just have to believe."

"Don't tell me how to play my game!" Duke snapped.

"I'll let the dice tell you," Yami inserted the die into the display. It unfolded into the last bit of space they had left on their side. "I summon the Dark Magician! The Dark Magician had never failed me, Duke. All I had to do was trust my dice, and sure enough, he as appeared." He moved the purple-robed spellcaster within range of Orgoth. With a 40 attack stat, he was more than powerful enough to take out the warrior. Their Heart Point was safe.

"Hang that from your ear and dangle it, Dukey-boy!" Joey yelled.

"Yugi's really beating Duke at his own game now!" Tristan cheered. Duke's fans whimpered at the upset.

"Your comeback ends now!" Duke threw his dice onto his console. He moved the Dark Assailant to the treasure chest from earlier. The chest opened in an explosion of smoke, revealing a large lizard with a cannon on its back. The Assailant sat behind the cannon. "The Monster Cannon is a weapon that fires a monster at the enemy instead of a cannonball," Duke explained. "Today's target? Your Dark Magician!" He pointed at the purple-robed spellcaster to accentuate his point. "Monster Cannon, ready…" Dark Assailant slipped into the barrel of the weapon. "Aim…" The cannon lowered to point directly at Dark Magician.

"I activate Dark Magician's special ability now!" Yami countered. "Conceal yourself with Magical Hats!" Four hats materialized around Dark Magician, turning Duke's one shot into a game of chance. Monster Cannon fired the Assailant, but it missed. The spellcaster emerged from the end Hat unharmed. "I should thank you for making the Dark Magician's special abilities in this game the same as in Duel Monsters."

"Yaranzo, retreat to your original square!" Duke called his monster back.

"You can run, Devlin, but you can't hide!" Yami tossed the dice. Just the crests they needed. "I'll use those two Magic crests to activate another special ability: Mystic Box!" A box materialized around the purple-robed spellcaster. "Your Warp Vortex inspired me to find an alternative path to your side of the field." Swords pierced through the box, skewering whatever was inside. Another box appeared around Yaranzo. The first box opened, revealing the chest monster skewered, and Dark Magician emerged from the second within range of Duke's Heart Point. He waved his finger in a 'tsk tsk' motion at Duke. "Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician eliminated Duke's final Heart Point. The defeated gamer slumped over his console.

"My dog days are over!" Joey ripped off the suit.

"All right!" Tristan, Tea, and Kisara cheered.

Yami smiled and let Yugi take control.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Told you he'd win," Mokuba grinned.

"Like there was ever any doubt," Seto left his spot by the couch and sat at his desk. He wasted more time watching that knock-off game than he intended. Now he had to catch up on the work he'd neglected. "I'm the only one who can defeat Yugi."

"Whatever you say, Seto," Mokuba rolled his eyes. Seto ignored him. "It was kind of funny watching Kisara repeat your insults to Duke and Joey."

"We'll work on that," Seto rolled his eyes and resumed his work.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Croquet, bring me another white wine spritzer, please," Pegasus instructed his right hand.

"Yes, Mr. Pegasus," the butler left to fulfill his master's request.

Pegasus flipped on the TV, looking for something to entertain him. He was getting used to the emptiness the Millennium Eye left behind, but it still unnerved some of the guards and servants. He really should get a glass eye or something to fill the gaping hole in his face. Once the doctors cleared him, of course. Who knew having an eye forcefully removed from their body could lay one up for so long?

"Ooh, what's this?" Pegasus grinned at the live game that came up on the screen. His grin widened when he recognized the two players. "Ooh, Yugi-boy and Devlin-boy going at it in Devlin-boy's game? I never did send that contract, did I? Oops."

"Your white wine spritzer, sir," Croquet returned at that moment with the requested drink.

"Croquet, where were we at with the Dungeon Dice Monsters contract?" Pegasus kept his eye on the match, taking a sip of the drink. He burst out laughing at Kisara-girl's attempt to parrot what Kaiba-boy considered encouragement.

"It's almost ready," the butler answered. "It just needs a final read-through and approval from you, sir."

"Make it so," Pegasus instructed. He paused when he got a look at Yugi-boy from the side. Wait, not Yugi-boy. The other one. From this angle, Pegasus was sure he'd seen that likeness before. "Also, get Miss Ishtar on the line. I have some information I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear. Assuming she hasn't already pieced it together herself, that is."

"Yes, sir," Croquet left again to fulfill the assigned tasks.

 _I think things are about to get interesting._ Pegasus smiled and took another sip of his drink.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The group left the arena and headed to the main level of the store. On the way, they found Grandpa in a not-so-good mood after he'd managed to elbow his way into the store. Yugi got the chewing out they all knew he would get for disobeying him, and then the group made themselves comfortable in the lounge.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I accused you of cheating," Duke opened the dialogue by apologizing. "The better player won today, and it was you. You proved you really did beat Pegasus fair and square." Kisara started to feel bad for him as he finally realized what all he did. "I was such a creep today, and thanks to those TV cameras, the whole world knows it. My store is ruined. No one is going to want to play Dungeon Dice Monsters now."

"That's not true at all, Duke," Yugi assured the game creator. "Dungeon Dice Monsters has the potential to become a huge hit."

"True," Grandpa agreed, having settled down from his chastising of his grandson. "I haven't seen a game this exciting since Duel Monsters. You've got to keep your store open."

"There's more than enough room for two game stores in town," Tea added. "I've got a feeling once Dungeon Dice Monsters takes off, you'll both have all the customers you can handle.

"Do you really think so?" Duke asked.

"Sure," Joey held up one of the dice. "Dice Monsters is great. It's you I don't like."

"I'd love to learn how to play," Tristan agreed.

"I can teach you," Duke offered.

"Just don't add any extra stakes to it," Kisara said. "I think we've had enough of that for a while."

"And now that Joey's out of the doghouse, maybe things will get back to normal around here," Yugi agreed. "Which means that I can finally get back to playing Duel Monsters."

"How can you let me off so easy, Yugi?" Duke turned his attention to the day's victor. "I was a total jerk to you and your friends."

"The game is over now," Yugi answered. "Let's just leave the fighting on the field because revenge leaves you with nothing except more bad feelings. And if you're truly sorry, the best thing to do is be friends."

"I am sorry," Duke lowered his head.

"So am I," Kisara brushed her bangs out of her face. "I shouldn't have slapped you earlier. That was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about," Duke accepted her apology. "And you guys are offering me something better than winning.

Yugi extended a hand to him. "Friendship always is." Duke accepted, and the handshake forged their friendship.

"Email for Devlin-boy! Email for Devlin-boy!" Duke computer started chanting.

"Why do I suspect that's from Pegasus?" Kisara asked.

Duke opened the message, his face breaking into a grin as he read it. "Industrial Illusions did send a contract after all! They want to take Dungeon Dice Monsters global!" The other six occupants of the room voiced their support at the same time. The creator turned to Yugi. "Thank you so much. I really couldn't have done it without you setting me straight."

"It just goes to show there's more to games than just the rules," Kisara smiled. "I'm starting to see why Seto takes them so seriously." _Shoot!_ "Speaking of Seto, I've got to run. I promised Mokuba I'd drop a book off for his class project, and I'm late. I'll see you guys later."

"Smell you later, Kisara," Joey waved.

"Do you need Mom to pick you up when you're done?" Tea asked.

"I'll call and let you know," Kisara answered. "See you guys later.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara sprinted out of Duke's game shop and ran into a familiar black limo parked on the curb. A green-haired guard stepped out from the driver's seat. "Roland?"

"Miss White," Roland nodded to her. "Mr. Kaiba knew you were here and were heading to the mansion, so he sent me to pick you up." He opened the back door for her to get in.

"Thank you," Kisara slid into the seat. Roland shut the door and got back into the driver's seat.

The drive was uneventful, and Mokuba bolted out the front door as soon as they arrived. "Took you long enough!" he said.

"You were watching the match I was at," Kisara answered. "I can't believe you guys actually saw it."

"It was on," Mokuba grinned. "Do you have the book?"

"Right here," Kisara held it out to him. "It's due back at the library in three weeks."

"Thanks! Come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the mansion.

"I'm coming," Kisara protested. "Slow down."

Mokuba pulled her to a room she hadn't been in before. The shelves were only as tall as Kisara's shoulder, and they were filled with board games. Bean bag chairs provided the majority of the seating—the only exception being the couch in front of the large flat-screen TV in the back of the room. Multiple game consoles were hook to it with controllers littered around it. "What do you think?" Mokuba grinned.

"Is this your own game room?" Kisara asked.

"Pretty much. Sometimes I get Seto to play too, but he's usually busy with work," the eleven-year-old answered.

"I'm not that busy," Seto stepped into the room at that moment, ruffling his brother's hair. "So do you have what you need to do your homework?"

"Yes, Seto," Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Do I have to do it right now?"

Seto looked to Kisara. "As soon as she leaves, you start on it," he said. "I still have work to do, so I'll check in on you later." He left the room.

"Thanks, Seto!" Mokuba called to him. He pulled Kisara over to the video game. "Have you played _Mario Kart_ before?"

"No, but I've had some practice with racing games," Kisara smiled, remembering the several matches she played against Yugi, Yami, and Joey at the arcade. "Let's find out how this compares."

Mokuba started up the console, and the two began the process of choosing their avatars and vehicle constructions. Mokuba grinned and chose the Rainbow Road course, proving to Kisara that the video game could have a significantly higher difficulty level than the arcade game. Mokuba flew through the course while Kisara fell off the road on every curve. Not to mention the computer players kept throwing turtle shells at her. Mokuba claimed first place while Kisara didn't even make it to the finish line.

"How the heck did you do that?" Kisara lowered her head in defeat.

"Lots of practice," Mokuba grinned. "That's the only reason I can beat Seto in this."

"You actually beat Seto?" Kisara's eyes widened. When they were kids, Seto won every game they played.

"Yeah, but it's the only one I can," Mokuba answered. "The only way to get good at this course is practice, which I have lots of time for. Seto barely has time to play, so he hasn't mastered it like I have."

"Okay," Kisara smiled. _You have to love brotherly competition._ "Can we try an easier level?"

"Sure," Mokuba chose another course, and they started the next race.

 ** _Thanks for reading! And like I said in the disclaimer, this story is now one year old. It amazes me how many people read this, especially when I barely knew what I was doing when I started this last year. Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, follows, reviews, and enjoys this story. You guys make writing this worthwhile._**


	18. A Day with the Kaibas

_**Hey, guys. I'm so sorry it's been forever. Between real life struggles and severe writer's block, this chapter was difficult. For the chapter troubles, I blame Kaiba. He was being very difficult this chapter. But at this point, I'm not afraid of him. I'm already expecting him to sue me for all the times I drop his Pop Funko when I cosplay as Kisara.**_

 _ **Anyway, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I'd show more brotherly time between Kaiba and Mokuba.**_

Chapter Eighteen: A Day with the Kaibas

 _She stroked the mane of her mare as the group proceeded through the city. She couldn't help but be nervous—the people were not so kind to her last time she was among them._

 _"I can't wait to give Master the slip," her companion chattered next to her, pointing out different landmarks along their way. "One time, the prince and I snuck out to see the bazaar…" The brunette girl bounced in her saddle as she told of the trouble she got into that day, her aquamarine eyes lighting up with her story._

 _"Are you sure sneaking away is a good idea?" she asked._

 _"It'll be fine," the apprentice twirled her blue and pink wand. "My magic's improving, and you won't get to explore the city if you stay with the caravan. Oh! Maybe we can get the prince to join us! He'll love it!"_

 _"I don't know," she tucked a lock of white hair behind her ear as she looked to the front of their caravan. She could see black hair edged with magenta conversing with a tall figure in blue with a golden scepter. As much as she enjoyed and loved the brunette's company, she couldn't help but wish she were conversing with him._

 _The figure in blue turned looked back through the caravan, and their eyes met. He gave her a small smile and a nod and resumed his conversation with his companion. Until they were out of sight, she would have to be content with that._

 _Ringing drew her attention to the people lined up to see them. In the front, a boy with unruly black hair held a small bell in his hand and waved it back and forth. He watched her with hopeful blue-gray eyes. She pulled her horse to the side and dismounted. Her companion followed her. "Hello," she waved._

 _"Do you want to go with us to an amusement park?" he asked. "Seto's treat."_

 _"That does sound fun," she smiled. "Where would it be?"_

 _"Heartland City," the boy answered. "They currently have the best one, with the fastest roller coasters."_

 _"Sure," she nodded. Her companion bounced with excitement. "How will we get there?"_

 _"Seto and I will pick you up," he said._

 _"Okay," she waved good-bye as the boy disappeared into the crowd._

 _"This going to be so much fun!" her friend said. "Now we definitely have to give Master the slip!"_

 _"I think we already did," she turned back to see the caravan had already gone ahead. "Unless you want to race to catch up."_

 _"No thanks," the brunette flicked her hand at the receding line. "The prince is going to be so jealous when he finds out what we did."_

 _"But first we have to get there," she laughed at her friend's enthusiasm in spite of herself. "And we won't get anywhere just standing here, so let's move."_

 _"Right," the apprentice swung back into her saddle, and they nudged their horses forward._

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Seto sipped his coffee as Mokuba happily munched away at Mrs. Gardner's pancakes. The black-haired woman insisted on serving them something while she went to get Kisara. Seto gawked at her mothering of them, but none of his refusals worked on her—especially with Mokuba blatantly eyeing the breakfast. She served them each two with extra butter and syrup.

"There's no point in arguing with her," Gardner laughed as she helped herself. "Mom makes sure everyone around her is well-fed. She won't let you go until you clean your plate."

Seto rolled eyes and set his cup down. Realizing it wouldn't do to be outright rude to Kisara's current hosts—since they'd likely interact with the Gardners more if Mokuba wanted to keep taking her on outings—he cut the pancakes into bite-size pieces, careful not to get any of the syrupy mess on him.

He shoved down the memory that came with the sweet flavor: his own father making breakfast for them when he didn't have to work. The past was over and done with. And the sooner Kisara got down here, the sooner he could escape Mrs. Gardner's incessant mothering.

"Tea, is your mom _ever_ going to let me sleep in on a Saturday?" Kisara stumbled into the room rubbing her eyes. Seto could tell from her messy hair and snowflake-printed pajamas that the brothers were going to be trapped in that dining room for a while.

"You agreed to this one on your own," Gardner pointed out. "Or did you forget your plans?"

"What plans?" Kisara's eyes fell on the brothers. She blinked and rubbed her eyes again. Seto suppressed a snort at her expression. "Am I still asleep, or are Seto and Mokuba sitting in the dining room eating pancakes?"

"They're really here," Gardner laughed.

"You don't remember me calling this morning?" Mokuba stopped mid-bite to ask.

"That was real?" Kisara ran a hand through her hair. "I thought that was a dream."

"So you don't want to go?" Mokuba turned sad eyes on her.

"No, that's not what I meant," the white-haired girl backpedaled. "Look, give me twenty minutes to get ready and get something to eat."

"Hurry up," Seto took another sip of his coffee.

"Yes, Seto." He could picture her rolling her eyes.

Mokuba and Gardner stood up and carried their empty plates into the kitchen. Seto picked at his forced meal as he waited for them to come back. Common sense told him to eat it before it got cold—they'd learned not to waste food back at the orphanage. He'd learned to not need breakfast under _him_. So he continued nibbling until an easier answer came along—which probably wouldn't happen until Kisara was ready to go.

"So how is it?" Mrs. Gardner returned.

"Fine," he answered.

"But you've barely touched it," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't do breakfast," he shot her an icy glare.

"Oh, that just won't do at all," Mrs. Gardner stared him down. "I don't care what plans you have or if you're some hotshot CEO. You're not leaving until you clean your plate."

Did this woman think he was five? "Why do you care?"

"Because you're my daughter's friend," she answered. "And even I have heard of _you_ , Seto Kaiba. It was big news when Gozaburo adopted two boys out of the blue. It was even bigger news when you took over the company and changed its direction, and no one has heard anything about your stepfather since then. I can understand you having to grow up fast in that situation. Kisara has told us some of what she's been through, and I can imagine your situation based on what I've heard. So when you're here, I'm going to treat you like you're one of my kids—same goes for your brother. Kisara's already part of the family. And as my kid, you're going to sit there until you clean your plate. I don't care how much money you have. You're doing it."

"I told you arguing with her was pointless," Gardner sat down and tucked back her short brown hair. She started making work on her second serving.

"Come on, Seto. They're really good," Mokuba took a large bite of his helping. "They're almost as good as what Dad used to make."

 _So he remembers that too._ Seto scowled and took another sip of his coffee.

"Why, thank you, Mokuba," Mrs. Gardner smiled.

"Okay, I'm dressed," Kisara ran past the black-haired woman into kitchen. She came back a minute later with her own plate of food and a glass of milk. She sat down next to Seto and started eating, almost as quickly as Mokuba. She glanced to Seto's plate. "Yumi, are you bullying him into breakfast?"

"I wouldn't call it bullying," the older woman answered.

"Yes," Mokuba and Gardner said at the same time. They both started laughing.

"Sorry, Seto," Kisara apologized. "Here, her word is law."

"Let's just get this over with," he scowled and took another bite.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara fidgeted with the pockets of her white capris. It had taken longer than just her getting ready because of Yumi's determined mothering of the brothers, to Tea and Mokuba's amusement. Seto did not seem thrilled with Yumi. _She does take getting used to._ On their way out, Yumi told Roland to make sure the three had a good lunch.

"Seto, please stop sulking," Mokuba said. "This is supposed to be a fun day."

"Who said I'm sulking?" Seto muttered.

"I'm sorry, Seto," Kisara leaned forward to see him better. "That's kind of how Yumi is. And don't tell Tea I said this, but I think she gets it from her."

"Does she do that to all the geek squad?" Seto kept his gaze out the window.

"We usually hang out at Yugi's, so not really," Kisara answered. "Mari does the mothering then, usually through guilt-tripping. 'Oh, we'd love to have you, and I made plenty.' Basically she'll make you feel bad for turning her down. Mari liked to mother me when I helped out at the store. Especially while we were getting ready for Duelist Kingdom—Joey and I were frequent subjects. But according to Yugi, Mari will use a ladle if someone misbehaves. I haven't seen it yet, so I have to wonder what Yugi did."

"Aw, now I wanna know," Mokuba groaned.

"Forget it," Seto frowned. "I don't need to know what the dorks in their spare time. They're enough of a pain at school."

"Okay, Seto," Kisara rolled her eyes. "So tell me about this amusement park you guys picked out."

"It's the best in the area, for now," Mokuba said.

"What do you mean 'for now?'" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're going to build our own better one," he beamed.

"Mokuba…" Seto threw his brother a warning look.

"Fine," the younger brother pouted. "Anyway, Heartland's amusement park has some of the biggest and fastest rides in the area. And the prizes at the game booths are the best."

"This sounds like fun," Kisara smiled, clamping down on the bit of anxiety that rose with Mokuba's descriptions of the rides. _Should I tell them? I don't want to ruin Mokuba's fun._

"So what made you think my phone call was a dream?" Mokuba asked.

Kisara felt her face heat up and let her hair fall into her face. That was not how she expected to greet the brothers. "It's kind of hard to explain," she said. "But whatever conversation we had just melded with the scenario." The girl in her dream seemed so excited at the prospect of the amusement park. But Kisara couldn't remember her face anymore. _Wonder what dreamed her up._

"We're almost there, Mr. Kaiba," Roland called from the driver's seat.

"Good," Seto's gaze returned to the window. "Drop us off at the front and find a place to park."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Whoa," Kisara's eyes widened at the size of the rides in the area. "Mokuba, are you wanting us to go on every ride?"

"As many as possible," Mokuba grinned. He grabbed her hand. "Come on! Our vouchers let us jump to the front of every line!" He towed her over to the one labeled _The Cosmic Whirlwind_. In spite of herself, Kisara gulped at the size.

They showed their badges, and the three of them took seats at the front and strapped themselves in. "Umm," Kisara's hair fell into her face as she glanced to the brothers on either side of her. "I should tell you I've never been on one of these before." The machine started inching forward.

"Really?" Mokuba looked at her wide-eyed.

"Not something my guardians thought I needed to do," she whispered. "How fast does it go?"

She got her answer as they started speeding down the hill into the tunnels of the ride. Kisara screamed and clung to Seto, shutting her eyes against every walled neon-lit curve she was sure they were going to crash into. Her screams blended in with the other passengers behind them.

"This is awesome!" Mokuba yelled next to her. She held on tighter as the curves came faster and faster. She screamed louder.

Kisara saw a flash through her closed eyes, and soon after the ride finally began to slow. Coming to a stop, she finally opened her eyes and saw Seto's face just inches from hers. "Sorry," she let go of his arm and let her hair fall into her reddening face.

"Thank you for deafening my ear," he stepped out of the car and extended a hand to her.

"Sorry," Kisara took it and got out. Mokuba was a step behind them.

"So that was your first roller coaster," the younger Kaiba rubbed the back of his head as they entered the souvenir shop of _The Cosmic Whirlwind_.

"Yeah," Kisara looked down at the ground, still embarrassed at how she reacted. "That was honestly terrifying."

"Next time, say something before we get on," Seto frowned.

"Okay, Seto," she promised.

"Hey, there's our picture!" Mokuba pointed to one of the images on the screen for sale. Speeding around one of the curves, the trio could be seen in the front. Kisara had her arms wrapped around Seto on her left, eyes squeezed shut and her mouth open mid-scream. Seto looked away from her holding his arm, his expression disinterested. On the other side, Mokuba had both of his fists in the air and a large grin on his face. "I'm buying it."

"Mokuba, no," Kisara protested, feeling her face heat up again.

"Aw, come on," Mokuba smirked.

Kisara turned her expression into what she was starting to call her 'Seto-glare.' "Don't you dare show that to anyone," she said.

"Why not?" he gave her an innocent look. "It was your first roller coaster. We gotta have a memento for that."

Seto sighed and handed his brother some money. "Keep it in the folder until we get home."

"Yay!" Mokuba swiped the cash and raced to the counter.

"We're going to regret giving into him at some point," Kisara sighed, her hair covering her face again. She couldn't believe the park had taken a picture of them.

"Maybe you will," Seto smirked. She gave him the Seto-glare. "That won't work on me. I taught it to you."

"One of these days, Seto," Kisara didn't back down.

"Got it! How about we try the bumper cars next?" Mokuba returned waving the folder with the picture.

"All right," Seto agreed and the way to their next destination.

They held up their badges and went to the front of the line. Seto took a car to himself while Kisara and Mokuba shared one. "Let's get him," Mokuba gave an evil grin.

As soon as things powered up, Mokuba drove the car straight at Seto's. Kisara held onto the railing with the force of the impact. "You'll regret challenging me, Little Brother," Seto smirked as he accepted their challenge.

"Bring it on, Seto," Mokuba sneered.

Kisara tried hard not to squeak each time the brothers rammed into each other. The other riders moved to keep their cars out of the brotherly battle that had broken out. _Note to self: never encourage their rivalry outside a video game._

The cars powered down, signaling the end of their turn. "I think you two scared everyone else in there," Kisara sighed.

"That just makes it even more awesome," Mokuba grinned. "Hey, about the _Tilt-a-Whirl_ next?"

"What's that one?" Kisara had a bad feeling about the name. Mokuba smirked and pointed to a ride that spun so fast she could barely see the cars as it rocked back and forth. "Ummm…"

"Let's go if we're going to," Seto started walking to it.

Ringing from Kisara's pocket saved her. "Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hey, Kisara, I'm sorry to interrupt your day with Kaiba," Tea said. "But do you have a minute?"

"Hold on a second," Kisara looked to the brothers and held her hand over the receiver. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," she assured him. "I don't think I really want to go on that one anyway. But you go have fun."

"Alright," Mokuba relented.

"We'll meet you back here," Seto said. "Don't make us go searching for you."

"Yes, Seto," Kisara rolled her eyes and put the phone back her ear. She waved to the brothers as they showed their badges to the worker at the booth. "Sorry, what's up, Tea?"

"I managed to grab it before Mom and Dad noticed, but you got a package from Industrial Illusions," she answered.

"What?"

"I know," Tea said. "After everything that happened with Duelist Kingdom, I can't help but be nervous."

"Same here," Kisara agreed. "Even though Pegasus doesn't have the Millennium Eye, who knows when that was sent?"

"So what do you want to do with it?" Tea asked.

"Umm," Kisara bit her lip as she considered her options. "Take it to Yugi. If there is some weird surprise with it, he's the best person to deal with it."

"Okay, I'll call and let him know," her foster sister answered.

"No, I'll call," Kisara said. "If it's addressed to me, then it's only right I ask for his help. But either way, I think he'll be happy to see you."

"Kisara," Tea groaned. "Whatever. See you later."

"See you later. Let me know what you find."

Kisara pressed the end button and dialed Yugi's number. "Hello, game shop," a deep voice answered.

"Yami?"

"Hello, Kisara," the spirit said. "If you're wondering, Yugi said working in the store would be a good experience. But I sense he just didn't want to do his shift."

"Don't let Mari know that," Kisara chuckled. "That might be what breaks out the ladle."

"That may be," Yami agreed. "But what can I do for you?"

"Right," Kisara turned to the matter at hand. "Tea's on her way there with a package from Industrial Illusions addressed to me. Can you and Yugi check it out for me? I'd bring it myself, but I'm in Heartland City with Seto and Mokuba."

"We can," the spirit answered.

"Thanks," Kisara sighed in relief. Hopefully there wouldn't be anything bad in it. An idea struck her. "Since I have you, Yami, and Tea _is_ on her way over…"

"I think I see where you're going," Yami chuckled.

"Don't even think about it!" Yugi's voice suddenly blared through the receiver.

"So are you in control now, Yugi?" Kisara asked.

"Yes," he hissed. Kisara could imagine him looking between her and Yami if they were all in the same room. "No more conspiring against me."

"Okay, Yugi," Kisara smothered a laugh. "Let me know if I need to stop by the shop on my way home."

"All right, Kisara," Yugi said. "Have fun with Kaiba."

"Thanks, Yugi. And thank Yami for me too."

"Will do," Yugi hung up.

"What's the problem?" Seto asked from behind her.

She jumped, "Seto, don't scare me like that."

He frowned, "You need to bail for some emergency? Is that why the geek patrol called?"

"No," Kisara rolled her eyes. "I called Yugi so I _wouldn't_ have to run home."

"Sure," Seto deadpanned and looked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisara crossed her arms and frowned.

"Please, you think I don't know the fake emergency ploy?" he snapped. "If you don't want to be here, just say so."

That stung. Kisara felt her temper rise. "Is that seriously what you think?" she yelled. "I thought you knew me better than that! Or are you the one who doesn't want me around? Did you just invite me because Mokuba wanted to?"

"Don't bring him into this," Seto snarled.

"I guess I have my answer then," Kisara spat. She spun around stomped off. "If you don't want me around, then I won't be around!" She ignored Mokuba's pleas to come back and quickened her pace, leaving the brothers standing by the _Tilt-a-Whirl_.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Way to go, Seto," Mokuba glared at his brother. He stood on his toes to try to spot Kisara in the crowd. There was no sign of her.

"She's the one who jumped to conclusions," Seto crossed his arms, his usual scowl drawn on his face.

Mokuba sighed. His brother may be the smartest person he knew, but Seto could be a real idiot when it came to people. "Give me your phone," Mokuba held out his hand. Seto sighed and complied. Mokuba flipped it open and dialed Kisara's number. After two rings, it said _Hi, this is Kisara White. Leave a message, and I'll call you back._ "Kisara, it's Mokuba. Call us back, please."

"If it only rang twice, then she's ignoring us," Seto pointed out.

"I'm going to keep trying," Mokuba called again. This time it went to voicemail after one ring. "She must really be mad."

"Just leave her alone, Mokuba," Seto said. "She'll call us back when she wants to."

"Fine," Mokuba pocketed the phone. He wasn't going to let Seto have it back just yet. "But you better apologize when we find her."

"Whatever," Seto turned away, but not before Mokuba saw the tightness in his brother's expression.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 _Well that was sure childish. And stupid._

Kisara took a seat at an empty table of the food court and watched the people bustle around. She'd already ignored two calls from Seto. _But I can't believe him. What makes him even think that? I thought he knew me better than that._

The smell of food made her stomach grumble so she got up and to browse the different stands. Kisara gawked at the prices. An ice-cream cone cost as much as a meal at the mall. And definitely more than the cash she had in her wallet. _This where my hiding my money everywhere but my wallet comes back to bite me._ Habits from when her relatives would raid her savings or just not give her anything, Kisara tended to stash different reserves of cash her that it ever amounted to much. _So I either call Seto back or go hungry._ At the moment, going hungry felt like the better option, so she found another empty table to sit down.

"You look like you could use a break," a girl about her age sat down next to her with a plate of fried pastry topped with cinnamon and apples. She had dark violet hair pulled into a ponytail with lavender streaks in her bangs, and she wore a white T-shirt with the park's logo on it. Her purple eyes crinkled as she smiled. "I'm Haru."

"Kisara," the white-haired girl tried to keep her eyes off Haru's plate. Yumi's words about having a good lunch came back to haunt her.

"Want some," Haru broke off a piece of her food and offered it to her. "I love funnel cakes, but I can never eat a whole one by myself."

"Thanks," Kisara took the offered piece and popped it into her mouth. The combination of fried cake with the tartness of the apples was delicious. "That's really good."

"You've never had a funnel cake?" Haru raised an eyebrow at her. "They're my go-to after I finish a shift running the rides here."

"No," Kisara shook her head. "Let's just say I had a complicated upbringing that didn't let me branch out much."

"That's rough," Haru took a bite of the funnel cake. "But didn't I see you earlier at the bumper cars? I was working the carousel by it. Weren't you with the tall brunet and the black-haired boy?"

"Yeah," Kisara swallowed her bite of food. "They're brothers. I've known them since we were kids."

"Where'd they go?"

"I…" Kisara looked down. "I kind of had a fight with the older one."

"Really bad?" Haru asked.

"Eh," Kisara tilted her hand back and forth above the table. "We've bickered before, mainly because he doesn't really get along with my other friends. But this fight was different. I accused him of only wanting me around because his brother did."

"I see," Haru pursed her lips as she eyed the white-haired girl. "When did the bickering start?"

 _That's a strange question._ "I guess when I transferred to his school," Kisara answered. "We hadn't seen each other since we were nine, and it was a bit of a shock. He brushed me off, and we ended up having a rocky reunion. Things didn't smooth out until a couple of months later."

"Ah," Haru took another bite of the funnel cake. "The way I see it, you're holding onto the kid version you knew. And he might be doing the same thing."

"I know we're not kids anymore," Kisara rolled her eyes.

"But how do want him to behave around you?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"I…" she paused. _I guess part of me is wanting him to be like he used to be. Smiling and having fun with me and Mokuba. But things aren't the same._ "I guess you're right, Haru. I hadn't really considered it that way. We used to be so close and spent every minute together we could. Now he's more reserved. I know a lot's happened, but I never looked at how that built the walls around him. Walls that only his brother has a chance at navigating through."

"Well, at least you've identified part of your problem," Haru grinned. "And I'm glad I could help. Now I can't help with the wall thing. That's up to you and your friend to figure out. But I do kind of know what it's like. I recently met up with a friend from elementary school. And let me tell you, we fought like crazy before we realized how stupid we were being."

"That explains how you saw through me so quickly," Kisara took another bite of the funnel cake.

"That, and I enjoy people watching," Haru popped a piece in her mouth. "I think I'm pretty good at reading people, figuring out who's who in the group. As far as I can tell, each group as a loudmouth goofball, a hothead everyone else needs to calm down, a quiet follower, a responsible one that keeps the group out trouble, and a peacemaker to smooth out bickering. Some may also have the dragged along anti-social one and the perpetual younger sibling tagging along."

"Wow," Kisara raised an eyebrow at the the girl. "You haven't even met my friends, and you managed to describe each one a little bit."

"I guess that means you're a normal group. Or at least what I've begun to perceive as normal," Haru grinned. "Roku still doesn't get it. He'd rather seclude himself and study Duel Monster strategies. And I can't make heads or tails of that game. Have you heard of it?"

"Oh yeah," Kisara left out taking third in Duelist Kingdom. "I started playing because of my friends. I like to think I'm pretty good."

"Then you should play Roku sometime," the violet-haired girl laughed. "He beats everyone around here, but we don't have that much of a Duel Monsters crowd. And he kept going on and on about the Duelist Kingdom tournament and how he should have been invited."

"Really?" Kisara ran a hand through her hair, hoping her companion wouldn't make the connection.

"Yeah, he couldn't believe the winners were complete unknowns," Haru laughed. "He keeps saying 'If they can do it, why can't I?' Sometimes it's just fun to watch him go."

"I can imagine," Kisara giggled. Her phone started ringing; she pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open after a glance at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Kisara, honey, are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your friend Mokuba called me," her foster mother explained. "He said you had a fight with his brother and weren't answering your phone."

"I'm okay, Yumi," Kisara assured her. "I was pretty mad, and I just didn't want to talk to Seto. I'll call them back soon."

"All right. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?

"I will. Thanks, Yumi," Kisara hung up. "Sorry, Haru."

"It's okay," Haru brushed it off. "Guardian? You didn't say Mom, but it seemed like a parental figure."

"You're good," Kisara smiled. "Yeah, she's the closest thing I have to a guardian. She's my friend's mom, and I'm living with them now."

"Well you did say complicated earlier," the violet-haired girl shrugged. "So are you going to call your friend or what?"

"I suppose I should," the white-haired girl rolled her eyes and dialed the number.

"Kisara?" Mokuba's voice sounded worried on the other end.

"Hi, Mokuba," she answered. "Sorry I wasn't answering earlier. I've cooled off now. Where are you guys?"

"It might be easier for us to find you," he said.

"Sure. I'm at a table by the funnel cake stand in the food court."

"Great, see you in a few minutes," he hung up.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Come on, Seto," Mokuba handed the phone back to his brother. "I don't want to be in the middle of you two fighting."

"I didn't do anything," Seto glared at him.

Mokuba sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know that, Seto. But you still came off as a bit of a jerk. I mean, seriously? If it were any of the entitled girls at the KaibaCorp functions, none of us would have cared. Heck, that's how we normally deal with those girls. But this is _Kisara_. She's always had our back. You didn't have to accuse her like that."

"What do you want me to do, Mokuba?" Seto crossed his arms. "I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do."

"I'm telling you to be the bigger person," Mokuba glared back. "Unless you seriously think it will kill you to say sorry."

Seto scowled and said nothing.

"Do it for me?" Mokuba gave his best puppy eyes expression, the one that Seto always had a hard time saying no to.

"You're guilt-tripping me," Seto stated with no change in his expression.

"Only if it works," Mokuba grinned. "I'm not blind to you and Kisara always putting me first. Just so you know, I'm fine doing whatever as long as we get to hang out. But we can't hang out if you and Kisara can't get along. I'm not saying you have to get along with her friends. Just her."

"Whatever," Seto turned towards the food court and walked off.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and followed his brother. In that moment, he wondered who truly was the mature one.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Kisara waved to the familiar black and brown heads in the food court crowd. The brothers spotted her and beelined to her table. "Hey, guys. This is Haru," she gestured to the violet-haired girl next to her.

"Don't mind me. I just sat down to eat a funnel cake," Haru gave a mischievous grin and popped the last piece of the treat into her mouth.

"Aw, that looked good," Mokuba practically salivated at the pastry. "Seto, can I get one?"

"Fine," Seto fished some money out of his wallet and handed it to him.

"I'll show you where I got mine," Haru stood up and gestured for the younger Kaiba to follow her.

"Thanks!" Mokuba followed the girl, leaving Kisara and Seto alone.

 _Well it's now or never._ Kisara looked down before meeting Seto's gaze. "I—" they both said.

"You go first," she deferred to him.

"No, you," he insisted.

"Alright," Kisara took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you like that. I guess it probably did look how you thought when I was talking to Yugi and Tea."

"I suppose I should remember who I'm talking to," Seto frowned and looked away.

Kisara bit her lip as Haru's observations came back to her. _Back then, he would have been the first to apologize. Now he won't even say the words._ She really was always comparing him to back then. _I have to stop this. I need to look at him now. Not as the boy I want him to be._ "Seto, do you look for the version of me you used to know when we talk?"

"Why do you ask that?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

 _Way to evade the question._ She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm being serious. I…" she paused to gather her thoughts. "Haru made me see I've been looking for you to behave like you used to. And that's not fair to you. And I know you're not eager to talk about what happened in the time we were apart, but… at some point I hope you can open up to me about it. And I'll do the same. I haven't exactly been forthcoming with you about what's happened to me." Kisara let her hair fall into her face as she finished.

Seto brushed her bangs back. "You look better when you don't hide," he muttered and looked away. "But to answer your question, no. I just see you. I don't let people in—there are things about me even Mokuba doesn't know. Things I don't want him to know. But you are someone, if the situation _desperately_ called for it, I would put my trust in. And I expect you to do the same."

"Commanding as ever," Kisara smiled and took his hand. "How about we make a deal? Little by little, let's share what's happened."

"I'll consider it," Seto stepped away, but he didn't let go.

"That's all I can ask for, Seto." she squeezed his hand, feeling its warmth.

"Seto, you gotta try this!" Mokuba's yell made them let go and take a step back.

"Mokuba, we've had funnel cakes before," Seto rolled his eyes.

"But not with chocolate and strawberries," the younger Kaiba sat down with his treat. "Thanks for the suggestion, Haru."

"What can I say?" the teen giggled. "I know my way around a funnel cake. Just don't mix the chocolate and the apple. Those are two great tastes that don't taste great together."

"Ew," Kisara wrinkled her nose. "Why would you try that?"

"I lost a bet," Haru winced. "I told Roku he couldn't win twenty duels in a row, and he proved me wrong. Though if I'd won that bet, I would have made him ride the _Tilt-a-Whirl_ five times in a row.

"Wow, that's mean," Mokuba paused mid-bite.

"But that funnel cake was disgusting," Haru shuddered at the memory.

"There you are, Haru," a teenager with slicked-back black hair walked up to them. He was dressed in jeans and an orange jacket. His black eyes were fixed on the violet-haired girl.

"Speak of the devil," Haru rolled her eyes. "This is Roku, the one who made me eat the grossest funnel cake ever."

"That's what you get for underestimating me," Roku puffed out his chest. He took in his friend's companions. "Wait a second! You're Seto Kaiba! You're one of the best duelists in the world."

"First of all," Seto rolled his eyes, "I am _the_ number one duelist in the world."

"Nah," Roku shook his head. "You're good, but at the moment, Yugi Muto is the King of Games."

"Listen you—"

"Seto, be nice," Kisara cut him off, not wanting a fight to break out between the boys. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kisara," she held out her hand to the teen.

Roku shook it and paused. "I've heard that name." His eyes widened as it clicked. "Did you compete in Duelist Kingdom?"

 _Well so much for not making the connection._ "Yeah," she admitted with a sheepish smile. "I got third place. My friends took first and second."

"You're friends with Yugi Muto?"

"Ah great," Haru sighed. "Now he's going to be on this all day."

"You'd get it if you were into Duel Monsters," Roku snapped at his friend.

"I've tried," Haru argued. "But that game makes no sense. Why the heck are dinosaurs weak against fire? They should be weak against ice since they died off in the Ice Age. And that Mirror Force card you use is way too powerful. You kill me every time with it."

"Stop walking into it, and it won't happen," Roku rolled his eyes.

"Mirror Force is nasty," Kisara agreed with the other girl. "That's one move a friend likes to use."

"See?" Roku pointed at her to emphasize his point. "It's a good card."

"I can't believe we found another geek squad," Seto deadpanned. Mokuba laughed and bit into his funnel cake.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"That was fun," Mokuba sighed as he shoved his giant stuffed tiger into the limo. "Thanks for the tiger, Seto."

"That employee had no idea what hit him," Kisara laughed and set her small red dragon plushie next to her. She managed to win it knocking glass bottles off a shelf. It took all the tickets Seto bought for her, but she did it.

"He was an amateur," Seto smirked and slid in next to Mokuba.

"Between you and Haru, I'm surprised nothing was broken," Kisara said. Apparently Haru had a wicked throwing arm, and she and Seto started competing on who could knock down more bottles at the booth. Both walked away with the biggest stuffed animals the booth had—Mokuba's tiger and an enormous teddy bear that Haru insisted on giving Roku. Kisara couldn't help but chuckle at the dynamic between those two. "But hanging out with them was fun."

"They were annoying," Seto frowned and crossed his arms.

"You say that about everyone," Kisara and Mokuba said at the same time. They snorted at their synchronized response.

"I hope we can meet up with them again," Kisara smiled as she scrolled through her phone. Before they parted ways, Kisara exchanged contact info with Haru. Odds were they wouldn't be able to see each other in person very often, but Kisara was just happy to have made a new friend. And she suspected Haru was going to appreciated having someone to talk about Roku's antics with. Or explain his overly-complicated Duel Monsters rants.

"I kind of want to see Roku duel you now, Seto," Mokuba grinned. "Maybe if we can get the holographic technology more portable, we can have a real spectacle.

"Please," Seto scoffed. "That guy's a wannabe. He'd be better off dueling the mutt."

"Whatever you say, Seto," Kisara rolled her eyes. "Now I need to call Tea to let her know we're on our way home." She dialed the number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Kisara," Tea greeted her.

"Hey, we're headed back to Domino," Kisara said. "How'd things go with Yugi?"

"All right," she answered, "but you should stop by the game shop on the way. You need to see what you got."

"Okay, I'll be there," Kisara promised. "See you later."

"See you later," Tea hung up.

Kisara looked up to the brothers. "Do you mind dropping me off at the game store?"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Bye, Mokuba! I'll see you at school on Monday, Seto!" Kisara waved good-bye to her friends as she hopped out of the limo. The brothers waved through the tinted windows as Roland drove off. Kisara turned into the game shop, the bell above the door ringing as she entered.

"Ah, there you, Kisara," Grandpa smiled from behind the counter. "Yugi and Tea are in the back. "Though I have to say, you are very lucky indeed."

"Okay…?" Kisara bit her lip as the old man chuckled. What is he up to?

She found her friends in the living room seated around the table. "You need to see this, Kisara," Tea gestured her over. On the table was a velvet-lined box and a slip of paper.

On closer look, laying in the center of the box was a Duel Monsters card. Namely, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "What?" she whispered. Seto surely had his three, and this one was undamaged. "How did you fix your grandpa's card?"

"We didn't," Yugi answered. "Grandpa's is still behind the counter. This is what was in your package." He handed her the paper.

Kisara unfolded it and read the message.

 _Dear Kisara-girl,_

 _I hope you won't mind my last act of mind-reading, but seeing as I won't be doing anymore of that in the foreseeable future, I hope you can forgive me. I saw your desire to repair the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and it warms my heart to see a creature of my beloved game cared for so deeply. It would be such a crime not to honor such a noble request._

 _But alas, there is nothing I can do for the current copy of the card. So instead I am offering you a replacement. Damaged as it is, the one Solomon Muto is would be deemed worthless by the general public. I do hope you gave Kaiba-boy quite the scolding for it. Offer this to the old man. If he doesn't want it, then the card is yours. After all, one so deeply connected to the dragon should have her own copy._

 _Toodles,_

 _Maximillion Pegasus_

"Is he serious?" she asked when she finished.

"Apparently," Yugi and Tea said at the same time.

"Then it should go to your grandpa," Kisara pushed the box toward Yugi.

"He doesn't want it," Yugi shook his head. "We already showed it to him. He appreciates the gesture, but he wants to keep the damaged one. That's the one Professor Hawkins gave him, so it means more to him. It's not like he's planning on dueling with it."

"But still," Kisara hesitated, her eyes on the card.

"Just take it," Tea insisted. "You deserve it after all we went through at Duelist Kingdom. And you were awesome with it."

"All right," Kisara picked up her new card, locking eyes with the dragon's illustration. _I'll take good care of you. Just like you took care of us._

 ** _Thanks for being patient, guys. I'm really sorry you had to wait that long for an update, and I hope I won't do it again. I do have to give a shout out to my friend LoveGlutton for originally giving me the idea to have Pegasus just give Kisara a Blue-Eyes (because Pegasus is eccentric like that)._**

 ** _I will also really appreciate feedback on this chapter because I question how in-character I was able to keep Kaiba. He's such a thin line to walk, and I'm not great at writing arguments either, so I will admit that probably could have been better. I also realized I've been relying heavily on the childhood friends trope to the point I feel like they're looking for what they had instead of what they should be going forward with. But I will admit romance is also not my strong suit, which is why I'm going to rely on you guys to tell me how I'm doing. I won't learn if I don't try, and I won't know how I'm doing if you don't tell me. Despite my poking fun at myself or certain characters/situations, I do genuinely want to improve and need you guys to help me with that._**

 ** _On another note, Haru and Roku were really fun additions to throw in, and they are not OCs (but I did have imagine a good chunk of them for this). Bonus points to those who figure out who they are (though it's not that big of a secret since the setting is a big clue). They may cameo again if the opportunity presents itself since I love their dynamic. Their interactions practically wrote themselves, which was a nice change from the other struggles I had with the chapter._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time._**


	19. A New Enemy Emerges

_**Hey, guys! Good news! I'm think finally getting my rhythm back and might be able to start picking up the speed of my updates. And I know many of you have been excited for the start of the Battle City arc. Well let's get going!**_

 _ **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Yugi's mom would have had more appearances.**_

Chapter Nineteen: A New Enemy Emerges

Mari Muto was concerned for her son.

Not quite in the same way she used to worry about him. Yugi was such a shy boy, always by himself at school. He tried to hide it, but Mari knew he dealt with bullies. Only Tea would visit with him. Mari was glad he had such a nice girl for a friend, but she knew how boys at that age could be. All sports and fighting, and not participating made you a target. And a girl coming to his defense didn't exactly help.

But then things changed. Yugi befriended Joey and Tristan and started coming out of his shell. Yugi was surrounded by true friends that reminded Mari of when she was their age. Good friends like that were hard to find, and Mari was infinitely grateful Yugi had found his.

And then with Solomon's health scares six months ago coinciding with Yugi's Duel Monsters tournament, Mari worried she would have to call her husband home from his business trip. Luckily, Solomon recovered, and Yugi won his tournament. And everything looked up.

So why was she concerned?

Mari dusted off the table in the hallway outside her son's room where she could hear him getting ready for school.

"Really? What kind?"

 _Is Yugi talking to himself?_

"Well, I'll help you figure it out."

Maybe he needed to have a difficult conversation with one of his friends. All of them seemed like good kids, but Mari knew some of their home lives were difficult. Maybe Joey was in trouble with his father. Kisara had trouble with her family right after that tournament, but she seemed happier than ever after moving in with Yumi and Gabriel. Mari was definitely happy for her; Kisara was always eager to help out, especially that week before the tournament. Maybe that boy Bakura? He seemed the most reserved of Yugi's friends, like something was always troubling him. He came by the least, so Mari really didn't know what his home life was like.

"Don't tease me! Tea and I are just friends!"

Mari paused in her dusting. That sure didn't sound like a difficult conversation. Maybe he was on the phone. But Mari didn't hear it ring. Unless he called and brought the phone to his room. She suspected Yugi had a crush on Tea; the way Yugi responded, he guessed whomever he was talking to knew as well. Probably Joey, though Mari did hear Kisara tease Yugi at times too. She wouldn't put it past Tristan either, though he seemed more likely to pick on Joey than anyone else.

Yugi emerged from his room dressed for school. If Mari remembered correctly, he was walking to school with Tea and Kisara and then going to meet Joey and Tristan for a soccer game at the school. It was so nice to see Yugi participating in school activities, even if it was just to watch. He had come so far, and it just warmed her heart to see her son spread his wings.

"Stop teasing me!" he yelled at the empty space next to him.

And she was back to worrying. Mari sighed as Yugi headed down the stairs.

"Come on, Yugi! We're going to be late!" Tea called from the door.

"If Joey and Tristan get there before us, they'll never let us live it down!" Kisara added.

"I'm coming!" Yugi quickened his pace and ran out the door, saying a quick goodbye to Solomon as he passed the older man. He took off with the girls down the street.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Solomon called to them. "If the game ends early, feel free to come back and help me sweep!"

"Is he okay?" Mari stepped out of the house to ask her father-in-law. The three teenagers got smaller as they strolled farther down the street.

"Why do you ask?" Solomon ceased sweeping and turned to face her.

"He's been talking to himself a lot lately," she said. "Have you noticed it?"

"Ah, he's fine," he brushed it off. "I was the same way at his age."

Mari sighed and ran a hand through her magenta hair. "That's why I'm worried."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"So what's with the chain, Yugi?" Kisara asked her friend on the way to the game.

"Oh, I thought it would safer for the Puzzle," Yugi gripped the golden Item. "The cord was starting to fray, and I was a little worried it'd break."

"That makes sense," Tea agreed.

"What did Yami think of it?" Kisara looked to her friend. She could imagine a few possible reactions the spirit would have.

"He liked it," Yugi turned his head away, but not before Kisara caught a hint of red on his face. Knowing Yami, he probably teased Yugi about some way to impress Tea.

"Is that all he said?" the white-haired girl snickered and gently elbowed her friend.

"You're almost as bad as him," the shorter student scowled at her.

"Am I missing something?" Tea raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yes and no," Kisara smirked at her foster-sister. "Remember that offer I made when we picked up my phone?"

"What…?" Tea's cheeks turned pink as it dawned on her.

"What offer?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kisara's mouth widened into a full smile seeing that she got both of her friends to blush. _Tristan would be so proud._ Hanging around the Master of Teasing was definitely rubbing off on her. "It's a girl thing."

"Anyway, Yami also seemed a little worried," Yugi changed the subject.

"What about?" Tea stopped to fish a pebble out of her shoe.

"The future mostly," the Puzzle wielder answered. "He's been talking about fate like there's something more he's supposed to do."

"That does make sense," Kisara twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she thought. "I mean, he's tied to the Puzzle, right?" Yugi nodded. "So there must be a reason for that. And as grateful as I am for all that he did for us at Duelist Kingdom, I don't think that's why he's here. I mean, it was pure chance we got pulled into that craziness. Does he have any ideas?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, and that's what worries him. He doesn't really know much about his past."

"Poor guy," Tea slipped her shoe back on. "Is there anything we could do to help?"

"If I knew I would," Yugi sighed.

"Well we won't find any answers now," Kisara said. "How about we go to the library after the game?"

"How will that help?" Tea asked.

"Might not do much, but maybe we can find some information that could help us," the white-haired girl pointed out.

"I thought you already tried that," Yugi looked at her.

"I tried specifically looking for the Millennium Items," Kisara countered. "But maybe a different section. He's a spirit. Maybe there's something that would explain how he got attached to the Puzzle."

"Well it's worth a try," Yugi agreed.

"But Joey and Tristan will get bored after a while," Tea pointed out.

"That's on them," Kisara rolled her eyes. "But if it's to help Yami, I'm sure they'll be for it."

"Futures told; fates unfold," a voice said, causing the three to stop. A fortune teller had set up in front of the alleyway. He wore a black cloak with the hood up, covering all but a few wisps of blond hair. He held his hands over a crystal ball. "Step up, boy, and I'll tell your future."

Yugi walked over to him. "Can you really see the future?" he asked.

"Yes," the fortune teller answered.

"What are you doing, Yugi?" Tea eyed the man with suspicion.

"Maybe this fortune teller can help us figure out Yami's fate," Yugi reason, his amethyst eyes full of hope.

"Fine, but we are short on time," Kisara consented. She tried to look into the man's eyes, but they were shrouded by his hood. It made it hard to get a read on him.

"Boy, in order to tell your future, I must hold a personal item," the fortune teller's gaze shifted to the Millennium Puzzle.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Your necklace will do nicely," the man held out his hand.

"No," Yugi took a step back and gripped the Puzzle with both hands. "I'm sorry; I can't."

"Then I can't tell your fortune," the teller kept his hand out, waiting. "I need it in order to properly read your aura to see what fate has in store for you. You do want to know, don't you?"

"Okay, but only for a second," Yugi relented and slipped the chain off his neck.

The man leaned forward to take it, and Kisara noticed the purple eye symbol on the hood of the cloak. The same symbol on every Millennium Item they'd encountered. "Yugi, no!" she cried, but she was too late. The fortune teller yanked the Puzzle from Yugi's hands and kicked his table at them, knocking them over. The crystal ball shattered into a flurry of glass when it struck the pavement.

"My Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi shouted.

"What do we do?" Tea asked as they scrambled to their feet.

Yugi took off after the thief. "I'll follow him this way," he said. "You try to cut him off around the corner!"

"Okay!" Tea agreed.

"I'm coming with you, Yugi," Kisara caught up to her friend. Together they sprinted farther into the alley, hoping to catch the thief.

They rounded the corner and paused to catch their breath. There was no sign of the thief, but pointed signs were posted along their path. "Arrows?" Yugi eyed them.

"Looks like that guy wants us to follow him," Kisara commented. "But why?"

"It must be a trap," Yugi concluded. "But what choice do we have? I can't lose Yami."

"You won't," Kisara promised. "And knowing Yami, he's going to be waiting for us when we get there."

Yugi nodded, and they followed the signs, cautiously watching for any signs of the thief or other traps. Kisara wished they had Joey and Tristan with them. She and Yugi would be fine in a battle of wits, but if it came down to a physical confrontation, Joey and Tristan were best equipped to handle it. Steeling herself, she followed Yugi through the alley.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tea ran down the block and checked every alley she passed. That thief had to come out from somewhere. But so far nothing. _I hope they're okay._ Tea couldn't help but feel anxious. The last time Yugi had to face something alone, Pegasus forced him into participating in Duelist Kingdom. Who knows what could happen, especially now that someone else was after the Puzzle?

She ignored the looks other pedestrians gave her as she sprinted on, desperate to see any sign of the thief or her friends. "Hey, Tea!" someone called. "What's the rush?"

Tea whipped around to see a familiar white-haired classmate. "Bakura!" she gasped, happy to at least see a friendly face. "Someone stole Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!"

"No," Bakura's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"In the alley!" she pointed to where she'd seen him go. "We split up to catch him. Yugi and Kisara went that way, and I'm trying to catch him when he comes out."

"Go get help," Bakura urged her. "I'll see if I can find them."

"Thanks, Bakura!" Tea took off for the school. Bakura could handle the guy if he came out. Right now she had to find Joey and Tristan. _Please be all right!_ She prayed for her friends' safety as she ran on.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Where are you hiding?" Yugi yelled at the deserted clearing the arrows led to. It was surrounded by buildings, the most notable being the dilapidated warehouse distinguished by the signs.

Kisara sighed. "I almost wish we had Bakura's Millennium Ring. Minus the evil spirit anyway."

"Yeah, its ability to find other Millennium Items would be useful," Yugi agreed. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Same," Kisara shuddered. "I feel like a lab rat with these arrows."

"But why would he want us to follow him?" Yugi looked to the boarded up windows of the warehouse. "What's he really after?"

"We'll have to ask when we see him," Kisara frowned. She felt her dragon spirit stir—something it hadn't done in months "I've got a really bad feeling about this." She took out her cellphone. "There's no service here. So much for telling Tea where we are."

"Nothing we can do about it now," Yugi sighed and walked up to the door. "On three?"

"Three." The two of them pushed the door open.

The warehouse was dark; the only light came in from the open door and the narrow windows behind them. "My Millennium Puzzle is here," Yugi whispered. "I can sense it, but I don't see it."

Kisara scanned the area, searching for any sign of the golden object. Her dragon stirred again, responding to something in the room. "I sense something too. But I don't know if it's the Puzzle."

"I'm going to confront him," Yugi's eyes flicked over the room, looking for a sign of movement. "I know you're in here!" he yelled. His voice echoed through the warehouse. "Show yourself!"

Distorted laughter filled the air. "Congratulations, Little Yugi," the voice said. "You found me. "Or should I say I found you? And the Millennium Puzzle." A light turned on, illuminating the Puzzle bolted into a blue structure.

"Give it back to me!" Yugi demanded, anger written on his face. Anger, and worry for Yami.

"Don't make us ask twice," Kisara chimed in, hoping she sounded more threatening than she felt.

The voice laughed again. "It's not going to be that easy for you. If you want your Puzzle back, you'll have to fight me for it." Spotlights flashed over the two students. "That's right, Yugi. You and I are going to duel! And the winner gets to keep your Millennium Item!"

"You know, you could have just asked nicely," Kisara shielded her eyes from the light with her hand. The spotlights dimmed, and the rest of the warehouse lights came on, revealing a duel arena. _Why is there a duel arena here? What possible use is there for it in a warehouse in the rundown part of town?_

"Are you up to the challenge, Yugi?" the voice ignored her. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." The fortune teller stood next to the red side of the arena.

"Who are you?" Yugi glared at the thief. "What do you want with my Millennium Puzzle?"

"I desire the power your Item contains," the fortune teller answered. "But according to the rules of its ancient magic, I have to win it from you in a duel."

"So that answered one questions," Kisara crossed her arms. "That still doesn't tell us _who_ you are."

"Let's just say that I'm the one who shall control your destiny as I have controlled others, and that I am not unfamiliar with the power of a Millennium Item. Indeed, I know more about their hidden mysteries than you will ever know."

"Not like the bar is set very high," Kisara muttered as her head suddenly pounded.

" _Stay behind me!" someone blocked her way, his arm stretched out in front of her. His beige cape fluttered in the breeze, and gold bands adorned his arms. He gripped a golden scepter in his right hand._

"All right, then I accept your challenge!" Yugi's voice chased the vision from Kisara's mind.

"Of course you do," the fortune teller smirked, and he made his way to the red side of the arena.

"Yugi, are you sure about this?" Kisara asked her friend.

"I hope so," he answered. "What about you? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Don't worry about me," she told him. "Can you contact Yami?"

Yugi paused, his gaze focused on the Puzzle. "Barely," he finally said. "I've always been in contact with the Puzzle when he's come out before. He's not going to be able to help this time." Worry showed itself in the crease of Yugi's eyebrows. "If I lose, I lose him forever."

Kisara bit her lip. "I could fight him."

"No, I have to," Yugi insisted. "Yami's been helping me ever since we met. It's my turn to help him. I'll be fine if I just believe in the Heart of the Cards."

"Okay," Kisara gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm here if you need me. And remember, even in our friendly games, I still haven't beaten you. You can do this."

Yugi nodded and took his place on the blue platform. The arena roared to life, lighting up the warehouse even more. "It's time to duel!" Yugi yelled as he drew his hand. "I place the Celtic Guardian on the field in attack mode." The arena flashed, and the elf warrior materialized on the field. "I've made my play. Now make yours!"

"I place my monster in defense mode," the thief remained stoic as he set the card. The corresponding space lit up.

"What's the matter?" Yugi taunted. "Don't you have the courage to face me head-on?"

"I don't need to," the teller scoffed. "You're the one that better go on the offensive if you hope to win back your Puzzle."

 _Careful, Yugi. Don't let him get inside your head._ Kisara glanced around the warehouse. They had no proof this thief was working alone. It wouldn't help if the duel distracted them from noticing other accomplices.

Yugi drew his card. "All right, I attack with my Celtic Guardian!" The elf charged forward and slammed his sword into the lighted space. A metallic creature revealed itself.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do," the fortune teller laughed. "Your attack has activated the power of my Cyber Jar!" The metallic satellite-like creature emitted a wave, causing the holograms of both monsters to blur before they exploded. "This machine destroys every monster on the field. And it also requires us to draw five new cards. Let's see what you've got up your pathetic sleeve this time, Little Yugi." He drew his five cards.

"I place my monster in defense mode," Yugi set one of the cards he drew.

"And I'm placing mine in attack mode," the thief sneered. "Meet Mechanicalchaser and Ground Attacker Bugroth!" A green metal spear with wings and saber protruding from it appeared next to a turquoise walker pod with cannons on either side of it.

 _These seem familiar._ Kisara eyed the machines with suspicion. _How many machine duelists are out there?_

"Show yourself, Bandit Keith!" Yugi yelled at his opponent.

 _It is him!_ The thief pulled back his hood, revealing the disheveled blond hair tied back with an American flag bandana. His eyes were blank as he watched his opponent. _Why would he want the Puzzle? He didn't have anything to do with the Items at Duelist Kingdom._

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not Bandit Keith," the blond answered. "I only speak through him since he's become my mind-controlled slave."

"How is that possible?" Kisara asked

"After Bandit Keith was ejected by Pegasus from Duelist Kingdom, he fought for his life against the harsh ocean waters," 'Keith' explained. "My followers and I were on our way to achieve some very _special_ items when we fished him out of the sea. I'm always looking for new minds to control, and Bandit Keith seemed like the perfect puppet to do his bidding."

Kisara glanced around the warehouse again. _I was right about this guy not working alone. Now the question is how many are here._

"And as fate would have it," their adversary continued, "he led me straight to you: the boy who possesses the legendary Millennium Puzzle. Is it all sinking in now, Little Yugi? After all these years, I will not hesitate to make your Millennium Puzzle mine."

Kisara looked to Yugi and mouthed 'Millennium Item.' Yugi nodded. It had to be how this person was controlling Keith. After all, the Millennium Eye allowed Pegasus to read their minds, and the Key allowed Shadi to enter Yugi's mind. Who was to say another one couldn't control someone else? _We really need to get more information on these Items._

"Let the duel continue," 'Keith' drew his next card. "I play Machine King in attack mode!" A monster coated in red, blue, silver metal with a red circled in girl on its chest materialized. It reminded Kisara of the transforming robots one of her previous foster brothers liked. "It gains 100 attack points for every machine that's on the field." Machine King's attack points rose to 2500, and its eyes flashed red. "Machine King, attack with Jet Punch!" The metallic monster launched its right fist at Yugi's face-down, destroying Silver Fang. "You may as well give up now."

"It's not over yet!" Yugi snapped and drew his card. "I play another card in defense mode."

"Stay strong, Yugi!" Kisara encouraged her friend. There wasn't much else she could do until the duel finished.

"Your defenses are useless against my mechanical army," the opponent taunted. "Especially now that I'm adding this machine to my troop: Mega Sonic Eye." A horrid combination of metal and flesh materialized on the field, its one eye staring at Yugi. _I'm never going to get used to some of the monsters in this game._ Kisara avoided looking at the new menace and focused on the Machine King. Its points rose to 2600, and it destroyed Yugi's Giant Soldier of Stone. "Give up yet?"

"Come on, Yugi!" Kisara cheered. "You can get past those mechanical nightmares!"

"Please," 'Keith' sneered. "All your defenses are gone, and you have no idea the power you're up against, Little Yugi."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Come on, guys, hurry!" Tea urged Joey and Tristan to follow her. "Yugi and Kisara may be in trouble!"

"Just point the way," Joey quickly pulled his shoes on. "We're right behind you."

"Yeah, any creep who picks on our pals have to deal with us all," Tristan added.

They hurried out of the school building only to run into Coach Morty. "Just where do you think you're going?" he asked. "You volunteered to help out at the soccer game."

"I know, Coach, but we got an emergency," Joey told him. "We… uh…"

"Tea's cat has gotten sick," Tristan said with the most solemn expression Tea had ever seen on him. "We need to take it to the vet."

Playing along, Tea folded her hands and looked at the coach with pleading eyes. "Please! We need to help Fluffy!" She buried her face in her hands. "Poor Fluffy!" she sobbed.

"I didn't realize your little kitty was sick," Morty said. Between her fingers, Tea could see tears forming in his eyes. "Of course you can go."

"Yes sir," Joey and Tristan acknowledged Morty's consent. "Thank you, Coach." The three friends took off running.

"Save that little kitty!" Coach Morty called after them.

"He's really a softy at heart," Joey smirked as they made their way towards the alley Yugi and Kisara disappeared into.

"It wasn't cool to mislead him," Tea chastised the guys.

"We had to; it's an emergency," Tristan insisted, but he couldn't hold back a laugh at the coach's expression.

"Yeah, now which way did they go?" Joey asked.

"It should be down this way," Tea turned down where she last saw their friends. Arrows were posted all over the walls, but they were pointed every which way.

"What the heck?" Joey examined the one closest to him.

"Now how are we supposed to find them?" Tea asked.

"We start with forward," Tristan took charge. "We'll figure it out from there.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Stop stalling, Yugi," 'Keith' demanded his opponent. "Unless you want to admit defeat?"

"I have too much at stake to give up," Yugi drew his card. "So take this: I play Curse of Dragon!" The yellow dragon with red accents appeared on the field and roared. "And I play Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" The mounted warrior appeared next to the dragon. "And that's not all. I also use my Polymerization to combine these two monsters in order to create Gaia, the Dragon Champion!" The spell absorbed both monsters, and Gaia emerged riding the Curse of Dragon.

"Take him down!" Kisara yelled. That was one of his best monsters, and it would definitely knock their adversary down. And the fact it was a dragon was a nice bonus.

"Dragon Champion, attack Mechanicalchaser with Double Dragon Lance!" Yugi ordered his monster. Gaia flew forward and slammed his twin lances through the green machine. Their adversary's LifePoints fell to 1250, and Machine King's points dropped below the Dragon Champion's.

"Way to show him!" Kisara cheered. She wasn't used to doing this alone—this was more Tea's specialty—but Kisara had to hold down the fort until they either defeated this guy or Tea found them.

"Very impressive," 'Keith' commended. "But what will you do when I put my weaker monsters in defense mode to protect them from your Dragon Champion's attacks?" Mega Sonic Eye and Ground Attacker Bugroth crouched on the field. "And I play Machine Conversion Factory, a magic card that adds 300 attack and defense points to all of my machine cards."

"Oh no," Kisara whispered. The Machine King was once again the strongest monster on the field.

"Now Machine King is strong enough to overpower your Dragon Champion," Keith's blank eyes locked on Gaia as the Machine King fired its fists at him. Yugi's LifePoints dropped to 1800. "Your offensive is over, Yugi."

"Don't give up!" Kisara yelled. "You can do it!"

"Your machines might be the most impressive I've seen," Yugi smirked, "but they're still made out of metal. So I play Makiu!" Mist filled the field.

"You think a little mist'll destroy my machines?" the adversary scoffed.

"No," Yugi shrugged. "It won't destroy them. But it will cause them to rust and lower their attack points." The metal dulled and oxidized, turning all three of them the tarnished orange of rust. "And the mist turns your monsters into one gigantic lightning rod, which makes them the perfect target for my Summoned Skull!" The demon growled at the rusty machines. Its attack points rose to 3250, and its Lightning Strike tore through the Machine King. The opponent's LifePoints fell to 500. "Any more machines for the junk heap?"

"Great job, Yugi!" Kisara called to him. _I don't know if Yami's able to watch right now, but I bet he feels the same way I do._

"I picked the Graceful Charity card," 'Keith' held up his draw. "By placing this card on the table, I'm able to draw three new cards as long as I discard two." His hand dropped to his side before drawing his cards. "And I suspect they'll be just the cards I need."

 _Wait, is Keith going to try what he did at Duelist Kingdom?_ Kisara eyed the duelist on the red side. This guy claimed to only control Keith, so he might not know about Keith's record of cheating. Nor did Kisara have proof that he would. _I should have thought of that sooner. Be careful, Yugi!_

"You're finished, Little Yugi," the opponent declared. "I've drawn the ultra-rare Zera Ritual card! It's used to summon one of the most powerful monsters in the game!" A throne with a shadowed figure appeared on the field. The backing of the throne reminded Kisara of the demon illustrations in her old fairy tales.

"Whoa," Yugi eyed the throne. "I've never even heard of the Zera Ritual card before. But I've got a sneaking suspicion I'm about to learn more about it than I really want to know."

"How perceptive," 'Keith smirked. "For once I put the Zera Ritual into play, this duel is finished."

 _It's definitely bad news._ Kisara had only ever seen Yugi use ritual monsters, all ending with devastating results for his opponents. Yeah, Kisara had managed to take down the Black Luster Soldier, but Yugi had still one the duel overall, and that was the only time she'd seen one of his rituals defeated. Now he had to face a monster of that caliber.

The eyes of the figure on the throne lit up, and both of their adversary's monsters were engulfed in flames. When the flames died, a blue demon with a dark magenta cape materialized on the field. "Behold Zera the Mant!" the blond laughed. "Our battle ends here. Say good-bye to your Millennium Puzzle. Zera, attack now!" The blue demon swiped the Summoned Skull with its claws, destroying it and knocking Yugi's LifePoints down to 1500.

"Don't give up, Yugi!" Kisara yelled.

"I play my monster in defense mode," Yugi set his card. "It's your move."

"First I play Seiyaryu in attack mode," the opponent summoned the familiar pink dragon.

Fury coursed through Kisara. That was _her_ signature card, her go-to before she got Blue-Eyes. How dare he use it to try to hurt Yugi and Yami! Kisara reined it in, forcing herself to keep a cool head. _I almost sounded like Seto with how he wanted Blue-Eyes. Keep it together; Yugi can handle it. If anything, my use of Seiyaryu will have prepared him to deal with it._

"And for my next maneuver," 'Keith continued his turn. "I play this card face-down." A backrow space lit up. "And now, last but not least, Stop Defense! It forces the monster you played in defense mode to switch to attack mode." Yugi's Koumori Dragon revealed itself and roared. "Zera the Mant, Jagged Claw Attack!" The blue fiend snarled and slashed the dark purple dragon, shattering its hologram. Yugi's LifePoints dropped to 400. "The end is near, Little Yugi."

"This duel's not over, whoever you are," Yugi steeled himself and drew.

He placed a monster in defense mode. Seiyaryu destroyed the Mystical Elf, but at least Yugi's LifePoints were safe. 'Keith' ended his turn by playing two more face-downs and switching Zera into defense mode.

 _I have a really bad feeling about what he's planning._ Kisara's eyes roamed the area. Between looking for signs of Keith's previous dishonest record, listening for other accomplices, and watching the duel, her nerves were starting to fray a little bit. Or maybe a touch of paranoia. Either way, the situation was not currently in their favor.

"This card face-down," Yugi made his move, "then Dark Magician in defense mode." Yugi's signature purple-robed wizard knelt on the field. "And finally I play Magical Hats to hide him!" A large silk hat covered the spellcaster, and then it multiplied into four, completing concealing him. "Now you'll have to find my Dark Magician in order to attack him."

"Hmm," 'Keith' eyed the Hats. "I should have seen that coming." He smirked. "Oh wait, I did. So I'll play Magic Jammer. Sorry, Yugi, but once I sacrifice a card from my hand, Magic Jammer allows me to disable your magic card. Say good-bye to your Magical Hats, and hello to your Dark Magician." Purple mist filled the arena, and the Hats dissolved. Dark Magician knelt on the field, alone.

"Stay strong, Yugi!" Kisara encouraged him.

"And now I'll play this," 'Keith flipped over another one of his cards. "It's a magic card called Curse of Fiend. It forces all our monsters on the field to switch from whatever mode they're in to the opposite."

 _That's why he put Zera in defense mode!_ Kisara's eyes widened as Seiyaryu cowered on the field while Zera and Dark Magician stood ready to battle. Yugi was already on the defense, so the guy maneuvered things so he could hit Yugi's LifePoints.

"Zera, attack now!" The fiend swiped at the purple-robed spellcaster.

"Nice try," the tri-color haired duelist countered. "But I activate Mirror Force! It reflects Zera's attack right back at you!" A reflective surface materialized between Zera's claw and the Dark Magician.

"Ha," the blond scoffed and revealed another face-down. "I'll block your reflection with a little Solemn Judgement." The mirror shattered, and Zera's claw slashed through Dark Magician. Yugi's LifePoints fell to 100.

"No way!" Yugi recoiled.

"How?" Kisara asked.

'Keith' laughed. "Solemn Judgement is another one of my rare and powerful cards. I have to give up half of my LifePoints to use it, but in exchange I'm allowed to remove the last card my opponent played."

"That's not good," Kisara bit her lip. Yugi really needed one of his crazy come-from-behind combos.

"I'm placing a card face-down," Yugi made his move, "and a monster in defense mode. Now let's see what you've got."

"I play Tribute to the Doomed," the blond held up the magic card before laying it on the field.

"That's one of the rarest magic cards in the game," Yugi eyed his face-downs.

 _And one of the cards Rebecca used._ Kisara started weighing Yugi's options in her head. If that monster was destroyed, Yugi's odds of winning dropped significantly.

"Very perceptive," 'Keith' sneered. "Tribute to the Doomed is one of my personal favorites. It allows me to annihilate any monster you have on the field." Mummified wrappings rose from the spell and made their way towards Yugi's monster.

"Better think again!" Yugi revealed his face-down. "The Living Arrow takes any magic attack aimed at me and fires it right back at you!" A golden arrow launched forward and pulled the wrappings around Zera. A clawed hand reached up and pulled the fiend below the field.

"Great job, Yugi!" Kisara yelled. "Keep it up!"

Keith's eyes flashed, and he leaned over his display muttering to himself. "It looks like your so-called unbeatable Zera the Mant card is ancient history!" Yugi pointed at his opponent to accentuate his statement. "Now it's time for me to win this duel once and for all and take back my Millennium Puzzle!"

"Yugi Muto?" Keith glanced around, dazed. "What are you doing here?"

 _Is he still being controlled?_ Kisara watched their adversary carefully. His eyes had been blank for most of the duel, but now they were alert, as if he were trying to get his bearings.

"AAHH!" Keith clenched his temples in pain. "There's someone inside my head!" he yelled.

"Bandit Keith, who is trying to control your mind?" Yugi asked.

Keith yelled nonsense before his eyes locked on the Millennium Puzzle. He leapt from his station and ran across the field towards it. "No!" Yugi and Kisara yelled at the same time. Kisara ran to catch him, but he was too high up for her to reach him. He grabbed the Puzzle and slammed it into the arena, shattering it into pieces.

"NO!" Yugi cried as the golden pieces fell to the ground. Kisara scrambled to grab the pieces as they rolled off the edge of the platform.

"Stop! Go away!" Keith yelled from right above her.

"That's quite enough of that!" Kisara turned to see a blue and white blur slam into Keith, knocking him away. The machine duelist fell off the arena and lay unconscious.

"Bakura!" Kisara identified her savior. "Thanks."

"Where'd you come from?" Yugi climbed down from his podium.

"Tea told me what happened," Bakura explained. He knelt to pick up the pieces around his feet. "Oh my. Keith certainly did a number on your Millennium Puzzle, didn't he?"

"That's putting it mildly," Kisara handed her pieces to Yugi.

"Well, better shatter than stolen, I suppose," Bakura handed his pieces over as well.

"I guess you're right," Yugi sighed as he accepted them. "It took me forever to put it together the first time. But at least I have the chance to try. Maybe since I did it once already, it'll be easier this time."

"I'm sure it will," Kisara encouraged him. "After all, you at least have an idea of where they all go. It'll come back to you."

Bakura knelt by the podium, his hand in a gap of the large machine. "I thought I saw another," he said as he stood up. "There was another piece under there." He added it to the cluster in Yugi's hands.

"Thanks a lot, Bakura," Yugi smiled at the taller student. "The last thing I need is to lose a piece of Millennium Puzzle."

"That would be really bad," Kisara nodded.

"Yes, it would," Bakura agreed. "You can't complete it without them all."

"Thanks again," Yugi nodded to him as Bakura climbed off the arena.

"Yeah, you really saved me there," Kisara grinned at him. "I owe you one."

Bakura smiled and lost his hold, falling the rest of the way to the ground. "Ow," he rubbed his back.

"Here," Kisara offered him a hand up.

"Thanks," he pulled himself to his feet. "Will you two be okay?"

"We should be," Kisara answered. "Were you going to the soccer game?"

"Yeah, I was on my way there," Bakura waved. "I should be heading back."

"We'll be right behind you," Kisara promised.

"I just have to unhook my chain," Yugi added.

Kisara climbed up the arena next to Yugi, and the two friends turned to the bolt holding the chain. "You know, I think you putting the Puzzle on that thing is now working against us," she commented. Now that she was closer, Kisara could see the link holding the chain to the bolt had a small combination lock. "Any ideas on what the combination could be?"

"None," Yugi sighed.

"I'm now keeping bolt cutters in my backpack," Kisara blew a lock of hair out of her face. "How about I start trying combinations and you see if you can get any of those pieces together? It'll be easier to carry if they aren't all loose."

"Sounds good," Yugi started fitting pieces together. Kisara spun the digits on the lock on the lock. _Only 990 more combinations to go._

"Stop!" Keith shot up, his crazed eyes wandering all over the place. "Stop talking to me!" He grabbed a pipe and started swinging it. He struck the ground and walls closest to him.

"Keith, stop!" Yugi pleaded.

"It's dangerous!" Kisara added.

Keith slammed the pipe into the equipment along the wall. It sparked, sending him backwards. A cord snapped and smashed into a gasoline tank. The tank exploded, and flames spread through the wooden walls of the warehouse.

 _Oh no!_ Kisara coughed as smoke filled the room. The Puzzle was still trapped, and the time they had to free it was going up in smoke.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Yugi!" Joey yelled for his best friend. "Where are you buddy?"

"This getting ridiculous," Tristan growled and slowed his pace.

"Someone's playing us for suckers," Joey panted next to him.

"These arrows are like a giant maze," Tea sighed and dropped to her knees. "Whoa!" Her eyes widened at something in the distant.

Joey turned to see smoke rising in the distant. "Check it out," he said.

"Fire," Tristan started forward again. "Someone may need our help.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"What do we do, Yugi?" Kisara asked. The right combination still didn't come up.

Yugi pulled on the chain, trying to get it loose. "Get out of here," he said. "Go get help."

"There's no service here," she coughed, the smoking growing thicker. "And I'm not leaving without you."

"And I'm not leaving without Yami!" Yugi insisted. He couldn't lose Yami. Not after everything Yami had done for him. Yami was his friend, and he wasn't going to let anything else happen to him.

"Then I'm staying too," Kisara twirled the digits on the lock faster. The flames covered all the walls, obscuring even the door they came in. "I'll keep trying combinations."

"Then I'll keep getting the pieces together," Yugi's speed at handling the pieces increased. He could begin to see the pyramid shape it once held.

They coughed harder as the smoke increased. "Yugi, we can't be in here much longer," Kisara panted as another combination failed. "The smoke will get us if the flames don't at this rate."

"There must be something we can do," he panted.

"Maybe—" her words were cut off as her eyes glowed bright blue. Her hair flew around her, sparking with blue energy. Above them, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared. It flew into the air and smashed through the roof, giving the smoke a chance to escape.

"Nice work," Yugi turned to his friend, but her eyes remained the glowing blue, and she didn't respond. The dragon flew back down and spread its wings over the two students, protecting them from the heat. _This'll by us some time, but now I have to figure out the combination too._

Yugi focused on the Puzzle again, slowly getting every one attached. Despite the dragon's protection, the heat still grew in the room, making it hard to focus. Still he pressed on, finally clicking the last piece into place. "Yes!" he panted. Now what did he have to do? The world spun as he heard voices and grumbling around him. _Right… I have to…_

Everything went black.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Joey's eyes widened when the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared amidst the smoke as they came upon the flaming warehouse. "Kisara's in there," he said as it descended back inside.

"Then Yugi probably is too," Tristan said.

"We've got to get them out of there," Tea bit her lip.

"We will," Joey promised. "Tea, you go call for help.

She whipped out her cell phone. "There's no service."

"Then go back until there is," Tristan told her. "Get the firefighters here. We'll go in and find Yugi and Kisara."

"You guys better be okay," Tea glared at them. She took off running back the way they came.

Joey exchanged a look with his friend and they searched for an entrance to the warehouse. They stopped at the first door they found, but the handle was too hot to touch as Tristan quickly found out. Joey kicked at it, but it wouldn't budge. "Okay, on three?" Joey turned to Tristan.

"Three!" the brunet yelled, and they charged at the door. It didn't budge so they tried again. "Three!" The same result. "Three!"

Joey lost count of how many times they tried. "Tristan, you were knocking that door like a Girl Scout," he chastised his friend. "This time, hard!"

The door broke off its hinges with that strike. "Anyone in here?" Tristan called into the sea of flames. "Yugi? Kisara?"

"This place is haunted!" a dark blur shoved them aside and bolted out the door. Joey could just make out the blond hair and American flag bandana.

"Tristan, did we just rescue Bandit Keith?" Joey asked at the retreating blur.

"No way," Tristan tensed, likely remembering the trouble Keith caused them at Duelist Kingdom.

"Forget him," Joey pulled on his friend's shoulder. "We gotta find Yuge and Kisara."

"Right."

They pushed their way through the flames, covering their faces with their sleeves as much as they could. In the center of the room, they could make out a duel arena. As they drew closer see a dragon huddling against the blue podium. "Kisara! Yugi! Are you there?" Joey called.

The dragon roared and tossed its head towards the podium. Joey picked up on the gesture and climbed the platform with Tristan right behind him. Behind the dragon's wings, Yugi slumped against the podium. His hands tightly gripped the Millennium Puzzle bolted to the arena. Next to him, Kisara stared straight ahead, her eyes glowing blue. "Hey, you guys okay?" Tristan waved his hand in front of Kisara's face.

The dragon moaned and disappeared, and Kisara fell forward. Tristan caught her before she hit the ground. "Hey, wake up!"

"How is she?" Joey tried pulling Yugi away from the Puzzle, but his little buddy wouldn't budge.

"Unconscious," the brunet answered. "Don't know if it's the fire or the dragon."

"Yuge's out too," the blond pulled again. "He won't let go."

"Can't leave… without… my Puzzle," Yugi muttered.

Tristan looked up at the bolt with the combination lock. "All right, let's do this, Joey." He carefully laid Kisara down and grabbed onto the chain.

They yanked as hard as they could, but it still wouldn't come. _Wait, it's a dueling arena._ "Go check if they left a deck up there," Joey told his friend. "If the Puzzle's chained here, one of them was probably dueling."

"On it," Tristan climbed up to the podium.

 _I need another tactic._ Joey grabbed a pipe that was sitting nearby and whacked the bolt with it. Maybe if he hit hard enough, he could break it.

"I got Yugi's deck," Tristan jumped back down. "We need to go." He grabbed hold of Yugi, but the shorter duelist gripped the Puzzle even tighter.

"It's no use," Joey glanced around for other options. They were running out of time. "He won't leave without it."

"So what do we do?"

"There's gotta be a—" Joey's eyes widened as he noticed the size of the loop in the bolt. "I got it! Put the rod in the hole and we'll both pull!" He pointed to where he meant.

"Yeah!"

They inserted Joey's pipe and each braced a foot on the podium. "Okay, on three… Three!" The duo grunted with the exertion, but the bolt finally slid out, and Yugi crumpled to the floor. Tristan scooped up Yugi while Joey did the same for Kisara, and they sprinted out the way they came, right into Tea and the rescue squads.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tea sat in the waiting room of the ER. Joey and Tristan sat on either side of her having already been cleared from the minor burns they'd received and the smoke they inhaled. Yugi and Kisara had been rushed in, leaving Tea to have to call her parents and Yugi's mom and grandpa. They arrived, and Mari and Grandpa were allowed to go see Yugi. The Gardners were left arguing with the nurse about Kisara.

"They're going to be fine," Joey put a hand on her shoulder.

"For once, Joey's right," Tristan added.

Yumi came storming past them, grumbling. The three friends looked at each other and glanced back to Tea's mom. "So what did they say?" Tea cautiously asked.

"They won't tell us anything!" Yumi's brown eyes were full of fury. "Family only, and the paperwork we filed to be recognized as her family hasn't processed yet!"

"Yumi," Gabriel put a hand on his wife's shoulder. His bright blue eyes were the picture of calm. "The nurses are just doing their job. We'll figure something out."

 _Dad always does have the cool head._ Tea's gaze fell to her lap. Kisara was going to be alone until the staff let them go see her. Or they found someone who would give them permission. An idea sparked in Tea's mind. "I'll be back," she got up and headed towards the restroom.

In the hallway, she took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Who is this?" the guy on the other end barked.

"Kaiba, it's me, Tea," she answered.

"How'd you get this number?" his irritation was evident.

"Kisara gave it to me in case something happened to her phone again," Tea explained. "Look, I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. Kisara's in the hospital."

Kaiba fell silent. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"I don't know for sure," she told him. "We were chasing a thief who had stolen from Yugi. I got separated from them, and then the guys and I found them in a burning warehouse. Joey and Tristan got them out, but Yugi's still unconscious. And they won't tell us anything about Kisara since we're not family."

"What do you expect me to do?" Kaiba snapped.

"I don't know," Tea struggled to keep her voice calm. "I thought you would at least care. Goodness knows she'd do anything for you. Is it so bad to think you'd want to see her?"

"Fine," he hung up.

Tea sighed and returned to her parents and friends. Mari also stood with them. "There you are," she smiled at the brunette. "Yugi's awake. Would you kids like to see him?"

"You bet!" Joey and Tristan grinned. Tea hesitated.

"Go on," Gabriel urged her. "I know you want to see him. We'll wait for word on Kisara."

"Okay, Dad," Tea smiled at her parents and followed Joey and Tristan.

"How you feeling, bud?" Tristan asked when they saw their friend.

"Alive," Yugi smiled.

"I'll give you kids some space," Grandpa patted Joey on the shoulder and went to join Mari and the Gardners.

Tea's heart warmed at her friend's smile. Yugi was okay. There were some bandages on his face and hands to cover the burns he got, but he was alive. In his hands, he gripped the Puzzle. "I don't know how I can thank you guys for saving me back there. You put yourselves in danger to make sure that I was okay. You're the best friends a guy ever had."

"That's what buds are for, right, Pal?" Joey grinned at Yugi's praise.

"So how's Kisara?" Yugi looked for the missing member of their group.

Joey relayed what Yumi had told them. "What happened to her?" Tea asked.

"Blue-Eyes appeared again," Yugi said. "It protected us from the flames, but it's like she fell into a trance. After that I don't know; I was so focused on getting the Puzzle together, and I can't remember what happened after I got the last piece in."

"Good thing I spotted them," Tristan grinned.

"And what about me?" Joey glared at the brunet. "Thanks to my brilliant idea, we were able to pry the Puzzle off the wall."

"Yeah, brilliant," Tristan rolled his eyes. "Let's stick the pole in the hole, and then we'll pull on it really hard."

"Say what?" the blond pulled on the brunet's collar.

"Say nothing! You heard me!"

"Knock it off, guys, or I won't share my hospital food with you," Yugi warned as a nurse came in with a tray of food.

They pulled apart and each rubbed the back of their head. "We'll be good," they promised.

"Let me know if you need anything," the nurse said as she left.

"I will," Yugi promised. He turned to Tea. "Are you okay? You seem kind of quiet."

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Kisara," she told him. "I'm going to go see if there's word on her." She got up to leave.

"Sure thing," Yugi waved her off.

Tea waved and stepped into the hall. As she closed the door, she could hear Joey and Tristan dividing Yugi's food between them. She backed up as a dark blue blur almost ran her over. Two nurses hurried after it, leaving Tea to wonder what was up. _At least the guys are back to normal. But I don't think I could say the same about me._

"Anything new?" she asked her mom back in the lobby.

"Nothing other than the staff is stubborn," a black-haired kid answered.

"Mokuba?" Tea's eyes widened at the younger Kaiba.

"Hey, Tea!" Mokuba grinned. "Seto's looking for Kisara. The nurses tried to keep him here, but you can guess how he is. He doesn't take no for an answer."

"Kisara did say he was stubborn," Tea smiled at the kid.

"Yumi Gardner?" a nurse came out.

"Yes?" Tea's mom stood up.

"I'm told that you and your family are allowed to see Kisara White." The nurse flipped through her clipboard. "Along with anyone you wish."

"Do you mind if I come too?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course," Yumi smiled and led the way.

Kisara's room ended up being just down the hall from Yugi's. Inside the doorway stood a figure in a dark blue trench coat. Kaiba conversed with the white-haired girl sitting in the hospital bed. "You're awake!" Tea's face relaxed into a smile as she met her foster-sister's gaze.

"Sorry for worrying you," Kisara lowered her head, her hair falling into her face.

"We're just glad you're okay," Yumi assured her.

"You gave us quite a scare," Gabriel added.

"I'm sorry," she glanced to each of her visitors before returning her gaze to her lap.

"I brought you a book," Mokuba handed her a fantasy novel with a dragon on the cover. "Figured you might want something to read." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, Mokuba," Kisara brushed her hair back and accepted it. "I've been meaning to read this one."

"Stay out of trouble," Kaiba strode out of the room.

"Sure thing, Seto," Kisara rolled her eyes.

"Kaiba, wait," Tea followed the CEO out of the room.

"What?" he turned to glare at her.

"You were the first one in there," Tea kept her expression even. "How did you convince them to let you see her?"

"I have nothing to say," Kaiba's face showed nothing but minor annoyance. It was impossible to tell if he actually did or not.

"Well if whatever you did let us in," Tea gave him a small smile, "thank you."

Kaiba said nothing as he walked away. Tea smiled and went to update the guys.

 _ **I'm going to be honest; I have no idea if Kaiba actually persuaded the staff in any way. So I'll leave it up to your imaginations. Anyway, we're moving into Battle City, so expect some lore and new dueling rules in the upcoming chapters! And as always, good/bad/whatever, let me know what you think. See you next time!**_


End file.
